Godfather
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Perang besar antara Commedia dell'Arte dan kepolisian dimulai. 'Chapter 21 : The War Part 2 and Epilogue' UPDATE and COMPLETED! Warning : RATED M. WARNING FOR GORE AND YAOI.
1. Introduction : Arlecchino

**A/N : **Too much watching 'Criminal Minds', 'How I Met Your Mother', dan 'America's Next Top Model' bikin gue ngebet pengen bikin cerita ini. Well, yang dua terakhir emang gak nyambung sama temanya, tapi cukup mengganggu. MY GOD, NEIL! KENAPA DIRIMU HARUS GAAAYY? TT^TT (biarkan saya menggalau sebentar, meratapi nasib si pemeran Barney yang oh, so very fab—wait for it—OLOUS! Ihik...)

Lupakan, sungguh. Itu hanya raungan jiwa dari seorang authoress galau yang sumpah ini kerjaan ternyata menyiksaaa! Mari kita langsung masuk disclaimer sama warning.

**Disclaimer : **Kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Warning : **OC, OOC mungkin. Penggunaan human name, dan beberapa mungkin bakal dijelasin di akhir A/N ini nama siapa aja. Sedikit kekerasan, swearing, dan hati-hati dengan SHONEN AI bertebaran. Gak tau shonen ai? GAY! Seperti yang sudah gue ratapi di atas. Kenapa semua cowok imut kebanyakan gaaayy... Dan hint BarneyxTed di 'How I Met Your Mother' sungguh menggila belakangan ini.

**Baik dibaca sambil mendengarkan : **"Tiger", "Judgement", and "High Rock!" by DEPAPEPE

**

* * *

**

"Pagi, Antonio!"

"Yo! Antonio!"

"Selamat pagi, Antonio!"

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo membalas semua sapaan yang ditujukan kepadanya itu sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Tak sempat ia berhenti sejenak untuk berbasa-basi dengan orang-orang ini. Inspektur Roderich telah memanggilnya ke kantor. Entah apa yang ingin dibicarakan. Kasus baru, atau mungkin hasil penyelidikan yang baru-baru ini menggemparkan kepolisian.

Sebuah organisasi mafia belakangan ini sering melakukan aksi mereka dan meresahkan masyarakat. Perdagangan narkoba dan senjata api ilegal milik mereka sudah begitu meluas dan tak terbendung. Bahkan, kekerasan dan pembunuhan yang terjadi belakangan ini juga berbuntut pada mereka.

_Commedia dell'Arte_ adalah nama organisasi tersebut. Bukan nama resmi, tentu saja, tapi merupakan julukan bagi organisasi ini. Julukan itu tentu tidak muncul dengan begitu saja tanpa sebab. Istilah _Commedia dell'Arte _mulai disematkan pada kelompok kriminal ini karena nama sandi yang dikenakan oleh petinggi-petinggi kelompoknya yang sama dengan karakter dalam drama komedi tersebut, seperti _Il Capitano, Scaramuccia, Brighella, _dan masih banyak nama karakter lainnya.

Kasus yang baru saja dipecahkan oleh Antonio adalah kasus narkoba yang berujung pada baku tembak antara polisi dan kawanan _Commedia dell'Arte. _Meski harus mengorbankan pundak Antonio yang terkena tembak, tapi mereka berhasil menemukan satu nama sandi _Arlecchino. _Bukan hanya sekedar nama sandi, tapi juga nama asli dan wajahnya.

Antonio menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat pintu kayu besar berdiri kokoh di depannya. Sebuah hembusan napas panjang ia keluarkan sebelum mengetuk pelan. Ia langsung membuka pintu ketika sahutan terdengar dari balik pintu.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkacamata mendongak dari berkas-berkasnya ketika Antonio melangkah masuk. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Antonio. Bagaimana pundakmu?" tanyanya.

Seulas senyum cerah dilontarkan oleh Antonio sambil menjawab, "Sudah tidak apa-apa. Terserempet peluru seperti itu masih enteng bagiku! Hahaha!"

Roderich—nama sang pemuda berkacamata itu—menghela napas. "Beruntung hanya pundakmu yang kena, Antonio. Bagaimana kalau kena yang lainnya? Dan lebih beruntung lagi karena kita berhasil mengetahui identitas _Arlecchino_."

Antonio ingat betul bagaimana ia berhasil mengungkap identitas _Arlecchino, _atau kadang disebut _Harlequin. _Sebuah kesalahan kecil—cenderung bodoh, sebenarnya—dilakukan oleh _Arlecchino_.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Tim tiga dan empat, ikut denganku sekarang. Kita akan menyerang secara frontal. Tim dua kepung dari sisi kiri dan tim satu kepung dari sisi kanan. Sisanya, amankan sisi belakang dan luar gudang."

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo sibuk memberikan komando kepada tim-tim yang dia pimpin. Setelah berminggu-minggu menganalisa dan mengawasi sindikat perdagangan narkotika yang ia yakini didalangi oleh _Commedia dell'Arte_, akhirnya persembunyian mereka ditemukan. Meskipun Antonio tidak yakin kalau gudang di tepi pelabuhan ini adalah markas besar dari _Commedia dell'Arte, _tapi paling tidak dengan penemuan ini mereka selangkah dalam membongkar identitas kelompok mafia.

"Oi, Antonio!" panggil sebuah suara serak yang datang dari sisi kiri Antonio. Seorang pria berambut putih dan bermata merah tampak berjalan menghampiri sang detektif bersama dengan dua orang di kiri dan kanannya.

"Gilbert." sapa Antonio disertai anggukan pelan. "Timmu sudah siap?"

"Tentu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan lagi strateginya." sahut Gilbert sambil tersenyum. "Francis dan timnya juga sudah siap sedia di posisi yang kau berikan. Semuanya tinggal menunggu instruksi darimu, Antonio."

Sang detektif menggangguk pelan. Ia menggenggam erat _walkie-talkie _di tangan kanannya, tak sabar untuk memulai aksi penyergapan ini. Akhirnya, setelah berminggu-minggu berkutat dengan data-data serta penyelidikan yang berputar-putar, mereka berhasil menemukan persembunyian kelompok mafia paling disegani dan paling dicari di seluruh dunia. Perdagangan narkoba dan senjata mereka kuasai dengan mudahnya. Berkat tangan dingin pemimpin mereka yang dikenal dengan nama sandi _Il Capitano, _kuasa mereka dengan cepat menyebar.

Lagi, Antonio melihat rekannya. Wajahnya begitu yakin, begitu siap. "Kalian yakin sudah siap?" tanya Antonio. Pertanyaan yang tidak dibutuhkan, sebenarnya. Ia tahu kalau Gilbert bukanlah orang sembarangan. Kemampuan menembaknya di atas rata-rata dan pengambilan keputusannya tergolong cepat. Walau kadang sering dipandang remeh oleh beberapa atasan karena sikapnya yang santai. Tapi sebagai personel kepolisian, Gilbert adalah satu dari sekian banyak polisi yang benar-benar cakap di bidangnya.

Mungkin pertanyaan itu lebih ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Gilbert menepuk lembut pundak Antonio seraya memberikan senyuman hangat. "Ayolah, Antonio. Masa' kau mau mundur setelah kita sampai sejauh ini? Lihatlah," Ia menunjuk sebuah gudang tua dengan latar pelabuhan usang di belakangnya. Gudang itu begitu gelap dan sunyi. Tempat persembunyian yang sempurna bagi para pelanggar hukum. "Sudah susah payah kau korbankan waktu dan tenagamu untuk menemukan persembunyian mereka. Dan di saat kita akan menuai hasilnya, kau malah mundur karena takut? Ayolah! Ini bukan Antonio yang kukenal!"

Dorongan moral dari perkataan Gilbert berhasil membuat sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir Antonio. Ya. Dia sudah mati-matian menyelidiki geng mafia ini. Waktu dan tenaganya ia habiskan hanya untuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen tentang mafia ini. Segalanya ia teliti, ia analisa, hingga berdirilah ia dan rekan-rekannya di pelabuhan tua ini.

"Ayo, kita mulai." kata Antonio. Mata hijaunya menyorotkan keteguhan dan kesiapan. Tangan kanannya mulai bersiap menggenggam pistolnya. "Hei, Francis." panggilnya melalui _walkie-talkie. _"Siapkan timmu. Kita akan mulai penyerangan. Tunggu aba-aba dariku."

Mata hijau itu menghujam tajam, menanti dengan begitu sabar gerak-gerik dari musuhnya. Bagaikan seekor leopard yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga."

Pengaman pistol sudah diturunkan.

"Tiga."

Napas saling memburu dan adrenalin semakin meningkat.

"Dua."

Hening, sunyi tanpa suara sedikitpun. Diselimuti malam yang kelam, bulan berdiri dengan agung sebagai saksi.

"Satu."

Saksi atas pertarungan hidup dan mati.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

* * *

"POLISI! ANGKAT TANGAN SEMUANYA!"

Seruan-seruan serupa terdengar menggema dalam gudang kargo yang besar dan kosong tersebut. Bunyi derap kaki dan senjata dikokang menjadi pengiring atas penyergapan di kala malam itu. Dalam hitungan detik, gudang usang itu sudah terkepung oleh para polisi bersenjata laras panjang, lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru untuk melindungi tubuh masing-masing.

Sayangnya gudang tersebut kosong melompong.

"Apa-apaan ini!" seru seorang personel polisi. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang sepundak dan ikal. "Antonio, kau yakin mereka ada disini? Kenapa kosong melompong begini?"

"Aku yakin, Francis!" bentak Antonio, frustrasi. "Aku yang terus melacak posisi mereka. Aku tak mungkin salah!"

"Hmp. Sayangnya, kali ini sepertinya kau salah, Carriedo." ucap satu personel lainnya. Polisi berambut _ash-blond _itu menumpukan senapan yang ia bawa pada pundak kirinya. "Buktinya, tak ada seorangpun disini." lanjutnya, seraya menyisir rambutnya yang jabrik.

"Sudah kubilang mereka ada disini!" bentak Antonio ketus. Ia tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa pencarian berminggu-minggu yang ia lakukan sia-sia belaka. Ia tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa analisanya selama ini salah. 'Tidak. Mereka pasti ada disini...' pikirnya panik.

"Oi, kalian bertiga! Coba kesini!" Terdengar seruan dengan aksen Prancis yang khas dari sudut gudang.

Tak sulit bagi Antonio dan yang lainnya untuk menemukan Francis Bonnefoy dan anak buahnya berdiri mengitari sebuah meja, penuh dengan kantung-kantung berisi kokain. Bergepok-gepok uang tampak tersusun manis di tengah meja, walau sebagian seolah-olah dibiarkan tersebar di seluruh meja, berantakan. Tak hanya uang dan narkoba, di meja itu juga terlihat kartu-kartu yang digunakan oleh para mafia untuk bermain dan mengusir kebosanan bersama teman sejawatnya. Dan...

"Sebuah hamburger?" tanya Willem van der Plast penuh kebingungan. Pemuda berdarah Belanda ini menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tak gatal. "Diantara makanan yang lainnya, kenapa harus _hamburger_?"

"Apapun itu, Willem, hamburger itu tetaplah sebuah barang bukti. Gilbert, tolong kumpulkan barang-barang ini. Uangnya juga." perintah Antonio. "Aku dan Willem akan menyusuri gudang ini. Siapa tahu masih ada barang bukti yang bisa kita kumpulkan. Willem, ayo."

Belum sempat Antonio dan Willem memulai pencarian mereka, terdengar suara tembakan dan seruan dari sisi kiri gudang, cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat itu.

"Apa yang..."

Belum sempat Willem menyelesaikan perkataannya, sekelebat bayangan berlalu di atas kepala mereka, berayun melalui katrol besi. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam membaur, lebur menjadi satu dengan gelapnya gudang tersebut. Topeng hitam bergaris-garis merah melekat menutupi wajahnya.

"_Arlecchino..._"

Nama itu meluncur dengan penuh kebencian dari mulut Antonio ketika melihat sosok dibalut hitam itu melompat dengan begitu luwesnya ke atas tumpukan tinggi peti-peti kayu. Tawa ringan membahana ke seluruh gudang, menyindir para polisi yang berada disana.

"Tidak kusangka kalian bisa melacakku sampai sejauh ini." seru _Arlecchino _dari atas sana. Dengan pose berkacak pinggang, ia busungkan dada, menyombongkan diri. "Hebat juga kau, Carriedo!"

"Aku tidak butuh pujian dari penjahat seperti dirimu, _Arlecchino_!" bentak Antonio, muak. "Dan hentikan omong kosongmu itu! Menyerahlah sekarang sebelum terlambat, _Arlecchino_!"

Sosok tinggi tegap _Arlecchino _tampak merendah dan menjulurkan tubuhnya mendekat ke kerumunan di bawahnya. Seolah-olah ia ingin mendengarkan lebih jelas apa yang dikatakan lawan bicaranya barusan. "Hah! Kau bercanda, ya? Kalau aku menyerahkan diriku pada kalian, aku sudah pasti akan dibunuh oleh _Il Capitano_! Kalau bukan _Capitano _yang membunuhku, _Brighella _sudah pasti menerima kesempatan itu tanpa memikirkannya dua kali. Yah, meski aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing mengenainya." cibirnya. "Maaf saja, Carriedo. Biarpun penjara kalian sekarang sudah setaraf Burj Al Arab Dubai, tetap saja aku tidak mau kesana. Aku masih ingin hidup bebas."

Antonio terdiam. Bicara dengan seorang _Arlecchino _sama saja bicara pada seorang pelawak ulung yang selalu memutarbalik fakta. Lidahnya begitu lihai dalam memutarkan kebenaran dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kebohongan tak masuk akal dapat ia ubah menjadi sebuah kebenaran dengan latar belakang meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tembak saja sekarang?" bisik Willem. Pemuda berambut pirang ini sudah tidak sabar untuk menangkap anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _mereka yang pertama. "Posisinya sangat tidak menguntungkan. Ia berdiri di atas sana, tanpa ada pijakan lain di kiri dan kanannya."

"Jangan, bodoh. Perintah langsung dari Roderich, mereka tak boleh mati." sanggah Antonio.

"Hanya kakinya saja—"

"Dan begitu ia tumbang, kawannya yang lain akan langsung menyerbu masuk dan menghabisi kita."

"Ia hanya sendiri—"

"_Arlecchino _adalah bagian penting dari _Commedia dell'Arte_. Tidak mungkin ia berkeliaran sendiri tanpa ada anak buahnya yang mengawasi. Aku yakin saat ini mereka pasti sedang mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik kita, menanti saat yang tepat untuk membantu bos mereka."

Desah panjang menghembus keluar. Meskipun kecewa, Willem terpaksa menerima alasan dari Antonio tersebut. Masuk akal dan penuh perhitungan. Tidak terburu-buru seperti miliknya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Francis. Mata birunya masih menatap lekat ke arah _Arlecchino._ "Kau punya rencana, Antonio?"

Antonio terdiam. Jujur, ia tak punya rencana cadangan. Awalnya ia berharap dapat membekuk _Arlecchino _dan anak buahnya tepat ketika menyerbu masuk. Mungkin, baku tembak antara kelompoknya dengan _Arlecchino _sempat ia perhitungkan, tapi sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehnya skenario seperti ini. Gudang yang kosong dan tak ada siapa-siapa. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa _Arlecchino _yang telah Antonio asumsikan kabur malah kembali ke tempat kejadian perkara dengan lagaknya yang besar kepala itu, menyombongkan betapa hebatnya ia. Ada apa gerangan? Apa yang membuat _Arlecchino _sampai repot-repot kembali ke tempat yang sudah penuh dengan polisi seperti ini? Selain itu, benarkah anak buahnya mengawasi di sekitar ruangan? Kenapa tak ada panggilan darurat dari Gilbert yang sekarang masih berjaga di luar gudang? Apa _Arlecchino _dikhianati dan ditinggal seorang diri oleh pengikutnya?

Lalu, di saat itulah mata hijau Antonio mendarat pada meja mungil di sampingnya. Meja kayu yang sudah cukup tua dimakan usia. Tumpukan uang menghambur di atasnya; sebagian sudah dibungkus sementara lainnya masih tercecer. Di tengah hijaunya lembaran uang, terlihat beberapa lembar kartu yang tercecer, tak sempat dibereskan oleh sang empunya. Warna cokelat tua sedikit ternoda oleh serbuk putih dari kantung-kantung kokain yang terkoyak. Obat terlarang paling mahal yang pernah beredar di dunia. Harganya yang selangit menjadikan kokain sebagai barang eksklusif yang hanya bisa diperoleh dengan mudah bagi segelintir orang. Dan yang terakhir adalah hamburger. Belum tersentuh dan masih hangat. Masih baru. Salah satu dari keempat ini adalah barang yang begitu penting bagi _Arlecchino _sampai-sampai ia rela kembali ke gudang untuk mengambilnya.

Tapi, apa?

Uang? Mungkin. Uang sangat penting bagi semua orang. Namun, apakah itu yang benar-benar ingin diambil oleh _Arlecchino? _Uang hasil kejahatannya yang harus ia sumbangkan kepada petinggi di _Commedia dell'Arte_? Mengingat hubungan _Arlecchino _dengan atasannya, _Il Capitano _yang tak terlalu baik (sedikit petunjuk dari cara bicara _Arlecchino _yang seolah-olah merendahkan atasannya tersebut), apakah benar ia rela kembali hanya untuk uang itu?

Lalu kartu. Orang yang senang berkelakar dan bermain-main seperti _Arlecchino _pasti menganggap kartu adalah bagian dari hidupnya. Ia mati tanpa kartu. Ia mati tanpa permainan. Ia mati tanpa mempermainkan orang lain. Apakah kartu ini begitu berarti sampai ia tak mau kehilangannya? Atau jangan-jangan tersimpan kode rahasia di balik kartu-kartu ini? Apakah urutan kartu ini merupakan sandi? Target mereka selanjutnya? Atau malah letak markas besar mereka?

Ataukah itu berkantung-kantung kokain yang tertinggal? Jelas _Arlecchino _akan mendapat teguran keras bila meninggalkan salah satu komoditas utama _Commedia dell'Arte _di tangan para polisi. Untuk inikah _Arlecchino _sampai rela mengorbankan nyawa—coret—mengorbankan kebebasannya demi kokain? Tapi, sama dengan argumen mengenai uang. _Arlecchino _tak pernah ambil peduli atas apa yang dipikirkan oleh organisasinya. Ia bertindak berdasarkan impulsnya sendiri, bukan orang lain. Ia adalah pemimpin bagi tubuhnya. Tak ada orang lain yang bisa memerintahnya, meskipun itu _Il Capitano, _atasan tertinggi _Commedia dell'Arte._

Yang terakhir adalah hamburger. Memikirkan opsi yang ketiga ini membuat Antonio ingin menjitak kepalanya sendiri. Sungguh alasan yang sangat bodoh bagi seseorang—penjahat kelas berat yang sedang dalam pelarian—untuk kembali ke dalam jebakan polisi hanya demi seonggok makanan. Dan _hamburger_, demi nama Tuhan. Hamburger seperti ini bisa ia dapatkan di semua gerai makanan cepat saji manapun di seluruh sudut kota! Apa istimewanya sepotong hamburger ini? Sayang, Antonio saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan _Arlecchino, _anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _dengan pikiran sulit ditebak. Lain halnya bila ia dihadapkan dengan seorang _Brighella. _Berhadapan dengan salah satu petinggi _Commedia dell'Arte _ini hanya ada dua opsi; dibunuh atau membunuh.

"Maaf sekali saudara-saudara sekalian," kata _Arlecchino _lantang. Ia mulai meregangkan sendi-sendi tubuhnya, siap untuk memulai aksi pelariannya yang sensasional. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini. Aku yakin kalau _Il Capitano_ pasti sudah tak sabar menanti kepulanganku ke markas. Jadi, aku harus segera mengambilnya dan meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Mengambil? Apa yang mau ia ambil?" bisik Francis bingung.

Apa? Uang, kartu, kokain, atau makanan? Mana yang akan ia ambil?

"Sayang sekali, ya. Padahal aku masih ingin berlama-lama disini dan bermain kejar-kejaran bersama kalian."

Tentukan sekarang! Satu di antara empat bukanlah hal yang sulit!

"Mungkin, lain waktu kita bisa bersenang-senang lagi dan memulai pengejaran yang sebenarnya."

Uang? Paling memungkinkan, tapi rasanya tidak. _Arlecchino _tidak seserius itu. Kartu? Bisa jadi. Kokain? Dengan daya pikir pendek Arlecchino, tak mungkin ia terpikir untuk kembali dan mengamankan barang berharga, aset milik organisasinya itu. Hamburger? Sedikit tidak masuk akal, tapi mengingat ini _Arlecchino, _apa saja bisa terjadi.

"Nah, sampai ketemu di kasus berikutnya!"

Begitu cepat bagaikan kilat, _Arlecchino _langsung menyambar jutaian rantai yang menggantung tak jauh di atasnya. Sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mencengkeram rantai besi tersebut, tangan kirinya memyusup ke balik pakaiannya. Sebuah bola kecil ia keluarkan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Bom.

"SEMUANYA MENYINGKIR!" seru Francis panik ketika menyadari bola mungil yang berada di tangan _Arlecchino_.

Tak perlu dikomandoi dua kali, para polisi yang semula memenuhi gudang tersebut langsung berlarian menuju pintu keluar terdekat. Kepanikan dan ketakutan menyergap mereka, membuat suasana semakin carut-marut dan tak karuan. Semuanya sudah melupakan tugas mereka dan mementingkan keselamatan diri sendiri. Semuanya pergi.

Semua, kecuali Antonio.

_Arlecchino _mengangkat kedua alisnya, takjub dengan sosok Antonio yang masih tegap berdiri menghadangnya. "Kau tak takut dengan bom ini, Antonio? Padahal, komradmu yang lain sampai tunggang langgang begitu melihat benda mungilku ini."

"Untuk apa aku takut? Bisa saja itu hanya mainan barumu, kan?" balas Antonio tegas. Sebuah senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya. "Lagipula, dengan keberadaan dirimu disini, bisa jadi itu bukanlah bom eksplosif. Orang sepertimu pasti juga sudah terpikirkan untuk tidak mati konyol dengan mainanmu sendiri, kan? Mungkin, itu suatu racikan lainnya. Bom lainnya yang tidak membahayakan diri."

Tawa renyah meluncur keluar dari mulut _Arlecchino_. "Hebat juga, kau, Antonio. Tak heran kalau _Il Capitano _sampai pusing karena ulahmu. Kau tahu, ia sampai tak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkanmu. Bahkan, ia juga mengigaukan namamu di kala tidur."

Antonio tak menggubris perkataan musuhnya. Pikirannya kembali terkonsentrasi pada empat benda yang tergeletak tak berdosa di atas meja. Uang, kartu, kokain, dan hamburger. Yang manapun di antara keempatnya adalah barang terpenting _Arlecchino_. Barang yang dapat ia pergunakan untuk memancing _Arlechino _turun dari ayunan besinya.

"Nah, karena waktu semakin sempit, mari kita mulai saja duel satu lawan satu kita ini."

Bagaikan film yang diputar lambat, Antonio dapat merasakan detik per detik sejak _Arlecchino _melepaskan bom itu. Lama, tak kunjung benda mungil itu bersua dengan lantai kayu gudang, membuat debar jantung tak karuan. Apakah taruhan yang ia lakukan sekarang dapat menyelamatkan jiwanya dan menggiring _Arlecchino _ke penjara? Sebelum itu, ia harus memilih satu di antara empat. Mana yang harus ia pilih untuk memancing _Arlecchino _ke dalam jebakannya? Yang mana?

Tanpa pikir panjang dan perhitungan, Antonio langsung menyambar sebuah benda dari meja kayu di sampingnya dan lari, tepat sebelum sinar yang luar biasa terang menyelimuti seluruh isi gudang.

_Arlecchino _mendarat mulus tepat di samping meja mungil tersebut. Kedua tangannya diposisikan di pinggangnya dan dagu terangkat tinggi. "Hah! Memang beruntung aku membawa bom cahaya itu! Padahal sempat dicemooh oleh _Scaramuccia._" Dengan begitu santainya, ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap ke meja mungil di belakangnya. "Nah, sekarang saatnya untuk mengambil barang yang kuti—"

Kata-katanya tercekat, tersendat di tenggorokan.

Matanya membelalak lebar.

Barang itu. Barang yang membuatnya rela kembali setelah kabur beberapa meter bersama anak buahnya.

Barang itu sudah lenyap.

Hilang, tak berbekas.

"Mencari ini, _Arlecchino_?"

Pemuda bertopeng itu menoleh dan mendapati Antonio berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter di belakangnya sambil mengangkat sesuatu di tangannya. Bungkusan putih dengan tulisan merah. Tidak terlalu besar dan agak empuk. Bau wangi daging dan keju tercium dari sana.

Hamburger.

"Kenapa...?" tanya _Arlecchino _kebingungan.

"Kenapa? Karena aku tahu kau bukanlah orang yang serius dan mau mengamankan uang serta kokain itu. Kau tidak seperti _Brighella _ataupun _Burrattino._ Keduanya pasti akan mengamankan aset berharga organisasi; kokain yang menjadi salah satu sumber penghasilan kalian yang utama dan uang hasil penjualannya yang bisa dijadikan modal. Kau juga tidak mungkin mengambil kartu. Tipe orang yang suka main-main sepertimu pasti mudah bosan dengan mainan lama. Kau selalu ingin mencari mainan baru, mencoba hal yang baru untuk menguji batasmu. Kartu yang sudah sering kau mainkan pasti bukanlah barang penting di matamu. Itu hanyalah seonggok mainan lama yang sudah pantas masuk ke tempat sampah. Dan yang terakhir," Antonio mengangkat bungkus makanan yang ada di tangannya tinggi-tinggi, mengejek _Arlecchino _yang masih terpaku. "Hamburger. Awalnya aku memang tak berpikir bahwa kau akan menganggap makanan ini penting, tapi mengingat ini adalah kau—_Arlecchino _yang sulit ditebak—pilihan paling aneh pun bisa menjadi pilihan yang paling memungkinkan diantara yang lainnya."

_Arlecchino _masih terdiam, terpaku. Ia tak percaya kalau Antonio bisa menebak jalan pikirannya yang pendek itu sampai sejauh ini. Inikah orang yang begitu ditakuti oleh organisasinya?

"Kalau kau benar-benar menginginkan ini, ambillah." pancing Antonio.

Sang musuh berpakaian hitam itu menggertakan giginya geram. Tak seorangpun boleh mengontrolnya.

"BRENGSEK!" seru _Arlecchino_. Amarah tampak jelas berkilat di kedua bola matanya. Tangannya dengancepat mengambil sepucuk pistol dari balik ikat pinggangnya. "TAK ADA YANG BOLEH MEMPERMAINKANKU!"

Antonio menatap pucuk pistol yang diarahkan tepat kepadanya. "... Oke. Ini agak diluar rencana..." gumamnya panik.

"Berikan barang itu sekarang kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, Carriedo." desis _Arlecchino _penuh kebencian. Pistolnya masih tergenggam dengan begitu erat, teracung pasti ke arah jantung sang detektif. "Berikan, atau kutembak kau."

"Lalu apa? Rekan-rekanku akan segera masuk ke dalam gudang ini bila mereka mendengar bunyi tembakan dan kau akan diringkus saat itu juga." balas Antonio tenang. Mata hijaunya menatap awas moncong senjata api tersebut. "Kau kalah dengan cara apapun, _Arlecchino._"

"AKU TIDAK KALAH!" raung _Arlecchino _penuh kebencian. "Aku tidak kalah. Jangan kau berani menyebutku kalah! Aku belum kalah, Carriedo. Serahkan barang itu, SEKARANG!"

"Kalau aku menolak?"

"Kalau kau menolak, ucapakan selamat tinggal pada dunia."

"Dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kebebasan untukmu, _Arlecchino._"

DOR!

Begitu mendadak sampai Antonio tak sempat menghindar. Timah panas yang dilontarkan pistol tersebut mengarah lurus menuju jantungnya.

Beruntung Gilbert datang di saat yang tepat dan mendorong Antonio tiarap ke lantai, sehingga peluru itu hanya mengenai pundaknya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Antonio?" tanya Gilbert khawatir.

Masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia alami, Antonio hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Pundaknya..." Kali ini giliran Francis yang berjongkok di sampingnya dan memeriksa kondisi luka tembakan pada pundak kiri sahabatnya itu.

Di belakang mereka, sosok tinggi tegap Willem berdiri. Senapan laras panjang ia arahkan lurus, tepat di antara kedua mata _Arlecchino._ Mata cokelatnya masih mengamati waspada tiap gerak-gerik musuhnya. Sekali saja _Arlecchino _melakukan gerakan yang salah, tanpa segan Willem akan menembak bedebah itu di tempat.

_Arlecchino _berdiri gelisah di tempatnya. Ia mulai merasa terpojokan begitu polisi mulai kembali ke dalam gudang dan mengepungnya. Benar kata Antonio. Memuntahkan peluru tepat ke arah sang detektif bukanlah opsi terhebat yang pernah ia buat. Kalau begini caranya, ia tak mungkin bisa lolos hidup-hidup. Belum lagi senapan yang diarahkan sang pemuda Belanda berambut jabrik itu ke arahnya. Ini sama saja bunuh diri.

"Menyerahlah, _Arlecchino._" seru Gilbert lantang. "Kau harus akui kalau aksimu kali ini tidak _awesome _dan menyerah sajalah!"

Menyerah? Tidak ada kata menyerah di dalam kamus seorang _Arlecchino! _Hah! Bahkan tak ada kata menyerah di kamus manapun milik anggota _Commedia dell'Arte. _Menyerah, sama saja dengan pengecut. Pengecut, sama saja dengan pengkhianat. Pengkhinat adalah orang yang pantas dibunuh. Mati.

"Turunkan kedua tanganmu perlahan-lahan dan letakan pistolmu di lantai."

Menyerahkan senjata? Yang benar saja. Bagaimana ia bisa mempertahankan dirinya nanti tanpa senjata?

"Lalu tendang pistolmu itu ke arahku."

Memberikan senjata suka rela? Hah! Tak akan _Arlecchino _melakukannya, bahkan sampai dunia kiamat sekalipun. Ia tak akan menyerah.

"Dan berjalanlah mendekat dengan tangan terangkat di udara. Serahkan dirimu pada polisi."

Menyerahkan diri pada polisi sama saja bunuh diri. Mati disini oleh polisi atau mati dikemudian hari di tangan organisasi. Yang manapun tetap akan membawanya ke kematian.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga. Satu."

Bedebah. Beraninya mereka memerintah _Arlecchino. _Ia tak akan menurut pada tuntutan ini. Tak akan.

"Dua."

Ia akan lari dengan caranya sendiri. Lari, dan memperoleh kebebasannya dengan tangan sendiri.

"Satu."

Sekarang.

DOR!

**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**

"Dan ketika ia hendak melarikan diri, Willem menembaknya. Beruntung ia hanya mengenai topengnya hingga pecah." kata Antonio. Ia baru saja menceritakan secara detail apa yang terjadi di gudang itu. "Saat kami berhasil melihat wajahnya, ia langsung mengeluarkan bom cahaya dalam keadaan panik dan menghilang di tengah cahaya menyilaukan."

"Hmm..." Roderich menggumam pelan sambil berjalan memutar dan duduk di kursinya. Jari jemarinya bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard _komputer, mencari-cari sebuah data. "Tapi, berkat tembakannya, kita bisa melihat wajah di balik topeng itu. Dan terima kasih atas jasa Francis, kita berhasil menemukan siapa ia sebenarnya."

"Jadi, siapa dia sebenarnya, Inspektur?"

"Namanya adalah Alfred Jones. Seorang warga negara Amerika Serikat. Lahir dan besar di Texas. Ia adalah seorang pemilik kasino besar di Las Vegas serta seorang pejudi ulung." kata Roderich. "Setelah kita menemukan identitasnya, aku langsung menyuruh beberapa agen terbaikku untuk menelusuri jejaknya dan mencaritahu lebih banyak tentang dia, kasinonya, serta hubungannya dengan _Commedia dell'Arte._"

Antonio mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Akhirnya, satu mata rantai sudah berhasil ia pecahkan. Tidak akan sulit baginya untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki yang berikutnya dengan penemuan ini. Ia yakin dalam kurun waktu satu tahun ini, organisasi _Commedia dell'Arte _akan ia jebloskan semua ke penjara. Semua, tanpa terkecuali.

"_Berjanjilah kau akan menungguku..."_

"_Pembohong! Semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutmu adalah palsu, dasar pendusta!"_

"_Kita lihat saja nanti. Siapa yang akan bertekuk lutut. Aku, atau kau."_

"_Aku membencimu."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Kilasan masa lalu yang sudah lama terkubur dalam-dalam entah mengapa muncul kembali, memaksa Antonio untuk menarik napas panjang dan menenangkan dirinya. Tidak. Ia sudah lama melewati itu semua. Ia sudah tidak mempunyai keterikatan dengannya. Ia sudah sendiri, bebas, tak terikat.

TOK TOK!

"Ah, sepertinya ia sudah datang." Roderich beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk mempersilakan orang tersebut masuk. "Kau terlalu lama bersolo karir, Antonio. Makanya, aku putuskan untuk memberimu seorang partner."

"Partner?"

Pintu terbuka dan berdirilah di ambang pintu seorang pemuda manis dengan rambut hitam ikal. Kulitnya berwarna kuning langsat; tak hitam dan tak putih. Bola matanya yang berwarna abu-abu gelap tampak begitu dalam dan misterius, menunggu bagi seseorang untuk memecahkan misteri di baliknya. Bibirnya yang tipis tampak begitu dingin tanpa senyum, kaku bagai es.

"Namanya adalah Rangga Wicaksono. Mulai sekarang, ia yang akan menjadi partner-mu."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **... Dan saya kembali pengen main "Nancy Drew : The Phantom of Venice". Saya kangen sama Brighella-nyaaaa! (peluk Brighella, terus digibeng yang lainnya) Dan saya rindu main scopa sama Scaramuccia! (peluk Scaramuccia, ditampol sama yang lainnya) Saya kangen tereak-tereak SCOPA kayak orang gila! YEAH FOR SCOPA!

Kebanyakan main Nancy Drew dan nonton Criminal Minds sangat membuat otak lo eror akut begini...

Anyway! Ada yang sudi review fanfic abal saya ini? Fic multichap ini moga-moga gak mandek di tengah jalan layaknya fic-fic saya di tiga fandom lainnya. (lirik Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-OH!, sama Death Note) Ehehehe. Maaf, kawan-kawin. Ide dan muse buat kalian udah menguap. Gone, with the wind!

Oiya. Yang nungguin "Hetalia Awards", mereka coming soon, kok. Tenang! Pasti diselesaikan buat yang itu. Nanggung, tinggal satu chapter lagi. Sayang kalo gak diselesein. Hehehe. Tunggu kira-kira sampe... Akhir Desember. #sambited Nggak, lah. Paling November juga udah publish. Mudah-mudahan, kalo tugas gak menggila. Ini tugas mulai kerasa gilanya sampe saya sakit. Uhuhuhuuu...

Oiya. Buat nama-namanya :

**Netherlands : **Willem van der Plast.

**Indonesia : **Rangga Wicaksono.

Jangan tanya saya dapet dua nama itu darimana... =_=


	2. Introduction : Brighella

**A/N : **Yeaaah! Saya kembali untuk meng-update cerita ini! #tebarconfetti Buat yang nunggu Hetalia Awards, maaf, ya. Itu lagi under construction. Banyak banget yang harus dirubah. Hahaha. Sabar-sabar, yaa.

**Disclaimer : **Kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya

**Warning : **GORE dan pembunuhan. Hint sho-ai di chapter ini.

* * *

Antonio Carriedo berjalan menyusuri koridor markas besar kepolisian dengan seorang pemuda di sampingnya. Pemuda itu adalah pemuda yang akan menjadi partnernya, asistennya dalam setiap kasus. Berhubung Antonio saat ini sedang menangani masalah _Commedia dell'Arte, _maka mau tak mau si anak baru ini harus ikut terjun dalam berbagai kasus pelik dan pengejaran penuh intrik.

"Jadi, Rangga!" kata Antonio ceria, berusaha menghilangkan kebisuan di antara keduanya. "Apa yang mendorongmu ingin menjadi polisi?"

"Tidak ada." balas Rangga singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dihiraukannya ekspresi tertohok Antonio atas jawaban dinginnya itu.

"... He, hei! Sebelum kuperlihatkan ruangan kita, mari kuperkenalkan pada rekan-rekan kita yang lainnya!" ucap Antonio buru-buru sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Rangga dan menyeret sang pemuda ke sebuah meja. Jujur, ia sudah habis ide mau bicara apalagi dengan si pemuda Asia bertampang dingin ini.

"Hei, Antonio!" sapa Gilbert lantang dan melambaikan tangan. Sebuah cengiran lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Bagaimana pundakmu, eh? Sudah sembuh, kan? Kau ini benar-benar tidak _awesome _sampai bisa tertembak begitu."

Tawa renyah meluncur dari mulut Antonio, menanggapi komentar Gilbert. "Daripada kalian yang lari tunggang langgang hanya karena sebuah bom cahaya begitu. Kalian lebih tidak _awesome _dariku!" balasnya.

"Seenaknya saja kau bilang begitu! Begini-begini aku adalah penyelamat nyawamu, tau! Terima kasih sedikit, dong!" kata Gilbert kesal. Sang pemuda berambut putih ini secara tiba-tiba langsung memiting Antonio dan menjitak kepala sang detektif dengan gemas.

"Aduh, aduh, aduuuh!" rintih Antonio.

Sementara para polisi yang lainnya tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah antik Gilbert dan Antonio, Rangga hanya bisa terdiam dan mengamati. Mata abu-abunya menatap lekat wajah dan perawakan masing-masing polisi, seolah-olah mencoba mengingat semua detail dengan begitu cepat. Ia bahkan tak menyadari ketika sebuah lengan besar melingkar di pundaknya, merengkuhnya dengan lembut.

"Hei, manis. Kau pasti anak baru, ya? Kenalkan, namaku Willem van der Plast! Polisi paling hebat di divisi Narkotika dan Barang-Barang Ilegal!" kata Willem sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa namamu, manis?"

Seandainya pandangan mata bisa membunuh, Willem pasti sudah almarhum dari sekarang.

"Jangan sentuh-sentuh aku, dasar vampir bling-bling!"

Dan kalimat itu berhasil menancap dengan begitu dalam di hati Willem.

Tapi, malah menuai tawa histeris dari rekan-rekannya.

"'Vampir bling-bling'!" ulang Gilbert diantarai derai tawanya. "Baru kali ini aku mendengar orang mengejek Willem dengan sebutan itu!" Dan ia melanjutkan tawanya memukul-mukul meja kerjanya.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, gayamu itu agak-agak mirip dengan si vampir itu, sih." gumam Francis sambil tersenyum jahil. Di belakangnya Antonio dan Gilbert masih tertawa-tawa riang mendengar julukan baru bagi Willem.

"E... Enak saja!" kilah Willem dengan muka bersemu merah, malu. "Justru gayaku yang ditiru oleh si Cullen itu! Seenaknya saja dia menyamai warna rambut dan gaya rambutku! Maaf saja, ya! Aku lebih ganteng dan lebih macho daripada dia!"

Pembelaan Willem bukannya meredakan derai tawa teman-temannya malah membuat tiga orang itu semakin terbahak-bahak.

Kesal melihat tingkah laku tiga orang '_Bad Touch Trio_' ini, sang pemuda Belanda tersebut kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada makhluk manis nan judes yang masih berdiri di sampingnya. Senyuman seduktif kembali ia lontarkan untuk membantu kelancaran pendekatannya. "Hmm... Berarti, kalau aku Edward, kau mau jadi Bella? Kita padu kasih yang jauh lebih keren dari mereka berdua."

Sebuah lirikan sinis dari mata abu-abu milik Rangga tertuju lurus ke arah Willem. Dan dengan penuh perasaan serta keyakinan teguh—tak lupa juga disertai kebencian yang amat sangat—sang pemuda Asia itu berkata:

"Mati saja kau."

* * *

Di sebuah gedung tua yang tak terpakai, seorang laki-laki duduk bersimpuh, memohon-mohon pada seorang pria lainnya yang berdiri dengan begitu angkuh di depannya. Di tengah ruangan yang remang, terlihat beberapa sosok manusia lainnya.

Terkapar di lantai kayu gedung.

Tak bergerak. Tatapan mata kosong dan kulit memutih, pucat.

Dengan darah berceceran, mengucur pelan dari sebuah lubang tepat di tengah kepala mereka.

"Kumohon... Ampuni saya..." pinta sang laki-laki yang bersimpuh, menangis. "Itu... Kami tak tahu kalau polisi bisa melacak tempat persembunyian kami!"

Pria yang berdiri di depannya masih terdiam dengan tatapan dingin. Topeng keramik berwarna hijau toska itu berkilauan tertimpa sinar bohlam tepat di atasnya. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada, angkuh.

"A... Ampuni saya... Kumohon..." Kembali ibaan meluncur dengan penuh gemetar dari mulut sang laki-laki. "Sa... Saya mengakui kesalahan saya. Seharusnya saya kembali dan mengambil barang-barang itu. Saya mohon, ampuni saya..."

Masih dalam diam, sang pria bertopeng mengambil pistol yang tersemat pada ikat pinggangnya.

Panik melihat pistol yang telah merenggut nyawa rekan-rekannya, laki-laki yang sedang bersimpuh itu merangkak mendekat dan memeluk kaki sang pria bertopeng. "Kumohon! Ampuni saya! Saya berjanji tidak akan merusak rencana lagi. Izinkan saya hidup..." pintanya sambil menangis.

"Sekali sampah tetap sampah." bisik sang pria bertopeng. Moncong pistol ia arahkan tepat ke kepala pria yang sedang berlutut, menyembah kakinya. "Perintah langsung dari _Il Capitano _untuk membunuhmu."

DOR!

Dan sang pemuda terkulai lemas di lantai, tak bernyawa dengan lubang menganga di kepalanya.

Sebuah siulan pelan terdengar dari salah satu sudut ruangan lalu disertai tepukan tangan.

"Tak kusangka _Il Capitano _memintamu untuk turun tangan langsung menyelesaikan ini."

Sang pemuda bertopeng hijau itu menoleh dengan pistol masih tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. "Ya. Dan seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena _Il Capitano _tidak memintaku untuk membunuhmu juga, _Arlecchino._"

_Arlecchino, _yang identitasnya sudah diketahui sebagai Alfred Jones, tertawa renyah. "Yah... Harus kuakui pekerjaanku yang ini tidak berhasil dengan baik layaknya pekerjaanku lainnya yang begitu menakjubkan. Agak aneh juga ketika _hero _sepertiku bisa nyaris tertangkap seperti itu."

Pemuda bertopeng hijau hanya mendengus dan menyarungkan pistolnya. "Hentikan omong kosong _hero_-mu, _Arlecchino. _Gara-gara tindakanmu yang gegabah itu sekarang polisi sudah mengetahui identitasmu. Bagaimana pertanggungjawabanmu pada organisasi?" Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah _Arlecchino. _"_Il Capitano _marah besar saat ia tahu kau meninggalkan uang dan kokainnya. Kau malah mengutamakan hamburger sialan itu." lanjutnya sambil mendelik pada Alfred.

"Hei! Aku lapar, tahu!" geram Alfred. Mata birunya berkilat kesal.

Kembali sang pria bertopeng hijau mendengus. "Sekali lagi kau melakukan kesalahan, tanpa ragu aku akan lubangi kepalamu itu, _Arlecchino_. Tingkahmu yang sembarangan itu mulai membuatku kesal."

Alfred tertawa lantang. "Kalau kau memang tak suka denganku, kenapa tak kau tembak saja aku sekarang, _Brighella_?" katanya menantang. Mata biru di balik kacamata itu berkilat penuh kebencian dan kekesalan.

Bibirnya tertarik membentuk cibiran sinis.

"Pengecut sepertimu bahkan tak pantas untuk mendapatkan kehormatan mati ditanganku."

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

* * *

"Jadi, ini ruangannya!"

Antonio menggiring Rangga, sang partner barunya dengan riang ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu besar, namun tidak juga sempit. Begitu sederhana dengan partisi kaca pada dua sisinya dan sisanya merupakan batasan masif berupa tembok bercat putih. Tergantung di salah satu sisi tembok penghargaan-penghargaan yang diberikan atas sang empunya ruangan, sementara tembok lainnya terpasang potongan-potongan kliping dan penyidikan terbaru yang telah dilakukan. Jalinan benang merah, hijau, biru, putih, dan kuning tampak saling silang, menandai masing-masing potongan berita dengan warnanya yang atraktif. Tak jauh dari tembok itu, berdirilah sebuah meja kerja besar. Warna kayu yang gelap menampilkan kesan berwibawa dan serius, sementara sinar lembut berwarna kuning menguar dari lampu meja berbahan krom di atas meja. Dokumen-dokumen berserakan tak teratur.

Rangga menatap berkeliling ruangan tersebut. Sedikit berantakan, namun cukup terorganisir. Mungkin butuh tempat yang lebih besar untuk meletakan barang-barang ini.

Melihat Rangga yang masih terpaku di sampingnya membuat Antonio salah tingkah. Ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Maaf, kalau tempatnya berantakan. Aku hampir tak punya waktu untuk beberes." kata Antonio malu-malu.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kok." balas Rangga ramah, lalu diiringi sebuah senyum singkat. "Mengingat kegiatanmu yang super sibuk, ruangan seperti ini masih belum berantakan."

Mendengar perkataan Rangga membuat Antonio menjadi lega. Tadinya ia pikir pemuda Asia ini akan marah besar karena suasana ruang kerja yang tidak kondusif. Ketakutan itu cukup mendasar, mengingat sikap dingin dan sinis yang ditunjukan oleh Rangga sepanjang perjalanan dari kantor Inspektur Eldestein sampai kemari. Namun ternyata tanggapan yang penuh pengertian keluar dari mulutnya. Belum lagi sebuah senyum manis juga ditampilkan.

"Oh, iya. Mungkin kita harus membicarakan ini sebagai partner. Ada beberapa peraturan yang harus kukatakan disini."

Raut wajah Rangga langsung berubah menjadi tegang.

Melihat wajah tegang dan panik dari pemuda berdarah Indonesia itu malah membuat Antonio tertawa pelan dan memukul ringan pundak Rangga. "Tenanglah, Rangga. Ini bukan peraturan yang akan membuatmu terkena sanksi atau sebagainya, kok."

Hembusan napas lega terdengar dari sang _rookie._

"Aturan yang pertama adalah dalam setiap penyelidikan, aku tidak membatasimu untuk menyelidiki sesuatu. Hanya saja, kau harus melaporkan semuanya padaku. Minta izin untuk menyelidiki TKP juga harus melaluiku. Kau mengerti?"

Anggukan kepala.

"Aturan yang kedua, yaitu sikapmu di lapangan nanti. Ingat, aku memang partner seniormu, tapi di lapangan kau harus tahu siapa yang pegang kendali. Kadang, itu bisa aku. Kadang kala bisa juga dipegang oleh polisi lainnya. Dalam keadaan seperti, kau harus tunduk pada kebijakan yang ada, karena tiap orang mempunyai kebijakan yang berbeda."

Lagi, diikuti sebuah anggukan kepala.

"Dan aturan ketiga. Kau tahu tentang _Commedia dell'Arte_?" tanya Antonio dengan suara rendah.

Rangga bisa merasakan suasana ruangan mendadak menjadi kaku dan tegang ketika nama '_Commedia dell'Arte_' disebut. Perlahan, pemuda berambut hitam ini mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan kau sudah tahu kalau aku adalah detektif yang khusus menyelidiki tentang mereka, kan?" Kembali Antonio bertanya.

"Ya. Inspektur Eldestein sudah memberitahuku kemarin." sahut Rangga pelan.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu panjang lebar lagi menjelaskan apa itu _Commedia dell'Arte. _Intinya, sebagai detektif yang menyelidiki khusus segala kasus yang berhubungan dengan _Commedia dell'Arte, _aku sering dipanggil oleh berbagai divisi kepolisian yang lainnya. Divisi pembunuhan, divisi anti huru-hara, dan—divisi kita sendiri—divisi narkotika dan perdagangan barang-barang ilegal." kata Antonio menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Rangga Wicaksono hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sambil memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Antonio.

"Jadi, suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan kubawa untuk menemaniku ke tempat kejadian pembunuhan. Dan harus kuberitahu kau sekarang kalau semua pembunuhan yang dilakukan kelompok itu selalu... Bagaimana membahasakannya?"

"... sadis?"

"Yah, bisa kau katakan seperti itu." Antonio mendongak, menatap lurus ke wajah Rangga. "Kau... Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Sang _rookie _tertawa ringan. "Aku sudah tahu konsekuensinya menjadi rekanmu, Carriedo. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk hal ini."

Antonio bernapas lega. Awalnya ia sempat curiga kalau rekan barunya ini akan menanggapi berita ini dengan sikap negatif, bahkan penolakan. Karena sejauh pengalamannya, tak semua orang di luar divisi pembunuhan tahan berapa di tempat pembunuhan. Penuh darah dan bau amis menyengat, serta potongan tubuh dimana-mana. Jelas bukan tempat favorit yang ingin dikunjungi siapapun.

"Baguslah kalau begitu! Nah, tugas pertamamu sebagai rekanku yang baru adalah—"

Dan saat itulah pintu kantor diketuk. Seorang pria berambut pirang sebahu menyumbulkan kepala dari sela pintu.

"Hei, Antonio."panggil Francis dari ambang pintu. "Kau diminta Inspektur Eldestein untuk segera ke divisi pembunuhan. Inspektur Oxsentierna memanggilmu. Katanya ada kasus pembunuhan yang ia duga dilakukan oleh _Commedia dell'Arte._"

* * *

Mobil sedan berwarna perak itu berhenti tepat di depan gedung bertingkat lima yang sudah sangat usang. Banyak kaca jendela yang sudah pecah dan ditutupi oleh papan kayu yang juga sudah usang, lapuk dimakan usia. Dinding-dinding bata merah sudah banyak yang berlumut, bahkan rontok karena usia. _Archway _dengan kepala singa pada lintelnya tampak begitu rapuh dan nyaris runtuh. Masuk ke dalam ruangan juga tidak membuat suasana membaik. Bau apek dan lembabnya udara menyambut siapa saja yang melangkahkan kaki ke dalam. _Rolling door _yang menjadi pintu masuk utama gedung akan berderit seiring dengan putaran pintu, menambahkan kesan horor dan tua.

Seekor tikus besar dan berbulu cokelat kasar melesat dengan begitu cepat, nyaris menabrak kaki bersepatu kulit hitam di depannya.

"Astaga... Tempat ini sudah tua sekali..." gumam Rangga jijik saat melihat tikus gemuk dan kotor itu nyaris menabrak sepatu kulitnya yang mahal. Ia bahkan merunduk dan menarik sapu tangannya dari saku untuk membersihkan sepatunya dari debu dan kotoran yang menempel.

"Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini, Rangga." timpal Antonio santai. "Kebanyakan tempat persembunyian para penjahat macam _Commedia dell'Arte _adalah gedung-gedung tua tak terpakai seperti ini."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kedua detektif ini untuk sampai ke tempat pembunuhan terjadi. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, terletak di lantai tiga gedung usang tersebut. Kaca-kaca mengelilingi tiap sisinya, menampilkan pemandangan sore kota sebagai latar belakangnya. Disana, polisi dari divisi pembunuhan sudah berkeliaran mengumpulkan bukti. Sinar-sinar blitz saling sahut menyahut, menerangi ruangan yang remang-remang dengan sinar putih cerah mereka.

Di saat itulah keduanya menyadari kondisi area pembunuhan.

Total mayat yang ada di ruangan itu ada lima orang, dengan kelimanya tersebar di beberapa sudut ruangan. Yang pertama terbaring dengan posisi terlentang di dekat pintu. Sepertinya langsung ditembak mati saat membuka pintu. Yang kedua mati dengan keadaan bersandar pada dinding. Mayat ketiga jatuh dengan keadaan menelungkup dan posisinya mendekati pintu keluar. Sepertinya ia mencoba untuk kabur. Yang keempat terkapar di lantai dalam posisi memegang pistol. Yang ini tampaknya ingin memberikan perlawanan pada pembunuhnya. Lalu yang terakhir, yang kelima, terkapar di tengah ruangan dalam keadaan berlutut. Kepalanya bertumpu pada lantai kayu sementara kedua tangannya berada di depan tubuh, seperti memeluk sesuatu. Kelima-limanya dibunuh dengan satu tembakan telak ke kepala, tepat di antara kedua bola mata.

Semuanya. Semua lubang peluru mempunyai letak yang sama.

"Carriedo." Terdengar sapaan dari suara berat yang sangat khas, membuat Antonio dan Rangga mengalihkan sebentar perhatian mereka dari kondisi TKP dan menoleh ke kiri mereka. Disanalah mereka melihat seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi tegap berambut kuning pendek. Kaca mata menggantung di batang hidungnya.

"Inspektur Oxsentierna." sapa Antonio penuh hormat disertai anggukan kepala.

Berwarld Oxsentierna, inspektur kepolisian divisi pembunuhan itu membalas anggukan kepala Antonio. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Rangga yang berdiri di samping Antonio dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Ah, maaf lupa memperkenalkannya pada Anda. Dia adalah rekan saya yang baru, namanya Rangga Wicaksono." kata Antonio.

"Perkenalkan. Saya Rangga." ujar Rangga dengan begitu sopan. "Mohon bantuannya."

Berwald mengangguk, mengerti. "Kukira siapa. Baiklah, kita langsung masuk ke inti kasusnya saja. Ini." Sang inspektur menyerahkan kantung plastik transparan kepada Antonio. Di dalamnya terdapat secarik kertas lusuh dengan tulisan sambung yang begitu rapi.

Antonio mengambil plastik tersebut dengan hati-hati. Dibawanya mendekat barang bukti tersebut bahkan hingga ke bawah hidungnya. Dengan sangat teliti, ia membaca kalimat yang tertulis pada kertas tersebut.

"'_Blessed by _Il Capitano, _I disposed these trashes.'—Brighella._"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Berwald pada Antonio sambil menerima kembali kantung plastik tersebut. "Apa ini benar perbuatan _Commedia dell'Arte_? Ataukah ini hanya sebuah aksi dari para penirunya?"

Sebuah gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban. "Surat ini asli. Tanda tangan yang dibubuhkan juga sama. Ditulis dengan menggunakan tinta hijau yang selalu ia gunakan untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan di tiap surat yang ia tinggalkan di TKP."

"Tapi... Bagaimana kalau tinta dan tanda tangan itu dipalsukan?" tanya Rangga. Ada sedikit keraguan pada nada suaranya mengenai keabsahan surat tersebut. "Bisa saja, kan, orang memplagiat tanda tangan. Dengan kemampuan teknologi zaman sekarang, hal itu bisa menjadi mudah. Mencari tinta dengan warna hijau begini juga sudah bukan perkara sulit lagi."

Sang Spaniard tersenyum saat mendengar pendapat rekannya. "Kau benar, Rangga. Aku menghargai pendapatmu itu. Tapi, tanpa melihat surat itu juga aku sudah tahu kalau mereka dibalik ini semua. Hanya perlu melihat kondisi mayatnya saja."

"Eh?"

"Kemari." Antonio menggiring rekan barunya itu ke mayat terdekat. Seorang laki-laki yang mati dalam keadaan berlutut di lantai, seolah sedang memohon ampun pada sosok misterius di depannya. "Coba kau lihat luka pada kening mayat ini dan juga mayat-mayat yang lainnya."

Dengan dahi berkerenyit, Rangga mencoba untuk fokus pada lubang menganga di kepala korban-korban. Semuanya terletak di kepala, lebih tepatnya lagi di antara mata korban. "Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Perhatikan posisinya."

"Eh... Ya? Lalu?"

"Semuanya sama, kan?"

"Eh... Ya. Benar juga. Semua letak lukanya sama."

"Nah. Itu dia yang membuatku langsung tahu siapa pelakunya." kata Antonio diiringi sebuah senyum singkat. "_Brighella _sudah terkenal dengan keahliannya menembak dengan sangat presisi, yaitu di antara kedua mata korban." Sang detektif berambut cokelat itu menjelaskan sambil menunjuk area yang sama di antara kedua matanya. "Dengan menembak tepat pada area ini, peluru akan langsung merangsek masuk dan merusak otak besar. Menembak seperti ini akan membuat lawan mati seketika, tepat saat peluru menghujam masuk ke otak. Dilihat dari caranya menembak, dia ini pasti orang yang paling benci berbasa-basi, mendengar rintihan korbannya."

Rangga hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil terus memperhatikan mayat yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Tak ia duga Antonio sudah bisa menebak pelakunya bahkan ketika melihat sekilas kondisi mayat-mayat ini.

"Sekarang, coba kau selidiki yang lainnya. Tanyakan pada para tim forensik mengenai kondisi TKP." usul Antonio sambil mendorong pelan punggung Rangga. "Aku akan ke tempat Inspektur Oxsentierna."

Rangga mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan usul rekan seniornya. Ia kemudian mengambil sarung tangan karet yang terlipat rapi di dalam saku celana dan mengenakannya sebelum berjalan mencari bukti yang berserakan.

"Tak kusangka Roderich akan memberimu rekan." ucap Berwald. Sang pemuda Swedia bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan santai mendekati Antonio yang sekarang berlutut di samping mayat, memeriksa apakah ada kejanggalan. "Unik juga rekanmu itu."

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa Inspektur Eldestein memberiku rekan. Padahal aku tidak pernah mengeluh kalau harus sendirian." kata Antonio sambil tertawa pelan. Ia masih sibuk meneliti mayat di depannya. "Hei, Inspektur. Siapa yang pertama kali menemukan mayat-mayat ini? Dilihat dari kekakuannya, sepertinya mayat sudah lumayan lama, ya?"

"Ah, masalah itu. Orang yang menemukannya pertama kali adalah seorang gelandangan yang mencari tempat untuk tidur dan menghabiskan malam. Karena lantai-lantai bawah gedung ini kurang bukaannya, sehingga tidak ada cahaya masuk sama sekali, ia memutuskan untuk mencari ruangan ke lantai-lantai atas. Di saat itulah ia menemukan mayat-mayat ini dan langsung melaporkannya pada polisi lalu lintas yang ada di perempatan jalan sana." kata Berwald. Mata birunya bergerak-gerak mengikuti kalimat yang ia baca pada buku catatannya.

"Hmm..." Antonio masih saja sibuk menyelidiki mayat di depannya. Ia kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang, kecewa. "Tidak ada apa-apa. _Brighella _tidak meninggalkan apapun disini." Ia kemudian berdiri dari posisinya yang semula dan berputar menghadap pada Berwald. "Apa anak buahmu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

Berwald menggeleng. "Selain surat yang tadi kutunjukan, kami belum menemukan apa-apa."

"Tak ada sidik jari?"

"Tak ada."

"Jejak kaki?"

"..."

"Jejak kaki?" ulang Antonio penasaran dengan kebisuan yang ia dapat. "Dia meninggalkan jejak kaki?"

"Aku... Masih belum yakin. Tapi, dari jumlah jejak kaki yang kami temukan di dalam ruangan ini semuanya berjumlah enam pasang." jawab Berwald pelan. "Padahal, mayat yang ada disini hanya berjumlah..."

"Lima." sambung Antonio. "_Brighella _hanya membunuh lima dari enam orang yang ada di ruangan ini. Ia menyisakan satu untuk tetap hidup."

"Kenapa? Bukankah ia terkenal sebagai orang berhati dingin dan tak kenal kasihan? Ia selalu menghabisi targetnya, berapapun banyaknya."

"Itu dia. Kecuali..."

"Kecuali?"

"Kecuali orang itu melarikan diri. Atau ia memang sengaja dilepaskan oleh _Brighella_ karena _Il Capitano _tidak memintanya untuk membunuh orang itu."

"Siapa?" tanya Berwald. "Sepanjang kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan _Brighella _atas nama _Il Capitano, _semua korbannya tewas. Tak ada yang selamat. Kenapa kali ini..."

Bagaikan disambar petir, Antonio menyadari jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Ada tiga kemungkinan kenapa ia tak dibunuh. Pertama, ia memang tidak bersalah. Kedua, ia datang kemari bersamaan dengan _Brighella _dan hanya bertugas untuk mengawasi. Ketiga, ia termasuk dalam deretan orang yang bersalah, namun karena pangkat dan jabatannya yang cukup tinggi, organisasi masih mempertahankannya."

"Mana menurutmu yang benar?"

"Poin satu rasanya tidak mungkin. Kalaupun ia tak bersalah, ia sudah menyaksikan pembunuhan. _Brighella _tanpa segan-segan akan membunuhnya juga, meskipun ia tidak bersalah. Poin kedua cukup masuk akal, tapi sepanjang kasus yang kuselidiki, _Brighella _tidak pernah bekerja berdua. Ia selalu sendirian. Lagipula, dengan kemampuan setingkat _Brighella, _ia tak membutuhkan rekan untuk mendampinginya. Dengan demikian ini menyisakan poin ketiga. Poin yang menyatakan bahwa _Il Capitano _memaafkan kesalahan orang ini dan mengampuninya. Memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk menebus kegagalannya."

Berwald hanya bisa terdiam dan mendengarkan dengan teliti analisa yang diutarakan oleh detektif nomer satu kepolisian.

"_Arlecchino._ Kasus kali ini berhubungan dengan kasus beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Tunggu, tunggu." kata Berwald Oxsentierna terburu-buru, menghentikan analisa selanjutnya yang sudah siap untuk dilontarkan oleh Antonio. "Kenapa kau langsung berkesimpulan bahwa mayat-mayat yang ada di ruangan ini awalnya adalah komplotan _Commedia dell'Arte_? Bisa saja kan, kalau mereka ini adalah saingan mereka? Seperti kasus yang menimpa Wang Lee, si pengusaha kaya Hong Kong itu?"

"Aku tahu kalau mereka komplotan _Commedia dell'Arte _dari posisi mayat-mayat ini." jawab Antonio dengan entengnya.

"Posisi mayat?" ulang Berwald, ragu.

"Ya. Posisi mayat di depan pintu itu memang bukan indikasi yang tepat, tapi keadaan mayat yang lainnya sudah cukup untuk mengindikasikan koneksi mereka dengan _Brighella _dan _Commedia dell'Arte._"

"Bagaimana..."

"Ada dua poin. Pertama adalah kondisi ruangan yang tanpa perlawanan. Bila ini adalah kelompok musuh, sudah sepantasnya mereka balik melawan _Brighella. _Apalagi pembunuh mereka ini hanya seorang diri. Yang kedua adalah mayat itu." Antonio menunjuk satu mayat yang tergeletak tepat di bawah kakinya. "Dan yang terakhir adalah posisi mayat ini. Ia meninggal dalam posisi berlutut dan tangan terjulur ke depan tubuhnya, seolah-olah seperti meraih sesuatu. Aku yakin, ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan _Brighella _untuk tidak membunuhnya dan berlutut, menyembah _Brighella _seperti ini."

Tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa dengan analisa yang dibuat Antonio, sang inspektur hanya bisa terdiam.

"Yang jadi masalah," lanjut Antonio. "Adalah bagaimana kita membongkar identitas _Brighella. _Si brengsek itu selalu pergi tanpa meninggalkan petunjuk sedikitpun. Bahkan ia juga tak meninggalkan jejak kaki. Tapi," Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan penuh kekesalan. Keteguhan dan tekad bulat berkobar di kedua lautan hijau matanya. "Akan kutangkap bedebah itu dan organisasinya dengan tanganku sendiri."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Hyaaaa... Akhirnya kelar juga. Tau, gak, ini sebagian besar dibuat di dalem STUDIO! Hahaha! Gila, bukannya bikin maket, malah ngerjain beginian. Jangan tiru mahasiswa ini. Hahaha. Oh, iya. Mau bales review anon!

**Nyasar-tan : **Heeeii! Silakan ngakak sekenceng-kencengnya! Hahaha! Tadinya agak-agak aneh juga, kok hamburger. Tapi, karena si Alfred emang mau dibikin ketauan dari awal, jadi biarin aja, lah. Hahahah. Ah, iya! Saya juga pernah baca fun fact itu! Tenang, Alfred ketangkepnya masih lama, kok. Mungkin. Hohohoh. #plak Kenapa semua orang aneh ngeliat Oyabun jadi pinter? Dia pinter, lhoo. Selain pinter nanem tomat dan pinter merayu Romano. Hahaha! Indo... Sejauh ini masih belom merusak. Hahah. Iya, tungguin HA, ya. Justru ada Iggy nyanyi, jadi lama, nih. Mesti nyari-nyari lirik lagunya. Mana banyak yang gue gak tau, lagi... Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Minazuki Zwei : **Hehehe. Makasih banget kalo suka. Semoga chapter ini juga memuaskan biarpun gak ada adegan tembak-tembakan. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya!

**Just MELLS : **Heei! Biarpun dirimu gak anon, dibales disini aja, ya. Hehehe. Makasih banget reviewnya!

**Eka Kuchiki : **Dirimu juga gak anon, tapi bales disini aja, ya? Hehehe. #ketauanmalesOL #plak Yeah! GORE! Disini mulai dikeluarin dikit gore-nya. Masih bisa ditahan, kan? Semoga aksi Antonio disini juga keren, meskipun dia gak adu tembak. Hehehe. Oh, yeah! Gitu-gitu dia rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi sepotong hamburger kesayangannya. Hahah! Makasih reviewnya, ya!

Sip! Semuanya udah dibales! Sekarang, saya mau kembali mencari lirik-lirik lagu buat update Hetalia Awards! CEMUNGUD!


	3. Introduction : Scapino

**A/N : **(baca review) Kenapa orang-orang ini ngira Brighella itu Arthur, sih? Apa hubungannya Arthur sama Brighella? Kenapa harus Arthur? Kenapa gak Tino? Siapa tau, kan? Atau Torris! Atau Feliks! Tuh, kan. Ngomongin Brighella bikin gue pengen main Nancy Drew lagi, bukannya ngelanjutin ngetik... Main dulu, laaah!

Dan mumpung UI libur SATU SETENGAH HARI (sumpah, ya. UI itu adalah universitas paling PELIT LIBUR seluruh DUNIA! GUE PAKE ADA PRESENTASI PULA! GGGRRRR! #bantingppt), sempet, deh, ngelanjutin cerita ini. Hehehe. 'Hetalia Awards'? Hmmm... #ngeloyorpergi

**Disclaimer : **Kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya. Beberapa hal yang kesebut dan sangat familar, itu pasti bukan punya saya. Entah punya siapa, silakan dicari ke Om Google atau Tante Yahoo.

**Warning : **Siapa yang kemaren tereak-tereak mau LEMON? Benar sekali kawan-kawin! Di chapter ini ada LEMON di bagian akhir! Siapa sama siapa? Ada, deeeehh... Ntar juga kalian tau. Kalo dikasih tau sekarang, gak jadi surprise! Ohohohoho.

**Listening to : **"Us" by Regina Spector and "Sweet Disposition" by The Temper Trap. Dan saya baru tau kalo dua-duanya itu OST dari film 500 Days of Summer. FILMNYA KEREN SANGAAATT! Unik abis dan ADA JOSEPH GORDON-LEVITT! (udah melupakan Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp, Ewan McGregor, dan Johnatan Rhys-Meyer) My, hint EamesxArthur sangat jelas di Inception. Oke, ngelantur.

* * *

Pistol tergenggam erat di kedua tangannya. Mata abu-abunya membidik dengan tajam sasaran yang ada di depan mata. Sebuah papan kayu berbentuk manusia berwarna hitam. Garis-garis putih menjadi aksen yang begitu kentara pada bidang hitam, memberikan fokus bidikan yang jelas.

Begitu tenang napasnya, terkendali seperti cheetah yang siap menerjang mangsa.

Jarinya mulai menegang untuk menarik pelatuk.

Satu hembusan napas lagi dan ia akan menembaknya.

Tepat di antara kedua mata target.

Tepat menembus tengkorak, langsung ke otak besar.

Membunuh target dengan cepat.

"RANGGA!"

Dan buyarlah konsentrasi sang pemuda. Dengan kesal, ia lepas _goggle _kuning yang telah melindungi matanya dari serpihan peluru yang dilontarkan oleh sang pistol. Namun, semuanya menjadi buyar hanya karena kedatangan tamu-tamu menyebalkan ini.

"Bisa tidak kau jauhi aku, hah?" bentak Rangga kesal pada sosok pria berambut pirang jabrik.

Willem van der Plast, nama pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja mengganggu sesi latihan tembak Rangga, hanya tersenyum. Dengan santainya ia mendekat dan merangkul pundak mungil sang pemuda Asia yang langsung memberontak. "Jahat sekali kau padaku. Aku, kan, hanya ingin melihat latihan tembakmu. Siapa tahu aku bisa mengajarimu untuk membidik lebih baik."

"Aku bisa latihan sendiri!" sambar Rangga. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan rangkulan Willem dari seputar pundaknya. "Lepaskan aku, dasar vampir mesum!"

Kembali ejekan vampir terucap oleh Rangga dan menancap begitu dalam di hati Willem. Apalagi dengan kata 'mesum' sebagai tambahan kata sifat di belakangnya. Sungguh, harga dirinya menurun drastis.

"Sudahlah, Willem. Kalau Rangga memang tidak mau, biarkan saja." ucap seorang Francis Bonnefoy. Ia dan kedua temannya datang memasuki ruang latihan sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah dua sejoli ini. "Kau ini memang tak bisa melihat _rookie. _Setiap ada anak baru, pasti kau dekati."

"Daripada dengan om-om mesum sepertimu." balas Willem sengit.

"Hei, hei. Sudahlah kalian berdua." lerai Antonio sambil tertawa sebelum pertengkaran sengit terjadi di antara dua orang temannya itu. Mata hijaunya sekarang tertuju lurus ke Rangga yang masih menggeliat tak nyaman dalam rangkulan Willem. "Latihan tembak, Rangga?"

"Ya. Tepat sebelum vampir jadi-jadian ini menerobos masuk dan menggangguku." sahut Rangga dingin. Ia kemudian menyentak tangan Willem dengan kasar dan menjauh sejauh mungkin dari pemuda Belanda itu.

Antonio mendongak dan meneliti papan sasaran yang telah digunakan oleh Rangga untuk latihan. Sebagian besar bekas tembakan yang dihasilkan berada di sekitar area kepala sasaran. Lebih tepatnya lagi di antara kedua mata korban.

Dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerenyit, Antonio bertanya, "Kau... Membidik tepat di antara kedua mata sasaran. Kenapa?"

Sedikit tersentak, Rangga mendongak dan menatap Antonio. "Aku... Aku hanya penasaran dengan cara menembak _Brighella. _Begitu presisi dan tepat di semua korban. Dari sebanyak lima kali tembakan, tak satu pun luput. Jadi, aku mencoba-coba untuk—"

"Merekonstruksi?" tebak Gilbert. Sedikit takjub tersirat di nadanya. "Kau mencoba untuk merekonstruksi apa yang dilakukan _Brighella_? Untuk apa?"

"Mungkin, dengan kita mencoba untuk berpikir dan bertindak seperti _Brighella, _kita bisa menemukan titik terang dalam mengungkap identitasnya?"

Jawaban dari Rangga sukses membuat empat orang lainnya menganga.

Melihat reaksi yang aneh seperti itu malah membuat sang _rookie _jadi tak enak. Ia mulai tampak gelisah dan serba salah. "Ke... Kenapa? Apa aku menyalahi prosedur?" tanyanya panik.

"Ti... Tidak menyalahi prosedur, sebenarnya." jawab Antonio ketika ia berhasil mengatasi _shock _mendengar jawaban _partner_-nya. "Kita hanya terkejut karena teknik penyidikan seperti itu belum terpikirkan oleh kita. Tapi, lain kali kalau kau mau mencoba lebih mendalami kasus, beritahu aku. Dengan keberadaanku, kau bisa memperoleh data yang lebih akurat."

Rangga mengangguk pelan. Sedikit rona merah menyapu kedua pipinya.

"Dan aku juga!" seru Willem ceria. "Sebagai penembak terhandal di divisi ini, aku dengan dengan senang hati mau memberimu kursus singkat ahli menembak. Bagaimana cara memegang pistolnya, membidik, dan lain-lainnya."

"Bilang saja kau mau mengambil kesempatan untuk bisa memegang-megang Rangga." ledek Gilbert yang diikuti tawa tertahan seorang Francis.

Antonio tertawa pelan melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu. Tak lama, ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada partner mudanya dan bertanya, "Jadi, apa yang kau dapat dari rekonstruksi ini, Rangga?"

"Entahlah..." sahut sang pemuda berambut hitam sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku belum lihat hasilnya. Dari tadi aku hanya menembak, menembak, dan menembak."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita lihat hasilnya sekarang."

Detektif Carriedo berjalan menuju sebuah panel yang terletak di belakang Rangga. Dengan tangkas, ia tekan sebuah tombol merah untuk kemudian membawa papan sasaran tembak mendekat, sehingga mereka berlima tidak usah repot-repot berjalan menyusuri area tembak. Alasan keselamatan menjadi yang utama karena saat itu masih ada beberapa polisi yang juga berlatih tembak di saat yang bersamaan.

Sang detektif berambut cokelat itu mendekat dan memperhatikan dengan seksama bekas-bekas tembakan yang terdapat pada sasaran tembak. Semuanya memang berada di sekitar kepala, namun tak ada satupun yang berdekatan. Ada satu yang bersarang di antara kedua mata korban, namun bidikan yang lainnya bahkan tak mendekati posisi tersebut. Ada yang nyaris melewati atas kepala, terkena mata kiri, leher, dan kening sebelah kanan.

"Harus kuakui, menguasai keseimbangan tangan untuk terus menembak di satu tempat yang sama itu sangat sulit." kata Rangga saat ia melihat hasil tembakannya. "Butuh konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi. Tembakan yang ini," Ia menunjuk tembakan yang tepat berada di kedua mata sasaran. "Kulakukan pertama kali. Saat tembakan ini kulepaskan, aku berkonsentrasi penuh. Sisanya, sudah sulit."

"Ditambah lagi, ini adalah sasaran yang diam, statis. Sementara _Brighella _sering menembak sasaran dalam keadaan bergerak." timpal Gilbert dari belakang punggung Antonio.

"Berarti, ia mempunyai konsentrasi yang luar biasa tinggi sampai bisa menembak dengan sangat akurat di titik yang sama." Giliran Francis yang mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Atau mungkin ia sudah terbiasa menembak pada posisi tersebut, sehingga setiap kali ia mengacungkan pistol, hasil tembakan seperti inilah yang ia hasilkan." ucap Willem, turut memberikan opininya.

"Ya. Pasti butuh waktu bertahun-tahun untuk membiasakan tanganmu untuk langsung mengarah tepat di posisi ini." gumam Rangga sambil menunjuk lubang di antara mata sasaran. "Dan pastinya itu bukan latihan yang mudah untuk menyeimbangankan tangan di semua kesempatan. Ditambah lagi, targetnya bergerak. Aku tak bisa membayangkan latihan seperti apa yang dijalani oleh _Brighella_."

Antonio masih terpaku menatap hasil tembakan pada sasaran dengan dahi berkerenyit. Benar kata teman-temannya. Semuanya adalah kebiasaan. Dia sendiri sebagai polisi mempunyai kebiasaan untuk menembak di area-area yang bisa melumpuhkan lawan seperti kaki, namun tidak mematikan. Namun _Brighella _sepertinya mempunyai kebiasaan untuk langsung menghabisi korban dalam sekejap. Ia bisa mengurangi bukti lebih banyak daripada menembak korban di posisi lain, seperti perut misalnya. Hal seperti itu tidak membunuh langsung korban dan akan memberi waktu serta kesempatan bagi korban untuk meninggalkan petunjuk tentang pembunuhnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan penyelidikan baru-baru ini?" tanya Francis tiba-tiba. "Kemarin kau dipanggil Inspektur Oxsentierna untuk ke TKP, kan? Apa ada petunjuk?"

"Tak ada sama sekali." jawab Antonio disertai desahan napas panjang. "Lagi-lagi _Brighella _tak meninggalkan sedikitpun petunjuk di tempat kejadian. Tak ada jejak kaki—"

"Tapi, ada enam jejak kaki di TKP." bantah Rangga. "Sementara korban hanya ada lima. Bukankah itu jejak kaki _Brighella_?"

Antonio menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Kalau kau perhatikan, jejak kaki ke-enam itu tidak pernah mendekati kelima korban. Ini." Sang detektif bermata hijau ini mengeluarkan setumpuk foto. "Baru saja kudapatkan dari Inspektur Oxsentierna untuk penyelidikan lebih lanjut. Lihat foto-foto ini."

Ada enam buah foto yang ditunjukan oleh Antonio. Yang pertama berakhir pada korban pertama yang terkapar di depan pintu. Foto berikutnya berakhir di bawah korban berikutnya, dan seterusnya sampai foto kelima. Semuanya milik para korban. Lalu foto keenam terdapat sepasang jejak kaki yang berhenti di sudut ruangan, menghadap ke pemandangan mengerikan.

"Sepertinya orang ini tidak bergerak banyak sejak masuk ke dalam ruangan." gumam Rangga saat mengamati foto-foto tersebut. "Dan dilihat dari posisi jejak yang ia tinggalkan, sepertinya ia mengamati semua kejadian di ruangan tersebut dengan tenang tanpa takut terbunuh."

"Ya. Itulah sebabnya aku tahu ada satu orang lain selain lima orang korban dan _Brighella _yang berada di gedung itu saat penembakan terjadi. "Jejak ini tak pernah mendekati satu pun dari korban. Menembak dari jarak jauh mungkin saja, tapi bekas luka yang ditinggalkan tidak memungkinkan bila dilakukan dari satu titik saja. Semua sudut tembakan pasti akan berbeda."

"Jadi, menurutmu siapa?" tanya Willem, penasaran dengan analisis Antonio.

"Mungkin itu _Arlecchino._"

"_Arlecchino_?" ulang Gilbert tak percaya. "Kenapa bisa dia? Kenapa harus dia?"

"Karena ia satu-satunya anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _yang sudah terbongkar rahasianya. Hal itu membuatnya menjadi ceroboh dan tidak menyembunyikan jejaknya, karena ia merasa identitasnya sudah terbongkar. Untuk apa ia repot-repot lagi menyembunyikan jejak? Ditambah lagi sikap _Arlecchino _yang sering main-main dan seenaknya sendiri, ia pasti melakukan ini."

"Si bodoh satu itu..."

"Tapi, tetap saja masih belum ada petunjuk tentang tempat persembunyian mereka..." lanjut Antonio dengan lesu.

"Cerialah sedikit, Antonio!" hibur Gilbert sambil memukul-mukul punggung Antonio cukup kencang, bahkan nyaris mendorong jatuh sang detektif. "Bagaimana kalau sehabis jam kerja kita mampir ke bar terdekat untuk minum-minum dulu sebentar? Rangga, kau ikut juga!"

"Aku? Maaf sekali, hari ini aku tidak bisa." tolak Rangga sopan disertai senyuman penuh rasa bersalah. "Mungkin lain kali saja."

"Ada apa memangnya? Kau ada kencan, ya?" goda Francis sambil menyenggol Rangga.

Sang pemuda Asia ini tertawa menanggapi perkataan Francis. Diabaikannya ekspresi cemburu dan kesal yang terlihat jelas di wajah Willem. "Bukan kencan, kok. Hari ini adikku pulang dari luar negeri. Aku tak mau kalau dia harus sendirian di rumah di hari pertama kepulangannya."

"Bagaimana kalo sekarang saja? Mumpung kita berlima tidak ada kasus! Jadi, nanti Rangga bisa langsung pulang! Bagaimana?" usul Gilbert penuh semangat. Ia memang tidak bisa hidup sehari saja tanpa minum beer dingin. Apalagi di tengah kasus-kasus yang semakin menumpuk ini. Segelas besar beer bisa membuat otaknya yang mumet kembali cerah dan segar.

Sayang, sebuah panggilan mengharuskan kelimanya untuk kembali bekerja dan melupakan sejenak mengenai waktu hura-hura mereka.

Sebuah kebakaran beruntun terjadi.

Diduga _Commedia dell'Arte _berada di balik ini semua.

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

* * *

Jauh di luar pemukiman dan kerumunan, sebuah gudang terbakar. Elevasi tanahnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari tanah di sekitarnya membuat gedung hitam yang sudah nyaris puing itu tampak sangat jelas. Sedikit asap masih membubung tinggi ke angkasa.

Antonio dan keempat rekannya berjalan memasuki gudang yang sudah setengahnya lebih rusak. Dengan sangat hati-hati mereka berjalan memasuki tempat kejadian perkara supaya tidak merusak barang bukti yang tertinggal. Kadang, tangan sibuk menghalau asap yang mengancam pernapasan mereka.

"Kenapa kita yang dipanggil, sih?" bisik Willem. Ada sedikit nada sebal dan kesal dalam suaranya. "Kita, kan, divisi narkotika dan barang-barang ilegal. Kalau kebakaran seperti ini bukannya tugas divisi penyelidikan bencana dan kebakaran?"

"Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan obat-obatan terlarang?" tebak Francis. Rambut pirang panjangnya ia gulung ke dalam topi kepolisian yang ia kenakan untuk menghindari bau asap menempel di rambutnya. "Agak aneh kalau ada gudang di tempat terpencil begini. Tak ada pelabuhan, tak ada stasuin, tak ada apapun. Untuk apa orang repot-repot membuat gudang bila aksesnya saja sudah susah?"

"Kemungkinan untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang terlarang, ya." timpal Gilbert pelan.

Antonio mau tak mau harus setuju dengan pendapat dua orang sahabatnya itu. Agak aneh untuk membangun gudang di tempat yang terkucilkan seperti ini. Masalah jauh dari keramaian mungkin untuk menghindari aksi pencurian pada barang-barang yang disimpan di dalam gudang. Tapi, tak seperti gudang-gudang lainnya. Gudang ini tidak dekat dengan pelabuhan, stasuin, atau tempat transit transportasi apapun. Bahkan helipad juga gedung ini tak punya. Tempatnya yang terlalu terisolir ditambah dengan transportasi yang tak mudah cukup membuat Antonio mencurigai isi gudang ini.

Akhirnya mereka berlima sampai di tengah-tengah gudang dimana sepertinya pusat kebakaran terjadi. Di sana, personel kepolisian dan dinas kebakaran lebih banyak berkeliaran di bandingkan dengan daerah-daerah lainnya. Beberapa pemadam kebakaran masih berseliweran untuk menginspeksi adanya api yang luput dari pemadaman mereka.

"Hei, Gupta." panggil Antonio saat melihat seorang anggota polisi yang mengenakan tudung kepala putih.

Sang polisi berkebangsaan Mesir itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Mata cokelat tuanya sedikit membesar ketika melihat Antonio dan rombongannya datang menghampiri. "Cepat juga kalian. Kukira kalian baru akan sampai sore nanti." katanya.

"Kebetulan kami berlima sedang tidak menangani kasus penting, jadi kami bisa langsung kemari." kata Anotnio sambil tertawa. "Oh, iya. Kenalkan, ini partner-ku. Namanya Rangga. Rangga, ini Gupta. Ia detektif untuk divisi kebakaran dan kecelakaan."

"Hai." sapa Gupta singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian tahu kenapa kalian dipanggil kemari?"

Gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban.

"Karena ternyata tempat ini adalah gudang penyimpanan narkoba." kata Gupta yang kemudian diiringi sebuah desahan napas panjang. "Sebagian besar barang yang disimpan di gudang ini adalah kokain dan marijuana. Ada juga beberapa obat-obatan lainnya yang aku tak tahu jenisnya apa. Itulah sebabnya kalian kupanggil kemari. Untuk membantuku mengidentifikasinya."

"Tunggu, tunggu." selak Willem tak sabar. "Jadi, kami berlima dipanggil kesini hanya untuk memberitahu kalian dari dinas kebakaran apa saja obat-obatan yang disimpan disini?"

"Bukan hanya itu sebenarnya. Kemari."

Gupta mengajak lima orang itu menuju bagian dalam gudang yang sepertinya selamat dari amukan sang jago merah. Di dalamnya terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk peti yang belum dibuka. Beberapa peti sudah mulai dibongkar oleh polisi dan ternyata berisi obat-obatan terlarang yang barusan Gupta sebutkan. Jumlah yang begitu fantastis membuat Antonio berpikir bahwa orang di balik ini semua bukanlah orang sembarangan.

"Ini." Gupta kemudian menyodorkan sebuah plastik transparan kepada Antonio. Di dalamnya merupakan kertas yang sudah lecek dan sedikit terbakar di beberapa tempat. Yang membuat Antonio berpikir keras adalah kalimat demi kalimat yang terjalin melalui tinta hitamnya, berderet dalam huruf cetak.

_For _Il Capitano_'s sake, I demolished the foes.—_Brighella

* * *

Rangga menutup pintu apartemennya dengan susah payah. Seharian ini dia telah memforsir tenaganya di TKP. Padahal di pagi harinya ia sudah memaksakan diri selama di dalam tempat menembak, dan siang hingga malam ia malah dipanggil tugas untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus kebakaran. Sungguh, seluruh tulang di tubuhnya serasa patah semua.

Bicara tentang kasus kebakaran yang baru ia hadapi tadi siang, ia jadi teringat akan surat yang ditinggalkan oleh _Commedia dell'Arte. _Ada sedikit perbedaan dari surat yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Berdasarkan perkataan Antonio, _Brighella _selalu meninggalkan pesan dalam tulisan sambung, sementara yang tertinggal di TKP ditulis dengan huruf cetak. Satu poin lagi yang mencurigakan adalah warna tinta yang digunakan. Setiap anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _mempunyai warnanya masing-masing. Untuk _Brighella, _warnanya adalah hijau. Ia selalu menggunakan tinta hijau untuk menuliskan pesan di TKP. Tapi, pada pesan kali ini yang digunakan adalah tinta hitam.

Di sela-sela pikirannya yang carut marut, mata abu-abunya menangkap sepasang sepatu yang tak ia miliki. Ada seseorang, kah, di apartemennya?

"Hei, Kak. Pulang juga kau."

Rangga mendongak dan l menemukan seorang pemuda berambut hitam ikal yang hampir identikal dengannya sedang bersandar pada ambang pintu dapur. Bibirnya tersungging membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil dan mata cokelatnya bersinar gembira.

"Razak. Kukira kau akan pulang lebih larut." kata Rangga tak percaya.

Sang pemuda bernama Razak mengangkat kedua bahunya, tak acuh. "Bukan aku yang pulang lebih cepat, tapi kau yang pulang terlalu larut malam. Beruntung kau sudah mengirimiku kunci apartemen cadangan untuk berjaga-jaga."

Rangga tertawa pelan. Ya, harus ia akui ia yang terlambat pulang. "Maaf, ya. Tadi ada panggilan tugas mendadak, jadi aku harus segera kesana. Sudah menunggu lama?"

"Cukup lama sampai aku sempat membuat makan malam untuk kita berdua."

"Sungguh aku minta maaf..."

Tawa renyah dilontarkan Razak. "Sudahlah, Kak. Tidak usah minta maaf terus. Bagaimana kalau kau kemari dan sambut kedatangan adikmu ini?" katanya sambil merentangkan tangan, menunggu untuk sebuah pelukan hangat.

Rangga tersenyum kecil lalu berjalan mendekati Razak. Dipeluknya adik laki-laki yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu dengan erat. "Selamat datang, Adikku. Rumah sepi tanpamu." bisik Rangga pada telinga kiri sang adik.

"Hmm... Aku juga merindukanmu, Kak." Dijauhkannya sebentar tubuh mereka berdua. "Sepi rasanya tanpa Kakak."

**A/N : WARNING! PREPARE FOR LEMON! YANG GAK SUKA LEMON, SKIP BAGIAN INI SAMPE PEMBERITAHUAN LEBIH LANJUT!**

Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, Razak mendekatkan diri dan mencium Rangga tepat di bibir. Gerakan sederhana yang semula hanya menempelkan bibir mulai menjadi lebih agresif dan posesif. Lidah masing-masing saling bergumul untuk mengklaim dominasi atas pasangan. Erangan demi erangan terdengar menggema di dalam apartemen mungil tersebut, membuat suasana semakin panas.

Kebutuhan akan oksigen yang membuat keduanya menjauhkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Rona merah merekah pada wajah masing-masing dan napas saling memburu mengejar oksigen yang sempat terlupakan.

"Kenapa..." bisik Rangga pelan. Wajahnya terlihat paling merah dan paling merona. Mata abu-abunya setengah tertutup dengan kabut tipis penuh hasrat menyelimutinya.

Razak tersenyum simpul sebelum mengecup sang kakak pada batang hidungnya. "Aku merindukanmu, Rangga. Sudah lebih dari sebulan aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu, tidak bisa bersamamu. Aku ingin melampiaskannya sekarang." katanya. Untuk menekankan perkataannya barusan, sang pemuda bermata cokelat ini merendahkan kepalanya dan menjilat kulit lembut di leher kakaknya.

Erangan pelan keluar dari mulut Rangga ketika dirasakannya lidah menyapu kulitnya yang sensitif. Tangannya langsung meremas rambut ikal milik adiknya, menekannya untuk lebih dalam lagi ke lekukan lehernya. Lagi, erangan penuh kenikmatan keluar dari mulut sang pemuda Indonesia.

"Lagi..." desahnya pelan. Memohon.

Sepasang bibir lembut menangkap bibir Rangga dalam satu ciuman hangat dan penuh luapan emosi. Kerinduan setelah sebulan lebih tidak saling bertemu dituangkan dengan begitu gamblang. Kembali lidah menari di dalam rongga mulut, berusaha untuk mengklaim dominasi. Dengan cukup mudah, dominasi berhasil didapatkan oleh Razak. Merasakan perlawanan yang semakin berkurang dari kakaknya membuat sang pemuda bermata cokelat ini menjadi lebih agresif. Ia melepaskan sementara bibir ranum kakaknya dan tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar geraman pelan tanda protes dari Rangga.

"Sabar sedikit, Kak." bisik Razak sambil meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan lembut di pipi dan leher Rangga. Tangannya sibuk bergerak naik turun sepanjang tubuh Rangga. Jemarinya sibuk menari mengikuti lekuk tubuh kakaknya, kembali menelusuri tubuh dan tiap lekuk yang ia hapal betul. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu." Kembali bisikan lembut menggelitik telinga kanan Rangga, yang kemudian diikuti sebuah jilatan lembut di sekitar daun telinganya.

Bulu kuduk Rangga meremang ketika kontak antara lidah dan telinga terjadi. Desahan pelan terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kaus Razak dengan sangat erat, seolah-olah dia tidak ingin kehilangan sang adik. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kontak ini. Ia tak ingin kehilangan sosok adiknya yang begitu ia cintai.

"Jangan berhenti... Kumohon, jangan berhenti..." desah Rangga pelan. Tangan kanannya sibuk meremas tiap helaian rambut hitam milik Razak.

Razak menggumam tidak jelas. Tangannya sekarang sibuk melonggarkan dasi Rangga dan melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemejanya. Kembali tangannya bergerak menelusuri kulit yang terekspos, yang semula tertutupi kemeja putih bergaris biru milik Rangga. Satu kecupan singkat ia daratkan ke bibir merah Rangga sebelum mengalihkan perhatian ke dada bidang milik sang polisi.

"Ngh... Jangan menggodaku saja, Raz!" bentak Rangga sebal ketika adiknya ini masih bermain-main, membuatnya merasa seperti di ujung tombak. "Sekarang. Aku butuh dirimu sekarang..."

"Sabarlah sedikit, Kak." balas Razak, masih sibuk menggoda kakaknya. Lidah dan jemarinya saling berkomplot untuk terus melanjutkan minstrasi atas tubuh kakaknya. Tak sedikitpun ia memperlambat gerakannya, membuat Rangga semakin merasa tak nyaman.

"Razak..." erang Rangga pelan. "Kumohon..."

"Mm... Aku suka mendengar suaramu ketika memohon seperti itu." bisik Razak lembut, tepat di telinga kiri Rangga.

Tanpa peringatan sebelumnya, Razak mendorong tubuh Rangga hingga berbenturan dengan dinding dan kembali menciumi kakaknya itu dengan hasrat membara. Emosi bergejolak dan lidah bermain dengan sangat agresifnya. Tangan-tangannya kembali meraba seluruh kulit Rangga yang terekspos, menikmati tiap lenguhan penuh kenikmatan yang dikeluarkan Rangga.

Pergumulan tersebut tak terasa membawa keduanya mendekati pintu kamar yang dengan susah payah dibuka oleh Razak. Tanpa melepaskan bibir Rangga, ia mendorong pintu kamar terbuka dan langsung menarik Rangga masuk. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, sang adik kemudian mendorong Rangga ke atas tempat tidur dengan tidak sabar dan langsung menyambung kegiatannya yang sempat tertinggal.

Sementara Razak sibuk menciumi dan menggerayangi tubuh Rangga, sang kakak dengan tangan gemetaran sibuk melepaskan kaus berwarna hitam yang membungkus tubuh adiknya itu. Dirabanya dengan penuh rasa rindu setelah sebulan lebih tak menyentuh kulit lembut berwarna sawo matang. Dengan lapar, dilumat kembali mulut Razak.

"Sekarang. Aku ingin dirimu sekarang..." pintanya di antara desahan napas.

Direngkuhnya lebih dalam, lebih posesif tubuh yang membayang di atasnya.

"Sekarang..."

Perlahan, tangan menjalar membuka dengan sangat teliti dan tangkas pembungkus terakhir. Penutup terakhir yang menghalangi.

"Sebentar lagi."

Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan saat udara dingin ruangan menerpa kontras dengan suhu tubuhnya yang memanas. Tangannya menggenggam kain linen yang terbentang di bawah tubuhnya dengan begitu erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Razak... Sekarang..."

Dengan ciuman lembut di batang hidung sang pemuda memposisikan dirinya, siap untuk memuaskan pasangannya yang semakin tak sabar. Desahan dan rengekan terus memenuhi ruangan, mendorong sang pemuda untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Jangan berhenti! Teruskan! Jangan berhenti!"

Gerakannya semakin cepat dan semakin cepat. Tak dipedulikannya ekspresi kesakitan saat gesekan terjadi. Tak ada rasa sakit bagi keduanya, hanya kepuasan dan hasrat yang terpenuhi.

Kecupan lembut mendarat di telinga kiri Rangga seraya bisikan "Teriakan namaku. Sebutkan namaku, Kak."

Tak sekalipun ia memperlambat gerakan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk kehilangan kontrol atas diri masing-masing dan klimaks mencapai keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kak." bisik Razak lembut seraya mengecup bibir Rangga.

"Aku juga."

Keduanya kemudian menyambut malam dalam dekapan masing-masing, tertidur. Melupakan makan malam yang telah tersaji di dapur.

**A/N : LEMON-NYA UDAH BUBAR! SILAKAN BACA KEMBALI**

* * *

KRIIING! KRIIING! KRIIING!

Bunyi dering telepon genggam membangunkan seseorang dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Sedikit grogi, sosok misterius itu mencari-cari telepon genggamnya yang entah ia letakan dimana. Dengan sedikit linglung, berjalanlah ia keluar kamar menuju ruang tamu. Ah, itu dia. Tergeletak tepat di atas _coffee table _di depan televisi. Diambilnya telepon genggam yang masih bergetar dan berbunyi cukup nyaring itu.

"Halo?"

"_Ah, _Scapino_? Apa aku mengganggumu malam-malam begini?" _Sebuah suara yang dimodifikasi terdengar dari seberang sana.

"Tidak juga. Yah, mungkin sedikit. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya orang bernama _Scapino _itu.

"_Sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan selamat datang padamu. Bagaimana liburanmu?"_

"Cukup menyenangkan. Sedikit bosan sebenarnya, karena aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan pekerjaanku yang tak habis-habis ini."

Tawa renyah terdengar dari lawan bicara sebelum pembicaraan berlanjut. "_Sebenarnya, aku ada misi untukmu. Kau tahu kebakaran yang terjadi belakangan ini?_"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"_Si pelaku ingin memfitnah organisasi." _katanya. "_Begitu kau menemukan siapa pelakunya, bunuh dia. Siapapun itu, aku mau dia dilenyapkan dari dunia. Kau bisa?"_

"Bagaimana kalau ada polisi yang mencoba menghalangi?"

"_Itulah sebabnya kau harus terus berkoordinasi dengan _Brighella_. Masalah Carriedo dan teman-temannya sudah kuserahkan seluruhnya pada _Brighella. _Ia yang tahu pasti gerakan mereka._"

"Oh. Baiklah kalau begitu."

"_Kau bisa melakukannya, _Scapino_?"_

"Apapun untukmu, _Il Capitano."_

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hiiaaa... Udah jadi aja ini chapter. Si Hetalia Awards malah belom jalan sama sekali. Hahaha. #shoot Maafkan saya, kawan-kawin. Masih harus semedi beberapa hari buat bisa gabung-gabungin semua lagu yang abstrak itu. Hohohoho.

Oiya. Berhubung saya sangat kurang kerjaan di sebuah hari Minggu (tumben!), sambil disertai Lord Of The Rings: The Return Of The King yang menyala nyaring sepanjang 4 jam lebih, saya membuat sebuah cover untuk cerita ini! Woohoo! Lumayan bangga juga soalnya hasilnya mendingan. Hohoho. Buat yang mau liat, silakan buka tumblr saya di http:/ arekeytaketour. Tumblr. Com/ Silakan tebak sendiri itu siapa. Hahahahahah! Tapi, kayaknya bakalan gampang ditebak, deh... Yaudah, anggep aja itu spoiler. #plak

(baca ulang) Emm... Maaf banget itu bagian lemonnya nyampah banget. Udah lama gak bikin lemon, entah kenapa jadi geli sendiri Aduh, aduuuuhh... Oiya. Si Razak itu ceritanya Malaysia. JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! #ngumpet

Bales review, aaah!

**Minazuki Zwei : **Ahaha. Maaf, ya, kemaren updatenya malem banget. Dirimu beneran gak kesiangan? Hebaatt! (jadi inget diri sendiri yang sering ketiduran dan jadinya malah ngebut ke kampus pake ojek) Ahahah! Si Nesia kalo gak jahat sama Nethere gak asik! Keenakan si om-om mesum ini! (nunjuk Nethere) Duuuh! Kenapa orang-orang ngira Brighella itu Arthur, sih? Bisa jadi bukan, lho. Silakan liat itu yang di tumblr saya dulu. Kira-kira siapa. Hohohoo. Sip! Mungkin nanti desember, deh. Lagi ngumpulin nyawa buat ngelanjutin HA. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

Yup. Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya! HA? Apa itu? Jenis ketawa, bukan? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! #plak


	4. Introduction : Pulcinella

**A/N : **I'm on fire! Yeah! Fast update, kawan-kawin! Kenapa bisa cepet, ya? Apa ini dampak baru nonton cerita pembunuhan di TV? Atau dampak liburan yang sangat menyenangkan? Ahahah! Sering-sering, deh, UI libur. Eh, salah. Sering-sering, deh, Obama ke UI biar saya libur lebih lama lagi. #plak

**Disclaimer : **Kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya. Sisanya silakan pilah-pilih sendiri mana yang punyanya siapa (ketauan males nulis disclaimer)

**Warning : **Sedikit mikir, mungkin? Sho-ai hint. Dan di bagian awal ada child abuse.

**Listening to : **"The Godfather Theme", "O Sole Mio" by Pavarotti, dan "Speak Softly Love" by Andy Williams. Intinya gue dengerin OST-nya 'Godfather' sepanjang ngetik ini. PENGEN NONTON GODFATHER LAGIIII! SAYA KANGEN DON CORLEONE! Gila, Al Pacino ganteng banget... #OOT #abaikan

* * *

"_Dasar tidak berguna! Menjijikan!"_

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi dan meninggalkan bekas merah yang menyakitkan.

"_Kalian berdua hina! Apa kalian sadar apa yang kalian lakukan, hah?"_

Kembali pukulan dilayangkan tepat di perutnya.

"_Menjijikan! Tak pantas kalian lahir ke dunia ini!"_

Kali ini tendangan telak mengena di perut, membuat korbannya terjatuh dan tersungkur di lantai sambil merintih.

"_Aku malu mempunyai anak seperti kalian! Kalian memalukan!"_

Tanpa terasa air mata mulai bergulir menuruni pipi yang memerah karena tamparan keras.

"_Apa gunanya aku merawat kalian berdua kalau hasilnya akan seperti ini? Kalian mengecewakan! Sampah! Menjijikan!"_

Kata-kata yang begitu menusuk malah membuat hatinya semakin sakit dan perih.

"_Sampah seperti kalian tak pantas hidup di dunia ini!"_

Sesak dadanya menahan hinaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"_Tahu kah kau siapa yang kau ajak untuk bercinta, hah! Dia adikmu! Adikmu sendiri mau kau nodai? Memalukan!"_

"_Ayah, sudahlah. Kasian Kakak..."_

"_Diam kau! Kakakmu ini harus diberi pelajaran! Dan jangan anggap kau bisa lepas begitu saja dariku! Sehabis kakakmu ini, aku akan menghajarmu juga, Razak!"_

Kepalanya masih tertunduk malu dengan posisi tubuh bersimpuh di lantai. Enggan ia mendongak dan menatap lurus sosok tinggi tegap ayahnya.

"_Kau ini kakak sulung! Seharusnya kau beri contoh yang baik bagi dua adikmu yang masih kecil! Kalau ini apa? Ajaran untuk incest? Untuk menjadi gay sepertimu? Menjijikan!"_

Punggungnya bergetar menahan tangis saat dua adik balitanya disebut.

"_Aku tidak pernah membesarkan anakku untuk menjadi gay, apalagi sampai incest sepertimu! Dasar anak durhaka!"_

Ia tak bergeming dari posisinya. Terus ia terdiam, mendengarkan tiap caci maki yang dilontarkan ayahnya. Tiap pukulan, tendangan, dan tamparan ia terima tanpa perlawanan.

"_Anak sepertimu seharus mati! Tak pantas kau hidup! Aku tak sudi menjadi ayahmu!"_

Semua cacian dan rasa sakit itu ia telan bulat-bulat sebagai dampak penyesalannya.

"_Kau dengar aku? Kau seharusnya mati!"_

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia setuju dengan ayahnya.

"_Mati!"_

Ia seharusnya mati saja.

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

* * *

Sepasang mata abu-abu langsung terbuka lebar. Napasnya memburu dan jantung berdegup kencang. Dipandangnya suasana sekitar. Masih tetap sama seperti ia ingat terakhir kali. Ia masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya yang begitu familiar di dalam apartemen sewaannya. Sinar mentari menembus lembut dari balik _sheer shade. _Tirainya sendiri sudah dikesampingkan oleh seseorang. Mungkin oleh adiknya.

"Mimpi..." bisik Rangga pelan.

Sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar dari arah pintu yang kemudian diikuti sosok Razak muncul dari baliknya. Senyum cerah ia berikan kepada sang kakak yang baru terbangun. "Sudah bangun? Waktunya tepat sekali. Aku baru saja selesai membuat sarapan. Ayo, makan."

"... Iya. Aku segera kesana." sahut Rangga lemah. Pikirannya masih tak henti-hentinya memutar kembali ingatan mengenai masa lalu. Tentang mimpi itu.

Menyadari kejanggalan pada kondisi kakaknya, Razak berjalan memasuki kamar dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ditatapnya Rangga dengan penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang, serta dibelainya rambut hitam legam saudaranya itu. "Kau pucat. Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya.

Rangga mengangguk pelan. Tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar akibat mimpi buruk yang dia lihat tadi. Seolah-olah ia terlempar kembali ke masa lalu dan menerima semua siksaan itu kembali. Semua seperti nyata, bahkan sakit yang ia lihat juga terasa menyengat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Rangga."

Kepalanya mendongak dan melihat wajah penuh kekhawatiran Razak. "Ma... Maaf. Aku..."

Dengan gerakan selembut mungkin, Razak menarik Rangga dan memeluknya erat. "Selalu begini." bisiknya lembut. Tangannya bergerak naik dan turun di punggung sang kakak, berusaha untuk menenangkan sedikit kegundahan laki-laki yang ia cintai ini. "Kau selalu mendapat mimpi buruk setiap kali kita baru berhubungan intim."

"... Maaf. Aku tidak..."

Razak menjauhkan tubuhnya sebentar untuk kemudian mencium Rangga di bibir. Ciuman singkat dan penuh kelembutan. "Suatu hari nanti, akan kubuat kau lupa tentang masa lalu. Akan kubuat kau supaya terbangun dengan tenang di pagi hari. Akan kubuat kau lupa akan semuanya, Kak."

* * *

DAAK!

"ADUUUHH!" jerit Antonio ketika dahinya beradu dengan tepi meja. Akibat kantuk yang luar biasa, ia tak sanggup menahan mata dan otaknya untuk terus menyala. Akibatnya ia malah tertidur di kursinya dan kasus dahi menghantam kayu pun terjadi. Sekarang, sang detektif nomer satu ini sibuk mengaduh kesakitan sambil membungkuk tak jelas di kursinya dan memegangi kepalanya yang cedera.

Mendengar jeritan yang cukup kencang, Francis dan Gilbert langsung menyambangi kantor Antonio dan membuka paksa pintu kantor sahabat mereka. Raut wajah penuh kekhwatiran tampak jelas di wajah keduanya.

"Kenapa, Antonio? Ada apa?" tanya Francis panik.

"Apa ada maling? Ada barang yang hilang? Atau ada _stalker _di kantormu?" tanya Gilbert lebih tidak masuk akal lagi. "Kenapa, Antonio?"

"Bu... Bukan apa-apa, kok. Kepalaku hanya terantuk meja." jawab Antonio pelan, masih meratapi nasib naasnya. "Sepertinya aku ketiduran dan malah menghantam meja seperti itu..."

Kedua orang yang semula tampak luar biasa panik ini menghembuskan napas panjang, lega. "Kami kira kenapa." gumam Francis.

"Lagipula, ini salahmu, Antonio! Kau sengaja begadang sampai larut malam hanya untuk menyelidiki kasus baru ini." kata Gilbert dengan dahi berkerenyit. "Makanya kau mengantuk seperti itu. Coba kalau kau istirahat dulu. Pulang ke apartemenmu dan tidur sejenak. Kalau ketiduran seperti itu, kan, tidak _awesome._"

"Cuma buang-buang waktu, Gil. Lebih baik aku disini, menyelesaikan kasus ini. Semakin cepat kasus berakhir, semakin baik, kan?" sanggah Antonio. Ia bahkan kembali mengambil berkas-berkas penyelidikan dan membacanya. "Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, apa sudah ada laporan dari Willem mengenai logistik apa saja yang ada di dalam gudang yang terbakar itu?" tanyanya.

"Sebagian besar adalah kokain yang dibungkus dalam kantung transparan seberat satu kilogram. Beberapa merupakan marijuana yang masih dalam bentuk lembaran dan berkantung-kantung pil ekstasi. Semuanya dimasukan ke dalam peti-peti kayu yang siap diangkut dan sudah tersegel." sahut Gilbert, membacakan ulang hasil penemuan Willem yang telah ia catat di dalam buku catatannya.

"Hmm... Lalu, Willem sendiri kemana? Kenapa bukan dia yang memberikan laporan langsung?" tanya Antonio curiga dan sedikit kesal.

"Ketiduran di depan komputer." balas Francis. Ia melirik sosok Willem yang tertidur pulas di depan komputer yang masih berpendar menyala. Berkas-berkas penyelidikan berserakan di bawah lipatan tangan sang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu. "Nasibnya sama sepertimu. Begadang semalaman suntuk dan kehabisan kopi. Berakhir dengan ketiduran di tengah penyelidikan ditemani berkas-berkas penting." kelakar Francis.

Antonio mendengus pelan sambil memutar bola matanya. "Lalu kalian berdua yang masih segar bugar. Ada laporan apalagi yang kalian temukan?" tanyanya.

"Tak banyak." gumam Gilbert seraya membolak-balik berkas-berkas yang ia bawa. Terbawa, sebenarnya. Dia terlalu kaget mendengar jeritan Antonio sampai lupa meletakan kembali dokumen apapun yang ia pegang. "Selain fakta bahwa sudah ada tiga gudang yang dibakar juga akhir-akhir ini dan salah satunya adalah gudang penyimpan narkoba, tidak ada yang lainnya."

"Dua gudang pertama yang dibakar terletak hampir sama terpencilnya dengan gudang ketiga yang kita datangi kemarin. Yang pertama terletak jauh dari pemukiman dan terletak sedikit ke dalam hutan. Gudang ini habis terbakar tanpa menyisakan apapun, sehingga polisi sulit mencari tahu apa yang ada di dalam sana. Ditemukan pertama kali oleh seorang penjaga hutan yang melihat asap hitam di tengah hutan. Ia kemudian segera memanggil pemadam kebakaran. Kondisi angin dan pepohonan yang cukup padat membuat truk pemadam butuh waktu lama untuk memadamkan api. Bahkan, api sempat merambat ke pohon-pohon di sekitarnya dan menimbulkan kebakaran yang cukup parah." Kali ini giliran Francis yang membeberkan hasil penyelidikannya. "Gudang yang kedua kali ini terletak dekat dengan pelabuhan tua yang sudah tak terpakai. Posisi gudang ini bahkan terlihat dari gudang ketiga yang kita datangi kemarin. Kali ini juga tidak menyisakan apa-apa. Gudang itu habis terbakar dalam sekejap."

"Persamaan dari keduanya," timpal Gilbert. "Adalah kenyataan bahwa dua-duanya tidak memiliki izin bangunan resmi. Aku sudah mengeceknya pada dinas pembangunan kota dan perpajakan. Di daerah itu tak pernah ada izin untuk membangun gudang. Tak ada surat tanah, surat pajak, tak ada apapun. Sama seperti gudang kita yang ketiga ini."

"Sama-sama tak mempunyai surat izin bangunan dan terpencil." gumam Antonio pelan. "Sepertinya gudang-gudang itu menyimpan barang-barang yang terlarang untuk diperdagangkan."

"Itu juga yang kami pikirkan."

"Yang pertama di hutan, yang kedua di pelabuhan, dan yang terakhir di atas bukit." Antonio menarik sebuah peta kota dan membeberkannya di atas meja. Diambilnya sebuah spidol merah untuk menandai ketiga tempat tersebut.

"Apa yang kau dapat, Antonio?" tanya Francis. Ia dan Gilbert ikut memperhatikan peta yang telah ditandai tersebut.

"Entahlah..." sahut Antonio tak yakin. "Padahal aku berharap bisa menemukan pelakunya dengan menemukan posisi tempat kebakarannya ini."

Di saat tiga orang ini sedang sibuk mengamati peta, muncullah Rangga dari balik pintu. Dahinya berkerut bingung saat melihat tiga orang seniornya itu sibuk berdebat di atas sebuah peta. "Sedang apa kalian?" tanyanya seraya menghampiri meja seniornya itu.

Antonio mendongak dan tersenyum cerah saat melihat _partner_-nya berdiri disana. "Hai, Rangga!" sapanya ceria. "Bagaimana adikmu? Sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya. Dia malah sampai lebih dulu dari aku. Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ini. Kami sedang mencoba untuk menyelidiki kebakaran yang kemarin. Ternyata, ada dua gudang lainnya yang dibakar seperti kasus kemarin. Sialnya, dua gudang itu terbakar habis sehingga tidak ada bukti yang tertinggal." kata Francis menjelaskan pada _rookie _baru itu.

Rangga sendiri hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Sekarang, kami sedang mencoba untuk mencari motif dan kemungkinan lainnya dari posisi gudang-gudang ini." kata Antonio. Mata hijaunya masih menatap lekat peta yang terhampar di bawahnya. "Mungkin, dari informasi ini kita bisa menemukan—"

"Seperti segitiga, ya."

Mendengar omongan Rangga yang tiba-tiba dan agak di luar konteks membuat tiga orang polisi lainnya mendongak dan memasang tampang super bingung. Sementara yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka masih cuek bebek dan menatap peta di depannya.

"... Seperti... segitiga?" ulang Gilbert bingung. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'seperti segitiga'? Tidak _awesome _sekali omonganmu, Rangga."

"Ini. Kalau ditarik garis penghubung, bisa jadi segitiga." jawab Rangga sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya dari satu titik ke titik merah lainnya. Melihat ekspresi bingung dan tak mengerti dari tiga orang seniornya membuat Rangga mendesah kesal. "Mana spidol?"

Tanpa basa-basi, Rangga langsung menyambar spidol yang disodorkan oleh Antonio dan mulai menghubungkan tiap titik. "Dari hutan lalu ke pelabuhan," Satu garis terbentuk. "Lalu berlanjut ke bukit yang kemarin." Garis kedua terbentuk. "Lalu yang terakhir, hubungkan ke tempat pertama dan jadilah segitiga sempurna." katanya bangga saat segitiga itu tercipta.

"Kau benar juga..." gumam Francis.

"Berarti, kasus kemarin itu memang yang terakhir, ya?" tebak Gilbert, tak yakin.

Belum sempat Antonio mengungkapkan hipotesanya sendiri terdengar dering telepon berbunyi dengan cukup nyaring. Sebuah telepon dari Gupta yang mengatakan ada gudang lainnya yang terbakar. Kali ini memakan korban jiwa.

* * *

"Korban bernama Im Yong Soo, seorang berkebangsaan Korea Selatan. Tubuhnya ditemukan tewas terbakar bersamaan dengan gedung. Wang Yao, kakak korban, adalah orang pertama yang menemukan adiknya ini." kata Berwald Oxsentierna.

Antonio terdiam menatap mayat yang sudah terbakar di depannya. Tubuhnya sudah hitam legam, sulit untuk mengidentifikasinya. Kilatan lampu blitz dari kamera tim forensik terus sahut menyahut mewarnai gudang yang menghitam karena api dan asap. Di sekitar korban terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk peti kayu yang sudah terbakar dan sulit diidentifikasikan isinya. Beruntung beberapa peti lainnya masih terselamatkan dan sekarang sedang diperiksa oleh Gilbert dan Willem. Sepertinya lagi-lagi berisi obat-obatan terlarang.

Sang detektif berambut cokelat ini berjalan pelan mengitari ruangan tempat mayat ditemukan. Dengan adanya peti-peti besar ini, ruang gerak bagi korban cukup terbatas, bahkan hampir sulit. Antonio menunduk dan melihat adanya bekas dorongan dari bawah masing-masing peti. Sepertinya pelaku ingin mengurangi ruang gerak korban. Pintu masuk satu-satunya adalah sebuah pintu besi dengan sistem penguncian yang rumit. Terlihat pula pintu itu masih tertutup rapat. Selain pintu, satu-satunya bukaan yang ada di gudang itu adalah sebuah teralis besi tak jauh dari posisi korban tewas.

'Di bawah sini tumpukan petinya lebih sedikit.' pikir Antonio sambil berdiri tepat di bawah jendela berteralis itu. 'Lagipula, teralis itu tinggi juga. Tak mungkin sampai kalau tidak menggunakan pijakan. Apalagi diteralis seperti itu. Tidak mungkin bisa dilewati.'

"Kau menemukan sesuatu, Carriedo?" tanya Inspektur Oxsentierna. Inspektur berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekati Antonio.

"Belum. Bagaimana dengan timmu?" balas Antonio.

"Tak ada jejak kaki, tak ada pesan, dan tak ada yang lainnya. Hanya ada korban yang tewas terpanggang." sahut Berwald. "Tapi, kali ini kami berhasil menemukan tersangkanya. Ada empat orang, yaitu Wang Yao, seorang Russia bernama Ivan Braginski, Feliks Lukasiewicz yang berkebangsaan Polandia, dan Sadiq Adnan berkebangsaan Turki."

"Kenapa mereka berempat bisa jadi tersangka?" tanya Antonio dengan dahi berkerenyit.

"Mereka adalah empat orang yang belakangan ini berada di sekitar gudang antara pukul 7 sampai 9 pagi selain korban. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan." jawab Berwald santai. "Kau mau menginterogasi mereka?"

* * *

Antonio duduk di sebuah ruangan kecil kedap suara. Satu sisi dari ruang interogasi merupakan kaca satu arah yang tebal, membuat para polisi lainnya yang berada di ruangan sebelahnya bisa melihat jelas kejadian di dalam ruang interogasi. Sebuah meja kayu berwarna abu-abu dan tiga buah kursi tampak mengitari meja tersebut. Satu kursi diduduki oleh seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil berambut hitam panjang. Mata cokelatnya menatap bingung ke sekelilingnya.

"Tak apa-apa, kok." kata Antonio santai sambil tersenyum untuk menenangkan tersangka. Tersangka yang panik dan merasa tak nyaman akan sulit untuk diinterogasi. "Kami hanya ingin menanyakan apa saja yang kau lakukan selama jam 7 pagi hingga dua jam berikutnya sebelum adikmu ditemukan."

Wang Yao, sang pemuda berambut panjang itu hanya mengangguk kecil. Mata cokelatnya masih mengerling awas ke arah kaca satu arah di sampingnya.

"Nah, pertanyaan pertama. Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya Antonio.

Rangga yang sedaritadi sibuk mengetik di laptopnya menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan melirik Yao dari balik laptopnya. Menunggu jawaban.

Sang tersangka terdiam sejenak, lalu kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Aku menyusul Yong Soo ke gudang itu karena khawatir. Ia sudah semalaman tidak pulang ke rumah dan melihat gelagatnya yang agak aneh akhir-akhir ini membuatku semakin khawatir, aru."

"Gelagatnya yang aneh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Seperti... Seperti ia menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa." sahut Yao lambat-lambat. "Awalnya aku pikir ia terlibat kegiatan geng; sesuatu yang berbahaya dan menantang maut. Aku tak menyangka kalau bisa jadi seperti ini, aru..."

"Apa adikmu bekerja disana?" Kali ini giliran Rangga yang bertanya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak, aru. Aku kurang yakin."

"Kenapa kau bisa kurang yakin seperti itu? Memangnya kau bisa tahu adikmu berada di gudang itu dari mana?"

"Dari ini, aru." Yao mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku bajunya. Sebuah alamat tertulis jelas di atas kertas lusuh itu. "Aku menemukannya di saku celana Yong Soo, tepat sebelum aku mencucinya, aru. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau ada kertas itu di saku itu. Awalnya aku bahkan tak tahu itu adalah gudang. Kukira itu alamat teman Yong Soo atau semacamnya."

Antonio mengambil kertas yang disodorkan oleh Yao. Memang di kertas itu tertulis jelas alamat lengkap gudang yang hari ini terbakar. "Jadi, ini yang membuatmu pergi ke gudang itu dengan harapan untuk menemukan adikmu?" tanya Antonio.

Yao mengangguk. "Aku tak menyangka saat datang kesana malah terjadi kebakaran besar seperti itu. Aku juga tak percaya kalau adikku berada di dalamnya..." bisiknya lirih. Rasa penyesalan terdengar sangat jelas dari suaranya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal adikmu." kata Rangga cukup keras. Matanya masih tertuju lurus ke layar laptop yang duduk manis di pangkuannya. "Nama marga kalian berbeda, ya. Apa benar kalian kakak adik?"

Pertanyaan yang cukup menohok dan terlalu ke sasaran menurut Antonio. Tapi, mungkin bisa membantu mereka dalam penyelidikan. Siapa tahu Wang Yao ini berbohong mengenai statusnya dengan korban. "Benar juga. Apa kalian benar-benar saudara kandung?"

"Sebenarnya dia adik tiriku, aru. Kami mempunyai ibu yang sama, tapi beda ayah. Yong Soo tinggal denganku sejak ayahnya meninggal sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu. Bisa dibilang itu saat-saat yang sulit bagiku untuk merawatnya, mengingat kami berdua tidak terlalu dekat, aru. Mungkin itu juga alasannya kenapa bisa terlibat transaksi narkoba besar-besaran seperti itu..." sahut Yao penuh kesedihan. "Ayah dan ibuku sudah lama meninggal; jauh lama sebelum ayah Yong Soo meninggal."

Antonio mengangguk mengerti. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan tiga orang lainnya? Kau kenal mereka?" tanya Antonio sambil menyodorkan tiga foto tersangka lainnya kepada Yao.

Yao melihat tiga foto yang tersaji di depannya dengan dahi berkerut. "Tidak. Aku tak kenal siapa mereka. Yang aku tahu, mereka ada di tempat kejadian di saat bersamaan dengan kedatanganku."

"Begitu... Terima kasih kalau begitu. Kau boleh pergi."

* * *

"Tuan Braginski, apa yang Anda lakukan di gudang itu sekitar pukul 7 pagi hingga dua jam setelahnya?"

"Entahlah. Aku sedang _jogging _pagi di kompleks rumahku saat aku melihat asap mengepul di udara, da." sahut Ivan dengan senyum ceria merekah di wajahnya. "Lihat saja. Aku masih memakai baju _training_-ku karena aku tak sempat ganti baju." lanjutnya. Ia mengangkat kakinya untuk menunjukan celana _training _dan sepatu _jogging _yang ia kenakan.

Antonio menoleh ke arah Rangga bertepatan dengan sang pemuda Asia itu memutar laptopnya menghadap Antonio dan menunjukan peta via satelit. Google Map, lebih tepatnya. "Dia tidak bohong, Antonio." kata Rangga. "Memang tak jauh dari gudang itu, ada satu kompleks perumahan yang cukup elit."

"Baiklah. Paling tidak, kami tahu kau tidak bohong untuk bagian _jogging_." gumam Antonio.

"Tapi aku memang tidak bohong, da. Untuk apa aku membunuh orang yang tak aku kenal dan membakar tempat yang aku sama sekali tak tahu tempat apa itu, da?" ucap Ivan. Masih tersenyum lebar.

"... Jadi, kau tidak tahu itu tempat apa dan malah _jogging _ke sana untuk melihat situasi?"

"Tentu! Ditambah lagi aku orang yang sangat penasaran, da. Selalu mau tahu urusan orang. Ufu!"

"... Rasanya interogasi kita sudahi saja sampai sini. Senyum psikopatmu itu mulai membuat buku kudukku berdiri..."

"Masa', da?"

* * *

"Tuan Sadiq. Dimana Anda antara pukul 7 hingga 9 pagi hari ini?" tanya Antonio pada pria bertubuh besar berkulit gelap di depannya.

"He? Aku? Hmm... Aku baru kembali dari 'Seven Eleven' dan melihat kepulan asap. Penasaran, aku coba hampiri. Eh, ternyata malah kebakaran besar. Aku bahkan baru tahu sekarang kalau ada orang terjebak di dalam sana." jawab Sadiq terlalu santai.

Antonio menatap ganjil sang om-om ini. "... Kenapa harus 'Seven Eleven', sih..." gumamnya tak jelas.

"Karena itu satu-satunya tempat yang buka 24 jam! Kau pikir bagaimana seorang pria _single _sepertiku bisa sarapan kalau bukan beli di toko terdekat? Memangnya kau mau datang ke rumahku dan memasakan sarapan? Kau mau jadi istriku dan mengurusku terus sepanjang hari?" tanya Sadiq balik.

Sudut bibir Antonio berkedut saat mendengar 'lamaran' yang diajukan Sadiq. Menyebalkan juga orang Turki satu ini. Mata Antonio menatap tajam Rangga yang terkikik geli di sudut ruangan. _Rookie _itu juga brengsek rupanya. Beraninya menertawakan senior.

"Kau punya buktinya?" Antonio kembali melanjutkan interogasi.

"Tentu." Sadiq membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah bon. "Ini bonnya. Aku selalu punya kebiasaan untuk menyimpan bon selama sebulan, baru setelahnya kubuang. Peristiwa menyebalkan ketika aku mendapatkan buku 'Harry Potter' yang tidak lengkap sudah cukup mengajariku."

Antonio hanya mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan informasi yang tidak perlu itu. Ia mengamati bon yang disodorkan Sadiq dan membaca apa saja yang ia beli. Satu hot dog, 'Slurpee' ukuran besar, kripik kentang, permen, dan obat pembersih lantai.

"Interogasinya sudah cukup. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." kata Antonio dan mengembalikan bon belanjaan itu pada Sadiq.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong tawaranku itu masih berlaku, lho. Bagaimana? Kau mau jadi istriku? Kau manis, sih."

"Keluar sekarang sebelum kutembak kau."

* * *

"Halo! Namaku Feliks Lukasiewicz, orang Polandia paling keren seluruh jagat raya! Umurku 23 tahun dan masih _single. _Agak aneh sebenarnya kenapa aku yang sangat tampan dan keren ini bisa _single _sampai sekarang. Apa para perempuan itu terlalu takut kalau pesonanya tertutupi olehku yang sangat sangat tampan ini? Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin beli kuda poni Sialnya, tabunganku terus habis. Hiks."

Ingin rasanya Antonio menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat begitu tersangka yang berikutnya masuk. Entah kenapa sedari tadi tersangka yang ia interogasi semuanya sinting. Ivan itu sangat sinting dengan senyum psikopatnya. Sadiq malah sibuk melamarnya tidak jelas. Dan yang ini malah asik membesar-besarkan dirinya. Hanya Yao saja yang tergolong normal. Kehadiran Rangga di ruang interogasi juga tidak terlalu membantu. Si pemuda Indonesia ini malah asik tertawa-tawa geli setiap kali tersangka mulai bertingkah. Bahkan ketika Ivan Braginski sibuk mengirim hawa-hawa membunuh ke Antonio, si r_ookie _satu itu malah tertawa pelan. Sewaktu Sadiq dia terkikik geli. Sekarang, pemuda itu malah nyaris tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Feliks yang sangat berlebihan.

"Sebentar, Tuan Lukasiewicz. Anda tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri sampai segitunya, kok..." kata Antonio pelan. Tenaganya bisa terkuras habis kalau harus mengatasi tersangka yang ajaib seperti ini. Di saat seperti inilah Antonio menantikan kedatangan anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _di depannya. Siapa saja. Mau itu _Arlecchino, Brighella, _atau sang _big boss, Il Capitano _juga ia akan dengan senang hati meladeni. Tak sanggup ia berada satu ruangan dengan orang ajaib macam Feliks ini. "Cukup ceritakan saja apa yang Anda lakukan selama jam 7 hingga 9 hari ini."

"Hari ini? Hmm... Entahlah. Aku yang super keren ini lupa apa saja yang kulakukan. Yah, soalnya aku yang sangat keren ini terlalu banyak aktivitas sampai sulit otakku yang super jenius ini mengingat-ingat apa saja yang..."

"Jawab sekarang sebelum saya tembak Anda."

"Oke, oke. Aku yang keren ini sedang berada di rumah, sibuk memikirkan nasibku yang sangat luar biasa ini kenapa bisa sehampa ini. Kemudian, aku menemukan jawabannya! Aku butuh perempuan! Dan dia harus sempurna sepertiku yang super tampan dan sangat keren ini. Di saat hatiku gundah gulana dan..."

"Bisa tolong langsung ke inti masalahnya?" desak Antonio tak sabar. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesabaran, interogasi ini harus segera berakhir.

"Baiklah. Intinya, aku ada di rumah dan baru bangun pagi. Ketika membuka jendela kamar, terlihat api menyala-nyala dari arah gudang itu. Sempat takut juga kalau rumah kerenku tersambar apinya, maka aku berlari kesana untuk mencaritahu apa yang terjadi. Eh, ternyata gudang itu terbakar. Untungnya tidak sampai seluruhnya."

Antonio tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya, interogasi tergila ini akan segera berakhir. "Apa ada orang lain yang bisa membuktikannya?"

"Hmm... Aku tak tahu. Sepertinya tidak. Ya, tidak ada."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Antonio berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu ruang interogasi. "Interogasinya sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya."

Antonio menatap sosok Feliks yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dan akhirnya menghembuskan napas panjang. Lelah sekali rasanya. Ia kemudian melirik Rangga yang serius menatap layar laptopnya. Tak terasa, senyum mengembang di wajah sang detektif. Ternyata _partner_-nya ini sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya. "Apa yang kau kerjakan, Rangga? Laporan interogasi tadi, ya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Eh? Ini? Bukan. Aku sedang main _minesweeper._"

Dan sebuah hantaman keras menghujam kepala Rangga dengan penuh rasa sebal.

* * *

Sementara itu diluar kantor polisi...

"_Bagaimana interogasinya?_"

"Berjalan dengan cukup lancar, da."

"_Hmm... Carriedo tidak curiga apa-apa padamu, kan?"_

"Tidak, tentu saja. Yah, walaupun dia sempat menyinggung masalah senyum psikopatku. Memangnya se-psikopat itu, da?"

"_... Aku memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu sendiri? Siapa yang melakukan kebakaran itu?_"

"Entahlah, da. Aku juga tak tahu."

"_Begitu. Pokoknya, pelakunya harus segera ditemukan! Aku tak terima kalau salah satu gudang penting kita bisa dibakar seperti itu! Dan apa-apaan itu dengan mayatnya? Kau sudah menghubungi dia sebagai penyuplainya?"_

"Sudah, tadi. Dia salah satu dari tersangkanya, kok."

"_Oh, begitu. Baguslah kalau begitu. Katakan padanya, Kita mau barang yang baru segera dikirimkan ke markas induk. Aku tak mau terima resiko seperti ini terjadi lagi. Kau mengerti, _Pulcinella_?"_

"Tentu, _Il Capitano. _Akan kusampaikan pesanmu padanya, da."

* * *

Willem menjatuhkan berkas-berkas berat yang ia bawa ke atas meja penyidikan. Wajahnya tampak kusut, tanda belum tidur sama sekali. Rambut pirangnya yang jabrik tampak awut-awutan dan tak berkilau seperti biasanya. Bahkan, rayuan gombal yang bisanya ia tujukan untuk Rangga juga tak terdengar hari itu.

Rangga sendiri duduk sambil bertopang dagu dan mengamati sosok pria yang selama ini mengejar-ngejarnya. "Kau kenapa? Tidak dapat asupan darah tadi pagi?" tanyanya iseng.

Willem melemparkan pandangan kesal ke arah Rangga. Kalau bukan karena statusnya sebagai lelaki idaman Willem, sudah pasti bogem mendarat di pipi Rangga yang empuk itu. "Sembarangan saja kau bicara. Aku sibuk meneliti kasus ini, tahu. Aku dan Antonio begadang semalaman di kantor."

"Oh... Pantas ada kantung hitam di bawah matamu. Kau jadi semakin mirip vampir. Bedanya, kau sekarang lebih mirip vampir buatan Bram Stoker daripada Stephenie Meyer." ledek Rangga, kembali menggunakan istilah vampir yang entah sejak kapan sudah melekat pada diri Willem.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyebutku sebagai vampir? Aku bukan vampir!"

"Kalau kau sangkal malah semakin mencurigakan."

"Kenapa memangnya dengan vampir, sih? Kau tergila-gila dengan vampir? Kau mau kugigit?"

"Ih. Tidak, terima kasih. Aku masih mau menjadi manusia normal. Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, Tuan Vampir."

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku vampir. Kau benar-benar minta digigit, ya."

"Dan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tak sudi kau gigit."

"Bagaimana kalau dicium saja?"

"Bisakah kalian berdua tidak mesra-mesraan di kala kasus sedang dibahas seperti ini?" Teguran cukup keras diutarakan oleh Gilbert. Mata merahnya menatap jijik ke arah Willem dan Rangga yang asik berduaan di sudut meja penyidikan, sibuk berbisik-bisik. Benar-benar seperti pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. "Lanjutkan saja kemesraan kalian berdua itu kalau pembahasan kasus sudah selesai."

Kedua polisi itu langsung memperbaiki sikap duduknya dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi sebelum terganggu oleh dua orang itu," Gilbert mendelik ke arah Rangga dan Willem. "Kali ini tak ada pesan tiruan yang ditinggalkan oleh pelaku. Tapi, tim forensik berhasil menemukan sebuah kode. Setelah diselidiki, kode itu menunjukan bahwa barang-barang terlarang yang ada di dalam gudang itu adalah pesanan langsung dari _Il Capitano._"

"Mustahil kalau mereka membakar sendiri gudang persediaan mereka." timpal Francis.

"Lalu dari segi kebakarannya sama persis dengan kasus-kasus terdahulu. Pelakunya menyiramkan bensin dari luar dan membakarnya. Mungkin dengan semacam korek api." Giliran Gupta yang menambahkan informasi.

"Dan mengenai pembunuhannya dari bagian autopsi berhasil menemukan adanya luka pukulan pada bagian kepala korban. Sepertinya korban dipukul dari belakang dan dikurung di dalam gudang." kata Berwald. Dibeberkannya foto-foto yang didapatkan oleh tim forensiknya. "Tapi, pukulan itu tidak terlalu keras. Mungkin hanya membuat korban pingsan untuk sementara waktu."

"Itulah sebabnya pelaku mengatur peti kemasnya sedemikian rupa supaya korban tidak dapat kabur. Paling tidak, dengan kesadaran dan luka semacam itu akan membuat korban sulit mengorientasikan gerakannya." tambah Antonio. "Kemungkinan besar korban memergoki pelaku akan membakar gedung. Kemungkinan ini bisa saja terjadi, mengingat korban sudah menghilang sejak malam berdasarkan kesaksian kakaknya."

"Pertanyaannya sekarang apakah ini akan menjadi kasus yang terakhir atau masih ada kelanjutannya?" gumam Rangga dari seberang ruangan. Perkatannya berhasil membuat seluruh pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya, penuh tanya.

"Apa maksudmu masih berlanjut?" tanya Gupta.

"Begini." Rangga beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengambil peta dan spidol. Ia kemudian membeberkan peta tersebut di tengah meja dan meminta yang lainnya untuk mendekat. "Kalau berdasarkan posisi, ini adalah gudang pertama yang terbakar. Ini yang kedua, ini yang ketiga, dan ini yang keempat." Ditandainya keempat titik tersebut dengan spidol merah terang. "Bila dihubungkan sesuai dengan urutannya, akan menjadi seperti ini." Sebuah tanda silang dengan garis di sisi kanannya terbentuk. "Menurut kalian, apa yang mau dibuat oleh pelakunya?"

"Hmmm... Mungkin bentuk seperti jam pasir? Bukankah jam pasir bentuknya menyerupai ini bila kita tutup titik keempat dengan titik pertama?" usul Gilbert.

"Bisa jadi. Tapi, apa benar itu yang ingin dia buat? Apa tidak terpikir bentuk lainnya?"

"Bintang, mungkin?" tebak Willem.

"Benar sekali. Kalau kita berpikir ini akan menjadi sebuah jam pasir seperti kata Gilbert, berarti kasus keempat ini adalah kasus terakhir. Tapi, kalau kita ambil teori bahwa ini akan berbentuk bintang, masih ada satu titik lagi yang harus dibakar oleh pelakunya. Sesuatu di tempat ini." Rangga melingkari sebuah area di antara titik kedua dan ketiga. "Dia akan membakar sebuah gudang ilegal disini."

"Jadi, ini masih akan berlanjut?" tanya Francis ragu.

"Mungkin. Untuk jaga-jaga, bagaimana kalau kita kerahkan polisi untuk mengamankan area ini? Dengan begini, kita bisa mengambil langkah lebih awal dari pelakunya. Bahkan, kita mungkin akan bisa menangkapnya." lanjut Rangga dengan semangat.

"Analisamu menarik, Rangga. Tapi, memutuskan seperti itu terlalu dini. Kita harus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang lainnya." ucap Antonio. "Kita harus menelitinya lagi terlebih dulu."

"Tapi..."

"Selidiki lebih lanjut, baru kita akan bergerak. Itu perintah." ucap Antonio tegas.

Rangga sudah tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Antonio adalah seniornya dan ia harus menurut apa kata sang detektif. Sedikit kecewa, ia kembali duduk di kursinya dengan kepala tertunduk.

Pembicaraan mengenai kasus terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya waktunya untuk pulang tiba. Semua orang sudah berkemas dan bersiap-siap untuk kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Semua, kecuali Rangga yang masih termenung di ruang penyelidikan.

"Kau tidak pulang, Rangga?" tanya Antonio pada rekannya itu.

"Iya. Aku baru akan bersiap-siap, Antonio." sahut Rangga pelan.

Merasakan adanya perubahan sikap yang cukup drastis dari Rangga, Antonio berkata, "Kau... Tersinggung dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi saat rapat?"

"Tidak. Tentu tidak. Kenapa aku harus tersinggung?"

"Karena analisamu kuanggap tidak akurat. Terlalu menebak-nebak."

"... Mungkin, sedikit..." bisiknya pelan sambil mengemasi dokumen-dokumen ke dalam tasnya.

"Begini, Rangga. Bukannya aku beranggapan analisamu pasti salah. Hanya saja sebagai polisi, kita terus berharap kasus ini akan berhenti. Lagipula, untuk mengerahkan pasukan dan melakuan patroli besar-besaran di tersebut justru akan membuat pelakunya mundur, kan?"

Rangga hanya mengangguk.

"Maaf kalau aku sudah menyinggung perasaanmu. Selamat malam. Tidur yang nyenyak, ya." Dan sang detektif pergi meninggalkan rekannya untuk bersiap-siap pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Rangga tak bisa melupakan kasus tersebut. Ia yakin betul kalau masih ada target berikutnya. Target terakhir yang harus dilindungi oleh kepolisian. Ia masih yakin dengan mendatangi tempat itu lebih dulu, maka tersangka akan tertangkap. Rasa penasaran yang terlalu membuncah membuatnya menepikan mobil dan mengambil peta. Diukurnya dengan teliti jarak antar titik untuk kemudian menentukan titik berikutnya berdasarkan skala.

Rangga melingkari area yang akan ia amati dengan pulpen birunya sebelum mengambil telepon genggamnya. Dipijitnya sebuah nomer telepon.

"Razak, aku lembur hari ini. Tidak usah kau sediakan makan malam, ya? Terima kasih."

Setelah telepon ia tutup, dia putar mobilnya menuju area pengamatannya.

* * *

Rangga melangkah keluar dari mobilnya. Di depannya berdiri sebuah bangunan yang cukup tua di antara bangunan-bangunan tua lainnya yang tak digunakan. Area sekitarnya cukup gelap karena sebagian besar adalah bangunan kosong tak berpenghuni. Mungkinkah ini sasaran berikutnya?

Menarik napas panjang, Rangga mengeluarkan senter mungilnya dari saku dan berjalan memasuki bangunan tersebut. Menyelinap masuk ternyata tidak sulit, karena pintu bangunan sudah cukup usang. Di dalamnya, suasana ruangan terasa sangat pengap dan lembab. Benar-benar khas gedung yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Tapi kemudian mata abu-abu Rangga menangkap deretan peti kemas. Memang terlihat sudah cukup usang, namun label pengirimannya masih baru.

"Apa ini? Apakah isinya obat terlarang?" gumam Rangga pelan sambil meneliti ruangan sekitarnya. Begitu banyak peti-peti bertumpuk dan sepertinya tak pernah dibuka. Tiang-tiang tinggi yang sudah cukup tua menopang langit-langit bangunan yang sangat tinggi. "Apa ini tempatnya, ya? Tapi, aku tak lihat ada siapa-siapa disini."

Kembali Rangga mencoba untuk mengingat kembali hasil interogasi yang dilakukan oleh Antonio dan dirinya pada keempat tersangka. Empat-empatnya tidak mempunyai alibi yang meyakinkan. Mungkin, hanya Sadiq yang cukup meyakinkan dengan menyerahkan bon belanjanya. Tapi, sisanya tidak dapat dibuktikan. Bon tersebut juga sebenarnya bukan bukti pasti Sadiq berbelanja di sana. Bisa saja ia menyuruh orang lain untuk membelanjakannya dan bonnya ia minta. Tak ada bukti pasti dan tak ada saksi atas pernyataan mereka.

"Tunggu..." gumam Rangga pelan. "Kalau tidak salah, sewaktu interogasi dia berkata seperti itu."

Seseorang saat interogasi berkata hal yang ganjil. Rangga ingat betul.

"Astaga! Berarti, kemungkinan besar dia pelakunya! Karena sejauh interogasi hanya dia yang mengucapkan itu! Aku harus segera memberitahu Antonio!"

Rangga mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menekan nomer telepon Antonio. Ditunggunya dengan tidak sabar hingga akhirnya suara Antonio menyahut di seberang sana. "Antonio! Antonio, Antonio! Aku tahu! Aku tahu!"

"_Tahu apa, Rangga_?" tanya Antonio kebingungan.

"Aku tahu siapa pelakunya! Aku tahu siapa pelaku pembakaran itu!" kata Rangga bersemangat. Senyum sumringah tak bisa ia lepaskan dari wajahnya.

"_Eh? Bagaimana bisa?_"

"Penjelasannya panjang. Bagaimana kalau kau segera tangkap orang yang kusebutkan ini?"

Tak ia sadari bahwa satu sosok hitam menyelinap di balik tubuhnya. Tangannya terangkat tinggi dengan sebilah kayu tergenggam erat, siap untuk memukul.

"Pelakunya adalah..."

DAAK!

Satu hantaman keras menghujam kepala Rangga, membuat polisi muda itu jatuh pingsan di atas lantai kayu yang berdebu. Telepon genggamnya terjatuh, terlupakan.

"_Rangga? Hei, Rangga! Kau kenapa? Rangga!_" panggil Antonio melalui telepon. Nada panik sangat kentara dalam suaranya.

Sosok yang telah menyerang Rangga mengambil telepon genggam itu.

"_Rangga! Hei, kau kenapa? Jawab aku, Rang—_"

TUUT TUUT TUUT...

Senyum sinis tersungging di bibir sosok misterius tersebut ketika jarinya mematikan hubungan telepon tersebut. Ia bahkan menjatuhkan telepon genggam itu ke lantai dan menginjaknya hingga hancur. Setelah yakin alat komunikasi tersebut hancur, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok Rangga yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Kembali senyum sinis terbentuk di bibirnya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Yeaaah! Sebuah fast update dari sayaaa! Ahahahah! Enak juga, ya, fast update kayak begini? Entah kenapa, mendadak otak kriminal saya lagi jalan hari ini. Hahaha. Oiya, mau bales anon sama orang yang login tapi gak sempet saya bales. Hehehe.

**Zukokke : **Ahahah! Buat pemanasan MalayxNesia dulu aja. Hehehe. Mungkin suatu saat nanti si Nesia bakal nyeleweng dari Malay dan malah lemonan sama Nethere. Siapa tau? Hohoho. Kenapa banyak yang ngira Scapino itu Razak, sih? Hmm... Mungkin ya, mungkin juga bukan. #plak Makasih reviewnya! Ini fast update, lho! Hohohoh! #bangga #abaikan

**Minazuki Zwei : **Waaah! Reviewmu kedobel, tuh. Heheh. Tapi, gak apa-apa, lah. Berarti kalo update sekarang, dirimu masih ada pulsa, kan? Jangan lupa dibaca dan review lagi, ya. Hohoho. Brighella itu Vash? Mungkin aja. Mungkin. Tapi bisa jadi juga bukan. #jawabangaje Ehehe. Emang, Indo jutek sama Nethere soalnya hatinya udah ada yang punya. Aishh. Jangan minta diterusin. Nanti jadi dangdut. Iya, nih! HA masih lama banget. Banyak yang harus dikumpulin soalnya. Data, misalnya. (terus gue bikin ini kesannya kayak gak pake data. #plak) makasih reviewnya!

Yosh! Demikian balesan review! Masih ada yang mau review untuk chapter ini? Hehehe.


	5. Revealed: Scapino,Il Capitano,Brighella

**A/N : **KAMPRET! DEMI APA ITU INDONESIA UDAH KELUAR SKETCH-NYA DAN TAMPANGNYA KAYAK BANCI TAMANG LAWANG GITUUU! SAYA EMOSI! EMOSI EMOSI EMOSIII! EMOSI JIWAAAA! GGGRRRRAAAAHHH! #ngelemparmeja Beneran, deh. Pas tau berita Himaruya udah bikin sketch-nya Indo sama Malay saya lagi ngelanjutin chapter ini. Demi ngeliat tanah air tercentah di Hetalia, saya stop dulu ngetiknya dan ngecek sketch-nya. Begitu tau, SAYA IL-FEEL NGELANJUTIN CERITA INIII! DX Tiap kali mau ngetik adegan Indo atau Malay, di otak saya berputar kalimat begini: "Muka dia banci. Muka banci gak mungkin jadi polisi. Banci. Banci.", "Transgender. Heh, cowok cantik! Gak pantes lo menyemei kakak lo!", "Oh, my Merlin. Dua chapter kemaren gue buat yuri, bukan yaoi. Yuri. Melayucest yuri. Yuri...", dst. Bukannya gue anti yuri, cuma... Saya lebih rela kalo Melayucest straight, deh, daripada yuri.

Sungguh, Himaruya-san. Anda minta DISANTET SANGAT! Woi, yang punya kenalan dukun tokcer, tolong santet si Himaruya biar nge-sketch ulang indonesia! Sama Malay sekalian! SAYA TAK RELAAA! GRAAAAAHH! DX

DAN APA ITU? MALAY DIBILANG KALEM? ADEK BEJAT GAK TAU DIRI YANG HOBI KLEPTO MACEM DIA LO BILANG KALEM? KALEM DARI HONG KONG!

**Disclaimer : **Masih tetep punya abang Hidekazu Himaruya. TAPI SAYA SANGAT BERHARAP COPYRIGHTS HETALIA DIJUAL DI E-BAY! MAU GUE BELI, TERUS GUE ROMBAK SKETCH INDO SAMA MALAY! DX

**Warning : **TRANSGENDER! Male!Malaysia dan male!Indonesia. Gak suka gak usah baca. Hint sho-ai dimana-mana. Tapi, kalo melayucest jadi yuri... GRAAAAAHHH! DX #bantingpiring #lemparmeja #jedokinkepalaketembok

**Watching to : **National Geographic. Bikin saya miris. Kenapa saya ngetik ini sambil nontonin para singa ini berburu? Dan para cheetah yang keilangan sodaranya? Kenapaaa? Hidup gue udah miris tanpa harus ngeliat kemirisan hidup binatang-binatang ini! Hei, pemburu gelap! Mati kau!

**Listening to : **Semua soundtrack 'Godfather' di-combo dengan soundtrack '500 Days of Summer' dan soundtrack 'Sweaney Todd'. Bodo amat itu campur aduknya setengah mampus.

**

* * *

**

"Sial!" geram Antonio. Dipijitnya berkali-kali nomer telepon Rangga, tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban. Jangankan jawaban. Nada sambung saja tak ada. "Sial!" rutuknya kesal.

Kekesalan dan kekhawatiran Antonio cukup berasalan. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia menerima telepon dari Rangga. Pemuda Asia itu menelponnya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, ingin segera memberitahukan pelaku dan lokasi kebakaran berikutnya. Namun, tepat saat sang _rookie _akan membeberkan siapa pelakunya, sambungan telepon terputus. Sebenarnya, sayup-sayup Antonio seperti mendengar bunyi jatuh dari seberang sana. Sempat ia panggil-panggil Rangga, namun tak ada jawaban. Malah sambungannya diputus. Berikutnya ia coba telepon lagi malah tak ada nada sambung.

"Rangga, kau kenapa..." bisiknya khawatir. Entah kenapa, perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada rekannya itu. Sesuatu yang pasti tak ia inginkan.

Memutuskan bahwa menunggu di apartemen saja akan percuma dan tak menghasilkan apa-apa, Antonio mulai memijit nomer baru. Orang yang ia yakin akan bisa membantunya.

"Hei, Willem. Bisa temui aku di markas sekarang? Sepertinya Rangga dalam bahaya."

* * *

Sementara itu di apartemen Rangga, Razak menunggu dengan tak sabar kakaknya untuk pulang. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu pagi, tapi sang kakak tak juga pulang. Memang Rangga sudah menelponnya, mengatakan kalau ia mengambil lembur malam itu, tapi sang pemuda bermata cokelat itu tak habis pikir kenapa harus mengambil lembur. Selain itu, kenapa telepon genggam kakaknya terus menerus tak dapat dihubungi? Bahkan nada sambung pun tak ada.

"Kau kenapa, Rangga..." desisnya khawatir. Ia berjalan hilir mudik di ruang tamu. Matanya tak henti-hentinya mengerling ke pintu masuk, berharap sang kakak akan masuk entah kapan.

Tak sabar menunggu kepulangan Rangga, Razak memutuskan untuk menyusul ke tempat kerja kakaknya. Hatinya merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres terjadi pada kakaknya. Tak seperti biasanya Rangga mematikan telepon dan itu membuat Razak merasa gelisah. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada kakaknya?

Tepat sebelum Razak keluar dari apartemen, telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Dengan semangat dan harapan membuncah, ia meraih telepon genggamnya. "Rangga?" Kata pertamanya yang terucap saat mengangkat telepon.

"_Maaf kalau mengecewakanmu, _Scapino_, tapi aku bukan kakakmu."_

Rasa kekecewaan melanda Razak. Ia sangat berharap mendengar suara kakaknya, bukan suara mesin seperti ini. "Ada apa, _Il Capitano_? Aku sangat terburu-buru sekarang."

"_Begitu caramu bicara pada atasanmu?" _Nada tak senang terdengar sangat jelas dari suara _Il Capitano._

"Maafkan saya, _Il Capitano. _Bukan itu maksud saya. Hanya saja, sekarang..."

"_Simpan alasanmu untuk lain kali. Aku punya tugas untukmu. Mengenai kasus kebakaran baru-baru ini, sang pelaku telah membakar salah satu gudang terpenting kita. Aku sudah melakukan kontak dengan _Pulcinella _dan memintanya khusus untuk membunuh bedebah ini. Aku ingin kau buntuti terus kakakmu, cari tahu siapa pelakunya. Begitu kau menemukannya, kabari _Pulcinella _dan ia akan membunuhnya."_

"Saya... Tak bisa menjalankan misi untuk saat ini, _Il Capitano._" kata Razak pelan.

"_Kenapa?"_

"Rangga... Kakak tak jelas ada dimana. Saya harus mencarinya. Saya berjanji akan segera melanjutkan misi begitu kakak saya aman."

"_Nyawa kakakmu tidak lebih berharga dari misi ini, _Scapino! _Jalankan misi ini, dan lupakan sejenak kakakmu itu!"_

"Maaf, saya tak bisa."

"Scapino, _ini perintah! Kau mau membangkang perintah?" _Kemarahan terpancarkan jelas dari nada suara _Il Capitano. _

"Maafkan saya, tapi saya tak bisa menerima misi."

"Scapi—"

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari atasannya, Razak langsung mematikan teleponnya dan kembali menyimpan ke dalam saku celana. Diambilnya jaket yang tergantung di dekat pintu dan dikenakan untuk mengurangi sedikit hawa dingin malam yang menusuk.

"Semoga kau tidak apa-apa, Rangga. Aku sampai harus membangkang tugas dari organisasidemi dirimu."

Dan Razak bergegas keluar apartemen untuk menemukan kakaknya.

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

* * *

"Apa? Rangga diserang?"

Seruan yang sama dilontarkan hampir bersamaan oleh Francis, Gilbert, dan Willem. Ketiganya baru saja sampai di markas akibat telepon darurat dari Antonio. Bukan hanya mereka, tapi juga Gupta ikut hadir disana.

Antonio sendiri tampak sangat khawatir dengan situasi ini. "Aku sendiri masih tak yakin. Yang aku tahu, Rangga menelponku beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia bilang kalau dia tahu siapa pelaku pembakaran dan memintaku untuk segera menangkap orang ini. Namun, tepat sebelum ia menyebutkan namanya, sambungan telepon terputus dan aku tak bisa menghubunginya lagi sejak itu." katanya, menjelaskan kembali apa yang terjadi dalma percakapannya dengan Rangga.

"Kemungkinan besar, ia diserang oleh pelakunya." gumam Francis. "Sambungan telepon putus tepat ketika ia akan mengungkapkan pelakunya. Mungkin saja pelakunya mengendap-endap dari belakang dan menyerangnya."

"Berarti, kasus ini masih belum berakhir." gumam Gilbert. "Masih ada kebakaran lagi dan kali ini akan ada korban jiwa."

BRAK!

Bunyi debaman yang begitu keras membuat _The Bad Touch Trio _menoleh ke arah Willem, terkejut. Sang pemuda Belanda itu baru saja menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke meja dengan penuh amarah. Mata cokelatnya memancarkan kebencian dan kekesalan yang luar biasa. Ia bagaikan binatang buas yang siap menyerang siapapun.

"Tak akan kubiarkan..." desisnya pelan di antara gertakan gigi. "Tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun melukai Rangga!"

Antonio dan lainnya hanya bisa terdiam melihat sikap Willem. Tak sanggup salah satu dari mereka untuk menenangkan Willem yang sedang dilanda amarah. Lagipula, wajar bagi pemuda Belanda itu untuk kesal. Mereka pasti juga akan sekesal itu apabila pujaan hati mereka sampai diculik dan terancam nyawanya. Apapun akan mereka lakukan untuk menyelamatkan orang terkasih mereka.

Apapun.

"Sekarang, mari kita selidiki dulu siapa kira-kira pelakunya." kata Antonio. Ia mengeluarkan berkas-berkas penyelidikan yang telah dilakukan kemarin. Kaset-kaset interogasi yang telah mereka lakukan juga dikeluarkan demi penelitian lebih lanjut.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi mereka berlima untuk melihat lagi semua video interogasi. Setelah mengkaji ulang interogasi, foto-foto dari TKP mulai dibeberkan dan diteliti juga. Tiap keganjilan mereka bahas dan mereka perbincangkan. Semua kemungkinan sebisa mungkin tak mereka lewati. Semuanya.

"Permisi."

Antonio dan yang lainnya langsung berbalik saat sebuah suara terdengar dari ambang pintu. Disana, berdiri seorang pemuda Asia berambut hitam ikal. Mata cokelatnya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Namun, yang menarik perhatian para polisi adalah betapa miripnya pemuda itu dengan Rangga. Begitu mirip, tapi bukan Rangga.

Razak melangkah masuk ke dalam kantor polisi, sedikit ragu. Mata cokelatnya menatap berkeliling, mencari-cari seseorang. "Maaf kalau aku mengganggu kalian. Tapi... Apa Rangga ada? Ini sudah larut malam dan dia belum pulang juga."

"Rangga? Tidak. Ia tidak ada disini." jawab Francis. "Sebentar. Ngomong-ngomong, kau siapa?"

"Oh. Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Razak, aku adik Rangga." ucap Razak lugas sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk dijabat.

"Aku Antonio. Aku rekan kakakmu." balas Antonio seraya menyambut uluran tangan Razak. Senyum simpul tampak di wajah sang detektif. "Kami juga sedang mencarinya sekarang. Kalau boleh tahu, kapan terakhir kali kau mendapat kabar dari kakakmu?"

"Kalau tak salah sekitar pukul 5 sore. Ia menelponku, mengatakan kalau ia akan pulang larut malam karena ada lembur." gumam Razak pelan. Keraguan sangat kentara pada suaranya. "Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak ada disini. Ia tidak lembur, kan?"

Antonio mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya ia pergi ke suatu tempat hingga larut malam dengan dalih lembur."

"Jadi, kemana kira-kira dia pergi? Dan... Dan kenapa dia harus berbohong seperti itu? Aku, kan, adiknya!" seru Razak, lepas kendali. "Aku... Aku terlalu panik dan khawatir sampai tak tahu harus mencarinya kemana..."

Sebuah tepukan ringan di pundak menyadarkan Razak dari kemarahannya. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Antonio tersenyum kecil padanya. "Kami juga sedang mencarinya. Sebenarnya, ia juga menelponku tadi, namun pembicaraan kami terputus di tengah-tengah. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang menyerangnya dan kami mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Rangga."

"Jadi kakak sudah..."

"Untuk saat ini kami tak bisa memastikan apa-apa selain terus berharap ia baik-baik saja. Sekarang kami semua sedang berupaya keras untuk mencari dimana dia berapa." kata Antonio lembut. "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membantu kami juga, Razak."

Anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban yang diberikan atas ajakan Antonio. Sedikit ragu dan malu, Razak mengikuti Antonio kembali ke meja penyelidikan, melanjutkan kembali apa yang sempat tertunda.

"Semuanya, kenalkan. Ini Razak, adik Rangga." kata Antonio memperkenalkan tamu yang ia bawa. "Orang berambut putih itu Gilbert, di sebelahnya yang berambut pirang panjang itu Francis, lalu yang memakai sorban itu Gupta dari divisi kebakaran. Lalu yang terakhir yang berambut jabrik itu—"

"Edward Cullen?" celetuk Razak.

Biarpun suasana saat itu cukup mencekam dan dalam balutan kepanikan, celetukan seorang Razak sukses membuat para polisi ini tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kecuali Willem, tentu saja. Sang pemuda Belanda ini malah mendelik tajam saat nama vampir idola para gadis-gadis ditujukan padanya. Dosa apa ia sampai dimirip-miripkan oleh vampir satu itu?

"Bukan. Dia Willem, salah satu polisi di divisi sini." kata Antonio disela tawanya. "Kau ini betul-betul saudara Rangga, ya? Dia juga orang pertama yang mengungkapkan kemiripan Willem dengan vampir satu itu."

"Tolong jangan dibahas lagi! Kita harus berpacu dengan waktu untuk menyelamatkan Rangga!" bentak Willem kesal. Dibantingnya dokumen-dokumen berat ke atas meja.

Bentakan Willem berhasil menyadarkan para polisi itu pada kenyataan. Nyawa seseorang sedang berada dalam bahaya dan mereka harus berpacu dengan waktu untuk bisa menyelamatkannya. Tak ada waktu untuk bercanda dan tertawa.

"Sial..." desis Francis kesal. Ia menggosok-gosok rambut pirang panjangnya dengan frustrasi. "Semua data sudah kubaca, tapi aku tak mengerti sama sekali!"

"Untuk jaga-jaga, bagaimana kalau aku mengerahkan anak buahku untuk mengamankan area ini?" kata Gupta menawarkan. Ia juga menunjuk sebuah area yang dilingkari pada peta. Area kelima yang mungkin menjadi sasaran berikutnya berdasarkan analisis Rangga. "Kalau memang pelaku pembakaran itu yang menyerang Rangga, kemungkinan besar ia akan melakukan kejahatan yang kelima."

"Ide bagus. Perintahkan untuk semua polisi yang bertugas untuk berpatroli pada area tersebut. Susuri semuanya, terutama dengan gedung-gedung tak terpakai dan gudang. Semua tempat yang tersembunyi dan terpencil tak boleh lepas dari pengawasan." perintah Antonio. "Kita sudah tidak punya waktu lagi, Gupta. Tolong, ya."

Gupta mengangguk mengerti. Ia langsung mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menghubungi semua unit kepolisian yang masih berpatroli di luar. Nadanya begitu tegas dan pasti.

"Sekarang pelakunya..." gumam Antonio. Dahinya berkerenyit sambil memandangi foto-foto gudang. "Sebenarnya ada yang ganjil. Kenapa pada kasus keempat ini bisa ada tersangkanya? Padahal, tiga kasus lainnya sang pelaku berhasil kabur dan tak ada tersangka. Selain itu, ia tak meninggalkan kartu palsu yang memfitnah _Commedia dell'Arte._"

"Mungkin dia tidak sempat kabur?" tebak Gilbert. "Dilihat dari tempat gudang tersebut yang cukup berdekatan dengan pemukiman, tentu kebakaran sebesar ini akan segera menarik perhatian orang. Mungkin ia tak sempat kabur dan tiga orang lainnya terlanjur datang ke TKP."

"Bisa jadi. Lalu tak ada kartu mungkin karena ia tak sempat meninggalkannya." tambah Willem.

"Atau mungkin ia menyadari bahwa gudang yang ia bakar adalah gudang milik _Commedia dell'Arte_?" tebak Francis.

"Rasanya tidak. Motif kali ini sepertinya tidak mengarah pada pemilik logistik yang tersimpan di gudang. Sang pelaku hanya melihat gudang ini sebagai tempat penyimpanan barang-barang terlarang dan ingin melenyapkannya. Bisa dibilang, dia ingin menjadi pahlawan kota dengan menghapuskan obat-obatan terlarang di kota ini." ujar Antonio.

"Begitu... Jadi, dia pasti orang yang terlalu membesarkan diri sendiri, menganggap dirinya paling hebat. Seperti _Arlecchino _atau Gilbert yang hobi berteriak _awesome_."

"Hei! Biar begitu juga aku mengatakan kejujuran, Francis! Aku ini _awesome_!"

Antonio tak menimpali apapun dari pertengkaran kecil kedua sahabatnya. Otaknya masih sibuk berpikir dan menganalisa semua informasi yang telah ia dapatkan. Tapi, satu perkataan sahabatnya membuat Antonio sadar ada kejanggalan tertentu pada seorang tersangka. Sesuatu yang telah ia katakan pada interogasi yang tak disebutkan oleh tersangka lainnya.

"Astaga..." gumam Antonio. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika semua teka-teki berhasil ia sambungkan. "Dia pelakunya. Aku tahu pelakunya."

"Siapa...?" tanya Willem, namun perkataannya terpotong oleh Antonio.

"Kujelaskan di jalan! Sekarang, kita harus segera mencari Rangga! Gupta!" panggil Antonio tergesa-gesa. "Bagaimana dengan patrolinya?"

"Semuanya sudah kukerahkan!" sahut Gupta. "Lebih baik kalau kita ikut mencari juga."

Antonio mengangguk. Disambarnya _trench coat _cokelat miliknya yang tersampir di kursi. Dengan langkah lebar sang detektif bergerak menuju pintu keluar seraya mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya. Wajahnya begitu serius dan fokus pada satu tujuan. "Semoga kau tak apa-apa, Rangga." bisiknya.

Sementara itu di belakang sang detektif sepasang mata cokelat mengawasinya dengan teliti. Sinar waspada berkilat disana, mengawasi tiap langkah lebar dan terburu-buru sang Spaniard.

"Pantas _Il Capitano _panik dibuatnya. Jadi ini kekuatan orang yang membuat organisasi kalang kabut." gumam Razak. "Tapi, tak ada salahnya mengikuti mereka." Dan ia pun ikut berlari mengejar Antonio dan yang lainnya.

* * *

Sementara itu di sebuah gedung tua yang sudah usang sesosok manusia tampak sibuk menyiramkan bensin di dalam bangunan yang luas tersebut. Langit-langit yang begitu tinggi membuat langkah kakinya menggema, berpantul di sepanjang sisi bangunan. Suara napasnya terengah-engah akibat berjalan hilir mudik dari luar gedung ke dalam gedung, menyiramkan bensin dengan begitu teliti. Ia tak ingin satupun sisi gedung terlupakan. Ia ingin semuanya basah oleh bensin. Semuanya.

Tumpukan pet-peti kayu menumpuk tinggi menjulang hingga langit-langit. Sang pelaku khusus menumpahkan bensin dalam jumlah lebih banyak pada masing-masing tumpukan, meyakinkan bahwa isinya akan habis bersama dengan gedung. Habis tak bersisa.

Di balik tumpukan peti yang sibuk ia sirami, terlihat satu sosok lainnya. Sosok tersebut tampak duduk di atas lantai kayu yang berdebu dan usang. Punggungnya bersandar pada tiang kayu yang kokoh. Kedua tangannya melingkari tiang kayu tersebut di belakang punggung, saling terikat dengan borgol pada pergelangan tangan. Kepalanya terkulai lemas, membuat rambut hitam ikalnya menutupi wajahnya. Darah menetes dari rambutnya dan membasahi keningnya. Beberapa strip lakban tampak menghalangi mulutnya, memblokir semua suara.

Sang pelaku berhenti sejenak di depan pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Tangan kanannya kemudian merogoh saku celana dan meraih sebuah kunci kecil yang ia curi dari sang pemuda. Kunci yang bisa melepaskan borgol pada pergelangan tangan sang pemuda. Tanpa kunci ini, pengganggu ini akan aman di tempatnya sampai tewas terbakar.

"Salah sendiri menyusup ke tempat ini, detektif." cibir sang pelaku.

Si pelaku kemudian berbalik menuju pintu keluar dan kembali memasukan kunci borgol ke saku celananya. Dengan sangat hati-hati ia melangkah, berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkan jejak. Sebelum ia keluar, sebuah kartu ia letakan. Kartu yang akan membuat para kriminal _Commedia dell'Arte _menanggung dosa yang ia buat. Tawa licik terlontar dari mulutnya saat pintu gedung ia tutup, meninggalkan Rangga sendirian, terikat di dalam gudang.

Sang pelaku berjalan dengan riang menuju sisi gedung. Mulutnya menyenandungkan lagu dengan begitu ceria, seolah-olah kejahatan yang akan ia lakukan bukanlah apa-apa. Sekali lagi, ia menuangkan bensin terakhir yang ia bawa sebelum mengeluarkan korek api. Dengan tenangnya, ia sulut sebuah kertas dengan korek apinya dan ia jatuhkan tepat pada siraman bensin.

"Cepatlah menjadi besar dan habiskan gudang ini. Bakar semuanya."

Senyum sinis dan penuh kemenangan tersungging di wajahnya, sementara api semakin besar. Terus membesar tiap detiknya. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika jilatan api semakin ganas dan asap hitam membubung tinggi di langit malam. Tawa histeris pecah, tak sanggup ia bendung lagi. Dengan ini, tujuannya selesai sudah. Misinya sudah selesai. Misi untuk membereskan kota ini dari para perusak moral dan kriminal.

"Angkat tangan! Anda sudah terkepung!"

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat lampu-lampu sorot dari mobil polisi terarah langsung padanya, membutakan mata. Polisi-polisi berseragam mengarahkan senjata api mereka tepat ke arahnya dengan siaga, sementara dikejauhan dapat ia dengan samar-samar suara sirene pemadam kebakaran. Entah ada berapa truk, yang jelas jumlahnya lebih dari satu. Mungkin tiga, kalau ia tak salah dengar.

"Menyerahlah sekarang! Kau sudah terkepung!" seru Gilbert. Tangannya memegang pistol dengan yakin, terarah lurus ke pelaku yang masih terkejut. "Menjauh dari gedung sekarang dalam keadaan tangan di atas!"

Sang pelaku masih tak beranjak sedikit pun dari tempatnya semula. Ia terlalu kaget mendapati dirinya dikepung seperti ini. Ia tak menyangka rencananya yang hampir sempurna bisa dibongkar secepat ini.

"Menyerahlah sekarang. Semuanya sudah terbongkar, Tuan Feliks Lukasiewicz!" seru Antonio.

Ya. Sang pelaku pembakaran adalah Feliks Lukasiewicz, sang tersangka nomer empat. Masih tak ingin mengakui kesalahannya, Feliks berkata, "Hei, hei. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat, lho. Masa' kau mau menahanku seperti ini? Mana buktinya? Atas dasar apa kau mau menahanku, hah?"

"Bukti apalagi yang kau butuhkan untuk dihukum, Feliks? Drum-drum bekas bensin yang terletak di dalam bagasi mobilmu sudah cukup menjadi bukti. Korek api dan sebuah peta kota dengan tanda di lima titik tempat kebakaran. Semuanya kami temukan di dalam mobilmu yang terparkir sekitar satu blok dari sini." seru Antonio lantang. Tangannya masih mengacungkan senjata tepat ke arah Feliks.

Terlihat ekspresi tak senang dari wajah sang tersangka. Sepertinya ia sudah sulit untuk mundur lagi.

"Selain itu, kau mengucapkan kesalahan saat interogasi. Satu-satunya tersangka yang ada pada saat itu hanya kau seorang yang tahu bahwa gedung yang terbakar adalah sebuah gudang. Tiga orang lainnya mengungkapkan ketidaktahuan mereka dan mendatangi tempat itu karena asap tinggi dari kebakaran. Sementara kau langsung menyatakan dengan sangat jelas bahwa tempat yang terbakar adalah gudang. Padahal, polisi tidak memberitahukan informasi semacam itu pada kalian para tersangka. Berarti, orang yang mengetahui persis fungsi gedung yang terbakar itulah sang pelaku." Hipotesa sang detektif mengalir dengan lancar, mengutarakan semua yang telah ia analisa.

Feliks menggeram pelan. Ia baru menyadari kesalahannya. Tak seharusnya ia berkata seperti itu di tengah-tengah interogasi. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan diri.

"Lalu kenapa? Apa salah kalau aku tahu tempat apa itu sebenarnya? Asal kalian tahu, aku mendengar salah satu dari kalian polisi mengucapkan tempat macam apa yang terbakar. Gudang penuh berisi obat-obatan terlarang, sama seperti gudang ini dan gudang-gudang yang terbakar lainnya! Gudang berisi sampah!" desis Feliks. Ia masih mencoba untuk membela dirinya.

Mendengar pembelaan Feliks malah membuat Antonio tersenyum geli. "Kau ini sudah terpepet seperti ini masih saja membela. Sayangnya, pembelaanmu tadi malah semakin mempertegas keterlibatanmu, Feliks."

"Eh?"

"Poin pertama, kau menyebutkan barang apa yang ada di semua gudang yang terbakar. Padahal, informasi itu tidak pernah diberitakan oleh media massa dan ditutup-tutupi oleh polisi. Kedua, darimana kau tahu kalau gedung yang terbakar ini adalah gudang? Gedung ini sudah begitu usang tak pernah dipakai, begitupula dengan gedung-gedung di sekitarnya. Hanya pelakunya seorang yang mengetahui bahwa gedung ini adalah gudang tersembunyi untuk menyimpan obat-obatan terlarang. Dan yang ketiga adalah pernyataan perangmu terhadap obat-obatan terlarang di kota ini. Hal itu cukup untuk menentukan motifmu."

"Benar juga." Kali ini giliran Gilbert yang berkata. "Kau ingin memurnikan kembali kota ini dari barang-barang terlarang. Kota yang tak sempurna tak cocok bagimu yang sempurna. Kau berusaha untuk membersihkan kota ini dari barang-barang terlarang itu dengan cara membakar gudang-gudang persediaannya. Itulah sebabnya kau menggunakan pola bintang. Kau ingin menjadikan kota ini menjadi bersih, bersinar bagai bintang. Kota yang sesuai bagimu."

Sudah tak ada tempat lagi bagi Feliks untuk kabur. Semuanya sudah terbongkar. Motifnya dan juga bukti sudah tersedia, tinggal menunggu pengadilan. Ia sudah tak bisa kemana-mana.

Sebuah tawa keras keluar dari mulut Feliks. Sang pemuda Polandia berambut pirang tertawa terbahak-bahak, menertawakan kebodohannya. Rencananya yang begitu sempurna sampai terbongkar seperti ini, sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. "Kalian benar. Aku pelakunya. Aku ingin membersihkan kota ini dari barang-barang menjijikan seperti yang terdapat di dalam gudang ini! Kota rusak seperti ini tak cocok bagiku yang sempurna! Semuanya sampah dan itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membersihkannya! Dan _Commedia dell'Arte _pantas untuk dijadikan kambing hitam! Para kriminal yang menyebar teror, menjerumuskan masyarakat ke dalam keresahan, memang sudah pantas untuk diusir!" jeritnya lantang.

Antonio tak merespon apa-apa. Baginya, itu semua sudah cukup sebagai pengakuan sang tersangka. "Gilbert, Francis tolong tahan dia." perintahnya.

Kedua sahabatnya itu mengangguk pelan dan berjalan ke arah Feliks, senjata terangkat tinggi. Mereka tak mau mengambil resiko untuk menurunkan sejata, takut kalau-kalau orang ini menyimpan senjata juga di balik jaket tebalnya.

"Kalian mau menangkapku? Orang sepertiku tak akan bisa tertangkap! Jebloskan aku ke dalam penjara dan aku akan kabur keesokan harinya!" jeritnya. Meskipun nadanya terdengar sangat percaya diri, namun gerakan tubuhnya berkata lain. Feliks semakin mundur dan mundur untuk menjauhi kedua polisi yang semakin mendekat. "Kalian tidak akan bisa menangkap—"

Perkataannya terhenti, tersangkut di tenggorokan dan tak dapat dikeluarkan. Matanya membelalak lebar saat rasa sakit yang luar biasa menusuk tepat di dada kirinya, menembus jantungnya. Seseorang telah menembaknya dari kejauhan. Noda merah darah meruak, mewarnai jaket cokelatnya yang tebal.

Francis dan Gilbert bergegas menuju sosok Feliks yang telah rubuh. Dengan cekatan, Francis langsung memeriksa denyut nadi pada pergelangan tangan, namun apa yang ia cari sudah tak ada.

"Dia sudah tewas, Antonio." ucapnya. "Seseorang telah membunuhnya."

Antonio terdiam, terpaku pada tempatnya. Mata hijaunya menatap tak percaya pada mayat sang pelaku. Apa-apaan ini? Seseorang menembaknya tepat saat ditahan? Siapa yang menembaknya.

"Hei." panggil Razak dari kejauhan. Ia berlari kecil untuk menghampiri tiga orang polisi tersebut. "Aku menemukan ini tergeletak di jalanan." Ia menyerahkan sebuah kartu pada Antonio. Kartu dengan tulisan sambung berwarna ungu.

_Those who intervere should be dead—Pulcinella_

"_Pulcinella_?" bisik Gilbert. "Anggota _Commedia _yang baru lagi?"

"Sial..." geram Antonio. Ia meremas kartu itu hingga menjadi gumpalan kertas tak berbentuk. "Kenapa kita bisa keduluan seperti ini..."

"Daripada sibuk memikirkan si pelaku, aku lebih khawatir pada Rangga." seru Willem. Sang pemuda berambut jabrik itu langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara dan menuju pintu depan gudang diikuti oleh tiga orang polisi yang lainnya.

Razak menghela napas panjang. Ditatapnya mayat pelaku pembakaran yang terbaring dan sedang diamankan oleh beberapa orang polisi, siap untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit dan diautopsi. Mata cokelat menatap sinis tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Diambilnya telepon genggamnya dan sebuah nomer ia pijit.

"Terima kasih sudah membunuhnya, _Pulcinella._" katanya.

"_Sama-sama, da. Lagipula, tanpa tanda darimu, aku tak akan tahu yang mana yang harus kutembak. Hampir saja mau kutembak semuanya, da."_

"Hmh. Katakan pada _Il Capitano _misi sudah selesai. Terima kasih berkat _sniper _sehandal dirimu."

"_Ah, kau terlalu memujiku, _Scapino. _Baiklah, aku akan melaporkan pada _Il Capitano."

Razak memutuskan hubungan telelpon dan kembali memasukan perangkat telekomunikasi tersebut ke saku celananya. Ditatapnya khawatir gedung yang sedang terbakar dilalap api. "Rangga, semoga kau masih selamat."

Sementara itu di depan gudang yang terbakar, para petugas pemadam kebakaran sedang berjuang untuk memadamkan api yang semakin ganas. Bertruk-truk pemadam kebakaran dikerahkan untuk menenangkan amuk si jago merah, namun jilatan-jilatan api tetap ganas, tak dapat ditaklukkan.

"Gupta, bagaimana ini?" tanya Antonio, panik.

"Aku juga sedang mengusahakan api dipadamkan. Cukup sulit karena struktur serta material bangunan yang sebagian besar adalah kayu membuat api muda menyebar. Selain itu, gedung-gedung kosong di sekitarnya juga menjadi sasaran empuk api tersebut dan malah membuatnya semakin besar. Aku sudah meminta markas untuk menambah jumlah pemadam kebakaran. Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." sahut Gupta.

"Kalau menunggu lagi, pasti tak akan sempat! Rangga bisa tewas terpanggang!" seru Willem sangat panik. Mata cokelatnya menatap gedung tersebut dengan ekspresi khawatir yang berlebihan. "Suruh seorang pemadam kebakaran untuk masuk dan menyelamatkannya!"

"Itu mustahil, Willem! Kau tidak lihat kalau pintu depan sudah dikepung oleh api!" balas Gupta sengit. Ia mulai kesal dengan desakan demi desakan dari para polisi ini.

"Kalau tidak ada yang mau masuk, biar aku saja!" kata Willem lantang dan tegas. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mengambil satu ember penuh berisi air yang tersimpan di truk pemadam api. Disiramkannya seluruh isi ember itu ke sekujur tubuhnya hingga basah kuyup.

"Willem! Kau mau apa? Jangan bertindak gegabah!" seru Antonio, mencoba untuk menahan rekannya dari tindakan bunuh diri ini.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Kalau tidak ada yang mau menyelamatkannya, biar aku saja!" Dan dengan secepat mungkin, Willem berlari, menerjang kobaran api, masuk ke dalam gudang untuk menyelamatkan Rangga.

* * *

Sementara itu di dalam gudang sendiri Rangga perlahan-lahan mulai sadar. Mata abu-abunya menatap panik sekelilingnya yang sudah terbakar, terjilat oleh lidah-lidah api yang mengerikan. Hanya butuh menunggu waktu saja sampai api-api tersebut merambat ke tempatnya dan membakar tubuhnya.

Panik, Rangga mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatannya, namun itu semua percuma. Tangannya masih terikat dengan erat oleh borgol di belakang punggungnya. Yang lebih parah lagi, lakban yang menutupi mulutnya membuat sang pemuda tak sanggup berteriak meminta tolong.

Asap dari kebakaran mulai memenuhi ruangan dan menyesakan pernapasan Rangga. Ia terbatuk-batuk ketika sejumlah besar asap terhisap, masuk ke dalam paru-parunya. Ia ingin tiarap, namun posisinya tidak memungkinkan untuk tiarap. Ia akan terus terkunci dalam posisi duduk seperti ini, dipaksa untuk menghirup asap hitam kebakaran.

Asap semakin tebal dan pernapasan Rangga semakin terganggu. Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya semakin hilang dan hilang. Tak sanggup lagi ia menahan kedua kelopak matanya untuk tetap terbuka dan tersadar.

'Siapapun... Tolong aku...'

* * *

"Rangga!"

Teriakan Willem membahana ke seluruh ruangan, tertelan oleh gemuruh gedung yang mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda akan runtuh. Sang polisi berambut pirang ini berlari tak menentu arah, mencari-cari sosok pemuda yang sangat ia kenal. Sayangnya, asap hitam membuat jarak pandangnya sangat terbatas. Ia hanya mengandalkan instingnya dalam mencari Rangga. Mata dan pendengarannya sudah tak dapat diandalkan lagi.

"Rangga!" panggilnya lagi. Berharap suatu saat nanti Rangga akan menyahut panggilannya. Sayang, harapan itu hanyalah harapan kosong. Tak ada sahutan atas panggilannya. "Sial! Rangga, kau dimana..."

Kakinya terus membawa sang polisi ke tengah gudang dimana tumpukan-tumpukan peti kemas semakin banyak dan semakin tinggi. Susah payah ia melewati barikade peti-peti kemas dan berlari semakin ke dalam gudang. Tak ia pedulikan hawa panas yang sangat menyengat dari sekitarnya. Ia bahkan tak peduli dengan gedung yang mulai runtuh, tak sanggup mempertahankan diri dalam amukan api.

Saat itulah Willem melihat sesosok pemuda duduk bersandar pada sebuah tiang yang mulai rapuh. Kepalanya terkulai lemas dengan dagu menempel di dadanya. Rambut hitam ikal sang pemuda tampak berantakan dan menutupi wajahnya. Dari jauh, Willem bisa melihat darah menetes pelan dari helaian hitam tersebut.

"Rangga!" seru Willem. Kebahagian, kekhawatiran, serta rasa lega bercampur menjadi satu ketika ia menemukan pemuda yang ia cari. Secepat mungkin ia berlari ke tempat Rangga terikat dan bersimpuh di sampingnya. "Hei. Bangun! Rangga, bangun!" katanya, panik. Berkali-kali ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Rangga, memaksa sang pemuda Asia untuk membuka matanya. Namun, tindakan itu percuma.

Lagi, sebagian besar gedung runtuh. Kali ini cukup dekat dengan tempat mereka berdua berada. Merasakan bahaya yang semakin mendekat, Willem memutuskan untuk membawa Rangga ke tempat yang aman untuk kemudian menyadarkannya. Ia berjalan ke belakang tiang dan mengerang pelan saat melihat borgol mengikat pergelangan tangan Rangga.

"Sial. Kenapa harus dengan borgol di saat-saat kritis seperti ini?" keluh Willem. Ia lalu menarik pistol dari dalam sarungnya dan mengarahkan tepat ke rantai borgol. Sebagai penembak paling handal seluruh kepolisian memberinya nilai tambah dalam situasi seperti ini.

DOR!

Rantai tersebut akhirnya putus, memisahkan kedua pergelangan tangan Rangga. Willem langsung menggendong Rangga yang masih pingsan dan berlari membawanya keluar. Tepat saat itu, api mulai merambat ke tiang kayu dimana Rangga sebelumnya terikat. Dalam sekejap, tiang lapuk itu habis sudah dalam kepungan api.

* * *

Di luar gedung, situasi juga tidak membaik. Sebanyak enam mobil pemadam sudah dikerahkan, namun akibat padatnya letak bangunan dengan bangunan lain menjadikan api menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Kondisi cuaca yang sangat kering dan angin kencang juga tidak membantu para petugas untuk memadamkan api. Kebakaran malah meluas dan memakan korban gedung-gedung di sekitar gudang tersebut.

Antonio menatap khawatir pintu masuk gudang yang terbakar. Ia terus berharap Willem selamat. Akan lebih baik lagi bila polisi itu juga membawa Rangga keluar dari gedung. Semoga.

Samar-samar terlihat sosok hitam bergerak mendekati pintu gudang. Gerakannya begitu cepat. Rupanya itu adalah Willem. Ia keluar dari dalam gudang sambil menggendong Rangga yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri. Begitu keluar dari gudang, Willem langsung disambut dengan selimut basah dari Gupta untuk memadamkan api-api kecil yang sempat menyulut pakaian sang polisi.

"Willem! Rangga!" panggil Antonio gembira. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka keduanya bisa keluar dari dalam gudang itu dengan selamat dan tanpa luka.

Willem membaringkan Rangga di sisi jalan yang berseberangan dengan kebakaran. Ditatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran wajah pemuda Asia tersebut. Tak ada respon apa-apa. "Antonio, dia tidak sadarkan diri..." gumam Willem khawatir.

"Dia bahkan tidak bernapas..." tambah Gilbert sedikit ketakutan. Ia menyadari kalau tak ada pergerakan naik dan turun pada dada Rangga. "Apa dia sudah..."

Francis meraih salah satu pergelangan tangan Rangga dan mencoba merasakan denyut nadinya. "Tidak. Denyut nadinya masih ada, tapi sangat lemah. Hampir tak terasa. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Razak, panggilkan medis!"

Tak perlu disuruh dua kali, Razak langsung berlari menuju mobil ambulans yang diparkir tak jauh dari tempat kebakaran.

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi, Rangga. Adikmu sedang memanggil bantuan." bisik Antonio lembut. Diremasnya tangan kanan Rangga, berharap gerakan tersebut dapat menyadarkan rekannya dari alam bawah sadar.

Willem mengerling berkali-kali dari sosok Rangga yang masih pingsan ke sosok Razak yang sibuk melewati petugas-petugas menuju mobil ambulans. Ia tak akan sempat. Saat Razak kembali Rangga pasti sudah...

"Terlalu lama." geram Willem. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepala Rangga hingga posisi tenggorokannya sejajar dengan dada. Tanpa keraguan dan penantian yang lama, ia memberikan napas buatan melalui mulut ke mulut. Dengan sabar, Willem melakukan metode yang sama berulang-ulang. Meniupkan udara ke paru-paru Rangga melalui mulut dan memompanya untuk kembali bernapas. "Ayolah..." desisnya pelan setelah percobaan ketiganya tidak berhasil. Ia kembali meniupkan udara ke mulut Rangga sebelum kembali memompa paru-paru sang pemuda Asia untuk kembali bekerja.

Di saat Willem sedang memberikan napas buatan, Rangga mulai tersadar. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan mengedip-ngedip berkali-kali. Matanya pedih karena terlalu lama berada di tempat penuh asap. "Apa yang..."

Antonio dan yang lainnya masih terpaku, tak mempercayai bahwa Rangga masih akan sadar. Sungguh, mereka tak menduga kalau Rangga masih terselamatkan.

Rangga yang melihat ekspresi aneh para seniornya malah terdiam dan mengerenyitkan kening, bingung. "Kalian ini kenapa, sih? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan kekar memeluk Rangga dan mendekapnya sangat erat. Wangi _aftershave _bercampur dengan asap tercium dari pakaian orang yang memeluknya. Dari samping mata Rangga, ia dapat melihat helaian rambut pirang pendek.

"Wi... Willem? Kenapa...?"

"Syukurlah." bisik Willem pelan, masih terus memeluk Rangga. "Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa, Rangga."

Pagi itu satu bangunan kembali terbakar dan runtuh bersamaan dengan datangnya fajar. Tak ada korban jiwa dalam kebakaran kali ini dan kasus berhasil ditutup. Dalam penangkapannya, sang pelaku mengakui semua kesalahannya dan membeberkan motifnya. Sayang, hidupnya tak bertahan lama karena luka tembak yang tepat mengenai jantungnya. Siapa penembaknya, masih misterius. Yang jelas, ia mempunyai nama sandi _Pulcinella_. Anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _yang baru.

* * *

Bau obat-obatan menggelitik indera penciuman. Warna-warna serba putih dan pastel mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Pakaiannya terasa longgar dengan beberapa bekas suntikan pada tangan kiri dan kanannya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan sesuatu seperti membungkusnya.

Rangga terbangun di dalam rumah sakit. Setelah kebakaran itu, ia langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat dan dioperasi. Rupanya kepalanya mendapat benturan yang cukup keras. Beruntung benturan tersebut tidak sampai membuatnya gegar otak, atau lebih parah lagi merusak sistem saraf di dalam otaknya. Sekarang, perban tebal membalut kepalanya dan baru bisa dibuka setelah jahitan pada kepalanya pulih. Paru-parunya juga diperiksa mengingat berapa lama yang ia habiskan di dalam gudang di tengah-tengah asap kebakaran. Pergelangan tangannya juga diobati karena tergores oleh tajamnya borgol.

TOK TOK!

Rangga mengalihkan pandangannya dari acara televisi yang sedang ia saksikan. Di ambang pintu berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan beralis tebal. Mata hijaunya menyorot dingin dengan seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibir pemuda tersebut. Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah buket bunga mawar hitam. Tak lama setelah pria itu masuk, Razak menyusul di belakang pria tersebut dan menutup pintu. Ia bahkan mengunci kamar, memastikan tidak ada yang bisa masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _Brighella_?" tanya laki-laki misterius itu. Ia meletakan mawar yang ia bawa ke dalam vas dan diaturnya dengan sabar.

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Rangga sebelum ia menyahut, "Sudah lebih baik, _Il Capitano._ Terima kasih sudah mau mengunjungi saya."

Tawa renyah meluncur dari mulut sang _Il Capitano. _Kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengatur mawar-mawar yang ia bawa ke dalam vas, menjadikannya pajangan yang sangat menarik. "Kau tahu. Saat aku menerima kabar tentang kau yang diculik serta nyaris tewas terbakar dari _Scapino _dan _Pulcinella, _aku langsung memutuskan kalau aku harus menjengukmu paling tidak sekali."

Terdengar dengusan dari pojok ruangan dimana Razak berdiri. "Yang benar saja. Anda malah menyuruh saya untuk mengabaikan keselamatan _Brighella _dan melanjutkan misi dengan membunuh pelaku pembakaran." gumam Razak. Terdengar sedikit kekesalan di dalam nada suaranya.

"Beruntung kau berhasil menyelesaikan misimu dan menyelamatkan _Brighella _di saat yang bersamaan." kata _Il Capitano_. "Kalau tidak, sudah kuminta _Il Dottore _untuk memberi hukuman berat padamu, _Scapino._"

"Dan _Il Dottore _juga pasti akan memberikan hukuman berat pada Anda kalau sampai anak buah kesayangannya tewas." balas Razak sengit.

"Kalian berdua, sudahlah." potong Rangga sebelum pertengkaran ini meluas dan semakin parah. "Yang penting aku tidak apa-apa."

_Il Capitano _merapikan sedikit jaketnya. Mata hijaunya menatap tajam ke arah Razak yang masih bersikap cuek, tak peduli dengan keberadaan atasannya disana. Ia bahkan tampak sangat tidak peduli atas perdebatannya dengan sang pria berambut pirang yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, _Brighella._" ucap _Il Capitano _dalam aksen _British _yang begitu kental. Ia meraih ke dalam saku jaketnya dan menyodorkan sebuah kartu kepada Rangga. "Sebuah tugas resmi langsung dari _Il Dottore._"

Kedua alis Rangga bertautan. Jarang sekali sebuah misi diberikan langsung oleh sang pemimpin tertinggi _Commedia dell'Arte, Il Dottore. _Biasanya, misi diberikan melalui tangan _Il Capitano, _sang tangan kanan _Il Dottore. _Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia mendapatkan misi langsung dari mentornya itu.

Rangga mengambil kartu yang disodorkan oleh _Il Capitano _dan membacanya singkat. Setelah membacanya, Rangga mendongak dan menatap _Il Capitano _dengan tatapan tak percaya. "_Il Dottore _ingin mengambil kembali logistik yang tertahan di kepolisian dan ia memintaku untuk mengatur semua penyusupan?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Kau tahu _Il Dottore. _Ia tidak mau rugi. Saat mendengar kabar dariku tentang kebakaran di gudang kita baru-baru ini, ia sangat marah. Yang lebih parah lagi, Yao tidak mau mengembalikan uang yang telah kita keluarkan untuk obat-obat tersebut. Ia bilang, itu resiko kita sebagai pemilik barang." kata _Il Capitano._

"Sebenarnya yang patut disalahkan adalah Yong Soo." timpal Razak. "Dia sebagai penjaga gudang saat itu harusnya bisa lebih hati-hati. Beruntung dia sudah mati. Kalau tidak, ia pasti akan kubunuh."

_Il Capitano _hanya melirik singkat ke arah Razak. Jujur, ia juga setuju dengan Razak. Kebakaran gudang logistik milik _Commedia dell'Arte _adalah murni kesalahan Yong Soo yang tidak siaga. Orang sembrono seperti itu memang pantas untuk mati.

"Jadi, _Il Dottore _memutuskan untuk mengambil lagi barang-barang yang disita oleh kepolisian supaya ia tak harus membeli barang lebih banyak lagi?" tanya Rangga.

Sebuah anggukan kepala dari _Il Capitano _menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan sang _rookie. _"Sepertinya begitu. Kau siap menerima tugas sebagai ketua penyergapan kita kali ini, _Brighella_? Ingat, misimu sebagai mata-mata di kepolisian masih berlanjut, _Brighella._"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi, kalau itu memang keinginan _Il Dottore, _aku akan melakukannya."

Senyum simpul terukir di wajah _Il Capitano. _Setelah menyelesaikan karangan bunganya, ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar, ia menoleh dan menatap Rangga. "Oh, iya. Tadi aku bertemu dengan teman-teman polisimu di lobi. Kalau mereka menanyakan siapa aku, katakan saja pada mereka aku teman lamamu, Arthur Kirkland."

"Baiklah, Arthur."

"Cepat sembuh, _Brighella. _Dan cepatlah kembali pada misimu sebagai mata-mata."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Woohoo! Siapa yang menantikan kemunculan Iggy? Artie udah keluar! Bahkan Brighella dan Il Capitano udah bocor siapa! Asoy! Sekarang ada tokoh baru. Il Dottore! Silakan tebak siapa! Hohohoho. Saatnya bales review anon!

**Minazuki Zwei : **Ehehe. Maaf, ya, yang ini lama. Saya masih shock pas liat sketch Himaruya buat Indo-tan. Ihiks... Wahahah! Saya malah sering ngetik fanfic pas lagi pelajaran. Bodo amat, deh, itu dosen berseliweran. Hohoho. Nethere puasa, tapi sekarang malah nyium Rangga (maksudnya CPR). Hahaa! Makasih reviewnya, yaa!

**Kat lin : **Disini udah ketauan siapa yang mentung Rangga. Hohoho. Aaw... benarkah? Makasih, lho, udah dibilang keren. Hehehe. Latar tempatnya, ya? Gak tau. #slapped Beneran, saya gak tau. Lagian, kalo jelas tempatnya dimana jadi bingung sendiri nentuin lokasi. Kalo kayak gini bisa terserah saya. Hohohoho! #hajared Hmm... Gala dinner HA nanti, ya. Mungkin Desember. Ehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

Nah! Semuanya udah dibales. DAN SAYA MASIH GAK RELA INDONESIA KAYAK GITUUU! DX Ah, lupakan. Eh, udah pada tau kalo Brighella itu Indo, kan? Silakan liat lagi tumblr saya pas bagian cover. Itu adalah Brighella. Jadi, itulah gambaran Indonesia di mata saya SEHARUSNYA!

Dan buat yang gak jelas, Il Capitano itu England alias Arthur Kirkland. Ehehe. Sekali-kali Artie jadi villain. #plak

Ada yang mau review?


	6. Introduction : Il Dottore

**A/N : **Aaah! Saya senang sekali! Sebenernya gak tau harus seneng apa sedih, tapi jujur SAYA SENANG SEKALI! Eh, saudara-saudara sekalian. Ternyata sketch yang kemaren itu bukan chara design! Tapi, cuma gambaran dari orang-orang di negara-negara tersebut yang pernah ditemuin sama Himaruya. Bukan chara design! Sekali lagi, BUKAN CHARA DESIGN! Hahaha! Indo sama Malay masih OC! Dengan gender yang masih gak jelas! Yeiy! Semoga design chara yang beneran Indonesia dibikin sesuai dengan harapan. Kalo emang cewek, buatlah yang manis dan cantik. Kalo cowok, buat se-tsundere mungkin. #plak

**Disclaimer : **Kepunyaan Bang Hidekazu Himaruya. #pelukpeluksiabang Awas lo, bikin Indo bertampang banci lagi saya clurit kamu!

**Warning : **NO TRANSGENDER! Male!Indonesia dan male!Malaysia are still OCs. Hahahah! Hint sho-ai bertebaran. Sedikit cium sini dan cium sana.

**Listening to : **Everything about 'Owl City'! Saya cinta 'Owl City'! #tebarconfetti Welcome to my playlist, 'Owl City'! "Cave In" dan "Firefly"-mu sangat diterima disini. Baek-baek sama tetangga playlist lainnya, ya. Tuh, di atas kamu ada OST '500 Days Of Summers', atasnya lagi ada OST 'Hetalia'. Atas-atas lagi ada lagu-lagu klasik, dll. Yang rukun, ya, kalian. Kalo saya lagi galau, nge-shuffle-nya juga yang bener. #plak

* * *

Gelas anggur diangkat tinggi-tinggi, bersulang untuk merayakan. Suara dentingan gelas beradu terdengar di setiap sisi ruangan, kemudian diiringi oleh tawa ceria dari para penghuni ruangan. Semuanya bersuka cita dan larut dalam suasana pesta.

_Brighella, _berjalan mengelilingi ruangan dan berkali-kali tersenyum ramah menerima ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya. Ia tak menyangka kalau kesembuhannya akan langsung dirayakan oleh seluruh anggota _Commedia dell'Arte. _Baginya, keberadaannya tak terlalu penting di organisasi. Ia hanyalah anggota biasa, tak ada keistemewaan apapun.

"_Brighella._" Sebuah suara terdengar dari samping, membuat Rangga berputar untuk menemui sosok _Il Capitano _berjalan mendekatinya. Wajahnya tertutup sebagian dengan topeng berwarna merah keoranyean dan hidung yang besar pada topeng. Sedikit garis hitam di bawah bagian hidung memberikan kesan seolah-olah pemakai topeng mempunyai kumis. "Selamat atas kesehatannya."

Sebuah anggukan sopan diberikan oleh Rangga sebagai balasan ucapan selamat dari Arthur. "Terima kasih, _Il Capitano._ Sungguh, saya tidak merasa kesembuhan saya pantas untuk dirayakan seperti ini."

Arthur menepuk pundak Rangga enteng sambil tertawa renyah. "Kau ini terlalu merendah. Kau ini anak buah kesayangan _Il Dottore. _Wajar kalau sang pemimpin ingin merayakan kesehatanmu, murid kesayangan _Il Dottore._"

Kali ini Rangga hanya bisa tersenyum simpul saat mendengar perkataan _Il Capitano. _Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Arthur sedikit iri dengan keistimewaan yang pegang oleh Rangga, hanya karena sang pemuda Asia itu didikan resmi dari _Il Dottore. _Memang, yang menjadi wakil sang pemimpin adalah Arthur, namun semua misi penting selalu dioper ke _Brighella, _apapun itu alasannya. Sama saja seperti misi penyusupan dan perebutan kembali logistik organisasi yang tertahan di kepolisian.

Iri? Ya. _Il Capitano _sangat iri.

"_Brighella._" Terdengar sebuah suara memanggil dari kerumunan. Tampak seorang laki-laki bertopeng hitam pekat berdiri disana, mengayunkan tangannya memberi isyarat kepada Rangga untuk mendekat.

Dengan sedikit anggukan pelan kepala Arthur, Rangga berjalan meninggalkan sang British dan menuju pemanggilnya. Ia kemudian mengangguk dengan penuh hormat pada laki-laki bertopeng hitam itu. "Terima kasih untuk pestanya, _Il Dottore._" kata Rangga.

_Il Dottore, _laki-laki bertopeng hitam itu tersenyum simpul. Ditepuknya ringan pundak Rangga dan direngkuh. "Sudah sewajarnya kalau aku bersukacita atas kesembuhanmu, _Brighella. _Kau ini sudah kuanggap seperti keluargaku sendiri. Kau dan _Scapino_." kata _Il Dottore, _masih merengkuh pundak Rangga dan mengajak anak buah kesayangannya itu berkeliling ruangan. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan rencana pengambilan kembali logistik kita yang tertahan di kepolisian? Sudah ada perkembangan?"

"Ya. Secara kasar, skenario dan pemainnya sudah mulai tersusun rapi. Tinggal penyelarasan akhir antara skenario dengan pemainnya." sahut Rangga tenang, masih terus mengikuti atasannya itu berkeliling.

Tak terasa, sampailah keduanya pada sebuah balkon mungil. Hamparan taman yang luar biasa luas dan indah berada di bawah dengan pencahayaan yang tak kalah indah. Beberapa air mancur tampak berdiri dengan gagah di tengah-tengah taman, memainkan semburat air dalam balutan cahaya warna-warni yang begitu indah. Patung-patung pualam bertebaran di seluruh penjuru taman, menambah kesan mewah dan eksklusif dari taman itu sendiri.

_Il Dottore _menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _railing _balkon seraya memandang langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Bulan purnama menggantung dengan begitu gagahnya, dikelilingi oleh para bintang. "Kapan kau akan memulai misi ini, _Brighella_?" tanyanya. Matanya masih terpancang pada langit malam.

"Secepatnya, _Il Dottore. _Semoga akhir bulan ini misi ni sudah bisa selesai." jawab Rangga lancar. "Saya tak ingin membuat Anda harus menunggu lebih lama lagi. Semakin cepat akan semakin baik dan saya juga bisa kembali pada misi saya yang semula."

Sebuah anggukan pelan diterima Rangga sebagai respon dari _Il Dottore. _Sang pria bertopeng hitam itu masih sibuk mengagumi langit yang membentang luas di atasnya. "Lalu... Bagaimana dengan Carriedo?"

"Antonio?" ulang Rangga, sedikit terkejut saat atasannya itu bertanya mengenai sang detektif. "Dia... Mungkin akan sedikit bermasalah dengan Antonio dan timnya. Mau tak mau, kita pasti akan berbentrokan dengan mereka."

"Dan untuk mengatasi bentrokan itu, rencana apa yang sudah kau buat?"

Mendengar pertanyaan _Il Dottore _membuat Rangga terdiam. Jujur, ia belum memikirkan strategi untuk lepas dari Antonio dan yang lainnya. Skenario ini merupakan skenario terburuk yang ia persiapkan dan tentu Rangga tak mengharapkan ini terjadi sama sekali. Belum terpikirkan bagaimana melewati perselisihan yang akan terjadi antara Antonio dan kelompoknya nanti. "Itu... Saya belum memikirkannya, _Il Dottore._" balas Rangga. Kepalanya tertunduk malu.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka sampai di balkon _Il Dottore _mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam yang membetang luas dan menatap sosok Rangga. Topeng keramik berwarna hijau toskanya tampak berkilau di bawah sinar bulan dan bintang yang gemerlapan. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan kokoh berdiri diselimuti cahaya dari arah ruang pesta.

_Il Dottore _mendengus pelan lalu tersenyum, membuat _Brighella _terheran-heran. "Tak kusangka pemuda yang dulu kulatih sudah sebesar ini." kata _Il Dottore _sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Rangga penuh kasih sayang. "Lakukan sebisamu, Rangga. Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Aku tak mau kalau keselamatanmu terancam lagi seperti kasus sebelumnya."

Rangga hanya bisa terdiam mendapat nasihat dari atasan sekaligus mentornya itu.

_Il Dottore _berjalan mendekati Rangga dan mengecup lembut sang pemuda lalu tersenyum. Ia kemudian berkata, "Kembalilah ke tempat pesta. Mereka datang untuk bertemu denganmu, bukan denganku."

Rangga membungkuk dalam sebagai tanda hormat dan meraih tangan kanan _Il Dottore, _dimana sebuah cincin tersemat di jari tengah sang pemimpin. Dengan penuh hormat, Rangga mengecup cincin tersebut

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

* * *

Rangga berjalan dengan enteng menuju kantornya. Tas kulit berisi dokumen-dokumen penting dia tenteng pada tangan kanannya. Langkah kakinya begitu mantap dan yakin melewati bilik-bilik para petugas yang lainnya. Meskipun perban masih melingkar di kepalanya dan bekas jahitan di kepalanya masih butuh waktu untuk betul-betul sembuh total, sang pemuda Indonesia ini tidak mau menghabiskan waktu berbaring di rumah sakit. Ia mempunyai begitu banyak tanggung jawab dan pekerjaan; baik yang berhubungan dengan organisasi dan kepolisian. Inilah susahnya menjadi seorang agen ganda. Tugasnya juga ganda.

Mengingat tugas yang menumpuk itu membuat Rangga mendesah panjang penuh derita.

Baru saja sang _rookie _memasuki ruang kerjanya ia langsung disambut dengan pemandangan aneh. Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, dan Willem keempatnya duduk mengelilingi laptop milik sang Spaniard. Raut wajah keempatnya sangatlah serius dengan dahi berkerenyit.

'Apa ada kasus lagi?' pikir Rangga bingung seraya meletakan tas yang ia bawa ke atas meja. Seingatnya, kasus terakhir yang sedang mereka tangani adalah kasus kebakaran yang membuatnya nyaris tewas itu. Sisanya hanya kasus-kasus ringan yang mudah untuk diselesaikan. Kasus-kasus sepele seperti itu sudah tidak ditangani oleh polisi-polisi sekaliber Antonio dan yang lainnya.

"Kalian sedang apa, sih? Kasus baru, ya?" tanya Rangga. Sang pemuda berambut ikal ini berjalan menghampiri Antonio dengan ekspresi bingung jelas terpatri di wajahnya.

Antonio mendongak dari laptopnya dan tersenyum lebar. "Hei, Rangga! Bukan. Ini bukan kasus, kok. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, kami jadi nonton 'Criminal Minds'. Hahaha!"

Oh...

"Yes! Tamat!" seru Gilbert gembira dan melemparkan tinju ke udara. "Nonton lagi, yuk! Mumpung si Eldestein itu belum datang!"

"Enak saja! Kalau nanti Inspektur datang dan melihat kita santai-santai begini bisa kenapa damprat, tahu!" tegur Antonio. Sang pemuda Spanyol itu mulai mematikan laptopnya dan mengemasi perangkat tersebut. Dokumen-dokumen penyelidikan mulai ia keluarkan dari laci meja untuk penyidikan lebih lanjut.

"Yaaahh... Mau 'Criminal Minds'!" rengek Gilbert dan Francis kompak.

"... Pantas saja otak kalian kriminal semua. Tontonannya begitu, sih..." gumam Rangga, bingung melihat tingkah kekanakan pasa seniornya.

Entah sejak kapan Willem sudah berjalan mendekatinya. Sang pemuda Belanda berambut jabrik itu sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di samping Rangga dan merangkul pemuda pujaan hatinya itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana kondisimu, Rangga? Sudah sembuh, kan?" tanyanya akrab, masih tersenyum.

"Lumayan." sahut Rangga singkat. "Tinggal pemulihan dari jahitan saja."

Willem mengangguk-angguk penuh pengertian. Senyum lebar dari kuping ke kuping masih tersungging di bibirnya, membuat Rangga yang disenyumi menjadi tak nyaman. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu, tidak siapa yang menyelamatkanmu dari kebakaran?"

"Tidak. Siapa memangnya?" Jujur, belum ada orang yang mengatakan pada Rangga siapa penyelamat jiwanya itu. Tadinya ia berpikiran bahwa salah satu anak buah Gupta atau petugas pemadam kebakaran lainnya. Namun, dari pengakuan Gupta, sang polisi kebakaran itu tidak memerintahkan anak buahnya ataupun petugas pemadam untuk masuk ke dalam gudang. Mengingat kondisi kebakaran saat itu sudah sangat parah dan kondisi gedung yang sangat rapuh, memungkinkan bagi gedung untuk roboh kapan saja.

Bukannya jawaban yang diterima oleh Rangga, tapi malah senyuman super bodoh dan terlalu gembira dari Willem. "Coba tebak." godanya.

Rangga memutar kedua bola matanya, kesal dengan sikap main-main ini. Ia tak punya waktu untuk main-main dalam hidupnya. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu."

"Yaaah. Kau marah, ya, Rangga? Kau tahu, kau jadi semakin imut kalau ngambek seperti itu!" Kembali godaan mengalir mulus keluar dari mulut Willem.

"Bilang aku imut sekali lagi kutusuk jantungmu dengan pasak perak, dasar vampir!" balas Rangga sengit.

"Dengan kehadiranmu ke dunia saja sudah cukup menusuk relung hatiku yang terdalam, Rangga." Gombalan hasil berguru pada Francis mulai dikumandangkan sang pria Belanda demi meluluhkan hati pujaan hatinya.

"... Kau tahu, Willem. Sepertinya kau berbakat untuk menulis lirik lagu dangdut."

"... Kau jahat, Rangga. Sangat jahat..."

"Terima kasih."

"Tuh, kan. Kita malah keluar topik semula!" seru Willem frutsrasi. "Kembali ke topik. Kau tahu siapa yang menyelamatkanmu dari kobaran api?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak tahu dan kau tidak mau memberitahu. Sekarang, biarkan aku bekerja!"

"Yang menyelamatkanmu aku!"

Hening.

"... Kau bercanda..."

"Untuk apa aku bercanda? Dan kau tahu, Rangga. Saat aku menggendongmu keluar dari gedung, kau tidak sadarkan diri. Bahkan kau pingsan. Jadi, untuk menyadarkanmu kembali, aku terpaksa melakukan CPR." lanjut Willem, masih tersenyum lebar. "Kalau bukan karena jasaku, kau pasti tidak akan berdiri di tempat ini sekarang."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Rangga untuk memproses informasi yang baru ia dapatkan. Ia terkurung di gudang yang terbakar dan tak bisa keluar. Ia ingat ada seseorang yang datang menembus api untuk menyelamatkannya, setelah itu kabur. Sepertinya orang itu berhasil mengeluarkannya. Lalu, ketika ia sadar pertama kali orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah Willem. Kalau ia ingat-ingat lagi, jarak wajah mereka berdua waktu itu sangatlah dekat. Terlalu dekat malahan. Dan... Apa tadi kata Willem? CPR? Bukankah CPR itu pertolongan pertama dengan pernapasan buatan melalui mulut ke...

Seketika wajah Rangga memerah begitu membayangkan adegan itu terjadi. Satu-satunya yang tebersit di kepala Rangga adalah harapan semoga adiknya tidak melihatnya. Semoga tidak melihat...

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaanmu, Rangga? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Antonio sambil tersenyum. "Padahal kau tidak usah masuk dulu hari ini kalau kau masih belum sembuh."

"Ti... Tidak apa-apa, kok." sahut Rangga terbata-bata, masih terkejut dengan berita tentang 'ciuman'nya dengan Willem. Ia melepaskan tubuhnya dari lingkaran tangan Willem dan berjalan menuju meja Antonio. "Umm... Bagaimana kasusnya? Sudah beres semuanya?"

"Kalau yang kau maksud beres adalah penjahatnya meninggal, ya. Kasus sudah beres." celetuk Gilbert santai. Ia bahkan menjungkitkan kursinya hingga bertopang pada kaki-kaki belakang dan melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Kedua kakinya dinaikan ke atas meja penyelidikan.

"Meninggal?" ulang Rangga, bingung. "Bagaimana bisa? Meninggal dalam kebakaran, begitu?"

"Bukan." ucap Francis sambil menggeleng pelan. "Saat pelaku akan ditahan, tiba-tiba seseorang menembaknya tepat di jantung dari jarak jauh. Salah satu dari anggota _Commedia dell'Arte._"

'_Pulcinella._' pikir Rangga. Tak perlu keterangan mengenai nama, ia sudah dapat mengenal siapa anggota organisasi yang bertanggung jawab. _Pulcinella _sudah lama mengemban tugas sebagai _sniper _handal organisasi untuk membunuh musuh-musuh yang merugikan organisasi. Bila Rangga sendiri ahli dalam tembakan jarak dekat, maka Ivan Braginski sang _Pulcinella _mempunyai keahlian khusus sebagai _sniper. _Selain itu, ciri khasnya adalah menembak musuh tepat di jantung, berbeda dengan Rangga yang menembak tepat di kepala.

"Pelurunya adalah 7,62x54mmR. Dengan peluru seperti ini, pelakunya kemungkinan besar menggunakan _rifle_." lanjut Antonio sambil membacakan data yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari para dokter forensik kepolisian.

Rangga tertawa kecil dalam hati. Peluru 7,62x54mmR memang sudah menjadi ciri khas dari _Pulcinella. _Ia terlalu bangga dengan kewarganegaraannya sebagai orang Rusia, sampai-sampai juga menggunakan senapan buatan Rusia pertama yang menggunakan peluru berkaliber seperti itu. 'Ivan, rasa nasionalisnya, dan _Mosin-Nagant_ kesayangannya. Sudah pasti ini _Pulcinella._'

"Apa jenis senapannya sudah diketahui?" tanya Rangga. Pertanyaan yang tak perlu karena sudah sering ia mendengar Ivan menggembar-gemborkan kehebatan senapannya, _Mosin-Nagant, _setiap kali mereka bertemu. Dan Rangga juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Ivan karena ia sendiri juga begitu bangga dengan _Grande Puissance 35 _miliknya hasil keluaran 'Browning'.

"Dilihat dari pelurunya, kemungkinan senapan yang digunakan adalah _Mosin-Nagant, Dragunov, Zastava M76 _atau _Zastava M91, Romak-3... _Dan senapan lainnya. Peluru ini terlalu umum." jawab Willem, sang ahli tembak kepolisian.

"Tapi..." gumam Antonio. Ia menatap lekat-lekat foto hasil pengeluaran peluru dari tubuh korban. "Peluru ini adalah peluru khusus yang diciptakan di Rusia untuk persenjataan Rusia. Siapapun orangnya, ia pasti mempunyai kedekatan yang sangat erat dengan Rusia secara psikologis."

"Kenapa harus begitu? Aku sendiri memakai _handgun _produksi Amerika." ucap Rangga sambil menunjukan pistol berkaliber 9 mili miliknya. "Kau sendiri memakai pistol keluaran Jerman, Antonio."

"... Iya juga, sih..."

Rangga menggelang pelan, mencoba untuk menghilangkan topik pembicaraan mereka mengenai senjata ini. Terlalu lama membahas persenjataan teman-temannya di organisasi bisa-bisa membuatnya gemas dan membocorkan semuanya. "Selain itu, ada apa lagi?"

"Sebenarnya ada ini." kata Antonio pelan dan tangan kanannya bergerak mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja. Dikeluarkannya sebuah kantung plastik transparan berisikan sebuah kartu dengan tulisan sambung berwarna ungu. "Adikmu menemukan kartu ini di dekat tempat kebakaran tak lama setelah pelaku ditembak."

Rangga mengambil kantung plastik itu dan mengamati kartu tersebut. Yep. Tak salah lagi ini adalah ulah _Pulcinella. _Namanya jelas tertulis disana. Selain itu, tinta warna ungu dan tulis sambung seperti ini memang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Dan dari keterangan Antonio dimana Razak yang menyerahkan kartu ini, pasti kedua orang itu sudah bekerja sama. Dikembalikannya kantung tersebut seraya bertanya, "Ada lagi yang lain yang tertinggal olehku?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang aneh dengan penembakan ini..." gumam Antonio tak jelas. Ia mengambil kantung yang diserahkan oleh Rangga dan mengamati kembali kartu yang sudah berjam-jam ia teliti dengan harapan menemukan petunjuk. Dahinya berkerenyit tanda sang detektif sedang berkonsentrasi keras. "Senapan dengan jenis peluru seperti itu biasanya digunakan khusus untuk tembakan jarak jauh. Paling maksimal adalah 500 meter tanpa _scope _dan lebih dari 700 meter bila mengenakan _scope. _Selain itu, tak ada orang yang mencurigakan di sekitar gedung setelah Inspektur Oxsentierna mengadakan penggeledahan ke seluruh gedung di sekitar tempat penembakan. Radius penggeledahan saat itu baru 100 meter."

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Gilbert, bingung.

"Dari pengeledahan itu, Oxsentierna tidak menemukan apa-apa, kan. Itu berarti, sang pelaku penembakan berada lebih dari 100 meter. Bagaimana caranya bisa menembak untuk kemudian meninggalkan kartunya disana?"

Bagaikan disambar petir, para polisi yang berada di ruangan itu tersadarkan akan kejanggalan tersebut. Memang agak aneh bila kartu ditemukan kemudian setelah tembakan terjadi. Ditambah lagi dengan tembakan jarak jauh seperti itu akan sulit bagi sang penembak untuk meninggalkan kartu dan menempuh jarak ratusan meter untuk meletakkan kartu tersebut.

Di antara polisi yang ada, Ranggalah yang paling panik. Dengan analisa seperti itu, bisa-bisa Razak dicurigai sebagai komplotan _Pulcinella _dan anggota organisasi. Ia tak mau kalau adiknya itu harus dikejar-kejar polisi. Tidak sekarang. 'Si bodoh itu. Bertindak seenaknya saja! Untuk apa pula ia mengantarkan kartu seperti itu? Membuatnya semakin dicurigai saja!' geram Rangga dalam hati, kesal dengan sikap ceroboh adiknya.

"Mu... Mungkin saja kalau kartu itu sudah diletakan di sekitar tempat itu sebelumnya dan secara tak sengaja Razak menemukannya." kata Rangga. Ia mencoba untuk menghindarkan kecurigaan Antonio dan yang lainnya dari sang adik.

"Bisa juga, ya..." gumam Antonio mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian mendongak menatap Rangga dan berkata, "Oh, iya. Kau bisa tolong pergi ke divisi kebakaran untuk mengambil data-data penyelidikan kasus-kasus kebakaran ini? Ada beberapa yang mau kuselidiki, terutama mengenai barang-barang yang ada disana. Tolong, ya?"

"Baiklah..." ucap Rangga pelan. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar dari kantor dan menuju divisi tujuannya untuk mengambil data. Ada sedikit keuntungan baginya karena ia bisa tahu dengan pasti ada berapa banyak barang milik organisasi yang tertahan di kepolisian. Dengan data yang lebih akurat, ia akan bisa merancang rencana lebih matang lagi.

Setelah sosok Rangga menghilang di balik pintu, Francis bertanya pada Antonio dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Sebenarnya untuk apa kau meminta tolong Rangga pergi begitu? Bukannya kau sudah punya sebagian besar datanya? Sisanya juga tidak terlalu penting."

"Aku memintanya untuk pergi karena aku ingin membahas ini hanya dengan kalian bertiga." bisik Antonio serius. Ia meminta ketiga temannya itu untuk lebih mendekatkan diri ke arahnya dan berkata, "Aku curiga kalau adik Rangga, Razak, juga terlibat dalam kasus penembakan ini."

"Maksudmu ia bagian dari _Commedia dell'Arte_?" tanya Willem, sedikit panik.

"Entahlah. Kalau soal itu, aku tidak berani berspekulasi. Tapi, yang jelas aku mencurigai keterlibatannya dengan kasus penembakan pada kali ini." kata Antonio. "Tidak kah kau pikir ini aneh? Tak masuk akal kalau _Pulcinella _sudah meninggalkan kartu terlebih dulu. Darimana ia akan tahu kalau kita akan mencegat sang pelaku disana? Lagipula, bila ia sudah berhasil menemukan pelakunya, kenapa ia tak bunuh langsung saja seperti _Brighella_? Orang satu itu selalu membunuh pelakunya di tempat dan baru meninggalkan kartunya. Tapi, yang ini agak lain. Menembak dari jarak jauh untuk kemudian kartunya muncul begitu saja seperti disulap dari udara kosong?"

"Benar juga, ya..." gumam Francis. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat kembali situasi malam itu ketika mereka berhasil memojokkan sang pelaku kebakaran. "Agak aneh kalau kartu itu bisa berada di tempat yang sama dengan tempat penyergapan."

"Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, kenapa pelaku tak dibunuh saat itu juga saat ia meletakkan kartu." sambung Gilbert.

"Dan juga Razak. Aku tak ingat melihat kartu itu dimanapun, tapi ia datang dan membawa kartu tersebut di tangan. Agak aneh, kan?" Kembali Antonio mengeluarkan analisisnya. "Yang aneh juga sikap Rangga tadi. Ia terlihat panik dan bahkan membuat pembelaan seperti itu untuk adiknya. Aku jadi curiga kalau dia..."

"Hentikan sampai situ, Antonio!" bentak Willem. Raut wajahnya menandakan ketidaksukaan akan topik berikutnya yang akan mereka bicarakan. "Rangga tak mungkin menjadi komplotan mereka. Kau tidak ingat kalau ia saat itu berada di dalam gudang yang kebakaran dan nyaris tewas?"

"Semakin memperkuat dugaan kalau adiknya terlibat dalam pembunuhan ini. Ia kesal dengan sang pelaku yang telah melukai kakaknya dan meminta _Pulcinella_ untuk membunuhnya. Atau bahkan memang organisasi mengutus mereka berdua untuk membunuh orang yang telah menculik anggota mereka."

"Razak itu adiknya! Wajar saja kalau Rangga membelanya seperti itu! Aku juga akan membela Bella kalau ia dituduh sebagai penjahat seperti ini!"

"Bedanya adik perempuanmu itu tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan mencurigakan yang pantas untuk dicurigai, Willem."

"Kalau kau mau mencurigai Razak, curigai saja dia! Jangan bawa-bawa Rangga dalam kecurigaanmu, Antonio!" Bentakan Willem semakin meninggi. Wajahnya menegang, tanda menahan amarah yang amat sangat. Bahkan kedua tangannya sudah terkepal begitu keras sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Antonio menatap Willem dengan tatapan datar. Dapat ia lihat dengan sangat jelas ekspresi tak suka dan marah dari sang pemuda Belanda. Sebegitunya ia mencintai Rangga sampai tak rela pemuda terkasihnya itu dituduh sebagai penjahat.

"Kau benar, Willem." kata Antonio pada akhirnya. "Kecurigaanku pada Rangga memang tidak beralasan dan berdasar. Tapi, kecurigaanku pada Razak tidak dapat dihiraukan. Aku ingin kalian mencaritahu mengenai dia. Catatan sipil, catatan hukum, kesehatan, sejarah hidupnya, semuanya. Kalian bisa membantuku, kan?"

Anggukan kepala dari tiga orang lainnya mengkonfirmasikan kesanggupan mereka untuk membantu Antonio.

* * *

Rangga memasuki apartemen dengan amarah memuncak. Pintu ia banting dan sepatunya ia lepas di sembarang tempat. Tas kerja yang ia bawa ia lempar begitu saja ke lantai, tak peduli dengan sebuah guci mahal, oleh-oleh dari _il Dottore, _hampir jatuh pecah karena tabrakan dengan tasnya. "RAZAK!" teriaknya penuh emosi.

"Ada apa, sih, Kak? Ribut sekali?" ujar sang adik yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Rambutnya masih basah dan menempel di keningnya. Handuk putih melilit di sekitar pinggangnya, menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang paling privat.

Dengan langkah panjang Rangga berjalan mendekati Razak. Sang pemuda bermata abu-abu itu kemudian mendorong adiknya dengan kasar hingga tubuh sang adik terbentur pada tembok di belakang mereka. "Apa-apaan dengan kartu itu, hah! Apa maksudmu dengan menunjukkan kartu bertanda _Pulcinella _seperti itu pada mereka?" serunya.

Razak menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Kartu? Tentu saja untuk menunjukkan pada polisi-polisi sialan itu kalau mereka tak bisa main-main dengan organisasi. Semua orang yang menghalangi niat organisasi akan dibunuh, sama seperti pelaku hina yang telah melukaimu, Kak." katanya santai.

"Tapi, kartu _Pulcinella_! _PULCINELLA!_" jerit Rangga, sedikit histeris. "Kau tahu kenapa selama ini polisi tidak mengetahui keberadaan _Pulcinella_? KARENA IA TIDAK PERNAH MENINGGALKAN KARTU!" Rangga menyerukan kalimat terakhir penuh emosi tepat di depan muka Razak. Wajahnya sudah memerah menahan emosi yang berkecamuk di dalam dadanya. "_Pulcinella _itu _sniper_! _Sniper _tidak seharusnya meninggalkan jejak pada hasil bidikannya! Itu yang sudah ditekankan oleh _Il Dottore_! Pengecualian untukku karena aku selalu melakukan tembakan jarak dekat dan bisa kabur secepat mungkin dari tempat kejadian tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun! _PULCINELLA _ITU _SNIPER _DAN KAU MENYODORKAN PADA ANTONIO KARTU BERTANDA DIRINYA! PADA ANTONIO, RAZAK!"

Rangga terdiam. Napasnya terengah-engah setelah mengungkapkan semuanya dengan penuh luapan amarah. Ekspresi kekhawatiran dan amarah jelas terlukis di wajah sang pemuda Asia yang kelelahan.

Melihat sikap kakaknya ini membuat Razak merasa bersalah. "Tapi, itu perintah langsung dari _Il Capitano _untuk meninggalkan kartu..."

"_Il Capitano_!" desis Rangga penuh kebencian. "Berapa kali kukatakan kepadamu untuk berhati-hati dengan perintah yang diberikan oleh _Il Capitano_? Sudah kuperingatkan kau berkali-kali mengenai _Il Capitano _yang ingin menjatuhkanmu dan juga aku. Ia terus mencoba untuk menjebak kita berdua untuk bisa menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dipandang layak dalam organisasi oleh _Il Dottore._ Dan sekarang ia berhasil. Kau tahu, Antonio dan yang lainnya sepertinya mulai mencurigaimu sebagai bagian dari organisasi..."

Razak hanya bisa tertunduk dan terdiam melihat sosok kakaknya yang lemah seperti itu. Ia tampak sangat lelah dan letih. Raut kekecewaan terpatri jelas di wajah Rangga. Ia lupakan akan peringatan kakaknya mengenai _Il Capitano. _Pikirannya saat itu sedang tak tenang mengingat Rangga menghilang dan terancam keselamatannya. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih dan malah menerima misi tanpa dipikir ulang semuanya. "... Maaf, Rangga..." bisiknya penuh rasa bersalah.

Rangga menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai parket apartemennya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Untuk apa aku bersusah payah terus melindungimu selama ini bila kau ceroboh seperti ini? Sejak kita kabur dari rumah hingga sekarang, semua perjuanganku sia-sia..." gumamnya tak jelas.

Melihat sosok kakaknya yang rapuh seperti itu mendorong rasa prihatin dalam diri Razak. Ia berlutut di depan kakaknya dan memeluk Rangga. Diusapnya rambut hitam ikal kekasihnya itu dengan lembut sambil dan dikecupnya ubun-ubun kepala kakaknya. "Maafkan aku. Aku betul-betul minta maaf. Pikiranku kalut saat itu, sibuk memikirkan nasibmu di tangan si pelaku. Maafkan aku, Kak."

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya sakit yang kuderita sepanjang hari. Kau tak tahu rasanya saat jari ini menarik pelatuk, membunuh orang-orang itu. Semua hanya untukmu dan adik-adik kita. Untuk kita semua dan kau merusaknya. Merusak semua kerja kerasku untuk melindungi kalian semua dari dia..." Isak tangis mulai terdengar dari Rangga dan punggungnya bergetar hebat.

Razak terus memeluk Rangga, berusaha menenangkan kakaknya. Tak ada kata yang terucap dari mulutnya untuk menenangkan kegundahan sang kakak.

Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memeluknya, memastikan pada Rangga kalau ia masih ada disana dan tak akan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

* * *

Di sebuah rumah mewah terlihat dua sosok laki-laki sedang duduk menikmati _champagne _dan bulan yang indah. Langit malam begitu cerah dan menampilkan bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip menemani sang bulan. Suara lembut jangkrik terdengar sayup-sayup dari taman yang terbentang luas di depan _french windows _itu.

"Aku mendapat telepon dari _Brighella._ Ia mau meminta tolong padaku dalam rencananya untuk mengambil kembali logistik organisasi dari kepolisian." ujar salah seorang pria berambut pirang berkacamata. Ia menyecap _champagne _yang ada dalam gelasnya dan menatap satu pria lagi di sampingnya lalu tersenyum. "Agak sedikit aneh juga saat orang seperti Rangga mau minta bantuanku."

"Mungkin ia butuh sedikit kebodohanmu kali ini, Alfred." balas pria yang satunya lagi. Rambut pirangnya tertimpa oleh sinar lembut rembulan yang menerobos dari jendela besar di depannya.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Arthur? Aku jadi sedih..." kata Alfred, pura-pura sedih.

Arthur memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan tingkah sang _Arlecchino _yang senang bermain-main ini. "Memangnya ia memintamu untuk melakukan apa kali ini?"

Alfred mengangkat kedua pundaknya. "Tak tahu. Katanya rapatnya baru besok. Misi seperti ini saja pakai ada rapat segala. _Hero _sepertiku tidak butuh rapat bodoh seperti itu."

"Ini misi yang diawasi langsung oleh _Il Dottore, _Alfred. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan! Bila kau melakukan kesalahan lagi seperti waktu itu, tanpa segan-segan _Il Dottore _akan menyuruh _Brighella _untuk membunuhmu!" kata Arthur sang _Il Capitano _sengit. "Kali ini bila kau melakukan kesalahan lagi, aku tak mau membelamu! Memalukan sekali sampai harus memohon-mohon pada _Il Dottore _seperti itu untuk tidak menghabisimu. Ditambah lagi _Brighella _juga ada disana. Aku yakin ia pasti menertawakanku bersama dengan _Scapino _sehabisnya!"

"Iya, iya. Geez. Aku, kan, cuma bercanda, Arthur." desah Alfred sambil menggeleng pelan. Kadang-kadang atasannya ini tak bisa diajak bercanda dan selera humornya jelek. "Tentu aku tidak akan menggagalkan misi kali ini."

Arthur mendengus pelan. Ia masih tak yakin dengan perkataan _Arlecchino _yang tak akan merusak misi kali ini. Dilihat dari sikap _Il Dottore, _sepertinya misi ini akan menjadi misi yang sangat penting. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa _Brighella _memberitahu siapa lagi yang akan ia ajak?"

"Hmm... Kalau tak salah _Burrattino _dan _Sandrone_. Akan ikut."

"_Sandrone_?" ulang Arthur tak percaya. "Untuk apa dia mengajak perempuan sinting itu ikut misi?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin ia butuh sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan keahlian menggunakan pisau? _Sandrone _satu-satunya yang ahli masalah pisau, kan?"

"Mungkin juga..."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Alfred dan Arthur masing-masing sibuk menikmati malam dan _champagne _yang tinggal sedikit itu.

"Oh, iya." Perkataan Arthur memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Alfred dengan senyum licik tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku punya sedkiit permintaan padamu, Alfred."

Dengan alis mata terangkat, Alfred berkata, "Katakan saja."

Senyum licik di wajah _Il Capitano _semakin lebar. "Aku ingin kau buat _Brighella _malu. Buat ia melakukan kesalahan fatal, sehingga _Il Dottore _harus menghukumnya."

"Kesalahan fatal semacam apa?"

"Apapun. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya mendapat hukuman berat dari _Il Dottore. _Lebih bagus lagi kalau ia sampai dihukum tembak oleh _Il Dottore._"

"Hmmm... Kulihat semampuku besok saat rapat."

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya, Alfred?"

Alfred hanya tersenyum. Ia kemudian meneguk habis _champagne _yang ada di dalam gelasnya dan beranjak dari _armchair _yang telah ia duduk selama satu jam. Dengan langkah santai ia berjalan mendekati Arthur dan merendahkan tubuhnya. Diraihnya wajah Arthur dan dikecup bibir merah sang _il Capitano _lembut.

"Apapun untukmu, _Il Capitano_-ku tercinta."

* * *

Antonio masih sibuk berkutat dengan data-data yang telah dikumpulkan oleh Willem, Francis, dan Gilbert mengenai Razak. Sang pemuda Asia adik dari Rangga itu ternyata tidak memiliki catatan hidup yang cukup menggemparkan. Dilihat dari catatan hukumnya ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan, kecuali didenda karena memacu kendaraannya terlalu cepat di jalan raya. Ia bahkan membayarkan dendanya tepat waktu dengan jumlah yang sesuai. Sisanya ia tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun. Catatan pendidikannya juga cukup baik. Ia tergolong pintar untuk anak-anak seusianya dan berhasil memperoleh predikat siswa berprestasi di SD dan SMP-nya. Yang sedikit mencurigakan adalah vakumnya Razak selama setahun lebih dari SMA, hingga akhirnya ia dikeluarkan dengan alasan absensinya yang terlalu banyak. Di tahun yang sama dengan hengkangnya dia dari SMA tak ada catatan apapun mengenai Razak. Tak ada catatan kesehatan, hukum, apapun. Ia muncul kembali sekitar tiga tahun kemudian sebagai mahasiswa di sebuah universitas ternama sebagai mahasiswa teknik elektro.

"Jeda tiga tahun ini apa yang terjadi?" gumam Antonio pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiga tahun. Waktu yang terlalu lama untuk menghilang dari catatan kenegaraan dan muncul kembali. Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun itu? Apa yang terjadi?

"Antonio, kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kutemukan!" seru Gilbert tiba-tiba. Sang pemuda albino itu sudah berada di dalam kantor Antonio dan sibuk membantu sahabatnya itu menyelidiki keterlibatan Razak dengan _Commedia dell'Arte. _"Aku menekukan fakta yang sangat menarik. Lihatlah." Ia mendorong laptopnya ke arah Antonio supaya sang Spaniard bisa melihat tulisan dan gambar yang terpampang pada layar LCD dengan jelas.

Antonio menyipitkan matanya sambil membaca artikel tersebut. Artikel yang ditemukan oleh Gilbert adalah artikel mengenai seorang laki-laki berumur 40-an ditemukan terluka tembak pada bagian perutnya. Suara letusan pistol dari rumah pria tersebut terdengar oleh para tetangganya yang kemudian melaporkan pada polisi. Laki-laki itu kekurangan banyak darah, namun selamat. Dan nama belakang laki-laki itu adalah...

"Wicaksono?" ulang Antonio tidak percaya. "Bukankah itu nama belakang Rangga?"

Gilbert mengangguk pelan. "Coba kau lanjutkan."

Antonio kembali melanjutkan artikel tersebut dengan rasa penasaran luar biasa. Berdasarkan penuturan tetangga, pria tersebut mempunyai empat orang anak, dua diantaranya berumur belasan sementara dua lainnya masih balita. Istrinya diketahui sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu sejak melahirkan putra terakhirnya. Namun, saat polisi mendatangi rumah tersebut mereka tak menemukan keempat anak itu. Bahkan satupun tidak ada. Awalnya polisi berpikiran ini adalah kasus penculikan. Sang ayah mencoba untuk melindungi keempat anaknya, namun pelaku menembaknya, sehingga ia tak berdaya. Tapi, asumsi penculikan sirna saat mereka sampai di kamar masing-masing anak. Lemari baju tampak sangat berantakan. Perampokan sempat terpikir, namun tak ada barang berharga yang hilang. Yang hilang justru beberapa potong pakaian dan satu tas besar.

"Kabur dari rumah?" desis Antonio tak percaya. Ia menoleh ke arah Gilbert. "Anaknya kabur dari rumah, tepat setelah ayah mereka ditembak?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Semua bukti merujuk kepada hipotesa semacam itu. Aneh juga kalau pencurian. Kenapa mereka mengambil baju dan bukannya barang berharga seperti uang. Lalu kalau penculikan, baik hati sekali penculiknya sampai mau berepot-repot mengemasi pakaian masing-masing anak untuk dibawa pergi." kata Gilbert.

"Senjatanya?"

"Tidak ditemukan. Sepertinya pelakunya membawa pergi pistol itu."

"Lalu, kenapa polisi tidak menanyakan pada pria ini? Ia pasti ingat pelakunya!"

"Ia mengalami koma sejak dibawa ke rumah sakit." kata Gilbert sambil membaca artikel lain lagi yang berkaitan dengan kasus itu. "Namun, sekitar tiga bulan di rumah sakit ia menghilang. Kabur dari rumah sakit. Biaya rumah sakit dibayar penuh dimuka dan uangnya ditinggalkan di depan loket rumah sakit dalam koper. Pria ini malah menghilang entah kemana. Sampai sekarang belum ditemukan."

Antonio terhenyak. Dilihat dari tahun kejadiannya sangat sesuai dengan tahun dimana Razak menghilang selama tiga tahun. Apakah ini ada hubungannya?

"Sepertinya kita harus menanyakan ini pada Rang—"

DUUAARRR!

Belum sempat Antonio menamatkan kalimatnya, suara ledakan yang sangat keras terdengar. Begitu dahsyatnya sampai lantai yang ia pijak terasa bergetar dan langit-langit serta dinding retak. Suara ledakan itu begitu dekat, bahkan Antonio curiga ledakan tersebut berasal dari gedung kepolisian juga.

"Apaan barusan?" tanya Gilbert panik.

"Sepertinya ledakan sebuah bom..." balas Antonio pelan. Ia sendiri masih tak yakin.

"Bom?"

Tiba-tiba Francis menerobos masuk ke dalam kantor Antonio. Kepanikan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Gawat! Bom baru saja meledak di gudang kepolisian tempat penyimpanan barang-barang sitaan! Kau harus cepat kesini!"

Baru saja Francis datang membawa berita itu, Willem ikut menerobos masuk sambil membawa laptopnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius. "Kau harus lihat ini, Antonio." katanya pelan lalu meletakkan laptopnya di depan Antonio.

_Thank you for keeping our stuff safe and sound. Now, I shall take those back. – _Brighella

**To Be Continued**

* * *


	7. Almost Caught : Brighella

**A/N : **Lagi-lagi ngetik beginian abis ngerjain tugas perancangan dan ditemani National Geographic. Maas... Tolong itu videonya jangan sadis-sadis. Daritadi tu singa nyerangnya anak-anak mulu. Tapi, saya tetep sayang singa. Hohoho.

Oiya. Buat kalian yang review login tapi gak nemu balesan dari saya, balesannya ada di A/N bawah, ya. Hehehe. (kembali ke kebiasaan di YGO; bales semuanya di A/N bawaaaah! Hahaha!)

**Disclaimer : **Setau saya masih kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya. Dan setau saya lagi, Indo sama Malay masih belom official. Dan SETAU SAYA lagi, itu berarti mereka berdua masih OC dan gender bebas dibuat sebebas-bebasnya! Yeiy!

**Warning : **Sedikit adegan tembak-tembakan dan hint sho-ai bertebaran!

**Listening to : **"Firefly", "Cave In", dan "Hello Seatlle" by Owl City. Sumpah, tiga lagu ini keren abis.

* * *

DUUAARRR!

Belum sempat Antonio menamatkan kalimatnya, suara ledakan yang sangat keras terdengar. Begitu dahsyatnya sampai lantai yang ia pijak terasa bergetar dan langit-langit serta dinding retak. Suara ledakan itu begitu dekat, bahkan Antonio curiga ledakan tersebut berasal dari gedung kepolisian juga.

"Apaan barusan?" tanya Gilbert panik.

"Sepertinya ledakan sebuah bom..." balas Antonio pelan. Ia sendiri masih tak yakin.

"Bom?"

Tiba-tiba Francis menerobos masuk ke dalam kantor Antonio. Kepanikan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Gawat! Bom baru saja meledak di gudang kepolisian tempat penyimpanan barang-barang sitaan! Kau harus cepat kesini!"

Baru saja Francis datang membawa berita itu, Willem ikut menerobos masuk sambil membawa laptopnya. Wajahnya tampak sangat serius. "Kau harus lihat ini, Antonio." katanya pelan lalu meletakkan laptopnya di depan Antonio.

_Thank you for keeping our stuff safe and sound. Now, I shall take those back—_Brighella

Antonio menatap tak percaya pesan elektronik yang baru saja masuk ke email Willem. Apakah ledakan tadi juga ada hubungannya dengan _Brighella_? Ini agak aneh, mengingat _Commedia dell'Arte _tidak pernah melakukan serangan langsung ke kepolisian. Sebegitu pentingnya barang mereka yang tertahan di gudang mereka sampai-sampai mereka memutuskan untuk datang ke kepolisian dan mengambilnya.

"Email itu masuk ke semua email polisi." kata Gilbert tiba-tiba. Ia baru saja mengecek email-nya melalui telepon genggam dan menunjukkan pesan yang sama tertera disana. "Pengirimnya entah siapa, aku tak tahu."

"Bagaimana ia bisa tahu seluruh email anggota kepolisian?" tanya Francis penasaran dan sedikit takut. Ia sendiri baru saja menemukan sebuah pesan tanpa tanda pengirim dalam kotak _inbox_-nya.

"_Hack._" balas Antonio. Nada kekesalan terdengar jelas dari suaranya. Ia mulai beranjak dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan bergerak mengambil persenjataannya. Tak lupa, sebuah jaket anti peluru ia kenakan. "Seseorang di dalam struktur organisasi _Commedia dell'Arte_, dan aku tak tahu siapa itu, adalah _hacker _handal. Namun, itu semua tak penting untuk saat ini. Kita harus mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di gudang. Ayo!"

Dan pergilah mereka menuju gudang penyimpanan, berharap bahwa mereka belum terlambat.

* * *

DI dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dan pengap tampak beberapa sosok manusia disana. Sinar matahari pagi yang menyesap masuk melalui sela-sela papan penutup jendela membuat sosok-sosok tersebut tidak terlalu jelas, hanya merupakan bayangan kabur.

"Selesai." kata seseorang di antara sosok tersebut. Pemuda itu tampak duduk di atas sebuah kotak kayu usang dekat jendela. Di pangkuannya terletak sebuah laptop. "Sudah kukirim ke semua tempat."

"Ledakan juga sudah dilakukan." Kali ini terdengar suara pria yang lebih berat dari seberang ruangan.

Seorang pria muda berambut hitam legam mengangguk mengerti ketika mendengar laporan dari kedua rekannya. "Terima kasih untuk laporannya, _Scapino _dan _Burrattino._ Ini berarti sudah saatnya bagi kita untuk masuk. Ingat, selalu tunggu aba-aba dariku. Kalian mengerti?"

"Siap, _Brighella._" sahut orang-orang yang lainnya.

Senyuman penuh kepuasan tersungging di bibir _Brighella_. Dibetulkannya topeng berwarna hijau toska yang menutup sebagian wajahnya, takut jatuh. Diambilnya pistol berkaliber sembilan mili andalannya dan menggenggamnya dengan pasti.

"Mari kita mulai sekarang."

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

* * *

Antonio berlari menuju gudang penyimpanan kepolisian. Di kiri dan kanannya banyak personil polisi lainnya yang ikut berlari ke arah yang sama untuk melindungi gudang tersebut. Beberapa dari pasukan penjinak bom juga dikerahkan sebagai antisipasi. Suasana saat itu sungguh panik dan hiruk-pikuk. Seruan-seruan instruksi dari para inspektur terus terdengar sahut menyahut disertai dengan sirene mobil pemadam kebakaran dan ambulans.

"Carriedo!" Terdengar seseorang memanggil Antonio dari belakang. Seorang pria berambut hitam rapi dengan kacamata berlari menghampiri sang detektif. Ekspresinya menampakan kekhawatiran. "Apa yang terjadi? Aku baru saja sampai dan langsung merasakan ledakan kuat dari lapangan parkir."

"Sepertinya _Commedia dell'Arte _memutuskan untuk mengambil kembali logistik mereka yang sempat tertahan di kepolisian, Inspektur Eldestein." sahut Antonio, sedikit kehabisan napas. Sang detektif masih berlari menuju gudang disertai atasannya di samping.

Akhirnya kedua orang itu sampai di gudang. Situasi gudang saat itu tidak bisa dibilang baik; buruk malahan. Api dari ledakan melahap di depan pintu masuk gudang dan para petugas pemadam kebakaran sedang berjuang semampu mereka untuk menjinakkannya. Sementara itu, beberapa polisi lainnya sibuk mengevakuasi orang-orang yang terjebak di dalam gudang dan membawa mereka pada mobil ambulans yang menunggu tak jauh dari gudang. Di salah satu sisi gudang lainnya, logistik sedang dipindahkan untuk diungsikan ke tempat penyimpanan sementara.

"Carriedo, para pekerja itu sedang memindahkan logistik." bisik Roderich. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok pekerja-pekerja yang saling bahu membahu memindahkan berpeti-peti barang ke dalam truk-truk besar yang menanti.

Antonio juga memperhatikan kegiatan tersebut dengan dahi berkerenyit. Ia sedikit curiga. Mungkinkah bom itu bertujuan supaya kepolisian memindahkan barang dan mereka nanti akan merebut kembali saat barang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat penyimpanan berikutnya? Ataukah itu semua hanya kamuflase supaya polisi terkecoh dan melakukan pengawalan super ketat pada barang-barang itu, padahal target mereka sudah diambil?

"Mungkin kita harus memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk mengawal kepindahan barang itu menuju gudang cadangan, Carriedo." saran Roderich. Ia sudah siap untuk memerintahkan beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengawal truk-truk pengangkut itu. "Kau bisa?"

Pikiran Antonio masih tak tenang. Ia merasa ini tidaklah semudah itu. Bakar gedungnya, tunggu pemiliknya untuk memindahkan, lalu rebut kembali di tengah perjalanan. Rasanya pikiran dari para anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _tidaklah sependek itu, apalagi mereka sedang berhadapan dengan _Brighella, _salah satu atasan organisasi yang terkenal dengan trik-triknya yang rapi dan bersih. Trik yang terlalu mudah ditebak seperti ini sangat bukan _Brighella._ Kecuali kalau mereka berhadapan dengan _Arlecchino, _barulah Antonio bisa menjadikan hipotesanya itu sebagai kemungkinan yang paling memungkinkan.

"Bagaimana kalau Francis dan Gilbert saja?" kata Antonio pada akhirnya setelah menimbang-nimbang baik dan buruk situasi yang ia hadapi. "Aku dan Willem ingin menyelidiki beberapa hal lagi di dalam gudang."

Roderich terdiam saat mendengar jawaban Antonio. Ia menggigit bibirnya, memikirkan untung dan rugi dari membiarkan dua orang lainnya untuk mengawal logistik. "Baiklah. Bonnefoy dan Beildschmidt, kalian kuperintahkan untuk mengawal logistik hingga ke tempat penyimpanan berikutnya. Van der Plast, kau sertai terus Carriedo dalam penyelidikan ini. Jangan sampai bedebah-bedebah _Commedia dell'Arte _itu berhasil mengambil apa yang mereka inginkan!"

"Baik!" sahut ketiga orang itu. Francis dan Gilbert langsung berlari menuju lokasi pemindahan logistik, siap untuk mengawal barang-barang penting tersebut.

Roderich menatap Antonio dengan tatapan serius setelah melihat dua orang anak buahnya itu berlari menuju tempat pemindahan. Sang inspektur kemudian berkata, "Jangan kau biarkan mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Lakukan apapun untuk mencegah itu, Carriedo." perintahnya, sebelum ia sendiri berlari menuju tempat yang dituju oleh Gilbert dan Francis.

Antonio kembali menatap gudang yang masih dilalap api. Ia tak mungkin masuk dari sisi depan, karena area tersebut sangatlah berbahaya dengan api menjilat-jilat ganas. "Willem, darimana kita harus masuk?" tanya Antonio pada pria berambut jabrik di sampingnya.

"Kita lewat samping saja." saran Willem. Ia mengokang _handgun_-nya, bersiap untuk sebuah duel tembak-menembak yang mungkin akan mereka temui. "Pintu depan sudah tidak mungkin dilewati. Pintu belakang sedang digunakan oleh para petugas untuk memindahkan logistik dan sudah dikawal oleh begitu banyak polisi. Kita coba masuk lewat samping saja, Antonio."

Sang detektif berambut cokelat mengangguk mengerti. Ia juga mengeluarkan _handgun_-nya dan mengikuti Willem menuju pintu samping gudang. Sebuah pintu kecil yang memang diperuntukkan bagi para petugas gudang untuk masuk dan keluar, berbeda dengan pintu depan dan belakang yang berupa bukaan besar untuk mengangkut barang-barang.

Suasana dingin dan lembab khas gudang menyapa kedua polisi ini begitu melewati daun pintu. Sepertinya hawa panas dari kebakaran belum sampai pada bagian tengah ini. Bertumpuk-tumpuk peti juga belum diangkut oleh para petugas untuk diungsikan ke tempat yang aman.

"Sepertinya kita sampai di tempat yang betul-betul tengah, ya." gumam Willem. Mata cokelatnya menatap berkeliling peti-peti yang menjulang tinggi hingga ke langit-langit. Gudang ini penuh dengan barang sitaan, bukan hanya obat terlarang, tapi juga barang-barang ilegal yang diperjualbelikan di pasar gelap. Beberapa adalah sitaan karena terpaut kasus warisan atau semacamnya. Tapi, mayoritas adalah obat-obatan terlarang dna barang langka yang dijual ilegal.

"Kita coba kelilingi tempat ini." perintah Antonio. Senjatanya terangkat, siap untuk menembak bila diperlukan. "Kau ke arah kiri dan aku ke kanan. Cegah siapapun yang ada di jalurmu, Willem."

Willem mengangguk mengerti. Ia kemudian bergerak ke arah yang diperintahkan oleh Antonio, meninggalkan sang detektif untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri gudang yang luar biasa luas itu. Dari kejauhan masih terdengar suara orang-orang yang sibuk memadamkan dan memindahkan barang, meskipun suara itu terdengar sangat sayup, bahkan semakin mengecil bila berjalan semakin dalam ke dalam gudang. Tinggi dan banyaknya tumpukan peti berhasil menjadi penghalang suara yang cukup ampuh.

Antonio Carriedo berjalan perlahan-lahan, menyusuri tiap lorong lebar yang ia lewati dengan teliti. Senjatanya tergenggam erat di tangannya dan siap untuk digunakan kapanpun ia butuhkan. Mata hijaunya terus menatap waspada ke sekeliling dan telinganya berusaha sebisa mungkin menangkap suara sekecil apapun. Kepekaan dan kewaspadaan seperti ini sangat dibutuhkan saat itu, mengingat dirinya seorang diri. Ia sangat rentan pada serangan, terutama dari samping dan belakang.

Entah sudah berapa dalam Antonio menyusuri lorong-lorong lebar nan panjang dengan dinding-dinding tinggi dari peti kemas. Konsentrasinya perlahan-lahan mulai mengendur karena kelelahan. Lorong panjang berliku dan bersudut-sudut ini seolah-olah tak habis, terus menerus menyambung dan tak kunjung ketemu ujungnya. Betul-betul sebuah labirin panjang. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana para pekerja di gudang ini sanggup menentukan arah mereka. Penunjuk arah saja tak ada.

"_Look at that. A mouse, trapped in his own device._"

Antonio mendongak dan menatap lurus ke sebuah sosok manusia berdiri di atas tumpukan peti kemas. Tubuhnya terbalut oleh setelan serba hitam; jas hitam, sepatu hitam, dan dasi hitam. Kemeja merah marun bagai darah menjadi aksen yang cukup mencolok dari pakaian serba hitam yang dikenakan pemuda tersebut. Rambut hitamnya yang ikal dan acak-acakan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Namun, yang menarik dan sangat mencolok dari penampilan pemuda itu adalah apa yang ia kenakan untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Sebuah topeng sederhana yang hanya menutupi setengah dari wajahnya dan menyisakan wajah bagian bawahnya terekspos. Warna hijau toska berkilat di bawah sinar lampu gudang yang temaram. Warna hijau yang sudah begitu akrab bagi Antonio.

"_Brighella._" desis Antonio.

Sang _Brighella _tersenyum lebar ketika namanya dibisikkan dengan penuh kebencian seperti itu oleh Antonio. Bisa diingat dan dibenci oleh seorang Antonio Carriedo berarti sebuah prestrasi tersendiri, karena itu pertanda bahwa ia telah berhasil membuat Antonio sangat terganggu dengan kejahatannya. Sangat terganggu, sampai-sampai semacam dendam mulai terbentuk di dalam relung hati Antonio.

Dengan anggun dan luwes, _Brighella—_Rangga—melompat turun dari peti kemas tempat ia berdiri, hingga ia berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya dari Antonio. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke kantung celananya, sehingga Antonio tak dapat melihat apa yang dipegang oleh musuhnya itu. Tak ingin mengambil resiko, sang detektif segera mengarahkan senjatanya tepat ke kepala _Brighella. _Sebuah gerakan membela diri yang membuat _Brighella _malah terkikik geli.

Melihat reaksi _Brighella _yang tertawa geli di tengah todongan senjata malah membuat Antonio semakin geram. "Apa yang kau tertawakan, _Brighella_? Apa kau menertawakan kebodohanmu sendiri yang tak bisa meneyelamatkan logistik organisasimu?" cemooh Antonio.

"_Nay. _Aku lebih kepada menertawakanmu, Carriedo." balas Rangga di antara tawa pelannya. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng pelan. "Aneh saja kau mengacungkan senjata seperti itu kepadaku."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Antonio dengan dahi berkerenyit, sedikit kebingungan dengan perkataan _Brighella. _Selain itu, ada sebuah perasaan ganjil yang dirasakan oleh sang Spaniard. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu dari sosok _Brighella _ini yang terasa tak asing baginya. Tapi, apa?

"Kemampuan menembakmu masih di bawahku, Carriedo." cibir _Brighella. _Ia kemudian menarik tangan kanannya keluar dari saku celana dimana sebuah _handgun _tergenggam erat. "Bahkan dalam jarak sedekat ini aku tak yakin kau bisa membunuhku. Kau tak punya nyali untuk membunuhku."

"_Kau tak akan bisa membunuhku, Antonio. Kau tak akan sanggup."_

"_Apa-apaan pistol itu? Kau serius mau menembakku?"_

"_Kau tak punya cukup nyali."_

"_Menyerah, katamu? Sampai kiamatpun aku tak akan mau menyerah pada kalian!"_

"_Bunuh aku kalau kau berani, Antonio. Tarik pelatuk pistolmu."_

"_Bunuh aku sekarang kalau kau berani."_

"_Bunuhlah kekasihmu ini, Antonio."_

Kilatan masa lalu Antonio yang telah lama terpendam mendadak terkuar ke permukaan, memainkan perasaan sang detektif. Semuanya dipicu dari perkataan _Brighella_. Perkataan yang sama persis dengan apa yang ia dengar beberapa tahun lalu. Perkataan yang keluar dari mulut kekasihnya.

Mungkinkah sosok pemuda bertopeng yang berdiri di depannya itu adalah dia? Itukah sebabnya Antonio merasakan kedekatan yang ganjil di antara mereka berdua?

"Tidak mungkin..."

Matanya menatap tak percaya sosok _Brighella _yang masih berdiri angkuh di depannya. Senjata api terarah tepat ke kepala sang detektif, sementara Antonio sendiri sudah menurunkan senjatanya.

Terlalu berat. Senjata ini terlalu berat untuk diarahkan kepadanya.

"Ini tidak mungkin..."

Mereka mempunyai warna rambut yang berbeda. Tak mungkin _Brighella _yang berdiri di depannya ini adalah dia. Tak mungkin. Ia tak mau mempercayai ini semua.

"Katakan kalau ini salah..."

Ingin ia sangkal, namun fakta berkata lain.

Yang ada sekarang hanyalah penyesalan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan di masa lalu.

Penyesalan tiada tara yang suatu saat nanti akan mendapatkan balasan langsung.

Baik dari Tuhan atau dia secara langsung.

"... Lovino..."

Lovinonya tercinta.

* * *

Sementara itu di sisi lain gudang Willem masih berjalan menyusuri tumpukan peti-peti kemas dengan waspada. Setiap suara ataupun gerakan yang tertangkap oleh inderanya. Semuanya berubah menjadi mencurigakan.

Tubuhnya langsung berbalik tajam saat telinganya menangkap suara tawa dari belakang. Tangannya langsung mengarahkan pistol ke titik datangnya suara dengan siaga. Betapa herannya ia saat menemukan sosok _Arlecchino _duduk santai di atas tumpukan peti. Kaki kirinya ia silangkan pada kaki kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya bertumpu pada lutut kaki kiri, menopang beban dagu yang ia tumpangkan. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh topeng berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis merah.

"Tak kusangka masih ada polisi yang mau masuk ke dalam gudang ini." katanya lantang. Senyum menghias wajahnya. "Padahal ledakan yang dibuat _Burrattino _sudah begitu dahsyat dan pasti menyusahkan kalian untuk memadamkan apinya."

"Bukan urusanmu _Arlecchino_!" bentak Willem tak sabar. Ia sudah terlalu kesal dengan anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _yang satu ini. Sudah berkali-kali ia dan yang lainnya hampir berhasil menjebloskan _Arlecchino, _namun usaha itu sia-sia karena kelincahan dan kelicikan _Arlecchino, _sehingga ia berkali-kali berhasil lolos dari sergapan. "Menyerahlah sekarang, _Arlecchino_—Alfred Jones! Kau sudah terkepung!"

"Terkepung?" ulang Alfred. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, seperti mencari-cari pasukan lainnya yang siap menyergap. "Tak ada siapa-siapa disini selain kita berdua. Hah. Mencoba untuk menipuku, ya? Maaf, tipuan murahan seperti itu tidak akan mempan padaku."

Willem menggertakkan gigi-giginya gemas. Sungguh, di saat seperti ini ia sangat menyesal kenapa ia mau-mau saja diseret oleh Antonio untuk masuk ke dalam gudang tanpa mengambil bala bantuan terlebih dulu. Kalau seperti ini, situasinya serba salah. Mengambil alat komunikasi akan memaksanya untuk menurunkan senjata, padahal hal itu bisa menjadi fatal. Terus memojokkan musuh juga bisa memberikan dampak positif, namun ia tak tahu apakah _Arlecchino _benar-benar sendirian. Siapa tahu justru sang _Commedia dell'Arte _inilah yang menyebarkan anak buahnya ke seluruh penjuru gudang dan sekarang mereka sedang menunggu instruksi selanjutnya dari pemimpin mereka.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Nah!" Terlihat _Arlecchino _mulai beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk sedikit partikel debu yang menempel pada pakaian serba hitamnya. Gerakannya begitu santai, seolah-olah moncong pistol yang terarah tepat kepadanya bukanlah ancaman, melainkan sudah menjadi bagian dari kesehariannya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak berharap untuk bertemu denganmu disini, tuan polisi. Tapi, perintah langsung dari _Il Capitano, _aku terpaksa harus masuk kesini. Padahal aku tak mau."

_Arlecchino _mencondongkan tubuhnya penuh rasa penasaran. Mata birunya yang tersembunyi oleh bayang-bayang topeng tampak menyipit, memperhatikan Willem dengan begitu seksama. "Hei. Kalau tak salah kau polisi brengsek yang sudah memecahkan topengku, kan?" katanya disertai tawa pelan. Tawa mengejek.

Willem tak membalas apapun. Pistol _FN Five-Seven _buatan Belgianya masih terarah lurus ke sosok angkuh yang duduk di atasnya. Tak sedetik pun sang pemuda Belanda itu menurunkan moncong senjatanya ataupun konsentrasinya. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya terkonsentrasi pada satu tujuan. Menghabisi musuh di depan matanya.

"Gara-gara ulahmu dan senapanmu waktu itu aku sampai ditegur juga dimarahi oleh _Il Dottore._" keluh Alfred sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Perlahan, ia mulai beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

'_Il Dottore_?' pikir Willem, bingung. 'Siapa lagi itu _Il Dottore_? Bukankah atasan mereka adalah _Il Capitano_?'

Pikirannya terputus sesaat ketika Willem melihat _Arlecchino _mulai mengeluarkan senjatanya sendiri. Sebuah pistol _HS2000/Springfield Armory XD _ia keluarkan dari pelindung kulitnya, siap untuk beraksi. "Beruntung aku mempunyai Iggy yang setia membelaku."

'Iggy? Siapa lagi itu?'

"Berhubung aku harus segera menjalankan tugasku, kita akhiri saja pertemuan kita sekarang." ucap Alfred, masih tersenyum lebar. "Meskipun aku sangat ingin membalaskan dendamku padamu gara-gara insiden topengku dan senapanmu. Kau tahu, biaya pembuatan topeng keramik seperti ini mahal, lho." sambungnya. Ia mengelus-elus topengnya dengan sayang.

"Aku tak peduli dengan berapa mahal biaya pembuatan topengmu!" bentak Willem, kesal. Pistolnya semakin teracung yakin ke arah Alfred. "Aku akan menembak topeng busukmu itu berkali-kali kalau itu bisa menggiringmu ke penjara!"

Alfred mendengus, menertawakan perkataan Willem. "Kau ini lucu. Masih saja berpendapat kalau _hero _seperti aku bisa tertangkap. Hah!"

Sang pemuda berambut pirang itu menarik napas panjang sementara untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia kemudian menunduk sedikit untuk melihat sesuatu yang ada di bawahnya, entah apa. Di bawah kaki sang _Arlecchino _hanya terdapat tumpukan peti-peti kemas, menumpuk begitu tinggi. Tapi, saat Willem melihat secercah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya, ia menjadi tak yakin. Apa yang ia lihat?

"Meskipun lawakanmu cukup menarik, aku tak bisa berlama-lama disini dan mendengarkan lawakanmu yang berikutnya. Aku ada misi untuk dituntaskan. _Bye-bye_!"

Dengan satu pamitan dan lambaian tangan, _Arlecchino _mengeluarkan bom cahaya andalannya. Bom sama yang nyaris membuatnya berhasil kabur dengan mulus saat terdesak oleh Antonio dan timnya. Dengan satu hentakan dari bom kecil tersebut, sebuah cahaya menyilaukan menyembur keluar, membutakan orang yang berdiri paling dekat dengan sumbernya. Willem.

Cahaya menyilaukan itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik lalu menghilang. Dan begitu Willem mendongak lagi, sosok _Arlecchino _sudah tak ada.

"Kemana—"

Perkataannya terpotong, tercekat di tenggorokan. Sang polisi tak sanggup menamatkan perkataannya karena tak lama sesudah cahaya menyilaukan itu hilang, sebuah ledakan besar terjadi.

BLLLAAARR!

* * *

Antonio dan Rangga menoleh saat kilatan cahaya menyilaukan datang dari arah kiri mereka. Ekspresi bingung terlukis jelas di wajah kedua orang tersebut.

"Bom cahaya?" bisik Antonio pelan. Dahinya berkerenyit, sibuk memikirkan apa yang terjadi disana dan siapa yang melemparkan bom cahaya seperti itu.

Rangga sendiri juga terlihat bingung dan sedikit panik. Satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai bom aneh semacam itu hanyalah _Arlecchino_, si Alfred Jones yang identitasnya sudah ketahuan. Tak ada anggota organisasi lainnya yang mempunyai peralatan seperti itu. Meskipun _Burrattino _adalah ahli ledakan yang dimiliki oleh organisasi, ia tak pernah membawa-bawa bom seperti itu.

'Aku tak ingat membawa _Arlecchino _untuk masuk ke dalam gudang.' pikir Rangga. 'Ia seharusnya berada di luar bersama yang lain. Di dalam gudang ini seharusnya hanya ada aku.'

Baru saja kilatan sinar itu meredup dan hilang sama sekali, dari arah yang sama terdengar suara ledakan yang begitu dahsyat.

BLLLAAARR!

Kedua bola mata abu-abu itu membelalak lebar. Ledakan itu jelas di luar perhitungannya. Ia tak ingat meminta _Burrattino _untuk meledakan gudang bagian dalam. Ia tak ingat telah memberi instruksi bagi siapapun untuk meledakan area ini. Apa-apaan ledakan ini?

'Ini pasti ulah _Arlecchino _atas perintah _Il Capitano!'_ geram Rangga. 'Seharusnya aku tak perlu mengajak _Arlecchino _dari awal untuk misi ini.'

Bukan hanya _Brighella _saja yang tampak terkejut dengan ledakan barusan. Antonio malah terlihat paling panik dan khawatir. Mata hijaunya menatap tak yakin ke titik ledakan terjadi dimana sekarang api mulai memangsa peti-peti yang berada disana. Tunggu. Bukankah ada seseorang disana? Rekannya yang ikut masuk ke dalam gudang bersamanya?

"WILLEM!" jerit Antonio panik. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung berlari ke tempat ledakan terjadi, meninggalkan _Brighella _seorang diri.

"Eh?" Jeritan spontan dari seorang Antonio Carriedo berhasil memecah konsentrasi Rangga. Sang pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap tak percaya ke titik dimana Antonio sekarang berlari. "... W... Willem...?" bisiknya pelan. Ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau polisi berambut jabrik itu juga ada disana. Ia pikir, Antonio cukup bodoh dan sembrono untuk masuk ke dalam gudang seorang diri, persis seperti yang selama ini ia lihat dalam semua kasus. Namun, kali ini prediksinya salah.

Rangga menyumpah pelan, mengutuk misinya yang tak berjalan lancar seperti yang ia inginkan. Sang _Brighella _kemudian menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan saraf-sarafnya yang tegang dan ikut berlari ke tempat ledakan terjadi. Ia mau memastikan sendiri kalau Willem tidak apa-apa.

Hanya memastikan. Ia tidak khawatir. Untuk apa ia khawatir pada Willem? Dia bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

Bukan siapa-siapa.

"Semoga kau tidak apa-apa, Willem..." desis Rangga pelan.

Ya. Bukan siapa-siapa.

* * *

"WILLEM!" seru Antonio panik. Ia masih berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong lebar dari peti kemas, tak tentu arah. Berada di tempat yang mayoritas mempunyai pembatas telah membuatnya hilang arah. Ia bahkan tak tahu kalau ia sudah berputar-putar sejak tadi. Sialnya lagi, ia pikir dengan kobaran api yang cukup tinggi seperti itu akan membatunya, namun itu semua salah. Gudang itu bagaikan labirin raksasa dan kobaran api berada di pusat labirin. Antonio harus melewati jalan yang berkelok-kelok untuk bisa sampai ke tempat ledakan, namun selalu terhalangi oleh tumpukan peti, membuatnya harus memutar. Terus berkali-kali ia mengalami hal yang sama. Mengesalkan.

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan terdengar dari samping, mengarah tepat ke Antonio. Beruntung, tembakan barusan meleset beberapa senti dari kakinya.

'Tembakan?'

DOR!

Kembali sebuah tembakan diarahkan kepadanya. Kali ini hampir mengenai kepalanya kalau Antonio tidak menunduk, menghindari tembakan tersebut.

"Sial!" rutuk Antonio. Ia memutuskan untuk berbelok dan bersembunyi dari penembak misterius yang telah menembakinya. Senjatanya, _Barreta 92 _buatan Italia, kembali ia posisikan dalam keadaan siaga. Siapapun di luar sana, pasti berusaha untuk membunuhnya dan Antonio tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambilnya dengan sangat mudah.

DOR!

Peluru mengenai tepi peti kemas dimana Antonio sedang bersembunyi, nyaris mengenai wajah sang detektif.

"Sial!" Kembali umpatan terdengar dari mulut sang detektif berdarah Spanyol. Ia kembali berlindung dibalik tumpukan peti kemas dan menggenggam pistolnya lebih erat, siap untuk menembak. Dia menghitung satu sampai tiga dalam hati sebelum keluar dari perlindungannya, membalas tembakan yang telah ia terima dari tadi.

DOR! DOR!

Dua tembakan Antonio lontarkan untuk penembaknya, sementara ia melompat ke tumpukan peti berikutnya yang ada di seberang, kembali berlindung. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena adrenalin yang bergejolak. Dalam perlindungannya, ia mulai memikirkan siapa yang berani menembaknya? _Brighella _merupakan satu-satunya anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _yang ia temui di gudang, tak ada yang lain. Itu berarti, ia yang menembaki Antonio, kan?

"Tapi, kenapa ia tak menembakku saat tadi berhadapan?" gumam Antonio pelan. "Aku sempat menurunkan senjataku, sementara senjatanya teracung tepat ke kepalaku. Ia punya kesempatan 99% untuk mengenai kepalaku. Tapi, kenapa—"

"_Aku mencintaimu, Antonio."_

"_Kau mengkhianatiku! Kau bilang akan terus mencintaiku, siapapun aku!"_

"_Aku membencimu!"_

"_Bunuh aku kalau kau berani, Antonio!"_

Antonio menggelengkan kepala keras. Lagi, bayangan akan masa lalu menghantuinya di kala pekerjaan. "Jangan, Antonio. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengingat masa lalu." ucapnya berkali-kali pada dirinya sendiri. "Jangan kau ingat lagi. Ia sudah tak ada. Ia sudah tak ada."

"_Aku membencimu!"_

Antonio memejamkan matanya, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk memblokir kenangan masa lalu yang terus datang bertubi-tubi, membombardirnya dengan kenangan pilu. Kenangan yang ingin ia lama pendam, kembali ke permukaan sejak pertemuannya dengan _Brighella. _

Sementara itu di luar persembunyian Antonio terlihat sosok _Arlecchino _sibuk berjalan melompati tumpukan peti kemas dengan pistol siap di tangan. Mata birunya menatap tajam tempat dimana ia terakhir melihat Antonio berada.

"_Arlecchino!_" panggilan tersebut datang dari arah yang sama tempat Antonio datang. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topeng hijau menutupi identitasnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat penuh kebingungan dan kekesalan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau sudah kuperintahkan untuk di mengamankan jalur pemindahan logistik bersama _Sandrone_!" jeritnya kesal.

Alfred mendengus kesal. Mata birunya menatap rendah sosok yang berdiri di bawahnya. "Aku hanya menerima perintah dari _Il Capitano, Brighella. _Perintah dari seorang bawahan yang pangkatnya saja sama denganku tak akan kudengarkan."

"Meminta bantuanmu untuk misi ini kesalahan besar, kau tahu!" jerit _Brighella. _Jelas sekali terdengar amarah memuncak dari suara sang pemuda. "Dan ledakan itu! Kenapa kau meledakannya, hah!"

Antonio mendengarkan pertengkaran antara _Brighella _dan _Arlecchino _dari balik persembunyiannya. Sepertinya ada keretakan di dalam tubuh _Commedia dell'Arte. _Dua orang itu jelas tidak akur satu dengan yang lainnya. Dan sepertinya, _Il Capitano _juga bukan orang yang bisa berhubungan baik dengan _Brighella. _

"Kenapa memangnya? Kalau kau gagal mengembalikan logistik kepada _Il Dottore, _pasti kau yang akan mendapatkan hukuman." Tawa panjang keluar dari mulut Alfred.

'_Il Dottore_?' ulang Antonio. 'Siapa lagi itu?'

"Ini bukan saatnya untuk menjatuhkan orang, _Arlecchino!_" jerit Rangga, frustrasi. "Misi ini penting untukku, organisasi, dan juga untukmu! Aku sengaja memasukkanmu ke dalam tim untuk mengembalikan nama baikmu!"

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu untuk memulihkan nama baikku, _Brighella._ Aku bisa sendiri!"

DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar dari arah berlawanan, tepatnya dari arah kebakaran berasal. Seseorang menembaki dua orang _Commedia dell'Arte _yang sedang bersiteru itu.

Bingung dengan tembakan yang tiba-tiba, Rangga segera menghindar dan menoleh ke arah datangnya tembakan. Saat itulah ia melihat sesosok pria berambut pirang; sedikit berantakan dan kotor karena asap kebakaran. Tangan kanannya terluka karena terkena ledakan dan tak bisa digerakkan. Tembakan barusan ia lakukan dengan tangan kirinya. Entah saat itu Rangga harus bersyukur melihat rekan polisinya itu selamat dari ledakan atau harus merutukinya karena sudah menembakinya.

"Menyerah sekarang juga, kalian berdua!" seru Willem lantang. Pistolnya terangkat tinggi, mengarah tepat ke _Brighella._

"Willem!" panggil Antonio gembira. Ia beranjak keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan ke samping Willem. "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

Willem menangguk pelan. Konsentrasinya kembali terpusat pada sosok Rangga sebagai _Brighella _yang berdiri di depannya. "Menyerah sekarang juga sebelum kutembak kau!"

Melihat situasi yang dihadapi oleh _Brighella _membuat _Arlecchino _memiliki kesempatan lebih untuk lari. Pelan-pelan, ia mengendap pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia bahkan tidak hanya berhasil menggagalkan misi _Brighella, _tapi juga menjebloskannya ke penjara. _Il Capitano _pasti akan bangga dengannya.

"Gawat!" desis Willem saat melihat sosok _Arlecchino _menjauh. Ia bersiap untuk mengejar Alfred ketika ia melihat Antonio berjalan mendekati _Brighella. _Senjatanya tak teracung. Ia berjalan begitu saja, mendekati musuhnya. "Antonio! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa mati kalau mendekat seperti itu!"

Antonio tidak menggubris peringatan dan semakin mendekati _Brighella. _Sang pemuda bertopeng itu sendiri tampak bingung dengan sikap Antonio. Mau apa ia mendekat seperti ini? Mau mati, ya?

"... Lovi..." bisik Antonio pelan. Begitu pelan, sehingga hanya ia dan Rangga saja yang bisa mendengarnya. "... Lovino?"

Mata abu-abu Rangga terbelalak. Siapa?

"Katakan padaku kalau ini bukan kau, Lovino..."

Antonio mengiranya sebagai orang lain? Siapa itu Lovino?

"Kumohon..."

"Antonio, apa yang kau lakukan? Menyingkir dari sana!" seru Willem. Senjatanya masih teracung.

Lagi, Antonio tidak menggubris peringatan Willem dan malah berjalan semakin mendekat hingga jarak antara dirinya dengan _Brighella _tinggal satu langkah lagi. Begitu dekat, sampai Rangga bisa melihat jelas ekspresi terpukul dan kesedihan yang amat dalam pada mata hijau Antonio.

"Kumohon..." bisik Antonio lirih. "Kumohon katakan padaku kalau ini bukan kau, Lovino..."

Rangga tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ataupun bersikap seperti apa. Ini betul-betul situasi yang tak ia perkirakan akan terjadi. "Aku tak mengerti..."

Sangat tiba-tiba, Antonio kembali melangkah mendekat. Ia bahkan merentangkan tangannya dan memeluk _Brighella _erat, seolah nyawanya bergantung pada pemuda bertopeng di dekapannya itu. "Kumohon... Kumohon katakan padaku kalau ini semua hanyalah kebohongan. Ini bukan kau. Bukan kau..."

Rangga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Tubuhnya kaku, bahkan jantung dan paru-parunya seolah berhenti berfungsi saking tegangnya.

Yang mengalami serangan jantung dadakan bukan hanya Rangga, tapi juga Willem. Sang polisi berambut pirang jabrik ini malah menjerit panik saat melihat tingkah aneh rekannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Antonio! Menyingkir darinya! Untuk apa kau memeluk seorang musuh?"

"... Lovino..."

Memutuskan kalau seperti ini terus tidak akan membantunya kabur dari situasi membingungkan ini, Rangga memutuskan untuk ikut bermain dengan skenario ini. Berpura-pura untuk menjadi 'Lovino'. Atau mainkan perasaan Antonio sampai ia dapat waktu yang tepat untuk kabur.

"Carriedo," gumam Rangga pelan. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan tentang Lovino ini."

Antonio menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menatap Rangga tak percaya. Tunggu. Mata abu-abu itu terasa familiar, padahal Lovino mempunyai mata hijau. Lensa kontak saat ini sudah begitu bervariasi.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, Carriedo." Kembali kalimat itu terucap dari mulut _Brighella. _Begitu tegas dan begitu dingin, seperti es. "Yang aku mengerti saat ini adalah aku harus pergi dari sini. Para rekanku sudah menungguku."

"Kenapa—"

Betapa terkejutnya Antonio saat sepasang bibir lembut mengunci bibirnya dalam sebuah kecupan hangat. Kecupan yang mirip—sangat mirip—dengan kecupan yang sering diberikan Lovino padanya. Begitu familiar, sampai-sampai membuat Antonio ingin merengkuh pemuda di depannya dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Saat Antonio mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memeluk Rangga, pemuda berambut hitam itu menjauh sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sampai ketemu nanti, Carriedo." _Brighella _pun berbalik dan berlari menjauhi sosok Antonio yang terpaku.

"Hei! HEI!" seru Willem kesal pada sosok _Brighella _yang semakin menjauh. Berkali-kali ia lepaskan tembakan ke arah _Brighella, _tapi tangan kirinya yang tak terbiasa membidik malah membuat tembakan-tembakan itu sia-sia. "Antonio! Apa-apaan yang tadi, hah? Kenapa kau malah memeluk dan menciumnya seperti itu?" bentak Willem.

Antonio tak bergerak. Ia masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan tatapan nanar. Bibirnya masih bisa merasakan kecupan itu.

"... Lovino..."

* * *

Rangga melepas topeng hijaunya diiringi desahan panjang. Penyerbuan tadi betul-betul menguras tenaganya. Begitu banyak kejutan-kejutan yang tak dia perkirakan. Mulai dari _Arlecchino _yang bertindak seenaknya sampai kepada sikap aneh Antonio.

Antonio...

Ia tak tahu menahu apa yang membuat Antonio sampai seperti itu. Ia menurunkan penjagaannya, bahkan sampai memeluknya seperti itu. Ia bahkan diam saja saat dicium begitu.

"Siapa sebenarnya Lovino itu?" desis Rangga.

PIIIP PIIIP!

Terdengar suara telepon genggamnya berdering. Segera, Rangga mengeluarkan perangkat tersebut dan melihat siapa yang menelepon. 'Razak.'

"Halo?"

"Brighella, _kau dimana?_" tanya Razak, sedikit khawatir.

"Tak apa-apa, _Scapino. _Aku ada di tempat yang aman. Aku harus segera ke kepolisian sehabis ini, jadi aku tidak bisa mengikuti kalian. Bagaimana logistiknya?"

"_Baik. Semuanya telah sempurna. Rencanamu berjalan sempurna, Rangga."_

Rangga tersenyum simpul.

"_Polisi-polisi bodoh itu bertindak sesuai dengan yang kau lakukan. Gara-gara email yang kukirimkan kepada seluruh personel kepolisian, mereka langsung mengasumsikan bahwa kita akan menyerbu gudang mereka demi logistik kita. Jadi, mereka memutuskan untuk memindahkan barang-barang yang tidak berkaitan dengan obat-obatan terlarang dan malah mengangkut barang antik ilegal yang mereka sita terlebih dulu. Sayang, mereka tak tahu kalau kita sudah menukar seluruh label pada tiap peti kemas dan mengubah posisi peletakan peti-peti kemas."_

Ya. Peyerbuan ini sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya oleh _Brighella _dengan mengubah posisi peletakan peti-peti di dalam gudang. Ingat beberapa hari yang lalu ia dimintai tolong oleh Antonio untuk mengambil daftar barang-barang sitaan dari kebakaran tempo hari lalu? Di saat itulah ia jadi tahu semua letak dan posisi, serta kode masing-masing peti secara mendetail. Ia sendiri yang berhasil menyusup ke dalam gudang malam hari dengan dalih melakukan pengecekan atas perintah Antonio Carriedo dan menukar label-label tersebut.

"Sekarang kalian dimana?"

"_Di markas pusat. Barusan _Sandrone _memberitahu kami bahwa ia dan _Tartaglia _sedang menuju kemari._"

Rangga mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Baguslah. Aku akan ke markas nanti malam untuk mengecek keberhasilan misi. Beritahu _Il Dottore _aku akan kesana setelah dari kepolisian."

"_Baiklah. Oh, iya. Satu lagi._"

"Apa?"

"_Aku mencintaimu, Rangga. _Bye-bye."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Hyaaaa... Apa-apaan itu gue bikin RanggaxAntonio... Maaf, ya, entah kenapa tangan ini mendadak ngetik kayak gitu. Hahaha. #shoot Oke! Berhubung saya mager OL duluan buat bales review, acara bales review semuanya disini, ya. Mau itu anon atau login. Maafkan kemageran sayaaa...

**Ry0kiku : **Hei! Anda pertama, lho! #tebarmaket Aawww... kenapa bisa ber-"KYAA" gitu? Kenapa? Ah, buat si vampir kita itu emang kisah cinta harus rumit! #plak Disini ada sejarah Spamano dikit malahan. Hahaha. YEAH! DAPET RESTU BUAT GAK NGELANJUTIN HA! #ditampol Ehm. Makasih reviewnya. Hehe.

**Alexandra Braginsky : **Makasih reviewnya, ya! ^^

**Nyasar-tan : **Eyyaaaa... Kenapa harus cinta segiempat? Dengan ada chapter ini jadi cinta segilima, dong? Ribet, yak? Emang. Di dunia itu gak ada yang putih dan hitam, boy. Adanya abu-abu. #mencobabijak #epicfail Iya! Sodara Indo sama Malay itu Singapore sama Brunei. Tunggu aja mereka berdua munculnya. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**NatureMature : **Om-om kesepian lebih tepatnya. #tampoled Haa? Mata-mata yang dimata-matai? Hahaha! Bisa jadi, sih. Kan, si Rangga misinya dobel dengan misi ini. Jadi mata-mata sama ngambil logistik balik. Hehee. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**PutinP : **Ahei! Ada penggemar USUK! Azzeeekk! #tebardenah Wahaha! PAMPIR BELIMBING! LOL! Tau, gak? Saya ketawa ngakak bawa frase itu! Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Little senna-chan : **Il Dottore adalaaah... Silakan tebak sendiri #slapped Ah, Sandrone itu udah paling ketauan, ya? Hahah! Makasih reviewnya, lho!

**Bethanotbad : **Godfather emang asalnya dari Sisilia sonoan dikit. Tapi, masalah Lovi jadi Il Dottore... Mungkin ya, mungkin juga bukan. #halah Tungguin aja, deh. Ntar juga ketauan semuanya. Hahaha! Lha? Emang dirimu udah siap dukun santet? Masalah pembunuhan di tempatnya Rangga... Mungkin. (daritadi ngasih jawaban yang gak bener) YES! SATU LAGI YANG MERESTUI BUAT GAK NGELANJUTIN HA! Makasih reviewnya!

**RaikouWithPeterpanSyndrome : **Aw, aw, aw! Makasih atas cintanya! Eh, ini Raikou yang bikin fanart cerita ini, bukan? Makasih banyak, lho! Kalo dia baca ini, pasti Indo langsung jadi kelamin jantan. Hahah! Makasih reviewnya!

**Lala Chastela : **Hooo... Emang di Naruto lagi kenapa lagi? Perasaan tu fandom dari dulu perang mulu. =3= Gambar Razak sama Rangga? Mau liat gambarnya doooong! Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**RocK'tavia : **Santai, boy! Ini udah di update! Heheh. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Ritsu Echigo : **Yeiy! Iya, dong! Rangga secinta itu sama Razak. Bahkan sampe tidur bareng. #plak Ah, Sandrone emang udah ketebak banget, ya? Haha. Ayo, tebak juga yang lainnya! Iyaa! Makasih udah dibenerin, ya. Hehhe. Maklum, udah lama gak ngetik pake English. Makasih reviewnya!

**AyanoMamoru : **Bapaknya Rangga mafia? Bisa jadi. (lagi, jawaban gaje #plak) Kenapa Willem mau dikemplang? Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Mii Saginomiya : **Yeiy! Selamat datang di review page! #tebarperspektif Il Dottore itu Vash? Mungkin, mungkin. Hehehe. Burrattino sekarang udah cukup belom, hint-nya? Masalah perang antara Rangga sama Willem, nantikan saja! Hahaha! Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Zukokke : **Yeiy for USUK! Itu juga pairing favorit saya, sih. Hehhe. Sama-sama, lho! Yep. Sandrone itu Natalya. Bakal ketauan, tapi di chapter ini Anotnio salah duga. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Larasnivellas : **Ohohoo! Jahat kenapa? Gara-gara bentak Razak, ya? Dan Sandrone emang udah ketebak, ya. Kalo anda nebak itu Natalya, selamat! Anda dapet piring cantik bergambar France lagi bugil! Hahaha! Nah, itu dia. Masih gak tau berapa chapter. Mungkin 20-an. Kenapa emangnya? Eh, makasih buat reviewnya, ya!

**Shiina Rika : **Melayucest mungkin bakal ada lagi, tapi gak tau, deh, ini. Hehhe. Artie didatengin temennya Indo juga gak bakal serem, mungkin. Kan dia juga udah biasa liat yang gaib-gaib gitu. Hahaha. Makasih reviewnya! Yah, chapter ini malah banyak RanggaxAntonio...

**Nesia Eg Yufa : **Razak sama Rangga bakal lemonan... Gak tau kapan #plak Kenapa Il Dottore harus Willem atau Portu? Eh, Portugal gantenggg... Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Eka Kuchiki : **... Dan banyak orang ngira Il Dottore itu Willem atau Vash. Why, oh, WHY? (meratap) Ah, masih gak tau juga itu sebenernya siapa. #plak Yep. Sandrone itu Natalya. Hehehe. Ketebak banget, ya? Makasih reviewnya, lho.

**Ovia : **Tenang. Disini Rangga gak sejahat itu, kok. Emang pembunuh, tapi... ya, gitu, deh. Hahah. Oh, yeah! Kesayangan, dong! Hahaha! Mau adegan gebuk-gebukan? Sabar, ya. Hehhee. Makasih reviewnya!

**Minazuki Zwei : **Yep! Sandrone itu Natalya dan Wicaksono itu bokapnya Rangga. Heheh. Il Dottore... Masih gak bisa diomongin. Ntar juga ketauan, kok. Heheh. Sip! Ini udah diupdate! Kalo HA... Saya gak janji. Makasih reviewnya!

**Caca Sakura Diamond : **Iya! Antonio sama yang lainnya lebih curiga ke Razak, sih. Makasih reviewnya!

**HetaLover : **Waah... Gak pernah denger. #plak Ahahha! Kesimpulan anda jenius! Hohoho. Oya? Kebanyakan pada ngira Japan gara-gara Rangga jadi anak kesayangannya, sih. =.= Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Rin-chanHonda : **Hmmm... Bisa jadi Il Dottore itu Kiku, bisa jadi itu Lovino. Hehehe. Ah, apa, deh, ini jawaban gue daritadi gaje... Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**NakamaLuna : **Gak, kok. Dirimu pas reviewnya! Hehehe. Dan banyak yang ngira Il Dottore itu Willem gara-gara kasus dia nyium Rangga, kah? Iya! Mau buat WillemxRangga lemonan! MAUUUUU! #lebay Semuanya ada jawabannya di chapter ini. #halah More melayucest coming right up! Heheh. WillemxRangga juga siap! Hohoho. Untuk sekarang, RanggaxAntonio dulu, laaah. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya!

Sip! Semuanya udah dibales! Oh, iya! Saya buat fanart buat cover fanfic ini lagi, lho! Silakan diliat di www. Arekeytaketour. Tumblr. Com. Dan satu lagi! Ini hasil fanart dari **Raikou** dan dia ngegambarin Rangga! Yeiy! Silakan liat di http : / / i1032. photobucket. Com / albums / a407 / RaikouNijikon / fullcopyrighttopeng. Jpg (ilangin spasi) Dan buat kalian yang mau bikin fanart, silakan, lho. Kasih tau aja saya, nanti saya save di laptop saya! Hohoho!


	8. Finished : Arlecchino

**A/N : **Tau dimana ini diketik pertama kali? Pas lagi presentasi lifestyle. Di depan lagi ada kelompok presentasi, dan kelompok saya belom buat SAMSEK! Muahahaha! Bodo amat, lah. Masih kecapekan mikirin design salon. Ngepet...

Sekarang berlanjut ke studio, galau ngelanjutin ini sambil nunggu nge-burn CD buat salon. Ngok.

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia Axis Powers adalah kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya. Mari kita berdoa bersama semoga Indo sama Malay sesuai dengan harapan. Amin.

**Warning : **Banyak sho-ai berkeliaran. Hohoho. Mungkin sedikit hint kisah cinta (hoek) orang-orang disini.

**Listening to : **Presentasi orang, gak tau ngomongin apa. Sekarang lagi ngebahas bangunan local wisdom. Dan kelompok gue belom buat samsek. Keren yeee! #tebarmaket

* * *

Antonio berlari menyusuri lorong yang gelap, tak tahu kemana tujuannya. Yang ia pahami saat ini adalah terus berlari, berlari untuk mengejarnya. Berlari sampai ia mendapatkannya kembali dan tak akan ia kehilangan sosok itu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Tak peduli kakinya mulai kelelahan dan napasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia tak peduli.

Tujuannya hanya satu.

Menangkap orang itu.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam tampak berlari di depannya, begitu cepat dan sulit untuk dikejar. Namun, Antonio tak patah arang. Sang detektif terus menerus membesarkan semangatnya tiap langkahnya. Ayo. Kau pasti bisa menangkapnya.

"Antonio."

Suara itu. Suara yang begitu lembut dan sangat akrab di telinga.

Sudah berapa lama ia tak mendengarnya?

"Antonio."

Kembali suara lembut itu memanggil, mengajak sang pemuda Spanyol untuk semakin bersemangat mengejar suara merdu tersebut

"Tangkap aku, Antonio. Tangkap aku kalau kau bisa."

Disanalah ia berdiri dengan tenangnya. Senyum manis terukir sempurna di bibir merahnya yang mengundang. Wajahnya... Wajahnya tak jelas karena terhalangi topeng keramik berwarna hijau toska.

"_Brighella_..." desis Antonio.

_Brighella _masih terus tersenyum, tak berkata apa-apa. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati Antonio yang masih mematung. Rambut hitamnya bergerak mengikuti langkah kakinya, berayun dengan begitu menggoda. Mata abu-abunya berkilat penuh misteri. Misteri yang menanti untuk dibongkar.

"Antonio." bisik _Brighella _dengan suara seduktif. Diulurkannya tangan kanan untuk membelai lembut pipi Antonio, membuat sang detektif terbuai oleh usapan lembut itu. Ah... Jemari yang begitu akrab, serta wangi yang begitu ia hapal.

Tak ingin mengulur waktu lagi, Antonio segera meraih tubuh pemuda di depannya dan mendekapnya erat. Tak ingin ia kehilangan orang ini. Tidak untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku merindukanmu." bisiknya lirih. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus helaian rambut hitam di sampingnya, merasakan halusnya yang begitu familiar. "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, lagi."

_Brighella _tidak membalas apa-apa. Ia malah meraih dagu Antoni dan mengarahkan wajah sang detektif sehingga menatap padanya. Seulas senyum singkat ia berikan sebelum mengunci bibir keduanya dalam ciuman hangat.

Perasaan melambung tinggi bergejolak di dalam tubuh Antonio. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Tangannya meremas lembut rambut hitam legam pasangannya, berharap untuk bisa merasakan lebih. Sang detektif mulai memainkan lidahnya, menyapukan otot tersebut ke bibir bawah _Brighella, _meminta izin untuk masuk. Dengan patuhnya, _Brighella _membuka mulutnya sedikit, memberikan izin atas apa yang diinginkan Antonio. Saat lidah bertemu dengan lidah, ciuman keduanya berubah menjadi lebih brutal dan bergairah. Tangan keduanya mulai menyelinap ke balik pakaian masing-masing, merasakan kehangatan serta kelembutan kulit di bawah material linen.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." desah Antonio di sela-sela ciuman mereka. Kedua tangannya sibuk menjelajahi perut dan dada _Brighella. _"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Kembali ia mendesahkan kalimat yang sama sebelum mencium pasangannya dengan sangat bergairah.

_Brighella _kembali terdiam dalam bisu dan hanya membalas ciuman Antonio. Tak satupun kalimat ia keluarkan. Ia bahkan tidak memprotes saat salah satu tangan Antonio menyelinap ke balik rambutnya, mencari simpul yang mengikat topeng terkutuk itu. Topeng yang telah menyembunyikan wajah kekasihnya.

Bagaikan film yang diperlambat topeng itu terjatuh ke lantai. Retak, karena berbenturan dengan lantai konkret yang mereka pijak. Akhirnya, topeng itu terbuka.

Mata hijau itu menatap balik Antonio dengan penuh kegelapan dan kebencian.

Rambut cokelatnya masih tampak rapi seperti terakhir kali ia ingat.

"... Lovino..."

Orang yang dipanggil Lovino itu tak menyahut. Ia malah tersenyum licik dan mengeluarkan sebilah belati sebelum menusukkannya ke perut Antonio. Tusukan yang begitu dalam dan tak diduga-duga.

Antonio menatap tak percaya pisau yang menancap di perutnya. Mata hijaunya berkali-kali melihat antara pisau dan wajah Lovino yang tersenyum puas. "... Ke... Kenapa...?" bisik Antonio, tak percaya.

"Kenapa?" ulang Lovino. Senyum sadis dan keji masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Ini semua salahmu, Antonio. Semuanya salahmu!"

Dan rasa sakit luar biasa menerjang Antonio ketika belati itu dicabut.

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

* * *

Antonio terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Mukanya pucat sepucat kertas dan jantungnya berdegup berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pupil matanya membesar dan terlihat sangat panik.

"Hei, Antonio. Kau—"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Antonio langsung menarik _Barreta-_nya dan mengarahkannya lurus ke asal datangnya suara. Nyaris saja ia menarik pelatuk pistol bila otaknya tak segera mengenali pemuda berambut putih bermata merah di depannya itu sebagai sahabatnya, Gilbert.

"... Gilbert..." bisik Antonio pelan.

"Hei, hei! Apa-apaan kau ini, Antonio?" tegur Gilbert, panik ketika melihat moncong senjata itu terarah jelas ke dadanya. "Kau mau membunuh temanmu sendiri, ya? Aku datang kemari untuk melihat bagaimana keadaanmu, kok."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Gilbert melanjutkan perkataannya, sekelompok orang berjalan masuk ke ruang perawatan. Dua orang berambut pirang dan satu orang lagi berambut hitam legam. Ketiganya tampak sangat khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Antonio?" tanya Francis panik.

"Apa yang terjadi? Gilbert mau memperkosamu?" tanya Willem asal yang kemudian mendapat hadiah pukulan di kepala dari Rangga.

Gilbert, sang pemuda berdarah Jerman itu mendekati tempat tidur dan duduk tepat di samping Antonio. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. "Kau tak apa-apa, Antonio? Butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya, penuh perhatian.

Antonio sendiri masih termangu di tempat duduknya dengan pistol tergenggam erat di kedua tangannya. Napasnya masih memburu, sementara otaknya masih belum sadar betul dari mimpi buruk yang ia dapatkan. Mimpi buruk ataupun mimpi yang menyenangkan Antonio sendiri tak tahu mana yang benar.

"Antonio?"

Sang detektif mendongak dan mendapati Gilbert menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau pucat..." ucapnya.

Antonio menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan sedikit kegundahan di dalam hatinya. Kemudian dengan sedikit susah payah, ia tersenyum kecil meski lemah. "Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh." bisiknya pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku bisa ada di ruang kesehatan begini?" tanyanya setelah menyadari dimana ia berada saat ini.

"Kau pingsan sesaat setelah _Brighella _pergi." sahut Willem santai. Sang pemuda Belanda tampak bersandar pada kusen pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku langsung membawamu ke ruang kesehatan, khawatir kalau kau kenapa-napa, Antonio."

_Brighella. _

Mendengar nama sang anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _disebut membuat Antonio kembali teringat akan apa yang terjadi di gudang beberapa waktu yang lalu. Anehnya, memori itu ikut membangkitkan ingatan lainnya mengenai seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata hijau olive. Pemuda manis dengan perbedaharaan kata kasar yang entah kenapa malah membuat Antonio semakin menyukainya.

"—Malah mencium balik!"

Antonio mengerjap-ngerjap saat mendengar penggalan kalimat yang diucapkan Willem. "Apa?"

"Oh, aku hanya menceritakan apa yang terjadi di dalam gudang kepada tiga orang ini." kata Willem santai. Meski nada suaranya terdengar tenang, ekspresi wajahnya berkata lain. Terlihat sekali kalau pria berambut jabrik itu tampak kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau bukan karena Antonio yang bengong, mereka sudah bisa meringkus _Brighella _dan membongkar kedok si brengsek itu. "Aku menceritakan bagaimana kau mendadak berubah seperti mayat hidup, berjalan mendekati _Brighella _seperti ia adalah satu-satunya suplai makanan untukmu dan memeluknya tiba-tiba. Oh, jangan lupa kalau kau diam saja saat bedebah itu menciummu di bibir. Bukannya menolak, kau bahkan mencium balik!"

Tak terjelaskan seberapa merah wajah Antonio saat itu. Begitu merah, bahkan lebih merah dari tomat-tomat di ladangnya yang ia banggakan. Terbaik seluruh dunia, katanya. Sebetulnya selain Antonio ada lagi orang yang bereaksi dengan penuturan Willem, yaitu Rangga. Wajah sang pemuda Asia itu tak kalah merahnya dibanding Antonio, malu. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sendiri yang mendadak mencium sang detektif untuk bisa kabur. Kemarin lusa baru dicium Willem dan sekarang mencium Antonio. Sepertinya kesetiaan dia pada Razak sedang mendapat ujian berat dari Tuhan. Jangan sampai besok-besok dia sampai harus mencium Gilbert atau Francis. Terutama Francis. Mencium pemuda Perancis itu hukumnya haram bagi Rangga.

"Dia terlalu mirip..." bisik Antonio pelan. Diremasnya tepi selimut yang ia kenakan. "Terlalu mirip dengan Lovino..."

Suasana ruangan mendadak menjadi keruh saat nama Lovino disebutkan. Ekspresi tegang dan kaku terpancar jelas dari wajah Gilbert, Francis, dan juga Willem. Hanya Rangga saja yang menatap sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung, tak mengerti siapa itu Lovino. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Antonio, Vargas sudah—"

"Aku tahu." potong Antonio sebelum Francis bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Aku tahu, Francis. Tapi, sampai sekarang mayatnya belum ditemukan, kan? Masih ada harapan kalau ia hidup."

Tak ada yang berani menjawab. Bahkan, tak ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang berani menatap langsung sorotan penuh harap milik Antonio.

"Dia sudah tidak mungkin hidup, Antonio." gumam Gilbert. Sang pemuda bermata rubi itu tampak begitu sedih. "Kau sendiri yang memastikannya, kan?"

Secercah harapan yang sempat terlihat di wajah Antonio langsung memudar dan menghilang dengan cepat. Semangat dan harapan yang muncul di kedua bola mata sang Spaniard langsung berubah menjadi lesu dan lemas setelah menyadari kebenaran yang dikatakan oleh Gilbert. Lovino sudah tak ada. Ia sudah mati.

Mati karena Antonio.

Di antara mereka berlima, hanya Rangga seorang yang tampak kebingungan. Jujur, ia tak tahu menahu tentang Lovino ini. Siapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengan Antonio? Kenapa sampai heboh seperti ini? Ingin rasanya ia bertanya saking penasarannya, namun lidahnya kelu, tak sanggup mengucap satu katapun. Mungkin karena ketegangan dan suasana muram layaknya pemakaman yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat. Lain kali, mungkin.

Atau sekarang saja, mumpung sedang dibahas.

Baru saja Rangga membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya tentang makhluk bernama Lovino ini, tiba-tiba muncul seorang polisi lainnya di ambang pintu. Ia membawa kabar bahwa Inspektur Roderich Eldestein ingin bertemu dengan mereka berlima. Kasus baru menanti.

* * *

"Masuk." sahut Roderich dari dalam ruangannya ketika terdengar dua kali ketukan di pintu.

Gilbert membuka pintu perlahan-lahan sambil mengangguk hormat dan memasuki ruangan diikuti Willem dan yang lainnya. Kelima orang tersebut langsung mengambil posisi berjajar di depan meja kerja sang inspektur.

"Anda memanggil kami, Inspektur?" tanya Francis sopan.

"Ya." jawab Roderich tegas. Ia kemudian meminta kelima orang itu untuk mendekat dan kembali berkata, "Sebelum aku masuk ke inti permasalahannya, Aku ingin membahas mengenai kasus kebakaran yang terjadi di gudang baru-baru ini."

Wajah semua orang—kecuali Rangga—langsung terlihat keruh. Masing-masing mempunyai penyesalan tersendiri atas kejadian tersebut. Bagi Antonio, ia menyesal tak berhasil mendapatkan kembali kekasihnya. Bagi Willem, ia kesal karena tak berhasil meringkus satupun anggota _Commedia dell'Arte. _Lalu untuk Francis dan Gilbert, mereka berdua kecewa dengan performa masing-masing ketika truk pemindah barang-barang diambil alih oleh _Commedia dell'Arte. _Tak terbayangkan bagaimana kagetnya kedua polisi itu saat mendapat pemberitahuan dari gudang tujuan bahwa mereka kekurangan satu truk. Satu truk yang membawa barang-barang milik organisasi sialan itu.

Rangga... Bocah satu ini malah berusaha semampunya untuk tidak tertawa atau tersenyum. Jujur, ia cukup bangga dengan hasil yang ia dapatkan. Memang, ia belum sempat melihat secara langsung apakah benar barang-barang tersebut yang mereka inginkan, tapi kelancaran misi ini cukup membuatnya senang. Hanya satu hal yang membuatnya kesal, yaitu tingkah menyebalkan seorang _Arlecchino_. Ia berdoa, semoga nanti malam saat perjamuan makan malam bersama para petinggi _Commedia dell'Arte _si brengsek itu akan dihukum seberat-beratnya oleh _Il Dottore._

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, penjaga gudang sudah memerintahkan para petugas untuk memindahkan barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan narkoba. Tujuannya supaya _Commedia dell'Arte _tak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mengambil barang di tengah-tengah penyaluran." lanjut Roderich. "Sayang, mereka sudah bergerak lebih dulu dan mengganti label pada peti-peti kemas, serta mengubah posisi. Hal itu membuat para petugas secara tak sadar mengangkut barang-barang mereka."

Wajah kusam semakin jelas terlukis di wajah Willem, Antonio, Francis, dan Gilbert. Kembali, Rangga berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawa licik, tentunya.

"Satu lagi yang disesalkan ketika aku menerima kabar bahwa satu truk menghilang dan tak berhasil dilacak." keluh Roderich. Ia menyisir rambut hitamnya dengan jari. "Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi saat supir truk ditemukan tewas dengan kondisi mengenaskan; luka sayatan menganga besar di lehernya. Dan sepertinya truk itu adalah truk paling terakhir di antara truk lainnya. Sepertinya _Commedia dell'Arte _mengalihkan perjalanan truk terakhir itu dan membajaknya di tengah jalan."

Masih tak ada balasan dari kelima orang yang berdiri di depan Roderich. Keempat orang itu terlalu sibuk menyalahi diri sendiri atas apa yang terjadi. Rangga... Biarkan saja bocah satu itu menari-nari senang dalam hatinya.

"Sudahlah. Kita tidak perlu terlalu lama menyesali apa yang terjadi di masa lalu." kata Roderich sambil tersenyum lemah. Ia mulai mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna krem dan mengambil dokumen yang ada di dalamnya. "Aku punya misi untuk kalian berlima."

Mendengar kata misi membuat wajah kelima polisi itu kembali bersemangat. Misi! Semoga saja bukan misi yang berhubungan tentang _Commedia dell'Arte. _Karena kalau mereka mau bicara jujur, kelimanya sudah merasa cukup dicekoki dengan hal-hal tentang organisasi sialan itu.

"Kalian tahu Vash Zwingli?" tanya Roderich sambil menyodorkan foto seorang pria berambut pirang ke tengah-tengah meja. "Kepolisian mendapatkan kesaksian dari beberapa sumber akan keterlibatan orang ini dengan beberapa pedagang senjata ilegal lainnya."

Tak ada balasan apapun dari kelima orang lainnya. Hanya kebisuan dan hening yang menyapa. Bahkan kening mereka tampak berkerut, bingung dengan pemuda bertampang serius di dalam foto itu.

"Sepertinya kalian belum pernah mendengar tentang dia." gumam Roderich. "Tak apa, karena aku sendiri juga baru kali ini mendengarnya. Yang menjadikan dia salah satu tersangka yang patut dicurigai adalah pesanan yang datang atas nama dirinya. Pesanan berupa beberapa pucuk senapan yang cukup mahal dan tak bisa dibeli oleh sembarangan orang. Yang berikutnya, kalian pasti kenal."

Kali ini Roderich menyebarkan tiga foto lainnya. Wajah-wajah yang lebih familiar kini tampak disana.

"Yang paling kiri itu bukankah itu Perseo Lopez? Si pedagang senjata ilegal?" kata Gilbert. "Dan yang satu itu bukankah Cameron, tangan kanannya?"

"Yang satu itu Mathias Kohler, penjual senjata-senjata ilegal produksi Eropa." sambung Willem. "Si brengsek yang berani-beraninya meniru gaya rambutku."

"Berdasarkan data yang didapat, Zwingli telah membeli beberapa senjata dari Lopez dan juga Kohler. Bukan hanya satu atau dua, tapi hampir puluhan. Sumber kita masih belum tahu untuk apa Zwingli memerlukan senjata sebanyak itu." kata Roderich. Sang inspektur mulai merapikan tebaran foto-foto yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya kembali ke map krem. "Untuk memastikan tentang kecurigaan konspirasi ini, aku memerintahkan kepada kalian berlima untuk menyusup masuk ke lingkungan mereka dan mengawasi semua transaksi yang mencurigakan." perintah Roderich. "Kalian bisa?"

"Siap!" sahut kelima polisi tersebut.

"Baiklah." kata Roderich sambil tersenyum simpul. "Berikutnya, kita akan membicarkan mengenai penyusupan kalian ke sana."

* * *

DOR!

Sebuah tembakan telak di kepala berhasil menjatuhkan sesosok pemuda berambut pirang. Bekas luka kecil menganga jelas di kepala bagian tengahnya, masih mengucurkan darah.

"_Arlecchino_!" seru Arthur histeris. Sang pemuda beralis tebal itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman _Burrattino._ Tak sanggup dirinya melihat orang yang ia kasihi dibunuh begitu saja, layaknya binatang.

Sementara itu seorang laki-laki bertopeng hitam menatap dingin mayat yang tergeletak tak bergerak di depannya. Sorot matanya begitu mengiris dan bibirnya membentuk satu garis tegas. Pistol tipe _Barreta _yang ia genggam masih terarah lurus ke tempat dimana Alfred semula berdiri.

"_Il Dottore..._"

Satu bisikan ragu terdengar dari samping, membuat pria bertopeng hitam itu menoleh. Didapatinya satu sosok bertopeng. Kali ini warna hijau toska mendominasi keseluruhan topeng. "Ada apa, _Brighella_? Kau keberatan dengan hukuman yang kuberikan pada Arlecchino? Semuanya berdsarkan laporan dari _Scapino_. Si bodoh ini mencoba untuk menyabotase misi kemarin. Beruntung kau sedikit lebih maju darinya."

"Tapi..." Rangga masih merasa tak enak dengan hukuman ini. Memang _Arlecchino _mengesalkan, tapi tak pantas rasanya bagi _Arlecchino_—atau siapapun di dunia ini—untuk dihukum mati seperti itu. Bahkan Alfred tak sempat melakukan pembelaan. Ia datang pada rapat seperti biasanya dengan para petinggi _Commedia dell'Arte _lainnya. Ketika _Il Dottore _mulai membahas mengenai misi yang dipimpin _Brighella, _sang pemimpin mulai membicarakan tentang sikap _Arlecchino _yang sudah tak bisa ditolerir lagi.

Masih jelas di ingatan semua orang yang hadir saat itu, termasuk Rangga, bagaimana suasana meja makan mendadak menjadi tegang. _Arlecchino _bersikukuh ia melakukan hal yang benar, sementara _Il Dottore _yang sama keras kepalanya terus memarahi Alfred. Begitu kesalnya ia sampai-sampai pistol kesayangannya itu teracung lurus ke kepala _Arlecchino. _Detik berikutnya, timah panas meluncur lurus ke kepala Alfred dan bersarang di otaknya. Tak ada yang sempat memprotes, apalagi membela _Arlecchino_.

Sekarang, ia hanya tinggal nama.

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu, _Brighella._" kata _Il Dottore _tenang seraya memasukan kembali _handgun-_nya ke dalam sarung. Sikapnya yang tenang itu memberikan persepsi seolah-olah membunuh sudah bagian dari kehidupan sehari-harinya, layaknya bernapas dan makan. "Ini adalah kesalahannya sendiri karena sudah melanggar perintah langsung dariku. Kalau ia terus mengacau seperti kemarin, bisa hancur organisasi kita ini."

Rangga hanya bisa menunduk. Misi kemarin akan berakhir berantakan apabila _Arlecchino _terus memutuskan untuk merusak rencana yang telah ia susun rapi. Bukan hanya sekali saja, tapi tindak menyebalkan dan seenaknya sendiri ini sudah sering terjadi. Wajar saja bagi seorang pemimpin untuk merasa kesal dengan bawhannya dan memberikan hukuman terberat sebagai ganjaran.

Tapi, tetap saja membunuh seperti ini bukanlah hukuman yang tepat.

_Il Dottore _melihat ekspresi ragu di wajah Rangga, tersirat dengan begitu jelasnya. Sang pemimpin kemudian meraih pundak Rangga dan berkata, "Ikut aku sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan berdua saja denganmu." Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya diikuti Rangga. Sebelum kedua orang itu menghilang dari ruang makan, _Il Dottore _memutar tubuhnya, menghadap kepada anak buahnya yang lain. "Lanjutkan makan malam kalian. Tapi, sebelumnya singkirkan mayatnya. Aku tak mau ada sampah di rumahku."

Sosok dua orang itu segera menghilang di balik pintu besar ruang makan, meninggalkan para anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _lainnya terdiam dalam bisu. Semuanya hanya bisa saling lirik, menunggu salah satu dari mereka untuk melakukan insiatif dan membereskan kekacauan ini. Beberapa bahkan tampak sangat terpukul dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu, seperti _Tartaglia _dan _Pantalone._

"Biar aku saja, da." kata _Pulcinella _pada akhirnya. Ia menyisingkan lengan bajunya dan mulai berjalan ke arah mayat Alfred tergeletak. Sang pemuda Rusia itu baru saja berjongkok di samping mayat tersebut sebelum ia mendongak dan menatap seorang anggota lainnya. "Kau bantu aku, _Scaramuccia." _katanya.

"Aku? Kenapa harus aku? Suruh saja yang lainnya! Aku tak mau memegang mayat seperti itu!" bantah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil _Scaramuccia. _Topeng berwarna hitam dengan garis putih melingkari sekitarnya menutupi setengah dari wajahnya.

"Karena kakakku yang minta. Lakukan, atau kubunuh kau." desis _Sandrone _sambil mengacungkan pisau andalannya. Mata violetnya menatap tajam calon mutilasinya.

_Scaramuccia _hanya bisa menggerutu pelan seraya melangkah mendekati mayat untuk membantu _Pulcinella. _Dengan tampang jijik, ia berusaha untuk mengangkat mayat tersebut, berdua dengan _Pulcinella._

"Nah, semuanya. Bagaimana kalau kita teruskan makan malam kali ini seraya menunggu kedatangan _Il Dottore _dan _Brighella_?" saran _Scapino _ceria. Di antara anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _lainnya, hanya dia yang terlihat sangat puas dengan hasil keputusan _Il Dottore. _Baginya, hukuman mati adalah satu-satunya solusi dari permasalahan ini. Betapa murkanya ia saat tahu _Arlecchino _berusaha untuk menyabotase misi kakaknya, bahkan nyaris membuat Rangga tertangkap. Ya. Hukuman mati pantas bagi bedebah itu.

Satu demi satu mulai kembali duduk di kursi dan melanjutkan makan malam yang sempat tertunda dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Beberapa, seperti _Tartaglia _dan _Pantalone, _memutuskan untuk tidak ikut makan malam dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Mual setelah melihat adegan pembunuhan seperti tadi.

Di antara anggota _Commedia _yang tidak melanjutkan makan malam adalah _Il Capitano _atau Arthur Kirkland. Mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menahan air mata yang membendung. Emosinya masih berkecamuk tak karuan dalam dada. Siapa saja juga pasti akan marah ketika melihat orang terkasihi dibunuh begitu saja di depan matanya.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan." desis _Il Capitano _penuh dendam. Kedua tangannya mengepal begitu kencang, sampai-sampai telapak tangannya terluka dan darah menetes. "Tidak akan kumaafkan mereka semua! Akan kubalaskan dendam Alfred!"

"Dimulai dari _Brighella_!"

* * *

Rangga berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar _Il Dottore, _sementara sang empunya kamar menyusul di belakang. Dengan santai, _Il Dottore _menutup pintu kemudian menguncinya dari dalam. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju bar kecil yang terdapat di dalam kamar untuk kemudian mengeluarkan sebotol _whiskey _dan dua buah gelas kristal. Perlahan, ia menuangkan alkohol tersebut dan menambahkan es batu. Setelah minuman siap, sang pria bertopeng hitam itu berjalan mendekati Rangga dan menyerahkan salah satu dari gelas minuman.

Ragu, Rangga mengambil gelas yang ditawarkan oleh _Il Dottore. _"Terima kasih..." gumamnya.

_Il Dottore _tidak membalas apa-apa. Ia menyesap alkoholnya dan menatap Rangga lekat. "Aku melihat ada sedikit keraguan padamu, _Brighella._" katanya. "Kau seperti meragukan kebijakanku dalam mengambil keputusan. Kau seolah-olah ingin menentang tindakanku di ruang makan."

Rangga terdiam. Ia bingung dengan jawaban yang harus ia berikan. Pemimpinnya ini tidak mentolerir bila ada orang yang meragukan kepemimpinannya. Satu orang saja meragukannya, maka dengan senang hati akan ia singkirkan saat itu juga.

"_Brighella._" desak _Il Dottore. _Matanya masih menatap lekat sosok _Brighella _yang mematung. "Aku menunggu jawaban."

Mulut Rangga hanya terbuka dan tertutup, bingung dengan jawabannya. Terus terang, kah? Itu sama saja cari mati. Bohong? Pasti sudah ketahuan dari tadi. Bohong juga bisa menjadi tiket gratis menuju kematian selain berterus terang.

"Sebenarnya," Akhirnya Rangga mulai bersuara. "Saya sedikit tidak setuju dengan keputusan Anda, _Il Dottore. _Maaf, kalau saya lancang, tapi ini bukan berarti saya meragukan kepemimpinan Anda." tambahnya buru-buru saat melihat ekspresi tak senang di wajah pemimpinnya. "Hanya... Hanya saja, saya merasa hukuman ini terlalu berat. Bahkan Anda tidak memberikan waktu pada _Arlecchino _untuk membela dirinya."

"Untuk apa ia membela dirinya?" balas _Il Dottore _sengit. "Fakta mengatakan bahwa ia pantas untuk dibunuh. Bahwa ia seorang anak buah yang sering membelot perintahku! Sudah sangat jelas apa yang kukatakan, yaitu turuti tiap instruksi darimu sebagai pemimpin misi, namun dia melanggarnya. Akibat tindakannya itu, kita hampir saja kehilangan logistik dan juga kau, _Brighella_."

Kembali kebisuan menyergap. Rangga hanya bisa menunduk menatap lantai berlapis parket yang ia injak. Entah kenapa mendadak warna cokelat tua parket tampak begitu menarik.

"Dia pantas untuk mati, _Brighella_." kata _Il Dottore _sebelum meneguk _whiskey_-nya.

"Tapi," Kembali Rangga berusaha mengeluarkan argumentasinya. "Masih banyak orang yang membutuhkannya. Seperti _Tartaglia, _adiknya. Belum lagi _Il Capitano _yang begitu akrab dengannya. Masih banyak orang yang menganggap _Arlecchino _sebagai orang terpenting di hidup mereka, dan Anda membunuhnya begitu saja tanpa meminta opini dari kedua orang itu."

"Karena mereka berdua akan menolak keputusanku." sahut _Il Dottore _tegas. "Meminta opini dua orang itu sama saja dengan menjatuhkan martabatku sebagai pemimpin di mata yang lainnya. Aku tak mau terlihat seperti pemimpin yang plin-plan, tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Aku bukan pemimpin seperti itu."

"Saya tahu, tapi... Tapi, sebagai seseorang yang mempunyai saudara, saya tahu pasti bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh saudara sendiri. Saya hanya tak habis pikir bagaimana perasaan _Tartaglia _saat ini setelah kehilangan Alfred..." gumam Rangga.

_Il Dottore _menatap _Brighella _dengan tatapan begitu intens. Sorot matanya begitu dingin dan tak berperasaan. "Kau lupa dengan siapa kau berbicara, Rangga."

Rangga mendongak ketika nama aslinya keluar dari mulut _Il Dottore. _Jarang-jarang pemimpin _Commedia dell'Arte _ini memanggil siapapun dalam jajaran anggota menggunakan nama aslinya. Kalau sampai ia memanggil dengan nama asli dan bukan nama samaran, itu berarti percakapan yang akan ia mulai sangatlah penting.

"Kau lupa bahwa orang yang berdiri di depanmu ini adalah penyelamatmu, hm?" desis _Il Dottore. _Tiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya terdengar sangat menusuk.

"I... Itu..."

Belum sempat Rangga menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tangan meraih leher sang pemuda Asia itu dengan cepat dan mendorongnya hingga bertabrakan dengan tembok di belakangnya. Cengkeramannya begitu kuat, sampai-sampai leher serasa remuk dan pernapasan tercekik.

"Kau lupa kalau aku yang menyelematkanmu dari tempat itu, Rangga. AKU!" bentak _Il Dottore. _Ia menegaskan kalimatnya dengan membenturkan tubuh Rangga ke tembok cukup keras sampai-sampai pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerang kesakitan. "Kau lupa kalau aku yang telah merawatmu dan adik-adikmu hingga seperti sekarang. Lalu ini balasanmu padaku? Sebuah ketidakpercayaan dan keraguan?"

"Bu—Bukan begi—tu." ucap Rangga terbata-bata. Bertuturkata menjadi hal yang sangat sulit mengingat genggaman tangan _Il Dottore _masih berada di sekitar lehernya.

Detik berikutnya terjadi begitu saja. _Il Dottore _menghilangkan batas di antara mereka berdua dan mencium Rangga tepat di bibir. Ciuman yang begitu bernafsu dan penuh gairah. Perlahan, tangannya yang melingkari leher Rangga melonggar dan berpindah untuk merengkuh pinggang ramping Rangga, menariknya lebih dekat.

"Ingat kepada siapa kau mengabdi, Rangga." bisik sang _Il Dottore. _"Ingat siapa yang memilikimu."

_Brighella _tak segera membalas perkataan _Il Dottore. _Begitu banyak pikiran berseliweran di saat yang bersamaan di kepala, membuatnya pening. Ia bahkan diam saja ketika _Il Dottore _merendahkan kepalanya, menjilat dan menggigit lehernya.

"... Milikmu. Seutuhnya milikmu, _Il Dottore._"

* * *

"Tolong terangkan sekali lagi padaku apa yang harus kulakukan disana nanti?"

Pertanyaan galau seorang Willem meluncur keluar saat dia dan empat orang polisi lainnya sudah berada tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang luas. Pagar besi warna hitam tampak tinggi menjulang, mengintimidasi siapapun yang berada di dekatnya. Pagar sekelilingnya ditumbuhi oleh tanaman-tanaman tinggi dan juga pohon-pohon besar, menghalangi pandangan siapapun yang lewat di depan rumah tersebut. Tampak jelas sekali kalau pemilik rumah tidak ingin diintip oleh orang yang tak berkepentingan. Pemiliknya pasti sangat menjunjung tinggi namanya privasi.

"Pokoknya, kau, aku, dan Rangga nanti akan masuk ke dalam sana. Kita bertiga akan menyamar sebagai penjual senjata ilegal, saingan dari Lopez dan Kohler." kata Francis menjelaskan dengan mimik muka serius. "Perantara kita, Honda Kiku, sudah mengatakan kalau ia nanti akan datang beberapa menit lagi. Ia yang nanti akan bertindak sebagai pemimpin kita."

Willem dan Rangga mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sementara itu, Antonio dan Gilbert sibuk mengawasi rumah mewah di depan mereka. Terlihat disana dua orang penjaga bertubuh besar lalu lalang, menjaga gerbang masuk.

"Kapan Kiku akan datang?" tanya Antonio. Mata hijaunya masih menatap awas ke arah gerbang target mereka.

Francis melirik jam tangannya, lalu menjawab, "Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kita janjian di tempat ini pukul 1 siang. Sekarang sudah jam 12 lewat 45 menit. Sebentar lagi, mungkin."

Tepat saat Francis menutup mulutnya, terlihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna silver lewat di samping mereka dan berhenti tepat di samping mobil sedan hitam yang dikemudikan oleh Gilbert. Kaca pada supir tampak diturunkan dan seorang pemuda Asia berwajah manis tampak dari balik kaca sedang tersenyum.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu." kata sang pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu sopan.

"Tidak juga, Kiku. Kau tidak terlambat sama sekali." balas Antonio ceria, disertai cengiran lebar. "Oh, iya. Mereka bertiga ini yang nantinya akan menjadi rekanmu untuk memata-matai di dalam sana. Tentu, kau sudah kenal dengan Francis dan Willem. Kalau yang berambut hitam ikal itu _partner _baruku. Namanya Rangga Wicaksono."

Tampak Kiku menaikan sedikit kedua alis matanya saat mendengar nama Rangga, seperti ia merasa janggal akan keberadaan pemuda itu.

Antonio sempat mau menanyakan apa ada masalah dengan rekan-rekannya nanti, tapi Kiku dengan sigap langsung menutupi ekspresinya dengan sebuah senyum lebar. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian bertiga, silakan naik ke mobilku." katanya.

Tanpa perlu diperintahkan dua kali, tiga orang polisi yang akan menyusup itu bergerak keluar dari mobil Antonio dan berpindah ke mobil Kiku. Sang pemuda Jepang itu keluar dari kursi supir dan menyerahkan kendali mobil kepada Francis dan duduk di kursi belakang bersama Rangga. Willem sendiri mengambil tempat di kursi penumpang di samping supir.

"Sudah?" tanya Francis sambil melirik kaca spion yang menggantung di atas kepalanya. Sebuah anggukan kepala menjadi isyarat baginya. Sang pemuda Prancis itu tersenyum singkat lalu menoleh ke arah Antonio. "Doakan kami, ya." katanya, sambil memamerkan deretan gigi putih rapinya.

Dan pergilah mereka berempat, masuk ke dalam rumah mewah tersebut. Meninggalkan Gilbert dan Antonio untuk kembali ke tempat persembunyian mereka, menanti kabar.

* * *

Masuk ke dalam rumah Vash Zwingli sangat mudah. Terlalu mudah, bahkan. Berkat usaha keras dan hasil penyusupan sempurna seorang Kiku, ia sudah sangat dikenal oleh anak buah Vash dan juga Vash sendiri. Begitu mobilnya lewat di depan gerbang dan wajah serius sang pemuda Jepang tampak, langsung para penjaga membukakan gerbang untuknya. Tak mereka perhatikan lagi adanya tiga orang pendatang bersamaan dengan Kiku.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menyusup ke tempat ini, Kiku? Sampai orang-orangnya enggan begitu." tanya Willem penasaran ketika mobil mereka masih berjalan melewati taman yang luar biasa luas.

"Entahlah. Terakhir aku mendapat tugas untuk menyusup ke organisasi Lopez dan malah mendaratkanku disini." sahut Kiku pelan. "Oh, iya. Nanti, kalau sudah di dalam, jangan bicara apa-apa, ya. Berdirilah di belakangku dan jangan bicara bila tidak kuminta bicara. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah, Kiku." sahut Francis dan Willem dari arah depan.

"Dan kalian harus menyebutku sebagai 'Bos'."

"... Iya, iya."

Akhirnya sampai juga mobil sedan perak itu di depan pintu utama. Rumah bergaya Eropa Klasik menyambut mereka. Dengan pilar-pilar tinggi dan batu-batuan berwarna abu-abu muda yang sudah mulai ditumbuhi tanaman rambat menjadi aksen yang menarik untuk menyambut mereka berempat. _Double doors _dari kayu mahogani tampak begitu elegan dan mewah sebagai pintu masuk.

Seorang pelayan wanita membukakan pintu bagi mereka berempat sambil membungkuk penuh hormat. "Tuan Vash sudah menunggu Anda di ruang tamu, Tuan Honda."

Kiku tak membalas informasi yang diberikan oleh pelayan itu. Mata cokelatnya mendadak menunjukkan keseriusan dan hawa dingin menusuk yang jarang sekali ditampilkan. Sorot matanya begitu kaku dan serius, serta ada sedikit kejahatan di baliknya. Melihat Kiku dalam versi mafia seperti ini membuat Willem dan Francis merinding. Tak pernah mereka melihat sisi Kiku yang ini. Biasanya Kiku yang mereka kenal sangat sopan dan murah senyum.

Keempat polisi ini berjalan santai menuju ruang tamu dengan dibimbing oleh pelayan tadi. Kiku langsung mengambil tempat di depan ketiga polisi lainnya, berlagak seolah-olah ia pemimpin mereka. Dagunya dinaikan untuk meningkatkan kesan angkuh dan berkuasa.

Akhirnya, sampai juga mereka ke ruang tamu. Sang pelayan itu membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum meninggalkan Kiku dan yang lainnya di ruang tamu. Disana, tampak seorang pria berambut pirang duduk dengan santainya di sebuah sofa kulit berwarna cokelat tua. Tangan kirinya menggenggam segelas _whiskey _sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mengelus-elus senapan laras panjang yang ada dipangkuannya. Dua orang pria berkulit hitam tampak berdiri di dekat kursi tersebut dan menatap tajam ketika Kiku memasuki ruangan.

"Ah, Kiku." sapa sang pria berambut pirang. Ia menyerahkan senapan yang ada di pangkuannya kepada seorang pria bertubuh besar di sampingnya.

Kiku mengangguk sopan dan berjalan mendekati sang pria berambut pirang. "Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, Vash-san."

Rangga, Willem, dan Francis tampak waspada ketika nama target mereka disebutkan.

Kiku dan Vash saling bersalaman penuh keakraban, sementara dua orang pria berkulit hitam yang sudah hadir lebih dulu menatap sebal ke arah Kiku dan tiga orang rekannya.

"Tadi, Perseo baru saja menunjukkan barang-barangnya yang baru." kata Vash pada Kiku. "Aku sedikit ragu dengan jualannya, karena aku masih ingin memastikan apa yang kau dan Mathias bawa nanti." Kiku hanya tersenyum menanggapi antusiasme seorang Vash Zwingli. "Nah, jadi, apa yang kau bawa?"

"Aku ingin menawarkanmu sebuah senapan yang aku yakin akan kau sukai, Vash. Tipenya—"

Kalimat Kiku terpotong saat seorang pelayan memasuki ruang tamu bersama dengan beberapa pria lainnya. Yang paling depan adalah seorang pemuda Eropa bertampang ceria dan rambut pirang jabrik. Di belakangnya, ada empat orang pria berjalan di belakangnya.

"Raja Skandinavia sudah datang!" seru sang pemuda berambut pirang itu ceria.

Willem mengerang pelan saat melihat sosok pemuda itu. Yep. Itulah Mathias Kohler. Sang pedagang senjata ilegal dari Eropa. Terkenal dengan tipe dagangnya berupa senjata semi otomatis.

Sang pemuda Denmark itu berjalan penuh keangkuhan ke dalam ruang tamu, sementara empat orang lainnya tetap berdiri di ambang pintu, mengawasi tiap partisipan yang ada di dalam ruangan. Sorot mata mereka begitu tegas dan keji, menatap sangar ke semua sisi.

Tiba-tiba, Willem merasakan seseorang merangkul tangannya dari samping dan meremasnya. Betapa terkejutnya Willem ketika menemukan sosok pemuda berambut hitam ikal, Rangga, yang telah merangkulnya dengan begitu erat. Hampir saja Willem tersenyum lebar kalau saja ia tak menyadari wajah pucat Rangga. Begitu pucat, sampai Willem khawatir pemuda itu sakit parah.

"Kau kenapa?" bisik Willem, khawatir. Ia merasakan cengkeraman tangan Rangga semakin menguat. "Sakit?"

Rangga sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan sosok mungilnya di balik sosok tinggi tegap Willem. Mata abu-abunya menatap ngeri dan penuh ketakutan yang sangat kentara. Warna pada wajahnya sudah tak ada, digantikan dengan warna putih pucat. Bahkan Willem baru menyadari bahwa tubuh pemuda Asia itu menggigil, gemetaran. Ia seperti ketakutan pada sesuatu dan ingin sembunyi.

"... Sembunyikan aku..." desis Rangga, sebisa mungkin menenggelamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke tubuh Willem yang besar. "Kumohon, sembunyikan aku..." Suaranya bergetar ketakutan dan tangannya semakin mengencang di sekitar lengan Willem.

"Kenapa—"

"Ayahku..."

**To Be Continued**

* * *


	9. Revealed : Scaramuccia

**A/N : **Oiya. Kemaren saking keburu-burunya, saya jadi gak sempet nyantumin nama karakter barunya, ya? Hahaha. Cameron itu si Cameroon dan Perseo Lopez itu Cuba maksudnya, bukan Portugal. Hehehe. Kenapa banyak yang ngira Portugal, sih? O.o dan... Again and again, jangan tanya saya dapet darimana nama abstrak itu. Dan nama Cameroon itu susah banget nyarinyaaaa! DX

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya. Dan sudahkah kalian sadar bahwa tag Indonesia sama Malaysia udah ada di ffn?

**Warning : **Hint sho-ai, sedikit kekerasan, dan mungkin... ehmrapeehm

**Listening to : **Anything Ricky Martin. Mendadak jiwa Latin saya menggebu-gebu sehabis kejebak macet semalem bareng temen-temen setelah ngumpulin desain salon. Dan radio waktu itu dengan galaunya muterin lagu bang Ricky. Pas banget sama jiwa galau, diluar ujan, dan kita lagi ngomongin cerita hantu. Paaasssss banget...

* * *

**A/N : **Oke! Biasanya langsung mulai, kan? Sekarang, buat meringankan sedikit ketegangan yang ada, mari kita menggaje bentar. Hohoho!

* * *

**SIDE STORY**

Rangga Wicaksono. Seorang mata-mata handal (cuih) sekaligus anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _dengan nama samaran _Brighella. _Pemuda berambut hitam ikal ini bisa berubah menjadi orang yang luar biasa kejam, tapi juga manusiawi dalam jangka waktu yang singkat. Kadang, sifatnya yang tak jelas itu sering disalahartikan oleh para rekannya sebagai kelainan bipolar dirinya.

Yah, meskipun masih tak ada pembuktian secara medis tentang bipolar tersebut, ada satu hal yang begitu jelas dan nyata dalam diri Rangga.

Ia mempunyai darah Indonesia dan Indonesianya itu kerasa sangat.

Lalu, apa permasalahannya? Masalahnya ada pada kegemaran orang Indonesia secara keseluruhan. Kegemaran yang bisa membuat salah komunikasi bagi orang-orang lain. Kebiasaan itu adalah membuat singkatan.

Yep. Indonesia terlalu PENUH dengan singkatan! Terlalu penuh, bahkan sampai membingungkan penulis sendiri. Contoh. SNMPTN untuk... apapun itu singkatannya. CPNS, PBB (bisa diartikan sebagai organisasi dunia atau partai politik. Demiii...), DPR, dan lain-lain. Terlalu banyak dan absurd sampai malas disebut satu-satu.

Begitu pula dengan Rangga. Pemuda manis incaran para seme ganas Hetalia ini suka—coret—CINTA membuat singkatan-singkatan aneh yang sering membuat rekan _Commedia dell'Arte_-nya ber'WTF' berjamaah.

Mari kita lihat contohnya dalam kehidupan para penjahat kelas kakap kita ini.

"Oi, _Brighella!_ Nanti malam jangan lupa ada rapat, ya!" seru _Il Capitano _jutek dari sudut ruangan pada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang asik internetan di depan laptop.

"Oh, iya, iya. Nanti, deh. JAMBER?" tanya Rangga dengan tampang polos minta diraep.

Dan _Il Capitano _hanya bisa mangap saat ditanyai. Secara potongan, denah, maupun tampak, mana tahu ia arti 'JAMBER'?

Bukan hanya itu saja! Ada lagi contoh singkatan galau yang keluar dengan sangat kreatifnya dari mulut _Brighella_.

"Oi, _Brighella. _Laporan misi yang kemarin diminta _Il Dottore. _Udah harus kelar malem ini." kata _Burrattino, _selaku penyampai pesan setelah rapat para petinggi _Commedia dell'Arte_.

"Anjrit!" rutuk _Brighella _lebay sambil geludakan sendiri. Biasa, tontonannya sinetron, pasti lebeh setengah mampus. "Malem ini? Kepooo! Gue belom buat SAMSEK, boy!"

Kembali, lawan bicaranya hanya bisa bengong dengan mulut mangap selebar-lebarnya. Bukan karena kagum dengan omongan galau yang begitu variatif keluar dari mulut rekannya itu, tapi karena singkatan aneh yang keluar di akhir kata.

Eits. Jangan bubar dulu, pembaca. Masih ada contoh lagi.

"Oi, _Brighella_! Diajakin _Burrattino _buat bantuin misinya, nih! Lo harus ikut!" seru _Scaramuccia _dengan cerianya, menghampiri teman seperjuangannya di dunia mafia itu. Cengiran lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

_Brighella _menatap lemas sosok _Scaramuccia_. "Harus? Gue gak ikut, deh. Bilangin, MAGER gue kumat." Dan si _Brighella _berjalan dengan lesunya ke kamar, memutuskan untuk tepar lebih dulu dari yang lain.

Kembali, lawan bicaranya—untuk kasus ini adalah _Scaramuccia_—hanya sanggup berbengong-bengong ria.

Sabar. Sedikit lagi, kok, contohnya kelar. Hehehe.

Contoh terakhir adalah singkatan yang sering digunakan oleh Rangga alias _Brighella _untuk mengungkapkan keadaan jalanan. Kadang, singkatan yang ia buat bisa menjadi ambigu dan membuat panik semua anggota _Commedia dell'Arte, _khususnya _Scapino. _

"Oi, bego. Dimana lo? Udah mau mulai ini rapatnya. Lo yang telat, kita yang dimarahin sama _Il Dottore, _monyet." bentak _Scaramuccia _lewat telepon. Tentu, yang di seberang telepon sana adalah _Brighella. _Si anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _yang paling hobi ngaret. Telat satu jam itu sudah menjadi ciri khas pemuda manis yang kadang rese' ini.

"_Waduh!_" Keluar keluhan dari mulut Rangga. Di belakangnya, terdengar hiruk-pikuk jalanan. "_Seriusan? Gue masih di jalan! Ini macet gak ketulungan. Pengen mati, rasanyaaa. Dari tadi PAMER SUSU, masa'..."_

Sukses membuat semua orang yang mendengar percakapan gaje itu mangap. Apa? PAMER SUSU? Ngemeng apa, sih, ini anak? Abis sakau, ya? Kok, ngomongnya gaje begini?

"_Udah PAMER SUSU, PAMER PENIS juga iniii! Huaaaaa!"_

Keluhan terakhir sukses membuat seorang Razak sebagai adik—coret—pacar gelap seorang Rangga murka. Dengan gerakan super sangar, direbutnya telepon genggam dari tangan _Scaramuccia _panik. "SIAPA? SIAPA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA PERKAOS KAMU? ADEPIN KE AKU! ADEPIIINN! BIAR AKU HAJAR ORANGNYA!"

"..._ Bacot apaan, sih, lo? Kok perkaos-perkaosan?_"

"Kan, tadi katanya kamu pamer... Pamer... AH, KAMU TAU SENDIRI PAMER APAAN! UDAH, GAK USAH DILINDUNGIN ORANGNYA! BIAR AKU BUNUH AJA! SIAPA, SIAPA? SI VAMPIR BLING-BLING JADI-JADIAN ITU? NGOMOOOOOOOONNNG!"

"... _Hah? PAMER SUSU?"_

"BUKAN! YANG SATUNYA! Eh, itu juga, sih. DUA-DUANYAAA!"

"_... Itu maksudnya PAdat MERayap, SUsul-SUsulan, mungkiiiin."_

"... Terus, yang satunya?"

"_Oh. PAdat MERayap, PENgen nangIS. Rame banget ini jalanaaan, bikin gue pengen nangis banget. Jemput gue, dong, pake helikopter. Biar keliatan gaya gitu. Kan, gak ada tuh, orang yang dijemput di tengah macet pake heli guk-guk-guk kemari guk-guk-guk. Ya? Hehhee."_

Sungguh, kalau bukan karena teman-temannya yang lain, Razak sudah memutilasi telepon genggam _Scaramuccia _saking geramnya. Salahkan _Brighella _dan kreativitasnya membuat singkatan gaje. Super gaje, sampai membuat orang lain ingin menggaruk-garuk aspal sambil menangis darah.

**END**

* * *

**A/N : **Yak. Mari kita masuk ke inti ceritanya! Hahah! Pengen liat, apa kalian masih bisa konsen baca ceritanya Godfather setelah dapet cerita konyol di atas itu? Hohoho.

Menjelaskan singkatan-singkatan aneh yang ada di atas :

**JAMBER : **JAM BERapa

**SAMSEK : **SAMa SEKali

**MAGER : **MAles GERak

**PAMER SUSU : **PAdat MERayap SUsul-SUsulan

**PAMER PENIS : **PAdat MERayap PENgen nangIS **atau **PAdat MERayap PENgen pipIS

Abstrak, ye?

* * *

"... Sembunyikan aku..." desis Rangga, sebisa mungkin menenggelamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke tubuh Willem yang besar. "Kumohon, sembunyikan aku..." Suaranya bergetar ketakutan dan tangannya semakin mengencang di sekitar lengan Willem.

"Kenapa—"

"Ayahku..."

Willem menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan khawatir dan juga waspada. Ia kemudian mendongak, mencari-cari sosok yang merupakan ayah Rangga. Orang itu pasti salah satu dari siapapun yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah siapa? Kiku? Tidak mungkin. Rangga pasti sudah bereaksi saat pertama kali bertemu. Vash? Bukan juga. Reaksi Rangga terlalu telat. Ia sudah mengetahui wajah Vash lama sejak _briefing _dengan Roderich. Lopez atau kaki tangannya? Bukan juga. Rangga sudah melihat foto kedua orang itu di markas sebelum misi dimulai. Itu berarti Kohler juga diluar perhitungan.

Mata cokelat Willem sekarang terpaku pada keempat sosok pria yang berjalan mengawal Mathias Kohler masuk. Empat orang itu tidak terprediksi kedatangannya oleh para polisi. Di daftar buronan juga mereka tak ada. Dan dilihat dari _timing_-nya, Rangga mulai bereaksi saat keempat orang itu masuk.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah ayah Rangga.

Kembali kedua mata cokelat Willem tertuju pada sosok gemetaran di balik tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram begitu erat, seolah-olah nyawanya tergantung pada sehelai kain yang dipakai oleh Willem. Begitu ketakutan ia sampai menggigil dan pucat seperti itu. Melihat kondisi Rangga malah membuat Willem merasa kesal. Ia tak sanggup membayangkan orang tua macam apa dia sampai bisa membuat putranya gemetar ketakutan seperti ini.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Rangga." bisik Willem lembut. Begitu lembut sampai-sampai hanya mereka berdua saja yang bisa mendengarkannya. "Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Teruslah berada di dekatku, Rangga."

Rangga mendongak. Sinar keraguan dan takut tampak jelas di lautan abu-abu matanya. Ragu, karena ia tak yakin Willem mau melindunginya. Tapi, di lain pihak ia merasa sangat ketakutan dan butuh pegangan. Ia butuh seseorang untuk melindunginya, karena entah kenapa Rangga merasa tak sanggup membela dirinya sendiri bila berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti lagi, Rangga. Aku yang akan melindungimu, apapun konsekuensinya."

Meskipun Rangga enggan meminta tolong dari orang ini, entah mengapa, kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya sanggup memberikan ketenangan dan kesejukan tersendiri di dalam hati Rangga. Begitu damai sampai-sampai ia tersenyum kecil dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak bidang sang pemuda Belanda.

"Terima kasih, Willem."

* * *

Rapat singkat di ruang tamu itu beralanjut hingga malam. Tidak mengherankan, mengingat kedatangan para tamu alias pedagang senjata itu memang berkisar antara sore menjelang malam. Akhirnya, karena perbincangan bisnis yang masih berlanjut, Vash memberikan izin para tamunya itu untuk menginap di rumah mewahnya yang luar biasa luas. Masing-masing diberikan kamar yang berbeda dan berjauhan. Bahaya juga bila kubu Mathias bersebelahan dengan Perseo. Perang dunia ketiga bisa terjadi.

Makan malam baru saja diadakan di ruang makan. Meja panjang berdiri dengan gagahnya di tengah-tengah ruangan. Piring-piring serta peralatan makan lainnya tertata rapi di atas meja, membentuk kompisisi yang menarik; begitu simetris dan selaras. Masing-masing orang mulai mengambil tempat dan bersiap untuk menyantap hidangan pembuka.

Semua, kecuali Rangga.

Mata abu-abunya berkali-kali mengerling ke meja makan dimana empat orang anak buah Mathias juga ikut makan disana. Ia tak berani mendekati barang sepuluh meter meja tersebut. Ia terlalu takut. Takut akan ketahuan.

Willem sendiri yang sudah bersumpah dan berjanji akan menjaga Rangga terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyantap hidangan lezat di meja makan. Ia sudah membuat alasan sedemikian rupa sehingga ia dan Rangga bisa lolos dari jamuan makan malam ini. Beruntung, ia dulunya sempat masuk jurusan arsitektur dimana jurus bersilat lidah dan mengarang bebas sering diterapkan disana.

Keduanya terus menahan lapar bahkan hingga acara makan malam telah selesai. Willem tak berani meninggalkan Rangga yang tampak sangat khawatir dan ketakutan. Bisa bahaya kalau ia ditinggalkan seperti ini. Meskipun perutnya keroncongan, minta diisi.

"Kau lapar, Willem?" tanya Rangga. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran pada rekannya itu.

"... Sedikit..." sahut Willem malu-malu. Rupanya suara perutnya yang kelaparan barusan sangat keras, sampai-sampai kedengaran oleh Rangga. Sungguh memalukan. "Kau?"

Rangga menggeleng pelan. "Aku masih kenyang. Kalau kau mau, pergi saja ke dapur dan minta dimasakkan sesuatu. Biar aku kembali ke kamar sendirian."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Willem ragu. Ia masih belum menanyakan pada Rangga mengenai seberapa kejamnya ayahnya itu pada pemuda ini, tapi Willem sangat yakin ayah Rangga pasti sangatlah kejam sampai membuat putranya sendiri takut.

Rangga memberikan satu anggukan pelan diiringi senyuman. "Pergilah. Cari makanan. Lagipula, arah kamar mereka berlawanan dengan arah kamar kita. Iya, kan?"

Willem mengangguk mengiyakan. "Yasudah. Kau mau kuambilkan sesuatu?" tanya Willem sebelum ia beranjak menuju dapur.

Rangga menghela napas panjang saat melihat sosok Willem yang semakin menjauh. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali memasang topeng dinginnya dan berkata, "Beruntung aku bisa menyingkirkannya. Kalau tidak, akan muncul bermacam-macam dugaan bila kau mendekatiku, _Scaramuccia_."

Terdengar tawa renyah dari balik punggung Rangga. Pemuda yang tertawa itu kemudian berkata, "Hei, hei. Bukankah memakai nama itu akan lebih berbahaya disini? Lagipula, aku punya nama sendiri untuk kasus ini, Rangga."

Rangga terkekeh pelan. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap lurus lawan bicaranya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Mathias?"

Mathias Kohler—_Scaramuccia_—tersenyum lebar.

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

* * *

Gilbert meletakkan tas ransel yang ia panggul ke atas tempat tidur dengan bunyi debaman pelan. "Akhirnya... Berat sekali tas itu..." gumamnya sambil mengusap peluh yang mengucur deras menuruni pelipisnya. Sang pemuda berambut putih itu kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil air minum untuknya sendiri.

Antonio yang sedang mengeluarkan laptopnya tertawa pelan. "Kau ini. Baru saja membawa barang seperti itu sudah kelelahan. Bagaimana kau mau jadi polisi, Gilbert?"

"Hei, aku sudah jadi polisi, Antonio. Kau butuh melihat lencanaku?" balas Gilbert sengit. Ia kembali meneguk air minumnya, menghabiskannya hingga ke dasar.

Sang pemuda Spanyol yang menjadi teman sekamarnya itu hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali menyibukkan diri pada laptopnya tercinta. Mata hijaunya kembali fokus pada tulisan demi tulisan—kadang angka—yang bermunculan di layar laptop. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata merah menatapnya dengan begitu intens.

"... Apa yang diceritakan Willem itu benar?" Tiba-tiba saja Gilbert bertanya seperti itu pada Antonio.

"Yang mana?" balas Antonio cuek. Jemarinya masih sibuk mengetik di _keyboard _laptop. "Kau tahu, kan, kalau Willem itu banyak bicara. Apa yang ia bicarakan padamu memangnya?"

"Tentang kejadian di gudang tempo hari lalu." kata Gilbert, lebih memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Bahwa kau mengira _Brighella _itu adalah Lovino."

Jari-jari Antonio mendadak berhenti dan kaku. Ekspresinya tampak sangat terkejut dan tersakiti di saat yang bersamaan ketika nama kekasihnya disebut. Kedaan itu hanya terjadi sepersekian detik, dan Antonio kembali menyibukkan diri dengan laptopnya.

"Antonio." desak Gilbert.

Sang detektif menarik napas panjang, mempersiapkan diri untuk menjawab. Ia kemudian menatap Gilbert dengan tatapan kesal dan terganggu. "Memangnya kenapa kalau benar? Dua orang itu terlalu mirip. Wajar kalau aku menganggap ia sebagai Lovi." sahutnya.

Gilbert terdiam. Mata merahnya terus menatap tajam ke arah Antonio. Begitu tajam, sampai mengusik pemuda berambut cokelat yang menjadi obyek perhatiannya. Tapi, Antonio berusaha untuk menyingkirkan persaan terusik itu. Masih ada misi yang harus ia selesaikan. Tak ada waktu untuk mengurusi hal-hal sepele macam ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Antonio."

Kembali tubuh Antonio mendadak terhenti. Jarinya mengambang di atas _keyboard, _matanya terdiam menatap layar laptop, dan bahkan napasnya seolah-olah terhenti begitu mendengar celetukan Gilbert.

"Aku mencintaimu, Antonio." Lagi, Gilbert mengulai perkataannya. Kali ini memberikan penekanan pada tiap kata.

"Gilbert..." desah Antonio, gusar. Ia mulai menutup laptopnya.

"'Gilbert' apa, Antonio?" desak Gilbert. Sang pemuda Jerman itu bergerak mendekati tempat tidur dimana Antonio duduk. "Selesaikan kalimatmu itu, Antonio. Karena selama ini, kau tidak pernah memberikan balasan yang jelas tiap kali aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Selesaikan kalimat itu."

Antonio mendongak, menatap Gilbert bimbang. Terlihat jelas di mata hijaunya ia tak sanggup menamatkan kalimat yang ia mulai. Ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau aku harus menunggu hingga berbulan-bulan untuk mendengarkan jawabanmu, maka akan kutunggu. Minggu, bulan, tahun. Bukan masalah bagiku, Antonio."

Sang detektif berambut cokelat ikal itu tampak bingung. Jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan? Jujur? Pasti itu akan sangat menyakitkan Gilbert. Berbohong? Kali ini akan menyakitkan dirinya sendiri. Dua opsi itu sama-sama tidak menguntungkan baginya. Selama ini, ia selalu bisa kabur dengan mudahnya dari ungkapan cinta Gilbert. Berkali-kali sudah ia lolos. Tapi, sekarang mereka sedang berduaan saja di kamar hotel. Tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku..." Akhirnya Antonio angkat bicara. Suaranya sangat pelan. "Aku tersanjung atas perasaanmu padaku, Gilbert. Tapi bagiku, kau hanyalah salah satu dari sahabatku. Tidak kurang, tidak lebih."

Antonio bisa melihat ekspresi Gilbert mengeras, menahan emosi dan kekecewaan. Sungguh, ia sangat ingin mengubah jawabannya. Ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan sahabatnya. Tapi, apa daya. Itulah kenyataannya. Gilbert harus menerimanya.

"Lovino, ya?" gumam Gilbert. "Kau masih mengharapkan Lovino mau kembali ke pelukanmu?" tanyanya dingin. Begitu dingin sedingin es.

Antonio tak menjawab perkataan itu. Mulutnya terkunci rapat, tak akan melepaskan satu silabil pun.

Gilbert mendengus sambil terkekeh pelan. "Selama sekian tahun ini kau terus menunggunya? Sadarlah, Antonio! Dia tidak akan kembali!" bentaknya.

"Lovi akan kembali." bisik Anotnio pelan dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Dia tidak mungkin kembali, Antonio! Kembalilah dari pulau kecil dimana kau berangan-angan untuk memeluknya lagi! Ia tidak mungkin kembali! Kau sendiri yang memastikannya!"

"Tubuhnya belum ditemukan..."

"Apa yang kau harapkan, hah? Ia jatuh dari tebing tinggi seperti itu dan langsung menghantam bebatuan tajam di bawahnya! Tak bisakah kau lupakan masa lalu dan berjalan menuju ke masa depan? Lihat apa yang ada di depan matamu dan lupakan dia!"

"Belum ditemukan... Dia belum mati."

"KAU MEMBUNUHNYA, ANTONIO!" jerit Gilbert frustrasi. "KAU SENDIRI YANG MEMBUNUHNYA DENGAN _BARRETA_-MU ITU! KAU YANG MEMBUNUH LOVINO VARGAS!"

Raungan Gilbert seolah-olah membangunkan singa yang telah lama tertidur. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Antonio melompat dari tempat tidur dan menerjang Gilbert. Diiringi raungan kemarahan, Antonio mendaratkan sebuah pukulan telak ke wajah Gilbert. Pukulan itu berhasil membuat keduanya jatuh ke karpet dan bergumul dengan sengitnya. Saling pukul dan saling tendang.

"JANGAN. PERNAH. INGATKAN. AKU. TENTANG. ITU!" jerit Antonio penuh amarah. Tiap kata ia tekankan dengan satu pukulan ke anggota tubuh manapun milik Gilbert. Air mata tampak menggenangi mata hijaunya. Sebagian bahkan sudah membasahi pipinya.

Gilbert tak dapat berkutik. Tubuhnya ditindih oleh tubuh Antonio, sementara sang Spaniard terus menerus melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi ke tubuhnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melindungi dirinya dari pukulan-pukulan itu. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka kalau Antonio bisa sesangar ini menyangkut masa lalunya.

Kemarahan Antonio akhirnya mereda seiring dengan waktu dan ingatan masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Perlahan, pukulannya melemah dan air matanya menjadi semakin deras. Isak tangis mulai terdengar darinya. Detik berikutnya, ia malah meraih kemeja Gilbert dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sembab oleh air mata ke tubuh sahabatnya itu, menangis sejadi-jadinya di pundak Gilbert.

Nama Lovino dan permintaan maaf berkali-kali meluncur keluar dari mulut Antonio.

* * *

BLAM!

Francis dan Willem mendongak saat mendengar suara pintu kamar ditutup. Rupanya Rangga baru saja masuk. "Darimana, Rangga?" tanya Francis, penasaran. "Kau tidak terlihat setelah makan malam."

Willem mengerenyitkan keningnya saat melihat ekspresi yang ada pada wajah Rangga. Ekspresi takut, tak percaya, dan panik. Ekspresi yang sama yang ia perlihatkan saat melihat ayahnya datang. Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Mungkinkah ia bertemu dengan ayahnya saat menuju ke kamar?

"Tidak apa-apa, kok." sahut Rangga, dipaksakan. "Aku... Aku mau ke kamar mandi—"

"Tidak secepat itu!" selak Willem. Sang pemuda berambut _ash blond _itu langsung menggeret Rangga keluar dari kamar sebelum pemuda Asia itu masuk ke kamar mandi. "Kau kenapa, Rangga?" tanyanya, segera setelah mereka berdua berada di luar kamar.

Rangga masih terpaku. Matanya menatap nanar ke sekeliling, panik.

"Rangga." panggil Willem.

Masih tak ada balasan dari Rangga.

"Rangga!" desis Willem. Kali ini, ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi kiri dan kanan Rangga, mengunci kepala rekannya itu supaya tidak bergerak kesana kemari. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Kenapa kau pucat sekali?"

Kedua bola mata Rangga membesar penuh horor. Bibirnya bergetar ketakutan. Tapi, ia akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan berkata, "... Dia tahu aku ada disini..."

"Eh?"

"... Ayahku tahu kalau aku... Kalau aku ada disini..."

"Bagaimana—"

Baru saja Willem ingin menanyakan darimana Rangga tahu tentang hal itu, pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung memeluknya erat. Digumamkannya sebuah kalimat berkali-kali, bagaikan sebuah mantra.

"Lindungi aku... Lindungi aku... Lindungi aku..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Mathias Kohler berdiri tak jauh dari Rangga. Keduanya sudah berpindah tempat menuju area yang lebih terpencil, terhindar dari kecurigaan orang-orang. Disanalah kedua anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _berbincang-bincang, membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Beruntung aku melihat sinyal darimu. Kalau tidak, sudah kutinggal kau tadi." kata Rangga pelan.

Mathias hanya mengangguk-angguk ringan. Matanya menatap tajam ke ujung lorong sepi tempat mereka berada. Siapa tahu ada juga orang yang iseng lewat tempat itu. "Ada yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu, Rangga." katanya, dengan suara yang pelan.

Alis mata Rangga terangkat begitu mendengar nada suara Mathias yang begitu rahasia. "Apa?"

Mathias memberi isyarat pada Rangga untuk mendekat. "Aku tak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan salah satu anak buahku, tapi sepertinya ia mengenalmu."

Degup jantung Rangga berdetak semakin cepat. Salah satu anak buahnya mengenalinya. "La... Lalu?" tanya Rangga dengan suara tercekat.

"Aku mendengar sedikit bisik-bisik darinya dan teman-temannya tentangmu." gumam Mathias. "Dan dari gelagatnya, aku curiga ia merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk."

Rangga menelan ludah. Sudah pasti itu ayahnya. Ayahnya sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk padanya. Sesuatu yang akan membuatnya menyesal seumur-umur sudah meninggalkan rumah dan membawa serta adik-adiknya. Tak berani ia membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh ayahnya nanti kalau mereka bertemu.

Mathias melihat wajah pucat Rangga dan mendesah. Ia menepuk pundak Rangga untuk sedikit menenangkan pemuda Asia itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan berusaha menghalaunya darimu, _Brighella. _Karena bagaimanapun juga, kau ini temanku. Tapi, kau sendiri harus hati-hati, ya." katanya.

Tak sanggup berkata-kata, Rangga mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya kembali ke kamar. Biar kuantarkan kau sampai ke kamarmu. Setelah itu, kita tidak akan bisa berkomunikasi lagi."

**FLASHBACK ENDS  
**

* * *

Hari berikutnya transaksi masih dilanjutkan. Vash masih belum memutuskan kepada siapa ia akan membeli senjata. Dua kubu—Lopez maupun Mathias—saling berlomba untuk mendapatkan hati Vash dan menjual senjata mereka. Kiku sendiri mengingat statusnya yang hanya seorang mata-mata di tempat itu tampak begitu tenang, sama sekali tak terpengaruhi persaingan ketat dua orang 'saingannya' itu.

Sementara Kiku sibuk di ruang kerja Vash, tiga orang polisi lainnya memutuskan untuk menyelidiki seluruh rumah untuk mencari bukti serta motif yang ada.

"Pasti ada alasan kenapa Zwingli mendadak tertarik untuk membeli senjata dalam jumlah besar." kata Francis. "Dan lagi, ia membeli lewat jalur ilegal. Padahal, selama ini ia tidak pernah mempunyai catatan kriminal sama sekali. Kenapa sekarang ia malah berubah alur?"

"Mungkin dia memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah organisasi kriminal?" tebak Rangga. "Mafia, begitu."

"Bisa jadi. Tapi, kalau itu memang alasannya, kita harus tahu apa motifnya dan menggagalkan rencana tersebut. Kita tak tahu sejauh apa sudah Vash membentuk organisasi kriminalnya." ucap Francis. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan keresahan. "Kalau itu benar tujuan dari pembelian senjata ini, kita harus menemukan jejak-jejaknya dan memangkasnya sampai habis."

Rangga dan Willem mengangguk setuju. Willem sendiri sudah merasa cukup berhadapan dengan mafia-mafia di dunia ini. Tak mau ia kalau harus ditambah satu lagi. Sementara Rangga sendiri beranggapan munculnya mafia pimpinan Vash bisa membahayakan eksistensi _Commedia dell'Arte. _Dilihat dari situasinya, Vash Zwingli membunyai _back up _yang cukup bermodal dan berkuasa. Bahaya juga kalau sampai organisasi mafia bentukannya berhasil didirikan.

"Sekarang," gumam Francis. "Kita harus mencari data sebanyak-banyaknya di rumah ini selama rapat mereka masih berlangsung. Sejujurnya, ini ide dari Kiku sebelum ia pergi ke ruang kerja Zwingli. Kita akan berpencar ke tiga arah—"

"Berpencar?" ulang Rangga. Ia begitu panik dan khawatir saat Francis mengatakan pencarian ini akan dilakukan terpisah. "Kenapa... Kenapa harus berpencar?" Suaranya terdengar pelan dan bergetar. Tampak sekali kalau pemuda satu itu tak ingin berpisah dari kedua rekannya, atau salah satu dari mereka.

Willem yang menyadari betul situasi Rangga angkat bicara. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama-sama saja? Jadi, bila satu orang sedang masuk menyelidiki, dua yang lainnya bisa berjaga-jaga dan memperingatkan rekan yang masuk mengambil data. Menurutku, itu lebih efektif dan aman."

Rangga melirik Willem sambil tersenyum kecil. Ia betul-betul harus membalas jasa pemuda berambut jabrik di sampingnya itu. Mungkin dimulai dengan menghapus julukan vampir bling-bling di kamus ejekannya.

"Benar juga. Ya, sudah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai penyelidikannya sebelum rapat mereka selesai!"

Maka dimulailah penyelidikan lebih lanjut mengenai Vash Zwingli. Koridor tempat kamar tidur mereka bertiga tempati menjadi sasaran pertama penyelidikan. Tidak terlalu banyak yang ditemukan disana, bahkan cenderung tidak menarik. Sebagian besar di lorong itu adalah kamar-kamar tamu yang kosong, tidak ada yang istimewa. Begitu pula dengan lorong di seberangnya dimana kamar Mathias dan anak buahnya berada. Sederetan kamar di lorong itu merupakan kamar tamu yang kosong. Sama juga hasilnya dengan lorong tempat Perseo menginap. Semuanya kamar tamu dan kosong.

Belum putus asa dengan penyelidikan ini, Francis dan yang lainnya berjalan menuju sisi yang sedikit lebih berbahaya, yaitu ruang keluarga. Ruang berbentuk persegi itu terletak di pusat ruangan. Sofa-sofa kulit besar dan mahal berwarna putih gading tampak berdiri dengan megahnya mengelilingi sebuah _coffee table _mungil dari marmer hitam. Tak jauh dari sofa-sofa itu, sebuah _armchair _berbahan kulit berwarna hitam beserta _ottoman _dengan warna senada berdiri tak jauh dari perapian berdesain modern. Sebuah potret besar tampak menggantung di atas perapian.

"Hei, kalian. Coba lihat potret ini." kata Willem. Mata cokelatnya masih melekat pada dua sosok yang terlukis pada potret tersebut.

Dua orang lainnya mendekat dengan penasaran. Disana, terlukis dua orang. Satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Sosok perempuan yang duduk di sofa mewah itu tersenyum lembut. Matanya memancarkan kehangatan serta keakraban yang disampaikan dengan begitu apik oleh pelukisnya. Rambut pirangnya yang dipotong bob dihias manis oleh sehelai pita warna ungu. Sementara itu laki-laki berambut pirang dengan sorot mata serius yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah Vash Zwingli. Meskipun matanya memancarkan kesangaran dan ketegangan, tidak demikian dengan bibirnya. Sebuah lekukan kecil tampak di kedua sudut bibirnya, menampilkan sebuah senyum kecil yang hangat.

"Siapa perempuan ini? Istrinya?" tebak Francis sambil memicingkan mata.

Willem mencari-cari keterangan lebih melalui lukisan tersebut, tapi tak ada. "Entahlah. Disini tak ada keterangan apapun."

"Mungkin saja dia saudaranya." Kali ini giliran Rangg berusaha untuk menerka siapa gerangan perempuan misterius yang duduk di sebelah Vash. "Lagipula, dilihat dari wajahnya, dua orang ini sangat mirip. Hanya saja yang perempuan tampak lebih lembut dan pemalu dibanding Zwingli."

Mendengar tebakan Rangga, dua orang rekannya melihat kembali lukisan tersebut lebih teliti. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Rangga. Dua orang ini terlihat mirip, bahkan hampir identikal dengan model rambut yang sama. Perbedaan keduanya terletak pada jenis kelamin dan juga ekspresi wajah. Yang satu terlihat sangat lembut, sementara yang satunya lagi sangat serius.

"Siapapun perempuan ini, dia pasti tidak ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini." kata Francis setelah beberapa menit berjuang mencaritahu jati diri sang perempuan misterius di foto. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan untuk melanjutkan penyelidikan berikutnya diikuti Willem yang juga menyerah.

"Ah. Tunggu!" panggil Rangga. Ia berlari-lari kecil mengejar dua rekannya. Sebelum ia keluar dari ruang keluarga, diliriknya sekali lagi lukisan besar tersebut.

* * *

Sudah hampir seluruh ruangan mereka telusuri, namun tidak ada hasilnya. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum mereka datangi adalah ruang kerja dan kamar tidur milik Vash sendiri. Bahkan, seluruh kamar yang berdekatan dengan dua tempat tersebut belum sempat mereka jamah. Bukan belum sempat, tapi belum berani mereka datangi. Akibatnya sekarang mereka mengalami kegundahan dan kegalauan tingkat tinggi karena tidak berhasil mengumpulkan data sama sekali.

Beruntung kegalauan dan kegundahan tersebut berhasil disirnakan ketika Francis melihat Vash beserta rekan-rekan bisnisnya keluar dari ruang kerja. Mereka menuju taman dalam untuk menikmati suasana pagi yang menyegarkan sambil menyesap teh dan kudapan ringan sebelum makan siang. Katanya lagi, bunga mawar yang dirawat dengan begitu telaten oleh para petugas kebun Vash sedang mekar di saat-saat terindahnya.

Kesempatan besar untuk bisa memasuki kamar tidur dan ruang kerja Vash tidak disia-siakan oleh ketiga polisi ini. Dengan sigap, mereka berhasil mengutak-atik pengunci kamar Vash dan menyelinap masuk sebelum ada orang yang menyadarinya.

Kamar itu adalah kamar terbesar yang pernah mereka jumpai di rumah itu. Ukurannya bahkan tiga kali lipat lebih besar dari kamar tamu yang mereka tempati. Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king size _tampak satu sisi dinding. Tirai-tirai tipis yang menggantung elegan dari kanopi bergaya klasiknya tersingkap, menampilkan _bedcover _berwarna cokelat keemasan. _French windows _berjejer rapi dan sangat simetris pada sisi lain ruangan, memberikan penyinaran yang sempurna bagi ruangan. Tidak terlalu terang dan tidak terlalu redup. _Drop ceiling _dengan material gipsum berukir menjadi pemanis di langit-langit kamar. Bahkan sebuah lampu gantung dengan material dasar batu onix tampak menggantung dengan begitu elegannya.

Willem bersiul pelan saat memasuki kamar itu. Mata cokelatnya menatap berkeliling dengan penuh takjub. "Hebat sekali kamar ini. Semuanya buatan desainer. Lihat saja sofa ini. Buatan _Versace_."

"Hei, kita menyusup ke sini untuk mencari data, Willem. Tak ada waktu untuk mengagumi keindahan interiornya." tegur Francis dari seberang ruangan. Rupanya sang pemuda Prancis sudah memulai pencarian. Ia mulai membuka-buka _night table _sebelah kiri, mencari apapun yang bisa menunjang penyelidikan.

Beberapa menit sudah mereka berada di dalam kamar itu, mencari data. Dibandingkan dengan ruangan yang lainnya, data yang berhasil mereka kumpulkan cukup banyak. Salah satunya adalah kumpulan bukti pembelian yang dikumpulkan dengan rapi. Rupanya Vash sudah lama mengoleksi senjata. Awalnya ia membeli dalam jumlah sedikit dan melalui agen penjual legal. Senapan-senapan itu sendiri juga sebagian besar adalah senapan model klasik para pemburu zaman dulu. Hanya untuk koleksi saja. Tapi, beberapa bulan belakangan ini Vash mulai membeli senjata dalam jumlah banyak. Bahkan tujuan utamanya seolah-olah sudah melenceng dengan membeli senapan-senapan laras panjang yang diproduksi untuk berperang. Bahkan, penjualnya adalah penjual tanpa lisensi, alias pedagang gelap.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" gumam Willem bingung. "Kalau ia memang mengoleksi senapan sebagai hobi, kenapa sekarang ia malah membeli senapan seolah-olah ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk perang?"

Francis tak membalas apapun. Ia masih sibuk memotret bukti pembayaran tersebut. Siapa tahu bisa berguna.

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan mereka mencari barang-barang bukti, masuklah seseorang ke dalam kamar. Seorang gadis muda berambut pirang pendek dengan gaun berwarna hijau. Ekspresi wajahnya menampilkan kebingungan yang amat sangat. Tak perlu dilihat dua kali, gadis itu langsung mereka kenali sebagai gadis yang ada di lukisan itu.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya gadis manis itu dengan suara pelan. Ditutupnya pintu kamar Vash dan berjalan masuk. "Kenapa kalian ada di kamar kakakku?"

Oh. Rupanya gadis ini adiknya. Pantas saja wajah mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

"Umm... Kami..." Francis berusaha untuk memberikan alasan yang masuk akal. Otaknya bekerja keras untuk mencari alasan, tapi tak satupun ia temukan. "Kami..."

"Begini, Nona," Suara berat Willem memecah keheningan di dalam ruangan. Ia berjalan mendekati gadis tersebut sambil tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah. "Rasanya tidak ada gunanya untuk menutup-nutupi ini semua. Kami adalah detektif yang sedang dalam penyamaran. Kakak Anda telah beberapa bulan ini membeli senjata-senjata ilegal dalam jumlah besar. Untuk itulah kami kemari. Untuk mencari tahu tujuannya." katanya.

Sang gadis berambut pirang itu menatap Willem dengan tatapan curiga. Bagaimana tidak? Siapapun juga akan curiga bila menemukan tiga orang asing berada di kamar pribadi saudara sendiri, mencari-cari sesuatu seperti maling. Benarkah mereka ini detektif?

Willem menghela napas panjang. Ia merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan tanda pengenalnya. "Lihatlah ini kalau kau tak percaya."

Mata hijau sang gadis menyipit, memperhatikan tiap detail yang ada pada kartu tersebut. Wajahnya sama. Dengan rambut jabrik pirang dan tulang muka yang tegas.

Tindakan Willem yang menunjukkan kartu identitasnya mendorong dua orang lainnya untuk juga mengeluarkan kartu identitas masing-masing.

"Jadi begitu..." gumamnya sang gadis pelan. "Sudah kuduga suatu saat nanti pasti polisi akan datang untuk menyelidiki."

"Maksud Anda?" tanya Willem seraya memasukkan kembali tanda pengenalnya.

Desah napas panjang keluar dari mulut gadis berambut pendek itu. Mata hijaunya kembali menatap sayu tiga sosok laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. "Aku... Aku sudah lama merasakan ada yang aneh dengan tingkah laku kakak belakangan ini. Ia sering mengadakan pertemuan dengan orang-orang asing bertampang sangar. Aku sempat mencuri dengar bahwa kakakku membeli senjata."

"Nona, sebelum Anda melanjutkan, dari bukti-bukti pembayaran yang kami temukan, kakak Anda sering membeli senjata-senjata dalam jumlah sedikit sebelum ia beralih pada pembelian jumlah banyak." kata Francis, sopan. "Apa Anda tahu sesuatu yang membuat ia bertindak seperti itu?"

Gadis manis itu tampak bimbang dan bingung. Digigitnya bibir bagian bawahnya. "Kakakku memang penggemar senjata, terutama senapan. Awalnya, ia membeli senjata hanya untuk hobi dan koleksi. Entah sudah sejak kapan hobi tersebut mulai berubah menjadi obsesi. Ia mulai bergaul dengan orang-orang yang berbahaya dan membeli semakin banyak senjata. Melihat kalian para polisi mulai menyelidiki kakakku tidak terlalu mengejutkanku, sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu senang dengan perubahan ini. Aku ingin kakakku kembali seperti semula, dan tidak seperti ini. Pergaulannya semakin lama semakin berbahaya! Aku sudah melakukan beberapa penyelidikan sendiri mengenai orang-orang yang sering mondar-mandir kemari dan keseluruhannya adalah penjahat. Pedagang ilegal, pembunuh, bandar narkotika. Aku tidak mau kakakku menjadi seperti mereka! Aku ingin kakakku yang lama!"

Rangga dan yang lainnya hanya bisa saling lirik satu dengan yang lainnya. Sepertinya nona ini bisa mereka ajak bekerja sama.

"Um, begini. Sebelumnya, boleh kami tahu nama Nona?" tanya Rangga disertai senyuman.

"Namaku Lily Zwingli." sahut gadis berambut hijau. "Maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku saat bertemu tadi."

Rangga tertawa renyah sebelum berkata, "Kami juga lancang tidak memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Rangga Wicaksono. Laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu Willem van der Plast dan yang itu Francis Bonnefoy."

Dua orang yang disebutkan oleh Rangga mengangguk berbarengan dengan namanya disebut.

"Begini." Kembali Rangga melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Kita berdua sama-sama mempunyai tujuan yang satu. Kami sebisa mungkin ingin mencegah apapun yang akan terjadi dari kegiatan ilegal ini. Anda sendiri menginginkan kakak Anda untuk terhindar dari likungan tak sehat itu. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah kesepakatan?"

Dahi Lily berkerut, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dikatakan berikutnya oleh Rangga. "Apa itu?"

Rangga tersenyum simpul sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bagaimana kalau kita saling bertukar informasi? Dengan demikian, informasi yang dikumpulkan bisa lebih banyak dan semakin banyak informasi akan membantu kami menyelesaikan misi ini."

Tampak Lily memikirkan betul-betul penawaran dari Rangga. Tidak ada yang dirugikan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." jawab Lily pada akhirnya. Senyum simpul ia berikan kepada tiga orang polisi itu. "Kumohon, bantulah kakakku."

* * *

Willem dan Rangga berjalan berdua menuju kamar. Francis terpaksa menemani Kiku di ruang tamu—kembali—membahas mengenai pembelian senjata. Dua orang ini sudah memutuskan untuk tidak ikut ke pertemuan dan menyelidiki lagi rumah itu. Dengan Lily, adik Vash, di pihak mereka. Penyelidikan ini menjadi mudah. Gadis itu memberikan petunjuk kemana mereka harus mencari. Sekarang, dua orang ini sedang berjalan menuju ruang kerja Vash.

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar sebelum Willem mendorong Rangga kasar ke sebuah koridor servis yang sempit. Sebelum Ranga sempat melawan, Willem menindih tubuh mungil Rangga, menekannya ke tembok.

"Willem! Apa yang—" desis Rangga. Rona merah tampak jelas di kedua pipinya.

"Ssst!" balas Willem. Mata cokelatnya menatap waspada ke lorong utama dimana mereka baru datang. "Anak buah Kohler berjalan ke arah kita dari arah berlawanan. Diamlah sebentar."

Seluruh warna pada wajah Rangga menghilang, pucat. Mata abu-abunya membelalak lebar, ketakutan.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan bercakap-cakap semakin mendekat. Degup jantung Rangga menjadi semakin cepat, cepat, dan cepat tiap detik suara-suara itu mendekat. Tak salah lagi. Salah satu dari mereka adalah ayahnya. Tak mungkin ia melupakan suara berat pria itu.

Rangga mencengkeram kemeja Willem, menarik sang pemuda Belanda itu semakin rapat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Willem, sementara tangannya gemetar hebat.

Akhirnya orang-orang itu menjauh juga. Willem dan Rangga menunggu beberapa menit sampai benar-benar sepi, barulah mereka keluar. Tubuh Rangga masih gemetaran dan wajahnya pucat. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Willem. Tangannya meraih pundak Rangga.

Sebuah anggukan pelan menjadi jawabannya. Ia kembali meraih kemeja Willem dan menarik sang pemuda berambut pirang mendekat. "... Terima kasih..." bisiknya lemah.

Willem menepuk-nepuk kepala Rangga, berusaha untuk menenangkan pemuda Asia dalam dekapannya itu. Kedua terus berpelukan seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Hingga akhirnya Rangga mendongak, menatap Willem lurus.

Dan di saat itulah Willem merasakan dorongan untuk mencium Rangga. Begitu menggebu, sampai membuat kedua tangan Willem meraih dagu Rangga dan mendongakkan wajah pemuda idamannya itu. Perlahan-lahan, didekatkannya wajah masing-masing, hingga jarak hampir menyatu.

Ketika bibir mereka hampir bertemu, Rangga mendorong Willem tiba-tiba. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. Rona merah begitu jelas terlihat di kedua pipinya. Yang lebih membuat hancur perasaan Willem ketika ia melihat kedua mata Rangga. Air mata tampak menggenang di kedua mata itu.

"Ra... Rangga—"

Willem tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena lawan bicaranya telah pergi. Berlari entah kemana, menjauhinya.

* * *

Rangga berlari dan terus berlari tanpa tahu arah. Ia hanya ingin menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Willem. Sejauh mungkin dari pemuda itu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Apa yang salah padanya? Kenapa saat Willem hendak menciumnya, ada sedikit perasaan gembira yang seharusnya tak ada? Ia seharusnya mencintai Razak. Hanya Razak seorang! Kenapa ia bisa seperti ini?

Kelelahan karena berlari terlalu jauh, Rangga menghentikan langkahnya dan menyenderkan tubuh pada dinding. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. "Sial..." desisnya geram. Kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. "Sial..."

Rangga terlalu sibuk memikirkan tentang perasaannya saat hampir dicium oleh Willem. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari saat empat sosok pria berjalan mendekatinya, menghalangi setiap jalan keluar. Satu pria berjalan maju dengan cengiran sinis tersungging.

Mata abu-abu Rangga membelalak lebar saat mengenali sosok tersebut. "Tidak mungkin..."

"Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, Rangga. Sudah lama kau mencarimu, kau tahu itu?" kata pria itu disertai senyum sinis. Sinar kelicikan terpancar jelas di matanya.

"... Ayah..."

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**A/N : **Hyaaa... Yang terakhir itu keburu-buru banget. Lagi mau asistensi potongan. LAMA-LAMA SAYA POTONG URAT NADI AJA INI DARIPADA POTONG DENAH! KONSTRUKSINYA KAMPREEETTT! DX Oke, tadi ada yang namanya Lily Zwingli, dia itu Liechtenstein. Udah ketebak, lah, ya?

Dan entah kenapa yang ini rasanya kasusnya rada maksa. =3=

Oh! Mau bales anon! Buat reviewer yang login, udh dibales di PM.

**Seorang males login : **Sabar, boy. Ntar juga ketauan siapa itu il dottore. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Nyasar-tan : **Tumben dirimu males login... Oh, YEAH! IL DOTTORE NGEBUNUH ALPRET! XD Lopez itu istrinya marc anthony. #plak Nggak, si Lopez itu Cuba. Bokapnya Melayucest bukan naton, dah, pokoknya. Hahaa! Silakan dibayangin sendiri. Makasih reviewnya!

**So close : **Ehehe. Semua reaksinya pada kaget pas tau Alfred mati, ya? Tenang, bales dendam Arthur coming soon! Hohoho! Masa lalunya oyabun mulai keliatan dikiiiit di chapter ini. Makasih reviewnya!

**Kucing item : **Haha! Sebenernya hampir diketik tu, masalah lemon dua orang itu. Mengingat durasi #halah jadi dibatalin. Hehehe. Lagian indo kebanyakan lemon! #plak Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Tamtamtami : **Mathias Kohler? Di chapter ini udah ketauan, kan? Dia bukan bokapnya Indo, kok. Tu orang bukan nation. Hehehe. Terserah itu mau siapa. #hajared Ludwig pasti keluar, kok. Sabar, ya. Makasih reviewnya!

**Yoshikuni Kazuko : **Hei! Sebenernya dirimu gak anon, tapi saya males login buat bales. #plak Waah. Makasih buat pujiannya, ya. Hehe. Bukan, kok. Bokapnya Indo sama Malay bukan Denmark dan bukan nation manapun. Makasih reviewnya!

Sip. Udah dibales semua, ya? Hehehe. Oh, iya. Pengumuman. Selama bulan Desember, mungkin saya HIATUS. Inget kata ini. MUNGKIN HIATUS. Jadi, kalo dadakan saya update, itu masih mungkin. Tapi, kemungkinan gak updatenya 99,99%. Kenapa? Gara-gara denah ini gak bisa memotong dan membelah diri dalam berbagai macam denah dengan sendirinya. Belom lagi SEKECUP alias SKETCHUP ini gak bisa jadi dengan sendirinya, harus dikerjain. Monyet...

Anyway, makasih buat review kalian semua! Jangan lupa review lagi, ya. Kalo review, dapet ciuman hangat dari abang... Abang... Gak tau abang siapa.

Toodles!


	10. Tortured : Brighella

**A/N : **Oke. ABIS INI SAYA BENER-BENER MAU HIATUS! Hari Minggu sampe Senin pagi yang tak ber-progress samsek. Mulai dari perancangan, ataupun piano. Ngoookk.. TT*TT

**Disclaimer : **Kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Warning : **Sebenernya warning di chapter kemaren itu berlaku buat chapter ini. BEWARE OF EHMRAPEEHM. Sho-ai, yaoi, slash, gay. Terserah kalian mau nyebut pake yang mana. Dipilih, dipilih. #plak

**Listening to : **Kembali menggila dengan MIKA dan Kings of Convenience

* * *

**A/N : **Kita menggaje lagi, yuk? Mau, gak? Hehehe. Entah kenapa ide side story ini keluar. Pasti gara-gara galau mikirin tugas. Hahaha...

* * *

**SIDE STORY**

Rapat mingguan para petinggi _Commedia dell'Arte _yang diadakan di kediaman _Il Dottore _terlihat berjalan dengan cukup tenang. Tentu, dengan sedikit tawa canda di kiri dan kanan. Apalagi _Brighella _yang entah kenapa kelewat bahagia dan terus menagih _Scapino _jatah yang ia janjikan karena kalah taruhan.

"Eh, lo udah janji ke gue! Kalo Indonesia menang, lo mau jadi uke gue sebulan!" tagih Rangga, sedikit memaksa adiknya itu.

"Gak mau!" bentak Razak, panik. Berangsut-angsut tubuhnya ia jauhkan dari sosok kakaknya yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. "Lagian, kapan gue pernah taruhan kayak gitu?"

"Kan waktu pertandingannya mulai gue bilang gini ke elo, 'Raz! Indonesia vs Malaysia, nih! Taruhan, yuk! Timnya yang kalah harus mau jadi uke sebulan!' Terus elo nyautnya, 'Iya, iya.' Gituuu! Sekarang, lo harus mau jadi uke gue!" paksa Rangga dengan gaya siap meraep adiknya sendiri.

"Bentar, bentar!" jerit Razak. Kedua tangannya ia rentangkan untuk menghalau sosok kakaknya yang semakin mendekat. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri keningnya. Seme mana yang mau berubah haluan jadi uke karena kalah taruhan? Bisa jatuh harga dirinya di mata para seme lainnya! "Demi langit dan bumi, gue gak inget pernah ditanyain gituan! Lo ngigo, ya?"

"Nggak! Gue inget banget gue ngomong itu ke elo! Waktu itu elo lagi main PES sama _Arlecchino _via laptop gue! Ngaku lo sekarang!" desak Rangga. Ia semakin mendekat dan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Razak yang menghalaunya.

_Scapino _mengerang pelan. "Ya, ampun! Lo kenapa nanyanya pas gue sama _Arlecchino _lagi duel ulang Barca vs Madrid, sih? Kan gue jadi gak konsen ngasih jawaban!"

Terdengar suara erangan panjang penuh penyesalan sepanjang meja rapat. Beberapa, seperti _Scaramuccia _dan _Burrattino, _tampak terkulai lemas di atas meja makan dan memukul-mukul meja.

"Tolong, ya, itu pertandingan jangan disebut..." keluh _Il Capitano. _"Pengen gantung diri rasanya begitu liat hasilnya. APA-APAAN ITU 5-0?" sambungnya.

"Mau dibantu gantung dirinya, da?" kata _Pulcinella _menawarkan bantuan pada _ll Capitano _diiringi cengiran sinting yang biasa ia lontarkan. Hal itu berhasil membuat Arthur Kirkland sebagai _Il Capitano _merinding disko.

"Makanya, Iggy. Belanya yang pasti-pasti aja kayak Barca. Hahahaha!" Tawa lepas _Arlecchino _malah membuatnya dapat pukulan dan tendangan gratis penuh cinta dari kekasihnya itu.

"Madrid kampret... Madrid kampret... Madrid kampret..." Berulang kali _Scaramuccia _merapalkan mantra itu sambil menghantamkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja makan, frustrasi. "Barca kampret... Barca kampret... Barca kampret... Semuanya kampret... Semuanya kampret... Semuanya kampret..."

"Ah, ela. Kalian dirasa, deh. Bola doang ini." gumam _Brighella _sambil mendengus pelan melihat tingkah galau para rekannya begitu pertandingan itu disebut. Memang, meski sudah berakhir cukup lama, efek dari pertandingan itu masih terasa sampai sekarang. Sama seperti saat final World Cup beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kegalauan dari pihak yang kalah berkali-kali terlihat di meja rapat hingga berbulan-bulan berikutnya. Kalau tidak percaya, silakan lontarkan ulang kasus dimana Jerman vs Inggris, dimana gol kontroversial Lampard dianulir. Dipastikan timah panas _Il Capitano _akan menghujam salah satu bagian tubuh Anda.

"Lo juga dirasa amat!" bentak Razak. "Eh, gue gak inget taruhannya! Berarti, gue gak punya kewajiban buat menuhin taruhan itu!"

"Gak bisa! Pokoknya lo harus mau gue semei sebulan! Elo udah kalah taruhan!"

"Kalah apaan? Taruhannya aja gue gak tau!"

"Ah! Pura-pura gak tau aja lo! Bilang aja gak mau jadi uke!"

"Emang gue gak mau jadi uke! Bisa ancur harga diri gue di mata seme-seme lainnya, tau! Lagian dari awal udah gue bilangin kalo jatah uke itu elo, gue semenya! Gak ada tawar-tawaran!"

"Gak mau! Lo juga harus ngerasain penderitaan gue jadi uke mulu! Sakit, tau, gak. Sakkiiiittt!"

"Halah, lebeh! Sakit juga paling bentar doang! Pokoknya gue gak mau!"

"Bentar doang apaan! Lo inget, gak, pas gue kalah taruhan sama lo di final World Cup. SEMINGGU gue gak bisa jalan, dasar adek bejat!"

"... Habis kamu seksi, menggoda iman, sih."

"... Gak usah ngejilat. Percuma! Pokoknya lo harus jadi uke!"

"Gak mau! Pokoknya gue gak mau!"

"Harus mau! RAEP!"

"GYYAAAA!"

Dan dengan demikian Rangga berhasil menyemei adiknya. Apakah kesemeannya akan berjalan mulus seperti yang ia harapkan? Mari kita berdoa. Oh, iya. Korban raep Rangga berikutnya adalah sepupu mereka, Laos, yang sekarang sedang menanti kedatangan sepupunya itu dengan hati ketar-ketir.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N : **Hahaha! Akhirnya Indo! Akhirnyaaaa! Dirimu bisa menyemei adikmu sendiri. Saya tersentuh. :') #plak Sekarang, mari kita lihat. Apakah kalian masih bisa konsen baca cerita Godfather yang benerannya? Hahaha! Selamat membaca Godfather chapter 10, ya!

* * *

Heningnya kamar hotel membuat atmosfer di antara Antonio dan Gilbert semakin memburuk. Masing-masing polisi sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing; Gilbert masih di kamar mandi dan Antonio sendiri menyibukkan diri dengan laptop. Keduanya masih belum mengeluarkan pembicaraan apa-apa sejak kejadian kemarin, dimana Gilbert dengan terus terang mengungkapkan cintanya pada Antonio. Pengungkapan cinta yang entah kenapa malah berlanjut dengan Antonio yang murka dan memukuli Gilbert sampai pemuda Jerman itu luka-luka di beberapa tempat.

Bersalah? Tidak. Antonio tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Gilbert. Sahabatnya itu pantas menerima perlakukan seperti itu setelah apa yang ia katakan mengenai Lovino.

Sudah menjadi batasan semu pada setiap percakapan mereka bereempat—Antonio, Gilbert, Francis, dan Willem—bahwa masa lalu mengenai Lovino Vargas itu terlarang. Tak seorang pun boleh menyebut dan mengungkit kembali masa lalu yang terkubur dalam tersebut. Tak seorang pun, apalagi langsung menyebutkan saat-saat ketika ia tewas.

Tewas di tangan Antonio sendiri.

Antonio menarik napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Matanya masih merah dan sembab akibat menangis seharian, teringat akan kekasihnya yang sudah pergi. Selama ini ia terus berharap suatu hari nanti Lovino akan kembali padanya, tersenyum, sambil merentangkan tangan. Kecupan hangat dan bisikan lembut sang pemuda Italia akan menjadi hadiah yang tak terkira istimewanya bagi Antonio.

Antonio menginginkan itu semua. Sayang, perkataan Gilbert telah menghancurkan harapannya menjadi serpihan yang tak berbentuk, menguap bersama angin.

Lovino sudah tak mungkin kembali.

Ia mati dan jasadnya tak pernah ditemukan.

Mati, mati di tangan Antonio sendiri.

Tak terasa sebulir air mata jatuh menuruni pipi Antonio dan mengenai tangannya. Mata hijaunya terasa perih menahan tangis.

"Bodoh..." desis Antonio, geram dengan dirinya sendiri yang lemah bila menyangkut Lovino. Ia mengusap air mata dengan lengan bajunya. "Bodoh. Kenapa harus teringat terus padanya? Aku sedang dalam misi. Aku tidak boleh lengah!"

Satu tarikan napas panjang ia ambil untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada data-data penyelidikan yang telah diberikan oleh Kiku via email. Cukup banyak juga dari apa yang mereka dapatkan disana, terutama Kiku. Tentu saja, karena pemuda Jepang itu berkali-kali melakukan rapat bersama dengan Vash Zwingli tersebut. Semua informasi yang ia berikan pada Antonio adalah hasil rapat yang diadakan oleh Vash bersama para calon penjualnya.

Suara pintu ditutup mengalihkan perhatian Antonio dari layar laptop ke arah datangnya suara. Rupanya Gilbert baru saja selesai mandi. Rambut putihnya sedang ia usap dengan handuk putih. Tubuh bagian bawahnya tampak mengenakan celana piyama yang ia pakai tadi malam untuk tidur, sementara pinggang ke atas tidak mengenakan satupun penutup tubuh, membiarkan perut hingga dadanya terekspos. Bulir-bulir air masih membasahi tubuhnya yang pucat.

Antonio segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tubuh Gilbert yang masih basah, kembali berkonsentrasi pada kasus. Entah kenapa, sejak pengakuan cinta Gilbert beberapa hari lalu, ia mau tak mau mulai memperhatikan sahabatnya itu lebih sering dan lebih mendetail dari biasanya.

"Ada berita apa dari Kiku?" tanya Gilbert santai. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengusap-usapkan handuk, mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah kuyup. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur dimana Antonio duduk bersandar pada _headboard _dengan laptop di pangkuan.

"Dia baru saja mengirimiku email tentang rapat yang ia lakukan bersama Zwingli." sahut Antonio sekedarnya. "Ia melaporkan kalau Zwingli kali ini tampak lebih pemilih dari yang sebelumnya. Biasanya, ia membeli semua barang yang ditawarkan tanpa melihat spesifikasinya dahulu, tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia lebih teliti dari sebelumnya."

"Mungkin ia mulai ahli dalam membeli barang-barang?" tebak Gilbert. Sekarang, ia duduk pada tepi tempat tidur tak jauh dari posisi Antonio duduk.

"Bisa jadi. Kemungkinan lainnya adalah Zwingli mulai memperhitungkan penjual mana yang bisa ia jadikan _supplier _tetap dengan kualitas senjata terbaiknya." kata Anotnio. "Melihat seperti ini, aku mulai curiga kalau Zwingli ingin membuat sebuah organisasi mafia dengan dirinya sebagai pemimpin."

Terdengar dengus kesal dari arah Gilbert. "Mafia lagi. Tidak kah cukup _Commedia dell'Arte _sebagai satu organisasi mafia di dunia ini? Terlalu penuh mafia bisa membuat polisi _awesome _sepertiku kelelahan. Dan itu sangat tidak _awesome_."

Antonio tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Gilbert. Ia mulai tahu kalau sahabatnya itu mulai melupakan insiden yang terjadi kemarin saat mendengar celotehan _awesome _keluar dari mulutnya. Semoga saja kejadian waktu itu tidak merusak hubungan pertemanan mereka, meski bekas dan lebam akibat pukulan Antonio masih tampak jelas di sekujur tubuh Gilbert.

"Lalu? Bagaimana mengenai Zwingli sendiri?" tanya Antonio. Ia ingat betul kalau tugas untuk mencaritahu sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Vash Zwingli dan masa lalu pemuda Swiss itu sudah diemban oleh Gilbert.

"Soal itu," Gilbert beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan santai mengambil laptopnya sendiri. Ia sampirkan handuk putih mengelilingi bahunya sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya semula. "Vash Zwingli, seorang pemilik bank besar di Swiss. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tiada. Ibunya meninggal setelah melahirkan adiknya, Lily Zwingli, sementara ayahnya meninggal karena serangan jantung. Bank tersebutlah yang menjadi warisan dari sang ayah kepada dua bersaudara itu. Zwingli berhasil mengembangkan bank itu menjadi bank nomer satu dunia. Terkenal akan keramahan para petugasnya, suku bunganya yang tinggi, penawaran pinjamannya yang tidak memberatkan, serta—yang paling utama—keamanannya yang terkenal paling aman seluruh dunia. Tak heran kalau bank ini menjadi favorit para pejabat dan pemimpin dunia."

"Dan pastinya ada beberapa mafia yang menyimpan kekayaan mereka disana." gumam Antonio.

"Tentu. Selain itu, bank ini tidak mempertanyakan asal muasal harta benda yang mereka simpan. Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah siapa yang menitipkan, apa jenis barangnya, dan kode penyimpanan. Yang lainnya tak mereka pedulikan. Itulah sebabnya bank ini mempunyai kemanan tertinggi dan paling digemari. Bukan hanya barang berharga yang terjaga, tapi juga kerahasiaannya."

Antonio mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dahinya berkerenyit, berusaha berpikir keras. "Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah mengapa ia ingin membeli banyak senjata? Apa profesinya sebagai direktur bank paling sukses dunia tidak cukup? Apa ia bosan dengan hidupnya sebagai pemimpin bank, sehingga ia ingin memacu adrenalinnya dengan mencoba peruntungan menjadi mafia?"

Tampak Gilbert menaikan kedua pundaknya, tak tahu. "Entahlah. Aku tak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran orang-orang kaya sejak kecil seperti itu. Yang aku tahu, orang-orang seperti mereka itu."

Tawa kecil dikeluarkan Antonio, sementara Gilbert hanya tersenyum simpul dan kembali membuka data-data yang berhasil ia dapatkan. "Oh. Ada satu datum yang menarik."

"Apa?"

"Sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, bank ini dirampok. Perampoknya terdiri dari tiga orang. Mereka berhasil menggasak uang tunai sejumlah satu juta dollar dan kabur dengan menyamar sebagai anggota medis yang datang untuk menyelamatkan para sandera. Satu buah mobil ambulance menjadi sarana transportasi mereka untuk membawa tas-tas berisi uang itu." kata Gilbert.

"Perampokan?" ulang Antonio. Sang polisi berdarah Spanyol itu tampak tertarik dengan informasi baru itu. "Lalu? Apa pelakunya sudah tertangkap?"

"Belum." sahut Gilbert. Jemarinya masih sibuk mengetik, mencari data serupa yang telah ia kumpulkan. "Polisi selalu berakhir pada jalan buntu mengenai kasus itu. Uangnya lenyap, pelakunya, semuanya lenyap tak berbekas. Setelah perampokan itu, sang direktur bank saat itu ditemukan tewas karena sakit jantung. Sepertinya terlalu shock mendapat berita bahwa bank yang ia bangga-banggakan akan keamanannya itu berhasil dibobol tiga orang perampok."

Antonio mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Begitu. Dan sejak saat itu, Vash mengambil alih tampuk pemerintahan bank dari ayahnya."

"Semacam itu, lah. Ia juga perlu berusaha keras membangkitkan kembali kepercayaan dunia pada banknya. Karena perampokan kontroversial tersebut, banyak nasabahnya yang menarik harta mereka dari bank tersebut dengan alasan takut dirampok. Para penyimpan deposito juga melakukan tindakan yang sama, begitu pula dengan mereka yang menitipkan barang-barang dan surat berharga mereka di bank tersebut. Hampir setengah dari nasabah bank tersebut pergi."

"Apa menurutmu ini bisa jadi sebuah propaganda dari saingannya supaya para pelanggan bank tersebut beralih?"

"Bisa jadi, tapi masih belum cukup bukti untuk menyimpulkan kejadian tersebut sebagai tindakan konspirasi dari saingannya."

"Semakin aneh saja kasus ini..." gumam Antonio lesu.

"Aku setuju..." tambah Gilbert, tak kalah lesu.

Di tengah kebisuan dua orang tersebut, terdengar suara 'PING' pelan, menandakan sebuah email baru saja masuk ke _inbox _Antonio. Dari Francis rupanya. Sang pemuda Prancis itu sudah mengirimkan laporannya sendiri mengenai kasus itu. Laporan yang berhasil ia dapatkan setelah melakukan penyelidikan menyeluruh pada rumah Zwingli.

Antonio membaca dengan seksama tiap detail informasi yang diberikan oleh Francis hingga ke titik-koma. Ia tak mau ketinggalan satupun detail, supaya bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti akan kasus itu. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri kasus ini lebih cepat dari yang ia harapkan.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia dengan datanya yang baru saja ia baca.

"... Gil, coba kau baca ini." gumam Antonio dan menyodorkan laptopnya pada Gilbert.

Sedikit penasaran, Gilbert langsung menerima laptop tersebut dan membaca dengan seksama laporan yang diberikan Francis. Sama dengan Antonio, ia juga sangat terkejut dengan laporan tersebut.

"Apa-apaan ini? Vash sudah sering membeli senjata dari dulu dalam jumlah sedikit?" kata Gilbert tak percaya.

"Yang lebih aneh lagi, ia dulu membeli senapan-senapan kuno dan langsung kepada penjual berlisensi resmi. Dengan kata lain, ia dulu tidak pernah membeli senapan lewat perdagangan gelap." sambung Antonio, masih bingung memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal mengenai sikap Vash yang berubah ini.

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang ia malah membeli senjata ilegal dalam jumlah banyak? Lagipula, senjata yang ia beli dulu adalah senjata kuno, untuk koleksi. Sedangkan senjata-senjata yang ia beli dalam jumlah banyak ini adalah senjata pasaran, produksi sekarang. Sangat tidak cocok untuk dijadikan koleksi barang antik!" kata Gilbert.

Antonio mendesah panjang. Terlihat sekali kalau detektif satu itu kurang tidur dan kelelahan. Selain itu, entah kenapa tiap data yang mereka dapatkan mengenai kasus itu bukannya menjadi titik terang, malah memperkeruh penyidikan. Entah apa hasil akhir dari kasus ini. Yang bisa mereka harapkan hanyalah jawaban jelas atas teka-teki ini.

* * *

Francis baru saja menekan tombol _send _saat pintu kamar dibuka dan masuklah Willem. Wajah pemuda berambut jabrik itu tampak sedikit pucat dan kecewa, entah karena apa. Baru saja Francis hendak menanyakan sesuatu pada Willem, Kiku terlanjur melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Darimana, Willem-san?" tanyanya sopan.

Willem mendongakkan kepalanya saat pertanyaan Kiku terdengar. "Aku... Baru saja menyelidiki rumah ini sementara kalian berada di ruang tamu. Bagaimana rapatnya?"

"Berjalan cukup lancar." balas Kiku sambil tersenyum manis. Mata cokelatnya menatap lekat setiap gerak-gerik Willem. "Kau terlihat sedikit gelisah. Ada apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja—"

"Mana Rangga-san?"

"Itu..."

"Apa dia kabur dengan ayahnya?"

Kalimat tersebut berhasil membuat Willem terpaku dengan mata membelalak lebar, tak percaya. Bukan hanya Willem yang bereaksi seperti itu, tapi juga Francis. Meskipun Francis lebih terkejut pada kenyataan bahwa ayah Rangga ada di tempat itu.

"Bagaimana—" Willem berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya yang tercekat. Ia dan Rangga sudah begitu waspada dan berhati-hati di sekitar dua orang rekan mereka, supaya tak timbul kecurigaan. Bagaimana mungkin bisa Kiku mengetahui hal ini? Apa jangan-jangan ia salah satu komplotan ayah Rangga?

Terdengar tawa renyah dari Kiku. "Anda ini aneh. Sudah berapa bulan terakhir ini, aku menyelidiki Vash dan juga para penjual lainnya. Jelas saja aku tahu kalau ada seorang anak buah Kohler dengan nama belakang Wicaksono. Nama belakang yang sama dengan milik Rangga. Jadi, secara otomatis aku mengaitkan bahwa dua orang itu punya hubungan darah. Tadinya aku tak menebak sebagai hubungan ayah dan anak, tapi melihat kemiripan di antara dua orang itu, rasanya tak perlu diragukan lagi."

Kembali Willem terdiam. Memang benar apa yang diungkapkan oleh Kiku. Agak aneh kalau Kiku tidak mengenali sosok ayah Rangga. Sebagai kaki tangan Kohler, ia pasti sudah sering dibawa kesana kemari oleh Kohler untuk berbagai misi.

"Tunggu sebentar." potong Francis. Satu-satunya orang di kamar itu yang dibuat bingung hanyalah sang pemuda berambut pirang sebahu itu. Mata birunya berkali-kali mengerling ke dua sosok rekannya yang berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan aura penuh ketegangan menguar di sekitar mereka. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa maksudnya pergi bersama ayahnya? Dan... Kau bilang ayah Rangga adalah salah satu dari pengikut Kohler? Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya, bingung.

Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa, Willem harus menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari ketakutan Rangga, hingga saat ketika ia terpisah dari pemuda itu. Semuanya, demi mendapatkan bantuan menemukan kembali Rangga di dalam rumah yang luas itu.

* * *

Sudah semalaman Rangga menghilang dan tak jelas kemana ia pergi. Sudah semalaman suntuk Willem dan tiga orang rekannya mengitari rumah besar Zwingli untuk menemukan Rangga, namun pencarian itu nihil, tak menghasilkan apapun. Hingga akhirnya Kiku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pencarian sebelum ada orang yang mencurigai mereka.

Pagi harinya, ketiga polisi ini bangun dengan suasana hati yang tak nyaman. Entah mengapa, mereka bertiga bisa merasakan adanya firasat buruk. Sesuatu yang buruk seperti akan terjadi. Dan perasaan itu semakin menguat setiap kali mereka mendekat ke ruang makan.

Begitu ketiganya sampai di ruang makan, terlihatlah pemandangan yang aneh. Seorang Mathias Kohler tampak sibuk berteriak-teriak penuh kekesalan tepat di depan muka Lopez. Wajahnya tampak memerah menahan amarah. Sementara itu, Vash hanya terduduk di kursinya, terdiam memperhatikan perdebatan sengit yang terjadi antara Mathias dengan Lopez.

"Brengsek! Pasti kau yang menghasut mereka untuk pergi, kan!"

"Menghasut apa? Mendekati mereka barang sesenti saja aku tidak sudi!"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Jelas sekali kau ini tidak suka dengan keberadaanku dan ingin menyingkirkanku, kan? Hanya karena mutu jualanku lebih baik daripada kau!"

"Jangan sembarangan bicara kau, ya! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali kalau aku tidak mendekati anak buahmu!"

Mendengar dari perseteruan Mathias dan Lopez bisa membuat Kiku dan yang lainnya menyimpulkan bahwa anak buah Mathias sudah tak ada. Pergi, entah kemana. Hal itu dibuktikan dengan tak ditemukannya empat sosok pria-pria bertubuh besar yang biasanya ada di belakang Mathias, mengawal bos mereka ke tiap pertemuan di rumah tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi, Vash-san?" tanya Kiku sopan pada sang tuan rumah.

Vash menoleh dan dengan santainya menyahut, "Anak buah Mathias pergi begitu saja, entah kemana. Sekarang, Mathias menuduh Lopez sudah menghasut anak buahnya untuk kabur meninggalkannya. Berkhianat, semacam itu."

Mendengar berita ini membuat panik Willem. Pergi? Berarti mereka berempat sudah membawa kabur Rangga entah kemana, jauh dari rumah itu. Ia harus segera menemukan mereka sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Rangga. Harus!

Melihat perseteruan antara Mathias dan Lopez yang tak kunjung reda membuat Vash terpaksa turun tangan. Ia menggebrak meja makan dengan begitu keras, sehingga perhatian semua orang di ruang makan tertuju padanya. Ruangan pun menjadi hening dengan seketika.

"Kalau kalian terus memperdebatkan hal itu dan tidak segera pergi mencari, mana bisa kalian tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka pergi?" kata Vash tegas.

"Maunya begitu." ucap Mathias. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya, jengah. "Tapi, aku tak tahu sama sekali kemana mereka pergi. Tempat tinggal mereka saja aku tidak tahu."

"Hah. Pemimpin macam apa kau ini? Tempat tinggal anak buah sendiri tak tahu. Memalukan." ejek Lopez.

"Kau!"

"Sudahlah. Kalian berdua berhenti!" tegur Vash disertai tatapan tajam ke arah dua orang yang berseteru itu. "Kalau hanya itu masalahnya, aku sudah punya solusinya." Ia kemudian mengambil senapan kesayangannya dan mengokangnya.

"Eh?"

"Aku sudah menempelkan alat pelacak pada pakaiannya, jadi kita tinggal mengikuti saja kemana alat pelacak itu menunjuk."

"Tunggu sebentar. Alat pelacak? Apa kau menempelkan alat semacam itu pada kami semua?" tanya Francis, sedikit panik. Kalau iya, berarti gerak-geriknya dan yang lain terlihat jelas, terutama saat menggeledah rumah tersebut, mencari bukti.

"Tidak. Hanya ada padanya."

"... Siapa?"

Vash menatap Mathias dengan tatapan tajam. Dan dengan tegas, ia menyahut, "Hanya anak buahmu yang bernama Wicaksono itu."

* * *

"Apa? Rangga diculik? Lagi?"

"_Euh... Antonio, bisa tolong kurangi kata 'lagi' itu? Kok, kesannya Rangga itu sering sekali diculik..."_

"Lho? Memang iya, kan? Baru saja beberapa minggu yang lalu ia diculik dan nyaris tewas terbakar. Sekarang ini." gumam Antonio tak percaya. Ia baru saja mendapat pemberitahuan dari Francis kalau Rangga kembali terjerat masalah. Sungguh, polisi satu itu benar-benar umpan yang sempurna untuk menarik masalah. "Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?"

"_Kami semua sedang mengikuti mobil Zwingli yang melaju ke tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh alat pelacak._" jawab Francis. "_Kami tak tahu dimana, jadi kami hanya bisa mengikuti saja._"

"Sebentar. Alat pelacak? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Gilbert bingung. Ia mendengarkan melalui _speaker phone _yang sengaja dipasang oleh Anotnio supaya rekannya itu bisa ikut mendengarkan.

"_Ternyata tujuan Vash selama ini membeli begitu banyak senapan-senapan ilegal untuk memancing ayah Rangga keluar." _kata Francis. "_Kalian ingat artikel yang diberikan Gilbert ketika kau ingin menyelidiki tentang kehidupan keluarga mereka? Saat kau mencurigai Razak sebagai anggota _Commedia_?"_

"Ya. Lalu, kenapa?"

"_Kalian ingat kalau sekitar tiga tahun lalu ayah Rangga mengalami luka tembak dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit untuk dioperasi, tapi tak lama kemudian kabur dari rumah sakit dan meninggalkan satu koper penuh berisi uang tunai?"_

"... Ya? Lalu?"

"_Uang tunai itu adalah uang hasil rampokan dari bank milik Zwingli. Ingat perampokan bernilai satu juta dollar? Nomer seri pada uang-uang tersebut cocok dengan uang seri yang dibayarkan pada rumah sakit tempat ayah Rangga dirawat. Kemungkinan besar tiga orang yang merampok itu adalah rekannya yang juga ikut bergabung bersama untuk mengawal Kohler._

"_Vash terus melacak siapa saja yang pernah memakai uang-uang itu dan akhirnya menemukan nama-nama mereka berempat serta profesi mereka sebagai penjual senjata ilegal. Itulah sebabnya Vash mulai membeli senjata-senjata ilegal dalam jumlah besar. Itu semua untuk menarik perhatian para perampok bank yang telah merenggut nyawa ayahnya dan setengah dari nasabahnya."_

"Begitu rupanya..." gumam Gilbert. Semuanya mulai terlihat jelas dan menyatu. "Jadi, itu alasan Vash membeli barang-barang itu. Ia mau menjebak para perampok bank yang sekarang telah menjadi pedagang senjata ilegal agar ia bisa membalaskan dendamnya."

"_Kira-kira."_

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Antonio. "Apa kami perlu menyusul kemari?"

"_Iya. Kalau bisa, sekalian bawa pasukan. Tempatnya akan kuberitahu lagi nanti. Kita tak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini. Kita bisa menangkap Lopez dan Kohler sekaligus!"_

"Baiklah. Tunggu kami disana, Francis."

Maka, Antonio dan Gilbert bergegas mengumpulkan semua perlengkapan mereka dan menghubungi pasukan mereka. Dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, mereka sudah siap untuk memulai pengejaran.

* * *

Tubuh Rangga terhempas dengan begitu keras, menghantam tembok semen di belakangnya. Suara kepala yang bertabrakan dengan konkret menggema di ruangan yang kosong tersebut. Erangan pelan keluar dari mulut Rangga saat tabrakan terjadi.

Ia sudah tak tahu berapa lama ia berada di tempat itu. Bahkan, ia sendiri tak tahu tempat apa itu sebenarnya. Secara visual, tempat Rangga berada seperti sebuah basement. Pengap dan lembab. Hanya sedikit sinar mentari yang masuk melalui sela-sela jendela di atas kepalanya. Sisanya, ia tak terlalu memperhatikan. Ia lebih membutuhkan konsentrasi untuk menghalau serangan berikutnya.

Ya. Sejak ia dibawa paksa ke tempat itu, pukulan demi pukulan telah Rangga terima. Perut, dada, bahkan kedua kaki dan tangan serta wajahnya menjadi bulan-bulanan ketiga pria bertubuh besar di depannya. Darah berceceran dimana-mana, hasil dari luka gores yang kadang ditorehkan mereka bertiga ke tubuh kurus Rangga. Tak peduli dengan jeritan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Rangga, mereka terus melukai pemuda itu. Lagi, dan lagi. Ingin rasanya Rangga menghalau semua serangan bertubi-tubi itu, tapi tak berdaya. Dengan kedua tangannya terikat erat oleh tali-tali kasar di belakang punggungnya, ia tak sanggup berbuat banyak selain meringkuk, menjauhkan bagian-bagian vitalnya dari serangan.

Sementara itu, satu sosok pria yang Rangga kenali sebagai ayahnya hanya berdiri dalam bisu di sudut ruangan. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan wajahnya menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat.

"... Ayah..." bisik Rangga. Mulutnya terasa kering dan sakit. Darah tampak menetes pelan dari luka gores pada bibir bagian bawahnya. Mata abu-abunya menatap penuh iba pada sosok ayahnya yang masih berdiri angkuh di sudut ruangan. "... Ayah, kumohon..."

Ratapan Rangga malah dianggap oleh ketiga orang lainnya sebagai lelucon, sebuah gurauan yang sangat menarik.

"Kau lihat itu? Ia memohon-mohon untuk diampuni!" seru salah satu dari pria yang memukulinya. Sebilah pisah ia genggam. Pisau yang daritadi menghujam tanpa ampun ke bagian tubuh Rangga dan mengukir luka-luka baru.

"Hah! Sadarlah, nak! Justru ayahmu itu yang ingin kau dipukuli sampai seperti ini!" Kali ini giliran seorang pria lainnya. Ia menggenggam sebuah tongkat pemukul yang memiliki bercak darah di beberapa tempatnya. Sudah berkali-kali ia menghantam kepala ataupun bagian lainnya dari tubuh Rangga menggunakan batang kayu tersebut.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya, kau masih berharap ia untuk mengampunimu? Mimpi saja kau, nak!" seru pria terakhir sambil menendang perut Rangga.

Rangga meringis kesakitan saat tendangan tersebut mengenai perutnya. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi bagaimana ia bisa mengakhiri ini semua. Tiap pukulan makin terasa menyakitkan tiap menitnya. Ralat. Tiap detiknya. Dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang sudah terluka para seperti itu, serangan berikutnya hanya akan membuatnya semakin kesakitan saja.

"... Kenapa..." desis Rangga pelan di sela pukulan-pukulan yang ia terima. "Kenapa... Kenapa..."

"Kenapa, tanyamu?" Baru kali itu ayahnya berbicara sejak mereka datang ke ruang bawah tanah itu. Mata abu-abunya berkilat mengerikan, tanda bahaya. "Tanyakan pada tanganmu sendiri, Rangga. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah? Apa yang sudah kau perbuat pada ayahmu yang sudah membesarkanmu ini."

Rangga hanya terdiam. Ia tahu pasti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh ayahnya. Ia pasti ingin mengungkit-ungkit saat ia dan Razak kabur dari rumah, juga membawa serta kedua adik mereka yang masih sangat kecil.

"Kau bukan hanya membuat malu ayahmu ini dengan meniduri adikmu sendiri. Ralat. DITIDURI adikmu sendiri! Pelacur pun tidak akan mau pada posisi serendah dirimu, Rangga! Gay, dan rela ditiduri oleh adiknya sendiri! Dan yang lebih menjijikan lagi, kau kabur membawa adik-adikmu dan sebelumnya menembak ayahmu sendiri!" bentak sang ayah, murka.

Rangga hanya terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus bicara apa. Mengelak, pasti akan memberikan hasil yang tak menyenangkan. Membela diri apalagi. Untuk saat seperti ini, diam memang menjadi pilihan yang terbaik.

"Kau yang berusaha membunuhku dan sudah mempermalukanku ini mau memohon ampun? Hah! Sudah terlambat puluhan tahun untuk itu! Kalau kau mau meminta maaf, lebih baik kau tidak pernah dilahirkan saja!"

Perih rasanya hati ini ketika mendengar perkataan itu.

"Mati! Kau dengar aku? Anak sepertimu seharusnya mati!"

Begitu perih sampai air matanya tak sanggup dibendung, mengalir perlahan menuruni pipinya.

Melihat tak ada reaksi dari putra sulungnya itu, sang ayah kembali menatap para rekannya. "Lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan. Aku sudah tak peduli dengannya. Ia sudah tak kuanggap sebagai anakku lagi. Ia hanya sampah."

"Begitu?" gumam pria yang membawa pemukul kayu. Diayunkannya pemukul tersebut dengan santai sambil menatap dua rekan lainnya. "Apa yang kalian ingin lakukan sekarang? Aku mulai bosan kalau harus terus memukulinya. Toh, ia tampaknya sudah sangat lemah."

"Huh. Bocah seperti ini pasti tak akan sanggup menerima pukulan sebanyak itu." sambung pria lainnya yang membawa pisau. "Aku juga sudah mulai bosan menusuknya terus. Lama-lama aku akan terpikir untuk mengulitinya saja."

Pria terakhir, pria yang tak membawa peralatan apapun untuk menyiksa Rangga, tampak berpikir keras. "Hei," katanya. "Seingatku, dia menginginkan kita untuk melakukan yang terburuk padanya, kan?"

Raut wajah dua orang lainnya tampak sumringah saat mendengar hal itu.

"Benar juga. Dia bahkan meminta khusus pada kita untuk membuat hidupnya semakin merana. Terlalu merana, sampai menghancurkan harga dirinya."

Tiga orang itu melihat tubuh Rangga yang tergolek lemas tak berdaya di atas lantai. Kemeja putihnya sudah kumal dan lusuh, terkotori oleh noda dan darah dari tubuh pemakainya. Beberapa kancing kemejanya terlepas dan rusak karena tindak brutal para penyiksanya, membuat bukaan yang cukup besar. Tampilan torso dan perut rata Rangga tampak mengintip dari sela-sela kemeja yang rusak tersebut. Bahkan sebagian tersingkap hingga batas lengan, menampilkan pundak yang mulus dengan noda darah menghiasinya. Tak dapat mereka pungkiri bahwa Rangga mempunyai tubuh yang begitu menggoda, memanggil untuk dicicipi.

"Rasanya aku tahu 'penyiksaan' macam apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan padanya."

* * *

**A/N : **WARNING! MULAI DARI SINI ADA LEMON!RAPE. BUAT YANG GAK SUKA, SKIP SAMPE PEMBERITAHUAN LEBIH LANJUT!

* * *

Dengan kasar, tiga orang itu menjambak rambut hitam Rangga, membuat pemuda itu berteriak kesakitan. Tanpa basa-basi, dua orang lainnya melucuti pakaian Rangga dengan tak kalah kasarnya, membuat pemuda itu ketakutan.

"Apa... Apa yang akan kalian lakukan...?" tanya Rangga, panik. Ia berusaha memberontak dari tiga orang ini, tapi apa daya. Cengkeraman pada rambutnya begitu erat dan menyakitkan, memaksanya untuk terus menengadah.

"Oh, kau pasti akan menyukai ini. Bukankah ini yang biasa kau lakukan bersama adikmu di atas ranjang, Hm?" bisik pria yang mencengkeram rambutnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Rangga dan menjilati darah yang mengalir dari luka di pipi pemuda itu. "Ooh~ Mungkin kau tidak akan terlalu menikmatinya, tapi aku yakin aku dan teman-temanku ini pasti akan menikmatinya."

Kedua mata Rangga membelalak lebar saat mengetahui maksud dari perkataan pria itu. Mereka bertiga akan memperkosanya, sekarang, saat itu juga!

Entah darimana sebuah kekuatan baru merasuk pada diri Rangga. Dengan segenap tenaganya yang baru, ia memberontak. Lebih sengit dan lebih beringas. Ia meronta-ronta mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tiga orang itu, bahkan mencoba untuk berdiri. Sayang, tenaganya tetap tak bisa menandingi kekuatan tiga orang pria bertubuh besar itu.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" jerit Rangga putus asa ketika ia melihat salah satu dari pria itu mulai membuka retsleting celananya. Gerakan tersebut mulai diikuti oleh dua orang lainnya. "Aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!"

"Diam saja kau! Lebih baik gunakan mulutmu itu untuk hal yang lebih berguna!" bentak pria yang berada di depan Rangga, masih mencengkeram rambut Rangga dengan kasar. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mengarahkan kepala Rangga ke selangkangannya, dimana batang kejantanannya berada sejurus dengan mulut Rangga. Karena gerakan yang begitu tiba-tiba, Rangga tak sempat menutup mulutnya, tak sempat menghalangi.

"Bagus. Ayo. Tunjukan padaku kalau mulutmu itu tidak hanya pintar untuk menjerit kesakitan, bocah."

Tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa, Rangga hanya bisa diam diperlakukan seperti itu. Ingin rasanya ia menarik kepalanya, menjauh dari laki-laki ini. Menjauh sejauh mungkin. Sayangnya, tangan kekar laki-laki ini masih berada di kepalanya. Ia bahkan menekan kepala Rangga lebih dalam.

Selama mulut Rangga disibukkan, dua orang lainnya mulai mengambil alih bagian belakang. Sama brutal dan kasarnya dengan pria yang telah mencekoki Rangga secara paksa, mereka memasukkan kenjatanan mereka tanpa persiapan apapun ke rektum Rangga, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan sampai meneteskan air mata. Bukan hanya satu, tapi dua sekaligus menembus liang duburnya.

Ingin lari, tapi tak sanggup Rangga lari. Kemana memangnya ia ingin lari? Semua pintu telah mereka kunci. Ia berada di ruang bawah tanah, dimana suara jeritannya yang paling keras saja tak mungkin kedengaran hingga atas.

Di tengah kejadian tersebut, Rangga melirik ayahnya yang masih berdiri mematung di sudut ruangan. Tangannya masih terlipat di depan dada, sama persis dengan posisi sebelum ia diperkosa seperti itu. Wajahnya masih memancarkan kedinginan yang sama. Kebencian.

Sebegitu bencinya, kah, ia sampai tak ingin menolong darah dagingnya sendiri?

Sebegitu memalukannya dirinya sampai-sampai tak layak untuk diperjuangankan? Tak layak untuk ditolong?

'Tolong aku... Kumohon, tolong aku...' jerit Rangga pelan dalam hati.

'Tolong aku, Willem...'

* * *

**A/N : **Selesai. Silakan buka mata lagi, kawan-kawin. Hehehe.

* * *

Seorang pria berambut pirang tampak duduk di sebuah taman yang luas. Secangkir teh beserta kue-kue dan kudapan ringan tertata rapi di atas mejanya, siap untuk disantap. Teko teh dari keramik tampak tergenggam di tangannya yang sibuk menuang cairan cokelat mengkilap itu ke dalam cangkir teh. Satu, dua, dan tiga sendok gula ia tuangkan ke dalam cangkir sebelum ia aduk dan minum. Sebuah desahan napas penuh kenikmatan terdengar keluar dari mulutnya.

Sang pemuda beralis tebal itu, Arthur Kirkland, tersenyum puas sambil menikmati pemandangan yang terhampar indah di depannya.

"Sayang, kau sudah tak bisa menikmati pemandangan ini lagi, Alfred." bisiknya lirih ketika menyebutkan nama kekasihnya yang telah tiada. "Sayang sekali kau tak bisa menikmati _afternoon tea _bersama denganku yang selalu mati kebosanan mendengar celotehanmu tentang burger."

Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi hanya menjadi balasan dari perkataan Arthur.

Sang _Il Capitano _kembali mendesah. Kali ini terdengar lebih sedih dari sebelumnya.

Arthur meletakkan cangkir teh yang ia pegang sebelumnya dan kembali memandang sendu taman indah di sekitarnya. "Tapi, tenang saja. Aku akan membalaskan kematianmu, Alfred. Aku bahkan sudah memulainya dari _Brighella. _Aku yakin saat ini ia pasti sedang kesakitan, tersiksa, dan sangat menderita. Kau tahu? Aku berhasil melacak dimana ayahnya berada. Ayahnya yang telah bertahun-tahun menyimpan dendam padanya. Ya. Aku menemukannya, dan aku beritahu ia dimana bisa menemukan _Brighella._ Beruntung _Il Dottore _meminta _Brighella, _si bodoh itu, untuk melaporkan tiap misinya yang diberikan oleh kepolisian kepadaku. Terlalu mudah, sampai aku ingin tertawa dibuatnya."

Arthur tertawa pelan sambil mengambil sebuah kue cokelat yang tersaji pada nampan dan memakannya. "Ironisnya, ia adalah anak buah _Scaramuccia, _salah satu pembela _Brighella. _Haha. Dunia itu sempit, ya, Alfred?" Ia kembali menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil kue yang sama. "Ironis..."

Kembali ia terdiam dalam kesunyian, menatap pilu bunga-bunga yang mekar. "Sayang kau tak ada disini, Alfred. Kalau kau disini, mungkin kita bisa menikmati pemandangan indah ini sambil mendengarkan jerit kesakitan _Brighella _sekarang. Menikmati apa saja yang mereka lakukan pada tubuh _Brighella. _Hmh."

Sang _Il Capitano _kembali mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyeruput sedikit demi sedikit hingga habis.

"Kuberikan padamu hadiah, _Arlecchino. _Jeritan kesakitan, luka mental dan juga fisik _Brighella _untukmu di alam baka. Mari kita doakan semoga _Brighella _akan melakukan tindakan bodoh dan gegabah setelah ini.

"Tindakan bodoh yang akan membuat topengnya sebagai anak baik-baik terbongkar. Mati, kalau perlu."

Senyum puas tersungging di bibir _Il Capitano. _Puas, atas rencana jahatnya yang mulai berjalan perlahan-lahan. Sebuah rencana awal untuk melenyapkan _Brighella. _Selamanya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Oke. Ini update terakhir sebelom saya beneran mau hiatus selama desember. Tangan gatel pengen bikin ini. Maaf, kalo ada typo. Hehehe. Oh, iya. Sebenernya update ini juga pengen ngasih pengumuman, sih. Ada ide dari **Raikou **dan **NakamaLuna **buat bikin **lomba fanart! **Betul banget! Jadi, siapa aja yang mau bikin fanart dari fanfic ini, silakan! Buat kalian yang bikin fanart, bakal saya kasih bocoran **satu** karakter Commedia dell'Arte yang belom kebongkar identitasnya, dan itu terseah kalian mau nanyai siapa. Mau tau siapa itu _Il Dottore, Pantalone, _atau _Burrattino _boleh. Tapi, cuma **satu—**sekali lagi—**satu karakter Commedia dell'Arte **aja, ya. Dan kalo udah tau, jangan kasih tau yang lainnya, ya. Hehehe. Batesnya sampe akhir Desember, ya. Hehehe. Kalo mau tanya-tanya, silakan kirim PM aja kalo gak sempet nanya via review. Oh, iya. Buat kalian yang udah buat dan mau nagih jawabannya, silakan. Hehe.

Bales review anon, aaah.

**Minazuki Zwei : **Hello! Lemon ada disini. Tapi raep. Mau? #plak ahaha! Willem masih belom berani agresif ngadepin anak labil macem Rangga. Haha. Makasih reviewnya!

**Debi : **Yep. Tantemu ini tau kalo ini dirimu, nak. Iyaaa! Itu pruspa ada dikit di chapter ini. Tinggal dikit yang nganggur? Masih banyak ituuu! TTATT bokapnya Rangga bukan nation, pokoknya. Silakan berimajinasi sendiri. Hahah. Makasih reviewnya, pon! Oh, iya. Maaf kalo raep disini gak sesuai harapan dirimu yang udah begadang nungguin. Hahaa.

**Awesome : **Il Dottore Australia? Hmm... Liat aja nanti. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**HetaLover : **Ahaha. Itu udah lama, mungkin. Sering dipake di jalanan sore. Hohoho. IndoMalay dikurangin dikit. Eh, tapi ada sedikit hint, tuh, di atas. Hahah. Makasih reviewnya. Dan maaf, kalo lemonnya ancur seancur-ancurnya...

Sip. Dan saya bakal kembali menggalau sama denah...


	11. Broken Down : Brighella

**A/N : **... Seharusnya gue nebelin denah sama potongan, buka laptop terus cari funiture buat bikin furniture plan, atau benerin ppt buat presentasi eksternal yang tinggal seminggu lagi, tapi kenapa gue malah buat lanjutan Godfather? Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPAAA? Saat presentasi eksternal semakin mendekat dan masih ada denah yang belom gue buat, belom gue warnain, apalagi sama konstruksi kampret sekampret-kampretnya konstruksi? DAN DEMI APA GUE BELOM BUAT KONSTRUKSI FURNITURE! DX

... Saya mau galau dulu, ya...

Eh, eniwei! Saya posting gambar baru di tumblr saya, lho! Hohoho! Silakan dicek. Buat kali ini, ada Razak ikutan eksis di samping Rangga. Hohoho.

**Disclaimer : **Karakternya kepunyaan Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Warning : **Rape. Non-con. Raep. Perkaos. Perkosaan. Pokoknya yang seputar-seputar situ. Sedikit violence. Coret. Lumayan banyak violence. Sho-ai, yaoi.

**Listening to : **"Zombies on Your Lawn"—Laura Shigihara OST game Plants vs Zombies. Aaw... lucu sekali lagu ini. X3

**

* * *

**

KRRIIING! KRIIIINNNNG! KRIIIINNNG!

Suara dering telepon berbunyi nyaring di dalam apartemen berkamar satu itu. Begitu nyaring, sampai seluruh sudut ruangan dalam apartemen itu bisa mendengar jelas bunyinya. Bahkan, sang penghuni yang saat itu sedang sibuk mandi terpaksa keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk putih melilit di pinggangnya, serta gerutuan sebal menggumam di mulutnya.

"Orang brengsek mana yang berani-berani telepon pagi-pagi begini, sih?" gerutu Razak, sebal.

Dengan langkah lebar dan panjang, sang pemuda Asia bermata cokelat ini berjalan menuju telepon _wireless _mereka terletak. Tubuhnya masih basah kuyup terkena air mandi, bahkan masih ada bekas-bekas busa sabun di beberapa tubuhnya. Rambut hitam ikalnya terlihat basah kuyup, dibilas dengan sangat terburu-buru.

"Siapa ini!" kata Razak sangar begitu sambungan telepon tercipta. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat kesal dan sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja menikmati mandi paginya dan telepon sialan itu malah muncul. Membuat rencananya di pagi hari berantakan saja...

"_Kasar sekali caramu bicara dengan atasanmu, _Scapino._" _Terdengar suara familiar di seberang sana. Suara yang begitu dikenal oleh para anggota _Commedia dell'Arte, _terutama para petingginya. Suara yang begitu berwibawa, dingin, dan karismatik di saat bersamaan.

".. _Il Dottore._" gumam Razak panik. Tidak seharusnya ia menyapa telepon dari pemimpin tertinggi _Commedia dell'Arte _dengan nada suara seperti itu. Apalagi sapaan pertamanya terdengar sangat membentak. "Ma... Maaf. Saya tadi sedang—"

"_Simpan alasanmu untuk lain kali, _Scapino._" _kata sang _Il Dottore _santai. "_Ada yang mau kutanyakan. Ini mengenai Rangga. Apa dia ada disana?"_

"Rangga?" ulang Razak. Kedua alis matanya bertautan, bingung. "Mmm... Memangnya dia tidak memberitahu Anda kemana dia akan pergi?"

"_Dia pergi?"_ Suaranya terdengar begitu terkejut, tak menyangka dengan jawaban dari Razak. "_Kemana?"_

"Saya sendiri juga kurang tahu, tapi yang jelas ia pergi karena ada misi dari kepolisian." sahut Razak. Ia sendiri mulai mempertanyakan kepergian Rangga yang sudah berlangsung lebih dari satu hari dan satu malam. Tak biasanya anak buah patuh seperti _Brighella _melupakan laporan yan harus rutin ia laporkan kepada _Il Dottore _atau _Il Capitano. _Kenapa yang sekarang seolah-olah _Il Capitano _tak menyampaikan pesan itu kepada _Il Dottore._

"_Begitu..." _gumam _Il Dottore _dari sambungan yang satunya lagi. "_Aku sedikit khawatir karena tidak ada berita apapun darinya. Bahkan ketika aku menanyakan perihal keberadaan kakakmu itu pada _Il Capitano, _ia menyahut tidak tahu. Tidak ada laporan yang datang dari _Brighella._"_

Mendengar perkataan atasannya itu membuat Razak mau tak mau ikut memikirkan keberadaan kakaknya. Sudah lebih dari sehari tidak ada kabar darinya. Terakhir, Rangga berpamitan padanya dengan mengatakan ada misi penyusupan ke rumah seorang direktur bank kaya bernama Vash Zwingli. Sisanya, ia tak tahu apa-apa. Razak juga sempat mencoba untuk menghubungi telepon genggam kakaknya itu, namun tak ada nada sambung. Sepertinya kakaknya yang ceroboh itu lupa mengisi ulang baterai telepon selulernya.

"_Kau tahu kemana kakakmu, _Scapino? _Hampir dua hari begini tidak ada kabar. Seperti bukan _Brighella _saja..._" Kembali terdengar suara khawatir seorang _Il Dottore. _Pemimpin _Commedia dell'Arte _ini memang paling perhatian dengan _Brighella, _sang anak buah kesayangan sekaligus murid terbaiknya. Siapa lagi yang sanggup menelan bulat-bulat semua ilmu membunuh yang diberikan _Il Dottore _selain Rangga? Selain itu, teknik untuk menembak tepat di tengah-tengah mata adalah hasil didikan keras dari sang pemimpin.

"Saya... Saya sendiri juga tak bisa menghubunginya, _Il Dottore._" gumam Razak ragu. Ia mencoba mengingat baik-baik apakah ada pesan-pesan terakhir yang diberikan kakaknya sebelum ia pergi. Seperti nomer yang bisa dihubungi atau apapun. Bukan salah satu dari polisi itu. Sampai mati juga ia tak akan mau menelpon salah satu dari mereka, apalagi si pria berambut jabrik itu. Entah kenapa Razak tidak menyukainya. Mungkin, karena kakaknya terlalu akrab dengannya? "Yang saya ketahui, ia mendapat misi untuk menyusup ke rumah seorang direktur bank bernama Vash Zwingli. Kalau tak salah, ia diduga membeli senjata-senjata ilegal secara besar-besaran."

"_Senjata ilegal?_" ulang _Il Dottore. _"_Senjata ilegal, ya... Berarti, _Scaramuccia _ikut terlibat?"_

"Entahlah, _Il Dottore. _Kakakku tidak bicara banyak soal kasus ini. Anda tahu dia, kan? Serba rahasia mengenai sisi yang satu dengan yang lainnya."

Terdengar desah panjang dari seberang sana. "_Kadang aku tidak suka kalau kakakmu itu terlalu berjaga-jaga. Ya, sudah. Aku akan coba tanyakan pada _Scaramuccia. _Siapa tahu ia mengenal siapa Zwingli ini dan bisa menghubungi _Brighella. _Aku butuh laporan segera darinya."_

"Maaf kalau saya lancang. Tapi, kenapa Anda sangat menginginkan laporan dari _Brighella_? Apa dia sebenarnya sedang dalam misi?" tanya Razak, takut salah.

Kembali desahan napas terdengar dari mulut _Il Dottore. _"_Entahlah, _Scapino. _Tapi, sejak tadi perasaanku merasakan firasat buruk. Seolah-olah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Yah, aku hanya bisa berharap _Brighella _bisa menjaga dirinya. Entah kenapa belakangan ini ia sering terkena masalah yang cukup menyebalkan. Jangan sampai dia masuk rumah sakit lagi..."_

Razak hanya bisa menelan ludah. Firasat seorang _Il Dottore _biasanya tepat. Apakah kakanya dalam bahaya?

"_Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kalau kau punya informasi tentang keberadaan kakakmu, segera beritahu aku. Selamat pagi, _Scapino._" _Dan telepon ditutup.

Razak meletakkan kembali gagang telepon ke pesawat teleponnya dengan tangan sedikit gemetar. Apa benar Rangga lagi-lagi terlibat masalah? Terakhir masalah yang menimpanya adalah nyaris mati terpanggang karena gegabah mencari petunjuk. Hasilnya, ia harus menerima beberapa jahitan di kepala karena luka pukul dari si pelaku dan beberapa luka bakar ringan di sekujur tubuhnya. Belum lagi ia terkena gangguan pernapasan karena menghirup asap kebakaran terlalu banyak. Sungguh, Razak tak bisa membayangkan masalah apalagi yang bisa menimpa Rangga.

"Rangga... Semoga kau tidak apa-apa. Aku juga yang repot kalau kau sampai terluka..." gumam Razak gusar dan kembali berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk melanjutkan ritual paginya. Tentu, setelah acara mandi ini, ia akan segera mencari jejak kakaknya.

**

* * *

**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

**

* * *

**

Sementara itu di rumah kediaman keluarga Zwingli suasana terasa sangat sepi. Tentu saja sepi. Karena sebagian besar penghuninya pergi mengejar anak buah Mathias Kohler yang kabur. Di rumah itu hanya ada Lily Zwingli, adik dari Vash, dan juga Mathias Kohler itu sendiri.

Mathias berjalan hilir mudik dekat mobil sedannya, memijit-mijit nomer telepon pada telepon genggamnya. Raut wajahnya begitu khawatir dan cemas. Setelah nada sambung terdengar, dengan segera ia menempelkan _speaker _ke telinganya, menunggu jawaban.

"_Halo."_

"Ah. _Il Dottore? _Ini _Scaramuccia._" katanya, panik.

"Scaramuccia. _Kebetulan sekali. Aku baru saja hendak meneleponmu. Aku ingin menanyakan tentang—"_

"_Brighella _dalam bahaya." potong _Scaramuccia. _Ia tak peduli kalau ia terdengar sangat tidak sopan pada atasnnya, tapi ia harus memberitahukan berita ini segera. "Empat orang anak buahku menculiknya dan membawanya kabur entah kemana. Sekarang, Zwingli dan yang lainnya sedang mengejar empat orang itu."

"_Bagaimana bisa ia diculik lagi?" _Jelas sekali terdengar nada suara _Il Dottore _yang mulai meninggi, tanda murka. "_Orang brengsek mana lagi yang berani macam-macam dengan anggota kita, hah?"_

_Scaramuccia _menelan ludah, agak ragu untuk menceritakan semuanya. "Begini, _Il Dottore_..." gumamnya. Lebih baik ia mengatakannya jujur daripada harus berbohong. "Salah satu anak buahku ternyata adalah orang tua dari _Brighella. _Aku sendiri tak tahu itu, karena ia menggunakan nama samaran. Memang, aku sedikit curiga karena wajah mereka berdua cukup mirip, tapi aku menghiraukannya. Ini semua kesalahanku. Maafkan aku, _Il Dottore..._"

Suara geraman pelan terdengar jelas dari seberang, menandakan _Il Dottore _yang kesal. Geraman itu cukup pelan, tapi entah kenapa sanggup membuat orang seperti Mathias Kohler merinding ketakutan.

"_Dimana tempatnya? Beritahu aku dan akan kukerahkan semua anggota kita untuk membebaskannya!" _seru _Il Dottore _kesal.

"Itu... Aku masih di rumah Zwingli—"

"_Dan kenapa kau tidak mengikuti mereka, hah!"_

"I... Itu karena... Karena..."

"_Ikuti mereka ke tempat _Brighella, _SEKARANG! INI PERINTAH!" _

"Ba—Baik, _Il Dottore!_" sahut Mathias, panik. Ia langsung mematikan hubungan telepon dan melompat masuk ke dalam mobil. Dinyalakannya mesin mobil sebelum mengendarainya mengikuti yang lainnya.

"Beruntung kau orang yang menyenangkan, _Brighella._" bisiknya pelan. "Menyenangkan dan enak untuk diajak taruhan bola. Kalau tidak, mana mau aku repot-repot mengabarkan berita seperti itu pada _Il Dottore._

"Semoga kau tidak apa-apa, _Brighella..._"

**

* * *

**

Willem terlihat sangat panik. Wajahnya betul-betul pucat, hilang semua warna yang ada. Mata cokelatnya melihat berkeliling sepanjang perjalanan, berusaha mengidentifikasikan tempat tersebut. Siapa tahu ia pernah mendatangi tempat ini dan mengenalnya. Dan mungkin saja ia mengetahui jalan-jalan pintas menuju tempat Rangga. Mungkin. Sayangnya, ia tak menemukan satu pun penanda jalan yang ia kenal.

"Santailah sedikit, Willem." kata Francis. Mata birunya mengawasi dari kaca spion di atas kepala, sementara kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengendalikan laju kendaraan. Kiku yang duduk di sampingnya juga tak kalah senewennya dengan Willem yang di belakang. "Kita semua panik disini sejak Zwingli membeberkan semuanya. Karena, dengan pengungkapan itu, kita jadi tahu seberapa kejam ayah Rangga. Bukan kau saja yang panik, Willem."

Ya. Vash Zwingli sudah membeberkan secar gamblang alasannya untuk membeli senjata. Semuanya berkaitan dengan kejadian perampokan beberapa tahun lalu serta kaburnya ayah Rangga dari rumah sakit setelah ia sembuh dari operasi tembakan di perutnya. Sang direktur bank terbesar Swiss itu menemukan bahwa uang yang digunakan untuk membayarkan biaya perawatan orang itu berasal dari uang-uang yang telah dicuri dari brankas banknya. Bank yang ia bangga-banggakan sebagai bank paling aman seluruh dunia. Teraman di muka bumi. Sayang, nama 'teraman seluruh dunia' tercoreng hanya karena perampokan tersebut. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, satu juta dollar digasak para perampok dalam sekali dobrakan. Memalukan...

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang..." kilah Willem. Tangannya bergerak menyisir rambutnya yang kusut. "Kau tak lihat betapa Rangga sangat ketakutan saat melihat sosok ayahnya. Ia ketakutan seperti anak kecil kehilangan ibunya di taman bermain. Ia seperti akan menangis..."

Kiku melirik sosok Willem yang begitu gelisah. Hanya sebuah tatapan penuh simpati yang ia berikan.

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi, Willem. Sebentar lagi, kita akan sampai pada tempat yang sudah diberitahu oleh Zwingli" hibur Francis. "Selain itu, di tempatnya nanti, Antonio dan Gilbert akan membantu kita untuk meringkus para penjahat. Itu termasuk Lopez dan Kohler."

Mendengar nama dua rekannya disebut, Willem dapat bernapas lega. Entah kenapa, ia merasa lebih aman bila Bad Touch Trio lengkap, tak kurang. Meskipun ia bukan bagian dari Bad Touch Trio, tetap saja kedekatan tiga orang itu sangat ia harapan. Mereka sanggup membuat Willem yang emosi tinggi ini dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan tak lepas kendali. Selain itu, setiap penyergapan yang ia lakukan bersama tiga orang itu selalu berhasil sukses.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." gumam Willem. Dialihkannya mata cokelatnya memandangi langit pagi yang begitu biru dengan awan seputih kapas. "Semoga saja Rangga tidak apa-apa..."

**

* * *

**

Antonio menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan. Sirene _portable _miliknya yang selalu tersedia di dalam _dashboard _telah ia pasang, meraungkan suara monoton yang sama. Dengan sirene tersebut, mobil-mobil lainnya di jalan segera menyingkir, memberi jalan kepada dua orang polisi yang sedang terburu-buru itu. Keduanya harus segera tiba di lokasi kejadian setelah mendapat petunjuk dari Francis via telepon. Segera.

"A... Antonio... Bisa tolong kau perlambat... sedikit?" pinta Gilbert dari kursi penumpang.

Gilbert Beildschmidt, sang polisi berambut putih itu tampak sangat ketakutan. Mata merahnya menatap horor kelebatan mobil-mobil yang mereka lewati. Beberapa yang secara dadakan dilewati oleh mobil Antonio hanya bisa membunyikan klakson dan cercaan. Tangan kirinya terus mengenggam pegangan pintu dengan panik. Pundaknya menegang, sambil kadang tersentak kaget saat mobil yang ia tumpangi nyaris menyerempet truk pengangkut barang yang barusan lewat.

"Tidak bisa, Gilbert." sahut Antonio santai. Ia baru saja melakukan manuver untuk menghindari lampu merah, masuk ke gang sempit yang sebenarnya tidak diperuntukkan bagi mobil. Kadang, mata hijaunya melirik pada layar GPS. "Kita diburu waktu!"

"Diburu waktu, sih, diburu. Tapi, kau tidak perlu—ANTONIO, AWAS!"

Mendengar jeritan panik Gilbert saat melihat seorang ibu-ibu berjalan sangat dekat dengan mobil, tak memperhatikan datangnya mobil super cepat itu. Dengan lihainya Antonio langsung membanting setir ke kanan, menghindari ibu-ibu tersebut dan langsung masuk ke jalan sempit lainnya untuk kemudian kembali menemukan jalan raya yang cukup lengang.

Gilbert menghembuskan napas panjang, lega. Ia kira, dia dan Antonio nyaris saja menjadi pelaku tabrak lari. Beruntung, refleks Antonio cepat, sehingga pemuda Spanyol itu sempat menghindar. "... Lain kali, konsentrasilah pada jalanan, Antonio. Jangan sampai kau menabrak orang lagi..."

Antonio tertawa riang, kakinya masih menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam. Tangan kirinya mulai memainkan batang persneling, menaikkannya pada gigi teratas, mempercepat laju mobil. "Tenang. Kau berada pada tangan yang ahli! Begini-begini aku sering main balapan dulu sewaktu kecil." kelakarnya sambil membanting setir. Kali ini menghindari deretan panjang mobil, macet. "Selain itu, aku hapal jalan-jalan pintas yang sesuai. Pasti kita akan sampai ke tempat tujuan segera!"

Gilbert kembali menatap kondisi jalanan di depannya. Kendaraan-kendaraan dan pengguna jalan lainnya berkelebatan begitu cepat, tak sempat ia toleh dan teliti. Sebegitu cepatnya Antonio menyetir, sampai-sampai ia mual dibuatnya.

"... Mungkin ada baiknya kau ganti profesi, Antonio. Menjadi pembalap, misalnya?"

**

* * *

**

Rangga terkapar tak berdaya di atas lantai semen dengan tubuh penuh luka. Semua luka yang tertoreh di tubuhnya masih mengucurkan darah segar; mulai dari luka di pipinya, hingga luka sayatan panjang pada perut dan pahanya. Darah yang begitu kental masih mengalir deras.

Tapi, luka-luka yang ia alami masih tidak sebanding dengan sebuah luka. Satu luka baru yang ditorehkan oleh para penyiksanya, meninggalkan bekas yang tak akan pernah hilang dari tubuh maupun ingatan Rangga.

Masih terasa nyeri tubuh bagian belakangnya setelah para pemerkosanya selesai menyetubuhinya. Darah segar menetes dari rektumnya, mengalir menuruni pangkal paha hingga ke pergelangan kakinya dan mewarnai lantai abu-abu di bawahnya. Masih terasa perih lubang yang didobrak paksa oleh dua orang itu secara bersamaan, membuat tiap gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Rangga begitu menyakitkan.

Bukan hanya merahnya darah yang mewarnai tubuh serta lantai semen di bawah Rangga. Cairan putih kekentalan juga ikut menodai tubuh sang pemuda; mulai dari wajah, mulut, hingga ke bagian belakang tubuhnya. Cairan tersebut masih terasa hangat mengenai wajah Rangga dan rasanya yang menjijikan masih bisa tercecap oleh lidah Rangga.

Terhina. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Rangga saat ini.

Ia merasa terhina. Tubuhnya begitu kotor dan tak layak.

Menjijikan.

Tak akan ada lagi orang yang menginginkannya.

Bukan Razak.

Bukan Willem.

Bukan siapa-siapa.

Ia hanya seonggok sampah sekarang.

Dan tak terasa, air mata meleleh menuruni pipinya yang terluka.

Sementara itu, tiga orang yang telah memperkosanya tanpa ampun sedang sibuk memakai kembali celana mereka. Cengiran puas terlihat pada wajah masing-masing. Kadang, mereka melemparkan pandangan merendahkan pada sosok Rangga yang masih meringkuk tak berdaya di bawah mereka. Tubuhnya bermandikan air mani dan darah. Pakaiannya sekarang hanya tinggal serpihan, tak berguna sama sekali untuk menutupi tubuh molek sang pemuda.

"Pantas saja adikmu itu tergiur untuk menidurimu." cibir salah satu dari pemerkosa itu. Diliriknya tubuh tak berdaya Rangga dengan tatapan lapar. "Kau begitu menggoda. Apalagi ketika kejantananku memasukimu. Aah~"

Tawa panjang dan dalam dari ketiganya memenuhi ruang bawah tanah, menusuk telinga.

Rangga tak menggubris ketiga orang itu. Ia bahkan udah tidak peduli lagi tentang ayahnya. Berkali-kali ia memohon-mohon pada ayahnya untuk memaafkannya. Memintanya untuk menolong anaknya sendiri dan menghentikan tindak bejat para temannya. Tapi, segala permohonan dan isak tangis putranya sendiri tak digubris. Ia hanya berdiri disana, terus berdiri dalam posisi angkuh, dan matanya menatap dingin adegan demi adegan pemerkosaan anaknya.

Tak bergeming. Tak berekspresi.

Hanya memperhatikan dan menulikan segala suara jeritan serta permintaan tolong.

Ia sudah tak peduli sama sekali padanya.

"Bagaimana sekarang?" tanya seorang pria kepada ayah Rangga. "Mau kita apakan dia?"

"Kita bawa saja dia ke tempat kita dan kita jadikan ia sebagai budak kita." usul salah satu laki-laki lainnya, begitu bersemangat. "Kita bisa melampiaskan segala kekesalan dan frustrasi kita kepadanya kalau begitu!"

"Tidak usah. Bunuh saja dia sekarang. Aku tak mau melihatnya lagi."

Rangga mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar vonis sang ayah. Ditatapnya sosok ayahnya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"... Kenapa..." bisik Rangga serak. Suaranya sudah habis untuk menjerit dan meminta mereka untuk berhenti. Jeritan dan permohonan yang sia-sia.

Sebuah tatapan dingin yang menusuk tertuju lurus ke sosok Rangga. Begitu dingin dan tanpa perasaan, sampai membuat bulu kuduk Rangga meremang. "Kenapa?" ulangnya. "Karena sampah sepertimu tidak pantas hidup. Anak durhaka yang sudah memalukan aku; orang tua yang membesarkanmu! Anak kurang ajar yang memberikan contoh tak baik pada adik-adiknya! Anak kurang ajar yang mencoba untuk membunuh ayahnya sendiri! Anak kurang aja yang membawa kabur keluargaku! ANAK SEPERTIMU PANTAS MATI!"

Rangga hanya terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, menjauhi tatapan liar ayahnya. Raung kemarahan sang ayah bagaikan ratusan pisau yang menusuk-nusuk sekujur tubuhnya. Sakit, sakit sampai ke ulu hati.

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Rangga, laki-laki itu mengambil sepucuk senjata dari atas meja. Sebuah _handgun _buatan Indonesia yang terlihat sangat tua dengan goresan disana-sini. Pistol yang senantiasa menemani pemiliknya kemanapun ia pergi. Pistol yang dulu begitu Rangga kagumi. Sekarang, senjata yang ia lihat sehari-hari semasa kecilnya akan merenggut nyawanya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, Rangga merasakan tekanan yang luar biasa berat pada kepalanya, menekan pipi kanannya lebih dalam ke atas lantai semen. Jerit kesakitan keluar dari tenggorokan serak Rangga ketika kaki itu terus menekan dan menekan kepalanya, membuat pipinya bergesekan dengan lantai semen yang kasar. Luka baru mulai muncul dari hasil gesekan tersebut.

Melalui sudut matanya, Rangga bisa melihat moncong senjata itu terarah lurus ke kepalanya yang tertahan oleh kaki besar tersebut. Jari telunjuk sudah siap di pelatuk, siap untuk menekannya kapan saja.

"Mati kau."

Rangga memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk menerima tembakan. Namun, tembakan ataupun rasa sakit yang ia nanti-nantikan tak kunjung datang. Yang ada, malah suara-suara mobil berdatangan, berhenti tepat di atasnya.

"Brengsek!" rutuk salah satu dari empat orang pria yang ada disana. Sebuah _handgun _ia keluarkan dari saku celananya. Matanya menatap awas ke seluruh sisi ruangan. "Siapa itu yang datang?"

"Apa polisi? Atau jangan-jangan Zwingli?" tebak seorang lainnya.

"Tidak mungkin." gumam ayah Rangga. Ia melepaskan injakan kaki pada kepala anaknya dan berjalan mendekati tangga menuju lantai satu. "Dua orang ikut aku. Satu orang lainnya jaga dia. Kita bereskan dia nanti setelah kita membereskan yang di atas."

Rangga bisa merasakan langkah-langkah kaki bergetar semakin menjauh darinya. Suara pintu ditutup terdengar sayup-sayup di kejauhan, memastikan bahwa ayahnya dan dua orang rekannya sudah pergi, meninggalkannya dengan satu orang di ruang bawah tanah.

Pria yang diberi tugas untuk mengawasi Rangga itu menghela napas panjang. Senapan kecil tergenggam erat di tangannya, siap untuk menembak. Ia kemudian mengerling tubuh Rangga yang masih tergeletak, tak bergerak sesentipun dari tempatnya semula. Tubuhnya masih telanjang, hanya tertutupi sobekan-sobekan kain yang tak sanggup menutupi satu bagianpun dari tubuh Rangga.

Sebuah ide bejat mulai muncul di kepalanya.

"_Well, _karena kita sekarang hanya berdua," katanya dengan suara berat dan dalam. Ia berjalan mendekati Rangga yang masih lemas, setengah sadar. "Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang lagi, hm? Jujur, aku kurang puas dengan permainan kita yang tadi. Kalau sekarang, aku bisa menggunakanmu sepuasnya."

Sebuah tangan menjambak rambut ikal dan kotor Rangga dengan kasar. Memaksa sang pemuda untuk mendongak, sebelum mulutnya kembali diarahkan untuk memuaskan nafsu laki-laki itu.

**

* * *

**

Francis, Willem, dan Kiku berjalan keluar dari mobil sambil menatap lekat sebuah bangunan sederhana di pedalaman hutan. Sepertinya ini sebuah pondok peristirahatan. Semacam villa yang digunakan untuk liburan musim panas. Tak jauh dari pondok berdinding kayu gelondongan itu terdapat sebuah danau cantik yang berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari.

"Jadi, mereka disini?" gumam Francis. Mata birunya masih melihat berkeliling suasana. "Terlalu indah untuk dijadikan tempat singgah kriminal macam mereka."

Willem tak menyahut ataupun bereaksi apa-apa dengan komentar Francis. Seluruh pikirannya sekarang terfokuskan pada bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Rangga dan segala bayangan-bayangan negatif tentang apa yang terjadi di dalam sana pada Rangga. Terus menerus Willem berdoa semoga para bedebah itu tidak melukai Rangga, semoga ia masih hidup.

"Anda yakin mereka ada disini, Vash-san?" tanya Kiku pada Vash yang baru saja keluar dari sedan hitam mewahnya. Senapan laras panjang tergenggam erat di tangannya. Mata hijaunya menatap garang pondok mungil di tepi danau itu. Penuh kebencian dan dendam di saat yang bersamaan.

"Aku yakin." balas Vash dingin. Ia mengokang senapannya. "Aku yakin ini tempat persembunyian para bedebah yang sudah berani merampok bank ayahku dan membuatnya meninggal karena sakit jantung. Mereka harus bertanggungjawab atas semua itu!"

Sebuah mobil lainnya datang dan langsung berhenti di belakang mobil yang dinaiki Francis, Kiku, dan Willem. Keluarlah dari dalam mobil Mathias Kohler yang tampak panik dan kebingungan. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah masuk ke dalam? Apa kalian sudah meringkus mereka?" tanyanya, panik.

"Belum. Kami—"

Tak sempat Francis menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena sebuah tembakan keras keluar dari salah satu jendela pondok, tepat ke arahnya. Beruntung, sang penembaknya tidak terlalu jitu, sehingga tembakan tadi hanya mengenai kaca spion mobil sampai pecah.

"Apa-apaan itu!" jerit Francis, kaget sekaligus shock. Ia melompati kap mobil dan meringkuk di sisi mobil yang tak menghadap pondok. Sementara itu, tembakan-tembakan lainnya terdengar sahut menyahut dari dalam pondok, menembaki mereka yang berada di luar.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu akan keberadaan kita dan memutuskan untuk menyerang dulu." gumam Willem yang ikut berlindung di samping Francis. Tepat di samping Willem, Mathias meringkuk sambil menggengam pistol.

"Dari jumlah tembakan yang telah mereka lontarkan, sepertinya mereka mempunyai senapan mesin di dalam sana..." ujar Mathias. Mata cokelatnya berkali-kali melirik ke arah pondok melalui kaca mobil.

"Senapan mesin?" ulang Francis histeris. "Bagaimana mungkin mereka punya senapan mesin?"

"Wajar saja, dong! Mereka itu anak buahku! Aku memilih mereka karena pengalaman mereka yang sudah lama berkecimpung di dunia perdagangan senjata ilegal! Selain itu, pengetahuan mereka mengenai senjata-senjata juga cukup luas. Wajar kalau aku merekrut mereka menjadi bawahanku!" kata Mathias lantang. Suaranya sedikit tertutupi oleh bisingnya rentetan tembakan.

"Tapi, kau tidak melakukan penyelidikan mengenai latar belakang mereka sampai mereka berani kabur darimu seperti ini?" sindir Francis.

"Hei, aku orang yang sangat fokus. Untuk apa aku menyelidiki latar belakang mereka kalau yang aku butuhkan hanyalah kemampuan mereka? Diam saja kau, banci! Bicara sekali lagi, kulubangi kepalamu!"

"Apa katamu!"

"Hentikan kalian berdua!" seru Willem lantang, menenangkan dua orang yang berseteru itu. Mata cokelatnya masih sibuk mengawasi pondok mungil yang sibuk memuntahkan timah-timah panas ke arah mereka. Jauh di depan mereka, terlihat Vash, Kiku, dan yang lainnya meringkuk di balik mobil. "Satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berlindung sampai mereka kehabisan amunisi. Saat mereka kehabisan, itulah saat yang tepat bagi kita untuk bergerak menyerang."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka punya amunisi cadangan?"

"Kalau begitu, kita dekati mereka sedekat mungkin. Jeda waktu saat mereka mengisi amunisi bisa kita manfaatkan untuk bergerak mendekat." usul Willem.

"Ide bagus." komentar Mathias. "Tidak seperti si banci berambut pirang itu. Otakmu lumayan cerdas, rambut tulip."

Perkataan Mathias berhasil membuat Francis menggeram kesal sementara Willem menyipitkan matanya tak senang. Siapa juga yang senang dipanggil banci ataupun rambut tulip? Paling tidak, sebutan 'vampir bling-bling' masih terdengar elit daripada 'rambut tulip'. Memalukan...

Setelah beberapa menit mereka diberondong peluru, akhirnya suasana kembali sunyi. Tak ada suara senapan mesin yang menyala ataupun tembakan-tembakan lainnya. Sepertinya amunisi senapan mesin sudah habis. Inilah saatnya serangan balik.

"Ayo!" seru Willem semangat. Ia langsung berlari dan melompati kap mobil dengan pistol terarah lurus ke depan. Matanya yang setajam elang menelusuri jendela-jendela pondok tersebut. Satu demi satu tembakan ia lepaskan pada tiap gerakan yang ia lihat, berharap satu di antara sekian banyak akan mengenai targetnya.

Gerakan serupa juga segera ditiru oleh Vash yang keluar dari balik mobil dan mengarahkan senapan laras panjangnya tepat ke jendela dimana tembakan beruntun tadi keluar. Tanpa ampun, ia menembaki siapapun yang ada di dalam ruangan dengan membabibuta.

Sialnya, para penjahat di dalam sana sudah cukup lihai masalah senapan mesin dan berhasil memasang amunisi baru lebih cepat dari yang diduga-duga. Hanya berselang beberapa detik, mereka kembali menembaki musuh-musuh mereka tanpa ampun.

"AAAKKH!" jerit Lopez kesakitan saat tiga peluru berturut-turut mengenai dadanya, bersarang di jantung. Dengan seketika, ia roboh ke rumput, tak bergerak. Tewas.

Willem yang sudah berada dekat dengan pintu pondok terpaksa harus berlindung di balik sebuah pohon besar. Berhubung ia satu-satunya yang paling dekat dengan pondok, ia menjadi bulan-bulanan amukan senapan mesin. Sebagian besar peluru yang dimuntahkan diarahkan kepadanya. "Sial. Kalau begini, bagaimana bisa aku masuk?" gerutunya.

Tembakan demi tembakan terus dikeluarkan, menahan Willem dan yang lainnya untuk lebih mendekati pondok. Setelah bermenit-menit berlangsung, sudah ada empat korban tewas dari pihak mereka. Yang pertama adalah Perseo Lopez, salah satu pedagang senjata ilegal, dan tiga orang anak buah Vash. Interval tembakan yang sangat rapat membuat keempat orang itu tak sempat berlindung.

"Bagaimana ini, Kiku?" tanya Francis, panik. Ia merundukkan kepalanya lebih dalam ketika sebuah peluru mengenai kaca mobil tempat ia berlindung dan memecahkan kaca _tempered _itu hingga serpihan kecil. Beruntung semua kaca mobil menggunakan _tempered glass. _Bayangkan kalau tidak. Terkena tembakan seperti ini pasti akan langsung pecah berkeping-keping.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tak punya rencana..." sahut Kiku, bingung. Ia berkali-kali melirik ke pondok, mencoba mencari celah untuk menyerang balik. "Bagaimana dengan Antonio dan Gilbert? Sudah kau hubungi?"

"Ya. Aku sudah memberitahu mereka semuanya. Aku juga minta kepada mereka untuk datang membawa pasukan penuh. Khawatir saja kalau baku tembak akan terjadi."

"Dan kau tidak salah, Francis-san. Tapi, kemana dua orang itu?"

Belum sempat Francis menjawab pertanyaan Kiku, terdengar bunyi sirene polisi di kejauhan. Bunyinya semakin lama semakin mendekat dan semakin kencang saja.

"Polisi?" gumam Mathias panik. Sial. Untung saja _Il Dottore _tidak memerintahkan seluruh anggota _Commedia _untuk kemari dan hanya menugasi _Scaramuccia _secara khusus. Kalau para anggota yang lainnya ada, bisa gawat.

Sekitar sepuluh mobil patroli meluncur ke tanah lapang di depan pondok tersebut dan mengepungnya. Sebuah truk khusus mengangkut polisi bersenjata laras panjang tampak melaju mengiringi sebuah mobil sedan hitam. Keduanya berhenti tepat di belakang mobil tempat Francis dan Kiku berlindung.

"Whoa!" jerit Gilbert kaget saat sebuah peluru nyaris saja menyambar kepalanya. Ia langsung berjongkok dan berjalan perlahan-lahan ke tempat Francis dan Kiku. Antonio mengikuti di belakangnya. "Bagaimana keadaan sekarang?"

"Masih seperti ini terus dari tadi. Kita tak dapat bergerak." sahut Francis dengan suara keras. "Paling, hanya Willem dan Vash yang berhasil bergerak mendekat. Vash sedang berlindung di balik semak itu, sementara Willem di pohon besar disana." sambungnya sambil menunjuk sebuah semak belukar dimana terlihat moncong senapan menonjol keluar. Sementara itu, sosok Willem terlihat jelas berlindung di dekat pohon besar yang berjara sekitar lima belas meter dari pintu masuk pondok.

"Bagaimana dia bisa sedekat itu, sementara kalian tak sanggup mendekat?" tanya Antonio, kagum.

"Apalagi kalau bukan kekuatan cinta?"

Sebuah jitakan keras menghantam kepala Francis saat kalimat itu keluar dari sang pemuda Prancis. Sebuah hantaman yang sukses membuat Francis mengerang kesakitan.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, suara tembakan kembali mereda untuk yang kedua kalinya. Amunisi kembali habis rupanya.

"SEKARANG!" seru Antonio, memberi aba-aba kepada para polisi lainnya untuk menyerbu masuk.

Tak perlu dikomandoi dua kali, para pasukan polisi itu menyerbu masuk secara serempak. Dengan senjata tergenggam erat di tangan dan rompi anti peluru melekat di dada, mereka berlari. Sesekali tembakan diarahkan ke pondok untuk menghalau tembakan lainnya. Dengan arah yang pasti, para pasukan itu mendobrak pintu pondok.

"Angkat tangan semuanya! Kalian sudah terkepung!" seru Antonio lantang, sementara polisi-polisi bersenjata lengkap lainnya bergerak cepat ke seluruh sudut ruangan.

Tiga orang terlihat berada di ruangan tersebut dengan senjata terarah ke Antonio dan yang lainnya. Meskipun mereka sudah kalah jumlah, tetap saja mereka tak mau menyerah dengan begitu mudah.

"Menyerah saja kalian ini." seru Gilbert saat melihat sosok tiga orang penjahat yang masih bertekad untuk melawan meskipun sudah terdesak seperti ini. "Tindakan tidak _awesome _kalian sudah gagal.. Menyerah saja sebelum menyesal."

"Tidak akan!" bentak salah satu dari ketiga laki-laki itu. "Kalian yang akan mati kalau berani menangkap kami! Kalian yang akan—"

DOR!

Tak sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika sebuah peluru ditembakkan dan mengenai jantung sang laki-laki.

DOR!

Tembakan kedua terdengar dan menumbangkan satu orang laki-laki lagi. Dua sudah tewas.

"Hentikan tembakan!" seru Antonio lantang. Ia menoleh ke belakang dimana terlihat sosok Vash Zwingli sedang diringkuk oleh beberapa personel polisi. Rupanya pemuda berambut pirang itulah yang melepaskan tembakan.

"Cih!" Tersisa satu orang laki-laki lagi, yaitu ayah Rangga. Dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk kabur. Beruntung Willem dan Kiku yang berada paling dekat langsung menerjang sosok pria tersebut dan menindihnya di lantai kayu, mengunci tiap gerakannya. "Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" serunya marah saat kedua tangannya ditarik ke belakang punggung dan diborgol.

"Kau ditahan atas tuduhan penjualan dan pemakaian senjata ilegal, perampokan uang tunai, serta penculikan." kata Kiku tegas. "Sekarang, beritahu kami dimana kau menyekap Rangga."

Laki-laki itu hanya tertawa. Tertawa begitu keras, seolah mengejek para polisi yang ada disana. "Rangga? Untuk apa kalian menyelamatkan anak biadab seperti dia? Anak tak tahu diuntung yang sudah mencoba untuk membunuh ayahnya sendiri."

Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong, para polisi itu terdiam mendengarkan penuturan lepas ayah Rangga tersebut. Apakah ini berkaitan dengan kasus tiga tahun lalu?

"Anak kurang ajar yang berani mencoba membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri dan berhubungan intim dengan adiknya. Anak seperti dia pantas mati! Tak pantas diselamatkan! MATI!"

Kembali Antonio dan yang lainnya dibuat kaget bukan kepalang saat mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu. Berhubungan intim dengan adiknya? Apakah itu berarti dengan... Razak? Rangga dan Razak mempunyai hubungan dekat yang melebihi batas saudara?

"Simpan omong kosongmu itu di ruang interogasi." kata Gilbert ketus. "Bawa dia ke mobil patroli. Kita lakukan pencarian di seluruh pondok ini."

Dua orang polisi mengangguk saat mendengar perintah dari Gilbert. Mereka langsung menggiring ayah Rangga yang masih tertawa-tawa ke mobil patroli dan melarikannya ke kantor polisi. Interogasi yang panjang akan ia jalani untuk mencari jalan terang dari kasus ini, dan juga kasus tiga tahun lalu.

Antonio melirik Willem yang tampak sangat shock. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sendiri juga pasti akan kaget saat menerima kabar bahwa laki-laki yang ia sayangi telah mempunyai tambatan hati. Yang lebih menyiksa lagi, tambatan hatinya adalah adiknya sendiri. "Willem..."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara tembakan dan keributan dari arah pintu menuju ruang bawah tanah. Beberapa seruan dan letusan senjata api saling sahut menyahut, menandakan ada baku tembak kedua disana. Tapi, suara bising itu hanya berlangsung sebentar dan kembali hening. Terlalu hening malahan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" gumam Antonio, penasaran. Kebetulan, ia melihat Francis muncul dari arah ruang bawah tanah dengan wajah pucat. "Francis, apa yang terjadi tadi? Dan kau mau kemana?"

"Rupanya ada satu orang lagi yang bersembunyi di ruang bawah tanah, bersama dengan Rangga." sahut Francis pelan. "Ya. Kita berhasil menemukan Rangga." ulangnya, saat melihat ekspresi gembira dan tak percaya pada wajah Willem. "Sekarang, aku mau mengambil selimut dulu..."

"Selimut? Untuk apa?"

Francis terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. "... Lebih baik kau lihat sendiri ke _basement, _Antonio."

Dirundung rasa penasaran dan khawatir yang memuncak, Willem langsung berlari menuju _basement. _Ia sempat berjengit jijik saat melihat sesosok laki-laki tergelatak bergelimang darahnya sendiri, tewas akibat baku tembak tadi. Segera ia melupakan pemandangan menjijikan itu untuk kemudian sampai di ruang bawah tanah, dimana seorang pemuda berambut hitam ikal terlihat disana.

Sayang, kondisinya tidak seperti Willem harapkan.

Luka dimana-mana. Bekas darah masih membekas, bahkan beberapa masih menetes. Pakaiannya sudah tak layak lagi disebut pakaian, melainkan robekan-robekan kain. Tali-tali kasar tampak melilit pergelangan tangannya di belakang punggung, menciptakan sebuah bekas luka. Namun, yang membuat amarah Willem memuncak ketika ia melihat noda-noda sperma di lantai dan di sekujur tubuh Rangga. Berani-beraninya bedebah itu memperkosanya!

"Rangga..." panggil Willem lembut. Dihampirinya sosok Rangga yang masih terdiam, tak bergerak sama sekali. "Rangga, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut. Tangan kanannya ia panjangkan untuk membelai perlahan helai rambut ikal tersebut.

Rangga berjengit saat kontak terjadi. Matanya ia pejamkan begitu erat, seolah-olah takut akan dipukul. Ia meringkukkan tubuhnya lebih dalam, membentuk bola untuk melindungi bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

Melihat sikap Rangga yang seperti ini membuat hati Willem semakin sedih dan marah. Sedih, karena ia merasa gagal dalam melindungi pemuda ini. Marah, tentu karena tindakan biadab yang dilakukan empat orang itu pada Rangga. Sungguh keterlaluan. Terlihat jelas kalau mereka menyiksa pemuda ini sebelum berlanjut ke pemerkosaan.

"Rangga, aku akan menolongmu. Tunggu sebentar." Dikeluarkannya sebliah pisau lipat untuk memutuskan tali-tali yang mengiris pergelangan tangan Rangga. "Tenanglah, Rangga. Aku sudah disini. Sebentar lagi, kita akan—"

Dengan sangat cepat, Rangga langsung memeluk Willem erat. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher sang pemuda Belanda itu dan kepalanya ia benamkan dalam-dalam pada pundak bidang sang pemuda. Tangis yang telah lama ia tahan akhirnya pecah dan tak terbendung lagi. Air mata mengucur dengan derasnya tanpa henti.

Sementara Willem sendiri hanya sanggup diam dan membiarkan Rangga meluapkan semuanya.

**

* * *

**

Sudah seminggu lebih sejak Rangga dirawat di rumah sakit untuk mengobati luka-lukanya. Sebagian besar lukanya dapat sembuh dengan cepat, terutama luka-luka lebam. Untuk patah tulang di rusuk yang ia alami, memang butuh waktu cukup lama, namun Rangga menunjukkan kemajuan pesat dalam perkembangannya. Yang mengkhawatirkan dokter adalah luka akibat pemerkosaan itu. Bukan masalah luka internal yang terjadi, namun lebih kepada luka mental.

"Aku ingin kalian untuk tidak membahas kejadian itu sementara ini." Kata Elizaveta Herdevary, sang dokter yang merawat Rangga. Dokter yang sama yang telah merawat Rangga juga saat kasus kebakaran itu. "Biarkan ia menceritakan semuanya atas kemauannya sendiri. Jangan ganggu dia dengan kasus-kasus ini."

Antonio dan yang lainnya—ditambah Razak—hanya bisa mengangguk lesu.

Melihat tanggapan orang-orang ini yang lesu, Elizaveta tersenyum simpul. "Semangatlah sedikit, kalian ini. Berita baiknya, ia sudah pulih dari luka-lukanya. Bahkan, besok ia sudah boleh pulang ke rumah kalau ia mau. Bagus, kan?"

Mendengar berita baik seperti itu mau tak mau membuat Antonio tersenyum lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Dokter."

"Sama-sama." balas Elizaveta sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak mau titip salam untuk Roderich, Eliza?" tanya Gilbert usil sebelum sang dokter pergi.

"Bicara sekali lagi kujahit mulutmu, Gilbert." ancam sang dokter sebelum kembali berjalan meninggalkan yang lainnya.

Kelima orang itu sekarang berdiri dalam diam, terpaku pada tempatnya masing-masing. Gilbert masih menatap nanar sudut dimana Elizaveta berbelok. Francis sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya. Antonio sendiri entah kenapa terus menunduk, menaruh perhatian lebih pada lantai vynil yang ia pijak. Sementara Willem menatap Razak begitu lekat, sampai-sampai membuat obyek perhatiannya merasa risih.

"Bisa tolong berhenti melihatku seperti itu, kepala tulip?" desah Razak, gusar dengan sikap Willem. "Atau kau ada perlu denganku?"

"Tidak." gumam Willem pelan, lalu memalingkan wajahnya, cuek.

Razak menatap Willem dengan tatapan tak suka. Bagaimana mungkin kakaknya bisa bertahan dan bekerja dengan orang seperti ini berseliweran? Kasihan sekali kakaknya itu. "Yasudah. Kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau menatapku sampai sebebgitunya? Menyebalkan..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Razak." Suara Antonio memecahkan dinginnya suasana di antara mereka berlima. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus sepasang mata cokelat milik Razak. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Ini berkaitan dengan penangkapan ayahmu. Kami sudah menginterogasinya beberapa hari yang lalu, dan ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami luruskan mengenai kasus tiga tahun lalu."

Razak menatap Antonio dengan tatapan dingin dan sebal. Jelas sekali terlihat kalau ia tidak suka masalah tiga tahun lalu itu diungkit-ungkit ke permukaan. Menyebalkan...

"Kami berusaha untuk mengorek lebih dalam lagi dari interogasi tersebut, tapi ayah kalian tidak mau berkata banyak. Mungkin, kau ingin menceritakannya dari sisimu sendiri, Razak?"

"Sejauh mana dia sudah bicara?" tanya Razak dingin.

"Ayahmu hanya mau bicara mengenai Rangga yang menembaknya dan..." Antonio terdiam sesaat, berpikir untuk mencari padanan kata yang sesuai untuk mengungkap hal berikutnya. "Dan juga tentang... Hubungan kau dan kakakmu."

Sang pemuda berambut ikal dan bermata cokelat itu mendengus pelan. "Dasar tua bangka. Dia sendiri yang bilang kalau hubunganku dengan kakak ini aib, tapi sekarang malah dia sendiri yang membocorkannya. Payah."

"Jadi... Kau tidak menyangkal itu, Razak?" tanya Francis, ragu. "Kau tidak menyangkal hubunganmu dengan Rangga?"

"Tentu. Kenapa aku harus menyangkal hal itu? Aku mencintai Rangga sepenuh hati. Apa aku harus membohongi kalian mengenai status hubunganku dengan Rangga hanya karena ia kakak kandungku? Hah. Maaf saja. Aku bukan pembohong ulung seperti itu. Aku mencintai Rangga dan aku senang untuk mengakuinya. Dengan begini, orang lain akan tahu, kan, kalau kakakku itu sudah ada yang punya." Razak menatap Willem dengan tajam ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir yang sukses membuat Willem geram. Melihat Willem yang sebal seperti itu malah membuat Razak tersenyum puas. "Jadi, mereka-mereka yang mengincar kakakku lebih baik mundur sekarang juga. Karena aku dan kakakku saling mencintai dan saling memiliki."

"Bukan begitu, Razak. Kami hanya sedikit kaget dengan berita ini, itu saja. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk menghakimimu dan Rangga. Maaf kalau kau merasa seperti itu." kata Francis. "Lalu, mengenai penembakan tiga tahun lalu..."

"Aku tidak mau bicara." kata Razak lantang. Ia melihat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan pose angkuh. "Kalian sudah menangkap ayahku, kan? Tanyai saja ia terus sampai ia mau membongkar semuanya."

"Tapi, kalau kita bisa mendapatkan versi darimu juga..."

"Versi dariku hanya ini: Kalau Rangga tidak menarik pelatuk saat itu, dia yang akan mati. Dia dan juga aku." desis Razak penuh emosi. "Sekarang, kalau kalian sudah selesai, aku harus kembali ke tempat Rangga dan memberitahunya atas berita baik ini. Aku yakin ia sendiri sudah tidak betah berada di rumah sakit. Permisi."

**

* * *

**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor yang sunyi tersebut. Pencahayaan yang remang-remang membuat sosok bersetelan jas hitam itu dapat membaur dengan begitu apiknya dengan gelapnya malam. Dengan pasti ia berjalan melangkah menyusuri koridor, bagaikan pemburu yang berjalan mendekati mangsanya.

Akhirnya, sampailah ia di depan sebuah penjara mungil tempat seorang pria ditahan. Pria di balik sel itu sedang duduk-duduk membaca buku sebelum ia menyadari bahwa ia kedatangan tamu tak diundang. Melihat sosok tersebut berdiri di depan pintu selnya membuat penghuninya berdiri dan menghampirinya. Senyum sinis tersungging di bibirnya ketika menyadari siapa yang datang.

"Untuk apa kau kemari, hah? Memohon ampun padaku? Sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu atas apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku!" desis sang pria di dalam penjara.

Laki-laki yang berdiri di luar sel masih terdiam. Mata abu-abunya menatap dingin laki-laki paruh baya di depannya. Bibir merahnya merapat, membentuk satu garis lurus yang tegas. Tak ada keramahan ataupun kelembutan terlukis sama sekali di wajahnya. Semuanya menyiratkan bahaya dan kebencian yang amat sangat.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau bicara? Takut dengan ayahmu ini, hah?" sindir sang laki-laki di dalam sel. Ia tertawa pelan.

Begitu perlahan dan anggun, pemuda bersetelan hitam itu menarik keluar sebuah _handgun _dari saku celananya, mengarahkannya tepat ke kepala orang yang ada di balik jeruji besi. Mata abu-abunya berkilat penuh kebencian ketika_ savety _pistol ia lepas perlahan-lahan.

Kepanikan terukir jelas di mata laki-laki penghuni penjara tersebut. "A... Apa-apaan ini? Kau mau membunuhku disini?"

Ia terdiam, tak menyahut. Hanya matanya yang menyiratkan kesungguhan.

"Kau tidak mungkin membunuhku! Kau... Kau akan tertangkap kalau membunuhku seperti ini!"

Masih bisu.

Laki-laki penghuni sel itu bergerak mundur, takut melihat moncong senjata yang tertuju lurus padanya, tepat di antara kedua bola mata. "Kumohon... Kumohon jangan bunuh aku. Aku ini ayahmu, Rangga..."

Rangga mencibir. Senyum sinis terukir di bibirnya, sementara matanya memancarkan kesadisan. "Lucu." bisiknya. "Kau mengucapkan kalimat yang sama persis kuucapkan ketika teman-temanmu itu akan memperkosaku. Dan kau ingat apa yang kau balas waktu itu? Tidak ada. Kau malah menyuruh mereka untuk lebih beringas dari sebelumnya!"

Tubuh laki-laki itu gemetaran. Takut untuk menjemput maut. Ia masih belum siap.

"Kau pikir aku mau mengampunimu setelah apa yang kau perbuat padaku, hah?"

Laki-laki itu gemetar semakin hebat. Matanya yang mulai berair berkali-kali mengerling ke arah moncong senjata yang tertuju padanya. Takut.

"Pikir ratusan kali sebelum kau memutuskan untuk berbuat macam-macam denganku, Ayah. Karena aku yang sekarang bukanlah seorang pengecut dan penakut seperti dulu."

DOR!

Hanya sekali tembak, sebuah peluru berhasil merangsek masuk ke otaknya. Lubang kecil tepat di tengah-tengah kedua bola mata tampak jelas dengan darah mengucur pelan. Cipratan darah menghiasi tembok-tembok dinding di belakang. Abu-abu dan merah saling bercampur.

Rangga menatap dingin sosok ayahnya yang sudah terkapar tak bernyawa. Sorot matanya menyiratkan kepuasan sekaligus kebencian yang luar biasa dalam.

"Kau yang sampah." desis Rangga penuh kebencian. "Kau sampahnya. Kau yang pantas mati."

Rangga memasang sebuah topeng berwarna hijau toska sebelum meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara. Sebagai _Brighella, _ia meninggalkan mayat tersebut untuk membusuk di neraka.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **... Abis ini, saya beneran mau nebelin potongan aja, deh.

Eh, betewe. Soal fanart itu kemaren belom jelas, ya? Jadi begini. Ini bukan lomba, kok. Jadi, buat siapa aja yang mau bikin fanart dari fanfic ini silakan. Mau bikin bentuk cover kayak yang ada di tumblr saya atau doodle atau potongan adegan yang ada di cerita ini juga boleh, kok. Masalah bagus atau nggaknya itu gak masalah. Selama komunikasinya tersampaikan, saya pasti suka. Hehehe. #tekomarsnyakumat #abaikan Nah, masalah publish dimana sebenernya silakan publish dimana aja, terserah kalian. Mau di deviantart, FB, twitter, manapun itu bebas. Asal, nanti link menuju fanart itu dikirimin ke saya. Atau mau kirim langsung gambarnya ke email saya juga oke, kok.** Larasnivellas **kayak gitu. Hehehe. Nanti, semua fanart yang masuk bakal saya kumpulin terus saya posting di tumblr saya. Tenang, nama kalian bakal tetep ada sebagai pemilik gambar itu. Hehehe.

Jadi? Ini gak maksa, kok. Jadi, kalo mau silakan. Kalo nggak juga gak apa-apa. Hehehe. Oiya. Terakhir tanggal 1 Januari, ya. Heheh. Gak kerasa udah mau taun baru aja. =3=

**Arthur Kirkland sexy : **... pasti penggemar arthur. Heheh. Makasih reviewnya, ya. Salam kenal juga.

**Ritsu Echigo : **Ohoooi! Hahah! Eh, Indo kembali menyemei saudara ASEAN-nya! Kali ini gilirannya Thailand! Hohoho! Ah, anggep aja si Alfred bangkit dari kubur khusus buat side story doang. Hohoho. Banyak yang gak suka adegan raepnya, ya? Ehehe. Scot dkk... Gak tau kapan keluarnya. Hehehe. Cemungud UASnya, ya! Makasi reviewnya!

**Minazuki Zwei : **waaah... banyak yang mau semesteran, ya? Ahei! Sama, dong! #terussayagakbelajar #harusnyabikinkonstruksi #magerkumat #plak Yah. Dia malah minta bokapnya ikutan nge-raep... Ini saya update lagi. Hehehe. Emang, saya ini mahasiswa mageran yang selalu kabur dari tugas. #plak Makasih reviewnya!

**Arthur Kirkland Hot : **... Euh, berasa deja vu sama penname paling atas... Ah, lupakan. Lemon? Hmm... Liat nanti, ya. Makasih reviewnya.

**Chiarii : **Salahkan Rangga yang punya tampang uke-minta-diraep-sama-semua-seme. #plak Eits! Kemaren-kemaren dia berhasil menyemei Malay, Laos, sama Thailand! Asiiikkk! Makasih reviewnya, ya.

**El : **Ahahah. Ntar ada hukumannya sendiri buat Iggy. Tapi, masih lama. Hohoho. Aaaw. Udah liat, ya? Yang sama Razak udah liat, belom? #promosi Mau ikutan fanart-nya? Ayo, ikutan! #maksa #hajared Makasih reviewnya!

**Sheep. Sheep : **Reviewmu bales disini aja, ya? Heheh. IYA! Dirimu ninggalin saya demi Sev! Cuma (at)debinsane yang mau nemein saya sampe tamat-mat-mat! TT^TT Kejamnya dirimu pada tantemu yang satu ini, wahai ponakan... TTATT Iya! Tadinya ini awalnya bukan prussia sama spain. Berkat ide darimu buat nunjukin mereka berdua duluan, berhasil selesai dengan cepet! Hahaha! Ngeteh di rumahnya, sih. Yaaah, anggep aja ada CCTV, terus si Iggy ngeliat via TV. Hahaha! Iya... Raepnya emang jelek. Hiks... TTATT BrighellaxAntonio? Sabar, boy. Mungkin ada. Inget. MUNGKIN. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Caca Sakura Diamond : **Willem udah nyelametin Rangga, kok, di chapter ini. Hehee. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

Sip. Udah dibales semua, kan? Nah, berarti sekarang saatnya saya buat nebelin potongan ditemani 'Amazing Race'. Aheeei!

Toodles.


	12. Tested : Brighella

**A/N : **Aaaahhh~! Oyabuuunn! Aku padamuuuu! XD MY GOD, ANTONIO! SAYA CINTA MATI PADAMU SANGAAAT! SUARAMU BIKIN SAYA MELTING GAJE DAN SENYUM LABIL DI STUDIO SAMBIL BIKIN DENAH SAMA POTONGAN! AAAAHHHH~! XD Bodo amat, deh, itu anak-anak cowok ngeliat gue aneh, temen-temen gue pada bingung kenapa gue mendadak nari-nari gaje sambil bikin potongan atau meneriakkan "VAMOS ESPANA" sepanjang hari! BODO AMAAAT! YANG PENTING AKU PADAMU, OYABUUUUNN! XD Antonio, mending sama gue aja, deh, daripada sama Lovi, atau Nethere, atau Gilbo, atau Francis, atau SEME MANAPUN DI DUNIA INI! XD

DAN APA-APAAN ITUUU? SI OYABUN NYARIIN NETHERE! AAAAHHH~! #tendangIndojauh2 Udah, Ndo! Lo relain aja si vampir bling-bling itu buat Oyabun! Toh, lo udah punya Malay! NETHEREXSPAIN! XD #dihajarfansNetherexIndo

... Mendadak saya gak ada feel buat nulis Godfather gara-gara denger lagunya Oyabun. THE SONG IS TOO DAMN SEXY TO BE TRUE! #nosebleedsegentong #matibahagia Kawan-kawin, Godfather saya sudahi sampai sini! Terima kasih buat reviewnya! XD #hajared

**Disclaimer : **AAAAHHH~ SAYA CINTA OYABUUUNN! OYABUN OYABUN OYABUN OYABUN! #gulingguling Ehm. Pencipta karakter SUPER KEREN dengan suara SUPER SEXY ini adalah Hidekazu Himaruya. OYABUN, MARRY ME! XD

**Warning : **OYABUN YANG SUPER SEKSI, DENGAN SUARA SUPER KEREN DAN MENGGODA GIMANAAAA. OYABUN YANG SANGAT AMAT SANGAT SUPER DUPER MENGGODA IMAAAANN! AAAAHHH! SUARAMU MENGALIHKAN DENAH DAN POTONGANKU, OYABUUUUNN! Ehm. Sho-ai. Ehehe.

**Listening to : **"La Pasion No Se Detiene" by Go Inoue, seiyuu Spain/Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. ... Udah, ah. Capek fangirling mulu. =3=

Oh, iya. Buat yang bertanya-tanya muka edward cullen versi Nethere, silakan bukan ini. http : / / img687. imageshack. Us / img687 / 4620 / netherwards. jpg All credit goes to **Danimark**! XD

**

* * *

**

Kilatan lampu blitz menguar, menerangi sel yang sempit itu. Beberapa polisi bersarung tangan sibuk berkeliaran, meneliti dan mengumpulkan data sebanyak mungkin. Sudut demi sudut mereka susuri demi menemukan setitik—ya, setitik—petunjuk untuk menangkap pelakunya.

Tak dapat mereka perkiraan ini semua.

Seorang penjahat telah terbunuh di dalam penjara mereka.

Pembunuhannya begitu apik dan bersih. Tak ada bekas-bekas pemaksaan masuk, tak ada jejak, tak ada apapun. Semuanya terjadi seolah-olah korbannya tewas demikian adanya. Hanya bekas luka kecil menganga di tengah kepalanyalah yang menjadi idikator pembunuhan.

Sisanya? Tak ada.

Sang pembunuh bagaikan bayangan, merasuk memasuki penjara dan membunuh korbannya.

Berwald Oxsentierna berdiri tepat di samping mayat pria bertubuh besar. Umurnya sekitar empat puluhan dan baru saja dijebloskan ke penjara atas tuduhan penjualan senjata ilegal, pencurian uang dalam jumlah besar, konspirasi kriminal, serta penculikan. Ia tertangkap oleh polisi dalam kasus penculikan baru-baru ini. Seorang anggota polisi ia culik bersama tiga orang temannya dan mereka siksa. Entah siksaan bagaimana yang diterima _rookie _tersebut, Berwald masih belum mendapatkan berita detailnya dari Antonio. Yang jelas, terjadi adu tembak yang cukup sengit antara polisi dan penjahat di kala itu. Selain itu, terbongkar pula kasus pencurian uang besar-besaran sejumlah satu juta dollar dari sebuah bank swasta milik keluarga Zwingli yang berdomisili di Swiss. Sekarang, sang presdir bank tersebut, Vash Zwingli, sedang berada dalam pengawasan dan persidangan ketat. Mengingat ia telah membunuh dua dari empat orang kriminal pelaku pencurian sewaktu penyergapan tempo hari lalu. Tapi, sepertinya ia tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman yang terlalu berat, mengingat dirinya sudah dikawal oleh deretan pengacara terbaik dari seluruh dunia. Kalau tidak bebas seutuhnya, paling ia hanya akan mendapatkan hukuman ringan.

Sang inspektur divisi pembunuhan itu menghela napas panjang. Mata birunya kembali melihat mayat yang terkapar di bawah kakinya. Sebuah lubang kecil menganga tepat di tengah-tengah kepalanya, di antara dua bola matanya. Mata abu-abunya masih terbelalak, membentuk ekspresi terkejut dan takut yang sangat kentara.

Melalui bisik-bisik yang ia dengar—gosip para polisi, kalau bisa dibilang gosip—laki-laki ini adalah ayah kandung dari Rangga, rekan sang detektif nomer satu kepolisian, Antonio Carriedo. Entah apa tujuan dan maksud dari laki-laki ini sampai nekat menculik dan menyiksa darah dagingnya sendiri. Bahkan, dari bisik-bisik tersebut juga tersiar kabar mengenai Rangga yang... entahlah. Sampai detik ini, Berwald masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana seorang ayah sanggup membiarkan anaknya diperlakukan semena-mena seperti itu. Seburuk itukah Rangga di mata ayahnya?

"_Ayolah, Berwald. Ia tidak seburuk itu."_

"_Oke, dia memang mempunyai beberapa teman dekat yang merupakan buronan polisi. Lalu kenapa? Selama ia masih bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri, aku tidak masalah!"_

"_Jangan melarangku untuk bertemu dengannya! Kau bukan ayahku, Berwald! Kau hanya sepupuku!"_

"_Jangan ikut urusan ini, Tino! Biar kau tunangannya, aku tak pernah ambil pusing mengenai pendapatmu!"_

"_Kenapa? Memangnya apa yang salah dengannya? Ia bisa berubah! Aku yang akan membuatnya berubah!"_

Kembali satu desahan napas panjang meluncur keluar dari mulut Berwald. "Lagi-lagi..." gumamnya. "Entah kenapa, setiap kali mendengar cerita keluarga yang bersalah, aku jadi ingat mereka berdua."

Berwald mengalihkan pandangannya keluar sel kecil tesrebut. Mata birunya menatap nanar kelebatan manusia yang lewat di depan dan sekitarnya, sibuk mengambil sampel dan barang bukti di dalam sel. "Apa yang sekarang mereka lakukan, ya? Norge dan orang itu?" gumamnya pelan. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum melirik melalui ekor matanya ke arah mayat yang terkapar di atas lantai konkret itu dan mendengus.

"Kalau sampai sepupuku itu mengalami nasib sama seperti anak buahmu ini, Kohler, akan kukuliti kau."

Seorang anggota polisi datang menghampiri Berwald untuk memberitahukan bahwa Antonio dan yang lainnya sudah datang. Mereka sudah siap untuk menyelidiki penyebab kematian laki-laki ini atas permintaan Berwald. Berkat Antonio dan kawan-kawannya penjahat ini berhasil diringkus dan dijebloskan ke penjara.

"Hai!" sapa sang detektif berdarah Spanyol itu ceria sambil diiringi empat orang lainnya. "Maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk menegaskan pada Francis bahwa mayat itu tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan."

Terlihat seorang Francis Bonnefoy berdiri kaku jauh di belakang Antonio. Wajahnya pucat dan ekspresi wajahnya menampakkan ketidaksukaan serta jijik, bercampur menjadi satu. "Dimana-mana, mayat itu sama. Sama-sama menjijikan..."

"Kau ini tidak _awesome _sekali, Francis!" tegur Gilbert, sang albino berdarah Jerman itu merangkul sahabatnya sejak SMA itu sambil tertawa pelan. Tangannya yang terlapisi sarung tangan karet menepuk-nepuk enteng pundak sang pemuda Prancis. "Mayat seperti ini, sih, masih belum seberapa. Iya, kan, 'Tonio?"

Sang detektif yang dipanggil hanya bisa nyengir lebar, sementara Francis melirik kedua temannya itu dengan tatapan jijik dan memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kalian berdua sama-sama menjijikan..."

"Pantas saja kau memilih masuk divisi narkotika, Francis. Melihat mayat saja kau mau pingsan begini..." gumam Willem, setengah kasihan dan setengah mengejek.

Menghiraukan tiga orang rombongannya tersebut, Antonio langsung berjalan menuju Berwald berdiri, tepat di samping mayat yang mati tersungkur itu. Mata hijaunya menatap datar sosok mayat tersebut dan bertanya, "Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Pertama," Berwald mengangkat jari telunjuknya. "Kau adalah orang pertama yang menangkapnya. Siapa tahu kau menemukan sesuatu yang janggal disini atau di tubuhnya. Kedua, coba kau perhatikan lukanya."

Antonio, sedikit mengerenyit saat mendengar perkataan Berwald, langsung berjongkok di depan mayat dan memperhatikan kondisi mayat. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mengetahui bekas luka yang ditinggalkan oleh sang pembunuh pada korbannya. "... Bukankah ini sama dengan ciri khas..."

"_Brighella? _Ya." kata Berwald, menyelesaikan kalimat Antonio yang terputus. "Sebuah tembakan tepat di antara kedua bola mata korban. Begitu presisi dan rapi. Benar-benar ciri khas dia. Selain itu, peluru yang digunakan juga sama dengan peluru-peluru yang lainnya. Peluru 9 mm."

"Kartu?"

"Tidak ada kartu sejauh ini."

Antonio mengerenyit. Ia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, masih menatap bingung mayat yang tergeletak di depannya. "Baru kali ini _Brighella _tidak meninggalkan kartu." gumamnya.

"Tapi, bukankah lebih tepat pertanyaannya adalah kenapa dia dibunuh oleh _Brighella_?" sambung Gilbert yang melirik mayat melalui balik punggung Antonio. Mata merahnya menyipit tajam saat melihat bekas luka tembakan di kepala korban.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Willem, takut. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

"Maksud Gilbert adalah kenapa _Brighella _sampai rela bersusah-susah untuk membunuh orang ini." kata Antonio, menjelaskan maksud perkataan Gilbert. "Selama ini, ia menjalankan misi atas perintah seorang atasannya bernama _Il Capitano. _Sekarang, dengan dia tidak meinggalkan kartu seperti ini, pasti pembunuhan ini bukanlah misi yang diberikan oleh _Commedia dell'Arte. _Sepertinya ini pembunuhan yang terjadi atas inisiatif _Brighella _itu sendiri."

"Inisiatif sendiri?" ulang Francis, bingung. "Maksudmu _Brighella _membunuh orang ini atas dasar dendam pribadi?"

"Atau membalaskan dendam seseorang." imbuh Antonio.

"Kalau ia membalaskan dendam orang lain, berarti ini kemungkinan besar terkait dengan kasus pencurian uang yang baru-baru ini terbongkar, ya." ucap Berwald sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Bisa jadi ini pembalasan atas sekian banyak kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan." tebak Willem.

"Atau," Suara Antonio yang lantang memecahkan keributan para polisi dalam menciptakan hipotesa. "_Brighella _ingin membalaskan dendamnya. Ia kesal karena dia telah diculik dan disiksa seperti itu. Untuk itulah ia datang kemari untuk membalaskan dendam atas dia."

Seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada Antonio ketika sang detektif mengerluarkan dugaan tersebut. Semuanya menatap dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus ragu.

"Apa maksudmu..."

"Ya. Sepertinya Rangga kita tercinta ini punya hubungan dengan _Brighella. _Hubungan yang cukup dekat, kalau sampai si pembunuh ini rela bersusah payah menghabisi pria ini."

**

* * *

**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

**

* * *

**

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kiri Rangga, membuat pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu terjatuh ke lantai marmer sambil memegangi pipinya yang nyeri.

"BODOH!" Raung kemarahan menggema di ruangan yang besar itu. Seorang laki-laki bertopeng hitam berdiri angkuh tepat di depan Rangga yang masih jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Sorot matanya begitu dingin; percampuran antara amarah dan rasa khawatir. "Kau ini BODOH, _Brighella!_ Untuk apa kau membunuh laki-laki itu, hah?"

Rangga—_Brighella—_hanya bisa terdiam sambil memegangi pipinya yang panas. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, tak berani melihat atasannya. Ya, untuk kali ini, ia memang salah. Tidak seharusnya ia membunuh ayahnya seperti itu, seberapapun ia telah menyakiti dirinya. Ia harus menunggu perintah langsung dari atasannya, atau meminta salah satu dari rekannya untuk membunuh bedebah itu. Bukan dengan tangan sendiri ia menyabut pistol dan melubangi kepala ayahnya.

"Dengan kau membunuhnya, semua kecurigaan akan terarah padamu dan orang-orang terdekatmu, kau tahu itu!" seru _Il Dottore, _murka. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk sosok _Brighella _yang masih terduduk lemas di bawah kakinya. "Kenapa kau tidak menunggu perintah dariku, atau minta tolong salah satu dari temanmu, hah! Untuk apa kalian saling kenal seperti ini!"

_Scaramuccia _melihat kejadian itu dengan penuh rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. Ya. Rekan kriminalnya yang bertopeng hijau toska itu sedang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh _Il Dottore _tepat di depan para petinggi _Commedia dell'Arte _yang lainnya. Sebuah penghinaan besar bagi siapapun itu untuk dimarahi di depan rekan-rekannya, bahkan sampai terjadi kontak fisik seperti ini.

'Ini salahku.' pikirnya dalam hati. Kalau saja ia lebih teliti memilih anak buah dan mempertimbangkan latar belakang keluarga atau apapun, kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi.

Ah, mungkin tinggal menunggu waktu bagi _Scaramuccia _untuk menyusul _Arlecchino _ke alam baka, karena ia sudah membahayakan _Brighella. _Hukuman karena telah melukai—bahkan sampai membuat sang anak buah tercinta milik _Il Dottore _ini diperkosa dengan sangat kurang ajarnya—adalah hukuman mati. Bahkan mungkin lebih sadis dan lebih menyakitkan dari itu. Membayangkannya saja membuat Mathias bergidik ngeri. Semoga saja _Il Dottore _tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu.

Sebagian besar anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _tampak sangat tak nyaman dengan Rangga yang dimarahi habis-habisan oleh atasan mereka. Bagi anggota lainnya, apa yang dilakukan oleh ayah Rangga itu sudah kelewat batas. Bila mereka berada di posisi Rangga, tanpa ragu akan mereka bunuh orang tua biadab seperti itu. Orang tua macam mana yang membiarkan anaknya diperkosa berulang kali di depan matanya? Belum lagi bekas-bekas luka yang ditorehkan di sekujur tubuh _Brighella. _Ya. Orang macam itu pantas untuk dibunuh.

Namun, tak semua anggota tampak kurang senang dengan hukuman yang diberikan pada _Brighella. Il Capitano _adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersenyum puas melihat tamparan keras seorang _Il Dottore _mendarat di pipi kiri _Brighella. _Sebuah tamparan yang sangat keras, sampai-sampai Arthur yakin akan membekas sampai beberapa hari.

_Il Dottore _menatap dingin Rangga yang masih tertunduk lemah. Tubuhnya yang masih lemah karena luka-lukanya masih terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin. Tangan kirinya menyentuh pipi kirinya yang panas menyengat, hasil benturan dengan telapak tangan _Il Dottore. _Mata abu-abunya tertutupi oleh helai demi helai rambutnya yang berwarna hitam.

"_Il Dottore," _panggil _Scapino _ragu. Suaranya yang biasanya lantang sekarang berubah menjadi pelan dan sangat hati-hati. "Saya... Maaf, kalau saya lancang. Tapi, rasanya ini sudah cukup. Kasihan _Brighella. _Lagipula, rasanya pantas saja baginya untuk membalaskan dendamnya sendiri. Anda tidak tahu apa yang—"

"Oh, aku tahu, _Scapino._" desis _Il Dottore _tajam. "_Scaramuccia _dan _Il Capitano _sudah memberitahukan semuanya padaku tentang apa yang terjadi pada _Brighella. _Dan aku masih tetap saja berpikiran bahwa ia terlalu gegabah! Kau tahu? Aku sudah mempersiapkan _Pulcinella _untuk membunuh dia dalam waktu dekat, tapi kenapa kau malah mengambil jalan sendiri tanpa meminta izin dariku?" Kembali raung kemarahan seorang _Il Dottore _terdengar.

Rangga masih saja terdiam. Ia tidak berani berkata apa-apa. Tidak berani, atau tidak punya satu patah kata pun untuk diucapkan.

_Il Dottore _menatap dingin sosok _Brighella, _anak buah kesayangannya itu masih bersimpuh di bawah kakinya. Ia terlihat begitu lemah dan tak berdaya, tapi di satu sisi menguar pula aura gelap yang membuat orang takut untuk mendekatinya. "Ikut aku, _Brighella._" perintah sang pemimpin sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Dengan patuhnya Rangga mengangguk dan mengikuti sosok _Il Dottore _yang telah duluan melangkah menuju kamar. Namun, sebelum ia betul-betul meninggalkan ruangan, terasa sebuah tangan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Razak.

"Kak," bisiknya lirih. Matanya menyinarkan kesedihan yang amat sangat serta kekhawatiran. Terlihat jelas bahwa sang adik ini tidak ingin kakaknya pergi mengikuti pemimpin mereka.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di antara para petinggi _Commedia dell'Arte _bahwa _Il Dottore _menyimpan sedikit ketertarikan pada _Brighella. _Awalnya, mereka berpikir bahwa pemimpin mereka itu menyukai _Brighella _karena bakatnya yang luar biasa sebagai penembak. Namun, ternyata rasa ketertarikan itu jauh lebih besar dari sekedar orang yang tertarik pada bakat. Sang pemimpin telah menyimpan semacam perasaan suka—mungkin juga cinta—pada bawahannya itu. Lihat saja sikapnya yang mendadak jadi panikan ketika suatu hal buruk terjadi pada Rangga. Dengan segala macam cara, akan ia habisi orang-orang yang telah melukai orang terkasihnya itu.

Semuanya sudah tahu akan rahasia ini. Semua. Termasuk Razak. Dan jelas sang adik ini tidak ingin membagi kakaknya dengan siapapun, meskipun itu adalah atasannya sendiri. Rangga adalah miliknya. Miliknya seorang.

Rangga sendiri tahu betul apa yang dimaksud Razak. Mata cokelat sang adik sudah berbicara banyak. "Sudahlah. Ini salah satu bentuk kita berterima kasih padanya. Kalau bukan karena dia, kita mungkin sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi..."

"Tapi..."

Rangga menyentuh lembut pipi kanan Razak dan mengecup bibir merah sang adik. Sebuah kecupan singkat yang hanya bertahan sekian detik sebelum Rangga menarik wajahnya menjauh sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sampai kapanpun aku akan terus mencintaimu, Razak. Apapun yang terjadi."

Sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di bibir Razak ketika mendengar sumpah setia kakaknya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan kembali menangkap bibir sang kakak dalam ciuman yang cukup lama. "Begitu pula denganku, Kak. Selamanya aku akan terus mencintaimu."

Rangga tersenyum singkat dan mengangguk. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamar _Il Dottore _dimana sang pemimpin sudah menunggu. "Maaf, saya terlambat. Tadi ada sedikit..."

"Dimana?" tanya sang pemimpin ketus.

"Eh?"

"Dimana saja mereka sudah melukaimu. Menodaimu, Rangga?"

"I... Itu..."

Belum sempat Rangga memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan atasannya itu, dua tangan telah merengkuh pinggangnya dan mendekapnya ke tubuh yang hangat. Hembusan dan tarikan napas _Il Dottore _terasa menggelitik lehernya. _Il Dottore _kemudian menciumi pipi kiri Rangga, tempat dimana ia baru saja menamparnya dengan keras. "Maafkan aku." bisiknya pelan. Ciumannya mulai bergerak turun dari pipi ke leher jenjang _Brighella, _merasakan tiap sisi kelembutan dari kulit sawo matang tersebut. "Aku hanya khawatir Carriedo akan membongkar identitasmu."

Rangga hanya terdiam dan membiarkan _Il Dottore _terus menciuminya.

Sang pemimpin _Commedia dell'Arte _itu lalu menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menatap kedua mata abu-abu Rangga. "Yang berlalu, biarlah berlalu. Sekarang, aku akan membuatmu lupa atas kejadian yang menimpamu."

Dan ia mendaratkan bibirnya, mengulum dan mencium dengan penuh gairah kedua bibir ranum milik _Brighella. _Kedua tangannya bergerak naik dan turun, merasakan tiap lekuk dan detail tubuh pasangannya, sementara bibirnya masih sibuk mengulum bibir Rangga.

Rangga sendiri tidak memberikan reaksi balasan pada atasannya itu. Ia hanya berdiri mematung di depan _Il Dottore. _Pandangan matanya kosong, bahkan terlihat sedikit sedih. Bahunya sedikit gemetar ketika tangan _Il Dottore _menyelinap masuk melalui sela-sela kemejanya dan melepaskan satu per satu kancingnya. Matanya memejam penuh ketakutan ketika sepasang bibir kembali mendarat di atas kulitnya yang sensitif, tepat di pangkal leher. Tangannya terkepal begitu erat ketika hisapan lembut serta gigitan pelan di lehernya menghasilkan sebuah bekas luka merah menyala.

Ingin rasanya ia berteriak meminta tolong. Ingin ia berteriak dan mendorong atasannya itu menjauh, menjauhlah darinya. Ia tak ingin ini semua.

Tiap sentuhan, jilatan, ciuman, serta gigitan yang diberikan oleh _Il Dottore _hanya membuatnya terus teringat akan kejadian itu. Kejadian di ruang bawah tanah saat ia secara brutal disiksa, lalu diperkosa oleh tiga orang itu. Ia tak menginginkan ini semua.

Ia tak mau disentuh oleh orang ini.

Ia tak mau bagian tubuh paling intimnya terekspos pada orang ini.

Ia tak mau.

Yang ia inginkan hanyalah bersama dengan orang yang ia kasihi.

'Razak...'

Dan sebulir air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya yang lembut.

**

* * *

**

Malam telah tiba dan Antonio masih saja berkutat dengan data-data yang ia kumpulkan selama ini. Semenjak kasus pembunuhan di dalam penjara tadi pagi, ia mulai membongkar-bongkar arsip-arsip lama miliknya mengenai _Commedia dell'Arte, _terutama mengenai _Brighella. _Tiap detail ia teliti, tak ingin sedikitpun kehilangan petunjuk. Bahkan hingga titik dan koma dari tiap kalimat adalah penting menurutnya.

"Aku kutangkap kau sekarang, _Brighella._" desis Antonio penuh kebencian. Api semangat terlihat jelas, terpancar dari kedua lautan hijau di matanya. "Akan kutangkap kau sekarang juga!"

"_Aku—aku juga mencintaimu. Hei! Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, brengsek? Jangan kesenangan karena cintamu berbalas, ya! Dasar detektif sialan!"_

"_He? Melamarku? Hmm... Memangnya pernikahan sesama jenis diperbolehkan? Benarkah? Umm... Mungkin ya, mungkin juga tidak. Hei! Terserah aku mau menjawab apa!"_

"_Cinta itu omong kosong, Antonio. Suatu hari nanti, pasti kau akan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian, sementara kau sudah menemukan penggantiku. Cemburu? Si... Siapa yang cemburu, brengsek! Hilangkan senyum menjijikan itu dari wajahmu!"_

"Paella_ lagi? Kau ini hanya bisa masak _paella, _ya? Coba sekali-kali masaklah pasta."_

Seluruh tubuh Antonio mendadak terdiam ketika kilatan masa lalu itu kembali terputar di otaknya. Masa-masa indah saat ia lewati bersama Lovino Vargas kembali menguar, lepas dari sangkar yang telah ia kunci rapat dan ia simpan jauh di dalam ingatannya.

"_Hubungan kita tidak akan berjalan lancar, Antonio. Kau tahu sendiri aku ini siapa, bagaimana latar belakang keluargaku. Suatu saat nanti, akan tiba waktu dimana kita berdua akan berdiri di dua bidang yang berbeda. Hubungan ini... Lebih baik kita akhiri sebelum salah satu dari kita merasa tersakiti."_

"_Bunuh saja aku, Antonio. Dengan ini, kau bisa mendapatkan ketenaran dan nama besar yang selama ini kau inginkan, kan? Ayo. Tak usah ragu lagi. Bunuh saja aku. Sudah kubilang sejak dulu kalau kau akan mengkhianatiku, Antonio. Sekarang, kau mengkhianatiku dengan pekerjaanmu itu."_

"_Cinta itu omong kosong. Bualan terbesar sepanjang masa yang selalu dikeluarkan oleh umat manusia. Cinta itu tidak ada. Cinta itu palsu dan cinta itu sampah! Hanya orang bodoh yang akan terus percaya pada cinta. Dan aku bukanlah orang bodoh, Antonio. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak menggantungkan diri pada cinta kita berdua."_

"_Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kukatakan padamu, Antonio, bahwa aku membencimu? Apakah selama ini kalimat 'aku benci kau' yang selalu kulontarkan padamu itu kau anggap sebagai ungkapan cinta yang luar biasa dalam yang tersembunyi? Mimpi saja kau!"_

"_Aku membencimu, Antonio. Bunuh aku kalau kau berani."_

"_Bunuh aku dan kau akan memperoleh nama baik yang kau inginkan. Bunuh aku sekarang juga."_

"_Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, Antonio. Kau tak punya cukup nyali."_

Antonio melempar berkas-berkas yang ia pegang, frustrasi. Sambil mengerang pelan, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, muak dengan semua penyelidikan ini. "Lovi..." desisnya pelan, lirih. "Kenapa... Kenapa kau harus bersikap seperti itu..."

Sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar dari arah pintu. Dan sebelum Antonio menyahut apapun, sang pengetuk sudah membuka pintu dan menapakkan kaki ke dalam ruang kerja sang detektif. Pria itu memiliki rambut pendek berwarna putih dengan mata merah yang menusuk. Bibirnya membentuk satu garis tipis dan kerenyitan di dahinya tampak jelas saat melayangkan pandang pada kondisi ruang kerja yang berantakan.

"Kenapa lagi sekarang, eh, Antonio?" tanya Gilbert santai sambil berjalan mendekati meja kerja sahabatnya itu. Setumpuk data ia bawa, hasil berburu dari ruang arsip kepolisian. "Frustrasi memikirkan kasus ini, atau frustrasi mengingat Vargas?" tanyanya, sedikit menyindir. Ia meletakkan berkas-berkas yang ia bawa tepat di depan muka Antonio, sengaja untuk membuat pemuda Spanyol itu semakin kesal.

Benar saja. Antonio mendelik tajam ke arah Gilbert. Baru saja tumpukan berkas itu menyentuh mejanya, sang detektif langsung menepisnya kesal, hingga kertas-kertas tersebut berantakan di lantai. "Jangan membuatku marah, Gilbert." desis Antonio tajam. Kilat amarah tampak jelas di matanya.

Sementara itu, Gilbert sendiri masih tampak santai. Ia malah tersenyum senang karena berhasil membuat kesal Antonio. "Sudahlah, Antonio. Untuk apa kau mengharapkan orang yang sudah tidak mungkin kembali? Lupakan ia sejenak dan kembalilah ke kasus."

Antonio tidak merespon apapun. Ia masih terdiam menatap kosong berkas-berkas yang terhampar di mejanya dan di lantai kantor. Semuanya—entah kenapa—selalu mengingatkannya pada Lovino Vargas. Terutama yang berhubungan dengan _Brighella. _Begitu familiar...

Jentikan jari di depan wajahnya berhasil mengalihkan pikiran Antonio dari masa lalunya. Ia mendongak untuk mendapati Gilbert sedang menjentik-jentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Antonio untuk menarik perhatian sang detektif. "Ada apa?" tanya Antonio.

Gilbert menghembuskan napas panjang, terlihat jelas bahwa ia merasa terusik dengan sikap bengong Antonio. "Kau ini. Bengong begitu bisa-bisa kau kesambet setan, lho. Tidak _awesome _sekali. Mana data-data yang kubawakan langsung kau tampik begitu. Ck." Sang pemuda berambut putih itu berlutut dan mulai memunguti satu per satu lembaran kertas.

Antonio masih terdiam di kursinya, menatap kosong sosok Gilbert yang memunguti kertas di lantai. "Kau... Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"Aku kemari untuk menyerahkan beberapa data mengenai _Commedia dell'Arte _dan juga _Brighella." _kata Gilbert. Ia berdiri setelah berhasil mengumpulkan kertas-kertas tersebut dan sekarang sibuk menyusunnya berdasarkan laporannya. "Selain itu, aku kemari juga untuk menanyakan sudah sampai sejauh mana hipotesamu, 'Tonio?"

"Hipotesaku masih sama seperti terakhir kita kembali dari penjara. Sepertinya pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh _Brighella _kali ini berkaitan dengan penculikan Rangga. Semua bukti mengarah kesana. Mulai dari ayahnya, tak ada kartu, sampai penjara yang tidak disusupi."

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini," Antonio mulai mengambil secarik kertas kosong dan sebuah alat tulis. "Kalau kita perkirakan mengenai kasus perampokan yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu adalah inti balas dendam pembunuhan kali ini, agak kurang cocok. Kenapa? Pertama, karena orang yang dirugikan langsung oleh perampokan itu adalah Zwingli, dan dia sudah membalaskan dendamnya dengan membunuh dua orang tersebut. Ia juga terlihat sangat puas saat interogasi. Kalau kita berpikiran bahwa ini adalah ulah para nasabah yang dirugikan, itu juga tidak mungkin. Karena, orang ini tidak terlibat langsung pada perampokan ini. Yang melakukannya adalah tiga orang rekannya yang sudah tewas. Lalu, untuk apa ia membunuh orang ini? Toh, pelaku sebenarnya sudah tidak ada.

"Kasus lainnya misalnya adalah perdagangan senjata yang sering dilakukan oleh orang ini. Mungkin saja pembunuhan kali ini didasarkan pada dendam sesama pedagang ilegal. Tapi, agak aneh karena tidak ada bekas masuk paksa dari luar penjara. Dan hal ini membuatku mencurigai kasus terakhir yang menjadi inti permasalahan."

"Sebentar, sebentar." potong Gilbert, sebelum Antonio masuk ke bagian analisis. "Kenapa kau bisa curiga dengan kasus penculikan Rangga? Apa hubungannya dengan penjara yang tidak dimasuki paksa?"

"Dari keterangan penjaga bahwa tidak ada bekas paksaan masuk ke dalam penjara." kata Antonio. "Itu berarti, sang pelaku bisa melengggang masuk ke dalam penjara tanpa perlu khawatir tertangkap. Kemungkinan pertama adalah ia mempunyai _back up _polisi yang bisa melindunginya dan menyusupkannya ke dalam fasilitas kepolisian, atau ia adalah bagian dari polisi itu sendiri sehingga tidak mencurigakan kalau ia keluar-masuk penjara."

Tampak Gilbert mencerna perkataan Antonio. Dahinya berkerenyit, sedang berpikir keras. "Apa kau curiga kalau—"

"Aku curiga kalau identitas _Brighella _yang sebenarnya adalah salah seorang dari orang terdekat Rangga. Atau bisa jadi dia adalah Rangga itu sendiri."

"Begitu..." Gilbert menghembuskan napas panjang sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Tapi, sampai sekarang masih belum jelas siapa _Brighella, _kan?"

"Ya. Walau aku masih berharap bukan Rangga. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya, tapi dia adalah kemungkinan terbesar sebagai _Brighella. _Ia menyimpan dendam pribadi pada ayahnya dan ia pernah mencoba untuk membunuhnya dulu, tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Kita belum menanyainya tentang hal itu..."

"Sama saja. Apapun alasannya, ia sudah pernah berusaha untuk membunuh ayahnya sendiri."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Lovino, hm? Kalau kecurigaanmu jatuh pada Rangga, itu berarti Lovino bukanlah _Brighella _Itu berarti ia benar-benar sudah tidak ada lagi_._"

Mendadak suasana di kantor itu terasa dingin dan menusuk. Sangat tidak bersahabat dan membuat siapa saja yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut ingin keluar. Keluar, secepatnya.

"Itu..." Suara Antonio terdengar bergetar dan sedikit tercekat. "Aku memilih untuk tidak membahas itu." ucapnya lirih. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sebelumnya, ia mengambil jaketnya dan menyampirkan pakaiannya itu di pundaknya. "Oh, iya, Gilbert. Aku mau minta tolong. Kumpulkan data sebanyak mungkin tentang Rangga dan orang-orang di dekatnya. Aku mau semuanya sudah ada di mejaku besok pagi."

"Iya, iya." sahut Gilbert ogah-ogahan. "Beristirahatlah, Antonio, sementara aku dan yang lainnya menghabiskan malam untuk mencari data-data lagi."

Antonio hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Gilbert. Ia lalu memutar gagang pintu dan keluar, kembali ke apartemennya untuk menyingkirkan uneg-uneg di kepala. Segelas _gin _atau _rum _akan bisa membuatnya lupa.

**

* * *

**

Rangga berjalan pelan melewati koridor kepolisian. Wajahnya tertunduk dan senyum tak terlihat sama sekali di bibirnya. Mata abu-abunya tampak lebih gelap dari biasanya dan kosong.

"Lihat. Itu dia yang—"

"Oh. Kalau tidak salah dia—"

"Ayahnya yang—"

"Memalukan sekali ada—"

Bisik-bisik terus menyertai Rangga sepanjang jalan menuju mejanya. Semua tatapan mata rekan-rekan polisinya tampak menusuk tajam dan lidah mereka mengumbar berita miring mengenai dirinya.

Ia sampah. Ia sudah tahu itu. Tak butuh mereka, para penggosip, untuk menyebarkan berita itu ke dunia.

Ia sampah, dan ia sudah menyadari itu.

Sebuah tepukan lembut di pundak menyadarkan sang pemuda Indonesia itu dari lamunannya. Dengan wajah pucat dan mata membelalak kaget, ia memutar tubuhnya untuk mendapati sosok seorang Wllem berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei." sapa sang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu. Senyum tipis tampak menghiasi wajahnya. "Kau sudah sembuh, Rangga?" tanyanya, basa-basi. Tentu ia tahu kalau Rangga sudah cukup sehat untuk bisa masuk kantor. Toh, dia yang selama ini selalu rutin menanyai dokter mengenai perkembangan Rangga.

Rangga sempat terdiam sesaat, menatap Willem dengan tatapan ragu sebelum menjawab, "... Ya. Aku sudah tak apa-apa, Will. Terima kasih sudah bertanya."

Willem kembali terdiam. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Rangga, mengawal sang pemuda sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Sebenarnya, ia ingin melakukan percakapan lebih jauh. Bukan hanya sekedar sapaan garing seperti 'Hai', 'Apa kabar', dan yang lainnya. Ia ingin menanyakan lebih detail mengenai perasaan Rangga. Apa ia butuh bantuan tertentu?

"Hoi, Rangga~" Kali ini sebuah sapaan mendayu khas seorang Francis Bonnefoy terdengar dari seberang ruangan. Sang pemuda Prancis itu bahkan berjalan menghampiri Rangga dan menepuk pundaknya ringan.

Willem bisa melihat ekspresi tak senang dan sedikit—agak meragukan, tapi ia tak mungkin salah—ketakutan ketika telapak tangan Francis membuat kontak dengan pundak Rangga. Seolah-olah pemuda berambut hitam ikal ini takut untuk disentuh. Bahkan tak ingin disentuh sama sekali. _Gesture _tubuhnya juga mengindikasikan ia merasa terancam berada di dekat Francis.

"Selamat datang kembali!" sambung sang polisi Prancis itu, masih tersenyum lebar. Ia bahkan merangkul pundak mungil Rangga dan menggiringnya ke ruangannya.

Lagi, Willem melihat reaksi aneh pada tubuh Rangga yang biasanya tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Pundaknya menegang dan matanya membelalak, ketakutan. Tangannya terkepal keras di samping tubuhnya. Ada apa ini? Ia terlihat sangat takut dengan Francis.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi ketiganya untuk sampai ke ruang kerja Antonio dimana Gilbert sedang sibuk mencari data mengenai _Commedia dell'Arte. _Ketika pintu dibuka, sang albino langsung mendongak dari pekerjaannya dan tersenyum lebar. Apalagi ketika ia melihat komradnya, Rangga, ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan. "_Gutten Morgen_!" sapanya dalam bahasa Jerman yang fasih. "Akhirnya kau masuk kerja juga, Rangga! Sudah sembuh, kan?" tanyanya.

Rangga tidak membalas apa-apa. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah ia tak ingin berada disini. Ia tak mau berada di ruangan ini, bersama dengan mereka. Ia ingin keluar.

"Ma... Maaf. Boleh aku... keluar..." bisiknya pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Francis dari pundaknya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat mendorong Francis menjauh. Wajahnya pucat luar biasa dan mata abu-abunya menghindari tatapan kebingungan para rekan kerjanya. "Aku... Sedikit..."

Rangga tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya dan langsung keluar ruangan, entah menuju kemana.

"Ada apa dengan dia?" gumam Gilbert keheranan. "Tidak biasanya dia langsung kabur begitu saja."

"Biar aku yang periksa." kata Willem. Dengan segera, ia berjalan mengikuti Rangga. Dilihat dari arah belokannya, sepertinya pemuda itu menuju toilet.

Benar saja. Willem menemukannya di toilet, sedang membungkuk rendah dengan kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggir wastafel. Wajahnya luar biasa pucat dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetar. Bulir-bulir air tampak membasahi wajahnya. Sepertinya ia baru saja menyiramkan air untuk sedikit menyegarkan dirinya. Sayang, perbuatan itu nampaknya percuma.

"Rangga." panggil Willem lembut seraya berjalan mendekati sosok Rangga yang masih membungkuk di atas wastafel. "Rangga, kau kenapa? Kau masih sakit?"

Rangga tidak membalas apa-apa. Ia masih terdiam dan menunduk lebih dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Willem mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh punggung Rangga. Aneh. Ia tidak bereaksi seperti saat Francis menyentuhnya. Ada apa ini? Yang lebih aneh lagi, ia bahkan merasakan gemetar tubuh Rangga sedikit berkurang ketika telapak tangannya mengelus lembut punggung pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Aku tak bisa..." gumam Rangga. Suaranya sedikit serak. "Aku tak bisa berada disana..." sambungnya.

"Kena—"

Belum sempat Willem menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Rangga langsung berbalik dan memeluk erat pemuda berambut pirang itu. Kedua lengan Rangga dilingkarkan pada leher Willem, memeluk pemuda itu dengan sangat erat dan wajahnya ia benamkan ke pundak bidang sang polisi Belanda.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa." bisik Rangga lirih, tepat di samping telinga Willem. "Aku... Aku merasa takut bila disentuh oleh siapa saja sekarang. Semua orang, kecuali Razak. Dan kau."

Willem sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan Rangga. Sepertinya trauma akibat pemerkosaan itu berdampak pada Rangga yang takut untuk disentuh oleh siapa saja, kecuali dua orang tersebut. Bisa disentuh oleh Razak itu cukup masuk akal, mengingat kedekatan mereka berdua. Sepasang saudara sekandung sekaligus kekasih. Tapi, bagaimana dengan dia? Ia tidak punya hubungan khusus apapun dengan Rangga. Bahkan, selama ini Rangga selalu menunjukkan gelagat tak suka setiap kali Willem berada di dekatnya. Lalu sekarang?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian." Kembali Rangga berbisik pelan sambil mengencangkan pelukannya pada Willem. Ia bahkan mendesah pelan, merasa begitu nyaman. "Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Dan keduanya hanya sanggup terdiam disana, memeluk satu sama lainnya. Hanya dengan kedekatan inilah mereka bisa merasakan keamanan. Aman, berada di dalam dekapan satu dan yang lainnya.

**

* * *

**

_Il Capitano _melangkah enteng memasuki ruang kerja atasannya, _Il Dottore. _Di tangannya tergenggam sebuah kotak CD, lengkap dengan CD-nya. Masih polos, tanpa label apapun. Senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya, sementara raut puas serta gembira terpancar jelas.

Ya. Hari ini, ia akan melanjutkan fase balas dendamnya yang berikutnya. Ia akan membuat _Brighella _menderita luar biasa. Mati, kalau perlu.

"Ini balasan karena sudah membunuh Alfred, _Brighella._" bisiknya pelan, sebelum mengetuk tiga kali pintu di depannya.

_Il Dottore _mendongak dari berkas-berkas laporan misi para anak buahnya ketika Arthur memasuki ruangannya. Matanya menyipit, tanda tak senang. Sudah berkali-kali ia mengatakan kepada semua orang untuk tidak mengusiknya ketika ia sedang memeriksa berkas, kecuali ia sendiri yang meminta orang itu untuk hadir.

"Ada perlu apa, _Il Capitano_?" tanyanya, sinis. "Tidak kau lihat kalau aku sedang sangat sibuk?"

"Sebentar saja, _Il Dottore. _Aku yakin kau pasti akan terkejut melihat apa yang kubawakan kemari." kata Arthur sambil memperlihatkan kotak CD yang ia bawa.

Kedua alis _Il Dottore _terangkat. Kedua tangannya yang semula sibuk memegang berkas-berkas mulai menyingkirkan itu semua. Matanya tampak sangat tertarik dengan CD yang dibawa oleh _Il Capitano. _Sedikit. "Apa isinya?"

"Rekaman yang kudapat mengenai kasus penculikan _Brighella._" sahut _Il Capitano _ringan. Ia kemudian memasukan CD itu ke dalam CD _player. _"Aku menemukan rekaman ini di ruang bawah tanah tempat _Brighella _disekap. Sepertinya para penjahat itu merekam semua aksi mereka untuk ditonton ulang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" tanya _Il Dottore, _sedikit curiga. "Bukankah barang-barang seperti ini seharusnya berada di tangan polisi sekarang?"

"Aku memerintahkan anak buahku sendiri untuk mengambilnya dari kepolisian, _Il Dottore._" Mana mungkin ia mau berterus terang kalau sebenarnya ia sendiri yang merekam itu semua dan menyaksikannya di rumahnya sambil menyesap teh? Bisa-bisa Arthur langsung dibunuh oleh atasannya itu. Bahkan mungkin dimutilasi terlebih dahulu dan dikuliti...

_Il Dottore _mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih menatap tajam layar televisi, dimana adegan penyiksaan terhadap anak buah kesayangannya itu mulai diputar.

Terlihat jelas bagaimana orang-orang itu menyiksanya. Jeritan minta tolong, permohonan ampun, serta teriakan penuh kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut Rangga terdengar sangat jelas. Semuanya terekam jelas di dalam video itu, bahkan hingga ke adegan pemerkosaannya. Begitu detail dan gamblang.

_Il Dottore _menggertakkan giginya ketika ia melihat _Brighella, _anak buah kesayangannya, pembunuh nomer satu dalam tubuh _Commedia dell'Arte, _disetubuhi dengan sangat kurang ajar seperti itu. Yang lebih mengesalkan lagi adalah sikap sang ayah yang seolah tidak peduli. Kadang terdengar pula suaranya meminta teman-temannya itu untuk lebih menyiksa Rangga. Orang tua brengsek seperti itu memang pantas mati.

"Dan ini adalah adegan saat polisi berhasil menyerbu masuk ke dalam sarang mereka." kata Arthur. Tepat saat itu, terlihat di layar televisi polisi-polisi berseragam khusus dengan rompi anti peluru memasuki ruang bawah tanah. Salah satunya adalah Francis yang kemudian langsung keluar lagi, entah kemana. Polisi-polisi lainnya masih sibuk mengamankan mayat penjahat yang berhasil mereka ringkus.

Dan tak lama kemudian masuklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. Ekspresi khawatir dan cemas tampak jelas di wajahnya. Namun, eskpresi itu segera sirna saat melihat tubuh Rangga yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai semen tersebut. Ia langsung berlutut di samping Rangga dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat, memutuskan tali-tali yang mengiris pergelangan tangannya.

Yang membuat _Il Dottore _membelalak kaget berikutnya adalah reaksi _Brighella. _Tanpa berkata apa-apa, sang pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung memeluk pemuda berambut pirang itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Menangis dan menangis. Ia bahkan tidak peduli bahwa tubuhnya tidak tertutupi selembar pun kain. Rangga terlihat sangat putus asa dan sekaligus lega.

Apa-apaan ini? Siapa pemuda itu?

_Il Capitano _tersenyum licik saat melihat ekspresi atasannya. Terlihat jelas kalau sang _Il Dottore _tampak kesal dengan adegan itu. "Orang itu bernama Willem van der Plast." katanya. "Salah satu rekan _Brighella _dalam kepolisian. Yang kudengar, ia dan _Brighella _cukup dekat. Bahkan, mereka sering terlihat berdua. Kedekatan keduanya cukup mencurigakan dan agak kurang cocok bila dianggap hanya sebatas teman biasa."

Kedua tangan _Il Dottore _mengepal dengan begitu erat. Geram. Ia tak mau anak buah kesayangannya mempunyai rasa dengan orang lain. Polisi pula! Ini keterlaluan.

"Panggil _Brighella._" kata _Il Dottore. _"Katakan padanya, aku punya misi baru dan dia tidak boleh menolaknya."

Betapa gembiranya _Il Capitano _ketika mendengarnya. Begitu gembira, sampai-sampai senyum kepuasan tak bisa lepas dari wajahnya.

**

* * *

**

Rangga memasuki ruang kerja _Il Dottore _dengan perasaan tak karuan. Ini aneh. Tidak biasanya sang atasan memanggilnya secara khusus hanya untuk memberikan sebuah misi. Biasanya, ia selalu menerima perintah misi melalui _Il Capitano _ataupun email. Agak aneh kalau sekarang ia meminta _Brighella _untuk datang khusus ke markas dan menemui sang atasan.

"Anda memanggil saya, _Il Dottore?_" tanya Rangga pelan.

"Ya. Aku mempunyai sebuah misi penting untukmu, _Brighella._" jawab _Il Dottore _santai. "Sebuah misi yang cukup penting. Baik bagi organisasi dan juga dirimu, _Brighella._ Itupun kalau kau masih ingin diterima di dalam organisasi."

Kening Rangga berkerenyit bingung. Apa maksudnya dengan diterima di organisasi. "Saya—"

"Aku mau kau untuk membunuh seseorang." potong _Il Dottore. _"Bila kau gagal membunuh orang ini, kau yang akan mati dengan tuduhan pengkhianatan terhadap organisasi. Tapi, bila kau berhasil, kau bisa hidup tenang disini. Bagaimana?"

Rangga terdiam. Apa artinya ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia diberi misi seperti ini?

Melihat ekspresi kebingungan yang terlukis jelas di wajah Rangga membuat _Il Dottore _kembali berbicara untuk menjelaskan maksud pemberian misi ini.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku mulai merasakan kalau kau agak melupakan tujuanmu menyusup ke kepolisian. Aku menyuruhmu untuk menyusup ke sana dengan tujuan untuk mengamankan setiap kasus yang berhubungan dengan organisasi. Belokan semua fakta, hilangkan semua bukti, dan kembalikan logistik kita yang tertahan disana.

"Sayangnya, misi itu mulai kau lupakan. Kau mulai terbawa suasana dan melupakan bahwa kau adalah _Brighella. Brighella _yang menyamar sebagai polisi. Bukan Rangga Wicaksono, seorang _rookie _jebolan dari akademi kepolisian."

Rangga masih terdiam. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan dibawa.

"Maka, aku memberimu misi ini. Anggap saja misi ini sebagai tes keloyalanmu pada organisasi. Bila kau berhasil, itu artinya kau masih setia pada kita. Tapi bila kau menolak ataupun gagal menjalankannya, itu artinya kau lebih memilih kepolisian dan dengan resmi menjadi pengkhianat organisasi."

Rangga memejamkan matanya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang belakangan ini ia mulai melupakan tugas utamanya dalam kepolisian. Wajar kalau sekarang ia mendapatkan ujian seperti ini dari sang atasan. "Baiklah." katanya. "Siapa yang harus saya bunuh, _Il Dottore_? Apakah Carriedo?"

"Tidak. Sisakan Carriedo untukku. Biar aku yang membunuhnya." balas _Il Dottore _sambil mengayunkan tangannya enteng. "Aku hanya ingin kau membunuh satu orang saja. Mudah, kan?"

Kerutan di dahi Rangga semakin dalam. "Hanya... satu?" ulangnya, ragu. Aneh. Biasanya sang atasannya ini akan memerintahkan ia untuk sekaligus membunuh dua atau lebih orang. Jarang sekali untuk satu. Kecuali, target kali ini luar biasa sulit. Siapa? Apakah Inspektur Roderich? Inspektur Oxsentierna?

"Aku mau kau membunuh Willem van der Plast."

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**A/N : **Man... Begadang tiga hari bikin mata gue siwer gak karuan. Dan untungnya lagi, gue gak salah nulis 'RANGKA BAJA RINGAN' jadi 'RANGGA BAJA RINGAN' waktu teler ngerjain detail konstruksi. Bisa nangis darah gara-gara harus ngulang kertas. Kejadian waktu itu aja udah aneh sangat. Bisa-bisanya nama dosen itu ketulis di belakang kata 'RANGKA', demi apapun... Dan untungnya lagi, WIREMASS gak diketik WISEMAN atau lebih parah lagi, WILLEMMASS.

Dan eksternal saya diundur sampe hari Selasa, padahal hari Jum'at kemaren harusnya saya udah bebas tugas. KAMPREEEEETTT! DX Begadang lagi, kan, gue. Ihiks.

Oiya. Maaf banget review untuk chapter 11 kemaren belom dibales. Ntar kalo tugas-tugas kepret ini udah kelar, bakal saya balesin bareng sama chapter 12 ini. Hehehe. Oh, iya. Buat fanartnya masih berlaku sampe tanggal 1 Januari, lho. Abis 1 Januari itu, mau saya posting di tumblr. Cemungud buatnya, teman-temin! XD

Dan... Ada yang mau review? Hiburlah mahasiswi arsitektur interior ini dengan review-review panjang kalian. Lumayan, menghibur di tengah tumpukan denah, potongan, dan konstruksi yang pengen banget saya robek. Oh, damn. Belom buat maket... TT^TT


	13. Convinced : Il Dottore

**A/N : **Akhirnya, kawan-kawin! Tugas saya selesai! Presentasi eksternal berjalan dengan sangat lancar, biarpun maket hasilnya super duper sampah. Hohoho. Terima kasih buat doanya, teman-temin!

DAN SAYA KESEL SAMA PERTANDINGAN PERTAMA FINAL AFF! LASER KAMPRET! MALAY CUPU! HARUSNYA MEREKA DIDISKUALIFIKASI SAMA FIFA! GGRRAAAAHH! Maaf, saya beneran emosi ngeliat game itu. Dan mereka bangga menang 3-0 pake LASER! WOI! LAPANGAN BOLA, BUKAN TEMPAT DUGEM, MONYONG! NTAR PAS DI GBK DILEMPARIN TABUNG ELPIJI 3 KG BARU TAU RASA LO!

Ih, sumpah, saya masih kesel. Kalo mainnya fair, sih, gak apa-apa. Kayak Swiss vs Spain di World Cup. Biar Spain kalah, saya masih rela. Ini? GAK RELAAAA! BOM ATOM AJA ITU STADION! KAMPRET! MANA SPIRIT FAIR PLAY KALIAN, HAH? DASAR KALIAN CUPU TINGKAT DEWA! Oke, gue akuin Indo mainnya juga rada kedodoran, TAPI LASER! WOI, TANDING BOLA, BUKAN LAGI KONSER, MUNGKIIINN!

Masih kesel, sumpah... =_= Pokoknya, kepada para pemain dan suporter Malay kalo mau nonton ke GBK kalian harus siap sedia nyawa lebih, ya.

**Disclaimer : **Karakter adalah kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Warning : **Sho-ai. Anjrit, saya masih kesel... Mulai sekarang, Melayucest dikurangin. Gak tau, deh. Bakal ada adegan Melayucest lagi apa nggak. Iiiihhhh! #tendangtabunggas #lemparkerazakbiarKABOOM!

**Listening to : **"Garuda di Dadaku"—Netral. Cemungud, Indonechaaaa! #hajared Dan saya masih dendam kesumat sama Malay gara-gara pertandingan final... #mutilasirazak

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Menggaje dulu, lah. Ini otak saya baru kembali seger setelah kelar presentasi eksternal. #masihmutliasirazak #congkelmatanya #potongpotongbadannya #tebarkelaut #bakartulangnya

**

* * *

**

**SIDE STORY**

Siapa bilang para anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _itu kurang pergaulan? Jangan salah. Mereka super duper gaul dan sangat up to date untuk berita-berita (juga gosip) di seluruh dunia. Apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut masalah di dunia kriminal. Maka, tak heran bila para anggotanya mempunyai _account _personal di dunia maya.

_Facebook, MySpace, _blog, dan _Twitter._

Terutama _Twitter..._

**(at)brekele : **Terpaksa bikin akun lagi. Bikin ribet emang kalo punya kehidupan ganda. Ck.

**(at)sCRAPino : (at)brekele **Belagak amat lo. Eh, sampe **(at)thedoctor **baca tweet ini, lo bisa dibantai! Dikasih _codename _bagus-bagus malah diplesetin jelek begini...

**(at)scaramunch : **Heyaaa. Disebut. Hahah! RT **(at)sCRAPino : (at)brekele **Belagak amat lo. Eh, sampe **(at)thedoctor **baca tweet lo ini bisa dibantai! Dikasih _codename _bagus-bagus malah diplesetin jelek begini...

**(at)jokerbuger : **RT **(at)scaramunch : **Heyaaa. Disebut. Hahah! RT **(at)sCRAPino : (at)brekele **Belagak amat lo. Eh, sampe **(at)thedoctor **baca tweet lo ini bisa dibantai! Dikasih _codename _bagus-bagus malah diplesetin jelek begini...

**(at)sCRAPino : **... **(at)jokerburger **itu siapa, sih?

**(at)sandrone : **Kakak! **(at)pulcinella **ayo kita nikah sekarang!

**(at)brekele : (at)jokerburger (at)sCRAPino (at)scaramunch **eh, begok! Jangan di-mention, mungkin!

**(at)pant_alone : **LAPAAAAAARR~ (colek **(at)burrattino**)

**(at)sCRAPino : **... Nama akun **(at)pant_alone **bikin gue mikir yang 'iya-iya' #smirk #lirik **(at)brekele**

**(at)brekele : **Apa lo lirik-lirik! Kakak lo lagi stres mikirin misi iniiii! Kenapa misi gue makin hari makin menggunung? Mending gue jadi anak interior aja, deh! TTATT RT **(at)sCRAPino : **... Nama akun **(at)pant_alone **bikin gue mikir yang 'iya-iya' #smirk #lirik **(at)brekele**

**(at)burrattino : **Woi, #commedia ada rapat nanti malem. Kalo mau protes, mention aja **(at)seorangkapiten**

**(at)jokerburger : (at)sCRAPino **Gila, lo! HERO kayak gue gak lo apal namanya? Ck! Parah! Katanya satu!

**(at)sCRAPino : **Minta ditabok sangat anak ini... =_= RT **(at)jokerburger : (at)sCRAPino **Gila, lo! HERO kayak gue gak lo apal namanya? Ck! Parah! Katanya satu!

**(at)scarmunch : **nama-nama yang gak kreatif **(at)sandrone (at)pulcinella **sama **(at)burrattino**

**(at)pant_alone : (at)sCRAPino (at)brekele **emang nama gue kenapa? :D

**(at)pulcinella : **GAK MAUUU! DX RT **(at)sandrone : **Kakak! **(at)pulcinella **ayo kita nikah sekarang!

**(at)seorangkapiten : **Eh, apa-apaan ini nama gue disebut? =_= RT **(at)burrattino : **Woi, #commedia ada rapat nanti malem. Kalo mau protes, mention aja **(at)seorangkapiten**

**(at)seorangkapiten : **Wuahaha! MATI, LO! D RT **(at)scaramunch : **Heyaaa. Disebut. Hahah! RT **(at)sCRAPino : (at)brekele **Belagak amat lo. Eh, sampe **(at)thedoctor **baca tweet lo ini bisa dibantai! Dikasih _codename _bagus-bagus malah diplesetin jelek begini...

**(at)brekele : **HEH! KENAPA DIBAHAS LAGI, SIH! KALIAN DIRASA! RT **(at)seorangkapiten : **Wuahaha! MATI, LO! D RT **(at)scaramunch : **Heyaaa. Disebut. Hahah! RT **(at)sCRAPino : (at)brekele **Belagak amat lo. Eh, sampe **(at)thedoctor **baca tweet lo ini bisa dibantai! Dikasih _codename _bagus-bagus malah diplesetin jelek begini...

**(at)burrattino : (at)brekele **makanya, lo ganti aja biar gak dibahas terus sama anak-anak. Lo juga aneh, ah.

**(at)brekele : (at)burrattino **gak mau! Ntar kalo tetep pake brighella, gue gak kreatif kayak elo, **(at)sandrone **sama **(at)pulcinella**!

**(at)sCRAPino : (at)pant_alone **yaaah... ngertilah, maksud gue apa. Hohoho.

**(at)sCRAPino : (at)brekele **jangan galau-galau, ah! Ntar gue jadi males pengen nyeret elo ke kamar. Sekarang.

**(at)sandrone : **HEH! SAYA TUSUK KAMU! RT **(at)brekele : (at)burrattino **gak mau! Ntar kalo tetep pake brighella, gue gak kreatif kayak elo, **(at)sandrone **sama **(at)pulcinella**!

**(at)pulcinella : **kolkolkolkol... RT **(at)brekele : (at)burrattino **gak mau! Ntar kalo tetep pake brighella, gue gak kreatif kayak elo, **(at)sandrone **sama **(at)pulcinella**!

**(at)burrattino : **Wah, ngejek... =_= RT **(at)brekele : (at)burrattino **gak mau! Ntar kalo tetep pake brighella, gue gak kreatif kayak elo, **(at)sandrone **sama **(at)pulcinella**!

**(at)brekele : (at)sCRAPino **tapi kakakmu ini emang lagi galau. Gimana, dong? Galau banget, sampe pengen nari-nari striptease di tengah jalan raya...

**(at)scaramunch : **Ngantuuuukkk~

**(at)pant_alone : **Lapaaaaarr~

**(at)brekele : **Galaaauuuu~

**(at)thedoctor : **... Giliran protes, aja, anak buah gue kompak bener... Tiap hari, napa, kompaknya?

**(at)scaramunch : (at)thedoctor **tergantung _mood_, bos. Kalo _mood, _kompak bisa dipertimbangkan lagi.

**(at)brekele : **Seseorang, tolong beliin saya Magnum, please. Ngidam banget, ini. Nyari ke mana-mana gak ada pula. Minta di-GRAOK sangat... =_=

**(at)sandrone : **ASTAGA! HAMIL ANAK SIAPA LO PAKE NGIDAM SEGALA? RT **(at)brekele : **Seseorang, tolong beliin saya Magnum, please. Ngidam banget, ini. Nyari ke mana-mana gak ada pula. Minta di-GRAOK sangat... =_=

**(at)pant_alone : **RT **(at)sandrone : **ASTAGA! HAMIL ANAK SIAPA LO PAKE NGIDAM SEGALA? RT **(at)brekele : **Seseorang, tolong beliin saya Magnum, please. Ngidam banget, ini. Nyari ke mana-mana gak ada pula. Minta di-GRAOK sangat... =_=

**(at)jokerburger : **XDRT **(at)sandrone : **ASTAGA! HAMIL ANAK SIAPA LO PAKE NGIDAM SEGALA? RT **(at)brekele : **Seseorang, tolong beliin saya Magnum, please. Ngidam banget, ini. Nyari ke mana-mana gak ada pula. Minta di-GRAOK sangat... =_=

**(at)tarantaglia : **RT **(at)sandrone : **ASTAGA! HAMIL ANAK SIAPA LO PAKE NGIDAM SEGALA? RT **(at)brekele : **Seseorang, tolong beliin saya Magnum, please. Ngidam banget, ini. Nyari ke mana-mana gak ada pula. Minta di-GRAOK sangat... =_=

**(at)burrattino : **RT **(at)sandrone : **ASTAGA! HAMIL ANAK SIAPA LO PAKE NGIDAM SEGALA? RT **(at)brekele : **Seseorang, tolong beliin saya Magnum, please. Ngidam banget, ini. Nyari ke mana-mana gak ada pula. Minta di-GRAOK sangat... =_=

**(at)scaramunch : **ehm **(at)sCRAPino **ehm... RT **(at)sandrone : **ASTAGA! HAMIL ANAK SIAPA LO PAKE NGIDAM SEGALA? RT **(at)brekele : **Seseorang, tolong beliin saya Magnum, please. Ngidam banget, ini. Nyari ke mana-mana gak ada pula. Minta di-GRAOK sangat... =_=

**(at)thedoctor : **Heeeh! Kenapa ini pada malah ngegosip, sih! Twitter dipake buat laporan misi! LAPORAN MISI!

**(at)seorangkapiten : **#ngelusdada astaga... Bener banget. Anak buah macem apa ini, kerjanya ngegosip terus. **(at)brekele (at)sandrone (at)burrattino (at)pant_alone (at)tarantaglia (at)sCRAPino (at)scaramunch **RT **(at)thedoctor : **Heeeh! Kenapa ini pada malah ngegosip, sih! Twitter dipake buat laporan misi! LAPORAN MISI!

**(at)sCRAPino : **Tukang ngadu of the year **(at)seorangkapiten**

**(at)scaramunch : (at)seorangkapiten **Kalo ngadu, sekalian aja, mas, si **(at)jokerburer **disebut juga. Healaaah.

**(at)brekele : **Orang paling cipi. **(at)seorangkapiten**

**(at)burrattino : **RT **(at)scaramunch : (at)seorangkapiten **Kalo ngadu, sekalian aja, mas, si **(at)jokerburer **disebut juga. Healaaah.

**(at)seorangkapiten : (at)scaramunch (at)sCRAPino (at)brekele (at)burrattino **kalian jahat, nyerang gue sekaligus. Marah, nih.

**(at)brekele : **Oh, man. Harus off. **(at)maboktomat**,** (at)SAYAAWESOME**,** (at)abangganteng**,sama **(at)netherexholland **manggil.

**(at)scaramunch : **Orang begok. Pake di-mention pula... RT **(at)brekele : **Oh, man. Harus off. **(at)maboktomat**,** (at)SAYAAWESOME**,** (at)abangganteng**,sama **(at)netherexholland **manggil.

**(at)seorangkapiten : **BEGOK! JANGAN DI-MENTION, TOLOL! RT **(at)brekele : **Oh, man. Harus off. **(at)maboktomat**,** (at)SAYAAWESOME**,** (at)abangganteng**,sama **(at)netherexholland **manggil.

**(at)brekele : (at)seorangkapiten (at)scaramunch **Lha, elo malah di-RT. Tololan mana, deh... Off, ah.

**(at)sCRAPino : **... mau nge-stalk si rambut tulip biar jauhin cowok gue. Off.

**(at)tarantaglia : **Yaah... Kenapa pada off? Timeline sepi, doong?

**(at)scaramunch : **ANJROT! TWITTER GUE KENAPA INI? KOK TAU-TAU ADA ORANG YANG GAK GUE FOLLOW NONGOL DI TIMELINE! OAO RT **(at)tarantaglia : **Yaah... Kenapa pada off? Timeline sepi, doong?

**(at)burrattino : (at)scaramunch : **ANJROT! TWITTER GUE KENAPA INI? KOK TAU-TAU ADA ORANG YANG GAK GUE FOLLOW NONGOL DI TIMELINE! OAO RT **(at)tarantaglia : **Yaah... Kenapa pada off? Timeline sepi, doong?

**(at)tarantaglia : **Jahaaaat.. TT*TT **(at)scaramunch (at)burrattino**

**END**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Yak, demikianlah sampingan yang super duper gaje. Bisa bikin ketawa? Syukur, deh. Nggak? Yaudah, gak apa-apa. Ihiks...

Dan saya masih dendam kesumat sama Malay. GRAAAAHH! DDX DAN APA ITU! KATANYA INDONESIA MAIN BAGAIKAN GARUDA PATAH SAYAP? DARIPADA ELO! MACAN GAK BERBELANG ALIAS BANCIII! GGGRRAAAAHHH! Seseorang, tolong bikin gore, please. Malay harus mati mengenaskan pokoknya. Harus. Dan Indo sebagai semenya sekarang. Eh, nggak, deh. Indo terlalu keren buat jadi pasangan Malay.

**

* * *

**

"_Aku mau kau membunuh Willem van der Plast."_

Berkali-kali kalimat itu terngiang di kepala Rangga. Berkali-kali pula ia bimbang akan jawaban yang harus ia tentukan.

Menolak? Ia akan diusir dari organisasi. Diusir dari tempat dimana ia sudah tumbuh besar, dimana orang-orangnya sudah ia anggap seperti keluarga sendiri. Masih lebih untung diusir. Bagaimana kalau ia dibunuh oleh atasannya itu? Bagaimana dengan nyawa kedua adiknya yang masih kecil?

Menerima? Kecurigaan akan dirinya sebagai anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _akan semakin jelas. Antonio dan yang lainnya akan semakin mencurigainya dan mungkin berhasil mencari jalan untuk menjebloskannya ke penjara. Hukuman mati bisa menjadi pilihan terbaik sang hakim kepadanya nanti.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang paling dominan. Satu hal yang membuat Rangga menentang keras misi ini.

Satu hal, yang ia sendiri juga tak mengerti sejak kapan ada.

Dan muncul.

Suatu perasaan mengganjal di hatinya yang terus berteriak, 'Jangan. Jangan bunuh dia.' Terus dan terus hati kecil itu berteriak, sampai pening kepala ini dibuatnya.

Tak bisa. Ia tak akan bisa membunuhnya.

Tak mungkin seorang manusia sanggup membunuh orang lain yang ia anggap penting.

Terlalu penting, sampai-sampai Rangga khawatir batas pertemanan sudah mulai terlewati.

"Brengsek..." desis Rangga tajam sambil menggenggam erat botol minumnya. Sudah setengah lebih _gin _di dalamnya ia teguk. Ia angkat tinggi-tinggi botol minumannya dan kembali meneguk cairan alkohol di dalamnya. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena mabuk.

"Brengsek..." Lagi, ia desahkan kata yang sama, tepat sebelum ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya ke atas meja kayu tempatnya bersandar. Daripada dibilang mengistirahatkan, akan lebih tepat bila dibilang menghantamkan secara tidak sengaja ke atas meja. Mungkin, kepalanya sudah semakin berat sejak alkohol berikutnya ia teguk.

Di kala Rangga sedang banyak pikiran seperti ini, alkohol menjadi jalan keluar terbaik baginya. Wajar saja ia mengulang kembali kebiasaan lamanya yang sudah ia tekan beberapa tahun ini.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membunuhnya? Ditambah lagi, ia tak mungkin kabur dari misi ini.

"_Aku yang akan mengawasi langsung misi kali ini, _Brighella. _Pastikan kau menjalankan misi dengan baik, atau nyawamu yang akan menjadi taruhannnya."_

"_Bunuh dia bila kau tak ingin kuanggap seorang pengkhianat."_

"_Bunuh."_

"_Bunuh."_

"_Bunuh."_

"_Bunuh."_

PRANG!

Serpihan botol pecah menjadi serpihan, menghantam tembok berlapis _wallpaper _krem. Cairan di dalamnya merembes , membasahi dinding.

Napas Rangga tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya semakin memerah menahan amarah dan—mungkinkah?—kesedihan yang amat , ia lempar botol yang ada dalam genggamannya hingga hancur dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya lemas ke atas meja.

"... Brengsek..."

Mau tak mau ia harus menerima tugas ini.

Tugas untuk membunuh Willem.

**

* * *

**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

**

* * *

**

"Jadi, demikian penyelidikan yang dapat saya berikan sampai saat ini." kata Antonio lantang di depan Berwald.

Ia saat ini sedang berada di dalam kantor pribadi Berwald Oxsentierna. Bersama dengan Roderich Eldestein yang ada disana, kedua inspektur itu mendengarkan dengan sangat seksama tiap detail penyelidikan yang telah dilakukan. Penyelidikan kali ini mulai dari penyusupan ke rumah Zwingli sampai ke pembunuhan seorang tersangka di dalam penjara. Semuanya mereka bahas, demi mendapatkan titik terang dari kasus ini.

"Dan Zwingli sekarang sedang disibukkan dengan sidang atas tindakannya." kata Roderich pada Berwald yang hanya mengangguk pelan. Kedua inspektur berkacamata itu saling tatap beberapa waktu dengan kening berkerenyit, tampak bingung dengan kasus yang ada.

"Begitu, ya." gumam Berwald. "Dilihat dari jajaran pengacara yang adiknya bawa, sepertinya Zwingli tidak akan lama mendekam di penjara."

"Dan melanjutkan sisa hukumannya sebagai tahanan rumah, mungkin." imbuh Roderich sambil mendesah panjang. "Sulit juga, ya, kalau tersangka sekaligus saksi mata kita adalah orang yang cukup mempunyai kuasa di dunia ini. Proses hukum jadi tak berguna."

Berwald mendengus pelan disertai putaran bola mata, jengah. "Paling tidak, Zwingli sudah mau bekerja sama dengan kita masalah perampokan tiga tahun lalu itu. Berbeda dengan orang itu yang terus bungkam di kala interogasi, bahkan hingga ia mati."

Antonio hanya berdiri di depan keduanya dengan mulut terkunci rapat. Berkas-berkas masih tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam map berwarna merah. Mata hijaunya menatap datar kedua inspektur yang berada di depannya. Ia masih belum mengutarakan kepada keduanya mengenai kecurigaannya terhadap seseorang. Seseorang yang mungkin adalah _Brighella._

"Lalu," Berwald mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Antonio lurus. Mata biru di balik kaca mata persegi itu tampak serius dan menusuk. "Kau punya kecurigaan tentang pembunuhan di penjara itu? Sebuah analisa—apa saja—mengenai bagaimana seorang _Brighella _bisa menyusup ke dalam penjara?"

Ah. Pertanyaan ini.

Awalnya, Antonio tidak ingin menceritakan hipotesisnya, namun bila sudah ditanyai seperti ini...

"Agak aneh, memang. Bagaimana seorang kriminal seperti _Brighella _bisa menyusup masuk ke dalam penjara tanpa meninggalkan jejak satupun." katanya. "Lebih aneh lagi ketika kami tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda pendobrakan atau pemaksaan masuk. Semuanya tampak seperti biasa."

Roderich dan Berwald masih terdiam, menunggu Antonio untuk menyelesaikan penuturannya.

"Berdasarkan pada kecurigaan tersebut, saya dan rekan-rekan saya mempunyai beberapa dugaan." sambung Antonio. "Ada tiga kemungkinan mengenai siapa pembunuhnya. Yang pertama adalah orang yang dendam pada korban. Dendam ini bisa dikaitkan dengan berbagai kejadian yang pernah dialami korban. Beberapa yang kita ketahui adalah kasus perampokan tersebut. Belum lagi profesi korban sebagai seorang _dealer _persenjataan ilegal membuat musuh-musuhnya tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"Yang kedua adalah rekan korban itu sendiri. Seperti yang kita ketahui, Kohler berhasil lolos ketika polisi gabungan datang. Ada kemungkinan ia memerintahkan anak buahnya yang lain untuk membunuh korban demi informasi yang tetap tertutup rapat. Bisa bahaya bila korban menceritakan segala sesuatu mengenai dirinya ketika diinterogasi polisi.

"Yang terakhir adalah orang yang berasal dari masa lalu korban. Orang yang mempunyai dendam pribadi karena menderita akibat korban. Orang yang dirugikan paling banyak oleh korban..."

"Sebentar," potong Roderich. "Ciri-ciri tembakan yang dihasilkan pada korban adalah tepat di antara kedua matanya. Sama persis dengan ciri-ciri menembak _Brighella. _Apakah tiga kemungkinan tersebut sudah kau perkirakan sebagai _Brighella_?"

"Ya. Paling mungkin memang dugaan yang pertama. Karena dugaan kedua mengindikasikan bahwa _Brighella _sebagai bagian dari kelompok Kohler. Atau mungkin Kohler yang bagian dari _Commedia dell'Arte._" kata Antonio. "Lalu yang terakhir..."

"Kau mencurigai Rangga, kan?" tebak Berwald. Mata birunya menyipit tajam.

"Rangga?" ulang Roderich, bingung. Ia menatap Berwald dan Antonio bergantian. "Kenapa bisa Rangga?"

Antonio mendesah panjang. "Jujur, saya tak ingin membahas mengenai kecurigaan ini, tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia merupakan tersangka dengan prosentase paling besar sebagai pelakunya.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui, ia dan ayahnya tidak mempunyai sejarah yang baik. Berdasarkan pada penuturan korban saat interogasi, terasa sekali bahwa dua orang itu menyimpan kebencian yang amat sangat terhadap satu dengan yang lainnya. Kami masih belum bisa menemukan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, mengingat korban menolak untuk bercerita lebih lanjut mengenai hal tersebut. Razak, putra kedua korban, juga menolak untuk bercerita lebih jauh. Dan untuk Rangga, mengingat kondisi mentalnya yang sangat turun, akan sulit untuk membuatnya bicara mengenai hal tersebut."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu curiga bahwa kasus ini berhubungan dengan pembunuhan ini?" tanya Berwald. Kedua alis matanya saling bertautan.

"Ada satu poin." kata Antonio sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Waktu kejadian yang sangat berdekatan dengan waktu kesembuhan dan kepulangan Rangga dari rumah sakit. Menurut saya, waktunya terlalu pas. Siang di kala Rangga sudah pulang, malam harinya korban langsung dibunuh."

"Tapi, itu bukan berarti bahwa Rangga—"

"Dari waktu tersebut," Antonio langsung memotong perkataan Roderich sebelum atasannya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Ada dua kemungkinan mengenai siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Pertama, itu bisa jadi adalah Rangga sendiri. Dia mempunyai alasan yang cukup kuat untuk membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Ia sudah diculik, disiksa, dan diperkosa seperti itu. Berdasarkan kesaksian Willem, Rangga terlihat sangat tak nyaman ketika bertemu dengan ayahnya di rumah Zwingli. Kegelisahan dan ketakutan tampak amat jelas dari Rangga. Entah apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu sampai Rangga bisa ketakutan seperti itu.

"Yang kedua—masih berdasarkan pada waktu pembunuhan dan kepulangan Rangga dari rumah sakit—adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan Rangga. Kemungkinan ia tidak membunuh korban di saat-saat pertama korban ditahan karena pelaku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus Rangga. Ia tak punya waktu dan harus memastikan bahwa Rangga sudah sehat. Barulah setelah ia yakin Rangga tidak apa-apa dan kembali dari rumah sakit, ia membalaskan dendam Rangga pada korban."

Roderich beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan berputar-putar. Ia mendesah pelan sambil melepaskan kacamata yang menggantung di batang hidungnya, lelah. "Apa kau mau mengatakan bahwa tersangka lainnya adalah seseorang yang dekat dengan Rangga?"

"Bukan cuma sekedar dekat, tapi sangat peduli padanya." kata Antonio.

"Itu berarti..."

"Dugaan pertama adalah Razak. Tentu, karena ia adalah adik kandung sekaligus kekasih Rangga." lanjut Antonio. Mata hijaunya kembali menyusuri kata tiap kata dalam dokumen yang ia genggam. "Tapi, bukan berarti dugaan hanya berhenti sampai situ saja. Ada satu orang lain lagi."

Kedua inspektur mengangkat kepala mereka dan menatap Antonio dengan rasa ketertarikan yang luar biasa. Keduanya menanti untuk sang detektif mengungkapkan kecurigaan berikutnya. Siapakah orang itu? Tersangka lain yang mungkin adalah _Brighella_?

"Agak berat untuk mengatakan ini, tapi kecurigaanku jatuh pada... Willem."

**

* * *

**

Langkahnya lunglai ketika berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong menuju ruangannya. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan bisik-bisik miring mengenai dirinya dan keluarga. Peduli setan, pikirnya. Terlalu banyak pikiran berkecamuk dalam otaknya. Tak cukup ruang untuk memikirkan hal-hal remeh seperti itu.

"_Bunuh dia."_

Berkali-kali kalimat pemimpinnya itu berputar di benaknya bagaikan kaset rusak. Berkali-kali pula Rangga berusaha untuk menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran itu sewaktu berada di kantor polisi. Sayang, itu tidak berhasil. Semakin ia berusaha untuk melupakan misi yang diberikan pada, semakin pikirannya tertuju pada misinya tersebut.

Juga kepada obyek misinya.

Itu dia. Sedang berdiri di dekat _vending machine _bersama dengan Gilbert. Bercakap-cakap dengan santai sambil menggenggam segelas kopi. Tawa renyah terdengar jelas dari kedua pria tersebut, diselingi dengan seruputan kopi pagi dari keduanya. Entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan, tapi kedua terlihat sangat santai dan rileks. Seolah tak ada masalah.

"Tidak sepertiku..." gumam Rangga penuh derita. Ia kemudian mendesah panjang dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor.

Dengan lemah, Rangga membuka pintu kantor dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya yang luar biasa lelah ke atas kursi. Efek samping dari berbotol-botol minuman keras yang ia tegak tadi malam masih terasa hingga sekarang. Perutnya serasa seperti terbakar dan mual. Berkali-kali terjadi lonjakan-lonjakan aneh dalam perutnya yang protes. Belum lagi kepalanya pening bukan kepalang. Begitu pusingnya, sampai mengangkat kepala saja sudah sulit.

Baru saja Rangga merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, Antonio masuk ke dalam ruang kerja mereka berdua. Mata hijau emeraldnya langsung menangkap sosok Rangga yang tergeletak lemas di atas meja.

"Hei." panggil Antonio ceria. Kedua alisnya terangkat sedikit ketika melihat posisi duduk seorang Rangga yang tampak sangat putus asa itu. "Kau kenapa? Kok, lesu sekali, Rangga?" tanyanya.

Rangga langsung memperbaiki postur duduknya ketika ia mendengar suara rekannya itu. Diusapnya kedua mata, berusaha untuk menghilangkan kantuk dan pening yang melanda dirinya. "Aku... Tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit mengantuk gara-gara kurang tidur tadi malam." balas Rangga sambil tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang dipaksakan.

Antonio mengangguk-angguk. Sang detektif berambut cokelat itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dengan segelas kopi tergenggam erat di tangannya. "Awalnya aku sempat khawatir kau tidak datang hari ini. Kau terlambat, kau tahu itu?"

Sebuah anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Antonio.

"Beruntung Roderich tidak ada. Kalau sampai ia ada di kantornya, kau pasti sudah mendapat sanksi." kata Antonio sambil menyeruput kopinya. Tangannya mulai sibuk menyalakan laptopnya dan membuka-buka dokumen.

Lagi, Rangga hanya membalas dengan senyum lemah.

Reaksi yang ganjil ini membuat Antonio curiga. Tidak biasanya Rangga sediam ini. Salah makan? Atau ia terlalu takut untuk bicara? Takut kalau-kalau perkataannya malah akan menjadikan kecurigaan pada dirinya semakin membesar? "Kau kenapa, Rangga? Hari ini pendiam sekali. Sakit?"

Kembali sebuah sunggingan lemah dari sudut kiri dan kanan bibir Rangga menjadi balasan atas pertanyaan Antonio. Sang pemuda Asia bermata abu-abu itu menggeleng pelan sebelum berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah lebih sehat dari sebelumnya."

Antonio masih memandangi raut wajah Rangga, meneliti tiap gerak-gerik rekannya itu. Sikap Rangga yang mendadak jadi pendiam dan tertutup mungkin merupakan akibat dari penculikan tersebut. Siapa saja akan menjadi trauma bila mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Bahkan orang terkuat sekalipun akan jatuh rasa percaya dirinya bila memperoleh perlakuan seperti apa yang Rangga dapatkan. Tapi, sikap tersebut bisa juga mencerminkan sikap seorang penjahat yang berhati-hati. Ia tahu musuhnya hampir menemukan identitas aslinya. Semua hanya karena kecerobohannya.

Ceroboh. Sangat berbeda dengan _Brighella _yang dikenal Antonio.

Bicara tentang ceroboh, Antonio kembali mempertanyakan apakah benar pelaku pembunuhan kali ini adalah _Brighella? _Mungkinkah kalau pelakunya bukan _Brighella, _tapi orang lain? Anggap saja tembakan di antara kedua mata itu hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Atau bisa jadi pelakunya ingin memfitnah _Brighella. _Sepanjang penyelidikannya mengenai _Commedia dell'Arte _hampir setengah kasus yang berhubungan dengan organisasi itu adalah palsu. Banyak penjahat lainnya yang memfitnah kelompok tersebut. Apakah ini salah satu cara untuk memfitnah _Commedia_? Dengan menjadikan salah satu petingginya tersangka pembunuhan?

Kembali lagi pada pemikiran awal Antonio. Ceroboh itu bukan sifat _Brighella. _Ia selalu berhati-hati.

Kasus kali ini juga berhati-hati. Semua rapi, tak ada jejak, dan tak ada kesalahan yang berarti. Mungkin cukup fatal ketika tembakan diberikan. Dan entah kenapa tidak ada kartu di tempat kejadian perkara. Tapi, sisanya dilakukan dengan sangat rapi, sama seperti yang sering dilakukan oleh _Brighella._

Rapi, tanpa cela. Sangat berhati-hati. Tidak seperti _Brighella..._

Membicarkaan tentang _Brighella _membuat Antonio teringat akan saat ia bertemu dan berhadapan dengan _Brighella _untuk pertama kalinya di gudang logistik. Sosok bertopeng hijau itu tampak sangat percaya diri, angkuh, dan serba tahu. Serba tahu atau sok tahu, Antonio sendiri masih sulit untuk membedakannya.

Sifat yang begitu mirip dengan Lovino...

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Antonio menyentuh bibirnya, tepat dimana _Brighella _mendaratkan bibir disana. Masih tertancap jelas bagaimana adegan itu terjadi di benak Antonio. Begitu cepat dimulai dan cepat selesai. Bibirnya masih memancarkan rasa tergelitik tiap kali ia mengingat-ingat ciuman itu.

Ciuman yang mirip—sangat mirip—dengan ciuman yang biasa Lovino berikan padanya.

Bukan hanya sifat dan caranya berciuman, tapi juga gerak-geriknya. Begitu mirip. Cara berdirinya sampai cara bicaranya.

Benarkah _Brighella _bukan Lovino?

Antonio menghembuskan napas panjang. Kalau ia mau jujur, ada sedikit rasa kecewa saat analisisnya semakin menunjukkan bahwa _Brighella _bukanlah Lovino. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat berharap kalau pembunuh nomer satu incaran kepolisian itu adalah kekasihnya. Paling tidak, itu membuktikan bahwa Lovino masih hidup, entah dimana.

"_Kau yang membunuh Lovino, Antonio."_

Kembali kalimat menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulut Gilbert terngiang di kepalanya.

"Um..." Gumaman pelan yang terdengar dari arah Rangga membuat Antonio mendongak, melupakan sejenk kepenatannya. "Umm... Aku mau keluar sebentar. Kalau kau ada perlu denganku, panggil saja aku."

"Oh, iya." sahut Antonio sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tumben anak ini meminta izin untuk keluar ruangan. Biasanya ia langsung keluar begitu saja tanpa pamit. Bahkan kadang Rangga suka menghilang begitu saja di tengah rapat. Agak kurang sopan, memang. "Kau... mau kemana?" tanya Antonio. Matanya menyipit curiga.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Willem." balas Rangga pelan. Sebuah senyum terpaksa lagi-lagi terpampang di wajahnya. "Permisi."

Antonio memandangi sosok Rangga yang berjalan keluar. Sang detektif bisa melihat kalau rekannya itu agak gontai langkahnya. Seolah-olah ia akan ambruk tiap detiknya. Apakah efek samping dari kejadian tempo hari lalu masih terasa sampai sekarang? Dan... Untuk apa ia ingin bertemu dengan Willem? Untuk berterima kasih, kah? Atau...

Sementara itu, Rangga terus memberanikan dirinya untuk berjalan ke tempat Willem berada. Sang pemuda Belanda masih berada di dekat _vending machine _bersama dengan Gilbert. Sekarang malah ada tambahan berupa seorang polisi berkaca mata yang Rangga tak kenal sama sekali.

Jantung Rangga berdegup luar biasa cepat saat mata abu-abunya melihat sosok Willem yang sedang tertawa-tawa. Ia tampak begitu ceria dan bahagia. Tak tega rasanya bila ia harus merenggut nyawa orang yang sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkannya. Bukan sekedar menyelamatkannya, tapi juga selalu ada di sampingnya dan menjaganya.

Kemana rasa balas budinya? Apakah Rangga setega itu untuk membunuh penyelamat jiwanya?

"Um... Willem?"

Kedua bola mata cokelat cerah itu teralihkan dari teman-temannya ketika suara pelan nyaris tidak kedengaran itu sampai ke telinganya. Begitu melihat siapa yang menghampirinya, kedua mata Willem langsung berkilat gembira. Senyum sumringah tampak semakin besar di wajahnya. "Hai! Kau sudah datang, Rangga? Kukira kau absen hari ini." katanya sambil berjalan menghampiri Rangga.

Rangga hanya tersenyum simpul. Mulutnya mulai membuka kembali, siap untuk bicara. Namun, dipotong oleh gerakan tangan Willem, membuatnya terpaksa diam untuk sementara.

"Oh, iya. Kau belum kenal dengan dia, kan?" kata Willem ceria sambil menunjuk laki-laki berkacamata yang ikut mengobrol bersama Willem dan Gilbert. Dilihat sekilas, laki-laki ini hampir mirip dengan Berwald, hanya saja tidak sehoror inspektur divisi pembunuhan itu. Masih terlihat keramahan pada kedua bola mata birunya. "Dia Eduard von Bock dari divisi lalu lintas."

Laki-laki bernama Eduard itu tersenyum lebar seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Rangga. "Hai! Kau bisa memanggilku Eduard." katanya.

"Rangga." balas Rangga sekenanya. Ia bahkan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari tangan Eduard dan berbalik menatap Willem. "Aku mau bicara denganmu. Berdua."

Gilbert yang mendengar perkataan Rangga bersiul pelan dan tersenyum jahil. "Aaw. Kau mau diajak kencan, Will." godanya sambil menyikut pelan rekan polisinya itu. Matanya berkedip nakal, terus menggoda Willem. Godaannya semakin menjadi saat ia melihat wajah Willem yang merah padam. "Oooh~ Tunggu sampai Antonio dan Francis dengar ini. Kau akan digodai habis-habisan! Hahaha!"

"Be—Berisik!" bentak Willem, kesal dengan perlakuan Gilbert yang sangat menyebalkan. Wajahnya memerah semerah kepiting rebus. Ia kemudian menggamit lengan Rangga dan membawa pemuda Asia itu menjauh dari tempat Gilbert dan Eduard berada. "Ayo, kita cari tempat yang sepi dari tukang gosip."

"Terlambat, Willem! Sudah ku-_tweet _dengan _mention _khusus ke Antonio dan Francis! Ahahah!" Kembali gelak tawa Gilbert terdengar. "Jangan lupa pajak jadiannya, ya!"

Willem hanya bisa menggeram pelan saat mendengar celetukan Gilbert. Habislah dia jadi bulan-bulanan tiga tukang gosip paling handal satu kepolisian. Tidak ada gosip yang aman di tangan ketiga orang ini, apalagi Francis.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka ke _pantry _divisi. Beruntung, ruang servis itu sedang tidak digunakan dan kosong. Tempat yang cukup sempurna untuk berbincang-bincang pribadi. "Nah," Willem memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap pada Rangga. Senyuman masih terpampang di wajahnya. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Rangga memilin-milin dasinya, panik. Mata abu-abunya tak berani ia daratkan ke sepasang mata cokelat milik Willem.

Ia masih belum yakin dengan misi ini.

Ia tak mau membunuh orang yang sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkannya dan melindunginya.

Ia tak bisa. Tak ingin.

"_Kau lupa kalau adik-adikmu masih ada dalam cengkeramanku? Bila kau gagal pada misi kali ini, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka semua. Akan kubunuh mereka, satu per satu, tepat di depan matamu, sebelum aku membunuhmu."_

Demi adik-adiknya.

Rangga memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum berkata, "Aku mau mengajakmu makan malam."

"Makan malam?" ulang Willem bingung sekaligus terkejut. "Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?"

"Hanya ini bentuk terima kasih yang bisa kuberikan pada orang yang sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkanku." kata Rangga lancar. Senyum palsu terukir jelas pada sepasang bibirnya. "Sejak kasus kebakaran hingga kasus—itu, kau sudah membantuku. Kau bahkan menyelamatkan nyawaku."

Willem menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, salah tingkah. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari laki-laki pujaannya itu. "Ah, itu sudah kewajibanku sebagai sesama polisi, Rangga. Kau tidak perlu—"

"Tapi aku memaksa." potong Rangga tegas. "Nanti malam setelah jam kantor. Bagaimana?"

Perang batin berkecamuk dalam diri Willem. Haruskah ia terima ajakan makan malam ini? Sebuah ajakan makan malam—berdua!—dari seorang laki-laki yang sudah jelas ia ketahui sedang menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki lain. Beranikah ia mengambil resiko ini?

Tolak?

Terima?

"Baiklah. Malam ini, ya?"

Oke. Terima.

**

* * *

**

Rangga sudah tidak peduli.

Pemuda berambut ikal ini sudah tidak peduli kalau identitasnya sebagai _Brighella _terbongkar karena misinya ini. Sungguh, ia tak peduli. Untuk apa ia menjaga lagi identitasnya? Toh, Antonio dan yang lain sudah curiga padanya.

Oh, ya. Rangga bisa merasakan tatapan waspada dan mengawasi yang menancap dari Antonio tiap kali ia berbalik. Belum lagi sikap Gilbert dan Francis yang sedikit menahan diri saat bercakap-cakap dengannya. Tampak jelas sekali kalau mereka bertiga sedang mengawasi dan mencari celah untuk mencari kesalahannya.

Tanggung.

Biarkan _Brighella _mengakui identitasnya dengan satu pembunuhan terakhirnya.

Satu pembunuhan paling sensasional dan paling artistik yang pernah ia lakukan.

Biarkan identitasnya terbongkar dengan harga diri, kepala terangkat tinggi. Bangga.

Sungguh Rangga sudah tak peduli lagi.

"Kau yakin mau mengajakku makan malam disini?"

Rangga tersentak dari lamunannya ketika pertanyaan sederhana Willem terlontar. Mata abu-abunya mendongak dari menu yang ada pada tangannya dan menatap sepasang mata cokelat milik Willem. Tampak jelas sekali raut tak enak dan serba salah dari sang pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Tentu." sahut Rangga santai. Ia membolak-balik menu, cuek dengan kegelisahan Willem yang duduk di depannya. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka masakan Italia?"

"Bukan begitu." Willem mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berbisik pelan di telinga Rangga. "Tempat ini sepertinya mahal. Kau yakin mau makan disini?"

Rangga tertawa renyah. "Tidak apa-apa. Kondisi perekonomianku cukup untuk membiayai makan malam kita berdua, kok." katanya. "Lagipula, biaya mahal bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengan jasamu yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku berkali-kali."

Kembali semburat warna merah terlihat di wajah Willem. Sang pemuda Belanda itu kemudian menarik tubuhnya mundur dan kembali meneliti menu.

Rangga terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku polisi satu itu. Ia sudah terlalu sering datang ke restoran ini. Ia biasanya diajak oleh _Il Dottore _ke restoran itu. Salah satu yang terbaik di kota, menurut sang pemimpin _Commedia dell'Arte. _Kadang juga seluruh petinggi _Commedia _mengadakan makan malam bersama di salah satu ruang VVIP restoran itu. Beruntung pemilik restoran ini adalah Wang Yao, salah satu _supplier _kepercayaan organisasi.

Mengenai harga sendiri bukanlah masalah bagi Rangga. Uang dalam tabungan dan kartu kreditnya lebih dari cukup, terima kasih berkat kehidupan kelamnya sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Upah yang ia terima dari atasannya luar biasa banyak, tergantung dari sulit-mudahnya pekerjaan itu. Beruntung ia diberi kepercayaan penuh oleh sang atasan untuk menangani misi-misi sulit. Jadi, bisa dibayangkan sebanyak apa uang yang ia peroleh.

Makan malam itu berjalan dengan sangat lancar; mulai dari hidangan pembuka hingga penutup, semuanya tersaji sempurna dan lezat. Atmosfer di antara Willem dan Rangga yang semula agak canggung juga mulai mencair sedikit demi sedikit. Banyak hal mereka bicarakan, terutama mengenai kehidupan pribadi masing-masing. Mulai dari kegemaran, apa yang mereka tidak sukai, sampai ke pandangan masing-masing mengenai kejadian-kejadian global belakangan ini.

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana kabar adikmu, Rangga?" tanya Willem.

Tangan Rangga yang semula akan menyendok _gelato _terhenti. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk kenapa di saat seperti ini Willem malah menanyai sesuatu hal yang berhubungan dengan organisasi? Saat ia sedang tak ingin memikirkannya sama sekali...

"Baik." sahut Rangga dengan suara sedikit tercekat. "Walau... Hubungan kami berdua agak merenggang belakangan ini."

"Oh? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Kami berdua terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing."

Apa yang dikatakan Rangga tidak salah. Hubungannya dengan Razak sedang renggang belakangan ini. Entah misi apa yang diberikan oleh _Il Dottore _kepada adiknya itu, sampai-sampai Rangga tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia selalu pulang ke apartemennya yang kosong, gelap, dan dingin. Razak tak kunjung pulang, hingga Rangga ketiduran di sofa dengan televisi menyala. Keesokan paginya juga adiknya itu sudah pergi entah kemana, hanya meninggalkan secarik memo berisi ucapan selamat pagi. Bila ia mengirim pesan ataupun email tak pernah dibalas. Ditelepon juga tak pernah diangkat. Terus selama berhari-hari kejadian itu terjadi, membuat Rangga merasa dilupakan.

Wllem melihat jelas raut kekecewaan dan kesedihan di wajah Rangga. Bergerak berdasarkan impuls, ia meraih tangan kanan Rangga dan menggenggamnya lembut. "Kalau kau butuh teman untuk bicara, aku ada disini." katanya lembut.

Kalimat Willem sukses membuat Rangga tersenyum. Diremasnya tangan Willem lembut sebelum berkata, "Terima kasih."

**

* * *

**

"Terima kasih banyak untuk makan malamnya, ya!"

Rangga dan Willem sekarang berdiri di luar restoran, baru saja menyelesaikan makan malam. Keduanya masih berdiri di tepi jalan mencari taksi untuk mengantarkan keduanya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Awalnya mereka datang ke kepolisian menggunakan mobil masing-masing, namun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan alat transportasi mereka di kantor dan jalan bersama dengan taksi ke restoran. Lebih mudah dan lebih cepat.

Sayangnya kondisi jalanan yang tidak kondusif membuat keduanya lama mendapatkan taksi. Kalaupun ada, pastilah sudah ada penumpangnya.

Rangga tersenyum ringan menanggapi perkataan Willem. "Terima kasih apanya? Justru aku yang harusnya terima kasih. Padahal aku yang mengajakmu makan, malah kau yang membayariku."

Willem tersenyum lebar. "Sudahlah. Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku yang membayarimu. Lain kali kalau kita makan malam berdua lagi, kau yang bayar. Bagaimana?"

"Dan nanti akan kau selak lagi bonnya." gurau Rangga.

Tawa ceria keluar dari mulut Willem, menanggapi gurauan Rangga. "Yasudah, lain kali kita bagi dua saja kalau kau tidak mau dibayari begitu."

Rangga tak merespon apa-apa. Pikirannya sudah kembali terpusat pada misinya. Ia harus membunuh Willem, sekarang.

Di tengah jalan raya dimana banyak orang berseliweran.

Terlalu banyak saksi mata...

Peduli setan.

Baru saja Rangga menyentuh pistol yang tersemat dalam jaketnya, sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depan keduanya. Sepertinya Willem memanggilnya.

"Akhirnya!" ucap Willem gembira. "Ada juga taksi yang kosong. Ayo, kau naik duluan, Rangga!"

'Sial!' rutuk Rangga dalam hati. 'Kenapa di saat aku mau membunuhnya malah dapat taksi? Ukh. Terpaksa...'

"Aku... Ikut denganmu saja, Will."

Willem terdiam, bingung ketika mendenar perkataan Rangga. Ia baru saja membukakan pintu taksi untuk pemuda Asia itu. "Maksudmu ikut denganku?" tanyanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku... Aku ikut pulang ke rumahmu."

Jantung Willem rasanya berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. Ia pasti salah dengar. Mana mungkin Rangga tiba-tiba mau ikut pulang ke rumahnya. Ini pasti mimpi... "Kau bercanda, ya?"

"Aku tidak bercanda." balas Rangga ketus. Ia sudah bertekad kalau akan membunuh orang ini, apapun yang terjadi. Kalau ia harus mengikuti sampai ke toilet juga akan ia lakukan. Misi ini harus berhasil kalau ia mau adik-adiknya selamat. "Suasana di apartemenku sedang tidak enak. Razak seperti... menjaga jarak denganku. Aku tak tahan dihiraukan seperti itu. Jadi, boleh aku ke rumahmu? Semalam saja?"

Terjadi perang batin dalam diri Willem, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak tadi siang. Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat ingin mengiyakan permitaan Rangga. Kapan lagi pujaanmu meminta untuk datang ke rumahmu dan menginap? Ini bagaikan mimpi yang akhirnya terwujud. Tapi, di lain pihak ada rasa tak enak melanda Willem. Ia tahu pasti kalau pemuda di depannya ini sudah punya kekasih dan itu adiknya sendiri! Ia bahkan sudah merasakan betapa posesifnya sang adik pada kakaknya ini. Akan sama dengan bunuh diri bila ia dengan terus terang mempersilakan kakaknya datang ke rumahnya, biarpun itu adalah permintaan sang kakak sendiri.

Terima?

Tolak?

"Kumohon..."

Terkutuklah mata abu-abu penuh iba yang tertuju padanya...

"... Yasudah. Masuklah."

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya keduanya sampai di _flat _milik Willem yang terletak lima lantai di atas permukaan tanah. _Flat _yang didominasi warna hitam, abu-abu, dan putih itu tampak sangat lengang. Sedikit sekali perabotan yang ada di dalamnya. Begitu mereka keluar dari lift, mereka langsung disambut oleh ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga. Sebuah _loveseat _berbahan kulit berwarna hitam tampak gagah berdiri di atas karpet putih, menghadap tepat ke jendela besar yang tertutupi _sheer shade. _Tak ada tirai. Di sebelah _loveseat _tersebut bertengger manis satu _cofee table _berwarna abu-abu dimana majalah-majalah dan koran berserakan, belum dibereskan oleh sang empunya. Televisi plasma menempel dengan anggunnya di dinding yang tak di-_finished, _hanya dilapisi _epoxy. _Lantainya juga mendapat perlakuan sama. Beton ekspos berwarna gelap yang diberi lapisan _epoxy, _memberikan kilau sempurna pada lantai. Sebuah lemari buku dari kayu gelondongan dipepetkan ke salah satu sudut dinding, dimana sisi satunya digunakan sebagai dapur, lengkap dengan _salad bar-_nya. Lagi, dominasi warna hitam dan putih bermain-main di dapur.

"Maaf kalau sempit." kata Willem. Ia bergerak membersihkan pakaiannya yang tergeletak sembarangan di dalam ruangan. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja." sahut Rangga. Sang pemuda berambut hitam ikal ini berjalan menuju jendela dan memandang ke bawah melewati _sheer shade. _"Pemandangannya indah. Tidak bising pula."

"Itulah sebabnya aku memilih _flat _ini. Pemandangan mengagumkan, tidak bising, dan harga sewanya juga murah." sahut Willem. "Oh, iya. Aku buatkan teh. Kau mau, kan?"

"Ya."

Rangga kembali memandangi kemacetan lalu lintas di bawahnya sementara Willem masih sibuk membuat teh. Matanya melirik sosok pemuda Belanda yang sedang sibuk menjerang air dengan waspada.

"_Bunuh Willem van der Plast."_

Kembali titah sang atasan terngiang di kepala Rangga. Ia harus membunuhnya. Harus. Ini berhubungan dengan harga dirinya sebagai _Brighella. _Bukan hanya itu, tapi juga kelangsungan hidup adik-adiknya.

Tapi, ia tak bisa.

Ia tak mau membunuh orang itu.

Apakah ia takut tertangkap? Tidak juga. Ia sudah siap bila identitasnya terbongkar. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi.

Lalu apa? Apa yang membuatnya tak ingin membunuh Willem?

Rasa balas budi, kah?

Kembali mata abu-abunya mendongak, menatap Willem yang sekarang sedang menuangkan air panas ke dalam dua gelas.

Tangan Rangga kembali menyelinap ke balik jaketnya, menyentuh gagang pistol. Ia sudah siap menembak.

Tembak. Sekarang. Sekarang, sewaktu ia sedang lengah.

Sekarang.

Tapi, dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Rangga berkali-kali. Melindunginya. Selalu ada di sisinya ketika Rangga membutuhkannya. Tidak adakah rasa ingin membalas budi dalam dirinya? Inikah caranya untuk membalas budi orang yang telah berjasa dalam hidupnya?

Ya. Tembak dia, sekarang.

Tidak, jangan tembak.

Sekarang.

Jangan.

Sekarang.

Jangan.

"Rangga? Kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat sekali."

Rangga tersentak kaget ketika suara berat Willem masuk ke telinganya. Ia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan pistol yang ia genggam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" ulang Willem. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. "Kau pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit?"

'Tidak. Jangan perhatikan aku. Aku tidak pantas diperhatikan.'

"Lebih baik kau istirahat saja. Sepertinya luka-lukamu masih belum pulih benar."

'Kumohon, hentikan sikap penuh perhatian seperti ini. Aku tak layak diperhatikan. Aku sampah. Sampah!'

"Kau bisa pakai ranjangku untuk istirahat. Biar aku tidur di sofa saja."

'Jangan berbuat baik padaku. Kumohon... Kumohon, jangan buat masalah ini menjadi semakin pelik...'

"Ayo, kuantar kau ke kamar."

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Rangga berlari dan memeluk Willem erat. Diharaukannya raut kebingungan dari pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Brengsek... Brengsek..." desis Rangga pelan, masih memeluk Willem dengan sangat erat. "Kenapa kau membuatnya serba sulit..."

Willem tak dapat berbicara apa-apa. Ia masih kaget dengan gerakan Rangga yang sangat mendadak ini. "Rang—"

"Kau brengsek!" jerit Rangga. Wajahnya masih ia benamkan dalam dada bidang sang pemuda Belanda. "Kau dan sikap sok baikmu itu menyebalkan! Brengsek, brengsek, BRENGSEK!"

Dan bulir-bulir air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya.

Rangga tak sanggup membunuhnya.

Ia tak mungin membunuh orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

**

* * *

**

Tak jauh dari jendela besar di _flat _milik Willem berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut pirang acak-acakan memegang teropong. Sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman sinis ketika dilihatnya Rangga berlari memeluk Willem sambil menangis.

"Bagus." bisiknya pelan. "Setelah acara makan malam dan pulang ke rumahnya, kau sekarang memeluknya. Ah, kau membuat ini jadi tak menarik saja, _Brighella. _Sungguh, aku ingin tertawa sekarang. Hah!"

Pemuda itu memotret adegan tersebut dengan kamera polaroid. Setelah beres, ia mulai mengemasi semuanya dan beranjak pergi. Dipandanginya foto-foto yang berhasil ia kumpulkan sambil tersenyum lebar, puas.

"Tamat riwayatmu, _Brighella._"

Dan _Il Capitano _kembali ke markas _Commedia dell'Arte, _siap memberikan laporan terbarunya pada sang atasan.

**

* * *

**

Razak merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, lelah setelah seharian berlatih menembak bersama dengan _Burrattino _dan _Pulcinella. _Entah ada angin apa, ia yang seorang _hacker _dalam tubuh _Commedia _diperintahkan untuk mengasah kemampuan menembaknya. Sebuah perintah langsung dari _Il Dottore. _Latihan ini ia jalani sejak Rangga pulang dari rumah sakit. Entah untuk tujuan apa, Razak sendiri masih tidak tahu. Gara-gara latihan ini, Razak jarang sekali bertemu dengan kakaknya. Pagi-pagi sekali ia sudah harus sampai ke markas dan berlatih. Pulang juga larut malam. Sering sekali ia menemukan kakaknya tertidur di depan televisi, menungguinya.

"Hmm... Sedang apa Rangga sekarang, ya?" gumam Razak, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian mengambil telepon genggamnya dan menyalakannya. Akibat sikap ketus seorang _Burrattino, _Razak harus selalu mematikan teleponnya saat latihan. "Semoga ada pesan darinya. Aku kangen."

Sayang sekali harapan Razak tidak terkabul. _Inbox_-nya kosong, tak ada pesan baru. Dalam daftar _missed call _juga tidak ada nomer Rangga. Email juga kosong.

Razak mengerenyitkan keningnya, sedikit bingung dengan situasi ini. Biasanya, pesan dan _missed call _dari kakaknya sampai memenuhi layar teleponnya. Agak aneh kalau melihatnya kosong melompong seperti ini.

"Hei, _Scapino." _terlihat sosok tinggi tegap seorang _Burrattino _di ambang pintu. "_Il Dottore _memanggilmu ke ruang kerjanya."

Sedikit mengerenyit, Razak berdiri dari sofanya dan memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke saku celana. Ini satu hal lagi yang aneh. _Il Dottore _jarang sekali memanggil anak buahnya ke ruang kerja, kecuali ada sebuah misi yang sangat penting dan sangat rahasia akan diberikan olehnya.

"Masuk." Sahutan terdengar dari dalam ruangan setelah Razak mengetuk tiga kali.

"Anda memanggil saya, _Il Dottore?_" tanya Razak, ragu. Ia melangkah mendekati meja kerja besar berbahan kayu milik sang pemimpin.

Dengan mulut terkatup rapat, _Il Dottore _menunjuk setumpuk foto di atas mejanya dan berbalik, tidak bicara lagi. Sedikit ragu, Razak mengambil tumpukan foto itu dari atas meja dan mengamati apa yang ada dalam foto itu.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat foto kakaknya bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

Gerakan tangan Razak berubah menjadi sangar setiap berganti lembar foto. Mata cokelatnya membelalak lebar, tak percaya. Mulai dari foto kakaknya sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Willem sampai adegan Rangga memeluk Willem sambil menangis. Apa-apaan ini?

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya _Il Dottore, _masih memunggungi Razak.

Razak masih memegang foto-foto itu. Matanya menatap tak percaya tiap lembar yang ada dalam tangannya. "Ini... Ini..."

"Sebuah pengkhianatan." sambung _Il Dottore. _Pria bertopeng hitam itu kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Razak. Pandangan matanya menusuk dan jelas sekali amarah di dalamnya. "_Brighella _sudah membelot. Ia tidak menjalankan misinya dengan baik dan harus diberi hukuman."

Sepasang mata cokelat mendongak, menatap _Il Dottore. _Kilat amarah dan kecewa tampak jelas dalam lautan cokelat tersebut.

"Misi untukmu, _Scapino._" ucap _Il Dottore _tegas. Ia membuka salah satu laci teratas pada mejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. Ia letakan tepat di atas meja dan mendongak menatap Razak. Kilat kebencian terpancar jelas dari mata sang pemimpin _Commedia dell'Arte. _"Singkirkan _Brighella._"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **GAAAAHHH! #bakarmaket LASER KAMPREEETTT! #masihdibahas Ehehe. Gimana dengan chapter ini? Sampah? Aneh? Silakan di-review. Hohoho. Oh, iya. Mau bales review anon.

**Ritsu Echigo : **Eyaaa... Eh, resiko jadi anak interior. Pasti labil sama galau. Iyaaa! Lagunya oyabun keren sangat! Saya melting! XD Iya. Kasian juga sama Rangga yang DICURANGIN PAKE LASER! GRAAAHHH! Maaf, kebawa lagi, kan. Ehm. Penasaran siapa Il Dottore? Buat aja fanart! Hahaha! Udah ada beberapa yang tau, tuh. Hohoho. Dan... Kenapa Burrattino harus Hong Kong? Nggak, ah. Indo gak boleh sama Malay. Ntar dicurangin pake laser. #masihdibahas Makasih reviewnya!

**Agnes A : **Waaahh. Makasih juga udah mau baca cerita ini dan review. Hehehe. Makasih buat pujiannya, ya.

**Minazuki Zwei : **Yeiy! Ternyata update kemaren tu pas pada terima rapor, ya? Cemungud raporan, yaa! Hahah! Iya, tuh. Semoga yang ini gak ada typo lagi. Amin. Iya, nih. Hidupnya Rangga makin kacau, apalagi sejak Razak mainan laser. # Aduh, itu yang mainan laser minta dibacok sangat... Dirimu juga melting? Ahaha! Sama, dooong! #toss Download yang full, dong! Waktu itu dikasih link-nya via twitter sama RikoCV. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Tamtamtami : **yang full version, doong! Hehhee. Dikasih link download full satu CD sama RikoCV. Kontak aja anaknya, ya. Hehhe. Nah, disini udah kejawab sanggup apa nggaknya Rangga bunuh Willem. Makasih reviewnya!

**Orang gila nyasar : **Wuuooh... Analisisnya lengkap amat? Hmm... Iya, gak, yaaa? Hehhe. Tunggu aja, deh. Bentar lagi juga bakal ketauan siapa si Il Dottore itu. Sabar, ya, boy. Hehhe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Owlieee : **Ponakaaaann! Dirimu me-review fic tante! #pelukponakan Heaaah... Dirimu penggemar DottorexBrighella rupanya. Hohoho. Eh, BrighellaxAntonio masih belom bisa nongol sekarang. Baru hint dikit doang. Lagian, susah, nih, pon. Ihiks... Iya, dong! Soalnya udah kepikiran juga mau bikin misi GAY BLACK (baca: geblek) satu itu. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya! Jangan lupa review lagi! #plak

Yosh! Semuanya udah dibales! Ada yang mau review? Tee-hee.

Toodles.


	14. Angered : Scapino

**A/N : **Gak tau kenapa, saya pengen update sebelom liat Timnas kita tanding. Hohoho. Dan.. yep! Ini adalah fast update dari saya! #tebardenah Ngomong-ngomong denah, saya belom buat design report. Mati, gak, ya? Oh, iya. Konstruksi furniture saya belom buat sama sekali... Gimandang baranang siang iniiii! #stressendiri

**Disclaimer : **Karakter kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya dan warga negara masing-masing.

**Warning : **Pembunuhan ada di chapter ini. Sama sho-ai tentunya.

**Watching to : **"3 Idiots". Hayo, yang mau kuliah silakan tonton dulu film India satu ini. Ini gambaran yang bener tentang universitas. Mulai dari konyolnya temen-temen di kampus sampe tugasnya yang naujubillah apa banget itu...

Jadi pengen buat Hetalia versi Bollywood... #plak Setelah gue perhatiin, karakter di "3 Idiots" mirip sama Bad Touch Trio dan... Romano? Dengan bokap... Germania? O.O #facepalm

**

* * *

**

Sepasang mata cokelat perlahan membuka, silau dengan terpaan mentari yang menyusup masuk melalui sela-sela korden. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap pelan sambil mengerang pelan. Diangkatnya tangan kirinya dan mengusap rambut pirangnya yang jatuh menutupi matanya, sedikit grogi. Tangannya kemudian meraih telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di _nightstand _di samping tempat tidur dan mengerang pelan begitu melihat waktunya.

"Sial..." gumam Willem kesal. "Aku telat ke kantor kalau begini caranya. Tadi malam lupa menyalakan alarm, sih..."

Jarang sekali bagi seorang Willem untuk terlambat ke kantor dengan alasan ketiduran. Ini adalah kali pertamanya ia melakukan kecerobohan seperti ini. Sedikit memalukan...

Mata cokelat Willem kemudian melirik ke sebelah kanannya, dimana sesuatu menimpa tangan kanannya, memeluknya erat. Desahan napas lembut bisa ia rasakan pada dadanya. Sebuah tangan mungil tergeletak tepat di atas dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya.

Rangga.

Rambut ikalnya yang berwarna hitam legam tampak berantakan, bertebaran di atas bantal putih, bersama dengan rambut pirang milik Willem. Kedua mata abu-abunya masih tertutup oleh kelopak-kelopak mata beralis panjang. Sedikit bekas air mata masih tampak jelas di kedua pipi sang pemuda Asia itu.

Willem tersenyum lembut. Disingkirkannya beberapa helai rambut yang menghalangi mata Rangga dengan tangan kirinya. Dia mengamati sosok Rangga yang tidur lelap di sampingnya.

Jangan salah sangka. Dua orang ini tidak melakukan apa-apa kemarin malam. Keduanya hanya tidur bersama di atas ranjang yang sama. Awalnya, ranjang itu disediakan oleh Willem untuk Rangga tiduri, namun entah kenapa sang pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak mau ditinggal sendirian. Berkali-kali Willem meyakinkan Rangga bahwa ia akan berada di dekatnya sampai-sampai pemuda Belanda itu menggeret sofa mungil dari ruang tamunya ke dalam kamar tidur. Namun, tindakan itu sia-sia karena Rangga tidak mau tidur sendirian. Ia bilang kalau ia takut akan kehilangan Willem begitu ia membuka mata. Ia takut pemuda berambut pirang itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Tewas. Mati.

Maka, dengan sangat terpaksa, Willem ikut naik ke atas ranjang dan menenangkan Rangga yang masih panik. Masih teringat jelas di benak Willem bagiamana Rangga tadi malam. Ia terlihat sangat panik dan paranoid. Di tengah tangisnya, ia terus memohon pada Willem untuk tidak meninggalkannya, untuk terus bersamanya. Rangga bahkan meminta—coret—memaksa Willem untuk memastikan bahwa semua jendela dan pintu masuk terkunci rapat. Ia juga memaksa Willem untuk menggeser beberapa perabot dan menghalangi pintu dan jendela tersebut. Tentu, semua Willem lakukan untuk menenangkan Rangga.

Sekarang, inilah mereka. Berada di atas tempat tidur yang sama. Tadinya Willem hanya ingin menunggui Rangga sampai pemuda itu terlelap dan ia pindah ke sofa, tapi sepertinya ia juga tertidur ketika menjaga Rangga. Begitu pulasnya ia tertidur sampai lupa menyetel alarm dan terlambat ke kantor.

"Bagaimana ini..." keluh Willem sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Mata cokelatnya kemudian melirik ke arah Rangga yang masih tidur pulas dengan kepala menyandar pada pundaknya. Tak terasa, semburat warna merah menghiasi kedua pipi Willem. "Bangunkan atau tidak, ya?" gumamnya sendiri, bingung dengan situasi ini. DI satu pihak, Willem ingin segera bangun dan bersiap pergi ke kantor. Tapi, ia juga tak mau membangunkan Rangga yang sekarang menggunakan lengan kanannya sebagai bantal tambahan.

Dan betapa manisnya wajah Rangga ketika ia tidur, membuat Willem tak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Willem tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya pipi lembut Rangga dengan perlahan. Ditelusurinya bekas-bekas air mata pada pipi Rangga dan mengerenyitkan kening. "Kenapa kau tampak sangat ketakutan?" gumamnya, masih mengusap pipi Rangga.

Gerakan tangan Willem terhenti ketika Rangga menggeliat dan menggumam pelan. Perlahan-lahan, mata Rangga terbuka, menampilkan warna abu-abu yang atraktif. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menatap Willem. "Oh. Pagi." sapa Rangga lesu.

"Pa... Pagi." balas Willem panik. Wajahnya sudah semerah tomat segar. "Kau... Tidak apa-apa?"

Sebuah senyum singkat diberikan Rangga sebagai balasan. Ia masih membenamkan kepalanya ke pundak Willem dan mendesah pelan. Tangan kanannya memainkan kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Willem. "Ya. Terima kasih atas semuanya, Willem."

"Sama-sama." ucap Willem lembut. Dia mengacak-acak rambut hitam legam Rangga dengan gemas sebelum kembali berkata, "Kau mau sarapan? Bisa kubuatkan sesuatu."

"Kau bisa masak?" tanya Rangga, sedikit terkejut.

"Hei, kau mengejek, ya? Begini-begini aku pintar masak, lho."

Tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut Rangga. Ia kemudian menggeleng pelan dan tangannya sekarang tergeletak santai di atas dada Willem. "Tidak usah. Aku... mau pulang saja."

"Eh? Pulang?" ulang Willem, sedikit kaget dengan keputusan Rangga yang mendadak itu. "Kau tidak mau ke kantor? Kita bisa berangkat bersama setelah sarapan."

"Tidak. Aku... Aku mau di rumah saja untuk hari ini."

"Oh..."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam. Willem masih memainkan rambut ikal Rangga dengan memintirnya di jarinya. Rangga sendiri masih sibuk memainkan kancing kemeja Willem.

"Oke." Akhirnya keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh suara Rangga. Pemuda berdarah Indonesia itu kemudian berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia mengambil tas kerjanya yang tergeletak di atas _armchair _berwarna hitam di sudut ruangan. "Aku pulang sekarang."

"Sekarang?" Willem menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan, bingung dengan sikap Rangga yang mendadak ingin pergi seperti itu. "Kau yakin tidak mua sarapan dulu? Kau sepertinya lelah sekali..."

"Tidak usah, Will. Terima kasih atas tawarannya." sahut Rangga sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju pintu _flat _dan terhenti sebelum meraih gagang pintu. "Willem."

"Ya?"

Rangga menggigiti bibir bawahnya, ragu dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

Ia harus mengatakannya, karena ini terakhir kalinya Rangga akan melihat Willem.

Terakhir.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Willem."

Willem terpaku pada tempatnya berdiri. Di tatapnya punggung Rangga yang berdiri membelakanginya dengan ekspresi bingung. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa Rangga berkata seperti itu seolah-olah mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

Willem menarik napas dan tersenyum simpul sebelum menjawab,

"Sama-sama, Rangga."

Diiringi senyum singkat dan anggukan pelan, Rangga keluar dari _flat _Willem untuk selamanya.

Rangga sudah memutuskan untuk menghilang saja. Ia tidak akan kembali baik ke kedua pihak—_Commedia dell'Arte _ataupun kepolisian. Ia akan mengasingkan diri entah kemana, ia tak peduli.

Ia akan pergi.

Sendirian.

Ke tempat yang ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Demi kalian semua." bisik Rangga lirih sebelum memasuki taksi dan kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengemasi barang

Saatnya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dunia yang selama ini selalu ia jaga.

**

* * *

**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

**

* * *

**

Antonio baru saja keluar dari ruang kerja Roderich, selesai memberikan laporan hariannya. Laporan tersebut sebagian besar masih seputar kasus pembunuhan dalam penjara beberapa hari lalu. Semua analisis dan bukti-bukti dibeberkan secara gamblang dalam laporan, termasuk kecurigaan Antonio pada Rangga sebagai sosok _Brighella. _

_Brighella..._

Entah kenapa, setiap kali memikirkan tentang pembunuh nomer satu itu, Antonio selalu teringat akan Lovino.

Bagaimanapun juga, ada sedikit rasa dalam hati Antonio dia berharap kalau bukti-bukti akan lebih menunjukkan pada mantan kekasihnya itu, bukan kepada Rangga ataupun adiknya. Atau juga kepada Willem. Sayang, bukti sampai analisis yang ia buat semuanya menunjuk pada ketiga orang itu.

Terutama Rangga.

Kembali ingatan Antonio tentang kasus penculikan itu terputar. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat bagaimana keadaan Rangga ketika mereka pertama kali menemukannya. Ia begitu ketakutan dalam balutan selimut warna hijau tua itu. Ia gemetaran luar biasa hebat dan tak mau disentuh oleh siapapun, kecuali Willem yang merangkulnya waktu itu. Ia bahkan tidak mau bicara banyak hingga sekarang. Setelah operasi juga sama saja.

Adiknya? Lebih menyebalkan lagi.

Razak yang selalu menunggui Rangga di rumah sakit tidak pernah mau memberikan kesaksian apapun mengenai penahanan ayahnya. Ditanyai mengenai kejadian tiga tahun lalu saja ia tak mau bersaksi.

"Kenapa mereka? Padahal, kalau ia mau datang interogasi dan mengungkapkan semuanya, ini semua akan menjadi lebih mudah." keluh Antonio.

Memikirkan tentang _Brighella _mau tak mau membuat Antonio kembali teringat akan pertemuannya dengan _Brighella. _Saat itu, ia mengira pembunuh nomer satu itu adalah mantan kekasihnya, Lovino Vargas. Bagaimana tidak? Gerakan mereka sama, mulai dari gerakan sampai cara bicara. Berdirinya pun sama. Ciumannya... Juga sama. Benarkah _Brighella _bukan Lovino? Benarkah?

Kalau iya, kemana dia sekarang? Apakah ia benar-benar mati? Apakah ia masih hidup?

"Hei, Antonio." panggil Gilbert sambil menepuk ringan pundak rekannya itu. Sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. "Laporan lagi?" tanyanya ringan.

"Iya." sahut Antonio singkat.

Gilbert memandangi ekspresi Antonio yang tampak sedih. Ia tahu betul kalau Antonio sedang teringat akan Lovino, kekasih lama sahabatnya. Semua ini hanya karena kasus yang bersangkutan dengan _Brighella. _Sejak kejadian di gudang logistik tersebut, sikap Antonio mulai berubah setiap kali mendengar nama _Brighella _disebut—atau ditulis. Wajahnya akan sumringah sekaligus sedih di saat bersamaan.

Cemburu? Ya. Gilbert sangat cemburu pada _Brighella _dan Lovino. Terkutuk dua orang itu.

Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, Gilbert mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekati Antonio. Dan sebelum pemuda Spanyol itu bisa memprotes, dikecupnya lembut pipi kanan Antonio.

Kedua mata hijau Antonio membesar, kaget dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya secara otomatis dari Wajah Gilbert sebelum pemuda berambut putih itu memutuskan untuk mencium bagian wajah Antonio yang lainnya. Bibir, misalnya?

"Ap—Apa yang kau lakukan, Gilbert?" tanya Antonio, panik. Disentuhnya pipi kanannya, tepat dimana Gilbert baru saja mengecupnya. Wajahnya merah, semerah tomat. "Kenapa—"

Cengiran lebar tersungging di bibir Gilbert. "Tapi kau suka, kan?" godanya. Tangan kirinya kemudian ia lingkarkan pada pundak Antonio dalam sebuah rangkulan mesra. "Atau kau mau kucium lagi? Pada posisi yang berbeda?"

"Me... Menjauh dariku, Gilbert!" seru Antonio panik. Didorongnya tubuh Gilbert, sedikit malu-malu. Apalagi dengan pandangan mata mengawasi dan bisik-bisik dari para polisi yang melihat kejadian barusan. "Kau membuatku malu!"

"Malu? Berarti kau menikmatinya, kan?" Kembal Gilbert mencondongkan tubuhnya, mencoba untuk mendaratkan bibirnya pada area yang lebih strategis; bibir Antonio.

"Kubilang menjauh!" Kali ini Antonio mendorong Gilbert cukup keras sampai-sampai pemuda berdara Jerman itu nyaris saja terjatuh.

Beruntung ia menabrak sosok Willem yang baru datang.

"Hei, Will." sapa Gilbert ceria begitu mendapati siapa yang telah ia tabrak. "Bagaimana tadi malam? Menyenangkan? Bagaimana Rangga di ranjang?"

Pertanyaan itu menyulut warna merah merona ke seluruh wajah Willem, malu.

"Ap—Apa maksudmu?" desis Willem. Kedua mata cokelatnya menatap berkeliling dengan panik karena pertanyaan Gilbert berhasil menarik perhatian para rekan polisi mereka. Bahkan mereka sedang berbisik-bisik, menggosipkan tentang pertanyaan Gilbert yang luar biasa abstrak itu. "Kau mabuk, ya?"

"Mabuk cinta." sahut Gilbert sambil melirik Antonio dengan tatapan seduktif. Yang dilihat hanya bisa memalingkan wajah, malu.

Willem sendiri hanya bisa menatap jijik ke arah Gilbert yang sedang jatuh cinta ini. Entah apa yang ia makan tadi untuk sarapan sampai-sampai ia berkata-kata aneh seperti ini. Belum lagi sikapnya. Aih...

"Kau kenapa, Gilbert?" tanya Willem. Ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya melingkari pundak Gilbert, menggeret pemuda berambut putih itu menjauhi Antonio. Sang pemuda Spanyol itu sendiri berjalan mengikuti Gilbert dan Willem. "Pagi-pagi begini sudah membual yang aneh-aneh."

"Pagi apanya. Ini sudah hampir waktu makan siang, tahu. Kau terlambat." balas Gilbert sengit. "Tumben kau telat. Kenapa? Kesiangan karena terlalu asik bercumbu di ranjang bersama Rangga?"

Sungguh, ingin sekali Willem menyumpal mulut ember Gilbert dengan sepatu terdekat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dapat berita kalau kau dan Rangga mengadakan makan malam bersama." Kali ini giliran Antonio yang bertanya. Senyum lebar tampak di wajahnya. "Bagaimana? Berjalan dengan baik?"

"Uum... Cukup baik." sahut Willem singkat.

"Cukup baik? Bukan luar biasa baik? Kau tidur dengannya, kan?"

"Gilbert, bicara hal itu sekali lagi, kupotong lidahmu..."

"Jadi? Kau benar-benar tidur dengannya?"

"... Dan kau percaya bualan Gilbert, Antonio?"

"Ahaha! Betul-betul tidur bersama? Aku memang _awesome _berhasil menebak apa yang terjadi pada kalian."

"Berisik, Gilbert..."

"Jadi? Kau dan Rangga sekarang..."

"Tidak!" bentak Willem, kesal dengan rentetan tuduhan dari kedua temannya itu. "Harus kuakui kalau aku dan Rangga memang tidur bersama, tapi kami tidak berhubungan intim! Astaga, dia baru saja mengalami hal paling menyulitkan seumur hidupnya dan baru saja sembuh. Masa' Aku dengan sangat teganya langsung meniduri dia?"

"Francis pasti akan melakukannya." celetuk Antonio, polos. Ia kemudian melakukan _high five _dengan Gilbert sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Tapi, aku bukan orang seperti Francis." desis Willem. Ia tak senang kalau dirinya disamakan dengan si mesum yang sudah tersohor. Amit-amit. "Ya, kami tidur bersama. Tapi, tidak terjadi hubungan intim sama sekali. Sedikit pelukan, ya, tapi tidak lebih dari itu."

"Jadi, setelah kau dan Rangga makan malam bersama ia menginap di _flat_-mu, Willem?" tanya Antonio, penasaran. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan memangnya? Dan kenapa mendadak Rangga ingin menginap di _flat_-mu, Willem? Apa ada alasan khusus?"

"Katanya ia sedang cek-cok degan adiknya." jawab Willem. "Makanya, sehabis makan malam kemarin ia menginap di tempatku."

Tampak Gilbert dan Antonio mengangguk-angguk, mengiyakan pernyataan Willem.

"Dia tidak melakukan hal yang mencurigakan, kan?" tanya Antonio. Kali ini matanya memancarkan kecurigaan yang amat jelas. "Maksudkku, ia tidak berbuat aneh seperti... Ingin membunuhmu?"

"Membunuhku?" ulang Willem bingung. Kedua alisnya bertautan. "Kenapa ia harus membunuhku? Kau aneh-aneh saja Antonio..." Willem tertawa kecil. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya dari Antonio dan Gilbert yang masih menanti jawaban jelas darinya. "Walaupun... Kemarin malam ia agak aneh..."

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?" desak Antonio.

Willem mengerenyitkan dahinya, berpikir keras. Tangannya terangkat dan menggaruk-garuk rambut bagian belakangnya yang tak gatal. "Ia seperti ketakutan dan bimbang. Kadang juga ia tampak seperti bengong atau berpikir keras. Ia juga menangis, mengatakan kalau hidupnya jadi sulit karena sikap baikku. Aneh, kan?"

Mata Antonio menyipit tajam ketika mendengarkan penuturan dari Willem. Entah kenapa baginya kalimat-kalimat itu hampir sama dengan pengakuan Rangga secara tak langsung bahwa ia adalah musuh. Mungkin, ia disuruh untuk membunuh Willem?

"Lalu, sekarang dia kemana?" tanya Gilbert.

"Pulang ke apartemennya." jawab Willem jelas. "Ia tidak memberikan alasan apa-apa. Oh, iya. Dia juga bilang kalau tidak akan ke kantor hari ini. Ia ingin istirahat saja."

"Ia sakit?" Kembali Gilbert bertanya.

"Entahlah. Tapi, terakhir aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi, ia sangat pucat dan lemas. Mungkin sakit."

Lagi, Antonio dan Gilbert hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, iya, Antonio." Suara ceria Gilbert memecahkan kekakuan di antara mereka bertiga. "Kau tahu kalau Eduard kemarin kemari untuk memberi laporan tentang razia lalu lintas yang ia lakukan lusa lalu?"

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kenapa memangnya dengan razia itu?" tanya Antonio penasaran. Jarang sekali seorang Eduard von Bock dari divisi lalu lintas berurusan dengan divisi penanganan barang ilegal seperti mereka. Biasanya, ia lebih sering ke bagian anti huru-hara, apalagi kalau ada acara-acara tertentu. Seperti acara final sepak bola...

"Dalam razianya kemarin lusa itu, ia dan tim pimpinannya berhasil menemukan sebuah rantai distribusi senjata-senjata ilegal." sahut Willem. "Bahkan ia juga menemukan peredaran heroin di saat yang bersamaan. Sekarang sedang diolah."

"Ada hubungannya dengan—"

"Masih belum jelas." potong Gilbert. Ia tahu betul kalau kasus ini akan dengan senang hati akan diambil alih oleh Antonio bila terbukti ada hubungannya dengan _Commediadell'Arte. _"Makanya kasus itu sekarang sedang ditangani oleh orang la—"

"Hei, kalian!" Sebuah panggilan nyaring dari seorang Francis Bonnefoy membuat tiga orang polisi itu menoleh. Disana, di ambang pintu kantor Antonio, berdirilah Francis. Sebuah _netbook _terbuka dan menyala di tangannya. Wajahnya menggambarkan kepanikan yang sangat kentara. "Buka email kalian, sekarang!"

"Email? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Gilbert santai, meskipun ia sedikit bingung melihat sikap temannya yang panikan itu.

"Ini." Francis kemudian memperlihatkan layar _netbook_-nya, memberi isyarat kepada teman-temannya untuk mendekat. Disana, terpampang sebuah email.

_Pesky and nosey, he is. Thus, death shall claim him.—_Scapino

**

* * *

**

Rangga baru saja turun dari taksi dan sedang berjalan menuju kamar apartemennya. Di dalam kepalanya penuh dengan rencana-rencana mengenai kemana ia akan pergi dan tak akan kembali lagi. Beberapa pikiran untuk membawa adik-adiknya sempat tebersit, tapi pasti ketiganya sudah dibentengi oleh _Il Dottore _dan anak buahnya. Akan sangat sulit untuk mengambil mereka bertiga, sehebat apapun Rangga. Selain itu, ia tak sanggup melawan teman-temannya sendiri. Teman-teman yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri.

Lalu para polisi. Bisa saja Rangga menyerahkan diri kepada polisi dan mengakui semuanya. Ia juga bisa mengungkapkan kepada kepolisian mengenai identitas para anggota utama _Commedia dell'Arte, _sehingga ia mendapatkan perlindungan. Tapi, Rangga bukan orang seperti itu. Ia tak sanggup mengkhianati temannya sendiri, meskipun apa yang ia lakukan sekarang dengan tidak menjalankan misi sebaik-baiknya sudah bisa dianggap sebagai pengkhianatan tertinggi dalam organisasi.

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa.

Dua-duanya terlalu penting bagi Rangga. _Commedia _dan kepolisian.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan keduanya. Tidak mau.

Akhirnya sampai juga Rangga ke depan pintu apartemennya. Dengan susah payah, ia rogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan serentengan kunci. Setelah menemukan sebuah kunci perak, Rangga memasukkannya ke lubang kunci dan membukanya.

Betapa terkejutnya Rangga begitu bertemu dengan Razak di ruang depan.

"Hei, Kak." sapa Razak sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Rangga yang masih mematung di ambang pintu, kaget. Ia meraih wajah kakaknya itu dan mengecup lembut bibirnya. "Kau kemana saja? Aku sangat khawatir begitu menemukan apartemen kosong melompong begini. Apa ada masalah?"

Rangga masih terdiam. Matanya membelalak lebar sambil menatap Razak. Bagaimana ini? Ia padahal tidak ingin bertemu dengan Razak di saat-saat seperti ini. Ia ingin pergi diam-diam. Lagipula, jarang sekali adiknya itu ada di rumah pada jam-jam segini. Itulah sebabnya ia segera pergi dari _flat _Willem, menolak tawaran sarapan darinya meskipun ia sudah lapar.

"Kau... Pulang lebih cepat. Ada apa?" tanya Rangga dengan suara bergetar dan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Misiku selesai lebih cepat dari yang kukira." jawab Razak enteng. Ia kemudian merangkul kakaknya dan menggiringnya ke dalam apartemen. "Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya menjalankan misi luar biasa banyak sepertimu, Kak."

Rangga tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Mata abu-abunya sedaritadi terus menatap lekat lantai parket yang ia pijak, enggan untuk melihat mata cokelat Razak. Otaknya sibuk berpikir mengenai segala cara untuk pergi tampa sepengetahuan Razak. Sanggupkah?

Atau... Ia ajak saja Razak?

"Oh, iya." Celetukan Razak membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran Rangga. Ia, untuk pertama kalinya, mendongak dan menatap Razak. Sang adik tampak tersenyum lebar sambil menggenggam kedua tangan kakaknya. "Aku punya sebuah kejutan bagimu, Kak."

"Kejutan?" tanya Rangga, bingung. "Memangnya ada acara apa? Ini bukan ulang tahunmu atau ulang tahunku."

"Bukan. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan maaf dariku karena belakangan ini jarang ada untukmu, Kak." kata Razak luwes. Ia bahkan menegaskan perkataannya dengan mengecup lembut punggung tangan kakaknya. "Aku merasa sangat bersalah tiap kali menemukanmu tertidur di sofa, menungguiku hingga larut malam. Apalagi kau sudah membuatkan makan malam yang tak pernah kusentuh. Dan ketika aku pergi di pagi buta, hanya meninggalkan surat ucapan selamat pagi, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Jadi, biarkan aku menebus itu semua dengan kejutan ini, Kak."

Pikiran Rangga berteriak kencang di dalam kepalanya untuk tolak. Ia tidak butuh kejutan itu. Ia harus segera mengemasi barang-barang bawaannya dan kabur secepatnya. Secepatnya! Hiraukan saja kejutan yang sudah disiapkan adiknya. Utamakan keselamatanmu sendiri, Rangga.

Tapi, pikiran itu mendadak sirna begitu ia melihat wajah penuh rasa bersalah sang adik. Ia terlihat sangat menyesal dan ingin menebusnya dengan segala cara. Harapan juga tampak jelas di wajah Razak.

Kalau ia terima, Rangga tidak akan mempunyai cukup waktu untuk berbenah dan kabur. Ia juga tak yakin ia akan sempat kabur dan menghilang bila ia pergi bersama Razak. Ia tak tahu dimana 'kejutan' ini berada. Lagipula, siapa tahu ini hanyalah jebakan dari organisasi. Meskipun agak mustahil bila Razak tega menjebaknya seperti itu. Adiknya mencintainya. Ia tak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu.

Kalau ia tolak, Razak akan merasa tersakiti. Ia akan tahu kalau Rangga menyimpan sebuah rahasia darinya dan akan semakin merasa tersakiti. Mana sanggup Rangga melukai perasaan adiknya yang sudah sekian tahun ia kencani? Setelah sekian lama mereka bersama, akan menyakitkan rasanya bila Rangga menolak 'kejutan' untuk rujuk kembali ini. Tidak. Ia tidak mau melukai perasaan Razak.

Jadi, mana yang harus ia pilih?

Terima? Tolak?

"Kumohon, Kak. Aku merasa sangat bersalah telah melupakan Kakak belakangan ini dan lebih mementingkan misi. Padahal, selama ini Kakak selalu meluangkan waktu bagiku dan adik-adik kita, meskipun misimu sendiri juga tidak bsia dibilang sedikit."

Melihat ekspresi memohon adiknya itu hati Rangga luluh. Ia tak sanggup menolak wajah memohon seperti itu.

"Baiklah." sahut Rangga pada akhirnya diiringi desah napas panjang. Ia tersenyum simpul dan menatap adiknya. "Kejutan apa yang kau punya?"

Tampak raut muka Razak berubah menjadi ceria. "Baiklah! Ayo, ikut aku!" ajak Razak bersemangat dan menarik tangan kakaknya menuju pintu apartemen.

"Kejutannya tidak ada di dalam rumah?" tanya Rangga penasaran.

"Tidak. Kejutannya sengaja aku persiapkan di tempat lain." Melihat ekspresi curiga Rangga, Razak tertawa renyah. "Tenang. Kejutannya tidak ada di tempat-tempat aneh, kok. Kali ini, kau pasti akan sangat terkejut,Kak!" katanya bersemangat. "Oh, iya. Sebelum itu."

Kerutan di kening Rangga semakin dalam begitu Razak mengeluarkan sebuah kain berwarna hitam pekat. "Untuk apa itu? Kau akan mengikatku?" tanyanya.

Razak tertawa renyah mendengar pertanyaan konyol kakaknya. "Tidak. Untuk apa aku mengikatmu? Ini untuk menutup matamu. Supaya kejutannya lebih terasa, kau tidak boleh tahu kemana kau dibawa. Bagaimana?"

Rangga menatap kain hitam yang tergenggam di tangan Razak itu dengan tatapan curiga. Bila ia menyetujui untuk ditutup matanya, maka ia akan betul-betul tidak tahu kemana Razak akan membawanya. Entah kenapa, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tidak suka dengan rencana adiknya ini. Ia tidak suka bila salah satu inderanya direnggut seperti ini. Tapi, di satu sisi lain Rangga yakin kalau adiknya tidak akan membawanya ke tempat aneh-aneh. Tidak akan.

"Ya sudah. Pasang sekarang sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Sebuah cengiran lebar tersungging di bibir Razak sebelum pemuda bermata cokelat itu berjalan ke belakang Rangga. Ia kemudian melilitkan kain hitam itu dua kali mengitari mata Rangga dan mengikatkan kedua ujungnya di belakang kepala. "Kau bisa melihat, Kak?"

"Tidak. Sangat gelap disini. Kau akan menuntunku, kan?"

"Tentu. Kemarikan tanganmu."

Rangga mengulurkan tangannya ke sembarang arah. Dengan mata tertutup erat seperti ini, ia tak tahu di sebelah mana adiknya berada. Jantungnya sempat berdegup kencang ketika tangannya tak kunjung digapai oleh Razak. Barulah ia bisa bernapas lega setelah tangannya disambut oleh tangan Razak dan digenggam dengan lembut.

"Ikuti aku."

Dan itulah yang Rangga lakukan. Sepenuh hati, ia menyerahkan dirinya untuk dituntun oleh Razak menuju kejutan. Mereka memasuki lift dan dalam waktu singkat sudah berada di parkiran. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Razak membimbing Rangga sambil membisikkan arahan-arahan supaya pemuda berambut ikal itu tidak menabrak apapun.

Terdengar suara pintu mobil dibuka sebelum Razak berkata, "Masuklah, Kak."

"Memangnya kita mau kemana, Razak? Kenapa sampai naik mobil segala?" tanya Rangga. Ia hampir saja melepaskan penutup mata yang melilit di kepalanya, namun dengan cepat Razak meraih tangannya.

"Suatu tempat yang kau pasti akan suka. Ayo, naiklah."

Bujuk rayu Razak akhirnya berhasil meluluhkan hati Rangga. Dengan sedikit ragu dan tak yakin, Rangga merunduk dan naik ke atas mobil. Setelah memasangkan sabuk pengaman Rangga, Razak bergegas ke sisi mobil satunya, siap untuk mengemudikan mobil tersebut.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" tanya Rangga begitu mendengar suara mesin mobil menyala.

"Suatu tempat."

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya Rangga dan Razak sampai juga ke tempat tujuan. Mata abu-abu Rangga masih ditutupi dengan kain hitam, membuatnya buta akan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya. Hanya tangan Razak yang menjadi penuntunnya sepanjang perjalanan. Rangga sendiri juga sudah tidak tahu berapa lama perjalanan yang telah mereka tempuh. Yang ia ketahui, perjalanan itu cukup jauh dari apartemennya.

"Kita kemana, Razak?" tanya Rangga, penasaran. Kedua tangannya masih digenggam erat oleh Razak menuju tempat kejutannya. Beberapa detik yang lalu, mereka baru saja keluar dari elevator.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu." balas Razak disertai senyum misterius. "Untuk sekarang, ikuti saja aku, Kakak."

Perjalanan berlangsung tidak terlalu lama setelah keluar dari lift. Beberapa menit kemudian, Razak menghentikan langkah mereka. Ia seperti membuka pengunci dan suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Sang pemuda bermata cokelat itu kemudian meraih tangan Rangga dan mengajak kakaknya itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Buta, Rangga hanya mengikuti kemana adiknya membawanya. Ia kemudian merasakan sentuhan lembut di pundaknya, menghentikan gerakannya.

"Buka penutup matamu, Kak."

Dengan patuhnya Rangga meraih simpul yang membelit kedua ujung penutup matanya. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya simpul itu terbuka juga. Rangga mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan matanya dari terpaan cahaya lampu ruangan tersebut. "Raz, ini dima—"

Kalimat Rangga tertelan, tak sanggup keluar lagi begitu ia melihat tiga tumpuk mayat tergeletak tepat di depan kakinya. Luka tembak menganga tepat terdapat di antara kedua mata korban.

Mata Rangga membelalak lebar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Razak yang tertawa, tidak percaya. "... Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Ini? Hanya sebuah pembunuhan yang akhirnya aku lakukan, Kak. Kau senang?" kata Razak santai sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mata abu-abu Rangga berkali-kali menatap mayat-mayat dan Razak bergantian, masih belum percaya. Adiknya yang seorang _hacker _itu kenapa mendadak berubah haluan menjadi pembunuh? Bukankah pembunuh dalam organisasi sudah terlalu banyak? Dan tembakan di tengah mata itu adalah ciri khasnya. Tak ada yang bisa melakukannya selain dia.

"Kau tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku pulang larut malam terus?" tanya Razak. Ia berjalan mendekati Rangga dan mengitari mayat-mayat. Sesekali ia menendang tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

Rangga menggeleng pelan.

"Karena aku berlatih menebak di bawah pengawasan _Il Dottore _dan _Burrattino._" sahut Razak santai. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik jaketnya. "Kau lihat ini? Ini _Barreta. _Senjata kesayangan _Il Dottore._ Ia memberikan senjata andalannya kepadaku untuk membunuh pengganggu-pengganggu ini."

Rangga kembali memperhatikan mayat-mayat yang ada di bawah kakinya. Salah satu berhasil ia kenali sebagai Eduard von Bock, sang polisi lalu lintas yang kemarin ia temui. Kenapa?

"Gara-gara razia lalu lintas yang diadakan beberapa hari yang lalu, suplai senjata dan heroin kita tertahan." kata Razak sambil memain-mainkan pistol dalam genggamannya. "Itulah mengapa _Il Dottore _memerintahkanku untuk membunuhnya." Kembali kaki kanannya menendang tubuh kaku Eduard. "Dua yang lainnya adalah adiknya. Nasib mereka sedang sial saja. Ketika aku sampai kemari dan membunuh polisi sialan ini, keduanya melihatku. Terpaksa aku membunuh mereka juga."

Rangga menatap Razak tidak percaya. Sejak kapan adiknya itu berubah jadi pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kenapa..."

Razak mendongak dan menatap Rangga. Sorot matanya begitu dingin dan tak kenal ampun. "Kenapa, katamu? Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, Kak? Kenapa kau mengkhianati organisasi? Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?"

Kedua mata Rangga membelalak lebar. Rupanya kegagalan misinya sudah sampai ke telinga _Il Dottore _dan adiknya. Dan jangan-jangan kejadian semalam bersama Willem juga...

"Aku tak mengerti—"

"Kau gagal menjalankan misimu, Kak! Kau seharusnya membunuh si brengsek berambut jabrik itu!" jerit Razak, kesal. "Tapi, apa? Kau malah makan malam berdua dengannya dan menginap di tempatnya! Dan pelukan itu apa maksudnya, hah!"

"Bagaimana—"

Kalimat Rangga tertahan di tenggorokan begitu Razak meraih dagunya dan menciumnya telak di bibir. Bisa Rangga rasakan tangan Razak menelungkup pada kedua sisi wajahnya, memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua.

"He... Hentikan, Razak!" desis Rangga di antara ciuman-ciuman yang terus diberikan oleh Razak. Kedua tangannya dengan susah payah berusaha mendorong Razak menjauh. "Hentikan!" Sayang, perkataannya tidak digubris oleh Razak. Pemuda bermata cokelat itu bahkan semakin beringas mencium Rangga.

Akhirnya, Razak menjauhkan wajahnya dari Rangga. Keduanya kehabisan napas setelah beberapa saat saling melumat bibir pasangannya. Rangga masih bisa melihat kilat amarah dan kekecewaan pada lautan cokelat milik Razak.

"Raz..."

"Perintah langsung dari _Il Dottore._" bisik Razak pelan. "Singkirkan _Brighella._"

Tepat setelah Razak membisikkan kalimat tersebut, Rangga merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Matanya berkunang-kunang dan kakinya mendadak lemas. Ia kemudian terjatuh ke atas lantai berlapis karpet itu dalam posisi berlutut. Wajahnya memerah menahan pusing yang amat sangat. "A... Apa yang..." gumamnya bingung. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah.

Razak sendiri menatap dingin sosok kakaknya yang jatuh berlutut tepat di bawah kakinya. Ia menyentuh bibirnya dan mengusap-usapnya. Sebuah lapisan tipis plastik terlepas dari bibirnya. "Lebih baik kau tidur saja, Kak. Dan setelah kau terbangun, semua penderitaanmu akan berakhir."

Di saat itulah Rangga menyadari bahwa adiknya sudah memberinya racun—atau obat bius?—ketika mereka berciuman tadi. Racun sepertinya dibubuhi pada plastik yang dipasang pada kedua bibir Razak.

"Si... Sial..."

Razak hanya terdiam begitu melihat sosok kakaknya rubuh ke lantai, tak sadarkan diri. Mata cokelatnya menatap dingin pria yang ia cintai itu sebelum berkata,

"Selamat tinggal, _Brighella. _Nikmati perjalananmu ke neraka."

**

* * *

**

"Laporan orang hilang terbaru hari ini—"

"Seluruh polisi patroli sudah dikerahkan ke jalan!"

"Selidiki semua kasus baru-baru ini yang berkaitan dengan _Commedia_!"

"Temukan targetnya! Temukan sebelum mereka membunuhnya!"

Kepanikan luar biasa melanda kepolisian begitu email dari _Scapino _sampai ke _inbox _masing-masing polisi. Seluruh divisi dibuat panik dalam sekejap, termasuk divisi tempat Antonio dan yang lainnya berada.

"Hanya karena satu email itu ia bisa membuat kepolisian kalang kabut seperti ini." gumam Francis sebal. Kedua tangannya sedang sibuk menekan nomer-nomer telepon tiap anggota polisi yang ia kenal, menanyai dimana mereka dan kemana rekan mereka. "Aku sudah menghubungi semua polisi patroli. Tak ada yang aneh."

"Disini juga sama." balas Gilbert dari sisi lain ruangan. Ia baru saja menutup gagang telepon. "Divisi anti huru-hara juga tidak kehilangan anggotanya."

Antonio berjalan hilir mudik di dalam kantornya, menggigiti kuku jarinya. Di luar, suasana hiruk pikuk dan kesibukan para polisi mencaritahu keberadaan rekan masing-masing masih terjadi. "Siapa..."

"Hei, Antonio. Kenapa kau langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa incaran _Commedia dell'Arte _kali ini adalah polisi? Bisa jadi orang awam, kan?" tanya Francis.

"Karena mereka mengirimkan email langsung kemari." jawab Antonio singkat. "Ingat kejadian lalu dimana gudang logistik kita mereka bobol? Mereka mengirimkan email pada kita."

"Tapi itu hanya terjadi sekali. Tidak bisa dijadikan patokan..."

Pintu kantor terbuka lebar dan Willem masuk sambil membawa tumpukan data. "Ini adalah data tentang para polisi yang belum hadir hingga sekarang. Data ini sudah kupersempit dengan menghilangkan para polisi wanita dan menyisakan polisi pria saja."

Antonio membuka-buka data tersebut, mengamati satu demi satu nama-nama yang terpampang disana.

"Banyak juga yang bolos kantor hari ini..." gumam Gilbert.

"Total keseluruhan data adalah tiga puluh empat orang yang tidak masuk kantor hari ini. Semuanya adalah rangkuman dari semua divisi yang ada." Kembali Willem memberikan laporannya. "Dari sekian banyak data, aku tak tahu mana yang diincar oleh mereka."

"Bagaimana kalau kita datangi satu per satu?" usul Francis.

"Terlalu beresiko." balas Antonio. Ia masih meneliti tiap data. "Bisa jadi _Commedia dell'Arte _sengaja mengirimkan email itu untuk memancing kita, para polisi, ke tempat target. Dengan begitu, mereka tahu dimana tempat tinggal target dan baru membunuhnya. Selain itu, kita bisa habis banyak waktu kalau mau mendatangi satu per satu polisi ini. Tidak efektif, Francis."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kita tidak punya petunjuk apa-apa lagi."

Antonio meletakkan data yang sedang ia pegang. Kedua alisnya bertautan dan keningnya berkerenyit. Tampak sekali kalau ia sedang berpikir keras. "Ada kejadian apa di kepolisian? Kejadian yang mungkin berhubungan dengan _Commedia._"

"Tidak ada." sahut Gilbert. "Kasus terakhir adalah penyerbuan ke gudang logistik kita itu. Setelah itu, belum ada kasus yang berarti."

"Paling juga razia kecil-kecilan yang dilakukan dinas lalu lintas." gumam Willem pelan.

Mendengar kata razia, kedua mata Antonio membelalak lebar. Dengan cepat, ia memutar kursinya dan menatap Willem lekat-lekat. "Razia? Kalau tidak salah, razia terakhir berhasil menyita senjata gelap dan heroin. Dan pemimpin razia pada saat itu adalah..."

Bagaikan disambar petir, keempat polisi itu mengucapkan satu nama yang sama.

"Eduard?"

Antonio segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meraih pistolnya. Ia juga mengambil rompi anti peluru yang tergeletak di meja kerjanya. "Gilbert, katakan pada Roderich kalau kita sudah tahu siapa target _Commedia dell'Arte _berikutnya. Francis dan Willem, siapkan pasukan untuk menuju kediaman Eduard. Katakan juga kepada mereka untuk mempersiapkan persenjataan."

Tak perlu dikomandoi dua kali, tiga orang itu langsung bergerak menuju tujuannya masing-masing.

**

* * *

**

Dalam waktu singkat, Antonio dan yang lainnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen milik Eduard. Rompi anti peluru melekat pada tubuh masing-masing personel polisi dan senjata tergenggam erat. Keseriusan dan ketegangan tampak jelas di wajah masing-masing orang.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Antonio pada rekan-rekannya yang kemudian disambut dengan anggukan kepala, antusias. "Bagaimana dengan pengamanan di luar apartemen?"

"Tidak ada yang mencurigakan." lapor Willem. Ia baru saja mendapat kepastian langsung dari Francis yang berada di luar gedung melalui _walkie-talkie._

Antonio mengangguk pelan. Mata hijaunya kembali terfokuskan pada pintu kayu di depannya. "Bagus. Sekarang, ayo kita masuk ke dalam."

Dengan satu gebrakan keras, Antonio, Willem, dan Gilbert berhasil mendobrak pintu. Segera setelah daun pintu terbuka, para polisi itu bersiap untuk masuk.

Tapi, langkah mereka sempat terhenti sesaat.

Di dalam ruangan berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut hitam ikal. Kemeja putihnya tampak acak-acakan. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam sebuah pistol, sementara di bawah kakinya tergeletak tiga buah mayat yang sudah kaku. Dan wajahnya... Wajahnya tak jelas, terhalangi oleh sesuatu.

Topeng keramik. Berwarna hijau toska.

_Brighella._

"Angkat tangan!" seru Gilbert lantang sambil mengarahkan pistol ke arah _Brighella. _

Sang penjahat sendiri masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, menatap kosong tumpukan mayat di bawah kakinya. Ia tidak bereaksi sama sekali, bahkan ketika para polisi itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengepungnya. _Brighella _bahkan tidak memberontak ketika Willem meraih kedua pergelangan tangannya, membawa keduanya ke balik punggungnya dan memborgolnya. Tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali.

"Bagaimana, Gilbert?" tanya Antonio pada Gilbert yang sedang memeriksa mayat.

"Terlambat. Ketiganya sudah tewas." gumam Gilbert pelan sambil menggeleng. "Korban adalah Eduard von Bock dan kedua adiknya; Toris dan Raivis. Dari kekakuan mayat, sepertinya sudah tewas sekitar enam jam yang lalu."

Kemarahan tampak jelas di mata Antonio. Dengan langkah lebar, ia berjalan menuju _Brighella. _"Brengsek." desisnya kesal. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di samping tubuhnya, siap untuk menghantam bedebah yang telah merenggut nyawa rekannya. "Berani-beraninya kau mencari masalah dengan kepolisian!"

Raung kemarahan Antonio tidak digubris oleh _Brighella. _Ia masih terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

"Sekarang," Tangan kanan Antonio terulur dan menyentuh topeng keramik yang tersemat di wajah musuh abadinya itu. "Mari kita lihat siapa di balik topeng ini."

Waktu bagaikan berjalan sangat lambat ketika Antonio melepaskan topeng itu dan menurunkannya. Semua orang menahan napas, membuat ruangan luar biasa hening. Hanya detak jantung yang bedegup kencang terdengar. Akhirnya. Akhirnya identitas seorang _Brighella _akan terungkap. Pengejaran berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun, akan terbayar.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika wajah di balik topeng itu terungkap. Berpasang-pasang mata hanya bisa membelalak lebar, tak percaya.

"... Rangga...?"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **... Jangan bunuh saya karena bikin Rangga ketangkep! #sembunyi Liat sisi baiknya! Rangga gak dibunuh! Hohoho! #hajar AMPUNI SAYAAA! #ngumpetdikolongmeja Eum... anyway, bales review anon sekarang aja, deh.

**Tamtamtami : **Ah, gak apa-apa. Saya seneng review panjang, kok. Masalah OOT, itu gak apa-apa. Saya juga sering OOT di review. Hohoho. Nggak, lah. Kasian kalo dibikin dingin kayak gitu. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya!

**MisakiHaramura : **Hooo... Banyak yang pulsanya tipis, ya? Sama dong! Heheh. Ini updatenya cepet! Mendadak lagi cepet aja ide buat ngelanjutin. Hehhe. Boleh, dong! Nanti kirimin langsung ke saya, ya. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**ViraYuuki : **Aiiih... Sabar, boy. Sabar. Kasian Iggy kalo dimarahin terus. Mending luapkan kemarahan kita ke entah-siapa-itu-yang-main-laser-udah-kayak-alay di final. #halah #masihdibahas Dan... BENERAN MAU BUAT GORE? SAYA NANTIII! XD

**Akari : **Iyaaa! Hehehe. Tapi, cuma bentar doang. Hohoho. Amin! Semoga mereka diskors, gak boleh tanding! Hahaha! Mamam tu laser! Huahahah! Ho? Pernah perang sama pendukung Malay? Hahah! Titip salam aja, deh. Heheh. Kenapa Dottore harus Aussy? Apa karena... Suka main bumerang? #darimananya Ahaha! Oke juga itu permintaannya! XD Boleh, boleh. Gak harus di-scan, kok. Gak harus diwarnain juga, bahkan. Hehehe. Sebenarnya gambarnya terserah mau kapan aja. Itu yang tanggal 1 januari bates buat hadiahnya. Jadi, kalo ngasih fanart lewat dari 1 januari, gak dikasih bocoran. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

Oke. Buat yang gak anon alias login... Saya gak tau bisa bales kapan. #shoot Ini nyokap mondar-mandir dari tadi, dan dia ngebet pengen pake modemnya. Hehehe. Maaf, ya, teman-temin. Tapi... Masih pada mau review, kan? Hehehe.

Oh, iya. Tambahan. Buat kalian yang mau liat beberapa fanart yang udah sampe ke tangan saya, bisa langsung buka aja tumblr saya. Buka aja arekeytaketour. tumblr. com (ilangin spasi)

Toodles.


	15. Introduction : Mezzetino

**A/N : **Biarpun Indonesia kalah, saya tetep bangga sama Timnas! Mereka beneran oke banget pertandingannya! Malay cupu! Hahah! Tapi... APA-APAAN ITU ADA LASER IJO NYOROT KE MUKA KIPER MALAY! YANG NYOROT KAMPUNGAN! DASAR #indonesiacheatlaser!

Dan entah kenapa, dari sore saya udah punya perasaan gak enak di hari final itu. Pake kucing saya keguguran lagi. Anaknya mati semua. Hiks... TT^TT

**Disclaimer : **Karakter masih kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya. Kalo punya saya, udah saya bikin semuanya gay dan Indonesia udah keluar dari kapan tau. Dan judulnya bukan Hetalia, tapi Hetaindonesia, biar Indonesia jadi main character-nya. Hahahah!

**Warning : **Pembunuhan. Overdose romance. Sho-ai. Apalagi, ya? Dan... aaawww... Toothless itu cute sekali! #hugtoothless

**Listening to : **Semua soundtrack "How To Train Your Dragon". Sumpah, Toothless mirip banget sama kucing gue o.O Dan juga semua soundtrack "Treasure Planet" Aih... Kangen sangat dengan film ini #peluk Oh, man. Lagu-lagu khas Scandinavian selalu bisa bikin saya lumer.

**

* * *

**

BRAK!

"Aku tidak mau percaya!" jerit Willem. Tangannya yang besar baru saja menggebrak meja kerja Antonio. Wajahnya memerah penuh amarah. "Aku tidak mau percaya kalau Rangga itu adalah _Brighella!_ Aku tidak mau percaya!"

"Tapi, Willem, dia mengakui semua saat intero—"

"AKU TIDAK MAU PERCAYA!" seru Willem. Ia kembali menghantamkan kepalan tangannya ke atas meja, frustrasi. "AKU TIDAK MAU PERCAYA KALAU IA MENGAKUI SEMUANYA! ITU BOHONG! KAU BERBOHONG! RANGGA TIDAK MUNGKIN MELAKUKAN ITU SEMUA!"

Kesabaran Antonio akhirnya habis juga. Ia capek dituduh sebagai pembohong sejak tadi. Dengan sorot mata penuh kekesalan, Antonio bergerak menuju Willem. "Bohong, katamu? Hei, KAU juga ada di ruang interogasi waktu itu. KAU juga ada ketika ia ditangkap. Bahkan KAU sendiri yang memasang borgol itu pada tangannya, Willem!" seru Antonio. Ia mendorong tubuh Willem setiap kali dia menyebutkan kata 'kau'.

Seluruh argumen yang ingin diucapkan oleh Willem tersendat di tenggorokannya.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Antonio. Ia ada pada penyergapan kemarin malam. Bahkan, Willem sendiri yang memasang borgol itu pada kedua tangannya Rangga. Ia juga hadir dalam interogasi dimana bukti-bukti dibeberkan. Ia jelas sekali mendengar semua tuduhan yang dilayangkan pada Rangga dan bagaimana pemuda itu menanggapinya.

"_Ya. Aku yang melakukannya."_

"_Ya. Itu aku."_

"_Ya. Aku pelakunya."_

"_Ya. Aku yang ada di balik itu semua."_

"_Ya. Aku."_

"Brighella _adalah aku."_

"Lagipula," gumam Antonio. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya lemas ke atas kursi. Ia sendiri juga masih tak percaya kalau mereka berhasil menangkap _Brighella, _anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _yang paling dicari. Ia lebih tidak percaya lagi kalau ternyata pembunuh berdarah dingin itu adalah Rangga, rekannya. Pemuda bertubuh kurus dengan pundak kecil dan berwajah manis itu ternyata adalah musuhnya. "Semua barang bukti yang terkumpulkan pada penyergapan kemarin malam menuju padanya. Semuanya. Sidik jarinya ada pada pistol. Dia satu-satunya orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu selain korban. Seluruh akses masuk saat itu terkunci, baik pintu ataupun jendela. Hanya ada jejak kakinya. Tembakan di antara mata, sama persis dengan ciri khasnya dan... Dan ia mengakui semuanya. Yah, kecuali kasus tadi malam. Ia masih menolak untuk mengakui kasus semalam, meskipun menjawab dengan tegas bahwa ia pelaku dari kasus-kasus _Brighella _lainnya."

Willem mengutuk pelan akan fakta-fakta yang dibeberkan oleh Antonio. Ya, dari apa yang mereka dapatkan dalam tempat kejadian perkara kemarin malam, semua bukti merujuk pada Rangga. Mulai dari sidik jari, jejak kaki, bahkan satu-satunya orang yang berada bersama dengan korban dalam ruangan yang tertutup sempurna itu hanyalah Rangga.

"Aku masih belum mau percaya." ucap Willem, tegas. Kedua tangannya mengepal pada kiri dan kanan tubuhnya. Sorot matanya begitu tajam. "Aku akan menanyai Rangga secara langsung. Aku tidak akan mau percaya sebelum mendengar langsung kalimat pengakuan itu keluar dari mulutnya."

Sebelum Antonio sempat mencegahnya, Willem sudah berjalan keluar dari kantor Antonio. Dengan keras, sang pemuda Belanda membanting pintu kantor dan berjalan dengan sangar menuju sel tahanan sementara, tepat dimana Rangga berada.

Antonio mendesah panjang. Dengan kelelahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sakit kepalanya mulai kambuh lagi.

Antonio memaklumi sikap Willem yang masih menyangkal kenyataan ini. Ia sendiri juga tak percaya. Masih belum bisa percaya.

Sepasang mata hijau menatap sedih keluar jendela, mengamati birunya langit dan putihnya awan. Seekor burung tampak melesat, terbang dengan begitu anggunnya dari dahan pohon yang rindang menuju langit yang tak berbatas.

"Kenapa semuanya bisa begini?"

**

* * *

**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

**

* * *

**

Willem berjalan menuju ruang tahanan dengan langkah lebar. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin segera bertemu, bertatapan langsung dengan Rangga dan menanyai sang pemuda pujaan hatinya itu perihal interogasi, kasus tadi malam. Semuanya. Ia harus mendapatkan jawaban yang jelas dari mulut Rangga. Jawaban beserta alasannya apabila benar ia melakukan semuanya.

Setelah menunjukkan tanda pengenal dan melewati penggeledahan berlapis, akhirnya Willem diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam ruang tunggu tahanan. Sayang, karena Rangga dianggap sebagai kriminal yang cukup berbahaya, Willem tidak diperboleh masuk ke dalam ruang tahanan. Pertemuannya nanti akan terbatasi oleh sebuah kaca transparan anti peluru yang besar dan memanjang dari kiri hingga kanan. Bagian bawahnya tertanam pada beton setinggi seratus sentimeter. Sebuah lubang ber-_speaker _dengan mikrofon tampak tertanam pada kaca tersebut. Melalui _speaker _dan mikrofon itulah keduanya nanti akan berkomunikasi.

Willem menunggu pada sebuah kursi plastik yang disediakan dengan sangat tidak sabar. Berkali-kali matanya terus mengerling ke arah pintu besi, menanti Rangga muncul. Akhirnya, begitu seorang polisi bersenjata lengkap keluar dari balik pintu besi dengan Rangga di belakangnya barulah Willem beranjak dari kursinya. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada kaca sambil mengamati tiap gerakan Rangga.

Sang pemuda Asia itu tampak sangat kurus. Rambut hitamnya yang ikal tampak lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya. Di bawah kedua matanya terdapat kantung mata yang luar biasa hitam. Lalu mata abu-abunya tidak memancarkan sinar misterius dan jenaka, meninggalkan sepasang warna abu-abu yang keruh tak berpendar. Pada kedua tangannya terpasang borgol, merantai keduanya dalam jarak yang berdekatan di depan tubuhnya.

Rangga mengangguk pelan ketika penjaga menyebutkan batas waktu pertemuan mereka. Mata abu-abunya terus mengawasi sosok penjaga yang berjalan menjauh dan keluar melalui pintu besi yang sama. Barulah ketika pintu tersebut ditutup ia mengalihkan matanya, menatap Willem dengan penuh kesedihan.

"Hai." sapa Rangga pelan. Suaranya terdengar begitu lemah dan serak melalui _speaker_.

Willem hanya mengangguk. Entah kenapa suaranya tak mau keluar begitu berhadapan langsung dengan Rangga. Kemana perginya semangat menggebu sebelum ia berhadapan langsung dengan Rangga? Apa ia merasa gentar setelah tahu siapa sesungguhnya Rangga?

"Hei." Akhirnya keluar juga suara serak dari tenggorokan Willem. Mata cokelatnya tak lepas dari mata abu-abu Rangga yang terus menerus dialihkan oleh sang pemiliknya dari lautan cokelat tersebut. "Aku tidak mau basa-basi dan akan segera masuk ke inti permasalahannya. Apa maksud perkataanmu ketika di ruang interogasi?"tanya Willem. Suara sedikit bergetar menahan emosi.

"Maksudku?" ulang Rangga disertai desahan napas panjang. "Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin mengakui semua yang telah kulakukan selama i—"

"BOHONG!" raung Willem. Wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah menahan amarah. Ingin sekali ia memecahkan kaca yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan Rangga, lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh pemuda berambut hitam di depannya. Ini mimpi. Rangga pasti bermimpi. "Kau bukan _Brighella, _Rangga! Katakan padaku kalau kau bukan _Brighella_!"

Sorot kesedihan pada mata abu-abu itu tampak semakin jelas. Rangga menatap Willem dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya lesu seraya berbisik pelan, "Aku _Brighella, _Willem. Itu kenyataannya."

"Bohong!" seru Willem. Kali ini pemuda berambut pirang itu menggebrak kaca hingga bergetar. "Kau bohong! Kau bukan _Brighella! _Kemarin malam pasti hanya jebakan. Ya. Kau pasti dijebak. Kalau kau memang _Brighella, _kau akan bisa kabur dari tempat itu, bagaimanapun caranya, sebelum polisi datang. Kau yang ada di ruangan itu sudah membuktikan kalau kau bukan _Brighella_..."

"Harus kuakui kalau tadi malam aku memang dijebak."

Terlihat ekspresi lega ketika kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Rangga.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan menyangkal kalau kasus-kasus lainnya itu bukan aku yang melakukannya. Aku _Brig_—"

"OMONG KOSONG!" Lagi, raung kekesalan Willem terdengar dalam ruangan sempit itu. Begitu kuatnya ia berteriak, sampai-sampai kaca tebal itu bergetar sedikit. "Omong. Kosong. Kau bukan _Brighella, _Rangga! Kau bukan _Brighella_!"

"Willem—"

"Kau bukan _Brighella_!"

"Willem, dengarkan aku du—"

"Kau bukan _Brighella_!"

"Will, diam sebentar dan—"

"KAU BUKAN _BRIGHELLA_!"

Bentakan itu membuat Rangga terdiam. Rasa kehilangan, kekecewaan, serta kesedihan yang terpancar jelas pada mata Willem membuat sang pembunuh nomer satu itu terdiam, tak sanggup bicara. Hanya rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang amat sangat tersalurkan lewat mata abu-abunya.

"... Maafkan aku, Willem." bisik Rangga lirih. Wajahnya kembali tertunduk, tak berani menatap langsung lautan cokelat di hadapannya. "Maafkan aku sudah membohongimu dan yang lainnya selama ini. Maaf..."

Hati Willem hancur lebur. Ia merasa dikhianati. Ia merasa bagaikan ditikam dengan sangat keji dari belakang oleh Rangga.

Rangga, pemuda yang ia cintai sepenuh hati bisa membohonginya sampai seperti ini. Kebohong terbesar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Willem dengan suara serak. Tenggorokannya serasa perih setelah seharian berteriak, menyerukan ketidakpercayaannya atas berita yang ia terima. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua, Rangga? Kenapa kau mau menjadi jahat?"

Rangga mendesah pelan. Perlahan, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata Willem. Ya, ia masih bisa melihat kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang amat sangat, terpancar jelas pada kedua mata Willem. "Duduklah, kalau kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku."

Dengan terpaksa, Willem mengambil kursi plastik yang semula ia duduki mendekat ke arah _speaker. _Kedua tangannya masih mengepal kencang.

Rangga mengambil satu tarikan napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Ini semua berawal dari tiga tahun yang lalu..."

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK—RANGGA'S POV**

Saat itu aku sudah memasuki tahun kedua di universitas, sedangkan Razak sendiri baru masuk ke universitas yang sama denganku. Kami dulu hidup berlima—aku, adik-adikku, dan ayahku. Ibuku sudah tiada sejak kelahiran adikku yang paling kecil, Raihan. Sepeninggalan Ibu, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas adik-adikku dan urusan rumah. Yah... Semacam tanggung jawab seorang kakak tertua dalam rumah.

Ayahku? Dia terlalu sibuk entah apa bersama teman-temannya. Dan sepertinya aku mulai tahu kalau ia sibuk menjual senjata-senjata dan entah barang ilegal lainnya. Aku masih terlalu polos untuk tidak menyadarinya saat itu.

Sejak dulu, hubunganku dengan Ayah memang sudah tidak baik. Kami berdua jarang sekali berkomunikasi kalau tidak terpaksa. Dulu, penghubung antara aku dan Ayah hanyalah Ibu. Sejak ia tak ada, hubungan antara kami berdua semakin renggang. Hubungannya dengan adik-adikku juga tidak baik, mengingat mereka bertiga menjadikanku sebagai panutan mereka. Melihat sikapku yang acuh tak acuh terhadap kehadiran Ayah membuat mereka secara otomatis meniru sikap tersebut.

Ya, anggap aku kakak yang tidak baik. Memberi contoh yang sangat tidak terpuji seperti itu...

Lalu, suatu hari ketika aku baru saja pulang kampus dan sedang sibuk di dapur mempersiapkan makan malam, Razak pulang. Ia datang lebih cepat dari yang kuduga.

"Kak." sapanya datar ketika menghampiriku yang sedang sibuk meracik bumbu di dapur. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, menyatakan kalau aku menyadari kehadirannya disana dan kembali menyibukkan diri dengan masakanku.

Aku bisa merasakan mata cokelatnya memandangku dengan begitu intens tiap gerakan yang kubuat. Akhirnya, setelah terperangkap dalam kebisuan itu Razak mulai bicara.

"Aku menyukai seseorang, Kak."

"Oh? Bagus kalau begitu. Siapa perempuan beruntung itu?" tanyaku tak acuh, masih sibuk memasak.

"Dia bukan perempuan. Dia laki-laki."

Tanganku sempat terhenti ketika mendengar pengakuan dari Razak. Namun, kekakuan itu tak bertahan lama. Beberapa detik kemudian aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku. "... Oh. Aku tak tahu kalau kau lebih memilih laki-laki."

Tak ada balasan dari Razak. Hanya terdengar suara pisau beradu dengan talenan.

"Siapa laki-laki beruntung itu, Raz?" tanyaku.

"Kau."

Lagi, tanganku terhenti di udara begitu Razak memberikan jawabannya. Kali ini, keduanya berhenti cukup lama. Entah berapa detik, menit, aku tak ingat lagi. Waktu serasa berhenti. Yang kuingat hanyalah jawaban Razak dan betapa jantungku berdetak dengan cepatnya, kaget.

"Ap—"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kak." Kali ini terdengar suara kursi digeser. Sepertinya Razak sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekatiku. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan kehadirannya tepat di belakangku. "Aku mencintaimu. Tidak sebagai saudara, tapi sebagai kekasih."

Aku mengeluarkan tawa hambar. "Kau bercanda, Razak. Mana ada adik yang mencintai kakaknya sendiri? Kau ini sudah gila, ya?" kelakarku sambil melemparkan pisau yang kupegang ke bak cuci piring dengan tangan sedikit gemetaran.

"Aku tidak gila. Kalau perlu, aku bisa membuktikannya pada Kakak seberapa besar cintaku."

Dengan sangat tiba-tiba, ia meraih pundakku dan memutar tubuhku. Dan sebelum aku sempat memprotes tindakannya, Razak segera mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Aku berusaha keras untuk mendorongnya menjauh, namun tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih besar dan lebih tinggi dariku membuat tenagaku tak cukup untuk mendorongnya. Ia bahkan mulai mendorongku hingga punggungku bertabrakan dengan _counter _meja, bahkan mulai merebahkanku di atasnya. Kedua tangannya mulai sibuk menggerayangi seluruh tubuh—

Kau tidak mau dengar? Oke. Kalau begitu, kita _skip _saja adegan ini.

"APA-APAAN INI!"

Kami berdua langsung menjauhkan wajah masing-masing ketika mendengar gelegar suara ayah dari ambang pintu. Disana, ia berdiri dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. Matanya menunjukkan rasa jijik serta terkejut yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Aku tahu saat itu juga kalau kami dalam masalah.

Instingku untuk melindungi adikmu muncul. Dengan segera, aku mendorong Razak menjauh dan berjalan mendekati ayahku. "Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya, Ayah..."

"Kau... dan Razak..."

"Bukan begitu. Tadi itu hanya—"

"Kau dan adikmu sendiri... Saling suka?"

"Begini, Ayah..."

Dan sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, sebuah pukulan keras mendarat pada wajahku. Sebuah pukulan telak yang membuatku terhempas sampai menabrak lemari pendingin dengan sangat menyakitkan.

"KURANG AJAR!" seru Ayah. "BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERTINDAK SEPERTI ITU PADA ADIKMU SENDIRI, DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR! HOMO MENJIJIKAN!"

Sisanya, seperti yang ayahku pernah ceritakan pada interogasinya. Aku dihajar habis-habisan oleh ayahku sampai—

Eh? Kau tidak tahu? Tidak ada sewaktu interogasi?

... Anggap saja itu kerugianmu sendiri. Aku malas untuk menceritakannya ulang.

Hei! Aku yang bercerita disini! Terserah aku adegan mana saja yang mau kupotong! Kalau mau lebih detail, tanya saja pada Antonio! Protes sekali lagi, lebih baik aku kembali ke ruang tahananku!

Cih!

Oke. Sampai mana tadi? Ah, Sampai aku dihajar habis-habisan.

Pukulan yang diberikan oleh Ayah luar biasa menyakitkan. Tenagaku sampai terkuras habis hanya untuk memblokir dan menahan serangannya. Entah sudah berapa banyak pukulan, tendangan, dan tamparan yang aku terima sampai-sampai aku tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Dengan tubuhku yang lemas, aku terkapar di lantai dapur.

Saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk berganti target. Aku bisa melihat dari ekor mataku sosoknya yang tinggi besar berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Razak. Dia sendiri sudah berlari menuju lantai atas, tepat menuju kamarnya untuk menyelamatkan diri dari amukan Ayah. Sayang, kakinya kurang cepat, sehingga Ayah sempat menariknya turun dari tangga dan membantingnya ke lantai.

Hentikan senyum sinismu itu sebelum kulubangi kepalamu, Willem.

"Sekarang giliranmu, dasar anak tak tahu diuntung!" Terdengar suara Ayah dari arah ruang keluarga. Seruan tersebut disambut dengan suara tamparan dan pukulan yang keras, serta jeritan Razak. "Kau sama memalukannya dengan kakakmu itu! Menjijikan! Rendah!"

Sampai sekarang, aku tak tahu darimana aku memperoleh energi untuk bangkit dari atas lantai. Sepertinya tenagaku kembali terdorong ketika mendengar jeritan-jeritan kesakitan Razak. Aku tak ingin adikku disakiti seperti itu. Instingku sebagai seorang kakak muncul.

Aku harus melindungi adikku.

Maka, dengan langkah yang gontai dan goyah, aku berjalan susah payah ke tempat Razak dipukuli. Disana, tepat di bawah tangga, aku melihat Ayah masih sibuk memukuli dan menendangi Razak yang bergulung. Ia hanya bisa menutupi seluruh tubuhnya tanpa sempat memberikan serangan balasan, sama sepertiku.

"Ayah, hentikan!" seruku dengan susah payah.

Pukulan dan tendangan itu terhenti. Dengan sorot mata mengerikan, Ayah menoleh. Seringai bagaikan serigala terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau masih sadar, rupanya, hm." desisnya. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekatiku. "Kau cukup kuat juga rupanya. Tapi, yang sekarang kau tidak akan selamat."

Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, Ayah mencengkeram leherku dan menghantamkan tubuh lemahku ke tembok terdekat. Dengan sangat cepat, ia menarik sepucuk pistol dari saku celananya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke bawah daguku.

"Anak sepertimu lebih baik mati!" serunya. "MATI!"

Ketika itu, aku berpikir bahwa aku tak boleh mati. Aku harus terus hidup untuk melindungi adik-adikku. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan mereka di tangan orang seperti ayahku. Aku tak ingin mereka tumbuh di lingkungan yang tak sehat. Aku tak mau.

Maka, dengan susah payah, aku menendang perut ayahku dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur sambil terbatuk-batuk. Aku sendiri jatuh tergeletak di atas karpet dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Paru-paruku masih berjuang keras untuk mengumpulkan oksigen yang ia butuh setelah beberapa detik yang lalu suplai oksigen terhalangi.

"Brengsek!" jerit Ayah. Ia langsung berdiri—masih terbatuk-batuk sedikit—dan mengarahkan senjata apinya tepat ke kepalaku. "Berani-beraninya kau menyerang ayahmu sendiri! Mati, kau!"

Ketika itu, semua terjadi begitu cepat. Aku sendiri tak menyadarinya.

Entah kekuatan darimana aku segera meraih pergelangan tangannya. Dengan gerakan yang sangat lihai, aku memintir tangannya hingga mulut pistol berbalik arah, menuju tepat ke perutnya. Sebelum ia sempat bereaksi apa-apa, aku menarik pelatuknya dan peluru panas bersarang di perutnya.

DOR!

Ayahku jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai sambil mengerang pelan. Darah menyesap keluar dari balik pakaiannya, membasahi lantai. Tangannya menggenggam pistol tadi dengan lunglai, tak bertenaga.

Aku sendiri masih terpaku di tempatku berdiri, terkejut dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan.

Aku sudah membunuh ayahku sendiri.

"Kakak!"

Seruan Razak berhasil menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Dengan panik, aku mendongak dan melihatnya berdiri di ujung tangga. "Ambil senjatanya!" katanya. "Kita pergi dari rumah, sekarang! Sebelum polisi datang karena mendengar suara tembakan barusan!" Dan ia segera berlari menuju lantai dua untuk mengemasi barang bawaan kami.

Aku membungkuk dan mengambil pistol dari tangan ayahku dengan tangan gemetaran. Aku lalu menyelipkan senjata api tersebut pada saku celana jinsku dan berlari menyusul Razak untuk berkemas. Aku dan Razak sibuk mengemasi barang bawaan kami ketika dua adik kami paling kecil—Rachel dan Raihan—masuk ke dalam kamar. Masing-masing menggenggam boneka kesayangannya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Rachel, sedih. Mata abu-abunya menatap bingung sosok Razak dan aku yang sibuk berbenah. Segala macam pakaian kami masukkan ke dalam satu koper besar.

"Kami... Mau pergi sebentar, Rach." kataku lembut sambil mengusap-usap rambut hitamnya yang lurus.

"Kami tidak diajak?" Kali ini Raihan yang berbicara. Adikku yang berumur lima tahun itu mengamati isi bawaan kami dengan sangat penasaran. "Tadi ada suara apa?"

Aku dan Razak saling bertatapan, bingung. Kami tak tahu harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan kedua adik kami yang masih kecil itu. Tak tega rasanya kalau harus mengatakan kepada keduanya bahwa ayah mereka sudah tiada. Dibunuh oleh kakak mereka sendiri.

"Itu..."

"Kami ikut!"

Yang tadi bukanlah sebuah pertanyaan. Tadi adalah pernyataan dari kedua adik kami, Rachel dan Raihan.

"Kalian tidak akan kembali lagi, kan?" kata Rachel. "Kalau begitu, kami ikut dengan kalian!"

"Iya!" timpal Raihan. "Kami tidak mau ditinggal di rumah bertiga saja dengan Ayah! Kami benci Ayah! Raihan mau ikut saja dengan kakak-kakak!"

"Ka... Kalian bicara apa?" elakku sambil tertawa. Tawa yang dipaksakan. "Kami tidak akan pergi selamanya, kok. Kami hanya mau liburan sebentar."

"Bohong! Kalian berdua baru saja masuk kuliah! Tidak mungkin liburan secepat itu!"

Kadang aku menyesali kenapa bisa mendapat adik secerdas Rachel.

"Yasudah. Kemasi barang kalian. Kita berangkat lima menit lagi."

Aku memutar tubuhku dengan cepat dan menatap Razak tak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"Biarkan saja mereka ikut, Rangga." sahut Razak. Ia masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barang kami. "Toh, mereka akan tetap mengikuti kita walaupun dilarang. Lagipula, siapa yang merawat mereka disini? Kita sudah membunuh Ayah."

Aku menggeram pelan, kesal dengan situasi ini. Dengan sangar, aku memasukkan pakaian-pakaianku ke dalam koper. "Ini semua tidak akan terjadi kalau saja kau tidak menciumku seperti itu di dapur!" geramku, kesal.

Razak hanya terdiam. Ia mengemasi pakaiannya sendiri dalam bisu.

Lima menit kemudian kami sampai di lantai dasar dengan koper pada tangan kami. Aku dan Razak sengaja jalan lebih dulu untuk menutupi pandangan kedua adik kami dari tubuh Ayah yang bersimbah darah, tak ingin membuat keduanya trauma. Setelah kami sampai di luar rumah, kami segera memasukkan barang bawaan kami ke dalam bagasi mobil dan pergi secepatnya dari tempat terkutuk itu.

Sejak saat itu kami tinggal tak menentu. Berpindah-pindah dari satu hotel ke hotel lainnya. Beruntung uang tabunganku dan Razak cukup untuk membiayai kebutuhan akan tempat tinggal. Razak dan aku mencari kerja paruh waktu di restoran ataupun toko terdekat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami sehari-hari. Rachel dan Raihan sudah tidak pernah masuk ke sekolah lagi.

Awalnya, kami sempat berpikir bahwa semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.

Sayang, itu semua hanya ada dalam angan-angan.

Uang yang kami kumpulkan habis dalam waktu yang cukup singkat. Upah dari kerja sambilan juga sudah tidak sanggup menutupi biaya hidup kami lagi. Setelah kuingat-ingat lagi, ini semua karena kami yang tidak pandai menghitung uang serta berhemat. Kami yang terbiasa hidup nyaman mendadak harus ekstra hati-hati menggunakan uang. Tentu, kami tak terbiasa dengan itu.

Akhirnya kami tak sanggup menyewa hotel. Tarifnya terlalu mahal untuk kami. Pilihan tempat tinggal pun jatuh pada motel. Lebih murah daripada hotel. Tapi, lambat laun biaya untuk hidup di motel juga menjadi tak terjangkau bagi kami. Ternyata, upah kami tak sebegitu banyak sampai bisa membiayai hidup kami di motel. Memperoleh pekerjaan dengan modal ijazah SMU ternyata memang sangat sulit untuk zaman sekarang...

Maka, pilihan terakhir kami adalah apartemen. Kami sengaja memilih apartemen yang paling murah dan paling terjangkau. Beruntung, kami mendapatkannya.

Sialnya, apartemen itu tidak aman.

Sudah sering sekali kami mendengar berita miring mengenai lingkungan apartemen itu, namun aku tidak peduli. Selama aku bisa menyediakan atap dan tempat tinggal bagi adik-adikku, aku tidak peduli yang lainnya. Apapun akan kulakukan bagi mereka.

Apapun.

Hingga, hari itu terjadilah...

Aku dan Razak baru saja kembali dari restoran tempat kami kerja paruh waktu. Kami pulang sedikit terlambat karena restoran saat itu luar biasa penuh dan sibuk. Mereka membutuhkan tenaga kerja tambahan, sehingga _shift _kerja kami diperpanjang. Beruntung sang pemilik toko memberikan sedikit masakan dari restoran untuk kami bawa pulang bagi adik-adik kecil kami.

Tawa ceria kami terhenti begitu sampai di depan pintu apartemen kami. Pintu yang semula terkunci rapat sudah terbuka.

Terbuka secara paksa.

Panik, aku dan Razak segera berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen yang gelap, mencari-cari kemana gerangan kedua adik kami. Tapi, kami sudah tak menemukan mereka di dalam apartemen. Hilang. Diculik oleh para bedebah yang berkeliaran, menjual anak-anak kecil untuk mereka pekerjakan.

"Rangga!"

Seruan Razak membuyarkan lamunanku. Suaranya terdengar dari arah jendela yang menghadap gang belakang apartemen.

"Lihat!"

Disana, di ujung gang, kami melihat kedua adik kami ditarik paksa oleh dua orang besar. Tiga orang lainnya sibuk mendorong dan membentak mereka, memerintahkan keduanya untuk bergerak lebih cepat sebelum ada orang yang melihat mereka.

"Ayo! Kita harus segera turun dan—"

"Kelamaan."

Aku lalu memanjat kusen jendela. Mata abu-abuku menatap dingin kelima sosok pria yang dengan seenaknya menarik kedua adikku. Dengan tangan kotor mereka ia mendorong keduanya, membentak hingga mereka menangis.

Bedebah.

Beruntung apartemen kami terletak di lantai dua, sehingga tekanan ketika aku meloncat turun tidak terlalu besar. Dengan segera, aku menegakkan tubuhku dan berlari mengejar mereka berlima.

"HEI!" seruku, murka. "BERHENTI KALIAN!"

Seruanku berhasil menarik perhatian kelima orang itu dan juga adik-adikku. Mereka berhenti tepat di ujung gang dan berbalik.

"Kakak!" jerit kedua adikku, penuh harap.

"Bereskan pengganggu itu!" seru salah satu pria bertubuh besar. Sepertinya ia atasan yang lainnya. "Kita harus segera pergi dari tempat ini sebelum polisi datang!"

Tiga orang bertubuh besar tampak mengangguk mengiyakan perintah atasannya tersebut. Dengan wajah garang, mereka berlari dengan tangan mengepal, terangkat tinggi di udara. Beruntung refleksku cukup bagus, sehingga aku bisa menghindari serangan pertama. Pukulan kedua juga bisa kuhindari dengan cukup mudah, meskipun pukulan ketiga membuat keseimbanganku goyah.

Sewaktu itu, hanya ada satu hal yang terpikirkan dalam benakku. Aku harus menyelamatkan adik-adikku, apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun aku harus mati di tangan orang-orang ini, aku harus menyelamatkan Rachel dan Raihan.

Apapun yang terjadi.

"Brengsek! Lebih baik kau mati saja!" seru salah satu dari pria yang menyerangku. Ia mulai mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari saku celananya dan menyerangku dengan mata pisau teracung ke arahku. Tepat saat ia menyerang, temannya yang lain lagi ikut menyerangku dari arah berlawanan.

Secara refleks, aku merunduk dan meraih pergelangan tangan musuhku yang memegang pisau. Dengan gerakan yang sama ketika aku menghindari tembakan dari ayah, aku memintir tangannya hingga ujung pisau menusuk ke perutnya. Aku membiarkannya jatuh tersungkur ke aspal dan mulai berurusan dengan temannya. Satu tendangan telak di selangkangan cukup membuatnya tak berdaya. Aku lalu mencabut pisau yang menancap pada perut rekannya dan berbalik menancapkan pisau tersebut pada dadanya. Hanya untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak akan bangun dan menggangguku lagi.

"Sial!" Raung kemarahan satu orang penyerangku yang lainnya terdengar bergaung di gang sempit tersebut. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arahku. Kali ini, ia mengacungkan sebuah belati yang tampak sangat tajam, siap untuk menghujamkannya ke tubuhku.

DOR!

Dengan pistol yang kubawa kabur dari rumah, aku menembaknya. Tepat di antara kedua matanya. Dan tembakan itu sukses membuatnya mati seketika.

Kedua mataku masih terbelalak lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang telah kulakukan. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku telah menembak orang menggunakan pistol itu. Mataku berkali-kali melihat ke pistol dalam tanganku dan luka menganga di kepala pria itu, masih tak percaya.

"Kakak!"

Jerit ketakutan Rachel membuatku mendongak dari mayat di depanku, kembali pada sosok dua adik kecilku yang masih tak berdaya. Kilat amarah semakin jelas pada mataku ketika kulihat sebilah pisau menempel pada leher Rachel dan Raihan.

"Jatuhkan pistolmu atau kutebas leher adikmu!" ancam sang atasannya.

Aku bimbang. Di satu pihak, aku ingin menembak saja kepala bedebah ini. Namun, di sisi lain aku takut untuk mengambil resiko itu. Aku takut akan kehilangan kedua adikku.

"JATUHKAN SEKARANG!"

Tak punya pilihan lain, aku meletakkan pistol itu di atas aspal dengan perlahan. Kedua mataku tak melepaskan pandangan dari dua orang pria yang sekarang mengancam adikku dengan pisau. Diiringi geraman pelan dariku, aku menendang pistol itu menjauh.

Dua pria bertubuh besar itu tersenyum penuh kepuasan. Perlahan mereka bergerak mundur dengan Rachel dan Raihan dalam tangan mereka.

DOR! DOR!

Dua buah tembakan terdengar nyaring dari sisi lain gang, entah siapa yang menembakkannya. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang pria yang menahan adikku itu ambruk ke tanah dengan luka menganga tepat di antara kedua matanya. Mati.

Kedua adikku berlari menghampiriku dengan air mata membanjiri wajah mereka. Tangis lega tak terbendung. Keduanya langsung memelukku erat sambil menangis kencang, meminta maaf atas apa yang telah terjadi pada mereka. Berkali-kali mereka ucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih. Tepat saat keduanya sudah dalam pelukanku, Razak datang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bingung ketika melihat tumpukan mayat di sekitar kami. "Kau... Melakukan ini semua?"

"Tiga orang ini aku. Tapi yang dua itu," Aku menunjuk dua mayat di ujung gang. "Aku tak tahu siapa yang melakukannya."

"Itu aku."

Satu sosok hitam tampak bergerak dari ujung gang. Ia melangkah, mendekati kami berempat. Pencahayaan gang yang kurang baik tidak membantu kami untuk mengindentifikasi siapa gerangan ia. Barulah setelah berada cukup dekat dengan kami, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa dia.

Seorang laki-laki muda dengan tubuh tinggi. Kulitnya tampak pucat di bawah kilau bulan dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya yang tipis. Ia memakai jaket tebal dan _overcoat _berwarna hitam dengan bahan kulit. Kakinya terbungkus dengan hangatnya oleh _boot _kulit. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pistol yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit asap dari moncongnya.

Tapi, wajahnya tak bisa kulihat. Tak ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya. Karena, wajah itu tertutupi oleh topeng keramik berwarna hitam pekat.

Itulah kali pertamanya aku bertemu dengan _Il Dottore._

"Kau... Siapa?" tanyaku, ragu.

"Kau bisa memanggilku _Il Dottore._" katanya, masih tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengamati tiga orang mayat yang telah kulumpuhkan sebelumnya. Senyum di wajahnya semakin melebar ketika ia melihat hasil tembakanku. "Kau yang menembak?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk mayat dengan lubang kecil menganga di kepalanya.

Sedikit ketakutan, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kau hebat sekali bisa menembak seperti ini. Kau tahu, kalau menembak pada posisi ini luar biasa sulit?"

Aku hanya terdiam. Aku masih ragu untuk membuka diri pada orang asing ini.

Matanya lalu menatap ke balik punggungku, dimana Rachel dan Raihan berdiri gemetaran dalam dekapan Razak. "Aku lihat kau mempunyai adik-adik yang manis. Kemana orang tua kalian?"

"Tak ada." balasku singkat. "Dua-duanya sudah tak ada."

"Oh. Pasti sulit sekali hidup di dunia ini tanpa orang tua, ya. Setiap hari, kalian harus memikirkan bagaimana hidup, bagaimana tinggal, dan bagaimana mempertahankan diri dari bahaya macam ini. Pasti berat sekali untuk anak-anak seumur kalian."

Lagi, aku hanya terdiam menatapnya. Posisi tubuhku dalam keadaan siaga hanya untuk mengantisipasi seandainya ia adalah komplotan lima orang itu. Aku tidak mau ambil resiko.

"Ikutlah denganku."

"Eh?"

"Ikutlah denganku." ulangnya sambil tersenyum. Ia bahkan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku, menungguku untuk meraihnya. "Aku tertarik dengan bakat menembakmu. Aku akan menjadikanmu seorang penembak paling hebat yang pernah ada di dunia. Aku akan membuat namamu terkenal, ditakuti oleh semua orang yang mendengarnya."

"Ma... Maksudmu, kau ingin membuat Rangga menjadi pembunuh?" seru Razak tak percaya. Ia memeluk dua adik kami itu semakin erat dan menjauhi sosok pria yang mengaku-aku bernama _Il Dottore _itu. "Tidak, Kak! Jangan terima ajakan orang aneh ini! Jangan!" pinta Razak.

Aku sendiri bimbang. Mata abu-abuku tak lepas dari uluran tangan sang _Il Dottore. _Haruskah kuterima? Atau kutolak? Yang mana yang harus kuambil? Jujur, aku sendiri tak ingin menjadi pembunuh. Selama ini, aku terpaksa membunuh orang untuk melindungi adik-adikku. Tapi, bila aku harus membunuh karena diperintah oleh seseorang rasanya...

"Ikutlah denganku dan aku akan menjamin keselamatan bagi adik-adikmu."

Kalimat bujukan itu membuat kedua mataku membelalak, tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah kudengar. "Apa katamu tadi?"

"Bila kau setuju untuk ikut denganku dan bergabung dalam organisasiku, maka akan kujamin keselamatan adik-adikmu. Bukan hanya keselamatan, tapi juga tempat tinggal. Aku akan menyediakan tempat tinggal yang layak—sangat layak—bagi mereka. Pendidikan yang terbaik juga akan mereka dapatkan bila kau setuju ikut denganku. Semuanya yang kau perjuangkan saat ini akan kupenuhi bagi adik-adikmu selama kau setia padaku, Rangga."

Aku bisa melihat dari ekor mataku ekspresi ketiga adikku. Percampuran antara tak percaya dengan lapar. Lapar akan iming-iming kesenangan dan kesejahteraan yang diberikan oleh _Il Dottore. _Semua yang tidak dapat kuberikan pada mereka telah ditawarkan oleh orang asing ini dengan syarat yang cukup mudah.

Aku harus setuju untuk ikut dengannya dan setia selama-lamanya.

Aku menelan ludah. Benarkah aku mau mengambil jalan ini hanya untuk melindungi adik-adikku? Benarkah aku mau membiarkan tanganku ternodai oleh darah orang-orang yang tak berdosa hanya untuk memberikan perlindungan dan kenyamanan hidup bagi ketiga adikku? Beranikah aku mengambil resiko itu?

Dan nyatanya, aku berani.

Aku tak peduli dengan resikonya. Selama ketiga adikku baik-baik saja dan hidup aman, aku rela.

Demi mereka, apapun akan kulakukan.

Apapun, walau harus menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin sekalipun.

Apapun.

"Ya." kataku tegas. Aku kemudian meraih uluran tangannya. "Saya akan melakukan apapun yang Anda perintahkan selama adik-adikku aman. Selama ketiganya baik-baik saja dan tercukupi."

Sebuah senyum lebar tersungging pada bibir _Il Dottore._

"Baguslah. Mulai sekarang, kau akan kulatih khusus untuk mengasah kemampuan menembakmu. Jadi, setiap peluru yang kau lepaskan tidak akan terbuang percuma, tapi langsung menghantam di antara mata." katanya sambil merengkuh pundakku. Menggiringku dan adik-adikku ke ujung gang, tepat dimana sebuah _limousin _mewah berwarna hitam menanti. "Dan berhubung kau sudah menjadi anggota organisasiku, kau harus mendapatkan _codename. _Semua orang dalam organisasiku mendapatkan inisialnya sendiri-sendiri dan kau...

"Bagaimana kalau _Brighella_?"

**END OF FLASHBACK—END OF RANGGA'S POV**

**

* * *

**

"Jadi, begitulah ceritanya bagaimana aku menjadi seorang _Brighella. _Sejak itu, aku menjalani latihan-latihan khusus dari _Il Dottore _untuk menembak sampai tanganku menjadi terlatih untuk membidik tepat di antara kedua mata tanpa pikir dua kali. Ketika misi pertamaku diberikan, ia bahkan hadir untuk mengawasiku dan membimbingku bagaimana menghilangkan jejak-jejak. Semua cara yang kulakukan untuk membunuh dan menghindar dari kejaran polisi semuanya berasal darinya."

Willem hanya bisa terdiam memandang Rangga. Kekesalan sudah sirna seluruhnya dari mata cokelatnya, berganti dengan rasa iba. Ia tak tahu selama ini kalau Rangga dan adik-adiknya menyimpan masa lalu yang luar biasa kelam. Yang lebih menyedihkan lagi, hanya ia seorang yang menanggung beban ini. Beban untuk membahagiakan adik-adiknya.

"Lalu... Bagaimana dengan adik-adikmu sekarang? Kau ditangkap begini..." gumam Willem.

Rangga mendesah pelan. Kesedihan menyorot jelas dari kedua mata abu-abunya. "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin sudah dibunuh oleh _Il Dottore, _mungkin juga masih hidup. Aku tak tahu."

Lalu keduanya terdiam, tak saling bicara. Kepala keduanya juga tertunduk dalam, enggan untuk menatap langsung lawan bicaranya.

"Will," Suara pelan Rangga yang keluar lewat _speaker _akhirnya mematahkan kebisuan yang ada. "Bisakah kau minta tolong padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Tolong... Tolong lindungi adik-adikku." pinta Rangga. Nada suaranya terdengar begitu putus asa. "Aku tak bisa berharap banyak dengan tertangkapnya aku kalau mereka tak apa-apa, tapi... Tapi..."

"Tenanglah sedikit, Rangga. Aku pasti mau membantumu. Aku akan menyelamatkan adik-adikmu dari cengkeraman _Il Dottore._" kata Willem lembut. Ia bahkan tersenyum kecil untuk menenangkan sedikit perasaan Rangga yang kacau balau. "Kau tinggal memberitahuku dimana mereka berada. Setelah itu, aku dan Antonio—"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Eh?"

"Aku tak tahu dimana mereka sekarang." desah Rangga. Ia bahkan menyisir rambutnya frustrasi. Ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan dengan panik. "Selama ini, _Il Dottore _selalu memindah-mindahkan tempat persembunyian dua orang adikku, Rachel dan Raihan. Setiap bulan, tempat mereka selalu berpindah-pindah dan aku tak pernah tahu pastinya dimana. Setiap akhir bulan, aku dan Razak akan dibawa _Il Dottore _untuk menengok mereka dengan mobilnya. Setiap kali pergi, aku tak pernah mengenali lingkungan sekitar tempat tinggal adikku itu. Aku... Aku..."

"Tenanglah, Rangga." bisik Willem pelan. "Aku akan membantumu, bagaimanapun caranya. Aku akan beritahu Antonio dan yang lainnya tentang ini. Mereka pasti bisa membantu pencarian."

Senyuman penuh kelegaan tersungging di bibir merah Rangga. Ia lalu berkata, "Terima kasih. Aku betul-betul berterima kasih. Kalau kalian mau melihat situasi tiap tempat tinggalnya, geledah saja apartemenku. Setiap kali kunjungan, aku selalu mengambil satu buah foto untuk kenang-kenangan dan kusimpan rapi dalam sebuah album foto. Kalau tak salah, aku menyimpannya di rak buku dekat sofa di ruang keluarga. Carilah, kau pasti akan menemukannya. Tiap foto kutulisi tanggal, bahkan waktu pengambilan fotonya. Semoga itu bisa membantumu."

Willem mengangguk pelan. "Tenanglah, Rangga. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin."

"Kumohon... Kumohon selamatkan mereka. Mereka terlalu kecil, tak pantas bila terlibat masalah ini." bisik Rangga lirih. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang masih terborgol. "Lebih baik aku saja yang mati demi mereka. Aku..."

Willem menatap Rangga dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tak menyangka kalau arti saudara bagi Rangga sangatlah besar. Ia rela berkorban demi apapun hanya untuk saudara-saudaranya.

Seorang sipir masuk ke dalam ruangan hanya untuk memberitahukan keduanya bahwa waktu yang disediakan telah habis. Sekarang waktunya Rangga untuk dikembalikan ke dalam selnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Kumohon." pinta Willem. Setelah menjalani tawar menawar dengan sipir penjara, akhirnya mereka berdua diberi perpanjangan waktu selama semenit.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Rangga." kata Willem pelan. "Kenapa kau bisa tertangkap kali ini? Kalau kau memang _Brighella, _kau seharusnya bisa kabur dari tempat itu, bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi kenaa yang sekarang..."

"Aku dibuang." sahut Rangga singkat sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku dibuang dari organisasi karena berkhianat. Aku tidak menjalankan misiku dengan sepenuh hati dan malah mengacaukannya. Pelanggaran seperti ini patut mendapatkan hukuman. Seharusnya aku bersyukur bahwa _Il Dottore _masih mengizinkanku hidup. Biasanya, pengkhianat seperti aku langsung ditembak mati olehnya."

"Siapa itu _Il Do—"_

"Aku tidak tahu, Willem." potong Rangga cepat. "Aku tidak pernah melihat wajah aslinya ataupun mendengar namanya. Dan bila kau bermaksud menanyai nama-nama anggota yang lainnya, aku tak akan memberitahu. Bagaimanapun juga aku hidup bersama dengan mereka. Mereka sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara angkatku. Aku tak mungkin mengkhianati mereka lebih jauh dari ini."

"Tapi, kalau kau membeberkan mereka semua, kau bisa mendapatkan perlindungan saksi. Hukumanmu akan lebih ringan bila mau bekerja sama dengan polisi."

"Tidak, Willem. Sekali aku mengatakan tidak, aku tidak akan berubah pikiran." balas Rangga ketus. Sorot matanya tampak begitu dingin dan menusuk, benar-benar menunjukkan sisi _Brighella_-nya.

Willem mendesah, kecewa. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi, kalau aku boleh tahu, misi terakhir apa yang membuatmu tak bisa melaksanakannya?" tanyanya. Ia membayangkan sebuah misi yang luar biasa sulit sampai-sampai _Brighella _yang terkenal dengan kemampuannya sampai kesulitan untuk menuntaskannya.

Tampak wajah Rangga tertunduk. Disembunyikannya wajahnya dengan helaian-helaian rambut hitamnya, enggan untuk menatap langsung Willem. Butuh keberanian ekstra bagi Rangga untuk mengungkapkan pada Willem perihal misi terakhirnya.

"... Aku diperintahkan untuk membunuhmu, Will."

"Eh? Aku?" gumam Willem, luar biasa terkejut. Ini kali pertamanya sebuah organisasi kriminal setaraf _Commedia dell'Arte _dengan terus terang menargetkannya untuk dibunuh. Biasanya yang menjadi incaran dan bulan-bulanan penjahat macam mereka adalah Antonio. Kenapa dia? "Lalu, apa yang membuatmu gagal? Berkali-kali kita sering berduaan. Sewaktu makan malam itu, sewaktu di _flat_-ku..."

"Sebenarnya semua itu rencanaku untuk bisa membunuhmu. Tapi, aku tak sanggup..."

"Kenapa?"

Perlahan-lahan Rangga mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus Willem. Raut wajah sang polisi tampak sangat penasaran sekaligus bingung. Satu tarikan napas lagi sebelum Rangga mengeluarkan jawabannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Kedua mata Willem membelalak lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Baru saja ia hendak menanyakan ulang jawaban Rangga—takut kalau pendengarannya terganggu atau apa—sang sipir penjara kembali masuk untuk memberitahu bahwa tenggat waktu kunjungan sudah habis. Bagaimanapun juga, Rangga harus dikembalikan ke dalam sel tahanannya.

Dengan patuh, Rangga beranjak dari kursinya. Mulutnya tertutup rapat. Baru saja ia berbalik, hendak kembali ke ruang tahanannya, ketika suara Willem terdengar keluar dari _speaker_.

"Hei, mendekatlah sebentar, Rangga."

Penasaran dan sedikit bingung, Rangga berbalik dan mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Lebih dekat lagi."

Lagi, pemuda Asia itu berjalan mendekat. Wajahnya bahkan hampir bersentuhan dengan dinginnya kaca.

"Lagi. Lebih dekat lagi."

"Hei, kalau aku terus mendekat, aku bisa menabrak kaca!" protes Rangga.

"Tak apa. Tempelkan saja wajahmu pada kaca."

Rangga mendesah, bingung dengan sikap pemuda berambut pirang itu. Aneh-aneh saja. Sedikit ragu, Rangga mendekatkan tubuhnya sampai wajahnya beradu dengan kaca. Wajahnya merona merah, malu karena perbuatan tololnya.

Lalu, Rangga melihat Willem ikut mendekatkan tubuhnya pada kaca. Begitu dekat sampai-sampai wajah sang pemuda Belanda itu beradu dengan kaca. Wajah mereka seolah-olah saling bertemu, tepat di bibir.

Mata abu-abu Rangga membelalak kaget ketika melihat bibirnya disentuh secara tak langsung oleh bibir Willem. Kalau bukan karena kaca brengsek itu, ia pasti sudah bisa merasakan lembut dan hangatnya bibir sang polisi itu.

Willem dan Rangga memejamkan mata masing-masing, terlarut dalam suasana yang romantis. Mereka tak peduli kalau yang sebenarnya beradu dengan bibir adalah kaca, bukan bibir pasangannya. Mereka tidak peduli. Mereka hanya ingin merasakan kebersamaan ini lebih lama lagi. Seandainya waktu bisa dihentikan...

Panggilan terakhir dari sipir penjara membuat kedua menjauh dengan wajah merah padam. Rangga sendiri tersenyum kecil dan Willem tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat berjuang di pengadilan nanti, Rangga. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu."

**

* * *

**

Hari pengadilan akhirnya tiba juga. Seluruh kepolisian sibuk mengamankan ruang sidang, kalau-kalau _Commedia dell'Arte _ingin menyelamatkan anggota terpentingnya. Berlapis-lapis pengamanan di tempatkan pada beberapa titik strategis. Pasukan bersenjata laras panjang tampak berjaga-jaga di luar dan dalam gedung sidang, sementara para tim penjinak bom sibuk menyusuri taman, jalan, serta tiap ruang dalam gedung. Siapa tahu _Commedia dell'Arte _kembali menggunakan bom untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan menyelamatkan _Brighella. _Beberapa anjing penjaga juga di tempatkan di sekitar gedung sidang. Penembak jarak jauh sudah berada pada posisinya masing-masing, siap mengamankan jalanan di sekitar tempat sidang.

Sementara itu, wartawan mulai memenuhi ruang sidang. Dari berbagai media massa—cetak maupun elektronik—memenuhi pelataran gedung sidang. Dalam berbagai bahasa mereka menyampaikan persidangan sensasional itu.

"Dengan umur yang begitu muda—"

"Pelaku berinisial _Brighella_—"

"—dengan nama asli Rangga Wicaksono, ia—"

"—menyusup ke dalam kepolisian—"

"Dengan total tiga puluh delapan kasus pembunuhan serta dua puluh satu tuduhan konspirasi, kemungkinan besar _Brighella _akan dijatuhi hukuman terberat."

Antonio Carriedo berjalan mengawasi bagian dalam ruang sidang dengan gelisah. Ada dua hal yang menyebabkannya gelisah. Yang pertama adalah persidangan ini. Ia takut kalau _Commedia dell'Arte _akan menyerbu secara besar-besaran demi mendapatkan kembali anggota mereka. Yang kedua, ia mau tak mau khawatir juga dengan persidangan yang akan dijalani oleh Rangga. Bagaimanapun juga, pemuda berambut ikal itu adalah rekannya, musuh atau bukan.

"Bagaimana dengan tempatmu, Francis? Aman?" tanya Antonio begitu ia bertemu dengan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aman." sahut Francis singkat. Ia kemudian mengalihkan mata birunya ke arah meja sidang yang sedang diatur. "Aku tak percaya ini. Rangga yang itu... adalah _Brighella_..."

"Ya... Aku juga masih tak bisa mempercayainya. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Dia sudah mengakui semuanya." gumam Antonio. Mata hijaunya mengawasi beberapa pasukan polisi penjinak bom dengan beberapa anjing pelacak sibuk menelusuri kursi-kursi dalam ruang sidang. "Rasanya seperti mimpi..."

"Ya... Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa..." Francis lalu menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mencari-cari seseorang. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Will—"

"Aku disini." kata Willem ketus sebelum Francis sempat menamatkan kalimatnya. "Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan persidangan Rangga."

"Ya!" Dan muncullah Gilbert dari samping Antonio. Sang albino berdarah Jerman itu merangkul Willem dan berkata, "Ia tak mungkin melewatkan persidangan kekasihnya sendiri. Iya, kan, Will?" godanya.

"Berisik..." gerutu Willem. Ia membuang wajahnya yang merona merah karena malu.

Antonio terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah teman-temannya. Beruntung tidak ada yang merasa tertekan lagi. Semenjak kembali dari tempat Rangga, Willem sepertinya mulai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Rangga adalah _Brighella. _Dan semenjak Willem menceritakan sama persis cerita yang dituturkan oleh Rangga padanya, Antonio dan yang lainnya mulai mengerti. Mereka bahkan mulai menaruh simpati pada Rangga.

Pintu masuk ke dalam ruang sidang telah dibuka dan masuklah para wartawan. Lalu masuklah hakim dari pintu samping diikuti oleh para asistennya dan juri. Begitu para hakim dan juri duduk, barulah masuk Rangga. Kilau blitz dan dengung-dengung pembicaraan memenuhi ruang sidang. Barulah ketika hakim mengetuk palu, meminta para hadirin untuk diam, kebisingan itu sirna.

Persidangan berjalan membosankan layaknya persidangan lainnya. Beruntung, sidang kali ini tidak berjalan selama yang diperkirakan oleh Antonio. Ini semua karena Rangga yang langsung mengiyakan setiap tuduhan yang dilemparkannya. Semuanya, kecuali tuduhan terakhir. Bisa dikatakan persidangan berjalan dengan lancar.

Terlalu lancar.

Hingga akhirnya sampailah pada keputusan hakim. Keputusan yang akan menentukan hukuman macam apa yang akan dijatuhkan pada Rangga.

"Dengan ini, Rangga Wicaksono, kami nyatakan bersalah atas semua tuduhan; tiga puluh delapan kasus pembunuhan serta dua puluh satu tuduhan konspirasi. Hukuman yang diberikan adalah penjara seumur hidup dan pengasingan selama-lamanya."

Palu pun diketuk tiga kali, mengesahkan keputusan sang hakim.

Setelah keputusan dari hakim, dua orang polisi bersenjata lengkap berjalan mendekati Rangga dan menggamit kedua lengannya, menggiring pemuda tersebut keluar menuju mobil tahanan. Hukumannya sudah menanti di depan mata.

"Firasatku tidak enak..." gumam Antonio pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap kepergian Rangga di tengah lautan manusia. "Hei, Gilbert, Francis, Willem. Lebih baik kita ikuti kemana Rangga pergi. Jujur, hatiku tak tenang. Seperti sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

Ketiganya mengangguk mengerti. Dengan segera, mereka berlari menembus puluhan—mungkin juga ratusan—orang yang berada di dalam ruang sidang. Sosok Rangga sudah berada di ujung pintu, di tengah-tengah lautan manusia. Dengan susah payah, Antonio dan yang lainnya terus melewati orang-orang itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Rangga.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka pada pintu depan gedung sidang. Tampak di ujung jalan setapak memasuki gedung bergaya klasik itu sederetan mobil patroli mengapit satu mobil lapis baja yang nanti akan mengantar Rangga pada penjara. Penghalang antara Rangga dan mobil tersebut hanyalah tangga, jalan setapak berbahan _sandstone, _serta kerumunan wartawan yang berebut ingin mewawancarainya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada masalah." gumam Gilbert. Mata merahnya masih mengawasi dengan seksama sosok Rangga yang dibawa semakin mendekati mobil.

Antonio menghembuskan napas, sedikit lega ketika melihat Rangga dengan pengawalan ketat sudah menuruni tangga gedung. Sebentar lagi, ia akan naik ke mobil itu. Sebentar lagi...

Dan tiba-tiba, terdengar jeritan dari arah depan. Para reporter wanita menjerit histeris dan ketakutan, yang laki-laki sibuk melarikan diri. Orang-orang itu meneriakan satu hal yang sama.

"Tembakan! Ada tembakan! Seseorang menembaknya!"

Saat itulah Antonio melihat tubuh Rangga yang limbung dari kejauhan. Saat itulah sang detektif melihat sebuah noda mulai tampak pada kemeja putih Rangga. Sebuah noda yang mengerikan yang muncul dengan sangat cepat pada punggung Rangga.

Darah.

Tanpa sempat dicegah oleh Antonio, Willem berlari, menerobos kerumunan. Ia bahkan tega mendorong orang-orang itu. Mata cokelatnya tampak luar biasa panik. Dan tepat sebelum Rangga roboh ke tanah, ia menangkap tubuh pemuda itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Ketakutan tampak jelas pada wajah Willem begitu melihat darah merembes dari kemeja putih Rangga. Ia semakin takut ketika melihat sebuah lubang tepat mengenai dada kiri Rangga, tepat menusuk jantungnya.

"Rangga..." bisik Willem lemah. Diusapnya peluh yang membanjiri kening Rangga. "Bertahanlah. Kumohon, bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Mereka sedang memanggil tim medis."

Rangga tidak berkata apa-apa. Bibirnya tampak gemetaran dan pucat, sementara napasnya tersengal-sengal. Darah tampak menetes dari tepi mulutnya. Dengan susah payah, ia memberi isyarat kepada Willem untuk mendekat hingga telinga kiri sang polisi sejajar dengan mulutnya.

"..._Me... Mezzetino...Mezz... Mezzeti... no..." _bisiknya dengan susah payah.

"_Mezzetino_?" ulang Willem.

Rangga mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum lirih. Bibirnya semakin pucat dan tubuhnya semakin dingin.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, Rangga. Kumohon..." pinta Willem. Digenggamnya tangan kanan Rangga sambil menitikan air mata. "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Kembali Rangga hanya membisu. Sebuah senyum lemah terukir di bibirnya yang pucat pasi dan tangan kanannya dengan tenaga terakhirnya balik menggenggam tangan Willem. Betapa terkejutnya Willem begitu merasakan kulit Rangga yang luar biasa dingin.

"Te... Terima kasih... Untuk... Untuk semuanya... Will... em..."

Kedua mata cokelat Willem menatap dengan tak percaya ketika mata abu-abu itu mulai menutup perlahan-lahan. Tak percaya ia menyaksikan tarikan napas kekasihnya itu semakin melemah dan melemah. Tak ingin Willem mempercayai ketika cengkeraman tangan Rangga sudah melemah, tak bertenaga sama sekali.

"... Rangga...?"

Semuanya sudah terlambat. Sang _Brighella _tak akan membuka matanya lagi. Napasnya sudah terhenti. Tubuhnya sedingin es. Hanya seukir senyuman terlukis samar pada kedua bibirnya.

Ia telah pergi untuk selamanya.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **JANGAN BUNUH SAYAAAA! DX Baru aja chapter kemaren dia saya bikin ketangkep, eh sekarang malah mati. Maaf-maaf, nih, buat penggemar Rangga. Hehehe. Soalnya, kalo dia idup terus, si Antonio kapan bersinarnya? Saya udah diancem sama oyabun, nih, pake paella. Katanya, "Kapan saya nongol? Masa' dari kemaren yang nongol si Rangga mulu! Saya mau jatah sayaaaa!" Gituu... #plak #alesanapaitu

Yah, anyway. Selamet tahun baru semuanya! Ini saya update di hari terakhir tahun 2010! Semoga di tahun berikutnya bisa lebih baik dari tahun sekarang, amin! Oiya. Buat fanart silakan buat terus, ya. Tapi, udah gak bisa dikasih bocoran lagi. Hehehe. Kan, batesan pembocoran bocoran #halah cuma sampe tanggal 1. Hehe. Eh, masih berlaku, deng. Haha! #plak cepetan yang mau dapet bocoran! Kirim fanartnya ke saya!

Dan buat yang nungguin kemunculan Il Dottore, ada berita baik. Chapter depan dia bakal nongol! #tebarmaket Baik, kan, saya mau ngebocorin siapa Il Dottore. Hueheheh.

Terus buat balesan review... saya ngutang lagi, ya? Hehhe. #shoot

Masih ada yang mau review di tengah hiruk pikuk taun baru dan berisiknya terompet dan TOKO YANG TUTUP PADAHAL SAYA PERLU SANGAT NGEPRINT?

... Maaf, jadi curcol...


	16. Revealed : Il Dottore

**A/N : **Eehh... Dan saya masih merasa bersalah sangat dengan para pembaca di chapter kemaren atas matinya Rangga. Beneran, saya gak nyangka kalo kalian udah sangat attach dengan si... you-know-who itu (nama gak disebut, takut bikin kalian nangis lagi. Ehehe) Jujur, biarpun dia OC saya, waktu dia saya bikin tewas, saya sangat lempeng dan datar. Bahkan setelah baca ulang berkali-kali adegan dia mati setelah baca review, reaksi itu tetep sama. Gak tau, ya. Ini karena saya yang emang berdarah dingin (liat manusia mati kepotong-potong masih lempeng, tapi bisa nangis bombay kalo liat binatang badannya luka dikit aja) atau emang mental saya udah siap buat ngebunuh dia? Dan alesan yang 'oyabun bersinar' itu gak bener, lho. Itu becandaan saya aja. Ya, itu juga masuk, sih. Soalnya, abis ini langsung ganti fokus total ke Antonio, tapi gak seluruh tujuan matinya si 'ehem' itu buat ini. Nggak! Sebenernya dia terpaksa saya bunuh karena sesuai jalan cerita. Lagian, Godfather udah mau tamat (iya. Rencananya cerita ini bakal saya tamatin di chapter 20. Pas angka 20. Saya gak suka angka ganjil =3=) dan butuh satu trigger yang bikin persaingan antara Commedia dan polisi makin sengit. Dan di chapter ini mulai kerasa saingan itu. Apalagi di pesan terakhirnya si 'ehem' dia minta tolong Willem buat nyelametin adek-adeknya.

Duh... Beneran saya masih ngerasa gak enak sama kalian semua yang udah nangis gara-gara chapter kemaren. Sekali lagi maaf, ya, udah bunuh karakter yang... kayaknya nyantol banget sama semua orang yang baca cerita ini. Maaf banget udah bikin taun baru kalian kemaren malah jadi taun baru yang miris sangat. Maaf, ya. Buat nebus itu, saya bakal bikin sebuah oneshot terpisah dari cerita ini. Anggep aja spin-off. Nanti bakal diceritain yang menyenangkan, deh. Gak ada sedih-sedihan! Kalo perlu, genre-nya humor/parody! Hehhee.

**Disclaimer : **Karakter adalah kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya

**Warning : **Sho-ai. Il Dottore keluar disini. Jadi, yang mau menghujat dan membunuh orang satu ini siapkan hujatan dan senjata masing-masing. #plak

**Listening to : **Semua OST Rurouni Kenshin. Senengnya idup di jaman anime ini masih berjaya X3

**

* * *

**

Mata cokelatnya masih menatap kosong gundukan tanah yang baru dikeruk itu.

Dalam dinginnya hujan, tubuhnya terus terdiam—mematung—di tepi liang ketika peti mati mulai diturunkan.

Bibirnya yang pucat terkatup ratap-ratap, memblokir teriakan putus asa dan kekecewaannya.

Tangannya mengepal dengan luar biasa kencang di kiri dan kanan tubuhnya hingga darah menetes.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Entah karena dinginnya cuaca atau menahan tangis.

Rambut pirang yang biasanya tersisir rapi dan berdiri tegak entah mengapa hari itu dibiarkan berantakan dan jatuh lemas menutupi matanya.

Willem van der Plast nama pemuda itu. Dengan mata cokelatnya ia terus mengikuti jalannya pemakaman dengan hati sedih dan tersayat-sayat. Sendu tatapan matanya ketika melihat peti kayu itu diturunkan semakin dalam ke dalam liang kubur.

Air mata tak kunjung turun dari matanya. Sudah habis. Willem sudah menghabiskan air matanya tadi pagi. Ia sudah menjerit sekencang-kencangnya, sampai-sampai tenggorokannya sakit dan perih. Tubuhnya juga sudah tak sanggup untuk bergerak, mencari tempat berteduh atau sekedar mengambil payung yang disediakan pihak pemakaman. Seluruh tenaganya sudah terkuras habis ketika rekan-rekannya mencoba untuk mengambil sosok kekasihnya dalam dekapannya.

Kekasihnya...

Orang yang bersemayam di dalam peti mati kayu itu adalah kekasihnya.

Kekasihnya yang baru saja ditangkap atas tuduhan pembunuhan.

Kekasihnya yang baru saja ditangkap atas tuduhan konspirasi tingkat tinggi.

Kekasihnya yang dituduh sebagai pembunuh nomer satu.

Kekasihnya yang baru-baru ini membalas cintanya.

Kekasihnya yang sudah tidak akan pernah memberikan senyum indahnya itu pada Willem lagi. Tak akan.

Willem menggertakkan giginya, kesal. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal semakin ia eratkan, membuat luka pada telapak tangannya semakin dalam dan darah semakin mengucur. Menghiraukan darah yang ada pada telapak tangannya, Willem mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menutup wajahnya. Air mata yang semula ia kira telah habis mulai menitik, menuruni pipinya yang pucat dan dingin.

"Kenapa..." desisnya sedih. "Kenapa kau harus pergi di saat seperti ini..."

Tangisnya semakin deras ketika para petugas pemakaman mulai menimbun tanah, menutupi peti mati tersebut. Dengan gerakan tangan yang ringan dan tangkas, sedikit demi sedikit peti mulai tertutupi gundukan tanah.

Sebuah papan kayu sebagai nisan sementara mulai dipancangkan, tepat di atas timbunan tanah yang masih tak berumput itu. Disana, tertulislah nama.

_R.I.P._

_Rangga Wicaksono_

_Born August 17th 19xx_

_Died October 25th 20xx_

Kembali tangis pilu dan air mata mengalir deras begitu papan terpasang.

Di antara derasnya air hujan dan sepinya pemakaman ia menangis.

Menangisi kepergian sang kekasih.

**

* * *

**

Antonio, Francis, dan Gilbert terus berdiri di samping mobil sedan berwarna hitam. Ketiganya menanti dengan sabar rekan mereka, Willem untuk kembali dari lokasi pemakaman. Pakaian serba hitam mereka tampak agak basah, terciprati oleh air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya di musim gugur. Masing-masing membawa payung besar berwarna hitam, senada dengan pakaian dan suasana di sore itu.

Kelam dan menyedihkan.

Gilbert melirik arlojinya dan mendesah kesal. Mata rubinya melirik tak sabar ke arah lokasi pemakaman seraya berkata, "Mana Willem? Lama sekali dia."

Celetukan dari seorang Gilbert berhasil mendapatkan tatapan sinis dan tajam dari dua orang sahabatnya. Tatapan mencela.

"Kau ini tidak peka sekali, Gilbert." kata Francis dingin. "Willem baru saja ditinggal pergi oleh Rangga, orang yang paling ia cintai. Belum sempat mereka bisa bersama, maut sudah terlanjur merenggut nyawa Rangga. Kau pikir, dia bisa dengan begitu saja melupakan kematiannya?"

Desah napas panjang keluar dari mulut Gilbert. "Bukan begitu. Tapi, kita harus segera kembali ke markas. Roderich bisa marah-marah kalau tak melihat kita. Lihat saja sekarang. Pemakaman ini sudah sangat sepi! Para wartawan dan polisi sudah tak ada. Bahkan para penjaga kubur dan petugasnya juga sudah tak ada! Hanya tinggal kita disini!"

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi, Gilbert. Willem pasti merasa sangat kehilangan. Biarkan dia puas disini selama yang ia inginkan. Daripada dia bunuh diri karena kita seret paksa dari tempat ini..."

"... Kau benar juga..."

Antonio Carriedo, sang detektif nomer satu kepolisian sekaligus rekan senior Rangga menghela napas panjang. Hari ini sudah menjadi hari yang luar biasa melelahkan baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi pagi dia dan timnya harus berjuang keras mengamankan jalannya persidangan. Setelah penembakan terjadi, kembali ia direpotkan oleh buasnya para wartawan. Bahkan, untuk masalah pemakaman juga harus ia yang mengurus.

"_Tidak! Dia tidak matI! Rangga tidak mati!"_

"_Tidak! Jangan bawa Rangga pergi dariku! Dia tidak mati! Rangga! Rangga, buka matamu!"_

"_Lepaskan aku! Aku harus berada di sampingnya! Dia membutuhkanku!"_

"_Ini bohong, kan? Ini bohong! Dia tidak mungkin mati! Tidak mungkin!"_

"_Kumohon... Kumohon buka matamu, Rangga..."_

"_Aku ingin melihat senyummu lagi."_

"_Aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi."_

"_Kumohon... Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini, Rangga."_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu."_

"_Bukalah matamu..."_

Perasaan sedih menghinggapi Antonio begitu teringat akan perkataan-perkataan putus asa yang terlontar dari mulut Willem, tepat setelah Rangga menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Dengan bercucuran air mata, pemuda berambut pirang itu terus memeluk tubuh kaku kekasihnya itu, tak ingin ia lepaskan. Bahkan ketika Francis hendak memeriksa denyut nadi pada pergelangan tangan Rangga, Willem sampai tega menampar Francis dengan begitu keras. Antonio yakin kalau foto kejadian itu akan langsung menempati halaman pertama koran sore ini...

"Kutunggu satu jam lagi dan dia tidak kembali, kita tinggal saja." kata Gilbert kesal. Ia kemudian menutup payungnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Dengan kesal, ia mengambil sebungkus rokok dari saku jasnya dan menyulutnya.

Francis melirik Gilbert yang sekarang sedang merokok. Kepulan asap putih membubung tinggi. "Dia selalu saja begini kalau stres." gumamnya, disertai desahan napas panjang. "Marah-marah, lalu berakhir merokok."

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Antonio. Mata hijaunya juga memperhatikan Gilbert yang merokok dengan kecepatan tinggi. Satu kali hisapan, dia bisa menghabiskan seperempat batang rokok. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, batang pertamanya sudah habis dan mulai digantikan dengan batang kedua. Beginilah Gilbert kalau stres atau sedih. Rokok menjadi jalan keluarnya.

"Semua orang punya cara untuk mengekspresikan kesedihannya masing-masing." timpal Antonio.

Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut Francis. "Sementara kau dan aku terlalu lemas untuk berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan, berbincang-bincang seperti ini. Otak kita terlalu bingung untuk mencerna ini semua, makanya kita menikmati saat-saat untuk tidak berbuat apa-apa begini."

Antonio mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar. Rasanya tubuhku lemas sekali..."

Lama keduanya terdiam dalam derasnya hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar hanya gerutuan berbahasa Jerman yang cepat. Tentu, itu keluar dari mulut Gilbert.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Antonio mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lokasi pemakaman. Disana, di antara nisan-nisan, ia melihat sosok hitam Willem masih mematung di depan kuburan yang baru. Sebuah pohon besar yang rindang berdiri kokoh tak jauh dari lokasi pemakaman.

Dan saat itulah Antonio melihatnya.

Sebuah sosok berpakaian hitam tampak bersandar pada batang pohon. Ia tak memegang payung untuk menghalau tetesan hujan. Sosok tersebut seolah-olah tampak seperti menunggu Willem untuk pergi, sehingga ia ada waktu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir bagi Rangga.

Curiga, Antonio memutuskan untuk mencaritahu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Francis begitu Antonio berjalan menjauh.

"Aku mau mengamati situasi sebentar. Sekalian membujuk Willem untuk kembali. Ini sudah kelewatan." balas Antonio.

Sang detektif berdarah Spanyol itu bergerak cepat menuju sosok misterius tersebut. Tangan kanannya menyelinap ke balik jas hitamnya dan menggenggam _Barreta _kesayangannya, antisipasi apabila ternyata sosok tersebut adalah musuh. Mata hijaunya menatap waspada ke arah tujuannya.

Sosok tersebut sepertinya menyadari kehadiran Antonio. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Antonio, bukannya menghindar. Rentetan air hujan yang turun ke bumi masih menjadi tirai sempurna baginya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Antonio tegas. Pistol terarah lurus ke sosok tersebut. "Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Tanpa ragu dan banyak tanya, figur misterius tersebut melangkah maju, memperlihatkan sosoknya pada Antonio.

Seorang laki-laki muda berambut cokelat tua. Tubuhnya terbalut oleh _trench coat _berwarna hitam dan celana bahan berwarna hitam. Kedua tangannya yang bersarung tangan warna hitam ia masukkan ke dalam saku _trench coat_-nya. Bibir merahnya terkatup rapat, membentuk satu garis tipis. Mata cokelatnya menatap dingin ke arah Antonio.

Di saat itulah Antonio menyadari siapa itu.

Tangannya bergetar hebat, membuat payung dan pistol dalam genggamannya nyaris jatuh.

Mata hijau emerald Antonio menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang berdiri di depannya. Sosok yang selama ini ia idam-idamkan. Ia lihat dalam mimpi.

"Tidak mungkin..." bisik Antonio, tak percaya. "Ini tidak mungkin..."

Pistol yang tergenggam di tangannya sudah jatuh sempurna ke atas rumput, begitupula dengan payung hitam yang ia bawa. Langkah kaki Antonio membawanya mendekati sosok tersebut, sedikit ragu.

"Ini... Ini benar-benar, kau?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat. Matanya membelalak lebar, tak percaya. "Ini... Ini kau? Lovino?"

Sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu masih menatap dingin ke arah Antonio, tak berperasaan. Lalu, dengan tegas ia menjawab,

"Lovino Vargas yang kau kenal sudah mati. Sekarang, hanya ada aku. Lovino Vargas, sang _Il Dottore_."

**

* * *

**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

**

* * *

**

"Lovino Vargas yang kau kenal sudah mati. Sekarang, hanya ada aku. Lovino Vargas, sang _Il Dottore_."

Bagai disambar petir, Antonio berdiri mematung. Matanya membelalak lebar, tak percaya mendengar ucapan itu. Belum selesai ia pulih dari kejutan bahwa kekasihnya yang telah lama ia idam-idamkan muncul di depannya, sekarang datang berita mengejutkan ini.

Lovino adalah _Il Dottore_? Sang pemimpin _Commedia dell'Arte_?

Sebuah tawa yang dipaksakan keluar dari mulut Antonio. "Kau bercanda, ya, Lovi? Candaanmu tak lucu sama sekali."

"Siapa yang bilang aku bercanda?" balas sang _Il Dottore _dengan nada suara yang sangat dingin. Mata cokelatnya menatap sinis sosok Antonio yang berdiri kaku di depannya. Kedua tangan sang pemimpin _Commedia dell'Arte _itu terlipat di depan dadanya. "Setelah kejadian itu, aku berhasil selamat dan membangun kembali mimpi ayahku yang telah kau hancurkan, Antonio."

Seluruh ingatan akan kejadian yang lalu mulai bangkit dalam ingatan Antonio. Sedikit demi sedikit, ingatan tersebut mulai mendominasi seluruh otaknya, tak sanggup ia bendung.

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

Tak terkirakan betapa gembiranya Antonio pagi itu. Lovino Vargas, pemuda yang ia cintai akhirnya memutuskan untuk pindah ke apartemennya. Akhirnya! Setelah sekian lama mereka saling berhubungan—termasuk hubungan intim—barulah pemuda Italia itu setuju untuk pindah ke apartemen Antonio. Senyum tak bisa lepas dari wajah Antonio bila ia teringat akan wajah polos Lovino yang masih tertidur. Bagaikan seorang malaikat berambut cokelat ia berbaring di atas kasur berseprei putih itu.

Ah, hidup ini memang indah.

"Pagi semuanya!" seru Antonio ceria, masih tertawa-tawa.

"Hei! Ceria sekali kau hari ini, _mon cher_." Francis Bonnefoy, sahabatnya yang paling mesum itu tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah Antonio. Sang detektif brilian ini tampak seperti kelinci kelebihan gula. Begitu hiperaktif. "Bagaimana kehidupanmu setelah tinggal seatap dengan Lovino? Pasti seks kalian lebih lancar, kan?"

Sebuah diktat tebal menghantam dengan sangat keras ke kepala mesum seorang Francis. Bukan. Bukan dari Antonio. Si Spaniard ini malah tertawa riang mendengar perkataan Francis. Orang yang barusan memukul kepala Francis adalah Willem.

Dengan wajah kesal, sang pemuda Belanda itu berkata, "Pagi-pagi begini kau sudah bicara seks. Menyebalkan..."

"Hiraukan saja dia, Antonio. Orang sirik memang seperti ini."

"Sirik apanya!" bentak Willem. Semburat merah menyebar ke seluruh wajahnya, malu. "Aku hanya menunggu orang yang tepat saja."

"Kau tahu, Willem." Kali ini giliran Gilbert yang angkat suara. "Kalimatmu barusan terdengar seperti gadis-gadis remaja yang mengidam-idamkan cinta sejati pada pandangan pertama. Dan gara-gara itu, sebuah _mental image _kau berpakaian seragam perempuan terlintas di benakku..."

"... Imajinasimu terlalu berlebihan, Gilbert..."

"Begini, Will," Francis beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan merangkul Willem. "Coba kau lihat Antonio. Sejak ia mulai hidup bersama dengan Lovino, sikapnya jadi jauh lebih menyenangkan. Semua hipotesanya juga semakin lancar. Itu berarti, kehidupan seksual secara tidak langsung membantu otakmu untuk bisa berpikir lebih jernih."

"Teori absurd dari mana itu?" tanya Willem ragu.

"Itu bukan teori, _mon cher. _Itu fakta." balas Francis dengan mimik muka serius. "Sekarang, carilah orang—siapa saja—dan ajaklah ia ke hotel. Nikmati tubuhnya dan kau akan datang ke kantor esok pagi dengan pikiran lebih segar! Dijamin!"

Willem hanya menatap Francis dengan tatapan datar dan berkata, "Maaf. Aku bukan orang sepertimu yang bisa berhubungan intim dengan apa saja, asal bergerak dan punya nyawa. Jangankan manusia. Kambing dibedaki mungkin juga akan kau tiduri."

Tawa meledak di dalam ruangan, meninggalkan Francis yang pundung di sudut ruangan.

Hidup begitu menyenangkan dulu bila Antonio mengingatnya. Ia begitu bahagia bersama Lovino dan juga teman-temannya. Hidup dulu begitu penuh dengan tawa dan canda gurau. Ketegangan juga tak ada sama sekali.

Namun, semuanya mulai berubah ketika sebuah kelompok mafia terungkap. Semua organisasi mafia kelas berat dengan satu keluarga mafia paling terkemuka dari Italia sebagai pemimpinnya.

Nama keluarga itu adalah Vargas.

Nama yang begitu tersohor di Italia dan ditakuti oleh semua penjahat di seluruh dunia.

Nama serupa yang telah lama disandang oleh Lovino.

"Bagaimana ini, Antonio?" tanya Gilbert ketika fakta mengenai keluarga Vargas sudah dibeberkan. Mata rubinya menatap khawatir pada sahabatnya itu. "Kalau begini terus perkembangan kasusnya, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai polisi menangkapnya atas tuduhan konspirasi kejahatan. Kau harus segera membicarakan ini pada Lovino. Malam ini kalau perlu."

Antonio hanya mengangguk singkat. Kedua matanya menatap serius presentasi seorang opsir kepolisian yang telah lama menyelidiki perselundupan senjata ilegal dan juga obat-obat terlarang. Beberapa bukti juga disertai dengan penuturan panjang mengenai pembunuhan keji yang terjadi. Memang tak jarang keluarga ini membunuh orang untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Bahkan, hampir semua tempat yang mereka singgahi pastilah mayat berjatuhan.

"Cepatlah selagi kau sempat, Antonio." bisik Gilbert. "Selagi kau dan Lovino masih dekat. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

Sayang, peringatan Gilbert dihiraukan oleh Antonio. Sang detektif menampik segala prasangka mengenai keterlibatan Lovino dalam kasus-kasus belakangan ini. Ia berpikir bahwa keluarganya yang bermasalah, tidak untuk Lovino. Ia berbeda dengan keluarganya. Ia tidak mungkin seorang kriminal.

Tidak mungkin.

Lovinonya bukanlah pengedar narkoba, penjual senjata ilegal, apalagi pembunuh.

Bukan. Itu bukan Lovino.

"Lovi!" panggil Antonio ceria ketika memasuki apartemennya. Tangan kanannya sibuk melepaskan sepatu, sementara tangan kirinya bertumpu pada dinding di sebelah kiri. Hidungnya mencium bau wangi masakan, membuat mata emerald-nya semakin bersemangat mencari sosok kekasihnya itu. "Lovi, kau dimana, _mi amor_?" Sekali lagi Antonio memanggil.

Dengan langkah santai, sang detektif berjalan menuju dapur dimana wangi masakan menguar. Begitu kaya akan rempah-rempah dan sedapnya tomat. Ah... Ini pasti masakan Lovino-nya tercinta.

"Lovi, aku pu—"

Kalimatnya tercekat, tertahan di tenggorokan ketika ia tidak menemukan siapa saja di sana. Bingung, Antonio memutuskan untuk mencari Lovino ke kamar mereka berdua. Dengan langkah panjang, Antonio berjalan—setengah berlari—menuju kamarnya. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat kamarnya berantakan. Lemarinya terbuka dengan pakaian berhamburan. Seprainya kusut, tampak belum dirapikan. Beberapa buah koper tampak tergeletak di atas lantai parket dalam kondisi terbuka, kosong.

Antonio masuk ke dalam kamarnya, bingung. Matanya menatap panik tumpukan pakaian yang berantakan dan tercecer di lantai. Dalam hati, ia menghitung jumlah koper yang tergeletak. Berkurang satu. Dan koper yang hilang ada koper yang paling kecil.

Apa-apaan ini?

Masih dalam kepanikan, Antonio memutuskan untuk memeriksa kondisi lemari pakaiannya. Tatapan matanya menyapu dari atas hingga bawah lemari, menghitung jumlah pakaian yang ada di dalamnya. Dilihat dari kondisinya, area yang menyimpan pakaiannya sama sekali tidak tersentuh. Pakaian sang detektif tersimpan rapi pada tempatnya. Yang berantakan justru area dimana pakaian pribadi Lovino disimpan. Beberapa tampak masih menjuntai dari tumpukan pakaian, tampak jelas bahwa ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Beberapa potong pakaian masih tersimpan di dalam lemari tersebut, namun banyak sudah yang raib entah kemana.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kemana kau pergi, Lovi..." bisik Antonio sedih. Ia kemudian mengambil telepon genggamnya dan memijit nomer Lovino. Ditunggu selama beberapa detik, namun tak kunjung disahut. Berkali-kali nomer yang sama ia ulang, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Antonio yang frustrasi akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari petunjuk. Apa gunanya ia menjadi seorang detektif kalau tidak bisa menemukan kemana perginya sang kekasih? Lebih baik ia makan saja lencana detektif kebanggaannya itu kalau sampai petunjuk barang satu pun tidak ia temukan.

Tempat percarian pertama tentu adalah kamar tidur. Dari keseluruhan kamar yang ada di dalam apartemen Antonio, kamar tidur utama inilah yang paling banyak terjadi aktivitas. Tanpa ragu, sang detektif bermata hijau itu mulai menyusuri tiap sudut kamar dengan sangat teliti. Matanya memicing tajam, berusaha mencari satu saja keganjilan. Sayang, setelah mencari selama satu jam lebih, ia tidak menemukan petunjuk apa-apa. Hanya kenyataan bahwa Lovino sudah pergi dari apartemen tanpa pamit kepadanya. Alamat yang dituju ataupun alasan tak ada sama sekali.

"Kemana kau, Lovino..." bisik Antonio sedih. Dengan langkah kaki yang lesu, sang detektif berambut cokelat ini memutuskan untuk mencari ke lokasi kedua, yaitu dapur. Melihat makanan yang masih baru dan masih hangat, sepertinya tempat ini adalah tempat kedua yang dihampiri Lovino sebelum ia pergi.

Kembali aroma sedap masakan merasuk, menggelitik indera penciuman Antonio. Perutnya yang kosong mulai berbunyi nyaring, membuat wajah sang Spaniard memerah.

"Bisa-bisanya di saat seperti ini aku terpikir untuk makan." gumamnya pelan, malu pada diri sendiri.

Tanpa menunda-nunda lagi, Antonio segera memulai pencariannya. Mata hijaunya berhasil menangkap piring, wajan, serta peralatan masak lainnya yang sudah tercuci bersih. Semuanya disusun rapi di atas _counter _dapur. Antonio kemudian membuka mesin pencuci piring yang terletak tepat di bawah _counter _dapurnya. Mesinnya seperti baru dinyalakan. Dengan bukti-bukti ini, Antonio bisa berkesimpulan bahwa Lovino belum lama berada di dapur.

Kembali mata hijaunya memandang berkeliling, mencari petunjuk selanjutnya. Makanan hangat dan mesin cuci yang baru saja dimatikan masih belum cukup untuk memberikan jawaban atas kepergian Lovino. Ia butuh lebih. Ia butuh beberapa poin lagi untuk menarik kesimpulan.

Hingga matanya mendarat pada secarik kertas, tertempel oleh selotip transparan pada tepi meja. Sedikit tersembunyi oleh sandaran kursi.

Penasaran, Antonio berjalan mendekati meja bar dimana pesan itu tertempel. Dengan sangat hati-hati, diambilnya kertas tersebut yang berisi sebuah surat.

_Aku harus pergi beberapa hari. Makan malam sudah kusiapkan. Awas kalau tidak kau habiskan, brengsek! Jangan harap aku mau masak lagi untukmu!_

_Lovino.V._

Dahi Antonio berkerenyit. Pergi selama beberapa hari dan tidak memberitahukan tempatnya? Memang sudah kebiasaan Lovino untuk pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa memberitahukan kekasihnya kemana gerangan tujuannya. Tiap kali Antonio bertanya, balasannya selalu 'Apa, sih! Mau tahu saja kau ini! Urusi masalahmu sendiri!' Yang bisa berbuntut Lovino mengambek dan tak mau tidur bersama Antonio semalaman. Belajar dari kejadian tersebut, Antonio sudah tak pernah menanyakan arah dan tujuan Lovino bila pemuda Italia itu pergi.

Penemuan kepolisian mengenai keterlibatan sebuah keluarga mafia besar di Italia bernama Vargas membuat Antonio sedikit khawatir dengan kepergian Lovino kali ini. Dulu, sebelum dalang di balik semua kejahatan yang ia selidiki masih misterius, Antonio tidak sekhawatir ini bila melihat Lovino pergi. Ia bahkan tak masalah bila sang kekasih menolak untuk memberitahu tujuan kepergiannya. Alasan kepergian saja ia tak pernah bertanya lagi. Tapi sekarang, ada suatu perasaan mengganjal. Lagipula, _timing_-nya terlalu pas. Tepat saat Antonio dipanggil rapat perihal terbongkarnya kedok kelompok mafia misterius itu, Lovino pergi.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah sebuah kasus yang disodorkan pada Antonio keesokan paginya, sehari setelah kepergian Lovino. Sepuluh mayat ditemukan dalam sebuah rumah mewah milik seorang bandar narkotika terbesar. Kepolisian sudah berbulan-bulan mengawasi rumah tersebut, sehingga agak menyebalkan juga begitu mereka kecolongan.

"Ini masih baru, Kiku?" tanya Antonio. Matanya terus terpaku pada jalanan yang ramai. Dengan keahliannya yang bagaikan pembalap dunia, Antonio menyetir mobilnya. Sirene polisi meraung-raung, membuat semua mobil menyingkir dengan terpaksa.

"I... Iya..." sahut Kiku, gugup. Tangan kanannya mencengkeram pegangan pintu dengan sangat erat, sementara tangan kirinya meraih sabuk pengaman, meremasnya hingga buku-buku jari sang pemuda Jepang itu memutih. Bukan hanya buku-buku jarinya saja yang memucat, tapi juga wajahnya. "Uum... Antonio-san. Bisa tolong kau perlambat laju kendaraan ini? Rasanya aku bisa muntah..."

"Sama." timpal Gilbert dari kursi belakang.

Oh, ya. Tiga orang itu—Gilbert, Francis, dan Willem—juga ikut menuju tempat kejadian perkara. Kondisi ketiganya... sudah tak terdeskripsikan dengan kata-kata.

"Kalian ini. Kalau aku menyetir lembek dan pelan seperti Francis, bisa-bisa kita sampai lokasinya besok."

Dan sang Spaniard malah menginjak gasnya semakin dalam, diiringi jerit tertahan empat orang penumpang lainnya.

Beruntung Antonio bisa mengantarkan mereka selamat sampai tujuan. Meski dengan langkah gontai dan wajah pucat bagai hantu, mereka berhasil memasuki tempat kejadian perkara. Disana, polisi sudah mulai berdatangan dan mengambil barang bukti.

"Pembunuhan mulai terjadi dari pintu masuk rumah." ucap Kiku. Ia menunjuk Bercak-bercak darah yang dinomori serta dua penanda mayat, tak jauh dari bercak darah tersebut. Dua buah senapan tergeletak di samping mayat. Kondisi pintu masuk rumah yang berbahan besi tampak bolong disana-sini dan rusak. "Ditembaki dengan senapan mesin."

Semakin ke dalam rumah, semakin banyak mayat berjatuhan. Sebagian besar membawa pistol ataupun senapan ringan. Melihat ini semua, Antonio mulai berspekulasi bahwa mereka yang mati ini adalah para penjaga rumah ini. Ditembak secara sadis dengan senapan mesin sebelum mereka sempat memberi perlawanan. Sepertinya ini hanyalah perang antar pengedar narkoba seperti biasa.

Tapi, suasana yang berbeda terdapat di dalam rumah. Lebih tepatnya pada lantai dua, dimana kamar tidur utama terletak. Sejauh ini, Antonio sudah menemukan tujuh buah mayat. Beberapa penjaga, seorang _butler, _dan seorang _maid. _Berarti, yang tersisa tinggal sang tuan rumah beserta istrinya.

Di ruangan yang megah dengan sentuhan interior khas mediteranian, satu mayat tergeletak, masih belum dipindahkan oleh polisi. Korban adalah seorang laki-laki paruh baya dengan rambut yang memutih. Posisinya terlentang dan masih mengenakan piyama. Yang berbeda dari mayat-mayat sebelumnya yaitu sedikit sekali darah yang tercecer. Bahkan, ruangan itu hampir bersih dari darah, kecuali satu sisi tembok berwarna pastel yang tercoreng oleh merahnya darah.

Antonio membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk mengamati mayat lebih detail lagi. Betapa bingungnya sang detektif ketika melihat luka tembaknya. Hanya ada satu dan tepat berada di antara kedua mata korban.

"Tembakan seperti ini juga terdapat pada istri korban dan putri mereka yang masih kecil." bisik Kiku. "Ditembakkan dengan sangat cepat sebelum korban sempat mengambil senjatanya. Sepertinya kita berurusan dengan seorang penembak handal..."

Antonio hanya mengangguk pelan. "Apa ada dugaan mengenai siapa pelakunya?"

Belum sempat Kiku menjawab pertanyaan Antonio, Francis masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam secarik kertas.

"Aku menemukan ini di taman." katanya. "Sepertinya salah satu pembunuh tak sengaja menjatuhkan ini disini."

Kertas yang ditemukan oleh Francis berisikan kode-kode yang cukup rumit. Butuh beberapa hari bagi kepolisian untuk membongkar arti di balik kode tersebut. Dan setelah kodenya terpecahkan, sebuah penemuan besar berhasil didapat oleh kepolisian.

"Kita menemukan markas mereka, Antonio!" kata Gilbert gembira. "Berkat kertas berisi kode-kode yang ditemukan oleh Francis, kepolisian berhasil mengetahui dimana markas utama Vargas!"

Berita gembira itu disambut setengah hati oleh Antonio. Ia tak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Senang, karena tentu saja hasil kerja dan jerih payah selama berbulan-bulan akhirnya terbayar sudah. Dengan menemukan markas besar mereka, kasus-kasus lainnya akan dengan mudah terkuak. Tapi, perasaan sedih juga dirasakan oleh Antonio bila mengingat kekasihnya, Lovino, yang tak kunjung pulang. Ia takut kalau-kalau kekasihnya yang ia bela setengah mati itu berada di dalam markas itu. Yang lebih mengkhawatirkan lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa Lovino terlibat semua tindak kriminal yang dilakukan oleh keluarganya...

Mengesampingkan segala rasa takut dan was-was yang ada pada dirinya, Antonio memutuskan untuk ikut menyergap ke markas pusat mafia terbesar itu. Penyergapan dilakukan tengah hari, mengingat waktu pertemuan yang tertera pada kertas tersebut adalah setelah matahari terbenam.

Maka, disinilah Antonio berdiri. Dalam balutan rompi anti peluru dan persenjataan lengkap, ia berdiri menghadap sebuah rumah mewah bergaya _gothic. _Pagar besinya yang mewah menjulang tinggi dengan tanaman-tanaman tak kalah tinggi sebagai pagar, mengelilingi pekarangan rumah. Rumah mewah tersebut cukup terpencil dan berdiri dengan gagahnya di atas tebing. Cukup sulit untuk mencapai tempat itu. Bahkan para polisi terpaksa harus berjalan kaki hanya untuk sampai ke tempat tersebut. Memang ada satu jalan setapak, tapi akan sangat mencurigakan bila mereka lewat tepat di depan sana. Penyergapan yang telah mereka rencanakan dengan begitu teliti akan sia-sia. Beruntung tepat di depan rumah tersebut adalah hutan yang cukup rindang.

Menunggu adalah pekerjaan yang membosankan bagi Antonio. Apalagi bila ia menunggu dengan hati ketar-ketir. Mata hijaunya berkali-kali mengerling ke arah rumah megah tersebut, berharap dapat menemukan sosok Lovino dan langsung menyeret pemuda berambut cokelat itu menyingkir. Sayang, apa yang ia harapkan tak kunjung datang. Yang ada matahari semakin condong ke barat.

"Matahari segera terbenam." kata sang calon inspektur Roderich Edelstein. Matanya menatap berkeliling anak buahnya dengan sorot mata serius. "Kita akan masuk sekarang. Tim satu, dua, tiga, dan empat, sergap melalui depan sebagai aku pemimpinnya. Tim lima dan enam serbu dari sisi kiri rumah dengan Gilbert sebagai pemimpinnya. Francis, sergap melalui sisi kanan bersama dengan tim tujuh dan delapan. Antonio, kau pimpin sisanya bersama dengan Willem. Halau mereka yang ingin kabur melalui jalur belakang. Mengerti?"

"Siap!"

"Bagus." Roderich kemudian mengeluarkan pistolnya, siap untuk digunakan. "Mari kita mulai sekarang."

Dan pergilah mereka.

Dengan langkah yang sangat hati-hati, mereka mendekati pagar rumah. Masing-masing tim mulai mengambil posisinya masing-masing sebelum siap menyerang. Begitu Roderich memberi isyarat untuk memulai penyergapan, para polisi tersebut memulai aksinya.

Regu pertama yang dipimpin oleh Roderich langsung melakukan penyerangan frontal. Beberapa polisi langsung mengacungkan senapan laras panjang mereka, tepat ke kepala para penjaga sebelum mereka sempat berbuat apa-apa.

"Angkat tangan semuanya!"

Dalam sekejap, suasana rumah yang begitu tentram telah berubah menjadi ramai. Adu tembak antara polisi dengan pihak Vargas mulai terjadi, tepat ketika polisi memasuki pekarangan rumah. Bukan hanya para regu yang menyerang dari depan saja yang mendapatkan serangan balik, tapi juga regu-regu lain yang menyerang di sisi kiri dan kanan rumah. Baku tembak tak terelakkan lagi.

"Antonio!" seru Roderich di tengah bisingnya desing peluru. "Kau segera bawa regumu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah! Bawa regu tigaku dan amankan bagian dalam rumah! Kalau mereka melawan, tembak saja! Perintah langsung dari Inspektur Beilschmidt!"

Antonio mengangguk, mengerti. Ia memanggil regu tiga yang semula dipimpin oleh Roderich untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengamankan sisi belakang rumah. Jangan biarkan ada yang kabur. Tembak, kalau perlu.

Tampaknya Inspektur Dietrich Beilschmidt sudah jengah dengan keluarga ini. Ia tak peduli hidup atau mati mereka ditangkap.

Kondisi di dalam rumah lebih hiruk pikuk lagi. Penjagaan di dalam rupanya lebih ketat daripada di taman. Antonio dan Willem cukup kerepotan dibuatnya. Dengan susah payah, beberapa anggota mafia berhasil ditangkap, meskipun beberapa terpaksa harus... 'disingkirkan' karena melawan.

Setelah yakin bahwa lantai dasar sudah aman, Antonio mulai bergerak ke lantai dua. Dengan Willem berada di belakangnya, mereka memimpin dua buah tim untuk mengamankan lantai dua. Satu tim sengaja tinggal untuk menelusuri lantai dasar dan mengamankan orang-orang yang masih tersebar entah dimana.

"Angkat tangan semuanya!" seru Willem lantang begitu sampai di lantai dua. _Handgun _yang ia genggam langsung bekerja ketika lima orang pengawal keluar dari salah satu kamar. Tanpa ragu, ia menembak bagian vital para pengawal tersebut.

Rupanya lima orang pengawal yang muncul pertama itu hanyalah awal dari pengawal-pengawal lainnya yang masih banyak terdapat di sepanjang lantai dua. Mereka menutupi para petingginya untuk kabur lewat jalur belakang.

"Willem, kau tangani disini! Aku akan mengejar para anggotanya yang kabur!" seru Antonio.

"Lakukan apapun yang kau mau, Antonio!" sahut Willem dengan suara tak kalah keras. Kadang, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menembak dari balik tembok. Satu erangan keras terdengar, tanda tembakannya mengenai sasaran.

Antonio mengangguk ketika memperoleh persetujuan dari Willem. Setengah tim yang tadi ikut ke lantai dua ia bawa kembali menuruni tangga dan mengejar sisa anggota yang kabur ke bagian belakang bangunan. Pengejaran tersebut rupanya tidak berlangsung terlalu lama. Berkat penyergapan dua arah yang dipimpin oleh Gilbert dan Francis, banyak anggota yang sudah terkepung. Sebagian bahkan tak bersenjata dan menyerahkan diri dengan mudah.

Namun, ekor mata Antonio menangkap pergerakan dari balik pohon. Sesuatu bergerak menjauh, semakin ke belakang. Penasaran, Antonio memutuskan untuk mengerjar sosok tersebut. Sosok misterius itu berlari semakin cepat begitu mengetahui bahwa Antonio mengekor tepat di belakangnya.

Akhirnya jalur keluarnya terputus oleh tebing yang cukup curam. Jauh di bawah sana sungai deras dan dalam dengan batu-batu besar mengalir. Mustahil ia kabur lewat tempat itu.

"Menyerahlah!" seru Antonio lantang. Ia mengarahkan moncong senjatanya tepat ke sosok tersebut. "Kau sudah tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi! Berbalik dan serahkan dirimu pada polisi!"

Sosok tersebut masih terdiam. Rambut cokelatnya bergoyang-goyang, dimainkan oleh angin sore. Kemeja berwarna hijau tuanya tampak sedikit kusut setelah berlarian kesana kemari. Celana panjangnya yang berwarna hitam pekat juga sedikit ternodai oleh tanah dan serpihan rumput yang ia injak.

Dan sosok itu tertawa pelan.

Tawa yang begitu familiar.

"Kau mau apa dengan pistol itu, Antonio?" pemuda berambut cokelat itu perlahan memutar tubuhnya. "Kau mau menembakku?"

Hati Antonio bagaikan hancur berkeping-keping ketika melihat sosok kekasihnya berdiri di depan mata. Kekasih yang telah pergi selama seminggu lebih sekarang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di tepi tebing. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, seolah-olah menantang Antonio untuk membunuhnya.

"Lovi." panggil Antonio dengan suara bergetar. "Lebih baik kau menyerah. Kau tak mungkin kabur lagi."

Lovino mendengus keras. "Menyerah, katamu? Aku lebih baik mati daripada menyerah pada polisi!" Ia kemudian mencabut _Barreta _yang tersemat pada ikat pinggang celananya. Diarahkannya moncong senjata tersebut ke arah Antonio. Sebuah seringai tersungging di bibirnya. "Atau... Kau saja yang mati, Antonio?"

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Lovino!" bentak Antonio. Sang detektif sudah terlalu lelah untuk melayani candaan tak lucu kekasihnya. Ia kembali mengarahkan pistolnya tepat ke arah Lovino. "Pergi berhari-hari tanpa kabar dan malah ada di tempat ini, bersama para kriminal ini! Jadi, selama ini kau pergi untuk menjalankan misi busuk dari... dari mereka?"

"Yang kau sebut kriminal adalah keluargaku, Antonio." desis Lovino. Kebencian yang amat sangat terdengar dari tiap penggalan kata yang ia keluarkan. "Mereka punya nama dan martabat! Dan misi yang kujalani adalah misi mulai untuk meningkatkan harkat dan martabat keluargaku! Jangan kau anggap rendah itu, Antonio!"

"Tapi membunuh? Perdagangan gelap? Penyelundupan? Tindak kriminal semacam itu tidak akan meningkatkan nama keluargamu di mata orang lain, Lovi! Hanya semakin menjatuhkan mereka!" balas Antonio.

"Hah! Siapa yang butuh pengakuan dari orang-orang sok suci sepertimu, Antonio? Di zaman sekarang ini justru penjahat seperti kitalah yang menjadi dewa. Kami selundupkan senjata ke luar negeri untuk memfasilitasi pemberontakan mereka yang tertindas oleh kaum tiran! Kami menjual senjata pada mereka yang butuh perlindungan. Perlindungan yang tak bisa kalian—para polisi—berikan pada masyarakat! Kami menjual obat-obatan untuk membuat manusia melupakan sejenak hidup yang luar biasa berat ini! Dan kami hanya membunuh orang-orang yang bertentangan dengan idealisme keluarga kami!" Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Lovino sebelum ia kembali melanjutkan penuturannya. "Vargas adalah dewa di dunia ini. Dengan tangan kami, akan membuat orang menderita, senang, sekaligus mati."

Antonio menatap tak percaya sosok Lovino. Kemana gerangan Lovino Vargas yang selalu merona merah tiap kali ia bisiki kata cinta? Kemana Lovino yang selalu menungguinya pulang dan tertidur pulas di sofa? Mana Lovino yang selalu malu-malu untuk mengakui masakannya yang sangat enak?

Kemana Lovino? Siapa iblis tak berperasaan ini?

"Semuanya sudah terlambat, Antonio." Perkataan Lovino membuat pikiran-pikiran Antonio terputus. "Pola pikir seperti ini sudah ditanamkan sejak dulu oleh ayahku. Ambisi ayahku adalah untuk menjadikan keluarga kami mafia nomer satu seluruh dunia. Kami akan kuasai semuanya, termasuk pemerintahan, perdagangan, dan juga pertahanan. Semuanya." Secuil senyum kecut tampak membayang di bibir tipis Lovino. "Seharusnya kau sudah menyadari kalau ini tidak akan berakhir baik, Antonio. Tepat ketika rahasia keluargaku sudah terbongkar, seharusnya kau sudah tahu."

"Kenapa?" desis Antonio, kecewa. "Kenapa kau harus mengikuti semua yang diperintahkan oleh keluargamu? Apa kau tak bahagia bersamaku? Bagaimana dengan rasa suka dan sayang yang selama ini selalu kita bagi bersama? Apakah itu tidak ada artinya bagimu?"

"... Harus kuakui bahwa pertemuan denganmu adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku." balas Lovino dengan nada suara pelan. "Dan bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali betapa aku membencimu, Antonio? Apakah semua ungkapan benci itu kau anggap sebagai ungkapan rasa cinta yang begitu mendalam?"

"Kalau kau memang membenciku, kau tidak akan mau pindah ke apartemenku. Kau tidak akan mau tinggal bersamaku!"

"Pindah ke tempatmu itu juga salah satu misi dari keluargaku. Dengan tinggal seatap denganmu, aku bisa mengawasi tiap informasi yang dimiliki polisi dan melaporkannya kepada keluargaku."

Pengakuan Lovino membuat hati Antonio yang sudah hancur sekarang menjadi remuk. Remuk, tak berbentuk. "Kau... Selama ini, kau hanya memanfaatkanku saja? Kau hanya menggunakan posisiku untuk mencaritahu mengenai kasus-kasus yang terjadi?"

Lovino menatap Antonio dengan mata cokelatnya yang dingin. Lalu, dengan pasti ia menjawab,

"Ya. Sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu. Dan ketika kau sudah tak berguna lagi, aku pergi."

DOR!  
Satu tembakan mengenai _Barreta _yang digenggam oleh Lovino, melemparkan pistol tersebut ke jurang di belakang sang Italia. Penembaknya adalah Antonio. Dengan amarah yang begitu memuncak, sang Spaniard menarik pelatuk pistol. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di dalam dirinya; mulai dari rasa kecewa, sedih, sampai terkhianati. Bercampur aduk menjadi buncahan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

Lovino hanya tersenyum singkat dan terkekeh pelan. "Sudah kubilang sejak dulu, Antonio. Hubungan kita tidak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Sejak awal, kita berdua berdiri pada dua bidang yang berbeda. Saat seperti ini pasti akan terjadi." Mata cokelat Lovino menatap datar ekspresi kekecewaan dan marah yang ditampilkan Antonio. "Kenapa? Kau merasa cintamu dikhianati? Hah. Itulah sebabnya aku tak pernah percaya dengan cinta, Antonio. Cinta itu omong kosong. Bualan terbesar yang pernah diciptakan oleh manusia. Cinta itu tak ada, dan kau tak bisa bergantung pada cinta. Lihatlah dirimu sekarang. Pasti dadamu sakit, kan, menahan segala emosi yang—"

"Diam, Vargas." desis Antonio penuh kebencian. "Bicara sekali lagi, kutembak, kau."

Lovino sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Antonio memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kesal. "Begitukah? Kau yakin bisa membunuhku?"

"Kubilang hentikan bualanmu dan menyerah saja."

"Kalau aku menolak, kau mau apa? Mau menembakku? Itu perintah langsung dari atasanmu, kan? Bunuh semuanya yang tak mau menyerahkan diri? Sekarang kau mau apa? Ambil langkah yang manapun juga kau akan tetap menjadi pahlawan kali ini. Timmu berhasil meringkus keluargaku, kan?"

"Bicara sekali lagi akan kutembak kau."

"Tembak saja aku, Antonio! Kau tak akan punya cukup nyali untuk menembakku! Lagipula, kau tidak rugi apa-apa, kan? Malah ketenaran dan nama besar akan kau peroleh!"

"Vargas..."

"Tembak! Ayo, tembak! Kau pasti akan sangat bangga bila berhasil membunuh putra sulung Simone Vargas, sang mafia nomer satu dunia, kan! Kau pasti akan disanjung-sanjung karena berhasil membunuh penerus kelompok mafia terbesar dunia! Ayo, bunuh aku sekarang!"

"Hentikan..."

"Kau tak akan punya nyali, Antonio! Nyalimu tak cukup besar untuk menarik pelatuk itu dan membunuhku!"

"Hentikan, Vargas. Hentikan, atau aku terpaksa menarik—"

"KALAU BEGITU, TARIK SEKARANG, ANTONIO!" jerit Lovino, frustrasi. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi, bahkan Antonio bisa melihat sedikit air mata menggenang di kedua bola mata cokelatnya. "TARIK SEKARANG KALAU KAU MEMANG PUNYA NYALI!"

"Sudah kubilang hentikan—"

"BUNUH AKU KALAU KAU PUNYA NYALI, ANTONIO! BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!"

DOR!

Bagaikan film yang diperlambat Antonio menyaksikan tubuh Lovino goyah. Ekspresi terkejut sang Italia tak terlupakan oleh Antonio, begitu pula dengan bercak darah yang menodai warna hijau tua dari kemeja Lovino. Tak percaya, Antonio menyaksikan tubuh Lovino limbung dan semakin condong ke belakang, hingga akhirnya terjatuh dari tebing.

"LOVINO!" jerit Antonio. Air mata mengalir deras menuruni pipinya. Sang detektif sudah membuang _handgun_-nya dan berlari, siap untuk menarik—menyelamatkan—kekasihnya tersebut.

"Antonio!" panggil Glibert, ketika melihat Antonio berlari mengejar tubuh Lovino yang sudah terjatuh dari tepi jurang. Dengan sangat cepat, sang albino merengkuh tubuh Antonio yang lebih kecil darinya dan memeluknya erat, menahannya untuk terus mengejar. "Hentikan! Kau sudah tak mungkin mengejarnya! Dia sudah jatuh!"

"LOVINO! LOVINO!" jerit Antonio, masih bercucuran air mata. Sekuat tenaga ia memberontak dalam pelukan Gilbert, memaksa sahabatnya itu untuk melepaskan tangan yang melingkar di sekitar tubuhnya. "LOVINO!"

"LOVINO!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Kembali lagi ke pemakaman, dimana akhirnya Antonio dipertemukan kembali dengan Lovino. Lovino, yang sekarang telah berubah total menjadi sosok lain bernama _Il Dottore. _

"Dengan jerih payahku sendiri, aku mengumpulkan orang-orang berbakat di bidangnya masing-masing. Aku punya _Burrattino, _sang ahli ledakan. Aku punya _Scaramuccia, _penjual senjata paling berpengaruh di dunia. _Il Capitano _yang ahli strategi ada dalam jajaran pengikutku. Dan..." Lovino memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kuburan yang baru saja ditutup. Ekspresi sedih dan kehilangan terpatri jelas di wajahnya. "_Brighella _yang baru kau bunuh, Antonio."

"Aku tidak membunuhnya!" kata Antonio. "Seseorang menembaknya. Kau salah sasaran kalau mau mencari kambing hitam tentang pembunuh Rang—"

"Aku tahu itu bukan kau, Antonio." potong Lovino. "Aku yang memerintahkan salah satu anak buahku untuk membunuhnya."

"Apa?" seru Antonio terkejut. "Kau... Kau tega membunuh anak buahmu sendiri yang telah begitu setia? Ia tidak membocorkan apapun mengenai organisasimu dan kau masih membunuh—"

"Salah si pirang brengsek itu." desis sang _Il Dottore. _"Karena dia, aku harus kehilangan _Brighella. _Kau pikir aku rela kehilangan dia? Anak buahku yang paling kugemari dan telah kudidik bertahun-tahun harus mati karena dia!"

Antonio tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Entah mengapa, dari nada suara Lovino, ia terdengar seperti seorang yang... cemburu? Ia cemburu pada Willem karena Rangga?

"Seret dia."

"Apa?" tanya Antonio, bingung.

"Seret bedebah itu pergi dari kuburan _Brighella." _desis Lovino. Kebencian yang amat sangat terdengar kentara dalam nada suaranya. "Hari ini adalah hari berkabung untuk _Brighella, _dan untuk menghormatinya, aku tidak akan membunuh si brengsek itu. Waktu yang sangat lama sudah kuberikan padanya untuk berkabung, sekarang bawa dia pergi dari tempat ini sebelum aku merubah pikiranku."

Antonio menatap Lovino dengan ekspresi kehilangan dan... dikhianati. Lovino tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Ia tak pernah kelihatan begitu kehilangan, bahkan tidak ketika Antonio harus pergi berhari-hari. Lovino tak pernah menampilkan ekspresi sedih seperti itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat taruhan, Antonio?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lovino mengalihkan pandangannya dari kuburan tersebut dan menatap Antonio lekat-lekat. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman sinis dan penuh kemenangan. "Aku yakin _Brighella _sudah memberitahu kalian mengenai masa lalunya dan juga adik-adiknya. Aku juga yakin bahwa kalian mulai mencari dimana mereka berdua berada. Apa aku benar?"

Sedikit ragu, Antonio mengangguk.

"Kita buat ini sebagai sebuah taruhan yang menyenangkan, Antonio. Kuberi kau waktu lima hari untuk menemukan mereka. Bila kau terlambat, maka aku akan membunuh seluruh adik _Brighella. _Tapi, bila kau berhasil menemukan mereka tepat pada waktunya, aku dan para petinggi _Commedia dell'Arte _akan menyerahkan diri pada polisi. Bagaimana?"

Sebuah taruhan yang menggiurkan. Pertanyaannya sekarang, bisakah Antonio dan yang lainnya memenuhi tenggat waktu? Ini menyangkut nyawa orang-orang yang tak berdosa...

"Satu lagi." kata Lovino. Senyum liciknya semakin lebar. "Kalau kau terlambat, bukan hanya adik-adik _Brighella _yang tewas, tapi juga orang-orang yang dekat denganmu. Semuanya akan kubunuh satu per satu, baru setelahnya kau."

Tekanan yang sudah cukup berat sekarang menjadi berlipat-lipat. Bukan hanya nyawa tiga orang yang menjadi tanggungan Antonio, tapi juga nyawa... entah berapa banyak. Haruskah ia terima taruhan ini?

"Baiklah." ucap Antonio tegas. "Aku terima tantanganmu, _Il Dottore._"

Senyum di bibir Lovino tak bisa hilang. "Bagus. Waktunya dimulai dari besok, berlanjut hingga lima hari setelahnya. Ingat. Hanya lima hari dan kau kalah bila melebihinya. Setiap pagi, akan mengirimimu email yang memberitahukan waktumu yang tersisa, Antonio."

"Bagus kalau begitu." balas Antonio, singkat. "Aku... akan membujuk dia untuk pergi."

Satu anggukan singkat dari Lovino cukup membuat Antonio bergerak untuk memungut kembali pistol dan payungnya yang terjatuh. Dimasukkannya pistol tersebut ke balik jasnya. Antonio sedikit ragu ketika berjalan melewati Lovino. Ia kemudian memutar sedikit tubuhnya dan berbisik,

"Sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Lovino."

Sang _Il Dottore _hanya terdiam, tak membalas apapun, seolah-olah kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Antonio hanyalah angin lalu.

Merasa kalau Lovino tidak akan membalas apapun, Antonio mendesah. Ia meninggalkan Lovino dan berjalan menuju Willem. Sedikit bujuk rayu—dan juga paksaan—akhirnya pemuda Belanda itu mau meninggalkan kuburan kekasihnya. Air mata masih membanjiri wajahnya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan isak tangis.

Lovino menatap dalam bisu kepergian dua orang tersebut. Ia baru bergerak menuju kuburan Rangga ketika keduanya sudah memasuki mobil dan pergi meninggalkan pemakaman.

"Hei." gumam Lovino pelan sambil tersenyum singkat pada gundukan tanah yang basah itu. Sang _Il Dottore _membungkuk dan berlutut tepat di depan nisan kayu. "Maaf aku sudah membuatmu mengalami ini semua, _Brighella_." Tangannya kemudian meraih sesuatu dari balik _trench coat_-nya.

Setangkai mawar merah yang sedikit basah terkena tetesan air hujan.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Lovino meletakkan mawar itu tepat di depan nisan itu. Satu tatapan penuh kesedihan dia berikan sebelum berdiri.

"Selamat tinggal, Rangga. Bila aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tak ada yang boleh memilikimu."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Maaf, ini lama banget update-nya. Saya sibuk nyiapin presentasi dan lain-lainnya buat kompetisi salon. Ehehe. Baru hari kamis ini penjurian dan pengumuman pemenang tanggal 12. Haiiihh... Tattttuuuuut... X3 #plak Oh, iya. Buat nama-nama yang baru

**Raihan : **Brunei

**Rachel : **Singapore

**Dietrich Beilschmidt : **Germania (ngasal banget, beneran...)

Dan buat bales reviewnya juga disini aja, ya? Mau anon atau nggak juga. Hehehe.

**Voodka : **Umm... Tuntutan peran? #plak Willem? Sama siapa? Sama cyapa aja boyeee! XD #hajar Nggak, nanti dia hidup menduda. Makasih reviewnya!

**Jyasumin-sama : **Cup-cup. Udah buat gambarnya Arlecchino? Mau liat! XD Hyaaa... Maaf banget itu anak emang nasibnya udah apes. Heheh. Ini udah dikasih tau siapa itu Raihan sama yep! Emang sengaja saya buat depannya 'RA' semua. Heheh. Kan kakak-adek. #apahubungannya Makasih reviewnya!

**Ayano-Saki Mamoru : **Aaww... Cup-cup. Moga-moga di chapter ini gak bikin nangis. Hehehe. Il Dottore udah keluar disini. Hehee. Makasih reviewnya!

**Aura777 : **Iya, nih. Rangga mati. Hiks... :') Bukan, kok. Mezzetino bukan adeknya Rangga. Kan adek-adeknya yang lain masih kecil (kecuali Razak). Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Ritsu Echigo : **Disemei dalam mimpi aja gimana? Hehehe. Mezzetino? Cyapa aja boyeee! #tabok Nah! Itu dirmu bisa nebak! Hahaha! Makasih reviewnya! Hehehe. Gak apa-apa, galau. Saya juga galau. Haha.

**Kiri Serizawa : **Mm... Mari kita liat di chapter berikutnya. Masih gak tau juga ini anak mau saya apain. Nyusul Rangga, apa? #plak Ups. Sayang banget, ini Il Dottore-nya Lovino. Ehehe. Mezzetino ada, kok. Tapi bukan main chara di Commedia. Dia gak harus ada. Mmm... silakan liat chapter berikutnya. Hehhe. Nggak, Razak masih ada, kok. Belom mati. Gak buat sekarang. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Little senna-chan : **Cup-cup. Itu saya udah jelasin apa itu alesannya Rangga mati. Hehee. Itu juga udah dikasih tau. Yang nembak Rangga tu Mezzetino. Makasih reviewnya!

**Larasnivellas : **Ya, ampun. Jadi dirimu baru nyadar kalo Rangga itu mati pas baca A/N akhir kemaren? =.= Emang itu agak gak jelas juga, sih, adegannya. Mati apa nggaknya... Saya doain! Ayo, buat fanfic-nya! XD Silakan nonton film-film psycho itu. Hohoho! Makasih banget buat fanart-nya, ya. Makasih juga reviewnya!

**ViraYuuki : **Hiiieeee! Ampppuuuunnn! DX Jangan bunuh sayaaaaa! Rasa 'perikekarakteran' saya? Sepertinya gak ada. #dilempar Makasih reviewnya. :P

**Tempe Goreng : **Rangga kenapa idupnya kayak gitu? Emang nasibnya dia. #plak Ini Il Dottore udah nongol. Hehehe. Makasih review dan... curcolnya. NAH LHO, LOOOO MEZZETINO! BARU NONGOL UDAH MASUK BLACKLIST ORANG! XD

**KiiroNokuma Ken : **Nasib Will baik-baik aja... Emang, agak aneh si Il Dottore. Ini disini udah ketauan siapa Il Dottore. Silakan tebak sendiri umurnya berapa, deh. Hehehe. Selamat taun baru juga! #telatwoi Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Zukokke : **Cup-cup... #nawarintissue Ini Il Dottore udah ketauan, terserah dirimu mau diapain bocah satu itu. #ditembak Makasih reviewnya! Hehehe.

**Hana Senritsu : **Willem sama siapa? Cama cyapa aja boyeeee! #ditabokbberjamaah Huaaaa! Ayo buat fanart-nya! Pasti bisaaa! XD Makasih reviewnya!

**NakamaLuna : **Eee... Berapa chapter, ya? Saya lupa. Hehhee. Itu gak dikasih racun, cuma dikasih obat bius. Makanya pas dia bangun, Rangga kayak orang linglung gitu. Oiya. Itu si Rangga akhirnya mau sama Razak gara-gara dia kasian sama adeknya itu. Jadinya dia iya aja. Kan dia kakak yang baik, gak mau bikin adeknya sedih. Jadi semuanya yang adeknya mau dia kasih termasuk... Badannya sendiri. #cuih Nggak, kok. Razak masih idup. Somewhere, out there... Makasih reviewnya!

**Kuroi Akuma : **Cup-cup. Cemungud, teman. Biar mati, dia bahagia, kok. Hehhee. Makasih reviewnya! :D

**Minazuki Zwei : **Selamat taun baru juga! XD Hyaaa... Yang penting hati mereka udah bersatu #halah Lah? Kenapa harus Razak yang kena? O.o Makasih reviewnya!

**Eka Kuchiki : **Cup-cup. Buset daritadi saya kerjanya nge-cup-cup orang terus... Sabar, ya. Yang penting dia bahagia. Ah, ya? Masa' sih makin berkembang? Perasaan gitu-gitu aja... =3= Makasih reviewnya!

**Y.W.N.M : **Cup-cup #again Aaw. Makasih reviewnya. Hehehe. Ahaha! Kalo gitu, ayo tebak siapa itu Mezzatino! XD Makasih reviewnya!

**Willem van der Plast : **Whot? Karakter saya nge-review? O.o Ahaha! Alesannya udah disebut, kok, di A/N atas. JANGAN BUNUH SAYAAA! DX Kenapa harus Rangga? Emang dia udah apes, sekalian aja, deh. #plak Makasih reivewnya, ya!

**Hkr-11 sama Ry0kiku : **Mmm... Tunggu balesan PM saya aja, ya? Hehehe.

**Orange Burst : **Soalnya Rangga gak tega sama adeknya. Jadi dia gak nolak. Gituu. Hehhee. Iya, nih. Makin deket ending! Heheh. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Raikou With Peterpan Syndrome : **Aaaw... Cup-cup. Jangan sedih. Semangat, semangat! Dan makasih udah mau ninggalin review. Hehehe.

**Tamtamtami : **Yup! Ini udah nongol. Hehehe. Masalah Lovino udah die atau belom, udah kejawab disini. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**RikuSena : **Kenapa, ya? Alesannya udah disebutin di atas. Hehhe. Cup-cup. Jangan nangis #tepoktepok Bahkan saya sendiri gak tau mau gimana nasib si Willem #plak Aaawww... Jangan nangis lagi. Si Rangga udah tenang di alam sana. Hehhe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Hana Mizuno : **Huuaa! Maafkan saya! Gara-gara saya, dirimu jadi nangis... :(( Buat kenapanya, udah saya sebut di atas. Gupta... Entah kemana. Hehehe. Iya, nih. Bakal sampe chapter 20. Hehehe. Ikutin terus, ya! Dan makasih reviewnya!

**Mii Saginomiya : **Hiiaaa... Alesan matinya udah ada di A/N atas. Hehehe. Cup-cup, jangan nangis lagi. Mezzetino orang baru lagi. Silakan ditebak, karena cyapa aja boyeeee! XD Makasih reviewnya!

**Ovia : **Cup-cup... Jangan sedih. Si Rangga udah tenang, cintanya berhasil diungkapin, dll. Hehhee. Hyaaa... Jangan, lah, biarin si Willem menduda sementara. Hahah! Makasih reviewnya!

**Akari : **Iyaa! Toothless itu super imuuut! XD Dan ampuni sayaaaa! DX Oh, yeah! Saya emang pembunuh paling yahud di serial ini! Mruawahahaha! #plak Makasih reviewnya, ya! Maaf, yang ini gak bisa fast update. Dan... Hyaaa! Ayo di-scan! Saya mau liat! XD

**Baka-pon : **Kapan, ya? Lupa. Haha. Aaw... cup-cup... Jangan nangis. Saya jadi ikutan sedih, nih... :'( Udah, nih. Di chapter ini ketemu Lovino! Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Zerou : **Yeiy! Ada reviewer baru! #tebardenah Gak suka yaoi? Tapi, masih kuat, kan, bacanya? XD Buat alesan kenapa Rangga harus mati udah ada di A/N atas. Heheh. Side story? Sip! Nanti, mungkin. Hehehe. Hei! Anak DKV! Ah, sama aja, lah. Hahha. Ayee! Mau liat fanart-nyaaa! Maumaumau! XD Makasih reviewnya!

**Rei : **Hah? Jadi novelis? Waduh, kalo harus idup dikejar deadline, gak tau juga deh. Haha. Codenamenya, ya? Mmm... Kapan-kapan, bisa? Hhehee. Ingetin saya lagi, ya. Makasih reviewnya!

Dan semuanya udah dibales. Sekarang... Selamat membaca dan silakan review! Hehehe.


	17. Revealed : Pantalone, Burrattino

**A/N : **Dikerjakan sambil nonton "Letters to Juliet". Aaaaahhh... Satu-satunya film romance yang gak bikin saya merinding geli! Aaaahhh! Saya nangis lagiii! Film ini menyentuuuuhhh! :') Aduh, bahaya banget ini nonton film ini sambil ngetik 'Godfather'. Bawaannya pengen nulis romance jadinya. XD Ganti haluan aja, apa, Godfather jadi drama-romance? Hahahaha!

Jadi pengen ke Verona, bareng calon suami saya yang orang Spanyol, sekalian belajar interior #plak

Dan saya masih gak ngerti bedanya truffle sama mushroom...

**Disclaimer : **karakter kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya

**Warning : **sho-ai

**Listening to : **"Kembali Ke Sekolah" by Sherina. KEMBALIKAN SAYA KE MASA SAYA SD DAN MASIH BAHAGIA DAN MASIH INOSEEEENN! DX Sumpah, saya bernostalgia sebentar sama lagu ini! SUUUKKKAAAA! XD Gila. Sherina waktu itu masih mini O.o

**

* * *

**

"Surat pengunduran diri?"

Sebuah berita yang luar biasa mengejutkan datang dari Francis. Sang pemuda berkebangsaan Prancis itu baru saja kembali kantor Roderich Edelstein dan secara tak langsung berpapasan dengan Willem. Penasaran dengan tujuan sang pemuda Belanda itu datang ke kantor Inspektur Edelstein membuat Francis mencuri dengar percakapan di dalam kantor. Dan setelah beberapa menit menguping, inilah berita yang ia bawa ke teman-temannya yang lain.

"Iya. Memang agak samar apa yang ia katakan, tapi secara garis besar Willem mau mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian hari ini!" bisik Francis seru, layaknya ibu-ibu tukang gosip, tetangganya.

"Apa kau dengar alasannya?" tanya Antonio, penasaran. Pertanyaan tersebut langsung dibalas dengan sebuah gelengan kepala dari Francis. Tidak tahu.

Antonio menatap tak percaya ke arah kantor Roderich. Sebuah pintu kayu besar menghalangi segala adegan serta percakapan yang terjadi di dalam sana. Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dalam benaknya perihal pengunduran diri Willem. Kenapa? Bagi Antonio, sangat tidak masuk akal bagi Willem untuk mundur dari kasus. Ketika ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk memenuhi permintaan terakhir Rangga, kenapa dengan seenaknya ia malah mundur begini?

Gilbert mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Antonio yang semula duduk di sampingnya berdiri dengan sangat tiba-tiba. "Kau mau kemana, Antonio?" tanyanya pada sosok sahabatnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Ke tempat Roderich." sahut Antonio singkat. Wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan dan kekecewaan di saat yang bersamaan. "Ada yang mau kutanyakan."

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Antonio untuk menunggu Willem, karena bertepatan saat ia sampai di ambang pintu kantor Roderich, daun pintu terbuka dan sosok Willem berdiri disana. Sang pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit terkejut melihat sosok Antonio berdiri di dekat pintu. Tapi, keterkejutan itu segera ia kesampingkan dan dengan luwesnya berjalan keluar ruangan, melewati Antonio.

"Hei! Hei, Willem! Tunggu dulu!" panggil Antonio. Sang detektif berambut cokelat ltu berlari kecil, berusaha untuk menyesuaikan dengan langkah panjang Willem. "Ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu."

"Apa?" tanya Willem cuek. Langkah kakinya tidak melambat sedikitpun.

"Kau... Kau mengundurkan diri dari kepolisian?" tanya Antonio, sedikit terengah-engah karena harus mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk mengejar Willem.

Tiba-tiba saja langkah kaki Willem terhenti, membuat Antonio secara tak sengaja menabrak punggung Willem. Ekspresi hampa dan kehilangan terlukis jelas di wajah Willem. Hanya dengan satu pertanyaan sederhana dari Antonio, kesedihan yang ingin ia lupakan kembali menguak.

"... Ya." sahut Willem dengan suara serak. "Ya. Aku mengundurkan diri."

"Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri?" desak Antonio. "Di saat-saat seperti ini kami sangat membutuhkanmu, Willem! Pencapaian kita dalam kasus kali ini sudah hampir mendekati akhir dan kau malah mau mundur? Bagaimana dengan janjimu pada Rangga, hah? Kau sudah janji kalau akan menyelamatkan adik-adiknya! Masa' sekarang kau mau melupakan janjimu itu dan pergi begitu saja?"

Willem memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Antonio. Sepasang bola mata cokelat yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan keramahan dan sedikit keseriusan entah kenapa tampak begitu hampa dan keruh. Sorotnya tajam dan menusuk, sangat tidak bersahabat.

"Aku tidak seperti kau, Antonio." desis Willem pelan dan dingin. "Aku tidak seperti kau yang bisa membunuh orang yang kau sayangi semudah membalikkan telapak tangan dan kembali bekerja seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Aku bukan orang berdarah dingin sepertimu."

Disinggung perihal hubungannya dengan Lovino membangkitkan amarah dalam diri Antonio. Tanpa basa-basi, sang pemuda Spanyol melayangkan satu pukulan telak ke wajah Willem, membuat pria yang lebih besar darinya itu terhuyung-huyung ke belakang. Sedikit noda darah tampak di sudut bibirnya.

Kilat amarah tampak menyambar dari kedua bola mata emerald milik sang Spaniard. Rasa nyeri di tangannya masih terasa, namun tertutupi oleh kemarahan yang amat sangat atas pria brengsek yang berdiri di depannya itu. Keduanya hanya bertatapan—hijau bertemu dengan cokelat—dengan begitu intens. Masing-masing memberikan tatapan paling dingin yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka bergidik ngeri, tak nyaman.

"Tarik lagi kata-katamu itu, Willem." desis Antonio dengan suara yang rendah, menandakan bahwa ia luar biasa marah. Antonio dengan suara ini sama saja dengan bahaya besar. "Tarik kata-katamu. Aku bukan orang berdarah dingin yang tega membunuh orang yang kusayangi sendiri."

"Lalu kejadian di rumah Vargas itu apa, hah!" seru Willem, kesal. Wajahnya merona merah dengan amarah. "Kau sendiri yang menarik pelatuk pistol itu, brengsek! Dan sekarang kau mau menyamakanku sepertimu? Rangga mati di depanku, Antonio, dan kau masih berharap aku bersikap seolah semuannya baik-baik saja?" Ia kemudian mendengus pelan sambil terkekeh, menertawakan sesuatu. "Oh. Aku salah kalau bicara denganmu, ya. Kau, pria yang bisa dengan entengnya membunuh kekasih sendiri demi pekerjaannya." sindirnya.

Sindiran kedua Willem sudah membuat urat kesabaran Antonio putus. Tanpa bisa dicegah lagi, sang detektif melesat ke arah Willem dan memukuli tubuh besar sang pemuda Belanda itu. Willem sendiri yang tak menyangka dengan serangan mendadak ini tak sempat menghindar dan menerima pukulan-pukulan dari Antonio. Ia hanya bisa berdiri sambil sesekali menahan serangan bertubi-tubi itu sambil meringis kesakitan. Ia tak menyangka kalau pemuda bertubuh lebih kecil darinya ini mempunyai tenaga yang luar biasa besar seperti ini.

"Hei! Kalian berdua, hentikan sekarang juga!" seru Francis panik. Ia dan Gilbert menyeruak dari kerumunan orang yang menonton, tak berani melerai. Siapapun yang waras juga tak akan berani melerai dua orang yang sedang berkelahi itu.

Butuh kekuatan Francis dan Gilbert untuk menarik Antonio mundur dari sosok Willem yang sudah berantakan dengan luka di sana-sini. "Antonio, hentikan!" bentak Gilbert. Sang pemuda berdarah Jerman itu sedang bersusah payah menjauhkan sahabatnya itu dari Willem. "Aku tahu kau kecewa dengan keputusan Willem, tapi kalau itu memang yang terbaik menurutnya, kita harus terus mendukung!"

Antonio masih menggeram pelan dalam tenggorokannya. Mata hijaunya menatap Willem dengan penuh kebencian dan amarah yang membuncah. Wajahnya memerah, menahan segala kekesalan yang ia rasakan dan tangannya mengepal begitu erat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Mata hijaunya tak lepas dari sosok Willem yang sekarang membersihkan darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya yang terluka dengan punggung tangannya. Kebencian juga terpancar jelas dari lautan cokelat sang pemuda Belanda.

"Pengecut." geram Antonio.

Sudut bibir Willem tampak berkedut sedikit, menandakan ia tak suka dengan hinaan Antonio. Dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, ia melirik Antonio dan membalas, "Lebih baik jadi pengecut daripada menjadi orang tak berperasaan yang gila kerja sepertimu, Carriedo." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Willem membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari kantor.

Baru setelah sosok tinggi tegap Willem menghilang di belokan Francis dan Gilbert berani melepaskan Antonio. Keduanya menghembuskan napas lega sambil melirik Antonio. Mereka sedikit takut dan khawatir kalau pemuda Spanyol itu akan berlari menyusul Willem dan melanjutkan perkelahian mereka.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke pekerjaan kita." katanya. "Hiraukan saja si brengsek itu. Kalau ia takut, biarkan saja. Ia yang rugi.

"Dasar pengecut!"

**

* * *

**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

**

* * *

**

_Il Dottore _melemparkan sebuah topeng keramik berwarna hijau toska ke atas sebuah meja kayu besar. Semua orang yang berada mengelilingi meja tampak menahan napasnya dan tertegun, beberapa kaget serta tak percaya. Benarkah ini?

"Karena pengkhianatannya, _Brighella _telah dieksekusi." kata _Il Dottore _lantang. Ia menghiraukan tatapan tak percaya dan gumam keraguan dari anak buahnya. "Jadikan ini sebagai contoh bagi kalian bahwa aku tidak akan main-main bila menyangkut masalah keloyalan. Aku benci orang yang membelot dan satu-satunya hukuman bagi pengkhianat macam ini adalah mati. Kalian mengerti itu semua?"

Tak ada balasan. Hanya tatapan kengerian dan tundukan patuh.

"... _Fratello, _tidakkah menurutmu... Ini terlalu kejam?"

Seorang pemuda bertopeng putih yang lebih dikenal sebagai _Pantalone _mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Tanpa rasa takut, ia mendongak dan menatap lurus ke arah sang pemimpin yang tak lain adalah kakak kandungnya. "Kau lupa sudah berapa banyak misi yang ia kerjakan untukmu? Berapa banyak jasa yang telah ia buat untuk organisasi ini? Sekarang kau malah membunuhnya begitu saja, layaknya binatang tak berarti."

Lovino menatap _Pantalone _dengan tatapan datar dan tak berekspresi. Dengan tegas ia menjawab, "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, Feliciano. Pengkhianat pantas untuk dibunuh."

"Hanya karena satu kesalahan saja kau dengan entengnya membunuh orang yang sudah sekian tahun kau anggap sebagai saudaramu sendiri. Kau sudah kelewatan, _Il Dottore._" Raut kekecewaan terpancar jelas dari sepasang bola mata cokelat. Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, sang pemuda bertopeng putih itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Ruang rapat mendadak sunyi senyap. Tak ada yang berani berkomentar mengenai kepergian _Pantalone. _Di antara para anggota _Commedia dell'Arte, _hanya _Pantalone _seorang yang berani melawan perkataan sang _Il Dottore. _Mungkin ini karena hubungan mereka sebagai saudara kandung. Tapi, ini adalah kali pertamanya seorang _Pantalone _sampai _walk-out _dari rapat.

Lovino hanya menunduk tanpa ekspresi, menatap kosong topeng keramik berwarna hijau toska di depannya. Ia kemudian memiringkan sedikit kepalnya dan berbisik pelan pada _Burrattino. _"... _Burrattino_..."

"Aku mengerti." tanggap _Burrattino _cepat, bahkan sebelum pimpinannya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dengan satu anggukan kepala penuh hormat, sang pria bertubuh besar dengan topeng biru tua itu pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat menyusul _Pantalone._

Sepeninggalan _Burrattino _dan _Pantalone, Il Dottore _melanjutkan rapat yang sempat tertunda. Berita kematian _Brighella _rupanya bukan pembuka rapat yang baik. Para anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _sekarang menaruh rasa takut dan segan lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya pada sosok pimpinan mereka. Bayangkan. Orang yang paling disayangi dan—mungkin—dicintai oleh sang pemimpin bisa mendapat hukuman paling kejam hanya karena berkhianat. Apalagi mereka, yang tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan seorang _Brighella_? Tak terbayangkan bagi mereka hukuman macam apa yang menanti bila mereka melawan sang pemimpin.

Semua anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _tampak sangat gelisah dan tak nyaman sepanjang rapat. Berpasang-pasang mata kadang mengerling ke arah topeng keramik berwarna hijau toska yang tergeletak di tengah meja rapat, takut. Semuanya, kecuali satu orang, yaitu _Il Capitano. _Sang tangan kanan _Il Dottore _itu malah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menutupi senyuman, bahkan tertawa gembira. Akhirnya. Akhirnya rencana balas dendam tahap awalnya sudah berhasil.

Mata hijaunya menatap licik dari balik topeng merah-oranyenya dan memperhatikan masing-masing individu yang ada di meja rapat. Semuanya begitu ketakutan hanya karena berita kematian _Brighella. _Sedikit lagi, balas dendamnya atas kematian _Arlecchino _akan tuntas. Target berikutnya adalah _Scapino. _Dan...

_Il Dottore._

Ya. _Il Capitano _sedang merencanakan sebuah pembunuhan untuk atasannya sendiri. Entah sejak kapan obsesinya untuk menguasai _Commedia dell'Arte _merasuki pikirannya. Awalnya ia merasa kesal karena eksekusi semena-mena _Arlecchino _oleh sang atasan hanya karena laporan sepihak dari _Scapino _dan _Brighella. _Setelah ia tewas, obsesi balas dendam itu mulai tertutupi satu obsesi lain, yaitu menguasai _Commedia _sepenuhnya.

'Bayangkan apabila organisasi berhasil kurebut.' pikirnya. 'Mereka yang segan dengan _Il Dottore _akan sangat takut denganku, orang yang berhasil membunuhnya. Tapi...' Kali ini matanya melirik sosok pemuda bertopeng oranye. _Scapino. _'Sebelum masuk ke hidangan utama, lebih baik aku selesaikan hidang pembukanya. Kau mati berikutnya, _Scapino._'

Dan ia pun tertawa dalam hati.

Rapatpun akhirnya berakhir dengan satu agenda baru dari sang pemimpin, yaitu persiapan untuk melakukan perlawanan dengan pihak kepolisian lima hari kemudian. _Il Dottore _juga mengatakan dengan jelas taruhan yang ia lakukan dengan Antonio—mendapatkan sebuah tatapan tak percaya dari Razak—sebelum masuk ke pembagian tugas.

Ironisnya, pemimpin tugas kali ini adalah Razak.

"Hei." sapa _Scaramuccia, _Mathias Kohler, pada Razak ketika rapat baru saja berakhir. Raut wajahnya tampak begitu sedih dan kecewa. "Turut berduka cita atas kematian kakakmu, _Scapino_."

Razak terdiam beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk pelan.

Kematian Rangga sungguh di luar perkiraan Razak. Perintah yang didapatkan oleh Lovino adalah untuk menyingkirkan _Brighella. _Jebloskan ia ke penjara. Singkirkan dia dari organisasi untuk selama-lamanya. Fitnah dia kalau perlu. Sepanjang pembicaraan misi antara ia dan _Il Dottore _tak ada satupun kalimat yang mengindikasikan bahwa _Brighella _akan dibunuh. Dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja kakaknya sudah tewas di tangan _Mezzetino, _sang anggota _Commedia _paling misterius. Tak ada yang pernah bertemu dengannya, ditambah lagi ia tak pernah datang rapat.

Lalu taruhan itu. Seenaknya saja _Il Dottore _menjadikan Razak dan dua saudaranya sebagai bahan taruhan.

Sebuah tepukan ringan di pundak _Scapino _menyadarkan sang pemuda bertopeng oranye itu dari lamunannya. Ditatapnya _Scarammucia _yang tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau butuh bantuan, aku dan yang lainnya selalu siap untukmu, _Scapino_." katanya.

"... Terima kasih." balas Razak dengan suara pelan.

Setelah menerima beberapa ucapan belasungkawa lainnya dari para rekan sejawatnya, Razak berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dengan gerakan santai, ia mengunci pintunya dan bersandar pada daun pintu. Satu tarikan napas panjang ia ambil sebelum air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan bergeser turun, hingga akhirnya ia terduduk di lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada daun pintu dan kaki terlipat ke dadanya. Wajahnya yang sembab ia benamkan ke lututnya dan punggungnya bergetar dengan isak tangis.

Hanya satu nama yang terus terucap di antara isak tangisnya. Orang yang berkali-kali ia panggil, meski ia tahu orang itu tak akan pernah menyahut lagi.

"... Rangga..."

Dan isak tangisnya semakin menjadi.

**

* * *

**

Lovino Vargas berjalan memasuki kamar pribadinya dengan wajah kusut. Ia melepaskan topeng hitamnya dengan lemas dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan wajah dibenamkan dalam bantal yang empuk. Entah kenapa, rapat kali ini rasa lebih berat dari rapat-rapat yang lainnya. Apakah ini karena taruhan yang baru saja ia singgung? Atau karena pemberitaan tewasnya _Brighella_?

Sepertinya yang kedua.

Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik bagi organisasi. Kematian ini sepantar dengan pelanggaran yang telah dilakukan oleh _Brighella, _namun entah kenapa selalu ada rasa mengganjal di hati. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa sedih dan patah hati. Terkhianati.

Perasaan yang sama ketika menerima tembakan peluru dari Antonio beberapa tahun lalu.

Tiga buah ketukan terdengar di pintu sebelum suara pelan Feliciano Vargas terdengar. Tak menunggu balasan dari yang punya kamar, sang adik dengan _codename Pantalone _itu langsung membuka pintu dan mengintip dari balik daun pintu. Sebuah senyum kecil tampak di bibirnya. "Aku masuk, ya?" katanya. Ia kemudian berjalan santai menuju Lovino berbaring dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas tempat tidur yang sama.

Keduanya terdiam, tak saling bicara. Jangankan bicara. Saling tatap dan saling pandang saja tidak. Masing-masing berusaha untuk menghindari pandangan lawan bicaranya dengan menatap nyalang ke seluruh ruangan.

"Aku..." Akhirnya Feliciano memutuskan untuk menghentikan kebisuan yang ganjil ini. Ia memintir-mintir ujung kemejanya, sedikit panik. "Aku... ingin minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi saat rapat tadi."

Lovino hanya memandangi adik semata wayangnya itu dengan tatapan datar. Akhirnya, ia mendesah panjang dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Diusapnya rambut-rambut cokelat muda sang adik dengan penuh sayang dan senyum kecil menghias wajahnya.

Gerakan sederhana tersebut mengundang tawa kecil dari mulut Feliciano. Kakaknya memang tak pandai untuk minta maaf secara verbal, namun perasaannya selalu terlukiskan dalam gerakan yang ia lakukan_. _Feliciano melirik kakaknya sambil tersenyum kecil. Tangan kanan sang kakak masih mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan lembut. Namun, senyum itu perlahan-lahan memudar. Lovino sudah berubah. Kakaknya yang dulu ceria—biarpun galak dan judes setengah mati—telah tak ada. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah sosok pemimpin _Commedia dell'Arte _yang berdarah dingin dan tak berperasaan, _Il Dottore. _

Semuanya berawal saat penyergapan ke rumah keluarga Vargas. Tepat ketika Antonio baru saja menembak Lovino, membuatnya jatuh ke tebing.

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

"KALAU BEGITU, TARIK SEKARANG, ANTONIO!" jerit Lovino, frustrasi. Wajahnya memerah menahan emosi, bahkan Antonio bisa melihat sedikit air mata menggenang di kedua bola mata cokelatnya. "TARIK SEKARANG KALAU KAU MEMANG PUNYA NYALI!"

"Sudah kubilang hentikan—"

"BUNUH AKU KALAU KAU PUNYA NYALI, ANTONIO! BUNUH AKU SEKARANG!"

DOR!

Kedua mata Lovino membelalak lebar, tak percaya. Rasa nyeri luar biasa di dada sebelah kanannya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke belakang. Hal terakhir yang ia dengar adalah jeritan putus asa Antonio, memanggil dirinya.

Lovino yang belum kehilangan kesadaran segera meraih sebuah dahan dan bergelantungan di sana. Ia meringis kesakitkan ketika luka di tubuhnya terasa seolah-olah tertarik akibat ia bergelantungan, membuatnya tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Brengsek..." desisnya kesal, ketika tangannya mulai gemetaran, tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya. Sedikit demi sedikit, pegangannya mulai melemas dan merosot sedikit demi sedikit. Lovino menggertakkan giginya, kesal.

Lovino mengeluarkan jeritan tertahan ketika tangan kanannya tak sanggup bertahan dan pegangannya terlepas. Mati. Ia pasti akan mati.

Namun, sebuah tangan langsung meraih tangan kanannya dan menariknya, memasuki sebuah gua kecil. Dan ketika Lovino membuka matanya, ia menemukan sepasang mata cokelat yang identik dengannya, penuh dengan kekhawatiran sekaligus kelegaan. Rambut cokelat muda sedikit berantakan dan beberapa bercak darah mengenai wajah pemuda sang penyelamat jiwanya itu.

Lovino menatap penyelamatnya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, sekaligus lega. "... Feli...?"

Feliciano Vargas tertawa lepas dan memeluk Lovino, penuh kelegaan. "Syukurlah! Beruntung aku datang tepat pada waktunya! Aku sangat khawatir, _fratello. _Aku tadinya mencarimu untuk mengajakmu keluar lewat lorong rahasia ini. Syukurlah aku sampai..." Dan saat itulah Feliciano menyadari napas kakaknya yang putus-putus dan noda darah di kemejanya. "Kau... Kau terluka?" tanyanya, khawatir.

"... Hanya luka tembak... Tidak masalah..." balas Lovino pelan sambil meringis kesakitan.

Mata cokelat milik Feliciano membelalak lebar, tak percaya. "Siapa? Siapa yang berani menembakmu?"

Raut wajah Lovino langsung berbuah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Feliciano. Kesedihan bercampur dengan amarah yang memuncak tampak di wajahnya. "... Carriedo." desisnya pelan penuh kebencian. "Si brengsek itu menembakku. Ugh!"

"_Fratello_!" pekik Feliciano pelan ketika melihat kakaknya itu merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi dada kanannya. Raut kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajahnya. Ia kemudian meraih lengan kanan Lovino dan merangkulkannya ke pundak. Dengan susah payah, ia menopang kakaknya untuk berdiri dan berjalan tertatih-tatih. "Ayo. Aku akan membantumu sampai ke tempat yang aman. Kita cari pertolongan untuk mengobati lukamu."

Lovino hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, tak sanggup bicara banyak akibat lukanya yang semakin parah.

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri lorong rahasia yang dibangun oleh ayah mereka untuk saat-saat darurat seperti ini. Pintu masuknya hanya ada satu, yaitu tepat di kamar sang pemimpin mafia, Simone Vargas. Pintu masuknya begitu rahasia, sampai-sampai Feliciano ataupun Lovino tak tahu letak persisnya. Hanya ayah mereka yang mengetahui keberadaan pintu rahasia ini.

"Setelah Papa menarikku masuk ke kamarnya, ia langsung membukakan pintu rahasia yang muncul tiba-tiba dari bawah lantai. Tanpa bicara apa-apa, ia langsung mendorongku ke dalam lorong, dan berkata 'selamatkan dirimu dan kakakmu! Cari dia! Hanya kalian berdua harapan terakhir keluarga Vargas! Dan jangan hiraukan Papa!'. Setelah itu, ia menutup lagi pintu rahasianya." tutur Feliciano dengan kesedihan begitu kentara pada suaranya. "Setelah itu, aku hanya menyusuri lorong ini. Awalnya bercabang; yang satu menuju hutan di depan rumah, yang satunya lagi menuju tebing belakang. Sepertinya tebing itu dulu digunakan untuk mengawasi situasi."

"Tapi, beruntung kau mengambil lorong menuju tebing." gumam Lovino pelan. "Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah remuk dihantam bebatuan tajam di bawah sana."

Perjalan panjang dan meletihkan mereka akhirnya berakhir sudah. Pintu masuk tampak di ujung mata dan sesaknya pepohonan langsung menyambut mereka ketika pintu dibuka. Sudah tak ada cahaya sama sekali dan bulan menggantung tinggi di udara. Akhirnya mereka bebas.

Rintihan pelan dari Lovino kembali menyadarkan Feliciano bahwa masih ada satu tugas lagi yang menanti, yaitu mencari tempat untuk berlindung dan mengobati kakaknya. Kondisi sang kakak dari menit ke menit semakin memburuk dan darah bercucuran deras sekalipun sudah dibalut oleh robekan jaket sang adik.

"Ba... Bagaimana, ini..." bisik Feliciano panik. Ia menggigiti kuku jemarinya sambil memandang ngeri kakaknya yang tersungkur di tanah, menahan rasa sakit. "Tu... Tunggu disini, _fratello_! Aku cari bantuan! Jangan kemana-mana!" Dan Feliciano pergi meninggalkan kakaknya, mencari bantuan.

Lovino menatap kepergian adiknya dengan mata setengah terpejam, nyaris pingsan. Ia kemudian mendengus pelan. "Bodoh. Mau cari bantuan kemana dia?"

Dan setelahnya, Lovino hilang kesadaran.

Sementara itu, Feliciano terus berlari menyusuri hutan yang gelap itu. Matanya mencari-cari seseorang—siapapun!—untuk ia mintai bantuan. Tentu, ia tak mau polisi. Minta tolong pada polisi sama saja menyerahkan dirinya dan kakaknya ke tangan polisi. Ia bisa dibantai, dihujat, dan dikutuk oleh ayahnya kalau sampai itu terjadi. Tidak. Tidak boleh polisi. Orang lain.

Sayangnya, ia bertemu dengan seorang polisi yang sedang berjaga-jaga di dalam hutan. Rambutnya pirang dan tersisir rapi ke belakang. Mata birunya tampak berkilau di bawah sinar rembulan dan tangannya yang kekar memegang _walkie-talkie _yang sesekali berbunyi.

Oke. Pengecualian untuk polisi satu ini.

"Ludwig!" jerit Feliciano putus asa. Mau tak mau, ia tersenyum gembira ketika melihat polisi yang ia kenal itu, meskipun Ludwig sendiri tampak luar biasa terkejut. "Ludwig, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

"F... Feli?" gumam Ludwig, terkejut. "... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya. Mata birunya masih membelalak lebar, tampak sangat amat terkejut.

"Itu tidak penting!" seru Feliciano. Ia lalu menggamit lengan Ludwig dan menariknya, mencoba untuk membawa pemuda pirang itu ke tempat kakaknya tergeletak. "Kau harus menolong kakakku, sekarang! Dia sekarat! Ia ditembak di dada dan kehilangan banyak darah dan—"

"Feliciano!" seru Ludwig dengan suara agak keras demi menghentikan omongan Feliciano yang semakin kacau. Ia kemudian merengkuh pundak mungil sang Italia, memutar tubuhnya hingga mata birunya bisa menatap mata cokelat milik Feliciano. "Kau harus pergi dari tempat ini! Polisi—teman-temanku—bisa kapan saja kembali! Lekas pergi sekarang juga!"

"Aku tidak mau pergi tanpa kakaku! Kau harus menolongnya!" balas Feliciano.

"Tidak bisa! Kau harus pergi sekarang!" desak Ludwig, tak mau kalah.

"Dan sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak mau pergi tanpa kakakku! Ia ada di sana, tak jauh dari tempat ini! Kau hanya perlu berjalan beberapa menit!"

"Feliciano, kumohon. Pergilah sekarang, sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

"Tidak mau! Aku tak mau pergi tanpa kakakku! Tolong ia sekarang, dan aku akan pergi!"

Lduwig menghembuskan napas panjang. Percuma saja terus beargumentasi dengan Feliciano, karena sampai kapanpun Ludwig tak akan pernah tega beradu mulut dengan pemuda Italia ini. Karena kalau ini diteruskan, bisa-bisa Feliciano menggunakan jurus bujukan terakhirnya dan Ludwig akan kalah.

Lagipula, orang macam mana yang sanggup melihat air mata dan raut kebingungan terlukis jelas di wajah kekasihnya?

"Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu."

Feliciano tak bisa membendung rasa bersyukurnya. Ia langsung melompat dan memeluk Ludwig begitu erat. Tak lupa, sebuah kecupan manis ia daratkan ke bibir Ludwig. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih, terima kasih!" serunya, berkali-kali.

Akhirnya, Feliciano kembali ke tempat Lovino sambil membawa Ludwig. Luka di tubuh Lovino terlalu parah, sampai Ludwig terpaksa melarikan Lovino ke salah satu dokter kenalannya, Elizaveta Herdevary, dengan pesan untuk merahasiakan ini semua dari Inspektur Beilschmidt. Kalau sampai ia mengetahui putra bungsunya membantu musuh, Ludwig sudah pasti tak dianggap anak.

Namun ternyata, pertolongan yang diberikan Ludwig tak berhenti sampai sana. Ia terus menolong dua saudara Vargas itu, bahkan sampai rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai polisi. Bahasa kasarnya, Ludwig mengkhianati ayah dan kakak kandungnya sendiri, hanya untuk memilih kekasihnya.

Atas keloyalannya, Lovino tanpa ragu menempatkannya sebagai petinggi _Commedia dell'Arte _dengan nama sandi _Burrattino._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Lovino hanya bisa menatap sendu sosok adiknya. Mengingat masa lalu membuatnya mau tak mau teringat akan hubungannya dengan Antonio yang tak berjalan dengan mulus. Tidak seperti adiknya dan Ludwig. Padahal, bisa dibilang keduanya mempunyai latar cerita yang sama dengannya dan Antonio. Mereka sama-sama berasal dari sisi yang berbeda. Mereka seharusnya saling memusuhi. Seharusnya mereka saling membenci.

Seperti halnya Lovino dan Antonio.

Atau nanti kisah mereka berdua akan berakhir tragis, seperti Rangga dan Willem.

Bicara tentang _Brighella..._

Mungkin, itulah alasan sebenarnya Lovino membunuhnya. Ia tak ingin melihat orang yang ia sayangi tersakiti perasaannya. Lovino tak mau melihat Rangga menderita sepertinya, karena Lovino tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Willem tak akan berhasil sama sekali.

Ya. _Il Dottore _membunuhnya untuk menghindarkan anak buah kesayangannya dari sakit hati luar biasa.

Atau... Atau mungkin ia hanya cemburu.

Feliciano kemudian berdiri dari tempat tidur dan memberikan senyuman lebar kepada kakaknya. "Sekarang, aku mau kembali ke kamarku. Kau lebih baik istirahat yang banyak, ya. Kau tampak sangat lelah." katanya, seraya tersenyum.

Feliciano berjalan menuju pintu dengan langkah riang dan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Sebelum ia sempat meraih gagang pintu, Lovino memanggilnya.

"Ve~?" gumam Feliciano. Raut kebingungan tampak jelas di wajahnya yang imut.

Lovino terdiam sesaat, menatap adiknya yang masih mematung di dekat pintu. Ia kemudian terkekeh dan menggeleng pelan. "Tidak jadi." katanya. "Ucapkan terima kasih pada Ludwig bila kau bertemu dengannya."

Sesaat, Feliciano sempat terpaku dengan wajah bingung.

"Baiklah. _Bueno notte_."

**

* * *

**

Antonio frustrasi.

Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika menyelidiki keberadaan dua adik Rangga. Sebaanyak tiga album foto—dan ketiganya luar biasa tebal—sudah berhasil ia kumpulkan dari apartemen Rangga. Bukan hanya tumpukan foto, tapi juga beberapa surat yang ditulis oleh Rangga untuk kedua adiknya. Semua suratnya disampirkan bersamaan dengan balasan dari adik-adiknya. Balasannya singkat dan khas anak kecil. Tulisannya masih berantakan, meskipun satu balasan dari adik yang bernama Rachel tampak sedikit lebih rapi dari Raihan.

Tapi, ada beberapa keanehan yang Antonio rasakan ketika menggeledah apartemen Rangga.

Pertama, tidak ada Razak sama sekali. Tak ada tanda-tanda mengenai keberadaan Razak sama sekali semenjak Rangga ditangkap. Bahkan, pakaian di dalam lemari hanya tersisa seluruh pakaian milik Rangga. Apakah ini berarti _Il Dottore _menculiknya, mengurungnya di suatu tempat untuk meyakinkan taruhan berjalan dengan baik? Ataukah Razak merupakan anggota _Commedia dell'Arte, _sama seperti Rangga?

Yang kedua adalah kurangnya—bahkan tak ada sama sekali—informasi mengenai _Commedia dell'Arte. _Tidak ada sedikit pun. Hal ini cukup aneh menurut Antonio, mengingat Rangga sebagai _Brighella _adalah orang yang cukup berpengaruh dan mempunyai banyak misi. Agak aneh kalau ia tidak menyimpan dokumentasi mengenai misi yang sudah ia jalankan ataupun misi yang menanti. Seluruh lemari, seluruh peralatan elektronik yang berada di apartemen itu sudah mereka selidiki, tapi nihil. Tak ada apa-apa.

Nihil. Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya informasi mengenai keberadaan kedua adik kecil Rangga, tak ada yang lain.

Apakah ini pertanda bahwa _Il Dottore _sudah bergerak lebih dulu dan menyingkirkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan langsung dengan _Commedia dell'Arte, _lalu hanya meninggalkan sepenggal informasi mengenai keberadaan Rachel dan Raihan?

"Kita tamat."

Antonio mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Gilbert. Pria berdarah Jerman itu juga tak kalah frustrasinya dengan Antonio. Rambut putihnya yang acak-acakan semakin bertambah berantakan karena berkali-kali ia tarik. Mata rubinya yang biasanya memancarkan kegembiraan dan hari itu tampak panik tak karuan.

Gilbert melirik Antonio dan berkata, "Kita tamat, Antonio. Kita tak mungkin bisa mengejar tenggat waktu yang diberikan oleh _Il Dottore_. Kita tak mungkin bisa."

"Ayolah, Gilbert." desak Antonio. Ia berusaha untuk menyemangati Gilbert. "Sedikit lagi kita akan berhasil meringkus _Commedia dell'Arte _dan kau mau menyerah?"

Terdengar dengusan mengejek dari arah Gilbert. "Kau serius mau menangkap Lovino, Antonio?" katanya. "Kau serius mau menangkapnya, menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara, dan menyaksikan ia dihukum seberat mungkin oleh pengadilan? Tidakkah cukup kita melihat bagaimana terpukulnya Willem saat Rangga ditangkap? Tidakkah itu cukup menjadi pelajaran bagimu?"

"Dan kalau aku kalah, adik-adik Rangga akan mati!" seru Antonio. "Bukan hanya mereka. Tapi, juga orang-orang yang kukenal! Orang-orang yang dekat denganku!"

"Lalu?" dengus Gilbert. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya dengan santai dan bahkan menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja. "Kau bisa 'membunuh' orang yang kau cintai, kenapa sekarang kau mendadak sentimentil mengenai kehilangan orang terdekat, hm?"

"Karena aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu."

Ucapan spontan dari seorang Antonio sukses membuat Gilbert terperangah. Ia menatap Antonio dengan tatapan tak percaya lalu tersenyum gembira. "Hei. Apa ini artinya kau sudah mulai melupakan Lovi dan membuka lowongan baru untuk menjadi kekasihmu?" tanyanya penuh harap. Ia bahkan berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Antonio.

"A... Apa maksudmu?" balas Antonio, gelagapan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena malu. "Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan sahabatku, teman minum-minumku!"

"Kau yakin itu saja?" tanya Gilbert usil. Ia masih terus mendekati Antonio. Bahkan, pemuda albino itu sudah berdiri di depan Antonio. Jarak keduanya hanya dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kayu besar dimana dokumen-dokumen penyelidikan berserakan. Gilbert kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Antonio. "Akui saja kalau kau memang menyukaiku, _mein Liebe_."

Antonio, dengan wajah merah merona, memutar kedua bola matanya. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Gilbert. Sudah kubilang kalau aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, tidak lebih."

"Kau yakin?" goda Gilbert. Ia bahkan berani menaiki meja dan bergerak mendekati Antonio. "Kau yakin kalau di balik rasa sayang antar sahabat itu tersimpan sesuatu yang lain? Cinta, misalnya?"

"Gilbert..."

"Atau..." Gilbert kembali mempersempit jarak dan maju semakin dekat. Hidung keduanya bahkan nyaris bersentuhan. "Kau terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya dan menyembunyikannya dengan pura-pura mencintai orang lain? Menyembunyikan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya dengan berpura-pura, hm?"

"Gil..."

Dan sebelum Antonio sempat berkata apa-apa, Gilbert mencium Antonio tepat di bibir. Perlahan dan penuh kelembutan, ia memperdalam ciumannya. Sebuah senyum kecil merekah di bibir Gilbert ketika ia merasakan tak ada balasan ataupun gerakan penolakan dari Antonio. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya dan meraih pipi kiri Antonio, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Gilbert bahkan mulai memainkan lidahnya, menjilat dengan penuh gairah bibir merah merona pasangannya sebelum mundur.

"Lihat? Buktinya kau tidak menolakku sama sekali. Kau hanya berpura-pura selama ini kalau kau tidak menyukaiku. Akui saja kalau selama ini perasaan itu selalu ada dalam dirimu. Iya, kan?" kata Gilbert. Ia kembali mencondongkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Antonio. "_Meine Liebe._"

"... Itu dia..."

"Eh?" Gilbert mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung dengan reaksi balasan dari Antonio. "Apa maksudnya dengan—"

"Itu dia!" ulang Antonio. Kali ini lebih antuasias. "Itu dia jawabannya, Gilbert!"

"Apa? Kalau kau selama ini mencintaiku?" kata Gilbert, balik bertanya.

"Bukan! Tentang pura-pura! Kalau selama ini semuanya ada di tempat yang sama, tapi disembunyikan!" seru Antonio. Sebuah senyum kecil merekah di bibirnya. "Ini semua hanya pura-pura, Gilbert! Hah!" lanjutnya sambil tertawa riang.

Gilbert menatap Antonio dengan tatapan bingung, sekaligus kecewa. "... Tunggu. Daritadi, kau diam saja karena masih memikirkan kasus? Jadi, ciuman yang tadi tak kau rasakan sama sekali? Pengungkapan cintaku yang luar biasa _awesome _serta pidato singkat tentang ke-_awesome-_an cintaku padamu tadi sia-sia?"

Antonio meraih wajah Gilbert dan mengecup lembut bibir Gilbert lalu tersenyum cerah.

"Sepertinya aku mulai bisa membaca pola _Il Dottore, _Gilbert. Kita akan menemukan adik-adik Rangga!"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **... Dikerjakan di tengah-tengah kegilaan mengenai pairing baru. YEAH FOR SPLENDIDXFLIPPY FROM HAPPY TREE FRIENDS! XDD Dios Mio! Dua orang itu kenapa lucu banget, sih, kalo berdua? Yang satu superhero, yang satu super villain! AAAAHHHH! DAN MEREKA GANTENG BANGET, ASTAGA DRAGON! XD Biarpun saya masih lebih milih HTF versi aslinya (yang binatang imut-imut nan kiyut, tapi konten sangat GORE dan SADISTIK), tetep aja visualisasi dua orang itu secara manga/anime-nya LUAR BIASA GANTENG! XD Artisnya, siapapun anda, gender apapun anda, sini saya kecup!

Oiya. Simone Vargas yang jadi bokapnya Lovi-Feli itu si Roma jii-chan kita tercintah, Roman Empire! XD

Oke. Mau bales review anon.

**Ponakan : **PONAKAAANN! XD Tantemu lagi doyan brondong baru. Kenalin, ini Splendid, yang ini homoannya, namanya Flippy. Oyabun? Siapa itu? #plak Gak apa-apa. Hehhee. Sepanjang ngetik juga tante ketawa terus. Nulis angst kalo dibarengin angst bisa ngiris urat nadi nanti =3= Iya, iya... Banyak yang bilang kalo mereka gak bisa bayangin seorang Lovino jadi seme. Hahaha! Ini udah dijelasin gimana Lovino selamet. Masalahnya tante gak menang. Jadi gak update cepet gak apa-apa, ya? Hohohoho. Makasih reviewnya, pon!

**Minazuki Zwei : **Huuuaaa! Semangat! Ini update malem-malem lagi. Masih bisa baca, kan? Jangan lupa review. Kalo reviewnya cepet, dapet ciuman mesra nan hangat dari abang Francis! Huaaaa! Diskusinya pasti seru, deh! Mau rekaman diskusinya, LENGKAP! XD Kalo nggak, nanti dihantui alter ego Flippy. Wayoloooo! Uke makan uke... Emang si Lovi seuke itu, ya? O.o Semoga disini dia mulai keliatan pantas sebagai seorang _Il Dottore. _Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Tamtamtami : **Yeiy! Akhirnya ada yang suka Dark!Lovino! XD Iya, nih. Udah mau tamat. Ehehe. Daripada kelamaan, nanti saya keburu pindah ke lain fandom. #lirikHTF #lirikSplendidsamaFlippy Oh, boy. Kalian berdua menggoda iman sekali kalo berdua. Sumpah. #OOT Makasih reviewnya! Hehehe.

**Y. W. N. M : **Heee? Jangan nangis. Willem doang ini yang nangis #plak Asiiik! Ada lagi yang suka sama Lovi buatan saya! XD #ditimpuksamabangHimaruya Oya? Yeiy! Tuh, Nethere. Fans-mu makin banyak. Daripada rambut lo menulip gitu, mending biarin jatoh aja. Dirimu lebih sekseh kalo gitu. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya! Dan _mezzetino _nongolnya terakhir. Takut dimutilasi sama dirimu. Hehehe.

**Gaikokujin : **Yeiy! Ayo, rajin-rajinlah mereview! Hehehe. Rangga biar menderita, dia matinya tenang, kok. Hehehe. Weits! Sebegitu dendamnya sama trio itu. Nanti disiapin adegan penyiksaan yang oke buat _Scapino, Il Capitano, _sama _Il Dottore, _deh. Hehehe. Ini udah berguru sama Flippy masalah bunuh-bunuhan. Feli udah nongol disini. Makasih reviewnya!

**Ritsu Echigo : **HA? Apa itu? #plak Aduh, yang itu jangan ditagih lagi, deh. Gak tau mau kapan lanjutnya. Hahaha. Mau sesumbar 'HA saya tamatin kalo menang IFA' kayaknya juga gak ngefek. Musenya udah ilang. Sungguh. He? Kenapa kalo mata cokelat harus Indonesia? Itu sebenernya saya bingung dia matanya apa. Ngeliat dari gambarnya Himaruya, kayaknya cokelat gitu. Tapi, di fanart kebanyakan matanya ijo. Jadi, ambil cokelat aja, deh. Hehehe. Huueee! Saya belom kepikiran endingnyaaaa! DX Makasih reviewnya, anyway.

**Twilight Prince : **Iyeiy! Indonesia punya peramal jitu baru! XD Sip, sip. Makasih pembenarannya. Udah dibenerin, kok. Hehhe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Chiarii : **Tenang, tenang. Rangga mati bahagia, kok. Hehhe. Aawww... Masa' dibuat filmnya? Full sho-ai begini =3= Dan ini masih banyak kurangnya, masih perlu dibenerin lagi. Hehhee. Sebenernya dibilang sandera gak juga, cuma dia jadi dipaksa buat kerja dan loyal terus sama CDA. Dan nggak, kok. Dia gak jadi demenan _Il Dottore _yang baru. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Kuroshironimu : **Ahahha! Padahal kalo berhasil nebak dapet kencan gratis sama abang Francis #plak Duh, beneran, deh. Ini ada apa saya dengan Francis? Dari kemaren ngasih hadiah berhubungan sama Francis... Dan yep! Simone Vargas itu Roma jii-chan! Sekali-kali doi jadi mafia. Eheheh. Makasih reviewnya!

**Cielo Cygni Arietids Lulin : **Salam kenal juga! XD Wuuuaaahhh. Itu juga yang saya lakuin waktu terdampar di YGO :P Mulai cinta sama YGO gara-gara baca ficnya, berlanjut ke buka-buka fotonya, terus mulai nonton animenya. Hahaha. Jatuh cinta pada fic pertama #plak #halah Ahahah! Adegan ciuman di kaca itu emang nyomot adegan lama. Ehehe. Dangdut banget, ya, adegannya XP Makasih reviewnya!

Yep! Semuanya udah dibales! Sekarang, saya mau kembali bersenang-senang dengan dua hotties ini; SPLENDID sama FLIPPY! XD


	18. Confused : Il Dottore

**A/N : **Heeeaaa! Saya kembali meng-update! Di tengah kegilaan dan godaan yang sangat menggoda dari Splendid, Flippy, dan Fliqpy. Oh, boys... Kalian bertiga menggoda iman dan jari-jariku untuk mengetik kisah cinta kalian bertiga XP

Eh, ngomong-ngomong udah pada kenal brondong baru saya, kan? Yang biru pake topeng merah lagi grepe-grepe orang baju tentara ijo itu Splendid. Yang sebelahnya yang lagi ciuman hot itu Flippy sama alter egonya, Fliqpy. Oyabun? Siapa itu Oyabun? Pembantu di tetangga sebelah, kah? #dilempartomat

**Disclaimer : **Mondo Mini Studio. Ehehe. Saya lagi siap-siap ngetik disclaimer buat fandom HTF. Oke, gak? Oke, gak? Oke, gak? Oke, gak? Oke, gak? Oke, gak? :D #plak #dzigh #dor Iya, iya... Axis Powers Hetalia itu masih kepunyaannya Mbah Himaruya =3=

**Warning : **Super seksi Splendid and super addorable Flippy and super bad Fliqpy! Aaaiiihhh! Superhero, super villain, dan clueless victim itu emang kombinasi paling oke sepanjang cerita! #ditembakLovi #disantetRangga #diBOOMLudwig #digrepeFrancis #diisepdarahsamaWillem #dikasihsenyumcerahAntonio IYA, IYAAAA! KALIAN GAK SENENG LIAT ORANG SENENG, YA? DX Shonen-ai. Pairing macem-macem, sampe saya sendiri siwer udah ada pairing apa aja (._.)

Dan ternyata Nu Green Tea yang less sugar itu not bad #iklanlewat

**Listening to : **Anything yang keluar dari film HTF! XD My God, Splendid... dirimu so very like Clark Kent. Kerja jadi jurnalis, kalo berubah harus ke box telepon, terus jatuh cinta sama super villain namanya Flippy. Oke, yang terakhir ngaco...

**

* * *

**

Gilbert meneguk birnya dengan wajah bosan. Ditumpangkannya dagu ke telapak tangannya dan menghela napas kebosanan. Dentuman musik kencang yang berasal dari sang DJ tidak ia gubris. Ajakan dari beberapa wanita—bahkan kadang pria—untuk menemani mereka berdansa juga tidak ia indahkan. Suasana pesta di dalam bar tak sanggup mengurangi rasa bosan dan penat yang ia rasakan.

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Gilbert melirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya dan kembali mendesah panjang. Tumben-tumbennya dia terlambat seperti ini. Tak biasanya.

Baru saja Gilbert menghabiskan gelas bir kelimanya sesosok laki-laki datang menghampiri bar dan duduk di samping sang polisi. Gilbert hanya memandangi dingin sosok tersebut sambil memutar bola matanya, kesal. "Kau terlambat, tahu." tegurnya.

Pria misterius itu tertawa pelan sambil memesan segelas besar bir kepada bartender. "Maaf. Hari ini rapatnya sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Kau sudah lama?"

Gilbert mendengus. "Terlalu lama sampai aku habis lima gelas bir, bodoh."

Laki-laki tersebut melirik lima gelas kosong bir di dekat Gilbert dan mengerenyitkan keningnya. "Rasanya aku hanya telat barang setengah jam. Bagaimana bisa kau menghabiskan bir sebanyak itu hanya dalam waktu setengah jam?" tanyanya.

"Stres." sahut Gilbert singkat. Ia lalu menyambar gelas bir keenamnya dan meneguknya hingga hampir habis setengah. "Kerja di kepolisian membuatku yang _awesome _ini cepat tua karena stres." Gilbert menghabiskan dalam sekejap bir keenamnya dan langsung memesan gelas ketujuh.

Laki-laki yang duduk di samping Gilbert hanya bisa memandangi perilaku sang polisi dengan tatapan prihatin. Ia menegak birnya perlahan-lahan merasakan pahit yang dihasilkan oleh bir gandum tersebut. Ia agak bingung kenapa ia, Gilbert, dan sebagian besar penduduk di bumi ini bisa menggemari bir. Padahal, dibandingkan dengan bir, _wine _jauh lebih enak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau rapat apa tadi?" tanya Gilbert. Wajahnya mulai memerah, pertanda bahwa ia mulai mabuk. Dengan mata rubinya, ia melirik laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya itu. "Pembicaraan bodoh tentang taruhan sialan atasanmu dengan Antonio, ya?"

Ludwig mendesah panjang dan kembali meneguk birnya. Untuk sementara, ia tak menggubris pertanyaan kakaknya itu dan terus meminum birnya hingga habis. "Begitulah..." jawabnya setelah beberapa detik terdiam. "Rapat menyebalkan yang terlalu bertele-tele."

Kembali Gilbert mendengus kencang. "Gara-gara taruhan brengsek itu, semunya jadi panik dan serba tegang. Suasana di kepolisian sendiri juga sudah tak se-_awesome _dulu." Ia kemudian melirik adik bungsunya itu. Kekesalan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita selama ini kalau si Vargas sialan itu pemimpin _Commedia, _hah? Kalau kau cerita dari dulu, Antonio tidak perlu se-frustrasi ini. Willem tidak perlu meninggalkan kepolisian—"

"Tunggu. Willem keluar?" tanya Ludwig, tak percaya. "Setelah _Brighella_—"

"Tampaknya ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kasus ini karena semuanya terlalu menyakitkan." gumam Gilbert. Kedua tangannya sibuk memutar-mutar gelas kosong yang ada dalam genggamannya. "Bayangkan. Orang yang ia sayangi meninggal dengan sangat naas di depan matanya. Orang waras manapun pasti akan sedih dan terpukul."

"Tapi Antonio—"

"Antonio tidak waras." gumam Gilbert ketus. Ia kemudian memanggil bartender dan memesan segelas air dingin. "Dia orang yang kelewat ceria dan tak peka pada lingkungan sekitar. Ia juga gila kerja, sampai-sampai tak tanggap ketika ada orang yang mengungkapkan cinta di depannya." gerutunya.

Ludwig hanya memandangi kakaknya itu dan tak bicara apa-apa. "... Kau... Masih belum menyerah masalah Antonio, ya?"

Gilbert hanya terdiam. "... Aku tak mau bicara soal si bodoh itu."

Ludwig mengangkat kedua pundaknya dan melupakan pertanyaannya. Ia kembali memesan segelas bir pada bartender dan meminumnya dalam diam. Dentuman musik yang mengalun di dalam bar menemani kebisuan di antara Gilbert dan Ludwig.

Ini adalah pertemuan pertama dua orang kakak beradik ini sejak identitas _Il Dottore _terungkap. Selama ini, pertemuan keduanya tidak pernah seaneh dan secanggung ini. Keduanya sering bertukar informasi tentang apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini.

Ya. Ludwig dan Gilbert rutin bertemu di bar yang sama setiap bulannya. Di anatara keluarga Beilschmidt, hanya Gilbert seorang yang tak peduli dengan pengkhianatan Ludwig. Ia merasa sikap ayahnya terlalu berlebihan bila sampai mencap adiknya itu sebagai pengkhianat kepolisian, negara, serta membuangnya dari daftar keluarga. Sang ayah bahkan tak sudi mendengar nama Ludwig disebut-sebut di dalam rumah. Namun bagi Gilbert, sampai kapapun, Ludwig adalah adiknya. Bahkan ayahnya tak bisa menentang kenyataan itu.

Gilbert sendiri tahu pasti mengenai kenyataan bahwa Ludwig telah membantu dua saudara Vargas itu kabur ketika penyergapan. Ia tahu, dan ia tak peduli. Dengan siapapun Ludwig berteman, pacaran, bahkan berpihak, Gilbert tetap menganggapnya sebagai adiknya.

Tapi sekarang...

Sepanjang pertemuan yang mereka berdua lakukan selama ini, mereka tak pernah membahas mengenai pekerjaan masing-masing. Keduanya hanya menceritakan mengenai bagaimana kondisi orang-orang yang mereka saling kenal. Seperti Ludwig yang akan bercerita mengenai kelalaian Feliciano di dapur beberapa bulan lalu, sampai-sampai dapur menjadi hitam legam dibuatnya. Kadang ia juga bercerita mengenai Lovino dan mulut sampahnya. Gilbert sendiri hanya menceritakan mengenai kondisi keluarga Beilschmidt. Siapa yang menikah, siapa yang bercerai, siapa yang baru mempunyai anak, dan lainnya. Kadang, ia juga menceritakan mengenai teman-teman kepolisiannya, seperti mengenai Francis yang ditolak untuk seratus kalinya oleh seorang perempuan cantik berkebangsaan Seychelles, panen tomat di rumah Antonio yang membuat Gilbert mual-mual tiga hari karena terlalu banyak makan tomat, atau Willem yang akhirnya menemukan tambatan hatinya.

... Poin terakhir entah kenapa membuat wajah Gilbert semakin suram saja.

Intinya, mereka berdua tidak pernah membahas mengenai pekerjaan. Ludwig dan Gilbert tahu kalau mereka berdua berada pada jalan yang berbeda, tak mungkin bisa bersatu lagi. Tapi, setelah kenyataan mengenai _Commedia dell'Arte _terungkap, mau tak mau percakapan sederhana mereka pasti akan bersinggungan dengan kelompok mafia itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga, orang-orang yang mereka kenal sejauh ini berhubungan dengan kelompok kriminal tersebut.

Dunia itu terlalu sempit...

"Jadi," Gilbert akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan kebisuan di antara dia dan adiknya. "Bagaimana kabar Feliciano?"

"Baik."

"Hmm."

Mungkin itu pertanyaan pembuka yang tidak baik.

"Aah... Lovino?"

"Baik."

"Oh..."

Salah nama. Kenapa harus bertanya tentang dia, Gilbert?

"Rapatku hari ini sangat membosankan."

"Aku juga."

"Membicarakan tentang taruhan brengsek itu?"

"... Bisa dibilang."

"Oh. Kau tahu, Antonio dan yang lainnya sampai frustrasi dibuatnya."

"Ya. Sama dengan di tempatku."

"Oh..."

Dari sekian topik pembicaraan, kenapa harus dimulai dari topik yang paling menyebalkan?

Gilbert kemudian meletakkan gelas minuman yang ia pegang daritadi. Suara keras antara gelas dan meja yang beradu tertutupi oleh dentuman musik yang cukup keras. Pemuda berambut putih ini kemudian memutar kursinya, menatap lurus sosok adiknya. "Aku lelah dengan ini semua, Ludwig." katanya. "Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan sepanjang perjalanan menuju kemari? Adikku adalah anggota sebuah organisasi kriminal yang selama ini kuburu. Aku juga menyesal karena selama ini tak pernah mengorek informasi apapun darimu."

"_Bruder_..."

"Kalau aku punya sedikit saja keberanian untuk menanyaimu macam-macam, ini semua tidak akan terjadi!"

"_Bruder_..."

"Antonio tidak akan menjadi Antonio yang serius seperti sekarang, Willem tidak akan meninggalkan kepolisian."

"_Bruder..._"

"Semuanya akan berjalan seperti sedia kala! Semuanya akan kembali normal."

"_Bruder, _dengarkan aku—"

"Semuanya akan beres bila kau menceritakan tentang organisasi sialanmu itu, Ludwig!" seru Gilbert frustrasi. Wajahnya luar biasa merah; bukan karena mabuk, tapi karena menahan amarah. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau kau menceritakan semuanya! SEMUANYA!"

"Karena itu adalah perjanjian kita berdua!" seru Ludwig tak kalah keras dengan kakaknya. Wajahnya juga memerah karena menahan emosi. "Kita sudah saling berjanji untuk tidak menanyai tentang pekerjaan masing-masing dan saling menghormati keputusan satu dengan yang lainnya! Kau sendiri yang membuat peraturan itu saat kita pertama kali bertemu!"

"Dan aku menyesal!" geram Gilbert. "Aku menyesal sudah membuat peraturan aneh dan merugikan seperti itu. Dan kalau kau peduli dengan kakakmu ini, dengan teman-temannya, dengan ayah, kau pasti menceritakan semuanya dan menyerahkan seluruh anggota _Commedia _ke kepolisian."

"Aku tidak mau mengkhianati Feli." balas Ludwig tegas. "Aku mencintainya."

Mendengar pengungkapan cinta Ludwig membuat Gilbert mendesis tak senang. "Tidak cukupkah bagimu contoh-contoh mengenai kisah cinta yang saling berseberangan pihak itu tak berjalan baik? Antonio dan Lovino. Hancur tak berbekas dan hanya menyisakan dendam semata. Willem dan Rangga. Berantakan di tengah-tengah, bahkan sebelum keduanya mulai menjalin kasih. Ceritamu pasti akan berakhir sama dengan mereka berdua."

"Aku berbeda dengan mereka berdua." bantah Ludwig dengan sangat yakin. "Mereka yang salah karena tidak pernah mau mempercayai kekasih mereka."

Gilbert menggerak-gerakkan tangannya asal, tak peduli dengan jawaban yang diutarakan oleh Ludwig. "Aku tak peduli lagi dengan masalah percintaan kalian berenam." Ia kemudian menatap Ludwig dengan kedua bola mata rubinya. Tatapannya begitu intens dan serius. "Kalau kau masih peduli denganku dan yang lainnya, kau lebih baik katakan dimana Lovino menyembunyikan adik-adik Rangga dan dimana markas besar kalian."

Ludwig hanya memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan dingin. "Dan aku tidak akan mau membocorkannya."

Gilbert menggertakkan giginya, geram. Ia kemudian memesan gelas bir kedelapannya pada bartender dan langsung meminumnya begitu bir diberikan. "Aku akan memberimu kesempatan satu kali lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaanku. Dimana markas kalian dan dimana Lovino menyembunyikan adik-adik Rangga."

"Dan berkali-kali pun kau tanyakan hal itu padaku, jawabannya tetap sama. Aku tak mau memberitahu."

Gilbert menatap adiknya itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum ia menegak habis birnya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi, ia memanggil bartender dan membayar semua bir yang telah ia minum dan berdiri. Gilbert merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut karena terlalu lama duduk, mengabaikan pandangan penuh tanya dan kebingungan dari Ludwig. Gilbert kemudian mengambil mantel yang tergeletak di sampingnya dan mulai berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ludwig pada sosok kakaknya yang semakin menjauh. Ekspresinya tampak sangat bingung dengan sikap dingin kakaknya.

Langkah Gilbert terhenti sejenak. Ia lalu memutar tubuhnya dan berhadapan dengan Ludwig. Mata sang albino tampak datar dan tak menyimpan perasaan apapun. Dan dengan suara yang tak kalah dingin dengan tatapan matanya, Gilbert berkata,

"Anggap saja ini pertemuan terakhir kita, Ludwig. Setelah pertemuan malam ini, aku semakin yakin kalau kita berdua tidak akan pernah bisa berkumpul lagi. Kita berdua adalah musuh."

Gilbert mengenakan mantelnya dan melangkah keluar, menyambut dinginnya udara di bulan Oktober akhir.

**

* * *

**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

**

* * *

**

"Jadi," Suara lantang Antonio terdengar jelas di ruang rapat. Ia berjalan hilir mudik, sibuk menunjukkan bukti-bukti serta hasil penyelidikannya selama ini. Kali ini, ia sedang menjelaskan hipotesisnya mengenai keberadaan adik-adik Rangga. Sebuah jawaban atas tantangan yang diberikan oleh _Il Dottore, _mantan kekasihnya. "Berdasarkan hasil analisis yang telah saya kemukakan, keberadaan adik-adik Rangga tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Mereka selalu berada di alamat yang sama, rumah yang sama, semuanya sama. Selama ini _Il Dottore _tidak pernah memindahkan mereka ke tempat lain. Ia hanya memberikan jalan masuk yang berbeda-beda tiap kali kunjungan bulanan dilakukan oleh Rangga."

Seisi ruang rapat hening. Raut tak yakin dan keraguan tampak jelas di wajah masing-masing personel kepolisian yang hadir di dalam ruang rapat. Bahkan Francis dan Gilbert yang sudah mendengar analisis tersebut berulang kali sejak Antonio menemukannya masih saja merasa ragu akan kebenaran dari analisis ini.

"Uum..." Terdengar suara kebingungan dan ragu seorang Roderich Edelstein. Keningnya berkerut, tanda berpikir keras. "Bisa... Tolong kau jelaskan lagi dari awal mengenai... uuhh... analisismu itu, Antonio?"

Antonio mendesah panjang dan memutar bola matanya. Mulutnya sampai berbusa, berusaha menjelaskan bekali-kali analisisnya itu, tapi tetap saja mereka ingin mendengar lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

"Baiklah." kata sang detektif pada akhirnya. Kembali ia menghampiri beberapa buah foto dari kedua adik Rangga. Foto-foto tersebut sudah diperbesar dan ditempel di sebuah papan _whiteboard _yang penuh dengan coretan. Coretan-coretan yang sudah bermenit-menit Antonio buat untuk lebih menjelaskan analisisnya, tapi sepertinya itu percuma...

"Aku ingin kalian sekali lagi melihat ke foto-foto ini." kata Antonio sambil menepuk foto-foto yang ada di sampingnya. "Perhatikanlah foto-foto ini sesuai dengan urutan pengambilannya. Pertama," Antonio menunjuk satu foto paling ujung. "Adalah foto itu."

Foto pertama. Menampilkan dua orang anak kecil—mungkin berumur lima sampai tujuh tahun—tersenyum ke arah kamera. Latar belakangnya hanyalah sebuah _wallpaper _berwarna _tuscan gold _dengan motif timbul. Sofa yang mereka duduki berwarna merah marun dan berbahan dasar kulit dengan struktur kayu solid berwarna cokelat tua. Tak jauh dari sofa tersebut, terlihat _side table _dimana tempat lilin perak berdiri di atasnya. Semuanya terlihat mahal dengan gaya klasiknya.

"Tertera bahwa gambar diambil bulan Desember, tepat sebulan setelah Rangga direkrut masuk ke dalam _Commedia dell'Arte. _Foto berikutnya, yang diambil sebulan kemudian."

Foto kedua, masih menampilkan dua orang anak perempuan dan laki-laki. Masih tersenyum cerah seperti foto pertama, hanya saja kali ini mereka duduk di sebuah _sofa bed _berwarna cokelat muda. Latar belakang mereka adalah dinding berlapis kayu solid. Di kiri dan kanan sofa terletak dua buah _cofee table _dengan bahan kayu gelondongan dengan lampu meja berwarna oranye.

Foto ketiga menampilkan suasana retro yang sangat kentara, dengan dua anak yang sama saling bercanda gurau sambil duduk berdampingan di atas sebuah _globe chair _berwarna merah dan kuning menyala. _Wallpaper _berwarna oranye tua menjadi latar belakang foto. Di depan kursi keduanya terletak sebuah meja kecil berbahan akrilik warna merah.

Foto-foto berikutnya terus memperlihatkan kedua anak tersebut—Raihan dan Rachel—tertawa-tawa riang dan terlihat bahagia. Suasana yang hadir di foto juga menampilkan kesan yang berbeda-beda, terlihat dari penataan dan penggunaan perabotanya. Kadang terlihat klasik, _gothic, _sedikit sentuhan mediteranian, sampai ke retro dan pop art, juga minimalis. Dari tiap foto yang ada, suasana yang dirasakan berbeda, memberikan kesan bahwa foto tersebut diambil di tempat-tempat yang berbeda.

"Tapi, menurutku, itu semua diambil pada tempat yang sama." kata Antonio setelah menghantarkan para rekan polisinya melihat kembali foto-foto tersebut dari pertama hingga yang terakhir. "Mungkin bukan tempat yang sama, tapi masih dalam satu lingkungan yang sama."

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Roderich.

"Ada dua poin." jawab Antonio sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Yang pertama adalah memindah-mindahkan dua orang—meskipun itu anak kecil—setiap bulannya adalah perkara yang tidak mudah. _Il Dottore _harus mempersiapkan tempat tinggal berikutnya jauh sebelum pemindahan dilakukan. Lalu, ia juga harus memikirkan lokasi yang sesuai. Sesuai disini maksudnya tidak dikenal oleh Rangga ataupun kedua adiknya. Bila salah satu pihak saja mengetahui jalur tersebut, bisa-bisa mereka kabur kapanpun mereka mau. Hal itu terlalu beresiko bagi _Il Dottore. _Dan tentunya ini pasti memakan biaya yang tak sedikit. Sekaya apapun dirimu, bayangkan kalau harus setiap bulan mempersiapkan perpindahan yang sifatnya hanya sementara?

"Yang kedua adalah apa yang terpotret pada semua foto ini." Antonio menepuk-nepuk _whiteboard_.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Roderich dengan dahi berkerenyit.

"Coba kalian perhatikan semua foto-foto ini. Tak satupun dari foto-foto ini menangkap suasana di luar ruangan. Semua yang tertangkap oleh kamera hanyalah suasana ruang dalam. Bagaimana dengan suasana di luar? Apakah siang? Malam? Lingkungan sekitarnya? Tidak ada. Tak ada jendela, tak ada ventilasi, tak ada bukaan apapun."

"Mungkin, Rangga salah mengambil _angle_." tebak Francis.

"Kurasa tidak." balas Antonio. "Kita tahu Rangga. Dan dari ceritanya, ia tak mau berlama-lama terkurung di organisasi. Ia pasti setengah mati mencari cara untuk mengeluarkan adik-adiknya dari cengkeraman _Commedia dell'Arte, _bagaimanapun caranya. Kita tahu kalau ia akan melakukan segala cara—bahkan sampai menjadi seorang pembunuh—demi adik-adiknya. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau Rangga tidak berusaha untuk mencari barang sedikit saja petunjuk mengenai keberadaan tempat tersebut."

Dengung-dengung setuju terdengar di seluruh ruang rapat. Apa yang diutarakan oleh Antonio memang masuk akal sejauh ini.

"Satu lagi yang janggal dari foto-foto ini adalah barang-barang yang terletak di mejanya. Di masing-masing foto, selalu ada kursi atau sofa dan meja. Tapi anehnya, meja itu selalu kosong ataupun sedikit barang di atasnya."

"Mungkin karena tempat itu memang sifatnya sementara." gumam Gilbert. "Jadi, dia merasa tak perlu menyimpan banyak barang. Toh, tempat itu akan mereka tinggalkan sebulan kemudian."

"Itu," kata Antonio sambil menunjuk Gilbert. "Mungkin pola pikir yang ingin ia timbulkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Ia ingin kita berpikir dengan sedikitnya pernak-pernik di dalam rumah dan mengurangi segala hal yang tak penting akan menguatkan dugaan bahwa tempat di dalam foto ini bersifat sementara.

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita ubah sedikit cara berpikir kita? Bagaimana kalau ia sengaja tidak meletakan banyak barang untuk meminimalisir petunjuk keberadaan tempat ini? Semakin sedikit barang, semakin sulit bagi kita—atau bagi Rangga dulu—untuk mengidentifikasikan letak yang pasti dimana kedua anak ini disekap."

"Bisa jadi..." gumam Roderich sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Lalu, kau sudah bisa mengira-ngira dimana keduanya berada?"

"Untuk itu, saya punya satu dugaan yang sangat kuat." kata Antonio yakin.

"Dimana?"

"Kemungkinan paling besar adalah markas _Commedia dell'Arte _itu sendiri." jawab Antonio. "Karena, bagaimanapun mengawasi dua orang anak kecil yang masih berumur di bawah sepuluh tahun pasti sangatlah sulit. Dibutuhkan pengawasan non stop. Selain itu, _Il Dottore _juga pasti merasa gusar kalau sampai dua anak ini melarikan diri, hanya karena pengawasannya yang tidak optimal. Makanya, aku curiga kalau sebenarnya dua anak ini berada di markas _Commedia dell'Arte._"

Kembali dengung setuju menyebar ke seluruh ruang rapat. Beberapa polisi tampak mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju, beberapa tampak serius membincangkannya dengan rekan yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi?" tanya Antonio. "Kalian sudah mengerti, kan? Apa aku harus menjelaskan lagi untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya?"

"Tidak usah, Carriedo. Terima kasih banyak." kata Roderich sambil tersenyum kecil. "Lalu mengenai markas _Commedia. _Kau sudah tahu dimana letaknya?"

"Untuk itu, aku masih belum ada bayangan." jawab Antonio sambil tertunduk lesu. "Petunjuk yang mengarahkan kepada markas mereka masih terlalu sedikit, bahkan tidak ada. Jadi, untuk yang satu itu, saya masih belum bisa beranalisis apapun."

"Begitu..." gumam Roderich pelan. Ia memperbaiki kaca matanya dan membaca sekilas hasil analisis Antonio. "Jadi, sasaran utama pencarian kita sekarang adalah markas besar _Commedia dell'Arte. _Carilah petunjuk sebanyak mungkin; mulai dari yang paling kecil sampai yang paling krusial. Kalian mengerti? Ingat. Waktu yang tersisa bagi kita kurang dari tiga hari. Jadi, cepatlah bertindak."

Seluruh anggota polisi yang hadir memberikan anggukan antusias, tanda mengerti.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, rapat bubar."

Tepat ketika Antonio sedang membereskan berkas-berkasnya, Roderich menghampiri sang detektif dan menepuk pundak Antonio santai.

"Kerja bagus, Carriedo." kata sang inspektur.

Antonio hanya tersenyum singkat dan terus merapikan berkas-berkas yang ia bawa. Sementara itu, Roderich terus memperhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Antonio. "Kau... betul tidak apa-apa kalau harus memimpin misi ini, Antonio?" tanyanya.

Antonio tersenyum kecut ketika mendengar pertanyaan Roderich. "Tidak apa-apa." sahutnya, setelah terdiam selama beberapa saat. "Lagipula, ini taruhan saya dengannya. Bahkan seharusnya tidak perlu melibatkan kepolisian seperti ini..."

"Kau bicara apa, Antonio?" ucap Roderich sambil tertawa pelan. "Sudah jelas ini menjadi tugas kepolisian juga. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya selama ini."

"Sama-sama." balas Antonio sambil tersenyum simpul.

Roderich mengangguk dan mengambil tasnya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar, namun terhenti di tengah jalan. Sang inspektur memutar tubuhnya dan memanggil Antonio, lalu berkata, "Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Antonio. Memiliki batasan itu manusiawi."

Sang detektif berdarah Spanyol itu terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan atasannya. Ia bahkan masih terpaku ketika suara pintu ditutup terdengar. Baru beberapa detik berikutnya ia mendesah dengan berat hati, seraya berbisik :

"Menjadi manusia itu menyebalkan..."

**

* * *

**

Lovino Vargas melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan menatap nanar langit-langit di atasnya. Satu rapat yang panjang baru saja ia lewati. Ia juga merasakan sedikit tekanan karena baru saja mengirim email kepada Antonio untuk mengingatkan sang detektif bahwa waktunya tinggal tiga hari lagi.

Tiga hari lagi, dan Antonio akan kalah.

Atau Lovino yang kalah.

Sebuah desahan panjang keluar dari mulut Lovino bila teringat akan taruhan itu. Sampai sekarang, ia tak tahu apa yang mendorong dirinya untuk membuat taruhan bodoh itu dengan Antonio. Batas waktu lima hari yang ia berikan kepada Antonio itu sendiri sebenarnya batas waktu yang terlalu lama. Kalau Lovino memang tak mau kalah, seharusnya ia memberikan batas waktu yang lebih gila lagi dari lima hari. Misalnya tiga hari, atau dua hari, atau bahkan hanya satu hari. Dengan kemampuan analisis yang dimiliki Antonio, lima hari itu bukan apa-apa, dan seharusnya Lovino menyadari itu. Bukankah ia dulu dekat dengan sang detektif? Bahkan tinggal satu atap? Apa ia tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman dan cerita yang dituturkan oleh sang Spaniard tiap kali mereka makan malam dulu betapa briliannya otak sang detektif?

Menyesal sekarang juga sudah terlambat. Yang bisa Lovino harapkan hanyalah semua rencananya berjalan dengan lancar. Ia tak mau menyerahkan diri pada polisi semudah itu. Tidak akan.

Ya. Lovino Vargas sang _Il Dottore _tidak akan mau menyerahkan diri pada polisi, apapun alasannya. Kalah taruhan, kalah dalam kasus, kalah apapun ia tak akan sudi menyerahkan diri. Lebih baik ia mati sebagai kriminal daripada mendekam di penjara seumur hidup. Bunuh diri pun terdengar lebih agung daripada dieksekusi.

Dan Lovino kembali mempertanyakan tujuan ia mengusulkan taruhan ini. Apa yang merasukinya sampai-sampai mengajukan taruhan bodoh yang pasti akan memakan korban tidak sedikit dari masing-masing pihak? Dan lagi, kenapa ia harus menggunakan dua orang anak kecil yang tak berdosa itu sebagai bahan taruhannya? Ya, Lovino memang penjahat, tapi ia tak sejahat itu. Membunuh anak kecil dan perempuan tidak akan pernah ia lakukan. Tak akan.

Lalu sekarang?

Lovino menggeram pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga ia tengkurap di atas kasur yang luar biasa empuk itu. Wajahnya ia benamkan ke dalam bantal berisi bulu angsa yang sangat empuk. Untuk sementara, kedua pasang mata cokelatnya ia pejamkan, menikmati kelembutan dan rasa nyaman yang diberikan oleh kasur, bantal, dan suasana kamarnya.

Selama beberapa menit Lovino terus memejamkan matanya, bahkan nyaris ketiduran. Dengan mata yang setengah terbuka, ia mengerling foto-foto yang terpasang di atas _nightstand _di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebagian besar foto yang terpasang adalah fotonya dan Feli. Satu buah foto memajang gambar dirinya, Feli, juga ayahnya yang tersenyum dengan latar belakang danau yang biasa mereka kunjungi di musim panas.

Secercah senyum terbentuk di bibir Lovino. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mengambil foto tersebut, memandangi dua orang anak laki-laki yang tertawa riang. Masing-masing memegang kail pancing. Seorang laki-laki berumur 40-an berdiri di tengah-tengah keduanya sambil tertawa lebar. Rambutnya yang cokelat ikal tampak berantakan, dimainkan oleh angin.

Betapa masa lalu begitu menyenangkan...

Mata cokelat Lovino kemudian menyusuri foto-foto yang ada di atas meja tersebut. Semuanya mengingatkan akan masa lalu yang begitu ceria dan bahagia. Menyedihkan sekali betapa cepatnya kebahagiaan itu berganti dengan keputusasaan dan kesedihan.

Di tengah-tengah penelusurannya, Lovino menemukan sebuah foto, tidak terlalu besar, yang menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam ikal. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan pandangan matanya mengarah tidak pada lensa kamera, melainkan titik lain di sebelah kirinya.

Lovino mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil foto tersebut, menandanginya selama beberapa menit. Kalau ia tak salah ingat, ini adalah foto _candid _Rangga yang ia ambil, sekitar dua minggu setelah pemuda itu menembak ayahnya sendiri dan kabur dari rumah. Foto tersebut ia ambil ketika pemuda Asia itu dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat kerjanya. Rangga terlihat begitu gelisah, khawatir, dan sedih di saat yang bersamaan.

Melihat foto itu membawa Lovino teringat bagaimana ia bisa menemukan Rangga.

Sekitar tiga sampai empat tahun yang lalu, Lovino baru saja mulai membangun kembali apa yang ayahnya, Simone Vargas, tinggalkan. Ia mulai mengontak kembali orang-orang kepercayaan ayahnya untuk membantunya membentuk satu kelompok mafia baru dan akan menjadi yang terbaik di seluruh dunia. Lovino ingat betul, ia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menemui Mathias Kohler, sang _Scaramuccia, _perihal keikutsertaannya dalam organisasi. Ia hanya perlu meyakinkan sang Denmark untuk mengucap janji setia dengannya, apapun yang terjadi.

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK**

Waktu itu, matahari mulai terbenam dan Lovino memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja menuju tempat pertemuan yang telah ditentukan. Ia berjalan melewati perumahan yang cukup sepi dan asri. Rumah-rumah besar tak berpagar dengan pekarangan hijau dan pohon rindang menghiasi masing-masing rumah. Pedestriannya juga terbilang luas dan sangat nyaman untuk dilewati dan jarak antar rumah bergaya victorian itu cukup jauh, memberikan privasi yang cukup bagi para penghuni rumahnya.

Dan saat itulah Lovino mendengar keributan dari salah satu rumah.

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Lovino memutuskan untuk mencaritahu. Ia berjalan dengan sangat hati-hati menuju asal keributan tersebut. Sang pemuda Italia itu berusaha menjaga jarak dan menyembunyikan dirinya, tak ingin dilihat.

Apa yang terjadi? Apakah salah satu rumah sedang dirampok? Atau hanya sekedar perkelahian klise antar suami-istri? Kekerasan dalam rumah tangga?

Lovino baru saja berjalan menuju asal suara ketika suara baru terdengar. Suara yang sagat menonjol, menembus di tengah keheningan sore.

DOR!

"Tembakan?" gumam Lovino, bingung. Apa ini? Apakah salah satu rumah sedang dirampok?

Rasa penasaran Lovino yang masih belum terjawab semakin bertambah ketika melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam ikal berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuju garasi. Tas-tas besar ia jinjing di kiri dan kanan tangannya sambil berjalan menuju mobil. Suara alarm dinonaktifkan terdengar dan pemuda itu segera membuka bagasi, melemparkan tas-tas yang ia bawa ke dalamnya. Dari jauh, Lovino bisa melihat seorang pemuda lainnya keluar dari rumah—membawa tas juga—diiringi oleh dua orang anak kecil. Mereka berempat masuk ke dalam mobil dan dengan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang terjadi?

Lalu, Lovino teringat kalau pemuda yang keluar pertama kali tidak hanya membawa tas. Menonjol di sela-sela saku celananya, sebuah _handgun._

Apakah itu berarti ia yang menembak tadi?

Lovino menunggu beberapa saat hingga mobil yang ditumpangi empat orang itu sudah berbelok di sudut jalan. Ia kemudian berlari menuju rumah dimana mobil itu keluar dan mengintip dari jendela. Mata cokelatnya membelalak ketika melihat seorang laki-laki paruh baya tergeletak disana dengan luka tembak menganga di perutnya.

Pembunuhan, kah?

Apapun itu, Lovino tidak peduli. Ini bukan urusannya dan ia masih ada urusan yang jauh lebih penting. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, mengingat waktu pertemuan semakin dekat.

Tapi...

Entah kenapa, ia tak bisa melupakan pemuda itu. Pemuda berwajah manis berambut hitam.

"Apa dia yang membunuhnya?" gumam Lovino pada dirinya sendiri.

Pertemuan dengan Mathias Kohler berjalan dengan lancar. Sang pemuda berambut pirang itu menyetujui untuk bergabung bersama dalam jajaran petinggi _Commedia dell'Arte, _nama ogranisasi yang sedang dibentuk oleh Lovino. Berkat teknik persuasif dari seorang Ludwig dan juga Arthur, pedagang senjata nomer satu dunia itu menyetujui kerja sama. Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar, terlalu lancar. Lovino bahkan sudah menemukan posisi yang pas sebagai _Pulcinella _dan _Sandrone. _Dua orang kakak beradik berdarah Rusia. Ivan Braginski dan Natalia Arlovskaya. Yang satu _sniper _handal dan yang satunya adalah pembunuh nomer satu. Timnya hampir lengkap. Hampir.

Sejak melihat pembunuhan di perumahan itu, Lovino tak bisa berhenti memikirkan pemuda itu. Ada sesuatu yang menarik pada diri pemuda asing itu dan membuat Lovino penasaran. Apa karena kemampuannya menembak? Masih belum pasti.

Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan untuk kali ini, demi memastikan rasa penasarannya, Lovino merancang sebuah skema untuk mengetes kemampuannya. Awalnya Lovino tak tega bila harus menggunakan dua orang anak kecil yang tak berdosa itu sebagai umpan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk mengetes kemampuan pemuda itu.

Dan dia lulus. Pemuda ini, Rangga, telah lulus ujian pertamanya dan memperoleh _codename Brighella. _Adiknya, Razak, ternyata juga sangat berguna bagi organisasi. Kemampuan _hacking_-nya sangat luar biasa, membuatnya memperoleh julukan _Scapino_.

Lalu sekarang adalah saatnya untuk mengasah kemampuan kasar seorang _Brighella._

"Saya tak mengerti." ucap Arthur Kirkland saat ia berjalan menemani Lovino menuju apartemen Rangga dan menjemputnya ke tempat latihan. "Kenapa Anda mau repot-repot melatih anak satu ini? Organisasi sudah punya _Sandrone, _pembunuh nomer satu yang disegani saat ini. Untuk apa melatih satu orang lagi? Kenapa tidak bertumpu pada _Sandrone _saja atau cari yang sudah berpengalaman?"

"Dia punya bakat, Arthur." balas Lovino sambil tersenyum. "Kau harus lihat langsung bagaimana ia menembak. Begitu presisi, akurat. Ia mempunyai bakat untuk menjadi penembak handal."

"Tapi rasanya..."

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan meragukannya. Makanya, aku sengaja mengajakmu pada latihan kali ini untuk melihat langsung bagaimana ia menembak."

Arthur Kirkland sebagai tangan kanan Lovino pun terkesan dengan kemampuan Rangga. Tembakannya begitu akurat dan hati-hati. Dari sepuluh tembakan, tujuh di antaranya mengenai sasaran. Bukan sekedar mengenai sasaran, tapi tepat menembus kepala korban. Dalam jarak puluhan meter, pemuda itu berhasil mengenai sasaran tanpa menggunakan _scope._

Dalam sekejap, Rangga diterima dengan senang hati oleh anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _yang lainnya. Sifatnya yang ceria dan mudah bergaul membuatnya semakin akrab dengan anggota lainnya. Ia sering kedapatan memasak pasta bersama Feliciano untuk makan malam. Berkali-kali ia ketahuan ikut taruhan sepak bola bersama Mathias, Ludwig, Razak, Arthur, dan juga Alfred dengan jumlah uang yang gila-gilaan. Sering juga ia kedapatan menemani _Arlecchino _bermain _scopa _bila _Il Capitano _berhalangan.

Hingga akhirnya tibalah misi pertama yang harus dijalankan oleh Rangga. Tugas pertamanya sebagai _Brighella _adalah membunuh seorang bos mafia saingan keluarga Vargas sejak dulu. Pelatihan berat yang selama ini dijalaninya akan dipertanggung jawabkan.

Lovino duduk di tepi tempat tidur, memperhatikan sosok Rangga yang tertidur pulas. Pemuda berambut hitam itu baru saja menyelesaikan rapat yang membahas misinya besok pagi. Ini adalah misinya yang pertama dan Rangga tak ingin mengecewakan organisasi. Ia ingin semuanya berjalan dengan baik dan lancar. Dan untuk mendukung itu semua, Rangga butuh istirahat. Itulah sebabnya setelah rapat berakhir, pemuda bermata abu-abu ini segera pamit dan tidur di kamar yang disediakan.

Sang _Il Dottore _memperhatikan sosok pemuda yang tertidur lelap itu. Tubuhnya terselimuti oleh selimut tipis dan bantal-bantal empuk menjadi alas kepalanya. Ia terlihat begitu damai dan tenang di kala tidur. Sangat berbeda ketika ia terjaga. Keseriusan yang selalu terpasang di wajahnya sirna untuk sementara.

Perlahan-lahan, Lovino menggeser posisi duduknya dan semakin mendekat. Tangan kanannya terulur maju untuk membelai rambut-rambut hitam Rangga. Jemarinya yang semula berada di helaian rambut Rangga mulai bergerak turun dan merasakan kehalusan pipi pemuda itu. Dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat, Lovino menarikan jari-jarinya, merasakan tiap kelembutannya.

Apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada pemuda ini? Bakatnya? Sifat cerianya? Mulutnya yang selalu bicara apa adanya? Lidahnya yang tajam? Suara berisiknya di kala rapat? Wajah manisnya? Atau karena Rangga begitu mirip dengannya? Kisah hidupnya, mulut kotornya, sampai gayanya yang selebor itu? Bahkan gaya menembak mereka juga sama, yaitu tepat di tengah mata korban.

Atau... semuanya?

Setelah putus asa dengan Antonio, apakah akhirnya ia menemukan pengganti sang Spaniard?

Bicara tentang Antonio hanya kembali membuka luka lama yang enggan Lovino singgung. Orang yang mendeklarasikan cinta sehidup semati itu bisa dengan mudahnya menarik pelatuk dan 'membunuh'nya.

Antonio adalah masa lalu. Ia lambang pengkhianatan bagi Lovino.

"Ngh..." Terdengar erangan pelan dari arah Rangga. Rupanya, gerakan tangan Lovino membangunkannya dari tidur. Masih setengah sadar, Rangga menoleh ke arah Lovino, penuh tanya. "... _Il Dottore_... Apa yang Anda lakukan disini?" tanyanya pelan.

Dan tanpa sempat dicegah, Lovino merendahkan wajahnya, menangkap sepasang bibir merah yang menggoda itu dalam satu ciuman. Ia peduli dengan tatapan kaget yang diberikan oleh Rangga. Lovino tak peduli. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau ia masih mempunyai hati.

Ia masih lebih manusiawi daripada Antonio. Lovino Vargas bukan manusia tak berperasaan seperti Antonio Carriedo.

Ia manusia, bukan robot.

Ciuman sederhana itu membimbing Lovino untuk menjadi lebih berani. Pemuda berambut cokelat ini bahkan berani untuk naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menduduki pinggang Rangga sambil terus menciuminya. Tangannya semakin berani untuk menyingkapkan selimut dan kemudian menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh Rangga, menghasilkan erangan pelan dari pemuda Asia tersebut. Tiap detik, gerakannya semakin agresif.

"Teruslah bersamaku." bisik Lovino. "Teruslah bersamaku dan jangan khianati aku."

Rangga tak membalas apa-apa. Otaknya masih kebingungan dengan situasi yang sedang ia hadapi saat ini. Bahkan ketika mulutnya kembali dilumat oleh Lovino dan pakaiannya dibuka, Rangga masih belum tahu harus membalas apa.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Lovino meletakkan kembali foto tersebut ke tempatnya semula. Mata cokelatnya terlihat semakin keruh dan sedih. Melihat-lihat foto ini semakin membuat kepalanya sakit, juga hatinya. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju lemari minuman. Dikeluarkannya sebotol _brandy _dan ia tuang ke dalam gelas kristal berisi batu es.

Dibawanya gelas tersebut menuju jendela, menikmati pemandangan malam sambil menyesap minum keras. Lovino kemudian menyenderkan keningnya ke kaca, merasakan dinginnya permukaan transparan itu. Mata cokelatnya menatap datar gelas _brandy _dalam genggamannya. Di tengah heningnya malam, ia membisikan satu nama. Nama yang terus menghantuinya belakangan ini.

"_Brighella._.."

Dan dalam bisu air mata jatuh menuruni pipi sang _Il Dottore._

**

* * *

**

Sudah lebih dari dua hari Antonio lembur di kepolisian. Ia belum pernah kembali lagi ke apartemennya dan beristirahat barang sejenak. Sang detektif berambut cokelat itu lebih senang menginap di kantor demi kelancaran penyelidikan. Ia tak mau membuang waktu barang sedetik saja. Tak mau.

"Antonio, kau butuh istirahat." kata Gilbert. Sang polisi berambut putih itu memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Wajar saja. Antonio dari hari ke hari tampak semakin kacau. ia belum tidur berhari-hari dan terus bekerja siang dan malam. "Tak baik kalau kau terlalu memaksakan diri seperti ini."

"Aku harus segera menemukannya, Gilbert." kata Antonio. Mata hijaunya masih sibuk membaca detail data yang ia dapatkan. Semuanya tentang rumah-rumah mewah yang ada di kota itu.

Berdasarkan penyelidikan Antonio, markas _Commedia dell'Arte _pastilah sebuah rumah mewah yang luar biasa besar dengan pekarangan besar. Selain itu, rumah tersebut juga pasti mempunyai akses ataupun dikelilingi oleh jalan-jalan alternatif yang lebih dari dua, sehingga banyak pilihan jalan. Hal ini sesuai dengan analisisnya bahwa selama ini Raihan dan Rachel tidak pernah dipindah-pindahkan oleh _Il Dottore. _Keduanya ada pada tempat yang sama tiap bulannya dan selalu di bawah pengawasan sang pemimpin mafia ternama dunia itu. Rumah besar dengan kamar banyak dan pekarangan super luas menjadi opsi yang paling mungkin untuk menyembunyikan orang. Rumah besar layaknya istana pasti mempunyai tempat-tempat yang jarang digunakan dan dijamah, sehingga sesuai untuk menyembunyikan orang. Markas _Commedia _juga tidak mungkin merupakan sebuah apartemen ataupun _penthouse._ Apartemen, _penthouse, _maupun _condominium _hanya mempunyai satu akses masuk, yaitu melalui lobi gedung. Kalau benar markas itu ada disana, tentu Rangga akan dengan segera mengenali lobi yang begitu akrab tersebut. Markas juga tidak mungkin sebuah _town house _karena semewah apapun _town house, _letaknya terlalu berdekatan dengan petak-petak rumah lain. Sedikit sekali privasi yang bisa didapat, selain itu jumlah kamar tidak terlalu banyak.

Rumah luar biasa besar. Banyak kamar. Pekarangan luas. Akses masuk yang tak terbatas. Itulah poin-poin yang dikemukakan oleh Antonio sebagai pembimbing kepolisian dalam mencari markas _Commedia dell'Arte._

"Kau butuh tidur." Kembali Gilbert mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Daripada dibilang pendapat, perkataan Gilbert kali ini lebih kepada perintah. "Serahkan saja sisanya pada yang lainnya. Toh, kita sudah mempunyai beberapa rumah yang sesuai dengan poin-poinmu, Antonio."

Sang detektif bermata hijau emerald itu tidak menggubris perkataan Gilbert. Ia masih terus membaca berkas-berkas mengenai rumah mewah yang tersebar di seluruh kota. Data-data itu dengan susah payah mereka dapatkan dari agen-agen _real estate _kota. Sulit, mengingat rumah-rumah mewah ini dibeli bukan oleh orang sembarangan. Banyak di antara pembelinya tidak ingin diekspos dengan alasan keamanan. Bahkan, beberapa rumah yang diselidiki merupakan rumah sosialita, artis film, ataupun sutradara ternama. Beberapa merupakan tempat tinggal pengusaha dan konglomerat dengan penghasilan jutaan dollar per tahunnya.

"Aku harus menemukannya sekarang, Gilbert. Harus!" geram Antonio. Matanya semakin liar membaca berkas-berkas. "Harus!"

"Oke! Cukup, Antonio!" bentak Gilbert. Ia bahkan merebut lembaran berkas yang tergenggam di tangan Antonio, membuat pemuda Spanyol itu menggeram. "Terlalu lama seperti ini bisa membuatmu _flipped out, _kau tahu itu? Dan aku tidak mau kalau sahabatku yang _awesome _ini berubah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin hanya karena stres memikirkan kasus!"

"... Aku bukan Flippy..."

"Apapun itu! Tapi, tolong hentikan ini semua! Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku ikutan stres, tahu!" jerit Gilbert, frustrasi. "Kau harus lihat sendiri bagaimana kau sekarang, Antonio. Bahkan Flippy dalam kondisi _flipped out _masih terlihat lebih waras daripada kau!"

Antonio hanya terdiam. Bila Gilbert mulai menggunakan perumpamaan dari film kartun sadis tersebut menandakan kadar frustrasi yang sudah di luar batas kewajaran. Berdasarkan penuturan Francis, turutilah apa yang Gilbert inginkan di saat seperti ini. Sikapnya bisa lebih sangar daripada Fliqpy...

Tampak Gilbert menghembuskan napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Kerutan dalam masih terlihat di keningnya. "Kau harus pulang, Antonio. Istirahatlah barang sejenak. Serahkan saja tugas ini sementara kepada yang lainnya."

Meskipun Antonio tak mau meninggalkan tugas-tugasnya, Gilbert ada benarnya. Antonio butuh istirahat. Kepalanya sudah terasa berat karena berhari-hari tidak tidur. Bahkan berjalan saja rasanya sudah seperti melayang. Bicara sudah mulai melantur dan kelopak mata luar biasa berat. Bahkan kopi dengan kadar kafein paling tinggi sekalipun tak akan bisa membendung rasa kantuk ini. Selain itu, Antonio mulai merasa kalau ia butuh mandi. Sangat butuh mandi.

"Baiklah..." gumam Antonio pada akhirnya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil jaket. Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan menuju pintu, siap untuk pulang.

"Tunggu sebentar." tahan Gilbert. "Kau... Mau pulang pakai apa?"

"Mobil." jawab Antonio polos.

"Ya. Dan berita kematianmu akan masuk koran keesokan harinya. Tidak. Kau harus pulang pakai taksi!"

"Tapi mobilku—"

"Baiklah! Aku yang antar!"

Keduanya berjalan keluar dari kantor Antonio beriringan. Sebelumnya, Gilbert pamit pada Francis, mengatakan kalau ia akan mengantar Antonio pulang. Dan pemuda pirang itu dengan tatapan usil kembali menggoda Gilbert.

"Aaaw... Kalian jadian, ya? Boleh kusebar ke Twitter?" godanya. Cengiran lebar terpampang di wajahnya. "Kapan kawin?"

Gilbert tidak menggubris Francis dan mendorong Antonio yang setengah sadar itu masuk ke dalam lift yang kemudian mengantarkan keduanya ke lapangan parkir. Dalam waktu singkat, Gilbert berhasil menemukan mobil Antonio. Sebuah sedan berwarna hitam yang sudah sedikit kusam. Gilbert dengan tangkas membukakan pintu penumpang, mempersilakan Antonio masuk. Setelah memastikan bahwa sabuk pengaman terpasang dengan benar, ia berjalan menuju kursi supir dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

Sambil memanaskan mobil, Gilbert melirik Antonio yang sudah tertidur pulas. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Gilbert kemudian mendekati Antonio dan mengecup lembut bibir sahabatnya itu selama beberapa menit sebelum mengemudikan mobil menuju apartemen sang Spaniard.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **... Apa itu mendadak ada nama Flippy disebut-sebut? O.o Sepertinya saya bener-bener keranjingan sama abang ganteng warna ijo itu. FLIPPY! SPLENDID! AKU PADAMUUU! XD Tapi, seganteng apapun kalian berdua, tetep yang paling oke jadi wallpaper laptop saya adalah si Toothless. Hahaha! #OOT

Akhirnya! Chapter ini kelar! Sambil ditemani nonton HTF dan 'Black Swan'. Hahaha! Eh, ngomong-ngomong, saya akhirnya nemu ending Godfather! Hohoho! Buat tau kira-kira feel yang mau didapetin endingnya, silakan tonton 'Black Swan'. Itu film wajib tonton banget...

**Cielo Cygni Aretids Lulin : **banyak yang keabisan pulsa, ya? Apakah ini tanggal tua? Willem? Hmm... Dia gak bakal keluar lagi, sibuk mengejar Bella Swan #plak #DOR Udah, dong. Kan si Antonio jelasin juga sebenernya siapa Il Dottore itu ke kepolisian. Hehhee. Dan Lovi emang yang menderita karena cinta #dangdutalert Masalah cinta-cintaannya tunggu di chapter terakhir, deh. Hehehe. Hm... Scene Lovi sama Willem berantem, ya? Liat nanti, deh. Hehhee. Tergantung tangan saya, nih. Hohoho. Makasih reviewnya! Hehehe.

**Debi : **PONAKAAAANN! Dirimu ikut #htfcrew, gak, sih? #OOT Kalo iya, perkenalkan! Saya Splendont! Splendidnya Hana Mizuno, kan? XD #kenapajadingegosip Dirimu gak mimpi, pon. Hehhee. Ini ada pruspa lagi, biar dikit. Ohohoho. Sama... Dirimu di twitter yang request DotBri, bukan? O.o Eh, bukan, deng. Itu si owlieee... Ini ceritanya Ludwig udah ada, kok. Tenang. Dan... Tante emang gak demen bocah macem Cuddles. Tante sukanya pria-pria matang macem Splendid sama Flippy #apaini #plak Makasih reviewnya, pon! Sukses tugas sosionya. Hehehe.

**Twilight Prince : **Si Mattie, kan, udah jadi Tartaglia. Hehehe. Iya! Makasih juga udah dibenerin, ya. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya! :D

**Kuroi Akuma : **Aaww. Emangnya kemaren-kemaren bad mood, ya? Jangan doong... Makasih reviewnya!

**Tamtamtami : **OH, YEAH! MEREKA BERDUA GANTENG SANGAAAATT! XD Tapi, mereka udah jadi simpenan saya! Gak boleh diambil! Diliat boleh, dicolek jangan. Tapi lucunya Mondo gak pernah bikin episode dimana Splendid ketemu sama Flippy. Ada waktu itu mereka berdua dalem satu scene, TAPI GAK INTERAKSI! DX Padahal Flippy lagi flipped out! Aaaahhh! Berharap kalo HTF ada the movie-nya yang jadi main chara adalah splendid sama flippy, ngebahas battle mereka. Amin. Masalah Gilbert dan Ludwig udah diceritain di chapter ini. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Chiarii : **Ah, jangan, deh. Nanti saya didemo FPI... =3= Willem abis cabut mau kembali mengambil Bella Swan dari pelukan Jacob #plak #DOR Nggak, kok. Nanti dia bakal nongol lagi, tapi gak tau kapan. Hahaha! Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Svart katt : **Eheeei! Selamat datang kembali di fandom Hetalia! #tebardenah #tebarmaket #tebarserpihanbeermatt Dirimu gak suka yaoi tapi masih ngebela-belain baca ini? Aaawww! Saya tersentuuuhh! XD Makasih, lho, kalo suka. Hehehe. Bikin HTF? Tertarik! Tapi, mungkin pairingnya yaoi lagi... Maafkan otak saya yang fujoshi sangat ini... Tapi saya juga suka HandyPetunia! Mereka so sweet bersama! juga lucu! XD Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Minazuki Zwei : **Hah? Di sekolahmu gak boleh bawa hape, ya? Serem amat... Sekolahmu idup jaman kapan, sih, kok hape gak boleh dibawa? #ditampolsamakepseknya Bilangin ke kepseknya. Sekarang jaman informasi! Bahkan barang kecil macem hape bisa jadi sumber pengetahuan yang luar biasa luas! Beritahu! Beritahu! #halah Aaahh! Saya padahal mau baca hasil diskusinya... #pouts Pruspa? Jadian? Hmm... Kapan, ya? Gak tau, deh. Hohoho. Si Willem ngundurin diri karena putus asa ngejar Rangga. Jadinya dia mau kembali ngejar Bella Swan #salah Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya! XD

Yeah! Akhirnya berhasil saya bales semua! Sekarang, saatnya saya fangirling ngeliatin muka imut nan ganteng Splendid dan Flippy, diiringi film 'Black Swan'. Kan. Mendadak saya pengen puter CD Tchaikovsky saya yang lama... =3=


	19. The Head Quarter

**A/N : **... Demi apa ini film India keren banget... Kenapa India berani bikin film kayak begini, sementara Indonesia gak berani? AAAHH! Masa' saya nangis lagi gara-gara nonton film? Film ketiga taun ini yang bikin saya—si manusia berdarah dingin, nonton gore ketawa-ketawa—malah jadi mellow yellow! TTATT

**Disclaimer : **Karakter yang familiar adalah kepunyaannya Hidekazu Himaruya. Kalo si 'ehem' punya saya yang siap dinistai oleh Splendid. #salah

**Warning : **Hayoo! Siapa yang nyariin LEMON kemaren di review? Chapter ini ada lemonnya, kawan-kawin! Siapa sama siapa? ehmPRUSPAehm. #tebarmaket #tebartemplate #tebarrottring #tebarsketchup

**Watching to : **Rang De Basanti. Film yang keren sangaaattt! Tapi setelah saya liat untuk yang gak tau keberapa kalinya, ini film agak lebeh, ya? Lebeh khas India gitu... O.o

**Listening to : **KELUARKAN SEMUA DAFTAR LAGU INDIA DI iTUNES! Saya kembali menggila dengan lagu-lagu AR Rahman. Ahahahahaha! Lama-lama gue bisa bahasa India, iniiii! AR RAHMAN! KENAPA DIRIMU GAK MENANG GOLDEN GLOBE AJA, SIIIHH! PADAHAL SOCIAL NETWORK LAGUNYA BIASA AJA! DX Jadi mau nonton 127 Hours. Colong aja apa dari meja kakak gue? OuO

**

* * *

**

Sebuah _flat _sederhana dengan perabotan yang sedikit tampak sangat berantakan. Remasan kertas, kotak pizza yang sudah kosong, berkotak-kotak bekas _chinnese food _cepat saji, dan masih banyak sampah lainnya terhampar di seluruh lantai parket _flat._ Bukan hanya sampah saja yang bergeletakkan di sana, tapi juga pakaian yang bergeletakkan tak jelas, mulai dari kemeja sampai celana tersebar ke seluruh penjuru _flat. _

Tampak di satu sofa berwarna hitam seorang laki-laki sibuk berkutat dengan laptop di depannya. Mata cokelatnya tak henti-henti menatap tajam layar laptop dengan dahi berkerenyit, tanda berpikir keras. _Printer _berukuran besar dan masih menyala dengan kertas putih polos siap untuk di-_print _berdiri tegap di samping laptop tersebut_._ Sebuah _mug _besar berisi kopi hitam pekat juga berdiri setia di samping laptop, menemani laki-laki itu melewati malam-malam tanpa tidur. Bukan hanya barang-barang itu yang menghiasi meja rendah berwarna hitam berbahan _stainless steel _tersebut_, _namun juga tumpukan kertas penuh data dan coretan-coretan tangan, serta foto-foto yang sebagian besar dilingkari dengan guratan merah menyala.

Willem van der Plast. Pemuda yang baru saja menyatakan diri mundur dari kepolisian rupanya tak menyerah begitu saja hanya karena kepergian Rangga. Almarhum kekasihnya yang tewas beberapa hari yang lalu tak akan ia biarkan kecewa.

Willem tak mau membiarkan dirinya sendiri dikecewakan.

Mengingat tentang Rangga membuat Willem semakin frustrasi dan menegak habis isi kopi di dalam _mug. _

Sudah lebih dari dua hari Willem tidak menyentuh tempat tidurnya. Jangankan menyentuh. Menengok dan menghampiri barang lima meter saja tak ia lakukan untuk mengurangi keinginan untuk tidur. Matanya sudah sangat berat dengan kantung mata yang luar biasa hitam menggantung di bawah mata cokelatnya. Rambut pirang yang biasanya berdiri tegak kali ini tampak dibiarkan saja dan sedikit menutupi matanya. Tiap langkah kaki yang Willem lakukan rasanya seperti melayang karena otak yang sudah kelewat lelah, tak diistirahatkan semenjak ia meninggalkan kepolisian.

Tapi, ia tak bisa berhenti.

Setiap kali kantuk atau godaan yang lainnya mulai menyerang, ia hanya butuh mengucapkan satu mantra.

Satu mantra yang begitu ampuh dan akan bisa memusnahkan segala hal yang mengusik pemuda Belanda tersebut dari penyelidikannya.

"... Rangga..."

Berkali-kali nama itu meluncur lirih dari tenggorokan serak seorang Willem. Kadang diucapkan dengan penuh putus asa dan cucuran air mata, kadang diucapkan dengan begitu sedih serta tatapan kosong.

"... Rangga..."

Nama yang tak sanggup ia dengar keluar dari mulut orang lain kecuali dirinya.

"... Rangga..."

Namanya yang membuatnya tak sanggup bertahan di kepolisian. Terlalu berat. Tiap dinding, meja, bahkan udara di tempat itu mengingatkan tentang pemuda Asia yang begitu menawan dengan senyum paling menyegarkan yang pernah ia lihat.

"... Rangga..."

Pemuda yang telah mewarnai hari-harinya, membuat hidupnya menjadi lebih berarti.

"... Rangga..."

Pemuda yang tewas dalam pelukannya dengan luka menganga di dada kirinya. Nama yang berulang kali ia teriakkan, ia mohon untuk kembali membuka mata dan tersenyum padanya.

Tersenyum. Tertawa.

Bahkan bentakan kasar sang pemuda Asia akan membuat hidup Willem sedikit membaik.

Ia bahkan mulai merindukan 'panggilan sayang' yang ditujukan khusus untuknya, hanya dari pemuda berambut ikal tersebut.

'_Jauh-jauh, sana! Dasar vampir mesum!'_

'_Pucat sekali dirimu. Kurang darah, ya? Tidak dapat mangsa kemarin malam?'_

'_Nyet! Menjauh sekarang, atau kulempari kau dengan bawang putih, dasar vampir kurang ajar!'_

Kembali setitik air mata menuruni pipi Willem, membasahi pipinya yang sudah lembab. Bekas air mata bahkan masih menjejak jelas di pipinya yang pucat. Dengan sedikit gemetaran, Willem mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap air mata tersebut dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. Lagi, mantra ampuh itu ia bisikan lirih.

"... Rangga..."

**

* * *

**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

**

* * *

**

Terpaan sinar matahari yang menembus jendela mengusik Antonio dari tidur panjangnya. Sang detektif berdarah Spanyol itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mengusir kantuk yang masih membayanginya. Dengan susah payah, ia mendudukkan diri di atas kasur empuk dengan tumpukan-tumpukan bantal berwarna putih, merah, dan kuning keemasan. Selimut tebal yang menghangatkan tubuh Antonio dari dinginnya malam sedikit tersingkap, menampilkan jari-jari kaki sang detektif.

Antonio memandang sekeliling dengan dahi berkerenyit dan mata menyipit. Kamar tidur ini terlihat begitu familiar. Apakah ini kamar tidurnya? Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menoleh ke samping dan mendapati sebuah _night table _berisi pernak-pernik miliknya. Beberapa foto berbingkai yang merekam masa lalu, sebuah asbak porselen berwarna putih bersih menampung tumpukan kunci dengan hiasan tomat, dan sebuah jam digital—

Tunggu. Seharusnya ada jam digital di meja itu. Jam yang selalu membangunkan Antonio, meneriakinya untuk segera ke kantor dan kembali bergelut dengan kasus.

Setelah dipikir-pikir, asbak ini juga tidak seharusnya hanya berisi kunci saja. Mana telepon genggam sang detektif?

Tepat ketika Antonio mulai sibuk mencari-cari telepon genggam yang menghilang, sesosok laki-laki muncul dari ambang pintu. Laki-laki itu mempunyai rambut putih keperakan dan mata merah menyala bagaikan rubi. Senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya ketika mendapati Antonio sudah bangun dan sibuk mondar-mandir di dalam kamar.

"Sudah bangun, Antonio?" tanya Gilbert ramah. "Kau mau sarapan? Aku sudah buatkan sarapan untukmu."

Antonio hanya bisa menatap bingung sahabatnya yang sekarang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Dahinya berkerenyit, bingung. "... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya.

"Kau lupa, ya? Kemarin malam, aku mengantarmu pulang untuk istirahat. Lalu aku sengaja menginap di sini untuk menjagamu." sahut Gilbert enteng. Pemuda berdarah Jerman itu menatap Antonio yang masih terbengong-bengong di dalam kamar. "Daripada kau bengong begitu—sangat tidak _awesome—_bagaimana kalau kau mandi saja, sana?" katanya seraya melemparkan sebuah handuk bermotif garis merah dan kuning ke arah Antonio.

Waktu yang cukup lama dihabiskan Antonio di bawah pancuran _shower. _Ia memanfaatkan waktu yang ada sebaik mungkin untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang sudah lengket karena keringat. Kepalanya yang gatal juga rasanya menjadi lebih enteng ketika air hangat menyentuh helaian cokelat tua tersebut. Wangi sabun cair dan putihnya busa entah kenapa membuat sang Spaniard merasa rileks dan santai.

Dengan perasaan rileks dan tubuh yang bersih, Antonio melangkah santai menuju dapur dimana Gilbert sudah menanti dengan sarapannya. Sang pemuda berambut putih itu sedang sibuk meniup kopinya yang panas sambil membaca koran pagi. Matanya baru teralihkan dari berita ketika Anotnio—masih memakai piyama dan kepala terbalut rapi oleh handuk—masuk.

"Hei." sapa Gilbert. "Aku sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu. Ayo, dimakan. Baru setelah ini kita ke kantor bersama."

Antonio melemparkan seulas senyum singkat ke arah Gilbert sebelum mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping pemuda bermata rubi itu. Di depannya sudah tersaji sepiring telur mata sapi dengan _bacon _dan kentang tumbuk. Piring kecil lainnya tersaji dua roti bakar beroles mentega. Untuk melengkapi sarapan itu, segelas air putih dan secangkir kopi susu. "Terima kasih. Kau pasti susah memasak ini semua, ya?" kata Antonio. Ia kemudian mengambil pisau dan garpu lalu mulai memotong-motong _bacon_-nya.

Gilbert mengibaskan tangannya dengan enteng. Sebuah tawa renyah keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku sudah terbiasa masak seperti itu. Sejak aku memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri dan tinggal sendirian, bebas dari keluarga. Meskipun itu satu-satunya masakan yang paling kukuasai. Ahaha."

"Tapi ini enak, kok." puji Antonio, masih sibuk memakan sarapannya.

Keduanya kemudian sibuk untuk menghabiskan sarapan masing-masing. Yang terdengar hanyalah denting garpu atapun pisau yang beradu dengan piring porselen.

"Uum... Gilbert. Kau lihat jam meja yang ada di kamarku?" tanya Antonio pada akhirnya, memecahkan keheningan. "Lalu... Telepon selularku juga menghilang. Kau tahu dimana?"

Gilbert yang semula sedang sibuk memotong telur mata sapinya mendadak terdiam begitu mendengar pertanyaan Antonio. "... Alarm? Telepon?" ulangnya, sedikit panik.

"Ya." Antonio kemudian meletakkan pisau dan garpunya seraya menatap dapur apartemennya dengan kening berkerut. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, seharusnya ada jam dinding menggantung di sebelah sana."gumamnya sambil menunjuk sebuah dinding dengan _wallpaper _krem di sebelah kanan _salad bar _tempatnya duduk bersama Gilbert. "Tapi, rasanya banyak sekali jam yang menghilang dari apartemenku. Kau tahu kemana, Gilbert?"

Orang yang ditanyai hanya terdiam dengan mata terpasung pada piring sarapannya. Kedua tangan Gilbert menggenggam erat pisau dan garpunya, enggan untuk melepaskan kedua alat makan tersebut.

Antonio yang menyadari kurangnya tanggapan dari Gilbert merasa curiga. Ia kemudian menarik kursinya mendekat dan kembali bertanya, "Kau tahu kemana hilangnya semua jam yang ada di apartemenku? Dan telepon genggamku?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Gilbert.

"Gilbert. Aku tahu kau pasti yan menyembunyikan itu semua. Katakan padaku sekarang, ada dimana itu semua?" tanya Antonio, kali ini lebih mendesak Gilbert.

Masih tak ada balasan dari Gilbert yang bungkam.

"Gilbert—"

"Aku menyembunyikan itu semua karena aku tak mau kau kembali memikirkan kasus." Akhirnya Gilbert memberi tanggapan pada pertanyaan Antonio. Ia bahkan memutar tubuhnya dan menatap lurus Antonio dengna kedua mata rubinya. "Kasus ini terlalu menyita waktumu, Antonio. Kau tak sempat istirahat, tak sempat merawat tubuhmu, tak sempat melakukan hal-hal lain yang bisa membuatmu sedikit lebih tenang. Kau selalu dikejar-kejar oleh waktu, panggilan kasus, pesan, dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah email pengingat tenggat waktu dari Vargas! Tidak. Kau harus istirahat!"

Antonio menggeram pelan ketika mendengar perkataan Gilbert. Dengan gerakan yang tiba-tiba, sang pemuda Spanyol itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera meraih kerah baju Gilbert. Dengan tangannya yang kuat, ia mencengkeram kerah baju tersebut, menyeret Gilbert untuk berdiri dari kursinya. Mata hijau yang biasanya teduh dan mengumbar keceriaan telah berubah menjadi ganas.

"Kembalikan _handphone_-ku!" perintah Antonio di antara gemeretak gigi.

"Tidak akan!" bentak Gilbert tak kalah sengitnya. "Kalau kukembalikan sekarang, kau pasti akan segera kembali ke kantor dan memulai penyelidikan tiada akhir hingga tuntas! Kau mau sakit, hah?"

"Kubilang, kembalikan _handphone_-ku!" jerit Antonio. Kali ini ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Gilbert, membuat pemuda berambut putih itu mengerang kesal. "Dan kembalikan juga semua jam yang ada di apartemenku!"

"Untuk apa? Supaya kau terus menerus diingatkan mengenai taruhan bodoh dan tenggat waktunya? Supaya kau bisa kembali bergelut dalam kasus yang telah membuat kesehatan tubuhmu menurun? Tidak!"

"Kembalikan sekarang juga, Gilbert!"

"Kubilang tidak! Kau harus istirahat dan tak usah kau pikirkan kasus brengsek itu!"

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak!"

"KUBILANG KEMBALIKAN!"

Jeritan frustrasi terakhir Antonio membuat pendirian Gilbert sedikit goyah. Bagaimana tidak? Siapapun juga tak akan tega bila melihat wajah manis Antonio yang memerah menahan emosi dan lautan hijau yang biasanya teduh itu mendadak tergenangi oleh air mata. Tangannya yang semula kokoh mencengkeram kerah baju Gilbert mulai gemetaran menahan emosi.

Mata rubi Gilbert yang semula begitu yakin dengan pendapatnya mulai melunak. Ia tak tega melihat sosok pemuda yang ia cintai hancur seperti ini. Meskipun demikian, ada sedikit rasa kesal dan cemburu mengusik hati Gilbert. Kesal karena pendapatnya tidak digubris oleh Antonio, cemburu karena orang yang bisa membuat Antonio sampai seperti ini hanyalah Lovino. Ia selalu berangan-angan, apakah Antonio akan bersikap seperti ini juga apabila Gilbert yang membelot?

Rasanya tidak.

Dengan satu hembusan napas penuh kekalahan, Gilbert berkata, "Baiklah. Aku kembalikan _handphone_-mu. Tapi, tolong mundur dulu."

Antonio mengangguk pelan dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah baju Gilbert. Dengan patuh, ia melangkah mundur, bahkan kembali menduduki kursinya semula.

Sementara itu, Gilbert sibuk merogoh saku celananya dimana ia menahan telepon selular sahabatnya itu. Akhirnya, dari kantung sebelah kanan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah _smart phone _berbasis Android ber-_casing _merah milik Antonio. Sesaat Gilbert melirik Antonio yang tampak begitu menginginkan benda mungil tersebut. Sayang, wajah melas dan penuh harap yang terlukis jelas di wajah Antonio malah membuat kekesalan Gilbert pada Lovino semakin memuncak. Dan tanpa basa-basi, pemuda berambut putih itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu lari dari dapur.

"Hei!" seru Antonio, terkejut melihat tingkah Gilbert. Disertai rutukan panjang dalam bahasa Spanyol, detektif nomor satu itu mengejar Gilbert ke kamar tidurnya. "Kembalikan teleponku!" seru sang detektif, murka.

"Tidak akan!" balas Gilbert ketus. Langkahnya terhenti begitu jalur pelariannya telah terhalangi oleh balkon. Ia lalu membalikkan badannya dan menemui sosok Antonio sudah memblokir pintu kamar. Satu-satunya jalan untuk kabur dari detektif yang sedang mengamuk ini hanyalah terjun bebas dari balkon. Sayang, kemungkinan selamatnya sangatlah kecil dan Gilbert bukan makhluk super yang bisa terbang layaknya Superman. Atau Splendid.

"Kembalikan telepon genggamku, Beilschmidt!" geram Antonio. Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya, meminta paksa sang Jerman untuk menyerahkan _smart phone_-nya itu. "Kembalikan sekarang juga."

"Lalu apa? Kau pasti akan mengecek email dari Lovino, kan? Tidak akan!" kata Gilbert. "Kau harus istirahat untuk hari ini, Antonio. Ambillah waktu istirahat barang sehari saja—"

"Dan besok semuanya sudah terlambat. Dua anak itu pasti akan mati!" balas Antonio. Ia berjalan mendekati Gilbert, siap untuk merebut _handphone_-nya kapan saja. "Kembalikan, Beilschmidt."

"Tidak mau!" bentak Gilbert. Ia menjauhkan telepon genggam itu dari jangkauan Antonio. "Kita masih punya dua setengah hari lagi sampai _deadline_, Antonio! Tenang sedikit! Lagipula, banyak yang membantumu dalam kasus kali ini. Kita pasti bisa menemukan mereka!"

"Kembalikan!" Antonio berjalan mendekat dengan tangan masih terulur. Sorot matanya begitu tajam dan... sedikit membunuh. "Kembalikan sekarang!"

"Tidak!" balas Gilbert. Kembali ia menjauhkan telepon genggam tersebut dari jangkauan Antonio. "Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu, Antonio! Aku tak ingin melihatmu menderita seperti ini terus hanya karena Lovino!"

"SEMUA ITU KULAKUKAN KARENA AKU TIDAK MAU KEHILANGANMU, BRENGSEK!"

Seruan yang keluar dari mulut Antonio itu sukses membuat Gilbert tertegun. Matanya membelalak lebar, tak percaya. "... Eh...?"

Antonio yang melihat kelengahan Gilbert segera melompat dan berusaha untuk menyambar _handphone_-nya dari tangan Gilbert. Beruntung Gilbert segera tersadar dari lamunan dan keterkejutannya lalu menjauhkan telepon genggam yang ia bawa, membawanya lebih tinggi lagi. Berkat tinggi badan Gilbert yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Antonio membuat perangkat canggih itu sekali lagi berada di luar jangkauan Antonio.

"Kembalikan!" geram Antonio, masih berusaha keras untuk merebut telepon selularnya. Tangan kanannya menggapai-gapai di udara, berusaha menyambar telepon tersebut sementara tangan kirinya sibuk mencengkeram kerah baju Gilbert, mencekik sang pemuda berambut putih.

"Tidak mau!" balas Gilbert. Ia masih berusaha untuk menjauhkan Antonio dari perangkat komunikasi tersebut dan juga menjauh dari cengkraman tangan Antonio yang mencekik itu. Ia terus berjalan mundur sementara Antonio terus mendesaknya dari depan.

Keduanya terus bergumul demi telepon genggam itu dan tak ada yang mau mengalah. Berkali-kali Antonio hampir mendapatkannya, tapi berkali-kali pula erangan kekesalan keluar dari mulutnya ketika dengan tangkasnya Gilbert kembali menjauhkan telepon tersebut. Terus dan terus adegan itu terputar berkali-kali. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka saling rebutan seperti itu, hanya demi satu telepon genggam.

Hingga akhirnya kaki Gilbert tersangkut kabel _charger _laptop yang sepertinya lupa dicabut dari stop kontak oleh Antonio. Akibatnya, ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan menarik Antonio jatuh bersamanya ke atas lantai berlapis karpet merah marun tersebut.

"Nghh..." Gilbert mengerang pelan setelah benturan antara kepalanya dengan lantai terjadi. Ia merutuk kesal kabel _charger _yang malang melintang tak jelas itu. Padahal laptopnya sendiri ada di kepolisian dan duduk manis di atas meja kerja Antonio, untuk apa kabel _charger_-nya masih terpasang begitu?

Perlahan-lahan Gilbert membuka matanya dan terkejut bukan main ketika sepasang mata sehijau padang rumput balas menatapnya. Hembusan napas hangat menerpa bibirnya. Sepasang bibir merah bagai delima tampak berjarak, menampilkan deretan gigi putih bersih.

Akibat lilitan kabel tersebut, Gilbert juga menarik Antonio jatuh bersamanya dan membuat sang pemuda Spanyol itu sekarang terjatuh dengan posisi tubuh tepat di atas Gilbert. Jarak wajah antara keduanya begitu tipis, hanya dipisahkan oleh aliran udara. Begitu dekat, bahkan irama detak jantung masing-masing bisa mereka rasakan.

Keduanya terus terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu, saling bertatapan. Tak ada yang bergerak untuk menyingkir atau apapun.

"Aah... Antonio." gumam Gilbert pelan setelah membisu beberapa menit. Wajahnya luar biasa merah mengingat posisinya dengan Antonio saat itu. "Bisa kau... berdiri?"

Tapi, Antonio hanya terdiam dengan tatapan datar. Wajahnya masih begitu dekat dengan Gilbert, tak ia jauhkan barang sesenti pun.

Gilbert mulai salah tingkah. Ia bukannya tak senang dengan posisi yang begitu intim ini, tapi mengingat hubungan mereka yang masih tak jelas membuat semuanya jadi serba tak nyaman.

"Hei, Antoni—"

Belum selesai kalimat itu terurai dari mulut Gilbert, pemuda yang berada di atasnya meraih wajahnya dan menghilangkan jarak di antara keduanya. Sepasang bibir beradu dengan mulut Gilbert yang sedikit terbuka, menekankan keduanya lebih intim lagi.

**WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! LEMON AHEAD! WARNING!**

Kedua mata Gilbert membelalak lebar ketika bibir lembut Antonio mendarat di bibirnya. Gilbert masih belum pulih dari kejutan ini ketika kedua tangan Antonio menyetuh pipinya, memegangi kepalanya dan memperdalam ciumannya. Sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu bahkan mulai memperbaiki posisinya dan duduk di atas pinggang Gilbert. Dengan kedua mata masih terpejam, Antonio mulai menggerakkan lidahnya, menjilati bibir bawah Gilbert dan memaksa pemuda berambut putih itu untuk membuka mulutnya.

Gilbert yang masih terpana dan terlalu kaget dengan perubahan sikap Antonio ini secara otomatis membuka mulutnya, mempersilakan lidah dan mulut handal Antonio untuk menjelajahi mulutnya. Otak dan pikiran Gilbert mulai bangun setelah merasakan Antonio mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya, menciptakan sebuah friksi dengan organ terintim milik sang Jerman. Bagaikan bangun dari koma, Gilbert balik menginvasi mulut Antonio. Lidahnya bertarung dengan penuh gairah untuk mendapatkan dominasi seutuhnya. Ia bahkan mulai meraih wajah Antonio, menggenggamnya erat dan memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Perlahan-lahan, Antonio mulai mengalah dan membiarkan Gilbert menjelajahi mulutnya. Sang Spaniard mengeluarkan jeritan kecil ketika kedua kaki Gilbert melingkari pinggangnya dan dengan cepat memutar posisi mereka berdua, sehingga Gilbert sekarang berada di atas Antonio.

Akhirnya kebutuhan akan oksigen memaksa dua orang ini untuk saling memisahkan diri. Dengan wajah memerah dan napas tersengal-sengal, keduanya saling tatap. Percampuran antara kegembiraan dan kebingungan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau..." bisik Gilbert. Seulas senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Ia menyingkirkan helaian rambut cokelat dari mata hijau milik pasangannya.

Antonio tersenyum kecil dan meraih tangan yang membelainya. Ia memberikan kecupan singkat pada telapak tangannya dan membalas tenang, "Aku lelah, Gilbert. Aku lelah untuk terus mengejar sesuatu yang tak mungkin lagi bisa kudapatkan." Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh lembut pipi kiri Gilbert dan kembali berkata, "Selama ini aku selalu mencari-cari cara untuk bisa kembali mendapatkan Lovi dan buta kalau ada satu orang yang begitu penting. Ia selalu ada di sampingku, selalu mendukungku apapun situasinya, dan sangat membantuku. Ia adalah orang pertama yang selalu mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku. Orang yang selalu siap membantuku di kala susah dan senang."

Gilbert tersenyum ketika mendengar perkataan Antonio. Ia menyentuh tangan lembut yang ada di pipinya dan mengecup lembut telapak tangannya. Ia kemudian kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Antonio dengan satu kecupan lembut, tak bernafsu seperti yang sebelumnya.

Keduanya kembali disibukkan dengan kecupan hangat tersebut. Gilbert meraih rambut Antonio yang masih sedikit basah, merasakan wangi dan kelembutan bagai sutera helaian cokelat itu. Antonio sendiri melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Gilbert, memperdalam ciuman keduanya. Ciuman yang berawal tenang dan penuh perasaan mulai berubah menjadi lebih bergairah ketika tangan Gilbert mulai meraba tiap lekuk tubuh pasangannya. Erangan kecil dikeluarkan oleh Antonio ketika jemari sang Jerman berhasil membuka kancing demi kancing piyamanya, mengekspos kulit berwarna kecokelatan itu pada udara dingin.

Gilbert menatap sejenak pemuda yang terbaring di bawahnya sambil tersenyum. Sungguh ia tak bisa percaya kalau akhirnya—akhirnya!—cintanya berbalas. Ia kembali merendahkan tubuhnya dan menciumi tubuh Antonio, mulai dari pusar hingga ke pangkal leher. Ia memberikan perhatian khusus ketika mulutnya sampai ke leher pasangannya dengan gigitan dan jilatan penuh kasih yang mengundang desah napas tertahan dari Antonio. Sementara mulutnya sibuk memuaskan pasangannya di area leher, kedua tangannya mulai menurunkan dengan sangat perlahan celana yang melingkari pinggul Antonio.

"Nggh... Kau mau turunkan itu sekarang atau tidak?" tanya Antonio gusar karena Gilbert yang kelewat lama menurunkan celananya. Ia bahkan menepis tangan Gilbert dan mencoba untuk menurunkannya sendiri.

Gilbert hanya tertawa melihat kekasihnya—ya. Kekasihnya—tidak sabaran seperti itu. Satu kecupan singkat ia daratkan ke batang hidung Antonio seraya berkata, "Sabarlah sedikit, Antonio."

Sang Spaniard hanya mengerang pelan dan meraih wajah Gilbert, menarik sang Jerman ke dalam ciuman penuh gairah dan hasrat. Kakinya ia lingkarkan ke pinggang ramping Gilbert, mempertemukan bagian terintim mereka yang masih terbungkus rapi dalam sangkar katunnya.

Dengan mulut masih saling terhubung, Gilbert meraih pinggang ramping Antonio dan dengan susah payah membawanya berdiri untuk kemudian menghempaskan tubuh sang detektif Spanyol itu ke atas tempat tidur yang masih berantakan. Di antara desahan napas, Antonio dan Gilbert berjibaku untuk melepaskan kaus warna hitam yang melekat di tubuh sang pemuda bermata rubi. Keduanya kembali terlibat dalam ciuman panas sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi pada celana panjang Gilbert dan juga milik Antonio. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, keduanya telah terbebas dari pakaian-pakaian mereka.

Setelah segala artikel pakaian dilucuti dari tubuh masing-masing, keduanya kembali berciuman. Tangan bergerak naik dan turun dengan cepat, berusaha memahami tiap lekuk tubuh yang dimiliki pasangannya serta mengingatnya. Bibir tak henti-hentinya menciumi tiap titik sensitif pasangannya, diiringi dengan lidah menari sensual dan menggoda. Gigi-gigi memberikan bekas gigitan merah menyala di sekujur leher jenjang, menandai apa yang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Miliknya. Pemuda ini miliknya dan tak ada yang bisa merebutnya.

"Gilbert..." desah Gilbert pelan di antara ciuman panas yang mereka bagi berdua. Tubuhnya yang polos, tak tertutupi benang sehelaipun menggeliat erotis di atas seprei putih tersebut, meminta pasangannya untuk segera memuaskannya. "Gilbert..."

Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh sang pemuda bermata hijau tersebut, Gilbert tersenyum simpul. Ia kemudian menjilati jari telunjuk, jari tengah, serta jari manisnya. Ia baru mengeluarkan ketiganya dari rongga mulut setelah yakin betul bahwa ketiganya telah basah oleh air liurnya sendiri. Antonio mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika jari telunjuk Gilbert mulai memasuki rektumnya. Dengan sangat perlahan namun pasti, jari-jari yang lain mulai mengikuti gerakan jari pertama.

Gilbert yang menyadari ekspresi kesakitan Antonio menghentikan gerakan jari-jarinya dan menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan khawatir. "Sakit?" tanyanya, lembut.

Hanya gelengan kepala yang diberikan oleh Antonio. Sang pemuda bermata hijau itu mengeluarkan erangan ketika Gilbert kembali menggerakkan jari-jarinya, kali ini untuk menariknya keluar. Berkali-kali Gilbert memasukan dan mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya, membuat Antonio menggeliat semakin liar di atas tempat tidur. Gilbert baru memposisikan dirinya setelah yakin Antonio siap untuk menerimanya.

Gerakan pertama membuat Antonio menjerit kesakitan. Seumur hidupnya, ia tak pernah diterobos seperti ini. Gilbert sempat berhenti dan menatap Antonio dengan tatapan tak yakin serta khawatir. Tapi, dengan senyum tulus, Antonio berkata, "Teruskan, Gil."

Gilbert mengangguk pelan lalu kemudian menarik Antonio dan mencium bibir lembut sang Spaniard. Keduanya mulai bergerak seiringan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, hingga akhirnya sakit telah berubah menjadi nikmat. Erangan kesakitan yang tertahan mulai keluar sebagai erangan penuh kepuasan dari kedua pihak. Tak luput nama meluncur jelas dari mulut masing-masing, mengumandangkan nama pasangannya bagai mantra.

"Gilbert!"

"Antonio!"

Gerakan keduanya semakin agresif. Erangan yang semula terpendam oleh bibir mulai terdengar nyaring, bebas menggema ke seluruh penjuru kamar tidur.

Erangan, yang diiringi dengan kepuasan tiada tara bagi keduanya.

Tubuh Gilbert jatuh tepat di samping Antonio setelah keduanya mencapai klimaks. Napas mereka masih tersengal-sengal, namun kegembiraan terpampang jelas di wajah keduanya. Satu kecupan singkat mereka berikan untuk pasangannya sebelum Gilbert menarik selimut, menutupi keduanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gilbert." bisik Antonio pelan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Gilbert tersenyum simpul dan mengecup kedua mata Antonio yang terpejam seraya berbisik,

"Aku juga."

**LEMON UDAH BUBAR! LEMON UDAH BUBAR!**

**

* * *

**

Lovino Vargas memukul-mukulkan jari telunjuknya ke meja, bosan. Matanya berkali-kali mengerling ke arah jam besar yang berdiri gagah di sudut ruang rapat, berharap waktu bisa berjalan lebih cepat. Malam itu adalah rapat mingguan para petinggi _Commedia dell'Arte _sekaligus membahas mengenai taruhan antara organisasinya dengan kepolisian. Saat ini, proses persiapan kelompok mafia ini sudah sampai sekitar sembilan puluhan persen berdasarkan laporan dari _Burrattino. _

Taruhan...

Tak terasa, waktu yang ia berikan untuk Antonio tinggal tersisa dua hari lagi. Entah sudah sejauh apa perkembangan yang dicapai oleh kepolisian, meskipun Lovino yakin mereka sudah tahu garis besar kasus ini. Bahkan sang _Il Dottore _curiga kalau Antonio dan yang lainnya sudah mulai mencari markasnya, siap untuk menyelamatkan dua orang bocah yang ia sekap di dalam rumah mewahnya ini.

... Apa sebaiknya ia lepas saja dua orang anak itu? Mereka berdua masih terlalu kecil untuk terlibat dalam pertikaian antar mafia dan polisi. Tak baik bagi anak kecil untuk dilibatkan permasalahan pelik macam ini.

Sayang, opsi itu dengan segera ditolak oleh batin Lovino. Tidak. Kalau begini caranya, sama saja dengan menelan ludah sendiri. Ia sudah terlanjur mengajukan taruhan itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Kembali Lovino mempertanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri apa yang mendorong dirinya, orang yang paling anti untuk melukai anak kecil dan perempuan, untuk menjadikan dua orang anak kecil tak berdosa itu obyek taruhannya? Dia bukan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang bisa membunuh siapa saja dengan entengnya. Ia tidak seperti _Pulcinella _ataupun _Sandrone. _Jangankan anak kecil. Bayi yang baru lahir saja bisa mereka habisi tanpa pikir dua kali.

Lalu Lovino?

Memang dulu ketika ayahnya masih menjadi ketua mafia, ia mendapat misi untuk membunuh satu keluarga saingan Vargas. Semuanya harus dihabisi, termasuk istri dan anak mereka yang masih balita. Tapi, Lovino tak sanggup melakukannya. Ia hanya bisa membunuh ayah mereka, sementara istri dan anaknya dibunuh oleh Simone Vargas.

Ia tidak bisa membunuh anak kecil dan kenapa sekarang ia menjadikan dua orang anak manis tak berdosa itu sebagai bahan taruhan?

Apakah ia yakin kalau Antonio akan menemukan mereka dan menyelamatkan keduanya? Berharap kalau sang detektif akan membawa keduanya ke tempat yang lebih baik, merawat mereka dalam kehidupan yang lebih baik daripada sekarang?

Setelah dipikir-pikir, mungkin itu maksudnya.

Setelah Rangga tak ada, dua anak itu kehilangan pegangan mereka. Razak? Dia sama saja terpukulnya dengan dua anak itu. Ia sekarang tak ubahnya sebuah mayat berjalan. Bola mata cokelat yang biasanya memancarkan kelicikan dan keusilan mendadak redup, digantikan oleh dua bola mata tak bernyawa. Datar. Setiap rapat, Razak hanya duduk dengan tangan terkepal erat di pangkuannya, kepala tertunduk. Ia hanya merespon bila ditanyai dan sisanya bungkam.

Mungkin, dari taruhan ini Lovino ingin meminta tolong pada Antonio secara tak langsung untuk menggantikannya merawat dua orang anak ini. Seseorang yang bisa merawat mereka berdua...

Mungkin.

"Jadi, demikian laporan mengenai persiapan organisasi." Terdengar suara lantang seorang _Burrattino _yang baru saja selesai membacakan laporannya. Mata birunya menatap serius ke sekeliling meja, dimana para rekannya duduk. Ada beberapa yang masih berkonsentrasi mendengarkan tiap detail laporan, ada yang sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya sendiri, bahkan ada yang melamun. Ludwig kemudian mendongak dan menatap atasannya. "Apakah ada yang perlu dibahas lagi, _Il Dottore_?" tanyanya sopan.

Lovino mengangkat kepalanya, terbangun dari lamunan. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, tampak sedikit bingung. "Uum... Rasanya sudah semuanya. Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian selama ini dan selamat malam. Rapat bubar."

Gumaman-gumaman tak jelas memenuhi ruang rapat, diiringi suara kursi yang beradu dengan lantai. Beberapa anggota, seperti _Pulcinella, Sandrone, _dan _Tartaglia _sudah berjalan meninggalkan ruang rapat. _Burrattino _masih sibuk merapikan dokumen-dokumen setelah rapat dengan _Pantalone _di sampingnya, sibuk berbicara mengenai pasta yang sudah ia siapkan untuk makan malam. Sama seperti _Burrattino, Il Capitano _masih sibuk membereskan berkas-berkasnya dalam diam. Yang masih terduduk di meja rapat hanyalah _Scapino _serta _Scaramuccia _yang terus mengajaknya untuk ke ruang makan.

"Tidak usah. Aku tak lapar." balas Razak lemah. Ia berdiri dari kursinya dan mengangguk pelan sebelum meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Lovino menatap sosok Razak yang semakin menjauh dan akhirnya hilang dari balik pintu kayu tersebut. Sepertinya pemuda berambut hitam itu masih terpukul dengan kematian kakaknya. Kesal juga, mungkin.

Satu desahan napas panjang meluncur keluar dari mulut sang _Il Dottore_. Ia kemudian menoleh, menatap anggotanya yang masih tersisa di ruang rapat. Semuanya terlihat bahagia dengan kehidupannya sendiri-sendiri. Sayang rasanya kalau sampai ia hancurkan karena taruhan bodoh itu.

Matanya kemudian jatuh pada sosok adiknya, Feliciano, yang sedang tertawa riang di samping Ludwig. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia, bahkan cenderung tak peduli dengan yang lainnya selama ia masih memiliki Ludwig di sampingnya. Tak tega rasanya kalau harus melibatkan orang-orang ini.

Mungin, Lovino harus mengakhiri semuanya sendiri.

Sementara itu, Razak dengan langkah panjang terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia menghiraukan panggilan makan dari seorang _Pulcinella. _Ia ingin sendiri. Rapat brengsek itu entah kenapa membuatnya semakin teringat pada sosok kakak yang begitu ia sayangi dan cintai. Otaknya sekarang sedang penuh dengan sosok Rangga yang tersenyum ramah, tertawa, dan memanggilnya dengan suara lembut. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan mengenai dua adiknya, Raihan dan Rachel, yang membutuhkannya saat ini.

Razak segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya. Ia langsung duduk, termenung di tepi tempat tidur. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Ia mengambil _handgun _yang tergeletak di atas meja, menatapnya kosong. Ia kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang yang telah ia tahan selama beberapa menit. Diiringi seruan frustrasi, ia melemparkan senjata itu ke seberang ruangan dan tak peduli ketika benda tersebut menabrak vas bunga, memecahkannya hingga berkeping-keping.

Ia menyumpah dalam bahasa Indonesia dan berjalan kesal menuju jendela besar di dekat tempat tidur. Dengan kesal, ia pandangi taman yang terhampar luas di luar jendela dan kembali menyumpah.

"Ini semua gara-gara si brengsek berkepala tulip itu!" geram Razak. Kedua tangannya mengepal begitu erat, hingga buku-buku jarinya berubah warna menjadi putih. "Kalau ia tidak ada... Kalau ia tidak ada, semuanya tidak akan seperti ini. Rangga..."

Tangis pecah ketika nama itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Razak. Bagaikan bendungan yang bocor, air mata turun membasahi wajahnya. Isak tangis yang semula enggan untuk ia keluarkan, kali ini terdengar begitu nyaring. Mulutnya tak henti mengucapkan nama sang kakak yang telah tiada, serta merutuki nama pemuda Belanda yang menjadi tambatan hati sang kakak.

"Kubunuh kau..." desis Razak penuh kebencian. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena isak tangisnya.

Bagai mantra yang menjadi penopang hidup barunya, kalimat penuh kebencian itu terus terucap, terarah hanya bagi Willem seorang.

"Kubunuh kau..."

Lagi dan lagi, kalimat itu terulang dari mulut sang pendendam. Karena Willem, Razak harus kehilangan kakaknya. Karena Willem, Razak harus merelakan orang yang paling dicintainya untuk pergi selamanya.

"Kubunuh kau!"

Kali ini terdengar lebih yakin, lebih tegar. Dan lebih beremosi.

"KUBUNUH KAU!"

Seruan penuh amarah itu diikuti dengan suara barang-barang pecah dan perabotan dilempar. Jeritan kekesalan yang selama ini ia pendam dalam hati terdengar begitu keras.

Bahkan cukup keras bagi seorang Arthur Kirkland untuk mendengar jeritan penuh emosi dari Razak itu. Seulas senyum puas tak bisa ia sembunyikan ketika mendengar erangan kekesalan tersebut. Beruntung tak ada seorangpun di dekatnya yang bisa melihat senyum licik yang tersungging jelas di bibirnya.

"Kalau sudah begini, aku tak usah repot-repot membunuhmu, _Scapino._" kata sang _Il Capitano. _"Aku tinggal membiarkan kalian berdua duel sampai mati demi _Brighella _yang sangat kalian cintai itu. Satu kali tepuk, dua lalat akan berhasil kubunuh."

Arthur lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju pintu keluar markas besar _Commedia dell'Arte. _Lorong panjang dan remang-remang menjadi teman pengantarnya menuju taman luas dimana mobilnya diparkir. Lukisan-lukisan mahal dengan berbagai ukuran tampak menggantung dengan agungnya pada dinding lorong, memperindah dan memberikan kesan angkuh pada lorong tersebut.

"Andai saja menyingkirkan _Il Dottore _bisa semudah ini." bisik Arthur pada dirinya sendiri. "Tentu rumah besar, harta, serta akses tak terhingga dunia mafia akan segera kumiliki."

Dan dengan tawa nyaring keluar dari mulutnya, Arthur pergi meninggalkan markas _Commedia dell'Arte._

**

* * *

**

Antonio dan Gilbert berjalan memasuki divisi narkotika dan barang-barang terlarang sambil berpegangan tangan. Keduanya tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa dan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajah keduanya sejak berangkat dari apartemen Antonio. Bisikan-bisikan mesra terus diumbar oleh Gilbert dan sukses membuat Antonio tertawa ceria. Kadang, keduanya mencuri satu ciuman singkat di pipi ataupun di kening untuk memperlihatkan rasa cinta mereka pada pasangannya.

Tentu adegan ini tidak luput dari mata rekan-rekan mereka di divisi yang sama. Beberapa pasang bola mata tampak mengikuti dua sejoli ini sejak keluar dari lift hingga keduanya sampai di kantor Antonio. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan juga beragam. Ada yang tersenyum, tak peduli, bahkan tercengang.

Kecuali Francis.

"Hoo... Jadi ini maksudnya kalian akan datang terlambat, hm?" kata sang pemuda berambut pirang panjang itu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan seulas senyum serba tahu tersungging di bibirnya. "Kalian terlalu sibuk pacaran sampai lupa tugas, ya?"

"Hei, France." sapa Gilbert ceria. Tangannya sekarang berada di pinggang Antonio, menarik pemuda Spanyol itu lebih dekat kepadanya. "Maaf, ya, kalau kami terlambat."

"Terlambat apanya? Ini sudah sore, tahu." gerutu Francis pelan. "Tadi pagi kutelepon, katanya mau datang siangan. Eeehh... Malam sore menjelang malam begini. Beruntung Roderich tidak ada di tempat. Tadi ia sempat marah-marah mencari kalian berdua."

"Benarkah?" tanya Gilbert, sumringah. "Aku penasaran bagaimana kalau si sombong berkacamata itu marah."

Satu pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Gilbert, hasil bidikan Antonio.

"Nah, berhubung kalian sudah sampai sini," Francis bergerak menuju mejanya dan mengeluarkan data yang sudah berhasil ia dan polisi-polisi lain kumpulkan. "Ini beberapa rumah yang berhasil kita saring, sesuai dengan petunjuk darimu, Antonio."

"Bagus. Tolong bawakan masuk ke kantorku."

Ketiganya segera duduk melingkari meja besar di dalam kantor pribadi Antonio. Dokumen-dokumen yang dibawakan oleh Francis segera dibuka dan diteliti oleh masing-masing orang. Total dari seluruh rumah yang ada di kota tersebut dan sesuai dengan petunjuk Antonio—rumah luar biasa besar, banyak kamar, pekarangan luas, serta akses masuk yang tak terbatas—ada lima rumah yang sesuai dengan kriteria tersebut.

"Hei," gumam Francis. Tangan dan matanya masih sibuk dengan dokumen mengenai satu rumah mewah. "Menurut kalian apa tidak aneh kalau Rangga yang rutin tiap bulan datang mengunjungi adiknya, diantar langsung oleh Lovi, untuk tidak menyadari bahwa kedua adiknya itu tidak pernah pindah tempat? Dan rasanya organisasi seperti _Commedia _pasti mempunyai rapat yang rutin diadakan. Seharusnya Rangga bisa melihat sedikit persamaan dengan jalur menuju markas dan tempat adik-adiknya."

"Ada dua poin." sahut Antonio tanpa melepaskan matanya dari informasi yang ia genggam. "Pertama, rumah ini mempunyai akses yang banyak dan para anggota _Commedia _hanya mengetahui satu jalur menuju markas. Kedua, mungkin Rangga tidak pernah sadarkan diri selama perjalanan."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gilbert penasaran.

"Mungkin saja sebelum Rangga masuk, ia diberi obat tidur atau semacamnya dan baru dibangunkan setelah sampai di tempat tujuan. Dengan begitu, Rangga ataupun Razak tidak akan tahu bahwa selama ini mereka hanya dibawa berputar-putar."

"Dan selama tiga tahun keduanya tidak sadar kalau selalu diberi obat tidur?" ucap Francis.

"Mungkin keduanya menyadari tentang obat tidur itu dan mulai menghindarinya. Dan mungkin Lovino menemukan satu cara untuk menyamarkan jalur perjalanan mereka. Dengan kaca gelap, mungkin. Atau dia mengatakan dengan gamblang bahwa ia tak mau keduanya mengetahui jalannya dengan mengancam akan membunuh dua anak itu bila Rangga ataupun Razak menolak untuk bekerja sama." gumam Antonio pelan.

Keheningan membungkus ketiganya. Hanya suara-suara gesekan kertas yang terdengar memenuhi kantor tersebut. Entah mengapa, ada sedikit rasa khawatir dan takut melanda ketiganya. Mereka takut kalau apa yang sudah mereka telusuri selama tiga hari ini ternyata salah. Mereka takut kalau ternyata apa yang dibaca oleh mereka tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan dan mereka telah terkecoh oleh itu semua. Wajar saja bila mereka merasa takut mengingat tak cukup bukti atapun petunjuk mereka miliki. Semuanya hanya berdasarkan pada kemungkinan dan analisis belaka. Tak ada bukti pasti mengenai itu semua.

Semuanya berdasarkan pada asas pra duga, masih belum pasti. Masih mengira-ngira. Beranikah mereka mengambil langkah ini? Langkah yang bila salah, nyawa orang yang tak berdosa akan menjadi korban...

Bagaimana kalau mereka salah?

Bagaimana kalau mereka kalah?

Bagaimana kalau dua anak itu akan mati?

"Hei," suara serak Gilbert memecahkan keheningan kantor. Senyum simpulnya entah bagaimana berhasil memecahkan ketegangan dan kekhawatiran yang terpatri jelas di wajah kedua sahabatnya itu. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai selidiki rumah-rumah ini? Mulai dari yang ini." katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah rumah besar bergaya Romawi klasik.

Rumah dengan warna putih mendominasi dan kolom-kolom _ionic _menghiasi tampak muka bangunan itu mempunyai tiga lantai dengan total lima belas kamar. Luas tanahnya hampir lima kali luas lapangan sepak bola dengan satu kolam renang. Dua buah lapangan tenis tampak tak jauh dari kolam renang. Rumah tersebut terletak di daerah yang sepi. Hampir tidak ada bangunan lain di sekitarnya, cocok untuk tempat peristirahatan. Meskipun tergolong terisolir, rumah itu mempunyai banyak akses, terbukti dengan banyaknya jalan-jalan kecil yang berbuntut pada jalan-jalan raya ataupun akses menuju tol. Pemiliknya adalah seorang pengusaha kaya dari Norwegia dan namanya dirahasiakan.

Rumah berikutnya adalah rumah berwarna abu-abu metalik. Dilihat dari arsitekturnya, rumah ini mengambil aliran dekonstruktif. Pola-pola geometri dibengkokkan sedemikian rupa sehingga menciptakan sebuah ruang yang baru. Sedikit sekali jendela yang menghadap keluar mengingat bentuknya yang luar biasa unik. Luas pekarangannya hampir seluas rumah pertama. Dibandingkan dengan rumah pertama yang memilih menggunakan rumput Peking sebagai rumput utama di halamannya, rumah ini lebih banyak pepohonannya. Bahkan pekarangannya hampir menyerupai hutan belantara di tengah kota dan bangunan rumahnya sendiri tampak sebagai makhluk asing yang mendarat di tengah hutan. Bila dilihat sekilas, mungkin orang awam tidak akan mengira itu sebagai tempat tinggal, melainkan museum atau tempat seni lainnya. Hal itu juga didukung dengan letak rumah yang berada di tengah-tengah jantung kota. Kiri dan kanannya adalah gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan jalan yang super sibuk. Pemilik rumahnya adalah seorang kolektor seni yang dulunya berdomisili di Dubai. Dilihat dari jumlah kamar, rumah yang kedua tak kalah banyak dengan rumah pertama. Hanya dengan dua lantai, rumah ini mempunyai empat belas kamar.

Rumah yang ketiga mempunyai ciri khas yang lain lagi dengan warna dinding merah terakota. Sedikit kolom digunakan pada rumah ini dan nuansa khas mediteran tampak jelas dari penggunaan materialnya. Kusen-kusen jendela berwarna biru langit, kontras dengan warna dinding. Rumah ini mempunyai lima belas kamar dengan tiga lantai plus satu lantai sebagai dak di atas atap. Tipe pekarangannya tidak jauh beda dengan rumah pertama dimana sebuah lapangan tenis dan kolam renang terdapat di sana. Sebuah tambahan manis berupa taman labirin dihadirkan dalam pekarangan yang luasnya sekitar tiga kali luas lapangan sepak bola itu. Dilihat dari aksesnya, rumah ini mempunyai akses yang cukup beragam. Mengingat posisinya yang berada tepat di samping sungai, rumah ini tidak hanya bisa dijamah melalui jalan darat, tapi juga melalui air. Terlihat disana sebuah perahu motor berwarna putih bersih siap mengantar pemiliknya mengitari sungai yang memang diperuntukkan oleh pemerintah kota sebagai jalur transportasi. Kondisi jalanan yang mengitari rumah cukup padat, meskipun sedikit sekali rumah ataupun gedung di sekitar rumah nomor tiga tersebut. Pemiliknya adalah seorang aktor berdarah Italia.

Rumah yang keempat lagi-lagi bergaya Romawi Klasik dengan kolom-kolom besar nan megah menghiasi bagian mukanya. Kali ini warnanya adalah cokelat krem dengan kusen jendela berwarna putih gading. Dilihat dari ukuran bangunan, rumah yang keempat ini sedikit lebih kecil dengan rumah-rumah lainnya. Dengan sebelas kamar, rumah ini mempunyai tiga lantai. Tapi, pekarangannya adalah yang paling luas dibandingkan dengan tiga rumah sebelumnya. Dengan luas halaman mencapai enam kali lipat ukuran lapangan sepak bola, rumah ini mempunyai beberapa paviliun mungil. Rumah ini juga membagi rumah utamanya menjadi dua dan dipisahkan oleh kolam renang yang mengitari rumah bagian pertama. Dilihat dari aksesnya, rumah ini mempunyai banyak akses jalan. Selain itu, rumah ini mempunyai lingkungan yang tergolong cukup ramai, mengingat letaknya yang berada di daerah perumahan elit. Rumah-rumah yang ada di sekitarnya juga mempunyai bentuk bangunan yang identik, meskipun luas pekarangannya tak sebesar rumah tersebut. Pemiliknya adalah seorang milyuner berdarah India.

Lalu rumah yang terakhir terletak di daerah yang cukup ramai dengan beberapa gedung tinggi di sekitarnya. Akses menuju rumah tersebut juga dilewati oleh pintu keluar sebuah jalan tol antar kota. Rumah dengan arsitektur khas Asia itu berwarna putih dengan kayu sebagai material utamanya. Atapnya berwarna cokelat keabu-abuan dengan bahan genteng. Jendelanya besar-besar, meninggi dari langit-langit hingga lantai. Dengan jumlah dua lantai, rumah ini mempunyai tiga belas kamar. Halaman rumahnya sebesar rumah kedua dengan paviliun-paviliun kecil tampak tersebar di tiap sudut rumah. Masing-masing paviliun mempunyai tamannya sendiri. Selain itu, rumah kelima ini juga memiliki satu buah kolam ikan dan satu taman batu zen. Pemiliknya adalah seorang sutradara terkemuka asal Hong Kong.

Gilbert, Antonio, dan Francis mengamati lima rumah yang sudah berhasil mereka selidiki ini. Dilihat dari akses, kelima-limanya memiliki kemungkinan yang cukup banyak, terutama rumah ketiga yang bahkan memiliki akses via air. Tapi, setelah diperhatikan lebih seksama lagi, masing-masing rumah ini membangun helipad di pekarangan rumahnya. Hal ini membuat kemungkinan akan akses udara juga terbuka lebar. Yang lebih mengesalkan lagi, mereka tidak mendapatkan nama pemilik dari tiap-tiap rumah ini. Agen penjualnya menolak untuk memberitahu mengingat privasi klien mereka yang menjadi taruhannya. Para agen pemasaran rumah-rumah mewah ini sudah bersumpah di atas surat perjanjian bermaterai kalau tak akan membeberkan nama ataupun identitas lainnya kepada orang lain. Untuk mendapatkan kebangsaan para pemilik rumah mewah ini saja Francis harus membujuk agensi-agensi rumah ini hingga berjam-jam.

"Bagaimana ini?" keluh Gilbert. "Kita hanya mengetahui kebangsaan mereka, deskripsi rumah, serta pekerjaan mereka. Rasanya ini masih belum cukup."

Antonio sendiri masih termenung memperhatikan kelima foto rumah mewah tersebut yang diambil via udara. Sebagai agensi _real estate _perumahan mewah, tentunya mereka juga menyediakan fasilitas _view _lewat udara bagi para kliennya.

Mata hijau itu tak hentinya bergerak menelusuri tiap deskripsi serta foto, lalu kembali lagi ke deskripsi rumah. Benar kata Gilbert. Masih kurang informasi yang mereka butuhkan untuk mengetahui dimana letak markas besar _Commedia dell'Arte. _Semuanya mempunyai kemungkinan yang sama.

Meskipun...

"... Ada satu rumah yang mencurigakan..." gumam Antonio. Dahinya berkerenyit dan tangannya mengambil satu buah foto rumah yang terhampar di depannya. "Rasanya kita perlu menyelidiki lebih jauh lagi soal rumah ini."

"Rumah yang mana?"

Baru saja Francis bertanya, terdengar suara nyaring dari saku celana Antonio. Rupanya seseorang menelponnya. Nomornya tidak diketahui, bahkan disembunyikan. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Antonio menjawab panggilan tersebut. Bisa jadi itu adalah telepon penting.

"¡Hola! Dengan Antonio Carriedo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_Ini aku, Lovino."_

Jantung Antonio serasa berhenti berdetak ketika menyadari siapa yang sendang menelponnya. "... Lovi?"

"_Aku... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok malam jam tujuh. Kau bisa?"_

**To be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Akhirnya kelar jugaaaa! Wah, berarti tanggungan saya tinggal chapter 20, ya? Gak kerasa Godfather udah mau tamat. Ihiks. Jadi mau nangis... Anyway, itu masalah rumah-rumahnya silakan lho, buat yang mau nebak. Kalo bener, dapet kecupan hangat nan menggoda dari abang Francis :P

Dan untuk masalah bales review... Saya lagi gak sempet bales. Maaf, ya... Nanti review chapter 19 ini bakal saya bales, kok. Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya. Tapi, makasih banyak, lho, buat review. Beneran, review-review kalian bikin saya dapet ide. Hahah! Kan saya bikin chapter berikutnya berdasarkan pertanyaan di review. Ehehe.

Jadi... Adakah yang mau review? Ada yang mau melontarkan pertanyaan? Silakan, lho. Semoga makin banyak pertanyaan, semakin cepet saya ngetik chapter 20. Hahaha.


	20. The War part 1 revealed : Mezzetino

**A/N : **... Uh, oke. Saya gak jadi bikin chapter 20 sebagai chapter pamungkas, tapi sebagai chapter... kedua sebelom tamat. Yep. Tamatnya Godfather ditangguhkan satu chapter berhubung chapter akhir itu panjangnya astaga naga bonar jadi seratus juta... belom akhir aja udah sampe 10000-an word. Mati saya... Jadi, harapan kalian terkabul, ceman-cemin! Godfather masih ada satu chapter lagi! Ihiy! Dan untuk chapter terakhirnya mungkin bakal keluar minggu berikutnya. Mungkin, kalo saya inget buat posting. Ohohoho.

Dan untuk masalah spin-off, tenang. Bakal dibuat. Lagi on-going, cuma saya mendadak WB pas di awal-awal. WB bukan Warner Bros, tapi writer's block alias ilang ide alias mandek ide alias gak punya ide alias otak saya mendadak kosong melompong... O.o

Terus... Terus... Netherlands udah nongol di animenya (bareng SPAIN! Netherexspain! XD) dan... dan... SUARANYA COWOK BANGEEEETTTT! XD SAYA CINTA NETHERLANDS! AKU PADAMU, NETHERE! SUARAMU BENER-BENER SUARA SEME SEJATI! AAAHHHH! XD Aduh, saya gak bisa ngetik ini kalo si Nethere suaranya kayak begitu. Gak sanggup, saya. Gak sangguuuuuppp~

**Disclaimer : **Karakter yang familiar macem Antonio, Ludwig, Gilbo, Francis, dkk itu adalah kepunyaan SAYAAA! MUAHAHAHAH! Nggak, deng. Mereka masih kepunyaan Bang Hidekazu Himaruya. Yang punya saya cuma si Rangga dan adek-adeknya yang entah kenapa jadi ikutan madesu kayak kakak sulungnya. OuO

**Warning : **yaoi dan karakter yang pada mati. Hahah! Sama mungkin typo karena dikerjain sambil dikejar deadline.

Dan ini panjang sekali, boy. Siapkan diri kalian.

**Listening to : **Tune the Rainbow by Maya Sakamoto OST Rahxepon the Movie. Pasti pada gak tau anime jadul satu ini. Ketauan, deh, umur saya... =3=

**

* * *

**

"¡Hola! Dengan Antonio Carriedo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"_Ini aku, Lovino."_

Jantung Antonio serasa berhenti berdetak ketika menyadari siapa yang sendang menelponnya. "... Lovi?"

"_Aku... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu besok malam jam tujuh. Kau bisa?"_

Antonio tersentak ketika mendengar permintaan seorang Lovino. "Bertemu?" ulangnya, tak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri. "Kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"_Pokoknya besok malam jam tujuh. Akan kuberitahu tempat pertemuannya via email. _Chao." Dan Lovino langsung memutuskan hubungan telepon, meninggalkan nada sambung monoton untuk menemani Antonio yang masih mematung.

Gilbert dan Francis yang sejak awal berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Antonio mau tak mau mendengarkan sedikit percakapan mereka. Keduanya memasang ekspresi khawatir dan sedikit takut. "Apa yang diinginkan Lovino?" tanya Francis perlahan-lahan, masih tak percaya kalau sang ketua mafia paling ditakuti itu berani menelpon musuhnya secara langsung seperti ini.

Antonio menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari telinganya, menatap bingung layar telepon yang sudah kembali menampilkan _theme _telepon genggamnya. "... Dia minta untuk bertemu besok malam jam tujuh." sahut Antonio pelan. "Lokasi pertemuannya akan dia beritahu via email katanya..."

"Untuk apa ia mengajakmu bertemu?" geram Gilbert. Sang pemuda bermata rubi itu jelas sekali menampilkan kekesalannya pada Lovino. Bagaimana tidak? Lovino meminta untuk bertemu dengan Antonio, berdua saja, malam hari, dan di tempat yang tak jelas dimana. Selain khawatir kalau Antonio akan dibunuh, Gilbert juga sedikit khawatir kalau sang _Il Dottore _akan meminta rujuk kembali. Meskipun opsi yang kedua itu sangat mustahil untuk terjadi... "Ia ingin menjebakmu, Antonio! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tak akan datang ke tempat pertemuannya! Persetan dengan ancaman-ancaman! Kita punya kasus untuk diselesaikan!"

Antonio mendesah panjang. Ia sendiri juga bimbang di antara dua pilihan, datang atau tidak datang. Kalau ia datang, banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Yang paling memungkinkan adalah terjadinya baku tembak untuk saling bunuh di antara mereka berdua. Tapi, kalau Antonio tidak datang, ia khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Rachel ataupun Raihan. Bagaimanapun juga, Lovino masih memegang kendali penuh terhadap akses kedua anak itu. Bila Lovino ingin menghancurkan keduanya, ia masih bisa melakukannya.

"Entahlah, Gilbert..." gumam Antonio. "Aku masih bingung. Kalau aku tak datang, aku khawatir dia akan membunuh dua anak ini..."

"Dan kalau kau datang, kau yang akan dia bunuh." sambung Francis.

Kembali kantor itu diliputi kebisuan yang ganjil. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hingga terdengar suara dentingan dari laptop Antonio, menandakan sebuah email baru telah masuk. Dari Lovino.

_From : Lovino Vargas_

_Subject : meeting point_

_1 attachment(s)_

_Message : petanya sudah kukirimkan. Kutunggu besok malam jam tujuh. Ingat, kau harus datang sendirian._

Antonio menelan ludah ketika mengarahkan kursornya ke _link attachment. _Kalau sudah begini, mau tak mau ia harus datang. Antonio tidak punya pilihan lain untuk menolak. Ia harus datang. "Aku... Aku harus datang..." gumam sang detektif berambut cokelat. Matanya hijaunya masih menatap lurus layar laptopnya, tak bergerak sama sekali. "Aku harus datang. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan Lovi membunuh anak-anak itu. Mungkin... Mungkin Lovi ingin memberikan sebuah penawaran lain untuk menghindari perseteruan."

"Baru kemungkinan, kan?" celetuk Francis. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata tujuannya adalah murni untuk membunuhmu? Itu namanya kau mati konyol, Antonio."

"Tapi..."

"Baiklah. Kalau kau memang memutuskan untuk datang sendiri, semuanya akan menjadi resikomu sendiri. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu!" kata Gilbert, kesal dengan keputusan sepihak dari Antonio. "Sampai kau mati pun aku tidak mau tahu!"

Antonio memutar tubuhnya, menatap Gilbert sambil tersenyum lembut yang sukses membuat pemuda berambut putih itu merona merah.

"A... Apa kau lihat-lihat begitu!" katanya, masih dengan semburat merah mewarnai kedua pipinya. "Kalau kau mau rujuk lagi dengan Lovino juga aku tidak apa-apa. Itu semua terserah padamu, kok! Aku tak peduli!"

"Aaaw..." Francis yang duduk di samping Gilbert langsung memutar kursinya dan menghadap ke arah sahabatnya tersebut. Senyuman jail tersungging di bibirnya. "Kau cemburu, ya, Gilbert? Kau cemburu karena Antonio mengiyakan ajakan 'kencan' dari Lovi?"

Warna merah yang sudah mewarnai wajah Gilbert menjadi setingkat lebih merah ketika mendengar perkataan Francis. "A... Apa, sih!" bentaknya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, mendorong Francis menjauh. "Siapa yang cemburu! Untuk apa aku cemburu begitu?"

"Aaaw. Akui saja, lah, Gilbert." canda Francis yang sekarang tertawa-tawa senang melihat sahabatnya itu salah tingkah. "Kau cemburu, kan? Kau takut Antonio-mu akan kembali kepada Lovino. Aaww... Menyentuh sekali! Aku jadi iri dengan kalian berdua!" katanya gembira lalu memeluk Gilbert erat.

"Apa-apaan, sih! Lepaskan aku! Menjijikan dipeluk olehmu!" bentak Gilbert sambil mendorong sosok Francis yang masih tertawa-tawa riang menjauh. Wajah sang albino yang biasanya putih pucat sudah merah semerah kepiting rebus karena malu. "Daripada kalian mengerjaiku, lebih baik kita cari tahu soal rumah-rumah ini! Siapa tahu ada yang mencurigakan!"

"Mengalihkan pembicaraan, ya?" Kembali Francis menggoda Gilbert, menyenggol tubuh sang pemuda Jerman. "Berarti benar perkataanku! Kau pasti cemburu. Dan untuk menghindarinya, kau malah mengalihkan pembicaraan kita! Iya, kan~"

Ucapan Francis yang terakhir sukses menghasilkan sebuah pukulan telak di wajahnya, hasil bidikan seorang Gilbert Beilschmidt.

**

* * *

**

Terpaan sinar matahari menyesap masuk melalui _sheer shade _berwarna biru muda. Jendela-jendela dengan ukuran besar, melebar sepanjang dinding memberikan akses masuk cahaya yang cukup baik dan memainkan bayangan yang menarik dengan kusen-kusen aluminiumnya yang berwarna hitam. Suasana jalanan di bawah jendela sudah tampak ramai dan padat oleh mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Gedung-gedung perkantoran yang berseberangan dengan jendela tersebut, dipisahkan oleh satu jalan raya yang super sibuk, tampak mulai menggeliat aktif dengan manusia-manusia berturut-turut masuk ke dalamnya.

Cahaya matahari yang semula hanya menyinari lantai kayu di bagian bawah jendela, namun seiring berjalannya waktu berkas cahaya tersebut semakin bergerak memasuki ruangan. Semakin lama semakin menyebar cahayanya, menyinari _flat _yang semula remang-remang. Hingga akhirnya sampailah cahaya tersebut ke sebuah sofa berwarna hitam. Strukturnya yang terbuat dari metal tampak berkilau di bawah siraman cahaya mentari musim gugur. Bukan hanya sofa itu saja yang terkena sinar matahari, namun juga sebuah _coffee table _berbahan metal dan kaca juga. Meja tersebut penuh dengan berbagai barang, mulai dari tempat makanan bekas, gelas, kertas, sampai laptop. Semuanya berantakan, tak beraturan.

Di atas sofa hitam itu berbaringlah seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Tubuhnya yang tinggi besar tampak meringkuk, menyesuaikan dengan proporsi sofa yang memang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya sendiri. Dinginnya material kulit sofa membuat pemuda itu menggeliat nyaman ketika sinar matahari mendarat di wajahnya. Suara erangan pelan terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi sang pemuda untuk bangun dan meregangkan seluruh tubuhnya yang kaku.

Willem van der Plast mengusap-usap matanya demi menghilangkan kantuk. Ia melihat sekeliling _flat_-nya yang semakin hari semakin berantakan saja. Melalui balik helaian rambut pirangnya yang menutupi mata, Willem melihat dengan tatapan mata jenuh dan lelah segala kekacauan yang sebenarnya ia ciptakan sendiri. Sebuah hembusan napas panjang keluar dari mulutnya dan tangan kanannya menyisir helaian rambut pirangnya yang menghalangi mata.

Rupanya Willem sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan kantuk. Bergelas-gelas kopi tanpa gula yang telah ia teguk tiap malam rupanya tak cukup tangguh untuk membuat kedua matanya terbuka lebar demi data-data tambahan. Ia terlalu lelah. Bahkan, tidur di tempat tak nyaman seperti sofa yang kekecilan ini terasa begitu nyaman bagai tidur berlapis awan. Terlalu nyaman sampai-sampai ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tertidur di sofa tersebut. Dilihat dari kopinya yang masih setengah habis, sepertinya Willem tertidur berjam-jam yang lalu.

"Lain kali aku minum vitamin C yang banyak saja daripada kopi..." gerutu Willem sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, kesal dengan efek kopi yang tidak seberapa untuk menahan kantuk. Ia membawa gelas kopinya ke dapur, siap untuk mencucinya. Sang pemuda Belanda kembali mengerang ketika melihat tumpukan piring kotor di basin cucinya. Memutuskan kalau _flat_-nya sudah terlalu kotor, Willem—dengan berat hati—mencuci hingga bersih piring serta peralatan makan lainnya yang sudah menumpuk di sana entah dari kapan.

Dan di tengah gerutuan pelan sang pemuda terdengar bunyi monoton sebuah telepon genggam, berasal dari saku celana Willem.

Kedua alis mata Willem bertautan ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Nomer tidak diketahui dan disembunyikan pula. Apakah ini Antonio atau salah satu dari mereka yang mencoba untuk membujuknya kembali ke kepolisian? Rasanya bukan. Penasaran dengan siapa yang meneleponnya, Willem menekan satu tombol pada teleponnya dan langsung tersambung dengan sang penelpon.

"Halo?" katanya dengan nada suara yang ragu.

"_Ah. Diangkat juga akhirnya._"

Willem tersentak ketika mendengar suara yang datang dari _receiver _teleponnya. Suara yang belakangan ini menghantuinya di kala terlelap ataupun terjaga. Suara yang sudah begitu ia rindukan, namun tak pernah ia dengar lagi.

Hingga sekarang.

Meskipun itu adalah hal yang mustahil...

"... Rangga...?" bisik Willem pelan. Suaranya penuh harap dan juga keraguan yang kentara.

Orang di seberang sana tertawa nyaring, menertawakan Willem yang begitu bodohnya sampai mengira sang penelpon adalah kekasihnya yang sudah tewas. "_Kau jangan membuatku tertawa, rambut tulip." _katanya. "_Mana mungkin kakakku yang sudah kau bunuh itu bisa meneleponmu seperti sekarang, hm? Mimpi, kau._"

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Willem untuk mencerna perkataan yang diutarakan oleh sang penelpon misterius itu. Dahinya berkerenyit dan matanya menyorot tajam penuh kekesalan ketika akhirnya ia menyadari siapa yang menelponnya. "Untuk apa kau menelponku, Razak?" tanyanya, dingin. "Lagipula, apa maksudmu dengan membunuh Rangga? Yang membunuh Rangga itu bukan aku!"

Terdengar dengus kesal dari seberang sana. "_Yang benar saja._" ucap Razak dengan nada mencemooh. "_Kalau bukan karena kau, _Il Dottore _tidak akan memerintahkanku untuk menyingkirkannya, menjebaknya seperti tikus hingga tertangkap oleh polisi seperti itu._"

"Kau... Kau anggota _Commedia_?" tanya Willem tak percaya. "Aku sudah tahu ada yang mencurigakan padamu, brengsek! Kau menghilang begitu saja setelah Rangga meninggal, kau bahkan tidak hadir di upacara pemakamannya!"

Razak terdiam. Selama beberapa saat, ia tidak membalas seruan Willem dan lebih memilih untuk diam. Hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "_Aku tidak pernah datang ke upacara pemakamannya karena aku tidak tahu ia sudah... tewas. Perintah terakhir yang kuterima hanyalah untuk menyingkirkannya. Aku harus mendepaknya keluar dari organisasi dengan menyerahkannya ke polisi. Lalu ternyata..._"

Willem tertegun dengan pernyataan Razak. Ia tidak tahu? Padahal ia adalah orang yang menjebak Rangga pada kasus terakhir. Tunggu. Berarti Rangga benar-benar jujur mengatakan kalau pembunuhan di kasus terakhir itu bukan dia yang melakukannya.

Kembali ke pertanyaan semula. _Il Dottore _merencanakan pembunuhan Rangga tanpa memberitahukan anggota yang lainnya?

"Lalu... Siapa _Mezzetino_?" bisik Willem, ragu.

Kembali Razak mendengus kesal. "_Aku saja tidak tahu, apalagi kau yang orang luar?_"

"Jadi—"

"_Hei, hei, hei!" _Suara Razak terdengar sangat kesal melalui telepon. "_Aku menelponmu bukan untuk basa-basi begini, brengsek! Aku menelponmu untuk menantangmu berduel!_"

"Duel?" ulang Willem, bingung.

"_Ya. Duel. Kau pasti tahu tentang taruhan yang diajukan oleh _Il Dottore _dan Carriedo. Dan kau juga pasti tahu kalau sekarang kepolisian sedang mati-matian mencari markas dan juga dimana... adik-adikku berada..." _Kata-kata terakhir diucapkan dengan begitu berat hati oleh Razak. Willem bisa merasakan suasana sedih, takut, dan juga khawatir dari suara yang dipancarkan oleh Razak.

"Jadi, apa maumu?" tanya Willem.

"_Aku mau kau mati, Will." _balas Razak dingin. "_Aku mau kau mati dan hanya aku yang boleh membunuhmu, karena kau sudah membunuh kakakku."_

"Bukan aku yang membunuh Rangga, tap—"

"_SAMA SAJA!" _bentak Razak melalui telepon, membuat Willem terpaksa harus menjauhkan telepon selularnya dari telinga. "_KALAU IA TIDAK BERTEMU DENGAN ORANG BRENGSEK SEPERTI KAU DAN JATUH CINTA, IA MASIH HIDUP SEKARANG! KAU DENGAR AKU? HIDUP! DIA MATI KARENA KAU! DIA MATI KARENA KAU!"_

Ada sebuah rasa sakit menusuk dada Willem. Mendengar jeritan kekesalan seorang Razak membuat suasana hati sang pemuda pirang itu menjadi lebih buruk dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Willem ingin membantah bahwa kematian Rangga adalah salahnya. Tidak. Itu bukan salahnya. Itu semua salah _Commedia dell'Arte. _Itu salah mereka semua, bukan salahnya.

Namun, satu sisi dalam diri Willem—sisi yang berbisik pelan, sayup-sayup—mengatakan kalau ya, kematian Rangga adalah kesalahannya. Dia orang terakhir yang berada di dekat Rangga. Pemuda itu keluar dari _flat-_nya sebelum ditemukan di apartemen Eduard von Bock dengan pistol di tangan. Seharusnya Willem menyadari ada yang aneh—firasat atau apapun itu namanya—bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Rangga. Saat makan malam juga sama saja. Ia seharusnya menolak ketika Rangga ingin menginap di tempatnya.

Atau mungkin akan lebih baik Willem bunuh diri saja supaya Rangga tidak perlu membunuhnya dan perkara beres.

Ya. Itu semua memang salahnya.

"... Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, Razak?" tanya Willem dengan nada suara dingin dan pelan. "Kau mau apa? Kau mau membunuhku?"

"_Duel, lebih tepatnya._" balas Razak, diiringi sebuah seringai. "_Paling tidak, aku ingin kau mati dalam cara yang lebih terhormat, bukannya menyerahkan diri begitu saja untuk kubantai. Iya, kan?"_

"Dimana?"

"_Hmm... Bagaimana kalau di markas organisasi saja? Kau harus datang sendiri, tak boleh membawa teman sama sekali. Kau harus datang pukul tujuh malam tepat."_

"Lokasinya?"

"_Markasnya ada di..."_

**

* * *

**

Pagi-pagi sekali, suasana di kantor kepolisian sudah mulai sibuk. Para polisi mulai berdatangan dan memenuhi kantor yang mulai sibuk. Apalagi divisi Narkotika dan Barang Terlarang. Mengingat ini adalah hari terakhir tenggat waktu taruhan yang diberikan _Il Dottore_—Lovino Vargas—kepada Antonio, ketegangan dan tekanan semakin bertambah di kantor tersebut. Dan semenjak kepolisian sudah memegang beberapa daftar rumah yang mencurigakan, kegiatan penyelidikan semakin menggila.

Namun, satu kalimat dari Antonio berhasil membuat harapan kepolisian yang semula mulai menurun menjadi kembali bersemangat.

"Aku tahu dimana markas mereka."

Roderich Edelstein menatap Antonio tak percaya ketika detektif itu mengucapkan kata tersebut. "... Kau... Yakin?" tanya sang inspektur, ragu. Ia meletakkan kembali _mug _kopinya ke atas meja rapat dan menatap Antonio dengan dahi berkerenyit.

"Seratus persen, Roderich." sahut Antonio yakin sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian bergerak ke _white board _yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh foto-foto rumah serta beberapa data yang penting. Sang detektif mengambil satu spidol dan memulai penjelasannya. "Jadi, ini penjelasannya. Kita tidak boleh mencari kesamaannya, tapi carilah perbedaannya. Maksudku, ada suatu hal yang melenceng dan berkebalikan dengan data yang dimiliki oleh rumah ini. Selain itu, ada juga kebalikan dari kenyataannya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan kebalikan?" tanya Roderich. Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam.

"Pertama, kita harus mengetahui beberapa fakta mengenai sang pemimpin _Commedia dell'Arte." _Jawab Antonio. "Ia mempunyai nama sandi _Il Dottore _dan nama aslinya sendiri adalah Lovino Vargas. Seorang pemuda berkebangsaan Italia, putra sulung Simone Vargas, seorang _godfather _mafia paling berpengaruh sepanjang masa. Ia adalah orang sangat bangga akan keluarganya dan darah Italianya.

"Semua yang telah kusebutkan adalah fakta. Kembali ke pernyataanku semua, kita harus membalikkan semua fakta untuk mencari rumah mana yang menjadi markas _Commedia dell'Arte._" lanjut Antonio. "Misalnya rumah ketiga. Rumah dengan bergaya mediterania dan pemilik Italia. Bila kita berpikir seperti yang kukatakan yaitu untuk berpikir kebalikannya..."

"Rumah ketika bukan markasnya." sambar Gilbert sambil tersenyum gembira. Matanya berbinar cerah saat mulai menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh sahabat—coret—pacarnya. "Maksudmu, rumah ketiga terlalu mirip dengannya, sehingga itu tidak mungkin menjadi markas organisasi diriannya karena terlalu jelas!"

"Benar sekali!" kata Antonio, gembira. "Mereka tidak mau semakin dicurigai. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan _Commedia dell'Arte _ataupun pemimpinnya akan dihindari sejauh mungkin untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Dengan ini, rumah ketiga bisa kita coret dari daftar tersangka." Antonio lalu mencoret gambar rumah nomor tiga.

"Masuk akal juga..." gumam Roderich, tertarik dengan penjelasan Antonio. "Karena terlalu takut akan dicurgai, ia pasti akan menjauhi segala hal yang terhubung padanya dan _Commedia. _Benar juga."

Gumam-gumam setuju terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruang rapat. Tatapan penuh harap dan kepercayaan terpancar jelas dari berpasang-pasang mata yang mengitari meja rapat. Dengan antusias, mereka kembali menyimak apa yang ingin diterangkan selanjutnya oleh Antonio, tak sabar untuk mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Sekarang, mari kita bahas satu per satu, mulai dari rumah pertama." ucap Antonio. Senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya semakin melebar setelah mendapat sambutan antusias dari rekan-rekannya. Sang detektif bermata hijau itu menunjuk sebuah rumah bergaya Klasik berwarna putih. "Rumah ini besar, mempunyai halaman yang luas, area yang cukup terisolir namun semuanya mengarah ke jalur utama, dan dimiliki oleh seorang pengusaha dari Norwegia. Bila sebagian dari kalian beranggapan rumah ini adalah markas _Commedia dell'Arte, _maka kalian salah besar. Kenapa? Karena rumah ini berada di area yang terisolir. Area yang tenang dan tersembunyi jelas akan sangat mencolok dan tidak mungkin dilupakan. Situasi di sekitar rumah yang tidak terlalu ramai dan tak ada bangunan lain membuat rumah ini mencolok sendiri. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, Rangga dan Razak pasti menyadari bahwa mereka hanya dibawa berputar-putar setiap kali mengunjungi adik-adik mereka." Dengan demikian, Antonio menorehkan tanda silang beasr pada foto rumah pertama.

"Mari kita bergerak ke foto yang kedua." kata Antonio sambil berjalan ke sebelah kanan. "Rumah kedua. Sebuah rumah yang bergaya dekonstruktif—untuk kalian yang bingung apa itu dekonstruktif, silakan Google karya-karya Frank Gehry atau Zaha Hadid. Aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk menerangkan _style _arsitektur satu per satu—yang terletak di daerah yang ramai. Sekitarnya sangat padat dengan gedung-gedung perkantoran yang tinggi. Mempunyai halaman yang luas, serta jumlah kamar yang banyak. Pemiliknya adalah seorang kolektor seni yang semula berdomisili di Dubai.

"Rumah kedua ini dari segi lokasi sangat berbeda dengan rumah pertama yang terisolir. Dengan posisinya yang terletak di tengah-tengah daerah sibuk, membuat rumah ini tidak menonjol dari segi posisi. Cukup wajar bila Rangga atau Razak tidak mengetahui kalau tempat yang mereka tuju selalu sama tiap bulannya karena keributan jalan. Selain itu, dengan posisi rumah yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah daerah perkantoran menjadikan opsi untuk jalan-jalan raya maupun jalan kecil semakin banyak.

"Tapi sayangnya, rumah ini terlalu mencolok. Mungkin karena pemiliknya yang dulu sempat tinggal lama di Dubia menjadikannya terbiasa dengan bentuk-bentuk bangunan yang luar biasa dan aneh—tak heran kalau Dubai mendapat predikat _'The architect's play ground'_—membuatnya jadi terperngaruh selera huniannya. Tapi, dengan menggunakan bentuk yang atraktif dan sangat unik seperti ini, tentunya Rangga beserta adik-adiknya tidak akan pernah lupa."

"Berarti, rumah pertama tidak mungkin karena terlalu terisolir, sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian yang sangat tidak mungkin luput dari perhatian Rangga. Rumah kedua juga bukan karena yang ini adalah kebalikan dari rumah pertama yang terlalu terpencil. Yang ini terlalu mencolok dan tetap menarik perhatian serta sulit dilupakan." gumam Francis sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Benar sekali." timpal Antonio. Sang pemuda berambut cokelat itu sudah berdiri di samping foto paling ujung setelah mencoret rumah nomor dua dan tiga. "Untuk rumah nomor tiga, aku tidak perlu membahas lebih detail lagi. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, Lovino tidak mungkin menggunakan rumah ini karena terlalu berkaitan dengan dirinya. Ia akan memilih sesuatu hal yang sangat bertentangan untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Dengan kata lain, rumah mediterania yang dimiliki oleh seorang Italia ini bukanlah tempat _Commedia dell'Arte._

"Lalu, rumah berikutnya adalah rumah bergaya Asia—tentu dengan kamar dan halaman yang luar biasa luas seperti yang lainnya—dimiliki oleh seorang sutradara dari Hong Kong. Akses jalannya juga sangat banyak, sama seperti rumah-rumah lainnya. Tapi, rumah ini mempunyai satu keistimewaan yaitu adanya paviliun-paviliun dengan tamannya sendiri. Dengan adanya paviliun-paviliun tersebut, kedua adiknya Rangga bisa seolah-olah dibuat berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal.

"Dan rumah terakhir adalah rumah bergaya Klasik milik milyuner India. Dibandingkan yang lainnya, rumah ini mempunyai jumlah kamar yang lebih sedikit, tapi memiliki halaman paling luas di antara yang lainnya. Selain itu, sama seperti rumah yang barusan, rumah kali ini juga mempunyai paviliun-paviliun kecil di sepanjang halamannya. Aksesnya juga sangat mudah dan banyak. Bukan hanya mobil ataupun kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar rumah tersebut, tapi juga orang-prang mengingat area rumah ini adalah area perumahan. Bentuk serta tampak luar rumah-rumah tetangganya juga setipe. Satu keunikan dari rumah ini adalah bagian rumah utamanya yang dipisah menjadi dua oleh sebuah kolam renang yang cukup besar.

"Menurut kalian, dari dua rumah ini, mana yang paling sesuai sebagai markas _Commedia dell'Arte_?" tanya Antonio pada para rekan-rekan polisinya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Dalam sekejap, ruang rapat dipenuhi oleh beragam analisis para polisi. Beberapa sibuk mendiskusikan mana yang menjadi markas musuh besar mereka bersama dengan polisi yang duduk di sebelahnya, sebagian lagi sibuk menggumam sendiri, memikirkan mana yang menjadi markas _Commedia dell'Arte. _Meskipun demikian, ada juga beberapa polisi yang tetap diam dan menanti jawaban yang sebenarnya, seperti Roderich, Francis, dan juga Gilbert.

Roderich Edelstein mengangkat salah satu tangannya, membuat ruang rapat yang semula ricuh berangsur-angsur menjadi tenang. Mata sang inspektur menatap teduh ke arah Antonio sambil tersenyum. "Daripada kita berdebat seperti ini, bagaimana kalau kau langsung saja memberitahu kami yang mana markas _Commedia_?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" sahut Antonio ceria. Jujur, ia merasa gembira kalau tidak seorang pun selain dirinya yang bisa menganalisa dimana letak markas _Commedia dell'Arte. _Sang detektif bermata hijau itu kemudian mengambil spidol hitam yang sempat ia letakkan di atas meja rapat. Ia menghampiri satu foto dan mencoretnya.

Antonio mencoret rumah bergaya Asia, rumah terakhir yang mereka teliti.

"Aku tahu, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku mencoret rumah kelima dan bukannya rumah keempat." kata Antonio sambil tersenyum lebar dan kembali menghadap ke rekan-rekannya. Tatapan bingung dari mereka yang menduga rumah kelima sebagai markas dan tatapan senang dari mereka yang berhasil menebak tersebuar di sekeliling meja. "Tapi, harus kukatakan terus terang kalau rumah kelima bukanlah markas _Commedia dell'Arte, _tapi rumah keempat lah yang menjadi markas besar mereka."

"Kenapa?" tanya seorang polisi—entah namanya siapa. "Kenapa harus rumah keempat?"

"Begini penjelasannya." Antonio mengetuk-ngetuk papan, tepat di atas foto rumah keempat terdapat. "Pertama, rumah ini mempunyai halaman paling luas dan juga paviliun. Paviliun-paviliun tersebut bisa menjadi alternatif tempat persembunyian tanpa harus terpisah jauh dari markas _Commedia dell'Arte. _Selain itu, halaman yang luas membuat pemandangan dari kamar di dalam rumah utama ataupun dari paviliun beragam, tergantung dari sisi mana mereka melihatnya. Pemandangan berbeda akan membuat orang yang berada di dalam rumah—atau paviliun untuk rumah ini—merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda. Selain itu, bentuk bangunan utamanya sendiri juga terbagi menjadi dua bagian, membuat kemungkinan Rangga tak pernah berpapasan dengan adik-adiknya. Sebagai pemilik rumah, _Il Dottore _bisa saja melarang anak buahnya untuk memasuki salah satu bagian rumah.

"Lalu yang kedua adalah lingkungan sekitar rumah tersebut. Rumah keempat ini terletak di daerah perumahan elit dengan bentuk bangunan yang tipikal—sama untuk semua rumah. Bahkan ukuran halaman mereka saja hampir terlihat sama, meskipun tetap rumah yang kita curigai mempunyai ukuran halaman yang paling besar. Tapi, dengan tipe-tipe rumah yang sama—bahkan dengan warna yang sama—cukup untuk mengalihkan kecurigaan serta menyamarkan markas mereka.

"Jadi, begitulah. Markas besar _Commedia dell'Arte _adalah rumah keempat." kata Antonio, mengakhiri analisis panjangnya sambil melingkari gambar keempat dengan spidol yang ia genggam. Senyum cerah dan penuh kemenangan terpampang jelas di wajah gembira sang pemuda Spanyol.

Namun, senyum cerah itu mulai memudar ketika melihat kerutan dalam di kening Roderich. Sang Inspektur masih termenung di tempat, memangku tangan. Ia tak bereaksi apapun.

"... Roderich. Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Antonio, ragu. Para polisi yang semula bersuka cita langsung terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Roderich. Berpasang mata tampak membelalak lebar, takut kalau analisis yang telah dilakukan oleh Antonio salah besar.

Sebuah desahan napas panjang meluncur keluar dari mulut Roderich. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Seperti biasa, Carriedo. Kau selalu melakukan analisis yang menakjubkan. Hanya berdasarkan data sedikit seperti ini, kau bisa menentukan yang mana markas _Commedia dell'Arte. _Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi, Seperti yang kukatakan barusan. Data ini terlalu sedikit untuk bisa kita jadikan pegangan. Semua yang kau analisis hanya berdasarkan pada sejumput data yang kita miliki dan harus kuakui kalau itu semua kurang meyakinkan bagiku. Kau yakin bahwa markas mereka berada di sana?" ucap Roderich. Matanya menatap ragu ke arah Antonio.

Antonio tersentak. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan oleh Roderich. Semua analisis yang dilakukan olehnya hanya berdasarkan pada sedikit data yang mereka miliki. Masih terlalu dini untuk memutuskan bahwa rumah keempat itu adalah benar markas _Commedia dell'Arte. _Kemungkinan salah dan benar adalah 50 banding 50. Sama-sama memungkinkan...

"Aku..."

"Yah, tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mempercayai analisismu ini, Carriedo." kata sang Inspektur sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Selama ini, analsismu tak pernah salah. Bahkan dengan data seminim apapun, kau selalu bisa melakukan analisis yang tepat. Agak bodoh bagiku untuk tidak mempercayaimu dengan yang satu ini." Roderich menghampiri Antonio sambil tersenyum puas. Ia meraih tangan kanan Antonio, menggenggamnya dalam jabat tangan yang hangat. "Untuk itu, aku menugaskanmu untuk memimpin kepolisian dalam penyerbuan kali ini."

Antonio menatap Roderich dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus tak percaya. Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia diminta secara langsung oleh Roderich untuk memimpin sebuah misi. Sungguh, ia ingin memimpin penyerbuan kali ini. Sayangnya...

"Aku tak bisa, Inspektur."

Roderich tampak tersentak dengan penolakan ini. Keningnya berkerenyit. "Kenapa?"

"Aku... aku ada keperluan." gumam Antonio pelan.

"Apakah itu lebih penting dari misi kali ini?"

Perlahan-lahan Antonio mengangguk, mengiyakan.

Roderich menatap Antonio penuh pertanyaan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tampak mempertimbangkan penolakan Antonio ini. Sebetulnya tidak masalah siapa yang memimpin penyergapan nanti.

"Baiklah." kata Roderich. "Segera selesaikan tugasmu dan susul kami. Kau mengerti, Carriedo?"

Antonio terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Baiklah."

**

* * *

**

"Jadi, kalian semua mengerti, kan, tentang situasi yang sebentar lagi akan kita hadapi?" ucap Lovino. Mata cokelatnya menatap berkeliling wajah-wajah tegang para petingginya. Anggukan kepala pelan dari mereka menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaannya. "Bagus kalau begitu. Dengan begini, rapat bubar. Siapkan diri kalian."

Lovino Vargas adalah orang pertama yang melangkahkan kaki menjauhi meja rapat. Ia tak menghiraukan bisikan-bisikan pelan mereka yang berada di belakangnya. Sebenarnya, Lovino sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang nanti akan terjadi pada rumahnya. Sungguh, ia tak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah—

"_Fratelo._"

Sang _Il Dottore _menoleh ketika mendengar suara pelan adiknya, Feliciano. Sepasang mata cokelat yang identik dengan Lovino menatap sosok sang pemimpin dengan penuh kekhawatiran. "... Kau mau kemana?" tanya Feliciano. Suaranya tertahan, seperti akan menangis.

"Kemana? Apa maksudmu dengan kemana, Feli?" balas Lovino diiringi tawa renyah yang terasa sangat dipaksakan.

Feliciano tidak membalas apa-apa. Ia hanya memberikan kakak tertuanya sebuah tatapan sedih. Tatapan yang tak bisa Lovino lihat karena terlalu menyakitkan. Lovino tak sanggup membohongi adiknya, namun dilain pihak, ia tak dapat mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku... Aku pasti akan kembali, Feli. Aku janji."

Dengan satu kecupan singkat di kening Feliciano, Lovino pergi menuju kamarnya. Ada beberapa hal yang harus ia bereskan sebelum bertemu dengan Antonio.

Sebelum ia menyelesaikan semuanya.

**

* * *

**

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

Commedia dell'Arte © anonymous

Godfather © are. key. take. tour

**

* * *

**

Antonio turun dari mobil sedan berwarna hitamnya. Mata hijaunya menatap berkeliling suasana sekitar yang tenang. Matahari sudah sepenuhnya terbenam dan digantikan oleh rembulan beserta bintang yang berkelap-kelip di langit biru kelam. Suara jangkrik terdengar sayup-sayup dari balik hijaunya rerumputan. Pohon-pohon yang sudah tak berdaun tampak membayang di jalan bebatuan yang dipijak sang detektif, menciptakan suasana tenang namun mengerikan.

Jalan setapak yang dilewati Antonio menggiringnya ke sebuah pondok kayu dua tingkat yang sederhana. Berandanya cukup luas dan terdapat dua buah kursi goyang berbahan kayu solid berdiri tegak di sana. Jendelanya tertutup rapat dengan tirai yang tertarik menutupinya. Tak jauh dari pondok tersebut terlihat kilau cemerlang sebuah danau. Begitu tenang dan menghanyutkan. Danau yang begitu indah.

Antonio melirik sobekan kertas yang ia sobek dari entah mana. Ia terlalu terburu-buru untuk mencatat alamat serta peta menuju tempat pertemuannya ini. Mata hijaunya memastikan dengan seksama bahwa tempat-tempat yang tertera di peta tersebut sudah ia lewati. Sang detektif bahkan memberikan tanda silang pada tiap-tiap patok yang terdapat pada peta, menandakan bahwa ia sudah melewatinya. Antonio kemudian mengangguk pelan sambil menarik napas panjang. Mata hijaunya kini tertuju lurus ke arah pondok yang berdiri gagah di depannya. Sang pemuda Spanyol memang datang lebih cepat dari semula, mengingat ia tak ingin ikut ke tempat penyergapan. Dilihat dari petanya, lokasi pertemuannya dengan Lovino berlawanan arah dengan markas _Commedia dell'Arte, _meskipun tidak terlalu berjauhan. Tapi tetap saja...

Dengan langkah pasti Antonio berjalan menuju pondok kayu tersebut. Tangannya mengepal erat di samping tubuhnya. Jari jemarinya terkadang menyentuh pegangan pistol yang tersimpan di saku celananya.

Perjalanan yang terasa lama itu akhirnya berakhir ketika Antonio sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu kayu pondok. Sang detektif mengambil satu tarikan napas panjang sebelum mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali dan menunggu jawaban atau sambutan atau apapun itu nantinya.

Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama bagi Antonio untuk kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Lovino di balik pintu, tersenyum kecil. "Kau datang lebih cepat dari yang kuminta. Ini baru pukul enam."

"Aku tak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu, Lovi." sahut Antonio. Ia tak ingin membocorkan pada Lovino bahwa kepolisian sudah mengetahui letak persembunyian organisasi kriminal sang Italia. Meskipun Antonio tidak mengikuti penyergapan, ia ingin memberikan waktu sebanyak mungkin bagi rekannya untuk memasuki markas musuh. Ia tak akan membiarkan Lovino tahu mengenai penyergapan tersebut.

Lovino mempersilakan Antonio masuk, mengarahkannya pada sebuah meja kecil dan dua buah kursi, duduk menghadap sebuah bukaan besar yang menghadap lurus ke arah danau. "Kau tahu. Tempat ini, pondok ini, semuanya dulu adalah tempat dimana aku dan keluargaku menghabiskan waktu selama liburan musim panas." Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah lemari minuman dan mengambil dua gelas beserta satu botol anggur. Lovino kemudian menunjuk danau yang sejurus dengan posisi kedua kursi mereka. "Dulu, aku dan Feli selalu dibawa oleh ayah untuk memancing di sana."

Antonio hanya menganguk, mengiyakan semua perkataan Lovino. Matanya terus menatap awas ke arah Lovino, berjaga-jaga seandainya sang _Il Dottore _memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah terlebih dulu. Ia bahkan memastikan bahwa minuman yang dituangkan oleh Lovino ke masing-masing gelas tidak ditambahi apapun seperti racun atau obat-obat lainnya yang membahayakan. Sang detektif mengangguk sambil menggumam terima kasih ketika segelas anggur disodorkan oleh Lovino kepadanya. Keduanya lalu duduk di kursi masing-masing, menikmati pemandangan danau.

"Untuk apa kau mengundangku kemari, Lovino?" tanya Antonio sambil memutar-mutar gelas anggurnya, menghirup aroma tajam minuman tersebut. Mata hijau sang detektif mengerling, memperhatikan Lovino yang masih menyesap anggur melalui gelasnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Lovino terdiam sejenak, menatap lurus ke arah danau di depannya. "... Aku sendiri juga tak tahu, Antonio." katanya. "Telepon yang aku lakukan waktu itu hanyalah tindakan spontanitas ketika bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan adik-adik Rangga."

"Jadi kau menelponku untuk memberitahu dimana adik-adik Rangga berada?" tanya Antonio, bersemangat.

Lovino mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pertanyaan Antonio. Pemuda bermata cokelat itu menyesap sedikit anggur dari gelasnya dan memutar kursinya. Ditatapnya lurus Antonio seraya berkata, "Aku sudah memindahkn mereka dari markas. Aku tak mau anak sekecil mereka terlibat dalam adu tembak antar polisi dan kelompokku."

Antonio menghembuskan napas lega sambil tersenyum. "Syukurlah kalau begi..."

Sepasang mata hijau membelalak lebar ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada yang ganjil dari perkataan Lovino. Duel antar polisi dan _Commedia dell'Arte_? Dipindahkan dari markas?

Senyum sinis yang tersungging di bibir Lovino membuat raut tak percaya di wajah Antonio semakin jelas. Apalagi ketika sepucuk pistol terarah lurus ke keningnya.

"Oh, ya. Aku sudah tahu tentang rencana kalian untuk menyerbu markasku, Antonio." desis Lovino. Pistolnya masih terarah lurus ke kening Antonio, tepat di tengah-tengah mata sang detektif. "Kau yang kalah kali ini, Antonio. Sekarang, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia."

DOR!

**

* * *

**

Berderet-deret mobil polisi melaju cepat menuju sebuah kompleks perumahan elit, tepat di tengah kota. Suara sirene meraung-raung nyaring, membaut para pengguna jalan lainnya menyingkir. Para penghuni perumahan yang semula bercengkerama dengan tenangnya di depan rumah ataupun beranda langsung masuk ke dalam rumah begitu melihat iring-iringan mobil polisi, lengkap dengan mobil bajanya. Semuanya tak ingin mencari masalah—atau terkena masalah.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi para polisi tersebut untuk menemukan target mereka. Sebuah rumah yang berdiri megah dengan pagar batu yang tinggi. Gerbangnya terbuat dari besi yang kokoh, membuatnya terlihat tak mungkin sanggup didobrak. Pepohonan tinggi berjejer rapi sepanjang pagar, menghalangi pandangan siapapun yang ingin mengintip lebih jauh halaman indah di balik pagar. Tak ada penjaga di gerbang tersebut.

"Brengsek!" umpat Gilbert sambil menutup pintu mobil, kasar. Mata rubinya tampak luar biasa kesal. "Penyergapan apa ini? Antonio tidak ada, bahkan Roderich juga tidak bisa ikut! Lebih brengseknya lagi, Willem juga tak ada! Apa-apaan, ini!"

Francis tampak sibuk mempersiapkan penyergapan bersama para polisi lainnya. Wajahnya tampak kusut dan tak bersemangat. Bagaimanapun juga, ia setuju dengan kekecewaan Gilbert atas absennya Antonio, Willem, bahkan Roderich. "Mereka semua punya alasan masing-masing, Gilbert. Untuk sekarang, kita harus berpikir apa yang ada di depan mata kita. Tugas ini harus kita selesaikan sebaik mungkin, Gil."

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti." gerutu Gilbert sambil memakai rompi anti peluru. Diikatnya erat-erat pengaman rompi sambil menggerutu panjang. "Aku... Aku hanya merasa kesal dengan tindakan mereka yang seenaknya sendiri. Padahal ini adalah penyergapan yang penting."

Francis menepuk ringan pundak Gilbert sambil tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan tugas ini. Semangat, Gilbert!"

Gilbert tersenyum simpul sambil menatap punggung Francis yang semakin menjauh. Sang pemuda Prancis itu sekarang sibuk membicarakan strategi penyergapan bersama dengan Berwarld yang entah kenapa memaksa utnuk ikut dalam penyergapan. Sang pemuda Jerman ini kemudian merogoh saku celananya, mencari-cari sesuatu, lalu menarik secarik kertas. Tulisan dan gambar di atas kertas tersebut agak buram dan tak jelas, tapi itu cukup bagi Gilbert.

Cukup bagi Gilbert untuk mengetahui kemana Antonio pergi.

**

* * *

**

Mathias Kohler mengintip melalui jendela besar kamarnya. Deretan mobil dengan lampu sirene berkelap-kelip memenuhi sepanjang ruas jalan tepat di depan markas _Commedia dell'Arte. _Matanya menyipit tajam ketika satu sosok yang begitu ia kenal tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Pemuda berambut pirang ini kemudian menjauh dari jendela disertai desah napas panjang lalu berjalan mengambil _handgun _dan topengnya. Dipandanginya topeng berwarna abu-abu muda sambil tersenyum sedih.

"Mungkin, ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku akan memakaimu." bisiknya. "Dan barangkali ini adalah terakhir kalinya nama _Scaramuccia _akan kusandang."

Dengan berat hati, Mathias memakai topeng abu-abu muda tersebut dan menyematkan senjatanya ke ikat pinggang. Pemuda Denmark ini kemudian berjalan berkeliling kamar, mencari-cari senjata yang bisa ia gunakan ketika suara tembakan mulai terdengar dari arah gerbang utama. Sepertinya para polisi sudah mulai menerobos pintu masuk. Beruntung para pengikut _Commedia dell'Arte _sudah bersiap mengamankan markas mereka. Para penjahat bersetelan hitam-hitam dengan topeng putih polos tampak sibuk menembaki para polisi yang datang menyerang.

Mathias termenung menatap kekacauan yang terjadi di luar kamarnya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepala keras, berusaha mengusir rasa takut yang menghinggapinya, lalu mengambil beberapa pistol yang ada di dalam laci _night table_-nya.

"_Scaramuccia._" Terdengar suara dari balik pintu kamarnya, diiringi dua kali ketukan pintu. "Ini aku, _Scapino. _Boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja. Pintunya tidak dikunci, kok." sahut Mathias. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika rekannya tersebut masuk ke dalam kamar. "Kau tidak memakai topengmu, _Scapino_?"

Razak hanya tertawa kecil ketika mendengar pertanyaan Mathias. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, enteng. "Nanti saja. Toh, mereka baru sampai gerbang depan. Masih belum masuk ke dalam sini." Sang pemuda berambut hitam ikal itu memperhatikan Mathias yang tampak sudah siap untuk maju ke medan perang. Persenjataannya dibawa lengkap, bahkan pemuda Denmark itu sudah mengenakan topengnya. "Kau sendiri tampaknya sudah siap, _Scaramuccia. _Ada seseorang yang ingin kau bunuh di antara polisi tersebut?"

"Tidak juga. Aku malah ingin menghindari konfrontasi dengan salah satu di antara mereka." ucap Mathias.

"Antonio?"

"Bukan. Orang lain. Kau tidak akan kenal dengannya."

Razak hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu melemparkan pandangan mengelilingi kamar rekannya itu dalam diam. "... Aku baru saja memindahkan adik-adikku ke tempat yang aman." katanya. "Tak kusangka kalau selama ini mereka berada di dekatku, di dalam markas ini. Selama ini aku dan... Rangga... mengira mereka berdua berada entah dimana. Selama ini, aku dan Rangga hanya ditipu mentah-mentah oleh _Il Dottore_..."

"Kita semua dipermainkan olehnya, _Scapino_." gumam Mathias. Raut kesedihan tampak jelas di wajah sang pemuda berambut pirang. "Tapi, meskipun begitu, entah kenapa kita selalu setia padanya. Terutama dalam siituasi seperti ini." lanjutnya sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah jendela, mengindikasikan pertarungan sengit antara polisi dan _Commedia dell'Arte. _

Razak hanya mendengus pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau kemari, _Scapino_?"

"Aku... ada urusan pukul tujuh malam nanti. Kau bisa gantikan aku untuk memimpin pertarungan ini?"

"Kau yakin meminta tolong padaku?" kata Mathias tak yakin. "Kau tidak minta tolong _Burrattino _saja?"

"Kau tahu _Burrattino. _Tak perlu kau mintai tolong pun ia pasti akan mengambil alih kepemimpinan." ujar Razak sambil terkekeh pelan. "Hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja, kok."

Mathias mendesah panjang. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Biar aku dan _Burrattino _yang mengurus semuanya."

Razak mengangguk penuh rasa terima kasih. Pemuda bermata cokelat gelap itu mulai membalikkan tubuhnya, hendak keluar dari kamar rekannya tersebut. Baru saja jemarinya menyentuh pegangan pintu, _Scaramuccia _memanggilnya, menghentikannya untuk bergerak lebih lanjut.

"Apapun urusanmu itu, Razak, semoga bisa berjalan dengan lancar."

Seulas senyum terkembang di bibir Razak. Satu senyum kecil yang sarat akan kesedihan dan keraguan. "Terima kasih. Semoga kau beruntung, Mathias."

Mathias mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya ketika sosok Razak sudah keluar dari kamar. Dipandanginya layar telepon genggam tersebut dengan raut wajah sedih sebelum ia menekan beberapa tombol dan menempelkan telepon ke telinganya, menunggu orang yang ia telepon untuk menyahut. Sayangnya, teleponnya tersambung pada mesin penjawab telepon.

"Hei, Norge. Ini aku. Uumm... Hanya mau bilang kalau aku mungkin akan pulang terlambat malam ini. Jadi... kau tidak usah menungguku untuk makan malam." Mathias terdiam sejenak. Matanya kembali terarah pada pemandangan mengerikan yang terjadi di luar sana. Sepertinya para polisi sudah semakin mendekat. "... Dan aku mencintaimu, Norge. Maaf, kalau selama ini aku menyebalkan."

_Scaramuccia _mematikan teleponnya, menyimpannya dengan apik di dalam _night table_ lalu menepuknya pelan. Ia kemudian menarik napas panjang seraya mengambil _handgun_-nya dan melepaskan _safety_-nya.

"Saatnya bekerja."

**

* * *

**

Willem van der Plast menghentikan mobil sedan berwarna biru tuanya di depan pagar batu tinggi. Tak ada siapa pun di dekat sana, meskipun terdengar suara tembakan dan seruan-seruan gaduh dari balik tembok batu tersebut. Willem sempat melihat deretan mobil polisi sewaktu menyetir mobilnya masuk ke dalam perumahan elit tersebut. Ia bahkan harus merendahkan tubuhnya supaya tidak ketahuan oleh Gilbert ataupun Francis yang kebetulan berdiri di bahu jalan tadi, sibuk mendiskusikan cara penyergapan bersama Berwarld.

Pemuda Belanda itu mengambil pistolnya dan berjalan mendekati tembok tinggi tersebut. Willem mengambil secarik kertas dimana ia mencatat instruksi yang sudah diberikan oleh Razak melalui telepon. Sekilas ia baca kembali deretan huruf yang sudah ia hafalkan tersebut hanya untuk memastikan. Willem kemudian mengangguk dan menyimpan kembali catatannya. Ditelusurinya tembok batu tersebut seraya mengetuknya sebanyak tiga kali. Ia tunggu beberapa saat untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Katanya, menurut keterangan Razak, bila ia mengetuk salah satu bagian tembok tersebut sebanyak tiga kali, pintu rahasia akan terbuka. Sayang, itu belum terjadi sejauh ini.

Pencarian Willem berakhir juga ketika sebuah pintu rahasia terbuka, mempersilakannya untuk masuk ke dalam halaman belakang markas _Commedia dell'Arte. _Halaman yang masih belum terjamah oleh para polisi, terhindar dari tembakan dan desingan peluru.

Willem menarik napas panjang dan meremas gagang pistolnya lebih yakin sebelum mendorong pintu batu itu membuka lebih lebar untuk ia lewati. Kembali pemuda berambut pirang ini menarik napas panjang sebelum melangkah perlahan-lahan ke dalam markas musuhnya.

Baru saja Willem melongokkan kepalanya ke balik pintu, sesuatu menempel di keningnya. Sesuatu yang terasa dingin dan keras.

Razak tersenyum sinis. Tangan kanannya masih menempelkan mulut pistol tepat ke kening Willem.

"... Razak..." desis Willem penuh kebencian. Mata cokelatnya menatap dengan penuh hawa membunuh ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di depannya.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa begitu bodohnya dan masuk tepat ke dalam perangkapku." kata Razak bangga. Pistolnya masih teracung lurus ke arah Willem.

"Tidak juga." gumam Willem pelan. "Aku tahu betul kalau ini semua adalah perangkapmu. Makanya, aku sudah siap kalau-kalau kau menyergapku seperti ini."

Kedua mata Razak membelalak lebar ketika Willem mengarahkan _handgun_-nya ke dada Razak.

"Cih!" Razak segera melompat menghindar, tepat sebelum Willem menarik pelatuk pistol, menembak udara kosong.

Sepasang mata cokelat saling beradu dengan penuh benci dan dendam. Masing-masing menggenggam erat senjatanya, siap untuk melubangi entah bagian tubuh mana dari musuhnya.

"Gara-gara kau aku harus kehilangan kakakku." desis Razak penuh kebencian. Mata cokelatnya berkilat mengerikan, mengisyaratkan bahaya. "Kau harus mati!" Dengan gerakan tangan yang luar biasa cepat, Razak kembali mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke sosok Willem yang berdiri dalam posisi siaga.

Willem mendengus pelan dan juga mengangkat pistolnya, mengarahkannya lurus kepada Razak. "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuhku dengan begitu mudah."

Kembali seulas cengiran kejam terbentuk di wajah Razak.

"Mati kau, brengsek."

DOR!

**

* * *

**

Antonio mengerang kesakitan setelah membanting tubuhnya ke belakang, jatuh bersamaan dengan peluru yang ditembakkan oleh Lovino. Punggungnya kesakitan karena berbenturan dengan lantai kayu yang keras serta sandaran kursi. Sang detektif segera menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping, menghindari arahan moncong senjata Lovino.

DOR! DOR!

Dua tembakan dimuntahkan Lovino, namun tak mengenai target tembaknya sedikitpun.

Antonio berlari menghindari tembakan demi tembakan yang diberikan oleh Lovino. Ia masih belum mempunyai kesempatan untuk membalas tembakan beruntun yang dilontarkan Lovino kepadanya.

"Berhenti berlari! Hadapi aku, Antonio!" seru Lovino lantang sambil mengejar sosok mantan pacarnya itu entah kemana. Lagi, satu tembakan ia lontarkan, tapi kali ini mengenai kusen dinding di samping Antonio. "Tembak aku, Antonio! Tembak aku!"

"Aku tidak mau!" balas Antonio dengan suara yang sama lantangnya dengan suara Lovino. "Aku tak mau membunuhmu!"

"Kenapa?" jerit Lovino, masih mengejar Antonio. "Aku sudah kalah dan kau memenangkan taruhannya. Ambil anak-anak itu dariku dan habisi saja aku! Habisi aku sekarang juga!"

"Perjanjiannya tidak seperti itu! Ugh!" Antonio terpaksa merunduk dalam karena tembakan terakhir Lovino nyaris mengenai kepalanya. Telat barang sedetik saja, pastilah otak sang detektif akan berhamburan ke seluruh ruangan. "Kau janji akan menyerahkan dirimu kalau kau kalah taruhan! Serahkan dirimu, Lovi!"

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus dipenjara!" Lovino menembak sekali lagi. Kali ini, pelurunya berhasil menyerempet pundak Antonio, membuat sang detektif mengerang kesakitan namun tidak memperlambat laju larinya. "Berhenti kau!"

Kejar-kejaran yang diiringi desingan peluru itu akhirnya berhenti ketika keduanya berhasil sampai di tepi danau. Bulan membayang dengan sempurna di atas danau dan suara jangkrik yang semula menyambutnya sudah mulai menghilang, terbayangi oleh suara letusan senjata. Lovino maupun Antonio sama-sama kehabisan napas dan sekarang sibuk mengambil napas.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan, Lovino?" tanya Antonio, kelelahan. Napasnya tersengal-sengal setelah berlarian menghindari peluru-peluru Lovino. "Untuk apa sebenarnya kau memanggilku kemari?"

"Untuk membunuhmu." balas Lovino. Mata cokelatnya menatap penuh benci ke arah Antonio. "Saat kau menembakku dulu, aku sudah berjanji akan membunuhmu. Hanya aku yang boleh membunuhmu!"

Antonio mengerang pelan. "Aku terpaksa melakukan itu semua karena kau memaksaku, Lovino!"

"Kalau begitu, tembak aku sekarang!" jerit Lovino. Ia kembali mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke arah Antonio. "Bunuh aku sekarang! Bunuh aku, karena hidup ini sudah tidak artinya lagi bagiku! Tidak ada!"

Antonio terkejut mendengar perkataan Lovino. "... Apa yang kau maksud, Lovi?"

Tangan Lovino yang menggenggam pistol tampak bergetar. Antonio bisa melihat mata cokelat itu berkaca-kaca, penuh dengan air mata yang membendung, siap turun kapan saja. Dan wajah itu... Wajah yang sama yang pernah Antonio lihat dulu, sewaktu berhadapan dengan Lovino di tepi tebing. Wajah sedih yang sama.

"Semua tugasku sudah beres. Aku sudah memberitahu anak buahku untuk mempersiapkan diri menghabisi teman-teman polisimu." desis Lovino. "Anak-anak itu sudah kupindahkan ke tempat yang aman, jauh dari pertempuran ini. Tugasku sudah selesai." Lovino menyipitkan matanya, menatap detektif di depannya itu dengan penuh kesedihan sekaligus kebencian. "Aku... Aku memanggilmu kemari untuk membunuhku."

"A... Apa?" gumam Antonio tak percaya. Mata hijaunya membelalak lebar, tak percaya.

Lovino mendesah panjang. Ia menurunkan senjatanya. "Seharusnya aku sudah mati, dulu... Kalau saja Feli dan Ludwig tidak menolongku..."

"Lovi..."

"Tapi," Raut kesedihan pada wajah Lovino menghilang dan digantikan dengan keseriusan. Senjata yang semula sempat ia turunkan kembali terangkat tinggi dan teracung lurus ke arah Antonio. "Kalau kau menolak, lebih baik kau mati saja. Iya, kan? Antonio?"

Antonio menatap ngeri ketika jari telunjuk Lovino siap menarik pelatuk pistol. Didorong oleh keinginan untuk bertahan hidup, sang detektif mengangkat senjatanya sendiri dan menembak tangan kanan Lovino. Tangan kanan Lovino terluka hingga ia menjatuhkan senjatanya, memegangi tangan kanannya yang sekarang mengucurkan darah segar.

Sang detektif berambut cokelat itu menatap sosok Lovino dengan penuh rasa kasihan. Erang kesakitan Lovino membuat Antonio merasa tak enak sudah menembak Lovino seperti itu...

DOR!

Antonio merasakan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa pada dada kirinya. Dengan mata membelalak lebar, Antonio menunduk, memperhatikan apa yang telah menciptakan rasa sakit tersebut. Tangannya dengan ragu menyentuh noda merah yang perlahan-lahan mengotori kemeja biru mudanya.

Darah merah yang masih segar, mengucur dari lubang hasil tembakan pada dada kiri Antonio.

Antonio mengerang pelan dan jatuh pada lututnya. Rasa sakit menyebar dengan cepatnya ke sekujur tubuhnya. Mata hijaunya menatap tak percaya ke arah Lovino yang ternyata sama bingungnya dengan Antonio. "L... Lovi..." bisik Antonio lemah sebelum ambruk ke tanah, tak bergerak.

Lovino menatap tak percaya sosok Antonio yang ambruk di tanah, tak bergerak. Mata cokelatnya menatap ngeri saat melihat noda merah darah semakin melebar dari satu titik luka yang ada di dada kiri Antonio. "Siapa..."

"Anda tak apa-apa, _Il Dottore_?"

Lovino membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah senapan laras panjang dengan _scope. _Topeng berwarna cokelat tembaga terpasang, menutupi setengah wajah dari laki-laki itu.

"_Mezzetino_?" bisik Lovino, ragu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Saya mengikutinya, _Il Dottore_." jawab _Mezzetino_. Ia melepaskan topengnya dan mengambil kacamata dari saku bajunya. Ia membersihkan kacamatanya dan mengenakannya. "Ketika ia bicara tak akan datang penyergapan saat penutupan rapat, saya tahu ada tidak beres dengannya. Biasanya ia bersemangat sekali untuk ikut—apalagi memimpin—suatu penyergapan. Apalagi ini adalah _Commedia dell'Arte_."

Lovino melirik tubuh Antonio yang masih tergeletak tak bergerak di samping danau. Kembali mata hijaunya menatap _Mezzetino _yang sudah menyimpan kembali topeng keramiknya ke dalam tas pinggang warna hitamnya. "Jadi, kau mengikutinya sampai kesini?"

"Ya. Saya khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Anda, _Il Dottore. _Makanya, saya membuntuti Antonio sampai kemari dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menghabisinya. Supaya ia tak bisa melukai Anda."

Raut khawatir dan panik masih membayang di wajah Lovino. "... Lalu, kalau kau disini, siapa yang memimpin penyergapan?"

"Saya sudah menyerahkannya pada Gilbert. Bukan masalah."

"Dan mereka tidak bermasalah dengan itu? Bagaimanapun juga kau kan... Inspekstur mereka, Roderich."

Roderich tersenyum singkat sebelum membungkuk penuh hormat. "Keselamatan Anda lebih penting daripada itu semua, _Il Dottore_."

**

* * *

**

"AARGH!"

Jerit kesakitan keluar dari mulut Razak ketika sebilah belati melukai kakinya, menciptakan satu luka gores. Belati itu sendiri menancap ke rerumputan tak jauh dari kaki Razak.

Belati tersebut adalah hasil bidikan Willem, tepat sebelum Razak menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Berkat belati tersebut, Razak kehilangan kontrol dan malah menembak dahan salah satu pohon di belakang Willem. Kalau bukan karena belati tersebut, bisa saja peluru tadi bersarang di kepalanya.

Willem segera menjauh ketika Razak masih menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang terluka. Ia mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Razak, bersiap-siap kalau saja pemuda berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk kembali menyerangnya.

"Brengsek!" seru Razak penuh kebencian. Ia masih berjongkok di atas rerumputan, memegangi kakinya yang terluka. "Kau berbuat curang, dasar bedebah!"

"Kau juga curang, bocah!" balas Willem. Pistolnya masih terarah lurus ke Razak. "Kau orang yang menodongkan senjatamu tepat ketika aku melongokkan kepala kesini. Itu juga curang dan licik!"

Razak menggeram ketika mendengar balasan dari Willem. Mata cokelatnya berkilat mengerikan penuh kebencian. Tanpa peringatan atau apapun, Razak mengangkat pistolnya dan menembak. Nyaris saja mengenai lengan Willem apabila sang pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak menghindar. "Kau seharusnya mati! Mati!" jerit Razak penuh kemarahan. Perlahan-lahan _Scapino _berdiri dengan _handgun _siap di tangan.

"Kenapa kau begitu ngotot ingin membunuhku, hah!"

"Karena kau sudah membunuh Rangga!"

"Aku tidak membunuhnya! Orang brengsek bernama _Mezzetino _yang membunuhnya! Bukan aku!"

"KAU PEMBUNUH RANGGA!" Tiga buah tembakan dilontarkan oleh Razak untuk mengiringi jerit kemarahannya. Ia kemudian menggeram kesal ketika Willem dengan mudahnya menghindari tiga tembakan tersebut. Kembali ia melontarkan tembakan-tembakan ke arah Willem, namun sayangnya pemuda Belanda itu lebih gesit dari yang ia perkirakan. "KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG KUCINTAI! UNTUK ITULAH KAU HARUS MATI!"

"TAPI, BUKAN AKU YANG MEMBUNUH RANGGA!" balas Willem dengan suara lantang. Amarahnya mulai terpancing dengan omong kosong yang dilontarkan oleh Razak. Willem kembali merunduk ketika empat tembakan dimuntahkan secara berturut-turut dari senjata Razak dan keempatnya nyaris menyambar kepalanya. "KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK SEDIH, HAH? KAU PIKIR HANYA KAU SAJA YANG MERASA TERLUKAI KARENA KEPERGIANNYA? AKU JUGA!"

"BOHONG!" Kembali Razak menembak Willem dan lagi-lagi polisi itu berhasil menghindarinya. Kali ini dengan menyelinap masuk melalui _swing door _sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu. Rupanya pintu itu membawa mereka ke sebuah dapur kotor, penuh dengan peralatan memasak.

Willem menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sebuah _counter _dapur sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menembaki Razak yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Suara piring-piring pecah serta denting logam yang tertumbuk oleh peluru memenuhi dapur. Suasana yang ricuh tersebut semakin ditambah kacau oleh Razak yang bersembunyi di balik ujung _counter _satunya dan menembaki Willem.

"Hentikan ini semua, Razak!" seru Willem di tengah suara desingan peluru. "Pertempuran ini tidak ada gunanya! Hentikan sekarang juga!"

"Hah! Kau baru takut sekarang, ya? Kau terlambat!" balas Razak sebelum menembak ke arah Willem.

Willem meringkuk ketika tembakan terakhir mengenai kaca kabinet yang terletak tepat di atas kepala sang polisi. Pecahan kaca menghujaninya. "Tidak bisakah kita sama-sama berdamai dan melupakan segala kebencian di antara kita? Kau dan aku sama-sama mencintai Rangga. Aku yakin ia tidak ingin melihat kita bertengkar, bunuh-bunuhan seperti ini!"

"YANG BOLEH MENCINTAI RANGGA HANYA AKU!"

Willem tersentak kaget ketika sebuah pisau menancap pada dinding di depannya. Panik, ia menoleh ke belakang dan mengerang pelan ketika melihat sosok Razak menggenggam beberapa pisau dapur. Yang sekarang siap untuk ia lempar adalah pisau daging yang luar biasa besar seperti yang dimiliki para _butcher_.

"Yang boleh mencintai Rangga hanya aku! Aku!" jerit Razak penuh kekesalan dan melemparkan pisau daging tersebut, tepat ke arah kepala Willem.

Dengan cepat, Willem menggulingkan tubuh ke samping sebelum pisau tersebut menancap tepat dimana ia barusan bersandar. Sang polisi berambut pirang itu berlari ke arah pintu keluar dapur dan ke koridor dengan kolom-kolom besar. Suara desingan peluru dan seruan-seruan terdengar semakin jelas. Sepertinya polisi-polisi lainnya sudah menembus masuk ke dalam rumah.

Willem segera berlari ketika dua buah pisau menancap pasti pada sebuah lukisan gantung, hampir mengenai tubuhnya. "Berhenti kau, brengsek!" seru Razak dari dalam dapur. Pemuda berambut hitam itu sepertinya sedang berlari mengejar Willem. "Kubunuh kau!"

Kembali Willem harus berlari, menghindari serangan demi serangan Razak.

**

* * *

**

Suara desingan peluru serta seruan-seruan perintah terdengar di dalam rumah mewah tersebut. Polisi sudah berhasil melewati taman depan rumah tersebut dan memakan korban tidak sedikit dari kedua pihak. Terbukti dengan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan sepanjang halaman. Erangan kesakitan terdengar di seluruh sisi rumah, menambahkan suasana mengerikan yang ada di dalam rumah tersebut.

Ludwig Bielschmidt sibuk menembaki para polisi yang mencoba untuk melukai rekan-rekannya. Sejauh ini, sudah lebih dari belasan polisi yang ia tembak. Hatinya sedikit gundah karena berita mengenai kematian _Pulcinella, sniper _andalan mereka, baru saja sampai. Tampaknya seorang polisi berhasil menembak Ivan dan menewaskannya. Satu orang sudah gugur dari pihak _Commedia. _Masih tersisa beberapa orang lainnya yang harus ia lindungi, terutama Feliciano.

Beruntung Ludwig sudah meminta Feliciano untuk diam di tempat persembunyian yang telah diciptakan _Il Dottore_ untuk jaga-jaga apabila ada hal tidak menyenangkan seperti ini terjadi. Ludwig mungkin akan lebih frustrasi lagi apabila memperbolehkan Feliciano turun ke medan perang.

"_Tartaglia_! Di belakangmu—" Peringatan Ludwig terlambat. Tiga buah peluru mengenai tubuh Matthew, membuat pemuda berambut pirang tersebut jatuh tersungkur ke lantai, tewas.

Ludwig menatap ngeri sosok komradnya tewas tepat di depan matanya. Suara tembakan berhasil menyadarkan Ludwig dari lamunannya. Pemuda Jerman itu berlari meninggalkan _foyer _rumah yang berhasil ditembus polisi. Ia terus berlari dan berlari ke koridor yang lebih sepi untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Ludwig."

Sang _Burrattino _menoleh ke arah asalnya suara. Dan disanalah ia bertemu pandang dengan Gilbert, kakaknya. Sepucuk pistol tergenggam di tangan sang kakak.

"... Gilbert..." bisik Ludwig. Ia tidak terkejut sedikit pun ketika bertemu dengan kakaknya. Ia sudah tahu kalau itu suatu saat akan terjadi. Ia tahu kalau kakaknya yang sangat loyal terhadap pekerjaannya akan datang ke markas ini. Meskipun itu berarti ia harus bunuh membunuh dengan adik kandungnya.

Gilbert berjalan mendekat ke arah Ludwig. Pistolnya masih belum dalam posisi siaga. Menurut pengamatan Ludwig, sepertinya Gilbert datang bukan untuk menantangnya bertarung atau segala hal yang berhubungan dengan bunuh membunuh. "Kau mau kemana? Bertemu Feli?"

"Tidak." gumam Ludwig. "Aku hanya ingin menenangkan pikiranku dan kembali ke sana."

"Untuk apa? Untuk mati?"

"Untuk menolong teman-temanku."

"Ludwig..." Gilbert melangkah maju. Raut wajahnya begitu sedih. "Ludwig, kau tahu kalau aku tidak ingin kau tewas. Siapa yang akan menemaniku untuk minum bir? Tak ada orang se-_awesome _dirimu yang pantas untuk menemaniku minum-minum."

Ludwig tertawa pelan mendengar candaan sang kakak. Untuk sementara, atmosfer ketegangan yang menyelimuti keduanya memudar. Sementara. "Kau sendiri untuk apa kemari?"

Tawa yang semula keluar dari mulut Gilbert perlahan-lahan memudar, digantikan oleh lengkungan bibir penuh kesedihan. "Aku... Hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyesal sudah berkata buruk padamu sewaktu di bar. Tidak seharusnya aku berkata buruk mengenai pilihan hidupmu."

Ludwig hanya terdiam, mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya itu.

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu sebagai kakak. Kau adikku yang paling berharga. Lagipula, aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku akan selalu mendukungmu apapun pilihanmu. Apapun."

Ludwig masih terdiam. Mata birunya menatap tak percaya ke arah Gilbert.

"Jadi... Selama kau masih sempat, pergilah." kata Gilbert. "Pergilah sebelum kau bertemu dengan yang lainnya. Perintah langsung dari Inspektur Jenderal adalah untuk menghabisi kalian semua tanpa pengecualian. Aku tak mau melihatmu dibunuh, Ludwig. Jadi, pergilah. Selamatkan dirimu. Dan Feli."

"_Bruder_..."

"Pergilah." Gilbert kembali mengulangi perkataannya. Kali ini ia membalikkan tubuhnya, tak berani menatap Ludwig. "Pergilah sebelum ada yang melihatmu."

"Tapi, rekan-rekanku yang lainnya?" tanya Ludwig, ragu. "Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan mereka untuk dibantai seperti ini! Aku tak akan pergi! Aku tak—"

DOR!

Satu tembakan bersarang pada dinding di samping kepala Ludwig, hasil bidikan Gilbert. "Pergi sekarang! Selamatkan Feliciano dan sembunyikan diri kalian. Sebagai kakakmu, aku mohon.

"Pergilah."

Sorot keraguan dan ketidakpastian tampak jelas di mata Ludwig. Di satu sisi, ia ingin terus berada di markas, membantu teman-temannya mempertahankan rumah mereka, markas mereka. Tapi, dilihat dari cepatnya polisi berhasil memasuki markas, _Commedia dell'Arte _pasti akan kalah. Ia dan Feliciano pasti akan mati. Pasti. Ludwig tak ingin kehilangan Feliciano, tapi juga tak ingin melarikan diri dari tugasnya.

"Ludiwg, kumohon." bisik Gilbert. "Kumohon, turuti kata-kataku untuk kali ini saja. Lupakan sejenak mengenai pekerjaan dan utamakan keselamatanmu sendiri. Kumohon..."

Kebimbangan kembali merasuki Ludwig. Tampak jelas sekali kebingungan dan ketakutan di mata birunya. "Aku..."

"Ludwig, kumohon..."

"Tapi..."

"Ludwig, aku mohon padamu..."

"Aku tak mungkin..."

"LUDWIG! PERGI SEKARANG SEBELUM KAU MENYESAL!"

Ludwig tersentak dengan bentakan dari kakaknya itu. Ragu, ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan dari pertempuran sengit. Sebelum berlari ke tempat Feliciano, ia berkata, "Semoga kita akan bertemu lagi. Gilbert." Dan Ludwig kemudian berlari meninggalkan Gilbert. Berlari menuju Feliciano dan kebebasan.

Gilbert menatap sedih punggung adiknya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh. Ia mendesah napas panjang dan kembali mengeluarkan carikan kertas dari saku bajunya. Ia lalu melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Masih sempat kalau pergi sekarang!"

Dan secepat kilat Gilbert pergi meninggalkan markas _Commedia dell'Arte_.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**A/N : **Ayo kita bales-balesan review.

**Voodka : **iya gak ditamatin. Kelewat panjang soalnya kalo maksa mau tamat chapter 20. Hahaha. Tenang! Nanti arthur matinya ala HTF, kok. Bwahahah! Saya udah siapin skenario matinya Arthur, tenang aja. Makasih reviewnya!

**Minazuki Zwei : **ah, mereka berdua emang madesu #plak Dirimu mau update panjang? Gak jadi panjang, nih. Jadinya dipotong dua chapter pamungkasnya. Hahaha. Makasih reviewnya.

**Debi : **Halo ponakan! Tante gak bisa namatin Godfather chapter 20 ternyata. Jadinya bisa nembus angka 20ribu word itu nanti... Dan dirimu merhatiin amat hapenya si oyabun? Emang, nih. Si oyabun jadi OOC kalo di fic tante. Dan... Gilbert rapeable? Huahaha! Makasih reviewnya, pon!

**RikuSena : **berhubung dirimu gak bisa saya bales via PM, saya bales disini, ya. Heheh. Tenang, gak jadi tamat chapter 20, kok. Bisa tembus angka 20ribu words kalo gitu caranya. Hahah. Uh, yeah for lemon! Maaf, ya, kalo lemonnya aneh. Uhuhuhu. Mezzetino udah kebongkar di chapter ini. Makasih reviewnya!

**Tamtamtami : **tenang, chapter terakhirnya mundur satu chapter. Hehehe. Iya, dooong! Lovi anak baik! Hahah. Yang mati siapa aja? Silakan liat di chapter ini dan chapter 21 berikutnya. Ehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**Aura777 : **hello! Ah, masa', sih? Syukur, deh, kalo dirimu suka. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

**YWMN : **aih, aih... dirimu girang sekali ada willem keluar. Ehehe. Tenang, gak jadi tamat chapter 20, kok. Jadinya tamat chapter 21. Ehehe. Pindah? Gak tau, deh. Kayaknya saya harus kembali menjual jiwa dan waktu saya ke dewa arsitek dan interior. Tugas kuliah mulai terdengar mengerikan... makasih reviewnya! Oh, mezzetino udah kebongkar disini. Hehehe.

**Kokoro yumeko : **hee? Dirimu gak suka pruspa, ya? Waduh, maaf, ya, udah terlanjur. Heheh. Masalah ketemuannya udah ada disini. Makasih reviewnya, ya! Dan masalah chapter terakhir ditangguhkan jadi chapter berikutnya. Ehehe.

**Cielo Cygni Arietids Lulin : **iya, nih. Lemonnya ada yang salah tulis. Makasih udah dikasih tau. Ehehe. Ternyata gak cukup satu chapter! DX makanya ini saya pencar jadi dua chapter buat adegan berantemnya. Ehehe. Tunggu chapter 21, ya. Ohohoho. Makasih reviewnya!

**Kumonnetskazette : **tenang, tenang. Gak jadi tamat di chapter 20, tapi tamatnya di chapter 21, kok. Hehehe. Sabar, ya. Ah, masa lemonnya hot? Makasih! XD spin-off silakan dinanti, ya. Saya masih WB buat spin-off-nya. Padahal udah kebayang... makasih reviewnya!

**L2Alois : **ah, gak apa-apa telat, yang penting review. Heheh. Emaaang! Lemonnya emang sampah dunia banget itu... =3= iya, ya? Sepertinya iya. Hahah. Tenang, gak jadi tamat chapter 20, kok. Jadinya tamat di capter 21. Ehhee. Mkasih reviewnya.

**Sebastian crow michaelis : **cup-cup-cup. Jangan nangis. Hehehe. Titiek pruspa? Wahahah! Oke, tuh! XD nggak jadi tamat chapter 20, boy. Kepanjangan ternyata. Eheheh. Makasih reviewnya!

**Sezru de'Luffer : **tenang, tenang. Gak jadi tamat chapter 20, tapi tamatnya di chapter 21. Soalnya pas saya ketik belom sampe ending udah nembus angka 10ribu words lebih. Pecah dua aja, deh, biar yang baca gak pada siwer. Hehehe. Sip! Dennor ada sedikit di chapter ini. Hehehe. Makasih reviewnya!

**Anonymous : **oya? Makasih, lho, buat pujiannya. Hehee. Syukur, deh, kalo dirimu suka. Rangga mati karena... takdir. #geplak Semoga chapter sebelom tamat ini udah bisa masuk kategori awesome. Hehehe. Maaf, kalo aneh, ya. Makasih reviewnya!

Yeah. Berhasil saya bales semuanya. Kawan-kawin, inget, lho. Godfather belom tamat. Masih ada chapter 21. Tungguin chapter 21-nya, ya. Eheheh.


	21. The War part 2 and Epilogue

**A/N : **AKHIRNYAA! CHAPTER TERAKHIR, CEMAN-CEMIN! XD Gak kerasa, ya, Dewa Ayah udah tamat aje. Hahaha! Jadi mau sedih... Sedih apa nggak, ya? Itu si Bang Flippy udah lambe-lambe di seberang. Iya, abang! Aye pasti kesana! Jagain dulu tanahnya, ya, bang! Mau eike bangun rumah dengan gaya psychedelic! XD #plak Dan sekarang ditambah Bang Anakin sama Om Obi-Wan ikutan ngajak ke rumah mereka. Aduuuhh! Saya dilemma! Mau Star Wars, atau HTF, ya? SplendidxFlippy oke. Tapi AnakinxObi-Wan juga oke. Aaaaahh!

Sebelum kita mulai ke ceritanya, saya mau ngucapin banyak-banyak terima kasih buat kalian yang udah rajin baca, rajin nge-fave, rajin alert, apalagi yang rajin review. Makasih banyak semuanya! Cini caya peyuuukk! #bearhug Kalo bukan karena review-review sinting nan galau nan gamang kalian, pasti Dewa Ayah gak bakalan kelar-kelar. Beneran! Semua pertanyaan kalian di review membuka cakrawala (HOOOEEEKKK!) saya buat nerusin chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Ma'acyiih! XD

... Beneran, deh! Sini kalian saya kecup satu-satu, ah! Saya gemes! XD

**Disclaimer : **Tetep kepunyaannya Bang Hidekazu Himaruya. Kalo Flippy kepunyaannya Fliqpy, Splendid, sama Splendont. Nah, kalo Obi-Wan itu yang agak susah. Sama Anakin bisa, Qui-Gon juga bisa #disambitlightsabre

**Warning : **CHAPTER PAMUNGKAS, CEMAN-CEMIN! XD Dan... BEWARE! PEMBANTAIAN MASSAL DI CHAPTER INI! GORE! PELURU BETERBANGAN! SAPPY ROMANCE! SHO-AI! ... Dan kalo kalian udah nonton 'Black Swan' atau '127 Hours' pasti ngerti kira-kira feel epilog-nya bakal kayak gimana. Semoga mencapai target feel-nya! Amin! Oiya. CHARACTERS DEATH! INGET! CHARACTERSSSSSSS! CHARACTERSSSSSS BUKAN CHARACTER! Jadi, banyak yang mati. BANYAK YANG MATI, SEKALI SAYA ULANGI.

Dan sekali lagi ini panjang sekali, boy. Siapkan diri kalian.

**Listening to : **semua soundtrack "Despicable Me". Sumpaaaahh! Ini lagu-lagunya lucu sekali! Apalagi pas The Minions-nya nyanyi! Mau minion-nya satuuuu! Mereka lucu bangeeet! XD Sama diselingin sama lagunya Glen Fredly yang "Kisah Romantis" OST "Cinta Silver". Astagaaa... Kalo ada seorang cowok ngelamar saya pake lagu ini, nyanyi sendiri, main gitarnya sendiri pula, ditambah bonus ganteng dan baik, saya terimaaa! I do, I do, I dooo! XD Aduh, lagu terakhir itu bikin saya pengen cepet nikah aja, kan? Kapan ini temen saya bagi-bagi undangan nikah pas perancangan? #plak

**Watching to : **"Star Wars" semua episode. Makanya saya tiba-tiba nge-ship AnakinxObi-Wan gitu (lebih tepatnya siapapunituxObi-Wan) Dan saya masih yakin kalo Luke itu anak haramnya Anakin sama Obi-Wan #dibantaiPadme #disabetlightsabre #dilemparkekawahMustafar Lagian dirimu pake bilang cinta segala ke Anakin pas di Mustafar, adegan terakhir-akhir di RotS (towel-towel Obi-Wan) "I loved you!" Ciieee Obi-Waaaannn! Eh, inget. Jedi gak boleh jatoh cintrong, bo. Melanggar kode dirimu kalo sampe dihamili Padawan sendiri. Ohohoho. #plak Inget Qui-Gon-mu, Obi. #lho #lebihsalah

* * *

Di sisi lain markas, Berwald Oxsentierna sibuk menembaki musuh-musuhnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengenai bagian vital mereka. Meskipun perintah dari atasan kepolisian adalah untuk menghabisi seluruh anggota _Commedia dell'Arte, _ia tak sampai hati untuk membunuh mereka begitu saja. Biarkan mereka terluka parah sampai tak bisa kabur, lalu giring mereka ke meja interogasi.

Berwald terus menembak dan menembak tanpa memperhatikan siapa targetnya. Selama orang itu tidak mengenakan rompi anti peluru milik kepolisian, itulah targetnya.

Termasuk saat ia melihat Mathias Kohler di depannya.

Mata biru Berwald menyipit ketika melihat sosok pemuda Denmark yang dulu begitu ia kenal. Pemuda yang telah membuat sepupunya berjalan di jalan yang salah.

Tanpa ragu, Berwald melepaskan satu tembakan telak ke tangan Mathias, membuat senjata yang digenggam oleh sang _Scaramuccia _terlepas. Tembakan berikutnya mengenai pinggul Mathias, membuatnya jatuh ke atas lantai diiringi erangan kesakitan.

Tersenyum kecil, Berwald berjalan menghampiri Mathias yang masih jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Senjata sang inspektur terarah lurus ke kepala Mathias. "Hei, Kohler. Kita bertemu lagi. Kapan terakhir kali kita bertemu? Di rumah Tino?"

Mathias mendengus. Matanya menatap penuh kebencian ke arah Berwald. "Kau rupanya. Ya. Terakhir kali kita bertemu di rumah Tino. Aku ingin menjemput Norge, kau lupa?"

"Ah. Norge. Bagaimana kabar sepupu kesayanganku itu?"

"Baik. Apalagi setelah berhasil lepas dari sepupunya yang terlalu mengekang bernama Berwald. Ups. Itu kau."

Berwald menyipitkan matanya, tak senang. "Jangan kau membuat alasan bagiku untuk meledakkan kepalamu, Mathias. Aku serius."

"Kalau begitu," Mathias mendongak, menatap Berwald dengan tatapan terdinginnya. "Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekarang selagi kau sempat, hm?"

Berwald masih terdiam. Pistolnya teracung lurus ke arah Mathias, tapi tak ada sedikit pun niat darinya untuk menghabisi Mathias. Entah kenapa, wajah Norge terus terbayang di benaknya, tak sanggup ia singgirkan.

Perlahan-lahan, pistol yang terarah pada Mathias terangkat, tak lagi diarahkan ke kepalanya. Mathias menatap sosok Berwald yang berjalan menjauh, tak jadi membunuhnya. "Hei! Kau tak ingin membunuhku?"

"Lain kali saja." balas Berwald. "Membunuhmu hanya akan membuang-buang peluruku."

Dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan Mathias yang masih tersungkur di atas lantai, bingung dengan tindakan sang inspektur.

* * *

"Berhenti kau, brengsek!" seru Razak sambil terus menembaki sosok Willem yang berlari di depannya. Ia sudah tidak peduli kalau beberapa koleksi berharga milik _Il Dottore _seperti lukisan ataupun _tapestry _mahal menjadi korban pelurunya.

Willem tidak menggubris perkataan Razak. Ia terus berlari dan berlari sambil terkadang menembak ke belakangnya, berharap mengenai Razak. Tapi, sepertinya tidak mengenai targetnya sama sekali. Terbukti dari seruan-seruan dan tembakan yang semakin sering dikeluarkan oleh Razak.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang rapat mingguan _Commedia dell'Arte_ dimana sebuah meja panjang besar berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan kursi-kursi bersandaran tinggi mengitarinya. Willem berlari ke sisi lain meja, namun sayang ia tak menemukan jalan keluar. Ia terjebak.

"Hah!" seru Razak penuh kemenangan. Pistolnya ia acungkan dengan penuh rasa bangga ke arah Willem, siap untuk membunuh pemuda Belanda tersebut. "Kau tak akan bisa kabur lagi sekarang, kepala tulip!"

Willem mengerang kesal ketika julukan bodoh itu terlontar dari mulut Razak. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Razak. "Kalau memang ini yang kau inginkan, baiklah. Kita saling membunuh di sini, sekarang."

Keduanya berjalan mengitari meja dengan pistol masih terangkat tinggi, mengarah ke kepala masing-masing lawan. Tak satu pun dari mereka ingin mengalah dan raut kebencian terlihat jelas di bola mata keduanya. Mereka saling berjalan mendekat hingga akhirnya mulut senjata masing-masing nyaris beradu. Keduanya berdiri berhadap-hadapan, saling melemparkan pandangan membunuh ke lawannya. Suasana begitu hening, hingga Razak mengeluarkan suatu pertanyaan.

"... Berapa sisa pelurumu?"

"Eh?" Willem mengedip-ngedip bingung. "Uhh... Sepertinya satu. Kau?"

"Aku juga satu."

Kembali kesunyian menghinggapi keduanya.

"Ini menggelikan." gumam Razak. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menurunkan pistolnya dan tertunduk lesu. "Kenapa aku begitu bersemangat untuk membunuhmu? Hanya karena kau telah membunuh kakakku..."

Willem menggeram kesal sambil memutar bola matanya ketika ia kembali disebut-sebut sebagai pembunuh Rangga. "Berapa kali harus kukatakan kalau aku bukan—"

"Untuk apa aku membunuhmu?" seru Razak lantang. "Membunuhmu hanya akan membuatmu bisa bersatu kembali dan bertemu dengan kakak lebih cepat!"

"Apa maksud—"

"Lebih baik peluru terakhir ini kugunakan untuk suatu hal yang lebih baik daripada membunuhmu. Daripada aku mempertemukan kembali dirimu dengan kakak."

Di luar dugaan Willem, Razak mengarahkan moncong senjatanya ke pelipisnya sendiri. Mata cokelat sang polisi membelalak lebar, tak percaya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh? Kau mau bunuh diri?" bentaknya, panik.

Razak tersenyum kecil. "Bukankah dengan begini aku bisa bertemu dengan kakak?" bisiknya sedih. "Bila aku tak bisa bersatu dengannya di dunia ini, biarkan aku dan dia bersama di dunia sana. Entah itu surga atau neraka, aku tak peduli. Aku tak pernah peduli dengan urusan seperti itu sebenarnya..."

"Untuk apa kau bunuh diri seperti ini, hah! Hentikan kebodohan ini!"seru Willem. Ia membidik pistolnya sendiri ke arah pistol yang digenggam Razak. Ia berniat untuk menghancurkan senjata api tersebut, tapi itu terlalu beresiko. Masih untung kalau ia hanya mengenai tangan Razak, tapi bagaimana bila ia mengenai kepalanya? Bisa gawat. "Turunkan senjatamu sekarang juga! Kau, kan, mau membunuhku! Kenapa sekarang kau malah ingin bunuh diri?"

"Karena aku tak rela melihatmu mati." geram Razak. "Bila kau mati, kau tidak perlu merasakan kehilangan lagi. Kau akan bisa bertemu dengan kakakku, hidup bahagia bersamanya, atau bereinkarnasi bersama dengannya. Apapun itu, aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau kau bertemu lagi dengan kakakku, di dunia ataupun di akhirat!" jeritnya frustrasi. Setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipinya yang memerah karena menahan amarah.

Willem hanya bisa terpaku, tak sanggup bicara. Bocah di depannya ini sungguh aneh pikirannya...

Razak menarik napas panjang, menempatkan pistolnya lebih mantap di pelipis. "Apa kau punya pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan pada kakakku? Berhubung aku akan bertemu dengannya sebentar lagi..."

"Ya." gumam Willem di antara gertakan giginya. "Katakan padanya kalau adik tololnya ini masih akan hidup untuk beberapa waktu lagi."

Sebelum Razak sempat bereaksi, Willem segera menembakkan peluru terakhirnya tepat ke badan pistol yang digenggam oleh Razak. Dalam sekejap, benda itu rusak dan terlempar dari genggaman tangan Razak ke sudut ruangan. Willem segera berlari dan merengkuh Razak yang akan berlari mengambil lagi pistolnya. Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki, Willem menahan tubuh Razak yang memberontak sambil menangis.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" jerit Razak. Air mata turun dengan derasnya dari lautan cokelat milik sang pemuda berambut hitam. "Aku mau mati! Aku mau mati! Biarkan aku kembali pada Rangga! Aku mau bertemu dengannya!"

"Hentikan semua omong kosong ini, Razak!" bentak Willem. Pemuda berambut pirang itu masih berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan tubuh Razak yang terus memberontak. "Kau pikir hanya kau saja yang sedih, hah! Aku juga! Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya, tapi bukan begini caranya!"

Perlahan-lahan gerakan memberontak Razak mulai melambat, hingga akhirnya pemuda Asia itu betul-betul berhenti memberontak. Punggungnya bergetar hebat karena menahan tangis. Terkadang nama sang kakak terdengar dari bibir pemuda tersebut, diucapkan dengan penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan.

"Razak..." gumam Willem pelan. Ia kemudian memeluk Razak erat sambil mengusap-usap helaian rambut hitam milik pemuda Asia di dalam pelukannya. Isak tangis masih terdengar dari Razak. "Sudahlah, Raz. Bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan. Aku juga merasakan kehilangan yang sama sepertimu. Kita harus bisa kuat untuk Rangga. Aku yakin ia pasti akan menangis bila melihat kita berdua saling bunuh dan saling membenci seperti sekarang ini."

Hanya isak tangis yang menjadi balasan atas perkataan Willem.

"Rangga pasti ingin melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi hidup bahagia, tanpa dendam, tanpa rasa—"

Tiba-tiba saja Razak mendorongnya ke samping, membuat tubuh tinggi tegap Willem jatuh ke dinginnya lantai granit ruang rapat _Commedia dell'Arte. _Willem hampir saja memarahi Razak yang mendorongnya dengan semena-mena seperti itu apabila ia tak mendengar bunyi letusan senjata sebanyak tiga kali. Mata cokelat sang mantan polisi membelalak lebar ketika melihat tiga titik noda merah menyebar di kaus berwarna oranye milik Razak.

"RAZAK!" seru Willem panik. Ia segera menangkap tubuh limbung Razak dan mendekapnya erat. Mata cokelatnya menatap tak percaya pada tiga buah luka tembakan di dada dan perut Razak. Darah mulai merembes, membasahi pakaian yang dikenakan sang pemuda berambut hitam.

"Sudah kuduga kalau aku harus turun tangan sendiri."

Nada suara dingin dan kejam tersebut membuat Willem mendongakkan kepalanya serta mengalihkan perhatiannya dari wajah pucat Razak. Di sana, di ambang pintu, berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut pirang memegang pistol. Moncong senjatanya masih mengeluarkan asap setelah tiga kali memuntahkan peluru. Mata hijau sang penembak menatap dengan sorot mata begitu tajam dan dingin. Ujung bibirnya tersungging sedikit, menampilkan sebuah senyuman sinis penuh kemenangan.

Mata cokelat Razak menyipit penuh benci. "K... Kau... _Il Capitano_..."

Willem menatap Razak dan Arthur bergantian dengan penuh kebingungan. _Il Capitano_? Orang yang semula kepolisian pikir sebagai pemimpin utama _Commedia dell'Arte_? Pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata hijau cemerlang ini adalah sang tangan kanan _Il Dottore_?

"Terlalu lama kau kubiarkan hidup, _Scapino_." desis Arthur. Kegembiraan dan kepuasan tampak jelas di wajah sang _Il Capitano_. "Gara-gara kau dan kakakmu itu, aku harus kehilangan _Arlecchino_. Gara-gara kalian berdua dan juga _Il Dottore_, aku harus kehilangan dia! Sekarang, demi membalaskan dendam _Arlecchino_, aku akan menghabisi kalian." Mata hijau Arthur menatap dingin sosok Razak yang sekarat dalam dekapan Willem. "Kalau begini, tinggal satu ekor lagi yang harus kubereskan."

Dahi Willem mengerenyit ketika mendengar perkataan Arthur. Kedua mata cokelatnya menatap tak percaya ke sosok _Il Capitano _yang mulai berjalan menjauh. "... Apa maksudmu tinggal satu ekor lagi?"

Langkah kaki sang pemuda Inggris terhenti ketika mendengar pertanyaan Willem. Ia kembali memutar tubuhnya dan mendengus pelan. "Tentu saja aku tinggal membunuh _Il Dottore." _jawabnya datar, seolah-olah membunuh seseorang adalah kegiatan yang wajar. "Aku sudah menghabisi _Brighella _secara tidak langsung. Tadinya aku berharap kau bisa membunuh _Scapino, _sehingga aku bisa langsung bergerak ke targetku berikutnya. Sayang, kalian berdua tak punya cukup nyali untuk saling membunuh. Lalu, aku sempat senang juga ketika melihatmu akan bunuh diri, tapi lagi-lagi harapanku pupus ketika kau, wahai polisi bodoh, melindunginya. Makanya aku memutuskan untuk turun tangan sebelum bergerak ke target berikutnya."

Pandangan penuh kebencian dan amarah terpancar jelas dari empat pasang mata berwarna cokelat. Orang brengsek yang sudah merenggut nyawa orang yang mereka cintai berdiri di depan mereka, mengakui semuanya sambil tertawa lebar. Orang brengsek yang sudah membuat Willem dan juga Razak tersiksa harus hidup tanpa Rangga.

Orang brengsek yang harus diberi pelajaran.

Orang brengsek yang harus dibunuh.

Dengan susah payah, Razak mendorong Willem menjauh dan berusaha berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang sedikit gemetar. Mengabaikan luka-luka pada tubuhnya, Razak menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati Arthur. Mata cokelatnya memancarkan kebencian yang begitu dalam dan berbahaya.

"Kau..." desisnya. "Kau bedebah yang sudah membuatku kehilangan Rangga." Ia berjalan pelan menuju salah satu laci meja dan mengambil sepucuk pistol. Sepertinya memang sengaja diletakkan di ruangan tersebut untuk berjaga-jaga apabila terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan di saat rapat.

Willem memperhatikan sosok Razak yang sedang mengambil pistol dengan sedikit takjub. Ia baru saja terkena tembakan sebanyak tiga kali di dada dan perutnya, namun masih sanggup berdiri tegak, bahkan berjalan mengambil senjata.

"Kubunuh kau." desis Razak penuh benci sambil mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah Arthur. Yang terdengar berikutnya adalah bunyi tembakan sebanyak tiga kali dari moncong senjata api di tangan Razak. Sayang, ketiganya gagal mengenai sasaran karena Arthur menghindar lebih cepat dan kabur. "Jangan lari, brengsek!" seru Razak. Mengabaikan luka di sekujur tubuhnya, pemuda berambut hitam itu mengejar Arthur yang semakin menjauh.

Didorong oleh rasa benci serta keinginan kuat untuk membalas dendam, Willem juga berlari mengejar Arthur dan Razak yang sudah pergi lebih dulu. Pemuda berambut pirang itu bisa mendengar bunyi tembakan serta sumpah serapah dan seruan mengejek. Mata cokelatnya menangkap sosok Razak dan Arthur yang berbelok di satu sudut lorong, membawa mereka bertiga ke dalam garasi mobil markas _Commedia dell'Arte_.

Razak menghentikan langkahnya tepat setelah memasuki garasi. Mata cokelatnya menatap galak ke sekeliling ruangan dimana Arthur menyembunyikan diri. Napas _Scapino _tersengal-sengal, lelah karena berlarian dan juga karena rasa sakit yang mulai menyergapinya lagi. "KELUAR KAU, DASAR PENGECUT!" Jeritannya begitu keras sampai-sampai bergaung di dalam ruangan yang luas tersebut.

Garasi markas _Commedia dell'Arte _begitu besar dengan mobil-mobil mewah berjejer rapi di dalamnya. Beberapa tampak masih ditutupi dengan kain terpal berwarna hitam, sementara beberapa mobil lainnya yang sering digunakan tampak dibiarkan tanpa penutup. Merek-merek ternama dan berkelas seperti _Mercedes Benz, Ferarri, Lamborghini, _bahkan _Bentley _dan _Rolls Royce _terlihat di dalam garasi tersebut. Beberapa tangki bensin untuk mobil-mobil tersebut juga disimpan dengan sangat apik di dalam garasi. Salah satu sisi garasi dipenuhi dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk rak penuh dengan peralatan untuk memperbaiki mobil. Sebutkan segala jenis alat yang dimiliki oleh bengkel mobil terbaik, garasi itu pasti punya. Sisi dinding lain dari garasi tersebut merupakan pintu keluar berbahan metal yang digerakan secara otomatis.

Willem menghentikan langkahnya tepat sebelum ia menabrak Razak. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena lelah berlarian. "Dimana?" tanyanya singkat pada Razak yang sudah lebih dulu sampai. "Dimana bedebah satu itu?"

Razak tidak membalas perkataan Willem. Ia menggertakkan giginya, geram dengan sosok yang ia kejar. "Kita berpencar. Kau sebelah kanan, aku ke kiri." perintahnya secara sepihak. Dan sebelum Willem sempat memprotesnya, Razak sudah berjalan ke sebelah kiri, mencari-cari Arthur. Sambil berjalan, ia mengambil satu drum penuh berisi minyak, entah untuk apa, dan kembali melanjutkan pencariannya.

Willem menarik napas sebelum memulai pencariannya. Langkahnya begitu teratur dan hati-hati dalam tiap menjejakkan kaki. Pistol tergenggam erat di tangannya, siap untuk menembak.

DOR!

Satu tembakan yang berasal entah darimana nyaris saja mengenai kepalanya. Beruntung ia segera menunduk, sehingga terhindar dari maut. Peluru yang tadinya ditujukan untuknya malah mengenai kaca salah satu mobil, menciptakan lubang pada _tempered glass _tersebut. Di tengah kepanikan sang polisi untuk menghindar serangan mendadak tersebut, ia sempat melihat sekelebat warna pirang dari balik _Mercedes Benz _warna hitam. Sosok tersebut muncul hanya sejekap dan kembali bersembunyi di balik mobil.

DOR! DOR!

Kali ini dua tembakan terdengar menggema di dalam garasi. Penghasil tembakan tersebut bukan Arthur, melainkan Razak yang berhasil mengejar Arthur dari sudut lain garasi. Pistol terangkat tinggi dan terarah lurus ke sosok _Il Capitano _yang masih bersembunyi. "Keluar kau, bedebah!" seru Razak lantang. Ia kembali menembak, membuat lubang kedua pada badan mobil berkelas tersebut. Tembakan pertamanya berhasil melubangi kaca jendela.

Arthur tidak bergerak. Ia malah sibuk merangkak dari mobil ke mobil, menghindari tembakan Razak yang semakin membabi-buta. Begitu banyak peluru ia buang dan hanya kaca-kaca mobil yang ia kenai. Sayang sekali mobil menggunakan _tempered glass, _membuat pecahannya bagaikan butiran-butiran kecil dan bukannya pecahan kaca ukuran besar nan tajam seperti cermin atau kaca rumah.

_Il Capitano _terus merangkak, menghindari serangan Razak. Situasi semakin memburuk ketika Willem memutuskan untuk ambil bagian dan ikut menembakinya, membuat serpihan kaca semakin banyak. Awalnya Arthur berencana untuk melawan balik, namun tembakan beruntun yang dilepaskan Razak ataupun Willem sangat membahayakan jiwanya. Melongokkan kepala sedikit saja dari atas kap mobil bisa membuat kepalanya berlubang karena desakan peluru. Tidak. Lebih baik ia terus merangkak, menghindar.

Nyawanya lebih penting daripada harga diri untuk saat ini.

Namun, pelarian Arthur telah berakhir. Mobil _jeep _yang masih ditutupi kain terpal warna hitam itu merupakan mobil terakhir di deretannya. Di depannya adalah deretan rak-rak yang penuh berisi peralatan dan perlengkapan bengkel. Sialnya, mobil tempat ia bersembunyi dengan rak tersebut terpisahkan oleh jarak yang cukup jauh. Dengan dua orang sebagai pemburunya dan pistol di tangan masing-masing, sudah pasti Arthur yang akan kalah. Apalagi dua-duanya sekarang dikenal sebagai penembak handal.

DOR!

"Kau sudah tak bisa kemana-mana lagi, _Il Capitano_." kata Willem dengan suaranya yang paling dingin. Begitu tak berperasaan dan tak kenal belas kasih. Moncong senjatanya masih berasap setelah memuntahkan peluru terakhir yang mengenai badan depan mobil.

Tidak akan. Arthur tidak akan menyerah begitu saja kepada dua orang ini.

Panik, Arthur mencari-cari solusi untuk kabur dari keadaan terdesak seperti itu. Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang, memompa adrenalin semakin deras ke seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak lebar, panik, ketika ia melihat sosok Razak dan juga Willem mendekat ke tempatnya bersembunyi secara perlahan-lahan. Pistol siap untuk memuntahkan kembali timah-timah panasnya. Kali ini, tubuhnya yang menjadi incaran.

Di tengah-tengah kepanikan tersebut, Arthur menemukan satu cara untuk kabur. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, ia merayap ke bawah mobil dan membidik kaki yang ada pada jangkauan matanya.

DOR!

"ARGH!" Willem menjerit kesakitan ketika tembakan tersebut mengenai kakinya. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat membuatnya jatuh terduduk di atas lantai beton garasi, tak sanggup berdiri.

Razak segera menembaki kolong mobil dimana Arthur bersembunyi. Sayang, orang yang ia incar sudah berlari menuju salah satu mobil terdepan, siap untuk kabur. "Berhenti kau, brengsek! Masih ada aku yang harus kau bunuh!" seru Razak sambil menembaki _Lamborghini _berwarna kuning yang akan dinaiki oleh Arthur.

Arthur dengan sigap membuka kunci mobil dan duduk di kursi supir. Tawa nyaring terdengar dari mulut _Il Capitano, _menertawakan musuhnya yang telah gagal membunuhnya. "Sayang sekali, _Scapino_! Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mati menggantikanku!"

Razak tidak menghiraukan seruan Arthur. Ia terus menembaki mobil tersebut hingga akhirnya...

BLAARR!

Mobil itu meledak, diselimuti oleh api berwarna merah menyala. Bukan hanya mobil itu, api segera melalap mobil-mobil yang satu deret dengan _Lamborghini _tersebut.

Di tengah suara dentuman dan ledakan mobil-mobil tersebut terdengar suara jerit kesakitan. Di samping mobil-mobil yang terbakar tersebut tampak Arthur keluar dengan susah payah dari dalam mobil dan jatuh ke atas lantai beton. Pakaiannya sudah terbakar dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya mulai melepuh karena api. Pemuda Inggris itu berteriak panik sambil berguling-guling di lantai, berusaha memadamkan api yang menjilati pakaiannya dan juga tubuhnya. Merasa bahwa menggulingkan diri di lantai dingin itu tak berguna, Arthur berdiri dari posisi telentangnya dan berlari panik mencari air.

"Air... Air..." jeritnya panik sambil berlari ke arah rak persediaan peralatan perbaikan mobil. Ia telah melupakan sama sekali keberadaan Willem dan Razak.

Pistol terarah pasti ke sosok yang masih terbalut api itu. Tanpa ragu, ditariknya pelatuk pistol, memuntahkan timah panas yang meluncur lurus menuju targetnya.

DOR!

Tembakan kali ini tepat mengenai punggung Arthur, membuatnya hilang keseimbangan. Tak sengaja, tubuhnya menabrak rak-rak berisi peralatan perbaikan mobil. Suara gaduh terjadi ketika rak kayu yang tak sanggup menahan berat tubuh Arthur patah, menjatuhkan sebagian besar isi yang ia tampung. Satu buah dongkrak mobil jatuh menimpa kepala _Il Capitano, _meremukkan tempurung kepalanya. Tangkai dari dongkrak tersebut menusuk tajam ke dalam kepalanya, merusak organ intim di balik tempurung. Beberapa linggis juga jatuh menimpa tubuh sang _Il Capitano. _Satu linggis jatuh tepat di atas matanya dan menancap dengan begitu mengerikan pada organ optik tersebut.

Razak mengamati sosok _Il Capitano _yang masih terbalut api dan sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Di belakangnya, api mulai merambat ke mobil-mobil di deretan belakang, semakin mendekati dirinya dan Willem.

Tiba-tiba, kaki Razak goyah dan hampir jatuh ke lantai. Beruntung Willem—meskipun kakinya luar biasa sakit—berhasil menangkap pemuda berambut hitam itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Rasa sakit yang semula berhasil Razak pendam kembali ke permukaan dan lebih sakit.

"Razak. Razak, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Willem, khawatir. Ia mengusap peluh yang membanjiri kening Razak. "Aku akan membawamu keluar dari sini. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi."

Dengan susah payah, Willem membopong Razak keluar dari garasi. Cukup sulit, mengingat kaki kanan sang pemuda Belanda juga cedera. Willem baru menurunkan Razak setelah berada cukup jauh dari garasi. Sayup-sayup, keduanya bisa mendengar seruan-seruan panik dari arah garasi. Sepertinya polisi atau _Commedia dell'Arte _telah menemukan garasi yang terbakar tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi, Raz?" tanya Willem.

"Aku menyiramkan bensin ke mobil-mobil di deretan depan..." gumam Razak. "Aku tahu kalau ia pasti akan mencoba kabur dengan mobil deretan paling depan. Makanya, kusiram bensin saja dan terus kutembaki sampai terjadi percikan api..."

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, hah?" desis Willem, kesal. "Kau bisa saja menyerahkan dia padaku! Aku akan membawanya ke polisi dan dia akan diberi hukuman yang pantas!"

Razak mendengus, menertawakan perkataan Willem. "Orang seperti dia paling pantas... Untuk mati seperti itu..." bisiknya pelan. Ia mengerang pelan sambil memegangi perutnya yang terluka. "... Orang seperti dia harus mati... Dan aku berharap lebih sadis... Dari yang tadi..."

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Aku menang."

Willem mengangkat kedua alis matanya, bingung dengan perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Razak. Bukan hanya itu. Mantan polisi berambut pirang ini juga tidak mengerti dengan senyum puas yang terukir di bibir Razak. Apa bocah ini menganggap pembunuhan _Il Capitano _tadi sebagai pertarungan? Adu ketangkasan atau semacamnya?

"Apa maksud—"

"Aku menang, Willem." Kembali Razak membisikkan kalimat tersebut. Kali ini terdengar lebih lemah dari yang pertama. "Aku menang. Aku yang akan bertemu dengan kakak terlebih dulu."

Kedua bola mata Willem membelalak lebar ketika mendengar perkataan Razak. Ekspresi terkejutnya itu segera tergantikan dengan ekspresi gusar. Willem lalu mencengkeram pundak Razak dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda Asia tersebut seraya berkata, "Kau ini bicara apa, hah? Kau pasti akan hidup! Kau pasti hidup! Buktinya, kau bisa mengejar _Il Capitano _dan membunuhnya sampai seperti itu. Kau pasti bisa bertahan dari tiga peluru seperti ini!"

Razak tidak merespon apa-apa. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya, terdiam.

"Ayolah, Razak!" desak Willem. "Kau pasti bisa! Kalau kau tewas, siapa yang akan merawat adik-adikmu, hah?"

Mendengar kedua adiknya disinggung, Razak membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia melirik Willem yang masih mencengkeram pundaknya. Raut kekhawatiran dan juga ketakutan tampak jelas di wajah pemuda Belanda tersebut. Entah kenapa, melihat ekspresi itu pada wajah Willem membuat Razak tersenyum kecil.

Tapi, satu ide terpikirkan di kepala Razak.

Satu ide yang ia yakin akan sangat disetujui kakaknya. Ia bahkan curiga kalau Rangga pasti akan membunuhnya berulang kali di dunia sana apabila Razak melupakan hal ini.

Sekarang. Ia harus mengucapkannya sekarang, sebelum semuanya terlambat.

"Willem..." bisik Razak pelan. "... Aku... Aku mau kau... rawat Rachel dan Raihan. Berikan kepada mereka berdua kehi... dupan yang menyenangkan. Kehidupan yang... jauh dari kesedihan seperti ini...

"Gantikan aku dan Rangga... Gantikan kami... rawat mereka... berdua..."

Willem tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ia terdiam, terpaku di tempatnya. Apa ini? Salam perpisahan? Wasiat terakhir?

Willem mengeluarkan suara tercekat ketika sebuah tangan meraih belakang kepalanya, meremas helaian rambut pirang. Detik berikutnya, tangan tersebut sudah menarik Willem mendekat hingga keningnya menyentuh kening Razak. Ia bisa merasakan tiap tarikan dan hembusan napas pemuda berambut hitam di depannya.

"Berjanji padaku... Kau akan menemukan mereka!" geram Razak. "Rawat mereka... Beri mereka kehidupan normal yang Rangga dan aku... gagal berikan. Berikan... berikan kebahagiaan..."

"Dimana—"

"Apartemen..." kata Razak sebelum Willem sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. "... Rachel dan... Raihan sudah ku... kupindahkan ke apartemen. Kau tahu, kan? Aparte... men Rangga dan aku..."

Willem mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan segera ke sana. Aku berjanji akan menjaga mereka."

Razak tersenyum simpul sebelum melepaskan cengkeramannya pada rambut Willem. Matanya terpejam dan raut kesakitan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali berbisik,

"... Katakan pada mereka... aku... dan Rangga... menyayangi mereka.

"Katakan... Katakan pada mereka... aku... minta maaf atas... semuanya..."

Jantung sudah berhenti memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh, meninggalkan tubuh itu menjadi dingin.

Tangan yang semula kokoh mencengkeram lengan pakaian Willem sekarang terkulai lemas di atas lantai marmer.

Jiwa sudah meninggalkan raga.

Meninggalkan seonggok manusia yang dulu dikenal sebagai Razak.

* * *

DOR!

Antonio merasakan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa pada dada kirinya. Dengan mata membelalak lebar, Antonio menunduk, memperhatikan apa yang telah menciptakan rasa sakit tersebut. Tangannya dengan ragu menyentuh noda merah yang perlahan-lahan mengotori kemeja biru mudanya.

Darah merah yang masih segar, mengucur dari lubang hasil tembakan pada dada kiri Antonio.

Antonio mengerang pelan dan jatuh pada lututnya. Rasa sakit menyebar dengan cepatnya ke sekujur tubuhnya. Mata hijaunya menatap tak percaya ke arah Lovino yang ternyata sama bingungnya dengan Antonio. "L... Lovi..." bisik Antonio lemah sebelum ambruk ke tanah, tak bergerak.

Lovino menatap tak percaya sosok Antonio yang ambruk di tanah, tak bergerak. Mata cokelatnya menatap ngeri saat melihat noda merah darah semakin melebar dari satu titik luka yang ada di dada kiri Antonio. "Siapa..."

"Anda tak apa-apa, _Il Dottore_?"

Lovino membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat seorang laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah senapan laras panjang dengan _scope. _Topeng berwarna cokelat tembaga terpasang, menutupi setengah wajah dari laki-laki itu.

"_Mezzetino_?" bisik Lovino, ragu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Saya mengikutinya, _Il Dottore_." jawab _Mezzetino_. Ia melepaskan topengnya dan mengambil kacamata dari saku bajunya. Ia membersihkan kacamatanya dan mengenakannya. "Ketika ia bicara tak akan datang penyergapan saat penutupan rapat, saya tahu ada tidak beres dengannya. Biasanya ia bersemangat sekali untuk ikut—apalagi memimpin—suatu penyergapan. Apalagi ini adalah _Commedia dell'Arte_."

Lovino melirik tubuh Antonio yang masih tergeletak tak bergerak di samping danau. Kembali mata hijaunya menatap _Mezzetino _yang sudah menyimpan kembali topeng keramiknya ke dalam tas pinggang warna hitamnya. "Jadi, kau mengikutinya sampai kesini?"

"Ya. Saya khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada Anda, _Il Dottore. _Makanya, saya membuntuti Antonio sampai kemari dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menghabisinya. Supaya ia tak bisa melukai Anda."

Raut khawatir dan panik masih membayang di wajah Lovino. "... Lalu, kalau kau disini, siapa yang memimpin penyergapan?"

"Saya sudah menyerahkannya pada Gilbert. Bukan masalah."

"Dan mereka tidak bermasalah dengan itu? Bagaimanapun juga kau kan... Inspekstur mereka, Roderich."

Roderich tersenyum singkat sebelum membungkuk penuh hormat. "Keselamatan Anda lebih penting daripada itu semua, _Il Dottore_."

Lovino mendengus pelan ketika mendengar perkataan Roderich. Mata cokelatnya mengerling ke Antonio yang masih terbaring lemah di atas rerumputan. Tubuh detektif tersebut masih tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Benar-benar terlihat seperti mati.

Sang _Il Dottore _berjalan mendekati tubuh kaku Antonio dan menendang perutnya pelan hanya untuk melihat apakah detektif itu benar-benar sudah mati atau belum. Antonio masih terbaring kaku meskipun sudah tiga kali Lovino menendangnya pelan. Melihat tak ada reaksi dari pemuda Spanyol tersebut, Lovino mendongak dan kembali menatap lurus Roderich. Ekspresi tak percaya terlukis jelas di wajahnya. "... Kau membunuhnya?" tanyanya, tak yakin. "Dia mati?"

"Siapapun juga akan tewas bila ditembak tepat di dada kirinya, _Il Dottore_." sahut Roderich enteng. "_Il Dottore, _akan lebih baik bila kita segera kembali ke markas. Berdasarkan pemberitahuan dari pihak kepolisian, mereka sudah berhasil membunuh _Tartaglia _dan _Pulcinella. _Bahkan mereka berhasil menangkap _Sandrone_."

Lovino masih tak percaya. Mata cokelatnya berkali-kali mengerling ke arah Antonio. Ia tak sanggup mempercayai bahwa Antonio tewas dengan mudahnya. Ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia rencanakan. Tidak seharusnya Antonio tewas. Tidak seharusnya _Mezzetino _berada di sini. Tempat ini seharusnya menjadi kuburan baginya. Atau bagi Antonio.

Mungkin, dengan kematian Antonio ini merupakan pertanda bahwa Lovino masih harus merawat dua anak itu sebagai penebusan atas apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Rangga...

"Baiklah." kata Lovino. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menyarungkan kembali pistol ke sela sabuk. "Aku akan mengambil mantel dan kunci mobilku dulu. Setelah itu, kita segera menuju markas."

_Mezzetino _mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti Lovino kembali ke rumah kayu tersebut. Keduanya meninggalkan tubuh Antonio, terkapar di atas rumput yang dingin di tepi danau.

Mereka berdua tak menyadari ketika jemari berwarna kecokelatan berkedut dari sela-sela rerumputan.

Mereka tak menyadari sama sekali saat sebuah tangan menyelinap pelan tanpa suara, meraih pistol yang terjatuh di rumput.

Mereka tak menyadari sama sekali ketika sesosok tubuh yang semula terkulai lemas tak bergerak di tanah mulai bangkit. Pistol teracung lurus ke targetnya.

DOR!

Lovino memutar tubuhnya cepat, terkejut dengan bunyi tembakan yang menggema, membelah keheningan danau. Di belakangnya, Roderich jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah sambil memegangi perutnya yang tertembak. Darah mulai merembes, membasahi kain katun berwarna hitam tersebut. Erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut sang _sniper _sebelum ia jatuh ke tanah, pingsan.

Mata cokelat Lovino menatap bingung sosok anak buahnya yang tumbang. Siapa yang bisa menembaknya seperti ini? Satu-satunya orang yang berada di area tersebut selain dirinya dan Roderich adalah...

"Beruntung aku memakai rompi anti peluru di balik kemejaku." ucap sebuah suara, bangga. "Dan aku tak percaya kalian berdua bisa terjebak oleh bungkus saos tomat yang kusimpan di saku ini. Padahal, rencananya saos tomatnya mau kubawa pulang ke rumah sebagai persediaan."

Di sana, di tepi danau, berdiri Antonio Carriedo dengan gagahnya. Pistol di tangan kanan dan teracung lurus ke arah Lovino. Wajahnya menampilkan seulas senyum penuh rasa bangga dan kepercayaan. Noda merah yang semula Lovino sangka sebagai noda darah masih terlihat begitu nyata di dada kiri sang pemuda Spanyol itu.

Lovino terkekeh pelan setelah beberapa lama terdiam. "Ternyata kebiasaan lamamu untuk membawa pulang bungkus tomat dari kantor ke rumah masih berlaku hingga sekarang, ya."

"_Old habbits die hard_." ucap Antonio sambil mengangkat kedua pundaknya, enteng. Sepasang bibirnya masih membentuk satu lengkungan di kedua sudutnya. "Sewaktu aku merasakan nyeri di dada karena peluru, aku sempat curiga ada sesuatu yang salah. Aku sempat terkejut juga melihat noda merah di dadaku. Kukira pelurunya berhasil menembus rompi anti peluru yang kukenakan, tapi ternyata itu hanya merobek bungkus tomat yang kusimpan di kantung dada."

"Lalu, kalau kau memang tidak mati, kenapa kau sengaja ambruk ke tanah seperti itu?"

"Karena kalau aku tidak terlihat mati seperti itu, aku tak akan pernah tahu seperti apa sosok _Mezzetino_. Dan ternyata..." Antonio melirik sedih sosok Roderich yang tergeletak pingsan tak jauh dari tempat Lovino berdiri. "Ternyata dia adalah atasanku sendiri. Tak heran kenapa _Commedia dell'Arte _selalu bisa meloloskan diri, bagaimanapun kami para polisi berusaha mengepung kalian."

Lovino mendengus kesal. Kedua mata cokelatnya menatap Antonio dengan tatapan yang begitu tajam dan dalam. Seolah-olah pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu ingin menciptakan sebuah lubang besar di kepala Antonio hanya dengan pandangan matanya. "Sekarang, kau mau apa? Mau membunuhku?"

Tak ada reaksi balasan apapun dari Antonio. Detektif bermata zamrud itu hanya terdiam dengan senjata terangkat tinggi, siap menembak. Tubuhnya sendiri berdiri kaku, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bergerak kemanapun. Bukan hanya Antonio yang terpaku di tempatnya, tapi juga Lovino. Pemimpin _Commedia dell'Arte _itu hanya berdiri di tepi tangga menuju teras pondok, menanti balasan dari Antonio. Tak sedikitpun jemarinya bergesekan dengan pistol yang masih tersemat di sabuknya.

"Ambil senjatamu, Lovi." kata Antonio. "Mari kita lanjutkan lagi duel yang sempat tertunda."

"Kalau itu maumu."

Perlahan-lahan, Lovino meraih pistolnya, mencabut senjata berbahan metal tersebut dari lingkar pinggangnya. Tangan kanannya dengan pasti dan yakin terangkat, membidik sasarannya. Ia hanya melihat satu titik. Satu titik fatal yang akan membuat musuhnya jatuh tersungkur, darah mengucur deras dari kepala, dan nyawa meninggalkan raga.

Hanya butuh satu tembakan untuk mengakhiri duel ini.

Satu tembakan pamungkas yang dulu Lovino ajarkan pada Rangga.

Tembakan telak tepat di antara mata korban.

"Kau sudah siap, Lovi?" tanya Antonio lembut. Pistolnya juga diarahkan ke titik yang sama dengan Lovino.

Lovino terdiam sesaat sebelum menyahut dengan yakin, "Ya."

"Pada hitungan ketiga."

Dua orang saling berdiri berhadapan, pistol teracung pada musuh.

Peluru siap dimuntahkan, melubangi kepala sang mantan terkasih.

"Satu."

Penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri kedua membidik.

Hanya butuh satu tembakan.

"Dua."

Satu, dan semuanya akan berarkhir.

Satu tembakan yang akan mengakhiri penderitaan mereka.

"Ti—"

DOR!

Antonio menjauhkan pistolnya dari sasaran. Kedua mata hijaunya membalalak terkejut ketika mendengar suara letusan senjata. Ia belum selesai menghitung sampai tiga. Lagipula, tembakan yang barusan terjadi bukan berasal darinya ataupun dari Lovino. Tembakan barusan berasal dari tempat lain. Tepatnya dari dalam sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah marun yang baru saja berhenti. Kaca _rayban _diturunkan hingga batas maksimal, menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut putih keperakan dengan mata rubi bersinar terang di tengah malam. _Handgun _tergenggam erat di kedua tangannya dengan kepulan asap keluar dari moncongnya.

Pemuda itulah yang baru saja menembak. Ia begitu terburu-buru untuk menembak, bahkan mesin mobil tak sempat ia matikan terlebih dulu. Suara gerung mesin terdengar jelas dari mobil _sport _tersebut.

Antonio menatap ke arah pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya sekaligus bingung. "... Gilbert?" desisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya, bingung.

"Membantumu." balas Gilbert. Pemuda Jerman itu keluar dari mobilnya, tergesa-gesa, dengan pistol masih tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. Mata rubinya menatap Antonio dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, mencari-cari luka pada tubuh Antonio barang sedikitpun. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika melihat noda merah di dada kiri Antonio. Panik, Gilbert merengkuh pundak Antonio dan memperhatikan noda merah seperti darah tersebut. "Kau... Kau terluka? Dia menembakmu?" tanyanya panik.

Antonio menggeleng pelan dan mendorong Gilbert menjauh. "Tidak. Aku menggunakan rompi anti peluru. Noda merah ini tomat bungkusan yang kuambil saat makan siang di kantin tadi siang."

Sebelum Gilbert memaksa Antonio masuk ke dalam mobil dan membawanya ke rumah sakit, sang detektif Spanyol mendorong Gilbert menjauh. "Lovi." bisik Antonio. Mata hijaunya yang tampak penuh kekhawatiran terus terarah pada Lovino yang berlutut sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang berdarah. Sepertinya tembakan yang dilontarkan oleh Gilbert berhasil mengenai tangan Lovino.

Antonio berjalan menghampiri Lovino perlahan-lahan dan penuh kewaspadaan. Siapa tahu pemimpin _Commedia dell'Arte _ini mempunyai senjata tersembunyi yang bisa ia gunakan sewaktu-waktu musuh berada di dekatnya. "Lovi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Antonio dengan nada suara lembut. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, ingin menyentuh pundak Lovino dan menenangkan pemuda Italia tersebut.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Lovino kasar. Mata cokelatnya mendelik tajam dan tangan kirinya masih menggenggam tangan kanannya yang terluka berdarah-darah. Sepertinya peluru yang dimuntahkan oleh _handgun _Gilbert hanya menyerempet tangan Lovino dan bukannya bersarang di dalam daging. "Kau sudah menang. Kenapa kau tidak pergi saja dengan Gilbert, hah!"

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu, Lovino. Tanganmu butuh perawatan med—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG, BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Suara bentakan Lovino terdengar begitu keras di tengah-tengah kesunyian, mengagetkan Antonio dan juga Gilbert yang berada di dekatnya.

Lovino menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan sedikit perasaannya yang sedang berkecamuk. "Biarkan aku sendiri. Biarkan aku tewas di tempat ini karena kehabisan darah. Biarkan aku membusuk di sini, dimakan oleh waktu. Biarkan aku sendiri."

Nada suara Lovino terdengar begitu sedih. Terlalu sedih sampai-sampai Antonio tergerak untuk merendahkan tubuh dan memeluk Lovino erat. Disandarkannya kepala Lovino ke pundaknya dan dengan gerakan tangan yang lembut, Antonio mengelus-elus rambut cokelat tua tersebut. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Lovi... Kumohon, jangan berkata seperti itu lagi..." bisiknya lirih, masih mengelus rambut cokelat Lovino.

Beberapa saat Lovino terdiam hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan berbisik, "Ini yang aku inginkan, Antonio. Ini yang kuinginkan."

"Tidak. Jangan bicara seperti itu, Lovino. Kumohon, jangan..." pinta Antonio. Nada suaranya sedikit tertahan. "Kau tidak akan kubiarkan mati di sini. Gilbert." Antonio mendongak, menatap sahabat yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi kekasihnya. Dengan sorot mata memohon, Antonio berkata, "Gilbert, kita harus mengantarkan Lovino ke rumah sakit terdekat. Kumohon."

"Lalu Roderich bagaimana?" tanya Gilbert sambil menunjuk Roderich yang masih terbaring pingsan di tanah.

Antonio mengerang pelan, kesal karena ia melupakan Roderich yang masih pingsan di samping mereka. Ia ingin membiarkan mata-mata itu di tempat ini, mati karena kehabisan darah. Toh, Antonio yakin pemuda berambut hitam berkacamata itu pasti sudah kehilangan cukup darah. "Umm... Bawa saja. Kumohon, kita harus segera membawa Lovi ke rumah sakit terdekat."

Gilbert mengangguk mengerti. Meskipun berat hati, ia berjalan menuju mobilnya dan membuka pintu belakang. Beberapa barang yang tergeletak berantakan di kursi belakang ia bereskan terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya ia agak keberatan karena harus mengantar Lovino, apalagi setelah melihat sikap Antonio yang sangat perhatian kalau menyangkut Lovino. Tapi, ia sendiri tak mungkin membiarkan Lovino, sang anggota inti dan paling penting _Commedia dell'Arte _tewas begitu saja. Memang perintah langsung dari Inspektur Jendral untuk menghabisi mereka, tapi ada catatan khusus yaitu apabila mereka melawan. Akan lebih baik kalau melumpuhkan mereka seperti ini dan membawa mereka ke kepolisian untuk diinterogasi.

Demi kepolisian, Gilbert harus mau mengantar Lovino ke rumah sakit.

Tapi...

"Aku tak mau." gumam Lovino lemah sambil mendorong tubuh Antonio menjauh. Ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindari cengkeraman tangan Antonio yang terus mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil _sport _berwarna merah yang dikendarai Gilbert. "Biarkan aku sendiri di sini. Aku mau di sini saja..."

"Tapi, Lovino, lukamu tidak akan sembuh kalau kau biarkan begitu saja..." kata Antonio. Sorot matanya menggambarkan kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang sangat jelas. "Ayolah. Ikut aku dan Gilbert ke rumah sakit. Kami juga akan membawa Roderich."

"Hah. Rumah sakit." dengus Lovino, mengejek. "Setelah rumah sakit, apa? Kau mau menjebloskanku ke penjara, kan? Maaf, aku lebih memilih mati mengenaskan daripada harus menghabiskan seumur hidupku di penjara. Lebih baik akuk mati dengan cara paling sadis yang pernah diketahui umat manusia daripada harus menerima hukuman mati dari pengadilan."

"Tapi..."

"Inilah tujuanku memanggilmu kemari, Antonio." ucap Lovino pelan. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Antonio pada kedua matanya. Seulas senyum kecil terukir di bibir tipis sang pemuda Italia. Senyum tulus pertama yang Lovino berikan di malam itu. Senyum indah yang sudah lama tak terlihat oleh Antonio. "Ini adalah balasan atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang telah kubuat."

"Lovi—"

"Aku ingin mati, Antonio."

"Lovi, jangan bicara begitu... Kumohon..."

"Biarkan aku mati."

"Lovino, hentikan omong kosong ini dan ikut aku ke rumah sakit..."

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan hidupku di _chapter _ini, Antonio." gumam Lovino. Pemuda Italia itu berhasil mendorong Antonio menjauh lalu berjalan mundur, semakin menghindari Antonio. "Ceritaku sudah tamat. Selesai. Sejarah."

"Lovino, jangan berbuat bodoh. Kumohon..."

Lovino mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap sendu langit malam di musim gugur. Bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip, sahut menyahut. "Biarkan aku mati dan memperoleh kebahagianku.

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya lagi, entah di surga ataupun neraka."

Dengan gerakan tangan yang begitu cepat, Lovino membungkuk dan mengambil pistol yang sempat ia jatuhkan. Ia segera menempatkan moncong senjata tepat di bawah dagunya, menatap sedih Antonio yang berteriak panik, memaksanya untuk menjauhkan benda berbahaya itu dari tubuhnya.

"Gantikan aku merawat dua anak itu." bisik Lovino lirih. "Katakan pada mereka, aku minta maaf.

"Maaf, karena sudah membuat hidup mereka bagaikan di neraka.

"Dan katakan pada mereka, aku tak pernah membenci mereka. Aku tak pernah membenci Rangga. Perintah untuk membunuhnya adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kulakukan dan aku menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal.

"Aku menyesal sudah membunuh orang yang kucintai."

Dan Lovino pun menarik pelatuk pistol. Timah panas menghujam dari bawah kepalanya, menembus melalui rahang bawah dan melewati rongga mulut untuk kemudian bersarang di otak besarnya. Sinar pucat rembulan menyorot cipratan darah yang menodai hijaunya rerumputan. Noda darah juga tampak pada beberapa tiang penyangga atap pondok yang berwarna cokelat muda. Sebagaian lantai beranda pondok juga mulai berubah warna dari cokelat muda menjadi merah darah.

Darah segar yang masih hangat.

"_Lovino, kau ingat apa yang Papa ajarkan padamu mengenai teknik menembak?"_

"_Ya. Aku masih ingat."_

"_Dimana kita harus menembak sehingga musuh cepat tewas dan kau tak perlu mendengarkan jerit kesakitan atau permohonan ampunnya?"_

"_Di kepala. Tepat di tengah-tengah antara mata kiri dan kanan. Peluru akan langsung menembus tengkorak dan bersarang di otak besar, merusak sistem saraf pada tubuh korban."_

"_Dan bila kau menginginkan kematian yang cepat untuk dirimu sendiri? Dimana kau harus menembak?"_

"_Tepat di kepala. Bisa melalui pelipis, kening, atau melalui rahang bawah."_

"_Kalau kau harus memilih dari tiga opsi tersebut, mana yang kau pilih?"_

"_Rahang bawah."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Karena dengan meletakkan senjata di bawah rahang, kepala kita akan mendongak. Tatapan mata kita tajam, lurus ke depan. Posisi ini membuat kita terlihat begitu berani dan gagah. Tak takut mati. Siap untuk mati._

"_Kelak, bila aku harus mati, aku ingin mati dengan tembakan seperti ini._

"_Tembakan yang dilakukan dengan penuh rasa bangga._

"_Tembakan yang dilakukan atas dasar keinginan sendiri yang sudah muak dengan dunia._

"_Tembakan terakhir yang begitu membanggakan, penuh rasa percaya diri._

"_Aku ingin mati dengan penuh kebanggaan, dengan dagu terangkat tinggi_

"_Aku ingin mati terhormat."_

Dan itulah yang ia lakukan. Mati terhormat dengan dagu terangkat tinggi. Tangan memegang pistol dengan yakin.

Kematian sempurna bagi pemipin yang sempurna.

**The End**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Willem van der Plast mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali ketika berkas matahari menerpa kedua matanya. Suara erangan pelan menandakan pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai tersadar dari tidur pulasnya. Mimpi yang ia lihat perlahan-lahan mulai menipis dan akhirnya menghilang.

Mimpi...

Berkali-kali ia selalu memimpikan hal yang sama. Tentang seorang pemuda berambut hitam ikal dengan mata abu-abu yang begitu menarik namun penuh misteri. Senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda dan begitu menggoda. Pemuda itu berdiri di tepi pantai, memunggungi matahari terbenam. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah Willem, seperti mengajaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Willem tak pernah bisa mendengar apa yang dibisikan oleh pemuda itu. Rentetan kata yang terjalin dalam kalimat singkat hanya diucapkan tanpa suara.

Betapa Willem merindukan suaranya. Suara lembut yang biasanya melontarkan kalimat mengejek dan sindiran tajam kepadanya.

Betapa Willem merindukan Rangga.

Sudah lewat dari seminggu sejak kepolisian menyergap markas _Commedia dell'Arte_. Beberapa anggotanya berhasil ditangkap, namun sayangnya mereka tak tahu banyak mengenai pemimpin-pemimpinnya yang melarikan diri. _Sandrone, _salah satu anggota teratas dari _Commedia dell'Arte _yang berhasil mereka tangkap tak pernah berhasil mereka interogasi. Perempuan Belarus itu langsung menggigit lidahnya sampai putus ketika digiring masuk ke dalam mobil patroli. Ia dinyatakan tewas karena kekurangan darah ketika sampai di rumah sakit. Pemimpin-pemimpin lainnya seperti _Scaramuccia _ataupun _Burrattino _tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Berdasarkan arsip keanggotaan yang ditemukan oleh kepolisian di ruang kerja _Il Dottore, _sebanyak 12 jajaran tiinggi _Commedia _tak ada satupun yang berhasil masuk ke ruang interogasi.

_Pulcinella. _Tewas dalam baku tembak bersama Francis di atap rumah.

_Tartaglia. _Tewas.

_Sandrone. _Bunuh diri ketika akan ditangkap.

_Arlecchino. _Berdasarkan data yang ditemukan polisi, ia dibunuh oleh _Il Dottore _atas kelalaiannya.

_Scaramuccia. _Menghilang entah kemana.

_Pantalone. _Menghilang.

_Il Capitano. _Ditemukan tewas di garasi mobil dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Tempurung kepala pecah, mata tertusuk, dan luka bakar parah di sekujur tubuhnya.

_Burrattino. _Hilang.

_Scapino. _Tewas dengan tiga luka tembakan di dada dan perutnya.

_Mezzetino. _Tewas bunuh diri dengan menembak kepalanya, tepat ketika polisi datang untuk menangkapnya.

_Brighella. _Tewas dibunuh oleh _Mezzetino, _tepat setelah keluar dari gedung pengadilan.

_Il Dottore. _Tewas bunuh diri dengan menembak kepalanya sendiri.

Entah Willem harus bahagia atau tidak dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Francis padanya. Tak satupun dari anggota tertinggi _Commedia dell'Arte _berhasil mereka tangkap. Memang penyergapan tersebut tidak rugi sama sekali. Polisi berhasil mendapatkan berkas-berkas penting mengenai perdagangan serta kontak-kontak yang dimiliki oleh _Commedia. _Dengan mudah, polisi melacak keberadaan _supplier _dan pengedar serta pembelinya, lalu menjebloskan mereka semua ke penjara.

Tapi, tak satupun pemimpinnya tertangkap.

Berdasarkan apa yang Willem dengar baru-baru ini dari Francis, kepolisian sedang berusaha untuk menemukan para anggota _Commedia dell'Arte _yang kabur, menghilang entah kemana. Meskipun pemuda Perancis itu ragu kalau mereka akan bisa menemukan _Burrattino, Pantalone, _dan juga _Scaramuccia. _

"_Broer?_" Suara lembut seorang perempuan terdengar dari balik pintu kamar tidur Willem, diikuti dua ketukan lembut. "_Broer, _kau sudah bangun?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Willem, perempuan itu membuka pintu dan mengintip ke dalam kamar. Rambut pirang yang serupa dengan Willem tampak melingkari wajah manisnya dengan pita berwarna hijau cemerlang terikat di kepalanya. Mata hijaunya tampak begitu gembira dan antusias. "Ah, kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kukira kau masih tidur. Ayo, bantu aku menyiapkan makan siang!"

Willem mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan ucapan adik perempuannya itu. "Makan siang? Bukannya ini masih pagi?"

Bela berkacak pinggang dan mendengus kesal. "Masih pagi, katamu?" Dengan langkah-langkah panjang, perempuan itu berjalan menuju jendela besar yang masih tertutupi tirai. Tangannya dengan cepat menyingkapkan tirai-tirai tersebut, membiarkan cahaya matahari terik memasuki ruangan. "Ini sudah siang, tahu!" kata Bela, merengut. "Kau sudah melewatkan sarapan. Kau tidak boleh melewatkan makan siang kali ini!"

Willem mendengus pelan dan terkekeh. "Aku tak masalah kalau harus melewatkan _poffertjes_-mu yang tidak enak itu."

Bela menjulurkan lidah mengejek ke arah kakaknya. "Kau rugi. Yang memasak sarapan tadi pagi adalah Nando. Sekarang, giliranku untuk memasak makan siang." Bela kemudian mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari saku apronnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau mendapat surat dari Antonio."

"Oh, ya? Mana?" kata Willem seraya mengulurkan tangannya, meminta surat tersebut dari Bela.

Sebelum Willem sempat menyentuh sedikitpun surat tersebut, Bela menjauhkan amplop surat dari jangkauan tangan Willem. Perempuan berambut pirang itu malah melemparkan handuk berwarna biru tua ke kepala Willem sambil berkata, "Kau baru boleh membaca surat ini setelah mandi. Dan kalau sudah mandi, segera ke dapur dan bantu aku memasak."

Willem hanya bisa mengerang pelan sambil berjalan malas ke arah kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Willem untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang sanggup berlama-lama di dalam kamar mandi. Ia sibuk mengeringkan rambut pirangnya dengan handuk seraya berjalan menuju dapur untuk menemani sang adik memasak. Willem kemudian merobohkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi bar, menghadap langsung pada sosok Bela yang sedang memotong-motong bahan makanan di _counter _dapur. Bunyi pisau beradu dengan talenan terdengar nyaring.

"Mana suratku?" tanya Willem, masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Itu, di atas koran." sahut Bela sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke sisi sebelah kanan Willem dimana koran dan surat itu berada.

Willem mengambil surat tersebut. Penasaran, dibukanya surat tersebut.

_¡Hola, Willem!_

_Bagaimana kabarmu? Masih di Lisbon mengunjungi adikmu, kan? Katakan kalau kau masih di situ dan belum pulang ke Amsterdam. Kalau iya, berarti aku salah kirim, dong?_

_Ah, apapun._

_Aku hanya ingin mengabarkan kalau semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja di sini. Aku dan Gilbert baru saja sampai di Madrid untuk berlibur. Setelah apa yang kita alami seminggu ini, akhirnya kepolisian memberiku libur dua minggu. Otakku terlalu lelah kalau harus dipaksa mencari para anggota yang tersisa._

_Cukup tentangku. Bagaimana dengan kau, Will? Terakhir kita bertemu, kau terlihat begitu sedih dan semakin pendiam. Kau bahkan menjauh dariku, Gilbert, dan juga Francis. Kita masih berteman, kan? Kau jarang membalas _email_ dariku. Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Jangan membuatku khawatir begini... Tidak baik kalau kau terus berduka selama ini. Dia juga pasti tidak akan senang melihatmu terus sedih._

_Ah, maaf kalau suratku ini malah mengingatkanmu pada kejadian yang kurang menyenangkan. Tujuan utamaku mengirim ini hanya untuk memberikan kabar tentangku dan menanyakan kabarmu. Kalau kau ada waktu, berkunjunglah kemari! Akan kuajak kau keliling Madrid! _

_Antonio C._

_P.S.: Bilang pada kakakku untuk pulang ke Madrid. Dia terlalu lama di Lisbon._

_P.P.S.: Bagaimana kabar anak-anak?_

Willem melipat kembali surat tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Wajahnya tampak begitu sedih sepanjang surat. Memang benar apa yang dituliskan Antonio di surat. Willem jarang sekali berkumpul bersama dengan _The Bad Touch Trio. _Willem tak pernah bertemu dengan mereka bertiga, bahkan setelah penyergapan. Ditambah lagi, kontak terakhir yang dilakukan oleh Willem pada Antonio ketika ia menjemput Rachel dan Raihan dari apartemen Rangga.

"Jadi," Bela berjalan ke samping Willem dengan sepiring penuh _pancake _di tangan kanannya. Senyum kecil mengembang di bibir. "Apa isi suratnya?"

"Antonio hanya mengabarkan kalau dia dan Gilbert sedang berada di Madrid." sahut Willem. Ia kemudian mengambil garpu dan pisau, siap untuk memakan hidangannya.

"Wah, berarti dekat, dong!" ucap Bela, senang. "Bagaimana kalau kita minta dia untuk mengunjungi kita suatu hari nanti? Lisbon dan Madrid tidak terlalu jauh, kan?"

Sebelum Willem sempat merespon apapun atas pernyataan Bela, terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka dan derap kaki terdengar semakin mendekat ke dapur. Suara-suara anak kecil tertawa-tawa riang terdengar jelas.

"Mama Bela!" Suara seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan terdengar begitu ceria, disambung dengan tawa riang serta lompatan penuh semangat dua orang anak kecil ke pelukan Bela. Rambut hitam keduanya tampak bergoyang-goyang mengikuti gerakan tubuh mereka yang dinamis.

Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat tua berjalan santai memasuki dapur sambil tertawa. Ia meletakkan mantelnya ke atas meja dapur dan berjalan mendekati Bela. Mata hijaunya menatap penuh kasih perempuan berambut pirang sebahu itu sebelum merunduk dan mengecup bibir lembut Bela. "Hai." sapanya lembut dengan suaranya yang berat. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya.

Bela tertawa pelan sebelum mendekatkan diri dan mencium laki-laki itu di bibir.

Wilem mengerang kesal ketika melihat tingkah laku dua orang itu. "Aku tidak peduli kalian berdua baru menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi tolong jangan mesra-mesraan di depan mataku." keluhnya sambil memasukkan sepotong _pancake _ke dalam mulutnya dengan sangar.

"Om Willem!" seru dua anak kecil sambil tertawa senang dan berlari ke arah Willem. Sebelum Willem sempat menghindar, keduanya sudah melompat dan memeluk erat Willem. "Om Willem sudah bangun!"

"Oi, oi, oi!" gumam Willem. Ia berusaha melepaskan lingkaran tangan dua orang anak itu dari lehernya. "Berapa kali kukatakan untuk memanggilku dengan sebuatan 'Kakak' saja, kan? Rachel? Raihan?"

Rachel dan Raihan hanya tertawa riang. Keduanya masih bergelayutan di leher dan tangan Willem, memberatkan sang pemuda Belanda itu.

"Habis, Om kakaknya Mama Bela, sih." kata Rachel sambil tersenyum lebar. Mata abu-abunya tampak begitu cerah dan berkilau oleh kebahagiaan. "Jadi, harus dipanggil Om, dong!"

'Tapi, aku dulu pacar kakakmu, tahu...' gerutu Willem dalam hati. Entah kenapa, panggilan 'Om' itu membuatnya merasa seperti om-om senang yang memacari bocah yang jauh lebih muda darinya.

Tapi, kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Rangga memang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya...

"Sudah, sudah." kata sang laki-laki berambut cokelat sambil tertawa. "Ayo, kalian berdua ke kamar dan ganti pakaian. Setelah itu, kita makan siang, ya."

"Baik, Papa Nando!" ucap Rachel dan Raihan, kompak. Tanpa perlu dikomadoi dua kali, dua orang anak itu segera melompat turun dari pangkuan Willem dan berlari-lari riang menuju kamar masing-masing. Tawa ceria terdengar dari keduanya.

Mata cokelat Willem menatap kepergian dua anak itu dengan wajah sedih.

Tepat setelah Razak menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, Willem segera pergi menuju apartemen yang telah disebutkan oleh Razak, tempat dimana Rachel dan Raihan berada. Willem ingat betul bagaimana ekspresi penuh harap yang terpasang jelas di wajah keduanya sewaktu pemuda berambut pirang itu datang. Ia juga ingat betul ketika raut kekecewaan di wajah mereka ketika mendapati orang yang datang tidak sesuai dengan harapan.

"_Mana kakak? Mana?"_

Willem ingat betul pertanyaan yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut dua anak itu. Keduanya menanyakan langsung dengan penuh kekhawatiran keberadaan kakak mereka. Sulit sekali bagi Willem untuk pura-pura tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahwa Razak sedang ada urusan penting dan harus pergi dalam jangka waktu yang cukup panjang.

"_Menyusul ke tempat Kak Rangga, ya?"_

Lagi, Willem hanya bisa mengangguk dalam bisu ketika dua anak itu menanyakan hal tersebut. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan suara enggan keluar dari mulutnya. Yang ingin keluar malah air mata yang mulai menggenangi bola mata cokelatnya. Dengan suara yang bergetar, Willem membujuk keduanya untuk ikut dengannya.

Demi sumpah dan janjinya pada Rangga serta Razak, Willem membawa pergi dua anak tersebut jauh dari masa lalu mereka. Tapi, satu pertanyaan besar muncul.

Siapa yang bisa merawat mereka? Jelas Willem tak sanggup membesarkan dua orang anak seorang diri. Selain itu, tak pantas rasanya kalau dua orang anak kecil tak pernah merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang utuh. Selama ini, mereka tak pernah memiliki keluarga seperti apa adanya. Tak ada sosok ibu, tak ada sosok ayah. Satu-satunya sosok yang menjadi panutan mereka adalah kakak-kakak mereka yang sekarang juga sudah tak ada.

Bukankah hidup normal bagi dua orang anak kecil adalah hidup bahagia di tengah hangatnya keluarga yang lengkap, dengan ayah dan ibu yang menyayangi mereka?

Itulah sebabnya mengapa Rachel dan Raihan bisa berada di rumah Bela dan Fernando. Dua orang kasmaran yang baru saja menikah beberapa bulan lalu itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Keduanya segera mengiyakan tawaran Willem untuk merawat Rachel dan Raihan dengan begitu antusias. Tentu saja. Beberapa hari sebelum Willem menghubungi keduanya, Bela mengalami keguguran karena rahimnya yang lemah. Dokter kandungan sudah memvonisnya tidak akan bisa mempunyai anak dengan kondisi rahim seperti itu. Dan ketika Willem menawari mereka untuk merawat dua orang anak, Bela dan Fernando langsung menyatakan kesanggupan mereka dengan begitu bersemangat.

Itulah alasan mengapa Rachel dan Raihan sekarang bisa berada di Lisbon, di rumah Fernando dan Bela.

Willem sendiri berada di Lisbon untuk mengawasi apakah dua anak yang dititipkan kepadanya itu benar-benar bahagia. Pertama kali Willem membawa Rachel dan Raihan ke rumah Bela, mereka tampak ketakutan. Keduanya menyembunyikan tubuh mungil mereka di balik tubuh tinggi besar Willem, menatap takut dan was-was ke arah Bela maupun Fernando. Khawatir kalau Rachel dan juga Raihan tidak betah di rumah itu, Willem memutuskan untuk menginap beberapa hari. Hanya untuk memastikan bahwa keduanya betah untuk tinggal di sana. Tadinya, bila dalam jangka waktu sebulan mereka masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekitar dan kehidupan baru mereka, Willem akan membawa mereka pulang ke rumahnya lalu merawat keduanya dengan tangannya sendiri. Itu sudah janjinya kepada Rangga dan Razak bahwa ia akan memberikan kehidupan dan rumah yang nyaman bagi keduanya. Ia tak mungkin meninggalkan Rachel dan Raihan di tempat yang tak nyaman bagi keduanya. Bila iya, Willem akan melanggar janjinya pada Rangga dan juga Razak.

Tapi ternyata kebaikan hati Bela dan juga Fernando berhasil menarik dua anak itu dari benteng ketakutan mereka. Belum ada seminggu, keduanya sudah begitu akrab dengan Bela dan Fernando. Mereka bahkan sudah mulai nyaman memanggil dua orang tua angkatnya itu Papa dan Mama. Mereka selalu tertawa dan tersenyum ceria sekarang. Tak ada lagi raut khawatir, takut, dan juga kesedihan di wajah mereka.

Mereka sudah bahagia.

Willem sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Hei, Nando." Suara manis Bela memecahkan lamunan Willem. Pemuda Belanda itu mendongak dan melihat Bela tersenyum antusias ke arah suaminya. "Adikmu ada di Madrid sekarang bersama Gilbert. Bagaimana kalo kita undang dia kemari? Lagipula, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan Rachel dan Raihan, kan?"

Fernando menaikkan sebelah alis matanya. "Antonio di Madrid? Sedang apa dia?"

"Katanya, sih, liburan. Atau kita saja yang menyusul mereka ke Madrid? Sudah lama kita tidak mengunjungi orang tuamu. Sekalian kita ajak Rachel dan Raihan! Biarkan mereka bertemu dengan kakek dan nenek mereka! Ya?" ucap Bela semangat. Ia menggamit lengan kanan Fernando dan bergelayutan manja.

Fernando hanya tertawa melihat tingkah istrinya itu. "Iya, iya. Nanti kita ke Madrid. Kebetulan, akhir minggu ini ada libur tiga hari. Sampai kapan Antonio di Madrid?"

"Entahlah. _Broer_," panggil Bela. Mata hijaunya menatap Willem yang masih duduk santai di _counter _dapur. "Berapa lama Antonio di Madrid?"

"Dia bilang, sih, dia dan Gilbert mendapat libur selama dua minggu dari kepolisian. Entah berapa lama dia mau menghabiskan liburannya di Madrid. Kalian berdua tahu Antonio, kan. Tak bisa lepas dari pekerjaan." sahut Willem sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia kemudian menyesap teh yang tadi dihidangkan oleh Bela.

"Kalau begitu, kita pasti sempat menyusulnya!" seru Bela gembira. Mata hijaunya kembali menatap suaminya dengan penuh harap. "Aku yakin Rachel dan Raihan pasti akan senang untuk bertemu dengan orang tuamu. Antonio juga!"

Willem tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Bela yang sibuk merencanakan perjalanan mereka ke Madrid serta siapa saja yang harus mereka kunjungi di sana. Berkali-kali perempuan manis berambut pirang itu mengucapkan betapa ia tak sabar memperkenalkan anak-anak angkatnya kepada keluarga Carriedo dan berharap penyambutan yang hangat dari keluarga suaminya itu.

Melihat itu semua membuat Willem semakin yakin bahwa ia telah menyerahkan Rachel dan Raihan ke tangan yang tepat.

Tugasnya sudah selesai. Benar-benar selesai.

Tanpa suara, Willem beranjak dari _stool_-nya dan berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Pelan-pelan, tanpa mau mengganggu obrolan seru Bela dan Fernando, ia berjalan ke pintu depan. Di luar, udara bertiup dingin mengingat ini adalah bulan yang mengawali musim dingin. Dirapatkannya jaket berwarna cokelat susu yang ia kenakan. Tak lupa syal bercorak garis-garis putih dan biru ia lilitkan ke sekitar lehernya.

Willem berjalan santai, menikmati suasana yang begitu tenang. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya ketika kalimat itu kembali terucap pelan dari bibirnya.

"Tugasku sudah selesai."

Ya. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Tak ada lagi yang patut ia perjuangkan lagi di dunia ini. Semuanya sudah beres. Hutang-hutangnya sudah terbayarkan.

'_Ayo, pulang.'_

Langkah kaki Willem terhenti ketika suara sayup-sayup terdengar memanggilnya, mengajaknya pulang. Kembali ia teringat akan mimpinya tentang seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Willem sambil tersenyum manis.

'_Ayo, pulang.'_

"Pulang..." gumam Willem pelan lalu mendengus pelan. Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya hingga kedua kakinya membawanya ke taman. Tempat itu sepi, sedikit sekali orang yang berjalan-jalan di taman. Mungkin udara terlalu dingin bagi orang-orang Lisbon untuk berjalan-jalan di taman, meskipun matahari bersinar cukup cerah.

'_Ayo, pulang.'_

Lagi, suara itu berbisik dengan begitu lembut di telinganya, membuat Willem tersenyum.

Sebuah bangku kosong dari kayu menjadi tempat peristirahatan Willem setelah berjalan cukup jauh ke dalam taman. Mata cokelatnya menatap berkeliling pohon-pohon yang sudah tak berdaun. Ranting-rantingnya bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan, mengikuti tiupan angin. Tampak beberapa orang—meski tak banyak—berjalan-jalan di taman.

Willem hanya duduk di bangku taman sambil memandangi gedung-gedung tua dan bersejarah yang berdiri gagah mengitari taman, mengagumi keindahan arsitkturalnya. Namun, dinginnya angin membuat tangan Willem gemetaran. Sialnya, ia lupa untuk membawa sarung tangan sebelum keluar untuk berjalan-jalan tadi. Akhirnya, ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke saku mantelnya.

Dan di saat itulah ia merasakan sebuah benda keras nan dingin di dalam sakunya.

'_Ayo, pulang.'_

Willem mengeluarkan pelan-pelan benda yang ada di dalam sakunya itu. Diliriknya dengan tatapan datar _handgun _yang sudah menemaninya sekian lama. _Handgun _yang sudah membantunya di segala kesempatan.

'_Ayo, pulang.'_

"Pulang..." Kembali kata itu terucap dari mulutnya. Mata cokelatnya menatap dengan begitu intens senjata api tersebut. "Pulang ya..."

'_Ayo, pulang.'_

Willem memperhatikan pistol di tangannya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

Tugas-tugasnya sudah beres.

Tak ada lagi yang harus ia perjuangkan di dunia ini.

Semuanya sudah beres.

'_Ayo, pulang. Aku merindukanmu.'_

"Aku juga, Rangga..." gumam Willem sambil tersenyum. "Aku juga."

'_Kalau begitu, ayo pulang.'_

Kembali Willem menatap senjata api yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Mata cokelatnya tampak menimbang-nibang apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

'_Pulang.'_

Ah, pulang ke pelukan orang yang ia cintai terdengar menyenangkan.

Pulang. Ia mau pulang.

Semua urusannya sudah beres, tak ada yang harus ia pikirkan lagi.

Sekarang, ia bisa pulang.

Pulang.

Sekarang.

'_Ayo, pulang, Willem.'_

Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibir Willem sebelum ia berkata, "Aku pulang, Rangga."

DOR!

'_Selamat datang, Willem.'_

**The End**

* * *

**A/N : **Akhirnya, tamat juga. Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan juga review. Maaf, kalo review yang kemaren gak bisa saya bales, soalnya modem internet saya lagi membangke. Jadi, maaf banget gak bisa dibales satu-satu. Uhuhuuu... ini juga saya lagi cepet-cepet ngetik sebelom kelompok saya pada dateng. Soalnya, abis ini mau bikin presentasi. Tapi, saya baca satu-satu review kalian, kok. Makasiiiihhh banget buat reviewnya. #bearhug

Oiya. Entah kenapa saya jadi pengen cerita tentang asal muasal nama ngasal yang ada di fanfic ini. Berhubung ini udah chapter terakhir. Hehehe. Oke. Yang pertama...

**Rangga **(soalnya saya gak pernah punya temen cowok namanya Rangga. Jadi, kalo ngetik ini saya gak kepikiran muka temen saya. Hahah!) **Wicaksono **(nama belakang temen saya waktu SD-SMP. Maaf, ya, boy, namanya dipake. Heheh)

**Razak **(kalo gak salah, ini nama PM Malaysia waktu pembuatan ASEAN. Kalo gak salah... Tapi ternyata PM Malaysia sekarang juga namanya Razak. Kayaknya yang namanya Razak emang dikutuk harus kudu MESTI jadi PM Malaysia, deh...)

**Raihan **(ini nama murid piano nyokap saya yang pinter banget. Cita-citanya aja pengen jadi orang kaya. Raja minyak. Cocok, lah, jadi Brunei. Hohoho)

**Rachel **(sebenernya saya suka sama nama ini. Ehehe. Tapi, emang nama orang Singapur itu campuran English sama Chinnese, kan? O.o)

**Willem **(nama paling pasaran sejagat Belanda. Sumpah, ini nama pasaran banget...) **van der Plast **(ini saya jujur GAK TAU SIAPA ITU VAN DER PLAST! Saya sering denger nenek dan nyokap saya cerita ke saya tentang kawinan anggota keluarga, "Iya. Jadi, dia waktu itu mau nikah sama temen dari kecilnya. Itu pesta gede-gedean sampe ngundang Van Der Plast" HEEEI! SIAPA ITU VAN DER PLAST? Sampe sekarang aja tu orang gak jelas siapa dan dimana dan bagaimana bisa terdampar di kawinan sodara nenek saya. Yang bikin penasaran tu nenek saya ceritanya bangga banget soalnya! SIAPA ITU, SIAPAAA? SELINGKUHANNYA? APAAA!)

**Fernando **(FERNANDO TORRES! XD Beneran, ini nyari nama si Portugal waktu itu lagi rame temen saya ngomongin si Torres pindah ke Chelsea dari Liverpool. Dan kemaren katanya Chelsea kalah 1-0 dari Liverpool, ya? Hahahaha! #plak Sama saya juga pengen nyari nama yang belakangnya kayak Antonio, ada O-nya gitu. Tadinya mau Sergio, tapi jatohnya jadi pengen nambahin kata Ramos. Pemain bola lagi, kan =3=)

Oiya, buat yang gak ngeh, si Fernando itu maksud saya itu Portugal. Hehehe. Sama buat yang mau ngeliat hasil fanart yang udah dikirimin ke saya bisa diliat lagi di tumblr saya. Linknya ada, kok, di profile saya. Silakan dicek, ya. Udah ada banyak gambar baru, tuh. Hehehe.

Akhir kata, makasih banyak (lagi!) buat review dan dukungan kalian semua! Kalo bukan karena kalian, ini cerita gak bakalan kelar. Hehehe. Makasiiih! XD


End file.
